Rosa Adiccion
by Samypama
Summary: Después de verse toda la vida en la escuela. La adición sumerge para Arnold de la manera en que menos se imagina. Los personajes de esta historia son mayors de 18 años. Esta es una historia para adultos. Los personajes le pertenecen al genio de Craig Bartlett. La historia me pertenece a mi samypama dos los derechos reservados sobre la historia.
1. Dialogo

Rosa adicción es una nueva traviesa candente historia, se me ocurrió la idea desde hace meses pero hasta ahora decidí en finalmente escribirla. Vamos a ver un lado nuevo de estos encantadores personajes que todos amamos.

* * *

Helga paso sus años escolares como la joven enamorada de Arnold, escondida en los rincones recitando su amor mientras agarraba su relicario. Siempre se supo que Helga era enojona y mal hablada. En ocasiones se metía en problemas con algunos estudiantes de la escuela por su mal actitud. Su mejor amiga siguió siendo Phoebe y platicaba de vez en cuando con las demás chicas de su salón como, Patty, Rhonda, Nadine etc. Nunca tuvo novio pero si platicaba con amigos. Incluso durante el baile de graduación Helga asistió pero con un grupo de compañeros y no bailo con nadie.

Arnold paso los años de escuela siendo un joven bueno, siempre ayudando a los demás y servicial con los maestros. Nunca se metía en problemas, mucho menos en pleitos. Su mejor amigo siguió siendo Gerald, también charlaba con Harold, Stinky, Sid y otros compañeros de escuela. Siempre se supo que andaba atrás de Laila hasta que finalmente ella acepto en ser su novia. Arnold siempre tubo amigas y incluso salió con otras chicas pero en citas amistosas hasta el día que Laila se convirtió en su novia oficialmente. Arnold siempre se mantuvo alejado de Helga porque sabia como era ella con su mal carácter. El siempre la respetó y le daba su lugar como compañera de escuela, sin embargo a veces Arnold volteaba a ver a Helga estudiar durante la clase.

Esta es la historia de lo que paso un verano caliente después de graduación de preparatoria cuando Arnold llego a una _adicción._

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Esta historia es para adultos únicamente. Ya que tendrá escenas y vocabulario fuerte.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Recomiendo que lean el dialogo antes de leer el primer capítulo gracias.**

* * *

Era principios de verano, los jóvenes de PS118 ya se habían graduado de la preparatoria y se estaban preparando para lo que seguía, la universidad y los grandes planes de convertirse en adultos independientes. Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda y Nadine que ahora ya tenían dieciocho años platicaban en una cafetería sobre futuros planes universitarios.

"Anda Helga dilo ya?"

"Decir que Rhonda?"

"Eres virgen o ya se lo entregaste a un chavo o a un guey por ahí?"

"Que! Que tipo de chava crees que soy!? Estas pendeja si crees que se lo entregaré a cualquier guey como tú dices!"

"Ay que sentida, es nada más una pregunta." Dijo Rhonda dándole un trago a su capuchino.

"Pues piensa antes de hablar Rhonda!" Le contestó Helga molestándose.

"Entonces si eres virgen Helga?" Pregunto Nadine.

"Ahora tu también Nadine!" Helga le dirigió la mirada fastidiada por la pregunta.

Nadine also las manos dándose por inocente diciendo. "Como dijiste si crees que se lo entregaré, eso me dice que no se lo as entregado a nadie."

Phoebe permanecía callada tomando de su café. "Phoebe apoco dije eso?" Le pregunto Helga mirándola confundida.

"Afirmativo Helga, parece que sí lo mencionaste de esa manera." Comentó Phoebe acomodándose los lentes.

Helga abrió su boca lamentándose "Bueno, quizás lo dije y que!"

"Entonces cuando tienes planeado en perder tu virginidad Helga?" Le volvió a preguntar Rhonda mientras se miraba en su espejo compacto checando que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto.

"Y tú Rhonda eres virgen?" Le pregunto Helga mirándola firmemente.

"Claro que no querida, yo perdí mi virginidad de la mejor manera con un verdadero hombre antes de mi graduación." Contestó Rhonda escuchándose muy orgullosa.

"Oh si...no me digas que fue con Curley." Pregunto Helga con una sonrisa burlona.

"Estas demente o que!?" Le contestó Rhonda molesta.

Helga se rio "Como estaban muy juntitos en los últimos días del año pensé que eran novios. No lo dudo si el té lo dejo ir."

"Por favor, el no tiene nada que ofrecerme a mi." Le contestó Rhonda mientras seguía mirándose en su espejito de maquillaje. "Curley y yo estábamos terminando un proyecto juntos, eso fue todo Helga."

"El proyecto de enchufar a Rhonda a ver qué tanto aguanta." Dijo Helga mientras se reía.

"Ja Ja muy gracioso." Contestó Rhonda sería por el comentario de Helga.

"Porque tanto interés en el tema Rhonda?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Bueno chicas es que. Ahora que ya nos graduamos de la preparatoria. Muchas de nosotros estaremos estudiando en otras universidades fuera del estado y es tradición, en perder la virginidad antes de entrar a una universidad en donde abran lobos feroces con experiencia en la cama. Por eso pregunto sobre el tema. Qué tal tu Phoebe? Tú y Gerald ya llevaron su relación al siguiente nivel mi amiga."

"Ugh..." La pregunta incomodo a Phoebe poniéndola nerviosa.

"Y si lo hizo o' no Rhonda, eso es muy cosa de ella." La interrumpió Helga antes de que Phoebe contestara.

Rhonda guardo su espejo compacto en su bolsillo. "Esta bien como quieran...Nosotros ya nos retiramos. Las veré otro día, quizás para la próxima vez que nos encontremos ustedes ya abran dejado la tarjeta V atrás." Rhonda se levantó de la mesa y se retiro de la cafetería con Nadine.

En ese momento entró Laila agarrada de la mano de Arnold. Los dos se detuvieron enfrente del mostrador para ver el cartel de opciones para ordenar. Helga empezó a respirar fuertemente desde su mesa.

"Helga no los veas así, tienes que ser más discreta." Le sugerido Phoebe.

"No puede ser...aún afuera de la escuela y comoquiera los veo. Me traen harta Phoebe! Tuve que tolerar la mierda de ellos toda la prepa y ahora en mis vacaciones de verano también!"

"Helga tranquilízate, ya muy pronto serás aceptada en la universidad que escogiste y todo cambiara. Ya ni tendrás que verlos jamás."

"Si Phoebe eso es lo que espero en no ver-looo...como puede ser que mi corazón aguante en jamás volver admirar a mi hermosos cabeza de balón? No se que duela más Phoebe, en no verlo jamás? O en seguir mirándolo a lado de Lai-la esa disque perfecta!"

"Helga mejor voltea a otro lado e intenta en relajarte...oh no! Se dirigen para acá!" Exclamó Phoebe tratando en mirarse como que ni los observaban."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de espanto y pronto intento en controlarse dandole un trago a su café. Laila fue la primera en saludarlas.

"Hola Helga, Phoebe,como están chicas? Que bueno es en habérmelas encontrado a qui. Pueden creer que ya nos graduamos de la preparatoria." Pregunto Laila mientras seguía agarrada de la mano de Arnold.

Helga estaba callada rodando sus ojos fastidiada en tan sólo escuchar la voz de ella.

"Hola Laila...si como pasa el tiempo." Contestó Phoebe nerviosamente en ver cómo Helga se mordía su labio.

Arnold miró a Helga y le pregunto "Ya saves a que universidad iras Helga?"

"A la universidad de Note." Le contestó Helga firmemente.

"Note?" Pregunto Arnold confundido

"Note importa! Cabeza de balón! Mejor pregúntale a Lili donde ira...que te interesa si me voy al otro lado del mundo!" Contestó Helga cruzando sus brazos de lo ansiosa que se sentía. Claro su mirada mostraba orgullo.

"Laila ira a la misma universidad que yo...Metro Universidad." Dijo Arnold.

"Whoa enserio...nada más los mejores estudiantes pueden entrar ahí" agregó Phoebe impresionada por el comentario. De pronto Helga le hizo una expresión de enojo a Phoebe. "...Aaaaa...pero que bueno por ustedes...supongo, yo fui aceptada a esa universidad y a otras tres más pero todavía no e decidido. Me gustaría asistir a la misma universidad que Gerald." Termino Phoebe diciendo.

Arnold se pasó la mano por su pelo. "Gerald me dijo que estaba esperando en recibir una carta de aprobación, así que cuando el sepa a que universidad ira tu harás tu decisión Phoebe?"

"Así es Arnold".

Laila soltó un suspiro de cansada. "Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos muchos planes hoy...también quiero ver si nos podemos cortar el pelo. Esque el pelo de mi osito está demasiado grande..." decía Laila mientras le tocaba el pelo a Arnold.

La sangre de Helga hervía nada más en ver cómo Lila tocaba el pelo de él enfrente de ella.

"Laila te había dicho que no me lo quería cortar." Arnold la interrumpió.

Los dientes de Helga rechinaban del coraje mientras pensaba. D _esgraciada Laila como puede ella llevar a mi hermoso adorable Arnold a que le corten su pelo rubio de sol que le luce tan bien así cómo está. Oh...si yo pudiera pasar mis manos por su sedoso pelo de oro pudiera ser mi recompensa por toda esta tortura._

"Helga, Helga...Helga!" Le decía Phoebe despertándola de su fantasía.

"Que Phoebe, qué pasa...me interrumpías mi...pensamiento...sobre mmm... lo que necesitaba comprar este verano."

"Comprar?" Pregunto Phoebe seria.

"Si Phoebe, com-prar." Contestó Helga con sarcasmos.

"Laila y Arnold se despidieron pero no les contestaste y se fueron." Dijo Phoebe.

"Ah que bueno, parece que mi pensamiento sobre Arrr...compras sirvió de algo."

"Helga intenta en ahora que ya estarás en la universidad pensar en otras cosas...y en otras personas." Sugirió Phoebe.

Helga suspiro profundamente y se voltio, mirando afuera de la ventana viendo cómo Arnold le abría la puerta a Laila para que ella se subiera al carro. Arnold tenía un carro pequeño de dos puertas y siempre llevaba a Laila a todos lados, soñando que algún día ella pudiera viajar en el carro de el.

"Mira su rostro Phoebe...en realidad lo ves enamorado?" Preguntó Helga tristemente.

Phoebe miró por la ventana observándolos.

"No se Helga...e mirado otros chicos que tiene una mirada de dulzura cuando están con sus novias pero...no veo eso en el, tal vez es porque llevan dos años de novios."

Helga seguía seria mirando como Arnold prendía el carro y se alejaba de ahí.

"Saves Phoebe, Rhonda Lloyds tiene razón."

Comentó Helga seria con mirada melancólica.

"Sobre que Helga?"

"Tengo que perder la virginidad antes de entrar a la universidad." Dijo Helga mientras se acomodaba su listón de moño rosado.

"Si lo arras...pero, porque? No tienes que estar obligada a hacerlo, todo llegará a su momento..."

"No Phoebe! Tengo que hacerlo, la Universidad a la que estoy pensando en ir esta a doce horas de manejo de aquí."

"Porque tan lejos Helga?"

"Porque me quiero alejar de todo esta mierda...empezando por Laila y su disque relación con mi mantecado."

Phoebe se entristeció "No me gusta la idea de tenerte a mi mejor amiga tan lejos de mi...tal vez tengas razón sobre irte lejos. Pero, que tiene que ver eso con perder tu virginidad?"

"No me gustaría entrar a la universidad tan pura." Agregó Helga.

"Oh...pero tienes alguien el mente Helga?"

"Si Phoebe."

"Quien!?" Pregunto Phoebe con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer de lo que escuchaba.

Helga tomó un respiro profundo le dio un trago más a su café y mirando hacia abajo muy segura de sus palabras contestó.

"Arnold. Si perderé la virginidad, tiene que ser con el."

"Helga, como puedes creer que le podrás entregar tu virginidad a mantecado si el está con Laila!?" Le murmuro Phoebe intentando en ser discreta sobre la conversación.

Helga levantó su mirada hacia ella y con la mirada dura contestó. "Pasará Phoebe...se lo quitaré lo suficiente para tener una noche romántica con el. Después de ahí...ya podré irme de este horrendo miserable ciudad en paz y Arnold...regresará con ella, supongo."

Phoebe puso sus manos sobre su boca asombrada de lo que estaba escuchando.

"Pero como lo harás Helga?"

"No se todavía Phoebe...pero tiene que pasar."

Los días pasaban en el caluroso verano. Helga ya tenía la aprobación a la universidad a la que iría. Todo ya estaba planeado para su futuro universitario. Se moría de las ganas de irse de su casa. Bob seguía igual que siempre enojado todo el tiempo y siempre trabajando sin saber nada sobre lo que pasaba en su hogar y Miriam con sus encantadores licuados de frutas que incluían el ingrediente especial para darle unas horas placenteras de escape a su vida. Su hogar nunca cambió, pero Helga si. Ella maduro y creció para darse cuenta desde muy chica que ella merecía mejores cosas y ahora con su aprobación becada a una universidad lo más lejos posible lo iba a lograr. Nada más necesita ver la manera en cómo cumplir su más grande último deseo. El único que ella savia que nadie más lo podrá dar o cumplir como ella anhelaba más que Arnold.

Las semanas seguían pasando y Helga estaba perdiendo las esperanzas que su fantasía de estar con Arnold se pudiera cumplir. Solamente faltaba tres semanas para el inicio del nuevo año universitario y como despedida de Preparatoria Rhonda decidió en hacer una gran fiesta para todos los graduados de la escuela. Helga no tenia ganas de asistir pero pensó si pudiera ver a Arnold por lo menos una vez más antes de irse para siempre de esa ciudad por lo menos se pudiera despedir de el. Todos llegaron vestido de gala a la fiesta ya que Rhonda la había hecho en un salón grande y lujoso. Helga llego acompañada de Lorenzo que había atendido la primaria PS118 cuando estaban en el cuarto año antes que a él lo transfirieran a una escuela privada. Los papás de Lorenzo abrieron un negocio con el papá de Helga por lo tanto ella había mantenido contacto con el. El joven Lorenzo era muy alto y simpático, su buen vestir demostraba que tenia dinero y eso le hacia llamar la atención de muchas jovencitas. Helga únicamente lo miraba con ojos de amistad, ella no estaba interesada en ser un trofeo mas para el, ni para nadie mas, más que de Arnold. Sin embargo savia que tenia que asistir a la fiesta de Rhonda acompañada para no verse sola, decidió en invitarlo a el.

Phoebe llego acompañada de Gerald y se sentaron en la misma mesa en donde estaba Arnold y Laila. Esa noche Helga decidió en vestirse lo más sensual posible para intentar en llenarle en ojo a Arnold aunque sea para hacer sentir a Laila celosa. Lo que Helga buscaba era atraer la atención de Arnold por primera y última vez.

"Te vez exquisita Helga, no conocía tus planes de vestirte tan seductora para mi."

"Por favor Lorenzo no es para ti."

"Entonces para quien más?"

"Para mi Lorenzo, este vestido es para lucirme yo misma."

"Bueno mientras estes conmigo lúcete entonces." Comentó Lorenzo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lorenzo y Helga estaban haciendo fila para presentar sus invitaciones en la entrada del salón. Helga savia que Arnold estaba sentado con Laila en la misma meza de Phoebe y Gerald. Su mejor amiga ya le había informado por texto.

Helga se miraba radiante con su vestido rosa rabón ajustado a su cuerpo con su hermoso largo escote de espalda y el escote de enfrente detallado en sus pechos. Su pelo suelto con su listón rosado amarado como diadema. Ella tenía un plan. "Ahorita que entramos Lorenzo quiero que me agarres de la cintura y que me pongas atención como si fuera modelo de Victoria Secret."

"Ja ja ja...ay Helga, que planes tienes muñeca?"

"Muñeca!?" Exclamó Helga mirándolo furiosamente.

"Quieres que te trate como modelo de tanga, entonces eres mi muñeca...muñeca." Le recordó Lorenzo con su mirada de galán.

"Grrrrrr... está bien tú ganas...ya mero entramos y recuerda quiero afecto, romance y travesuras pero únicamente que se vean. Nada privado y...no te pases de mano Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo movía la cabeza de lado a lado con una enorme sonrisa aceptando las condiciones que Helga pedía.

 _Helga Pataki, dándome el pase de portarme mal con ella...esto se pondrá muy interesante._ Pensó Lorenzo.

Lorenzo presentó la invitación al de seguridad y finalmente entraron. El salón era enorme lleno de luces que se movían al compás de la música. Las mesas estaban decoradas con mantos de seda y adornos grandes de crystal. Las flores naturales perfumaban el salón. Las paredes casi vibraban con el bass de las bocinas. Helga tenía que pegarse al oído de Lorenzo para que la pudiera escuchar.

"Ya mire a Phoebe. Aya están." Le dijo Helga.

Lorenzo agarro a Helga de la cintura dándole un jalón a su cuerpo. "Pégate con migo muñeca." Le dijo Lorenzo con un coqueteo en su mirada.

 _Hazlo por Arnold para que el vea, que también yo puedo estar acompañada._ Pensaba Helga.

Lorenzo y Helga se acercaron a la meza mirándose muy agarrados.

"Whoa Helga! Que te pico?" Gerald fue el primero que comentó sobre la apariencia de Helga.

Phoebe y Laila inmediatamente voltearon a verlos. Lorenzo sacó la silla para que Helga se sentara.

"Helga te vez muy...diferente." Comentó Phoebe sorprendida en verla vestida así. Helga siempre a odiado en usar vestidos apretados y tacones. Sin embargo en esa noche ella llevaba puesto todo lo contrario a su personalidad, todos estaban viendo un lado de Helga que jamás habían visto antes.

"Tu crees Phoebe? En realidad yo me visto así todo el tiempo para eventos sociales de noche. Verdad Lorenzo? El ya me conoce...muuuuy bien." Contestó Helga poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Lorenzo.

El sonrió "En realidad, Helga save lo que me gusta y se viste así por mi. Pero este vestido no es nada a comparación de otros estilos que ella a utilizado únicamente para mi."

Helga sonrió al comentario de Lorenzo. En realidad ella odiaba cada palabra que el había dicho. "Y ustedes cuando llegaron?"

"Llegamos hace una media hora Helga." Contestó Phoebe. "Pero ustedes están llegando justo a tiempo para la comida. Apenas están sirviendo."

"Yo no savia que ustedes eran pareja Helga. Oh que lindos se ven juntos." Comentó Laila mostrando un rostro de ternura.

"Desde cuando están saliendo juntos?" Preguntó Arnold serio.

Helga y Lorenzo contestaron al mismo tiempo.

"Hace unos días" dijo Helga

"Llevamos semanas." Anunció Lorenzo

Arnold se les quedó viendo confundido, dudoso sobre sus respuestas. "Mmm...que extraño que los dos contestaron algo diferente." Comentó Arnold.

Lorenzo puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga diciéndole a Arnold "Llevamos un par de semanas juntos."

"Es raro que ustedes sean pareja si ni siquiera fueron a la misma escuela." Comentó Arnold con una mirada sospechosa hacia ellos.

"Y eso a ti que Arnoldo!"contestó Helga empezando a molestarse.

"Muñeca está bien, déjame contestarle a Arnold." Dijo Lorenzo con una mirada muy seguro de el mismo.

"Nos conocemos Arnold porque mi padre y el señor Pataki son asociados en una compañía muy grande de comercio. Nuestros padres llevan años en hacer negocio juntos. Por lo tanto Helga y yo nos hemos mirado muchas veces a transcurso de los años y hemos atendido cenas muy exclusivas de negocios."

Arnold se quedó callado pensando en lo que había escuchado mientras miraba el rostro de Helga.

Los meceros empezaron a servir la cena. En la mesa grande redondel estaba Laila a su izquierda Arnold, alado de Arnold Gerald, en la izquierda de Gerald Phoebe y a la izquierda de Phoebe Helga y después Lorenzo. Todavía habían dos sillas más vacías en la meza.

Mientras comían conversaban entre Helga, Phoebe, Gerald y Lorenzo incluso Laila se metía en la conversación, el único callado en la mesa era Arnold que se miraba muy pensativo.

La música para abrir la pista de baile inicio. Gerald se levantó con Phoebe. Helga y Lorenzo seguían sentados en la mesa con Arnold y Laila.

Lorenzo se acercó más a Helga y le empezó a rosar el cuello con sus labios dándole besos pequeños en su piel, bajando poco a poco asta querer llegar a sus hombros. Helga dirigió su mirada a Lorenzo y le dio un apretón en su pierna indicando que no le gustaba. "Es suficiente, no te pases de listo." Le advirtió Helga en voz baja.

Lorenzo bajo su mano hacia las piernas de Helga y empezó a tocar su piel suave con las yemas de sus dedos primero.

"Basta Lorenzo!" Le volvió a decir Helga mas irritada.

Lorenzo seguía con sus labios sobre el cuello de ella murmurándole "Tú dijiste que te tratara como modelo de tanga y eso es lo que hago muñeca."

Las mano de Lorenzo seguía llegando asta la parte de adentro de la pierna de Helga y lentamente el subía el tacto hacia arriba queriendo llegar asta la parte más íntima de ella.

"No te aproveches Lorenzo!" Le advirtió Helga más fuerte causando que Arnold se levantará de su asiento.

"PARALE LORENZO!" Le gritó Arnold mostrando una mirada de enojo.

"Arnold que te pasa tranquilízate." Le dijo Laila poniendo su mano sobre la mano de él.

Lorenzo inmediatamente paró de tocar a Helga y miró a Arnold. "Escucha a tu novia Arnold que esto no te incumbe." Dijo Lorenzo con autoridad.

"Que no miras que no le gusta a Helga!" Le exclamó Arnold con su mirada fija en el.

Criminal! Arnold nunca había demostrado tanto enojo hacia alguien. Será que no le gusto en verme con Lorenzo o tal vez, se está comportando así para ser caballeroso. Pensaba Helga

"Arnold mejor vamos a bailar." Sugirió Laila mientras lo jalaba a la pista de baile casi forzándolo a que bailara con ella.

Estando los dos solos en la mesa Lorenzo se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mientras tomaba vino con coca.

"Por que lo tomas tan a pecho muñeca? Si nada más estaba haciendo lo que tú querías."

"Ya estamos solos Lorenzo, por lo tanto...no soy tu muñeca! Y tus mano lo estaban gozando demasiado así que no me digas que estabas haciendo lo que yo te dije porque no!"

"No me puedes decir que no te gustaba." Señaló Lorenzo con su mirada de galán.

"Por supuesto que no me gusto! Criminal! Que tipo de mujer crees que soy!? Tenias toda tu mano en mis piernas y querías tocarme en mi..."

"Ya se...en tu sabrosura muñeca, pero tu me dijiste que te pusiera atención como si fueras modelo de victoria secret y eso es lo que hice. Aparte, todo lo que te estaba haciendo se miraba bien real." Dijo Lorenzo riéndose recordando la cara que puso Helga cuando la estaba tocando.

"Te crees bien astuto verdad! Eso no era una actuación! Realmente me estabas tocando! Como te atreviste a..."

"Notaste como Arnold no paraba de mirarnos?" Interrumpió Lorenzo muy tranquilo.

El gesto furioso de Helga cambió por completo.

"Huh. Como...apoco nos estaba viendo?"

"Tenía una mirada de lobo, ja ja ja estoy asombrado que no lo ayas notado estando tan interesada en el."

"De que hablas? Yo interesada en ese cabeza de balón! Jamás, nunca, imposible..." decía Helga mientras se chapeaba.

"A quien quieres engañar Helga. A mi no se me escapa nada, yo he sabido que te gusta Arnold ya por mucho tiempo...por un momento pensé que ese amorcito de niños ya lo habías superado pero veo que no. Y si aceptaste que te presumiera en esta fiesta es porque quieres que el nos vea juntos. Oh no es así." Lorenzo se acercó al rostro de Helga casi tocando su nariz con la de ella.

Helga puso sus codos sobre la mesa pensando en lo que Lorenzo le había dicho y le dio un trago a lo que Lorenzo tomaba casi acabándose el vaso. "Piensa lo que quieras. Pero ese chistesito de estarme tocando en mis piernas ni te atrevas a volverlo hacer porque para la próxima te dejaré mi mano marcada en tu cara para el recuerdo." Helga se sirvió más vino con coca.

"Esta bien Muñeca...no savia que te gustaba el vino?"

"Me quiero relajar un poco." Contesto Helga mientras tomaba.

"Te quieres relajar vamos a bailar."

"No quiero..." Helga se negaba en bailar pero Lorenzo la jalo a la pista "Que no quieres que Arnold te vea bailar conmigo. Anda."

El DJ tocaba música de pop romance. Lorenzo tomó a Helga de la cintura y la apretó en su cuerpo con sus labios pegados sobre el oído de ella. Helga no se sentía cómoda bailando, en realidad odiaba bailar, ni siquiera había bailado en la fiesta de graduación. Pero por esa única vez quería demostrar como si le gustara bailar.

Arnold POV

La fiesta se miraba bien, habíamos saludado a varios compañeros de escuela que por un momento pensé que no los volvería a ver. Laila y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa. Yo estaba platicando con Gerald sobre la posibilidad de conseguir un trabajo diferente que me diera mejores horas de trabajo más accesibles para poder estudiar. Como un presentimiento sentía que alguien me observaba. Levante mi mirada hacia adelante viendo a una mujer muy guapa acercándose a la mesa de nosotros acompañada de alguien que no había mirado en muchos años. Era Lorenzo lo reconocí, la última vez que lo mire era cuando estábamos en secundaria me lo había topado en un museo. El se miraba igual, pero más alto y tenía su mirada más presumida todavía, en realidad el siempre pensaba demasiado sobre el mismo no me sorprendía en verlo en la fiesta de Rhonda, sin embargo la dama que lo acompañaba yo la conocía.

La imagen de quien en realidad era la dama llegó a mi mente. Su maquillaje y labial rosa me distrajeron por un momento pero era claro, cielos era...Helga, en realidad era ella? No la había mirado así antes. No podía creer su vestidura. Lucia un vestido rosado entallado en su cuerpo, su pelo largo rubio ondulado que caía en sus hombros acompañando por su listón rosa que tanto utilizaba y sus pier-nas. Shish...Por un segundo no podía respirar tuve que abrir mi boca para poder inhalar oxígeno. "Cierra tu boca camarada" me murmuro Gerald. Rápidamente hice lo que el me dijo. Intentando en dirigir mi atención a otro lado antes que Laila se diera cuenta cómo miraba a Helga. Pero no podía alejar mi mirada de ella por mucho tiempo. No se quien le pregunto algo a Lorenzo, la verdad no estaba poniendo atención pero el contestó "En realidad, Helga save lo que me gusta y se viste así por este vestido no es nada a comparación de otros estilos que ella a utilizado únicamente para mi" ese comentario me agito la respiración, mis manos me empezaron a sudar, por un minuto sentía como mi boca se secaba de tanto que apretaba mis dientes. No podía entender lo que me estaba pasando...jamás me había puesto así de molesto sobre un comentario que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Que me estaba pasando? Luego Laila comentó "Yo no savia que ustedes eran pareja Helga. Oh que lindos se ven juntos." Que!? Lindos! Que tipo de comentario era ese. Laila siempre a sido muy dulce en sus palabras y era lo que mas me gustaba de ella su bella tierna respetuosa personalidad, pero ese comentario que Laila dijo me callo de muy mal gusto. Tenia que preguntar " _Desde cuando están saliendo juntos?"_ Los dos dieron diferentes respuestas. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos. _"Mmm...que extraño que los dos contestaron algo diferente...Es raro que ustedes sean pareja, si ni siquiera fueron a la misma escuela."_ Lo dije, alguien tenía que decir algo, yo no creía que ellos realmente estuvieran juntos. Yo he conocido a Helga toda mi vida y nunca la mire con ningún chavo mucho menos con un novio y Lorenzo no era el tipo the hombre que le gustara a Helga. "Y eso a ti que Arnoldo!" Me contesto Helga molesta. Asta su mirada y la manera en que me hablaba me encantaba. De que estoy hablando? Ella es Helga, yo no siento nada por ella! Después que Helga se quejó Lorenzo interrumpió refiriéndose a Helga como, muñeca. No se...como no me salió humo por la boca. Sentía fuego en el estómago. Helga no es la _muñeca_ de nadie! Lorenzo dio explicaciones de cómo disque mantuvieron su amistada todos esos años, para mi nada de eso importaba. No se ni como pude comer sabiendo que ellos estaban juntos enfrente de mi.

Después que se abrió la pista de baile Gerald y Phoebe se levantaron para bailar. "Bailamos" me pregunto Laila. Yo no tenía ganas de levantarme sabiendo que los dejaríamos solos a ellos. " _En un rato más, me siento muy lleno_." le contesté a Laila, eran mentiras en realidad yo no quería dejar a Helga sola con Lorenzo. Laila me empezó hacer plática sobre lo que ella quería hacer al siguiente día, pero toda mi atención estaba sobre Helga y como ese aprovechado le daba besos en su cuello. Era claro para mi que Helga no estaba cómoda con el. Mire como Lorenzo empezó a tocar a Helga por abajo de la mesa. No podía ver que le estaba haciendo pero me imaginaba lo peor, me hervía la sangre en ver a Helga en los brazos de él. No tengo idea en cómo me miraba en ese momento, pero sentía como mi pecho se agüitaba con cada movimiento que el hacía con ella. Helga le dijo una y otra vez que no le gustaba lo que el estaba haciendo pero Lorenzo el muy descarado la ignoraba. De repente mire un gesto de vergüenza en el rostro de Helga que nunca había mirado. "No te aproveches Lorenzo!" Dijo Helga con sus mejillas rojas. Fue suficiente para mi. En ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco, me levante furioso " _PARALE LORENZO_!" Le grite sin importarme nada. Tenia una ganas de quitárselo de enzima creo que apreté el mantel de la mesa del coraje que sentía. "Arnold que te pasa tranquilízate" me dijo Laila. Claro que no me iba a tranquilizar mientras Lorenzo estuviera con Helga. Lorenzo me dijo algo de mi novia que ni me interesó. " _Que no miras que no le gusta a Helga!"_ Le dije en su carota de hijo de papi rico. En ese momento me sentía dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a Helga alejada de él. De repente sentí una mano suave sobre la mía. Laila quería que bailara con ella. Podía mirar los ojos preocupados de ella y los de Helga, di un paso hacia atrás intentando en respirar profundamente, quizás realmente estaba actuando fuera de lugar. En realidad si, porque debería de molestarme en ver a Helga con alguien mas? Yo tengo a mi novia Laila y hemos estado juntos casi dos años y...la quiero, entonces porque actúe así? Acepte en bailar con Laila para distraerme un poco quizás así se me pasaría este coraje que sentía por dentro. Sin embargo aún estando con mi novia bailando una canción romántica, bajo las luces brillantes no dejaba de pensar en _Helga._

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Oh Arnold con que no se entere Laila de lo que piensas**

 **Como les pareció el primer capítulo? Qué tal Lorenzo? Se acuerdan de él?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia nueva. Estaré actualizando como valla pudiendo. No los dejaré esperando mucho tiempo lo prometo. Pero cada capítulo estará largo. Muchas gracias de nuevo y dejen un comentario.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Helga POV

La música fuerte movida mantenía un buen ambiente en la fiesta. Rhonda realmente se fue al extremo con esta festejo de despedida. Lorenzo me tenia bien sujeta bailando a su estilo que no le entendía. El era muy bueno para el baile sobre eso no había duda pero, mi cuerpo plenamente no se hallaba con su ritmo. Entre toda la conmoción del baile y la música no paraba de pensar en lo que Lorenzo me había platicado en la mesa. Será que Arnold realmente se molesto por verme con Lorenzo No puedo imaginarme que cabeza de balón aya sentido celos por mi?...Y hablando de él...en donde estará que no lo veo? *

"Tu papá está trabajando fuera del estado verdad?" Pregunto Lorenzo distrayendo a Helga de su pensamientos.

"Si como saves? No me digas que me estás checando?"

Lorenzo se rio por el gesto alarmado de Helga.

"Yo no tengo motivo para hacerlo Helga. Que tipo de persona crees que soy? Mi papá me dijo que mando a tu padre fuera del estado para cerrar unos contratos para la compañía y que aparentemente regresara dentro de unos días."

"Así es, estoy libre sin Bob. Y si fuera por mi, el se puede quedar meses fuera, yo no lo quiero gritando en la casa."

"Y tú mamá?" Preguntó Lorenzo.

"Se fue unos días con mi abuela."

"Entonces estás sola." Agregó Lorenzo.

"Yo no lo veo como estar sola. Siempre he sido muy independiente. Para mi es mejor en no tener a mis padres tan cercas de mi. Este es un tiempo de libertad completo para mi."

"Entonces te quieres quedar en mi casa hoy por la noche?"

"Que!? Que tipo de pregunta es esa!?"

"Es una cordial amistosa pregunta Helga."

"Eres un aprovechado!"

"Porque lo dices, nada más te quiero invitar a pasar un buen rato conmigo después de esto, oh a caso estás pensando de otra manera Helga?"

"Yo...aaaaam..."

"Tú piensas que porque te quiero invitar a mi casa es para acostarme contigo verdad?"

"Yo no nací ayer Lorenzo conozco tus intenciones, no te hagas el muy santo porque no."

"Helga! Asta el comentario me ofende." Dijo Lorenzo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

"Hay que lastimado."

"Solamente te quiero invitar a mi casa a ver películas de terror y comer palomitas. Te puedes quedar a dormir en el cuarto de invitados y al día siguiente podemos desayunar en el jardín. Que dices?"

"Bueno diciéndolo de esa manera...mmmmm no se, te dejaré saver más tarde."

"Esta bien muñeca piénsalo ."

"Y tenías que regresar con tu, muñeca. Te dije que no me digieras así!"

A unos pasos de ellos Arnold bailaba con su novia. Laila pudo notar el rostro serio de Arnold. La manera en que reaccionó en la mesa la dejó asombrada. Nunca lo había mirado actuar así hacia alguien. Laila lo miraba a sus ojos y era claro que el tenía algo en la mente que no lo dejaba.

"Por que reaccionaste molesto con Lorenzo, Arnold?"

Arnold seguía bailando serio casi queriendo ignorar la pregunta. "No se que me pasó."

Finalmente contestó con su mirada puesta en las personas que bailaban.

"No me gustaría volverte ver así Osito. Tú siempre as sido una persona muy serena y no quiero imaginarme que tengas problemas con alguien como Lorenzo."

"Descuida Laila no volverá a pasar."

"Que bueno Osito...oh no." Laila sintió su celular vibrando desde su pequeña bolsa que tenía colgada en sus hombros. Ella sacó su celular y vio que su papá le llamaba. "Tengo que agarrar esta llamada Arnold. Saldré afuera del salón un poco para hablar con el."

"Esta bien Laila yo iré a la barra por una botella de agua. Quieres una?"

"No gracias Osito."

Arnold camino a la barra esperando que le tocara su turno ya que habían muchos estudiantes haciendo fila para ser atendidos.

Estando ahí se topó con Sid. "Hey Arnold no savia que andabas aquí."

"Llegue con Laila temprano. Y tú con quien llegaste?"

"Solo Arnold, tengo amigas pero prefiero encontrarme una chica nueva aquí. Ya miraste a Helga?"

"Si...se fue a sentar a nuestra meza."

"Entonces miraste con quien llegó?"

"Si Sid...lo mire." Comentó Arnold casi aturdido por la pregunta.

"Caray si yo hubiera sabido que Helga se iba a poner tan buena asta yo la hubiera invitado a venir a la fiesta." Dijo Sid mientras seguía haciendo fila.

"Sid que as sabido de Lorenzo?"

"Mira Arnold nada mas porque eres tu, que si fuera alguien mas yo le cobraría por esta información. He sabido que Lorenzo siempre anda en diferentes carros deportivos presumiendo el dinero de su papá con diferentes viejas. Por eso seme hace extraño en verlo con alguien como Helga. Tu ya sabes como es ella y honestamente a Lorenzo le gusta las chavas fáciles, como a todos nosotros supongo ja ja ja."

"Y...que has sabido de Helga?" pregunto Arnold.

"Porque te interesa Helga Arnold?" le pregunto Sid mirándolo muy fijamente.

"Nada mas dime Sid, que as sabido de ella?"

"Hace unos días nos encontramos con unos camaradas en una pista de patinaje y Helga le estaba diciendo a Stinky que estaba esperando una aprobación de una universidad bien lejos de aquí, creo que esta a diez hora de manejo o...algo asi."

"Entonces Helga tiene planeado en estudiar fuera del estado."

"Parece que si Arnold."

Arnold se quedo callado pensando. El mesero de la barra tomo la orden de Sid y le dio otra cerveza.

"Arnold te esta preguntando el mesero que quieres tomar." Preguntó Sid viendo la mirada distraída de Arnold.

"Oh perdón...quiero una botella de agua." contesto Arnold.

El mesero le entrego la botella de agua, Arnold le dio unos tragos cuando de repente miro a Helga bailando muy pegada con Lorenzo.

"Mira eso." Señaló Sid dándole un trago a su cerveza fría.

"Mirar que?" Pregunto Arnold intentando en dirigir su mirada a otro lado.

"A Helga bailando con Lorenzo...no se como le hizo el para qué Helga le aflojara."

"Helga no le a aflojado nada!" exclamo Arnold ofendido por el comentario.

"Como sabes tu Arnold? ¿Qué le conoces?" le pregunto Sid mirándolo sospechosamente.

"Yo se...porque, se ve en la manera en que bailan...que no le a aflo...bueno esa palabra."

Sid seguía mirando a Arnold con los ojos centrados en Helga.

"Arnold te gusta Helga verdad?"

"NO" contesto Arnold con nervios entre sus dientes.

"Si claro...todos sabemos que si alguien defiende el honor de una mora es porque la quieren."

"Mora?" pregunto Arnold confundido por la palabra.

"Si mora, chava, vieja" contesto Sid.

Como sorpresa inesperada se acercó Laila con Arnold, la simple llagada de ella lo inquieto.

"Lai-la?" Muy apenas pudo mencionar su nombre con sus ojos abiertos del espanto, casi pensando que ella había escuchado algo de la conversación que tuvo con Sid.

"Arnold estas seguro que estas bien?" pregunto ella dudosa por su comportamiento.

Sid se despidió de Arnold "Yo me retiro antes que explote la bomba."

"Porque dijo el eso?" Preguntó Laila viendo lo ansioso que se miraba Arnold.

"No se a que te refieres Laila, ya sabes cómo es Sid."

"Mi papá quiere que lo acompañe a ver a mi tía que esta muy mala, dice que es urgente."

"Entonces quieres que te lleve a tu casa ahora?"

"No gracias Arnold, mi papá dice que me levantara de aquí para irnos juntos a ver a mi tía. Ella vive en otra ciudad como a cuatro horas de aquí y...es urgente en que nos vallamos de inmediato. ¿Espero que no te moleste eso?"

"¿Como me va a molestar si es una emergencia yo entiendo, cuando pasara a levantarte?"

"Ya viene en camino, me da mucha pena en tener que dejarte solo en la fiesta."

"No te preocupes Laila no estaré solo, aquí esta Gerald y tengo varios amigos de la escuela que asistieron a la fiesta, me juntare con ellos un rato."

"Esta bien osito...nada mas no te desveles mucho y maneja con cuidado."

"Si ya me conoces." Contesto Arnold.

Laila miro su celular de nuevo y leyó el texto. "Es mi papa ya está afuera, te dejo osito...te quiero." Laila de dio un beso a Arnold en su mejilla y se salió del salón.

Finalmente estando el solo pudo sentirse más tranquilo en poder observar bien a Helga e intentar en descifrar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lorenzo le estaba demostrando a Helga que el podía bailar y le daba vueltas por toda la pista luciendo la rubio esbelta que tenía en sus brazos. Arnold sentía como su respiración se aceleraba con cada minuto que pasaba nada más por verla bailar. "Esto no esta bien." Se murmuro el mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en donde Gerald estaba sentado con Phoebe.

"Oye viejo en donde esta Laila?" pregunto Gerald mirando a Arnold sentándose a lado de él.

"Tuvo una emergencia de familia y se fue con su papá a otra ciudad. Creo que regresara mañana no estoy seguro."

"Bueno pues, te dejo solo." Dijo Gerald.

"Por el momento si." Contesto Arnold con su mirada dirigida a la pista de baile.

"Por el momento?" preguntó Gerald.

"No...quise decir que, si estoy solo pero haber si me junto con Sid y unos amigos más al rato."

"Órale viejo. Pues nosotros estaremos aquí un rato más y después tendremos que irnos. El papá de Phoebe espera que ella llegue a la casa temprano. Puedes creerlo? Phoebe ya es una adulta y comoquiera tengo que llevarla temprano a su casa."

"El papá de Laila es igual, siempre quiere que la deje temprano, pero también Laila me esta recordando a cada rato que tiene que llegar a su casa a buena hora."

"Entonces Laila nunca te a dicho que se quiere quedar contigo más tiempo?"

"No, ella es muy estricta con su horario. Si su papá le dijo que a las 10 o las 11 a esa hora ella quiere que la deje."

"No pues no hermano." Dijo Gerald mirando a la pista de baile. "Oye, y que traes tu con Helga?"

"A que te refieres Gerald?"

"Me refiero a la manera que as estado mirando a Helga todo está noche. Nunca te había mirado así de distraído sobre alguien. Bueno en realidad si pero no sobre Helga."

"No entiendo que me está pasando Gerald. Me siento diferente. Se me nota mucho?" pregunto Arnold.

"La verdad si, por un momento pensé que Laila lo notaria también, pero me imagino que no te dijo nada."

"Si me pregunto sobre que tenía...pero le conteste que estaba bien."

"Que te está pasando Arnold?"

"No me gusta ver a Helga con Lorenzo." _Oh no, acabo de decir eso?_ Pensó Arnold.

"Por qué?" pregunto Gerald mirando a Arnold con su mirada de confundido.

"No me entiendo ni yo mismo Gerald, toda la noche me estado preguntando eso, pero...mientras más la veo más..."

"Mas que?" añadió Gerald.

"Mas..." Arnold suspiro "...quizás me estoy imaginando algo que no es Gerald."

"Quizás ver a Helga vestida tan sensual te esta alterando la calentura hermano, me imagino que Laila no te ha entregado nada recientemente."

"Nada de qué?" pregunto Arnold confundido por el comentario.

"Nada de calor. ¿Que no se an acostado juntos ustedes o qué?"

"Gerald!" Arnold le murmuro "Yo respeto la decisión de Laila y...ella me a dejado en claro que no quiere tener relaciones hasta que se case."

"Nada de nada?"

"¿Nada Gerald, aparte que te extraña? Que no es igual entre tu y Phoebe?" le pregunto con la voz baja para que Phoebe no escuchara. Mas aparte el ruido fuerte de la música no dejaba que se escuchara bien las conversaciones.

"En realidad Phoebe no me a dicho nada de eso...así que puede pasar en cualquier momento entre nosotros. Pero tu hermano...si Laila dijo que asta la noche de bodas entonces tienes que proponerle matrimonio para acostarte con ella."

Arnold estaba callado mirando a Helga bailar con Lorenzo.

"Arnold?" le exclamo Gerald mas fuerte para que lo escuchara.

"Perdón Gerald que dijiste."

"Olvídalo viejo."

Pasaron unos minutes mas y Helga y Lorenzo regresaron a la mesa a tomar algo. Helga estaba un poco sudada se podía ver un brillo de sudor en su pecho. Lorenzo ya se había quitado su saco de traje y se desabrocho dos botones de su camiseta roja mostrando mas su pecho con su cadena de oro puro colgando.

"Mas vino y coca por favor." Le ordenó Lorenzo al mesero que se les arrimo.

"Bailaste mucho Helga." Dijo Phoebe.

"Tu crees Phoebe? Es que el tiempo pasa de volada cuando estas bailando...hace años que no bailaba así." Dijo Helga limpiándose el sudor de su cuello.

"Cuando fue la ultima vez que bailaste así?" pregunto Arnold.

"Mmmmmm..." Helga pensaba, en realidad ella no había bailado desde aquella noche cuando bailo con Arnold tango enfrente de toda la escuela. "No me acuerdo cabeza de balón pero fue hace tiempo."

"Que no te acuerdas que bailamos juntos el otro día muñeca." Agrego Lorenzo mientras se servía mas vino.

"Ah si...ya me acorde, en realidad si bailamos mucho aquella noche" Helga savia que eran mentiras pero ella quería que Arnold pensara que ella y Lorenzo eran pareja.

"Toda la noche bailamos preciosa." Agregó Lorenzo mientras ponía sus labios de nuevo sobre el cuello de ella.

Helga odiaba en que Lorenzo besara su cuello, pero ella quería atraer la atención de Arnold y para eso ella está dispuesta a aguantar.

Unos minutos más tarde Gerald y Lorenzo platicaron un rato mientras Phoebe y Helga charlaban entre ellas. Arnold se enfado de la conversación y no toleraba en seguir viendo a Helga alado de Lorenzo. Mejor el se levanto de la mesa y se fue un rato a platicar con otros amigos de la escuela que estaban sentados en el otro lado del salón.

Helga se dio cuenta que Laila ya no estaba con Arnold y le pregunto a Phoebe que si ella sabía algo.

"Si Helga, Laila se fue con su papá, Arnold le dijo a Gerald."

"Entonces Arnold se quedó solo?"

"Si Helga pero tu no estas sola." Le murmuro Phoebe discretamente para que Lorenzo no escuchara.

"Sobre eso no ay problema Phoebe. A donde se fue Arnold?" Helga le pregunto con la voz baja.

"Espera." Phoebe le pregunto a Gerald en su oído y el le informo. "Dice Gerald que se fue con unos amigos de la escuela, me imagino que debe de estar por aya."

"No puede ser...y ahora como le are para hablar con el?"

"No se Helga."

Los minutos pasaban y Helga seguía tomando vino con coca. Los nervios de como le haría para que Arnold pueda estar con ella no la dejaban pensar bien. Phoebe se dio cuenta que Helga estaba tomando de más.

"Helga no te vallas a emborrachar."

"Estoy bien Phoebe." Contesto Helga con una sonrisa.

Lorenzo miraba como Helga seguía tomando vino y no le decía nada. De pronto Helga se levantó de la mesa.

"A donde vas?" Le pregunto Lorenzo.

"Voy al baño, como quiera estas bien entreteniendo en tus platicas con Gerald no. Que te apura a donde valla."

"Te acompañó Helga?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"No es necesario Phoebe."

Helga se levantó de su asiento y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la mesa, el suelo se le movía con cada paso que hacía. Las caras de las personas se le revolvían en su vista. Ella batallaba para enfocar su mirada. "Diablos! Sera que el vino me hizo efecto?En...donde estará esa cabeza de balón?" Se preguntaba Helga intentando en mantener el pasó. El tiempo se le hacia eterno pasando entre cada mesa. De pronto sintió alguien que le agarro la mano. Inmediatamente Helga voltio encontrando a un joven desconocido jalándola del brazo.

"Suéltame!" Le exigió Helga.

"Te tengo tu asiento aquí mero preciosa." Le dijo el joven que mostraba señales que estaba pasado en alcohol.

"Suéltame cara de inútil antes que..."

El joven la abrazó fuerte queriendo besarla en sus pechos. Helga se esforzaba para zafarse pero el chavo la tenía abrazada fuertemente con sus brazos abajo.

"Te dije que me sueltes pendejo!!!"

Cuando menos se dio cuenta alguien agarro al joven de los hombros aventándolo al suelo.

"NO LA TOQUES!" Le gritó Arnold furioso.

Helga se quedó parada con su mirada espantada. "Arnold...de donde saliste?"

Arnold la agarro de sus brazos mirando que no estuviera lastimada. "Te lastimo!?"

"No estoy segura...pero, creo que no, pero si estaba intentando en.. besarme."

"Desgraciado!" Exclamó Arnold con enojo.

El joven se levantó del suelo. "Oye cuate perdón, no savia que era tu novia. Esta muy bonita no la dejes que ande sola porque te la roban." Dijo antes de irse a otro lado de la fiesta.

"Helga qué haces sola rodando por acá!?" Preguntó Arnold preocupado. "Que no ves qué todos los chavos tomados andan de este lado!"

"Mmmm...tú crees, yo no los veo." Contesto Helga sonriéndole.

"Helga estas tomada?" Preguntó Arnold mirándola a los ojos.

"No. Bueno un poco tal vez." Contestó ella con su mirada fija en el.

"Helga porque estás sola!? En donde está Lorenzo?"

"Estoy sola, porque...siempre estado así...nada más me la paso...buscando, mirando...y, nunca puedo tocar al hombre que yo...que yo..."

Arnold POV

Mi pecho ardía del sentimiento que llevaba por dentro. Casi podía sentir que me ahogaba con mi propio oxigeno. La miraba tan desesperada en frente de mi, sus ojos fijos azules me estaban haciendo algo que no podía explicar. Helga tenia una mirada cálida penetrante. Su rostro mostraba una angustia hacia algo que no podía comprender. Que es lo que Helga esconde por dentro? Que es lo que ella tiene en su mirada que me cautiva tanto? Siempre la había mirado tan valerosa de personalidad demostrando que no necesitaba nadie ni nada, pero esta noche pude ver más que su hermoso exterior...ella tenía un destello que me deslumbraba no podía evitarlo, traté de detenerme pero...era inevitable, la garre con mis brazos y la apreté en mi pecho. Su calor de cuerpo me privaba de todo a mi alrededor, su pechos pegados en mi me atormentaban con delirio de querer mas de ella.

Con el abrazo fuerte que le di, acerque mi rostro a su mejilla. Helga desprendía una suave fragancia a rosas que me daba serenidad. Me quería llenar de su aroma. Mis manos recorrían su cintura mientras la apretaba a mi cuerpo. Todo de ella era lo que yo quería. Si pensarlo dije lo primero que tenía en mi mente.

"Helga vámonos de aquí." No me importaba como se escuchaba para mi no había nada más correcto que estar con ella.

"A donde iremos?" Me pregunto.

"A donde tú quieras." Le contesté, fue tan natural en hablarle como si yo pudiera saver lo que ella quería. Helga levanto su mano para que la agarrara. No lo pensé ni dos veces y tocando su suave mano nos salimos del salón.

"Espera mi bolso está en la mesa." Me dijo Helga.

"Le llamaré a Gerald para que te lo traiga o para que mande a Phoebe." Le sugerí.

Le llame a Gerald y el mando a Phoebe con el bolso. Mi amigo no savia lo que estaba pasando, le contesté "No se Gerald pero tengo que estar con ella a solas."

Phoebe le dio el bolso a Helga y le susurró algo privado a ella. La tome de la mano de nuevo y caminamos a mi auto, le abrí la puerta para que se sentara y me subí al carro lo más rápido que pude. No puedo describir la desesperación y alegría que sentía en mi en verla conmigo en mi carro. Helga se miraba tan hermosa, mientras más la miraba más me estaba...ohhhh, más la quería acariciar en mis brazos. "A donde quieres que te lleve...le pregunte?"

Helga me miró con lo que puedo jurar que eran lagrimas en sus ojos y me contestó "Estoy sola en mi casa, mejor vamos para ya."

Maneje asta la casa de Helga, ella tuvo que recordarme en donde vivía, la última vez que había estado en su casa fue cuando su hermana me ayudaba con una materia después de escuela. Su hogar se miraba igual como que el tiempo nunca había pasado por esa casa. Helga abrió la puerta de la casa y entramos. Mientras Helga prendía unas lamparas de la casa yo nada más la miraba a ella, su pelo de oro como bello velo para su rostro, su listos rosado enrollado en su cabeza, a pesar que habían pasado todos estos años ella nunca dejo de utilizarlo.

"Quieres algo de tomar." Me pregunto Helga.

"Si tienes agua?" Le pregunté. Helga se miraba nervioso e inquieta. Sin embargo yo me sentía mejor ahora que estábamos solos. Ella me hacía sentir cómodo en su presencia, era como si pudiera sentirme libre a su lado.

Helga me trajo un vaso con agua y me pregunto que si quería ver una película.

"Si eso te hace sentir más pasiva, si podemos ver una." Le comente.

"Mi televisión con mi dvd está en mi habitación. Vamos para arriba?" Me pregunto tímidamente.

"Vamos" le contesté. "Como te sientes ahora Helga, en la fiesta te mirabas un poco mareada."

"Ya se me está pasando cabeza de balón. Aparte el vino que tome no estaba fuerte." Me comentó y le creí, ya no se miraba desorientada.

El cuarto de Helga estaba decorado con dibujos de arte y poesías. Su cama tenía una colcha rosada con almohadas de corazón. Alado de su cama tenía un pequeño sillón como para dos personas. Arriba del sillón había muchas hojas sueltas que tenían escritura.

"Que es esto?" Le pregunté. Helga rápidamente me arrebató la hoja de la mano.

"No es nada...sólo son cosas que se me ocurren." Me contestó un poco ansiosa.

Le sonríe "No savia que te gustaba escribir." Me senté en el sillón. "Que película veremos."

Helga sacó de un cajón barias películas y puso una, se sentó a lado mío casi tímida en hacerlo.

Ella me dijo que película había puesto, pero yo nada más la miraba a ella. Que me estaba sucediendo? Me sentía perdido en su presencia.

Pasaron los minutos y me acerque un poco más a ella, quería tocarla y sentirla cercas a mi. Sus labios húmedos se miraban tan tiernos no me estaba dando cuenta que había puesto mi brazo atrás de sus hombros. Helga me miró, atraída con mi cercana presencia. Sus ojos grandes azules profundos como el mar me hechizaban, me quería sumergir por completo en ella. Mi pecho me pesaba con cada respirar, humedecí mis labios atrayéndome más a ella y como un rose de fuego la besé.

Sus labios eran todo lo que deseaba y más todavía. Su sabor de boca me antojaba cada vez más de ella. La abrase intensamente con mis brazos pegándola más a mi cuerpo. Mis labios no paraban de besarla, me estaba hundiendo más en sus besos. Su suave lengua me rosaba mis labios con tanta dedicación. Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba así, Helga tenía una llama de pasión que me quemaba por completo. No podía parar de probarla, estaba perdiendo todo control sobre mi mismo.

Mi mente se enfocó en ella y en adorarla sin restricciones. La levante del sofá con mis brazos como si fuera mi futura esposa y la acosté sobre la cama. Helga tenía sus manos por todo mi pelo. Me volvía loco en sentir sus dedos recorriendo mi cabellera. Mis manos se resbalaban por su cuerpo, llegando asta sus piernas. Helga levantó su pierna y la presionó sobre mi cadera mientras que enrollaba su otro pierna arriba de mi chamorro. Mi cuerpo se estaba quemando por dentro. Era estar perdido en su pasión y nunca volver. No se cuando fue que me quite mi camiseta blanca. Mis labios bajaron al cuello de Helga mientras mis manos pasaban por sus pechos. Helga se deslizó su vestido poco a poco exponiendo su brazier rosa transparente. Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho, la miraba tan deslumbrante no había mirado nada igual.

"Arnold, te amo." Me murmuro Helga sintiendo su aliento ardiente sobre mi rostro.

Sus palabras de amor llegaron a un lugar en mi corazón que nadie había tocado. Estaba en territorio desconocido. Todo lo que sentía era nuevo regalo para mi.

Estábamos en un punto en donde no había retorno. Para mi era demasiado tarde...yo ya era su prisionero. "Helga, yo nunca he hecho esto con nadie...y no se que me hiciste, pero...no quiero detenerme." Le dije mirándola a los ojos "Quiero cubrirme de ti." Le susurré mientras le besaba suavemente su oído.

Helga suspiro con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla me volvió a besar apasionadamente y me contestó "Yo siempre he sido para ti."

"Me aceptas Helga?" le pregunté con mis ojos húmedos del sentimiento que sentía por dentro.

"Tómame por completo." Me contestó con su voz suave abrazándome desesperadamente mientras me besaba. Mi boca seguía probando su cálido sabor. El calor de su pasión me llegaba asta lo más dentro de mi. Resbalé me mano atrás en su espalda y le desabroché su brazier mientras la besaba. Helga se estremeció cuando sintió su brazier suelto entre sus pechos. Ella tímidamente se lo quitó exponiendo sus glorioso pechos redondos para mi. Inmediatamente me sumergí entre sus pechos tiernos, besando sus delicados pezones rosados con mi lengua. Quería probar todo su cuerpo. Mis manos sentían el ardor de su piel mientras acariciaba su cintura resbalando suavemente su vestido para abajo quitándoselo por completo.

Exponiendo su calzoncillo rosado de encaje.

Podía ver a Helga agitada para respirar.

"Ohhh...Arnold." Me suspiro. "Me siento...apenada en que me veas desnuda."

"No te sientas así...que estás hermosa." Le dije mientras me desabroche el pantalón negro que tenían puesto, quitándomelo por completo. Agarre una sábana que tenía ella doblada sobre el sillón y la extendí para ponérmela enzima mientas me subí delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Puse mis manos sobre su calzoncillo y se lo empecé a deslizar hacía abajo. Helga templaba de estar completamente desnuda para mi.

"Helga quiero que tú me quites mis bóxers." Le dije.

"Me...tiemblan las manos." Me contestó tímida.

Me acosté arriba de su cuerpo y le coloqué sus manos sobre mis bóxer para que me los quitara. Ella lo hizo lentamente intentando en mantener su respiro.

"Helga abre tus ojos." Le dije.

"No puedo...es que, me siento..."

"Amor." Le conteste, nunca había utilizado esa palabra pero con Helga todo me era diferente. "Quiero ver tus encantadores ojos azules."

Helga abrió sus ojos, su mirada le templaba de lo nerviosa que sentía. La quería ver suelta en mis brazos. Le agarre su sedoso pelo y le jale delicadamente el listón rosado. Ese listón que tanto había lucido ella toda su vida. Desde la primera vez que la mire con ese listón cuando éramos tan solo niños sabía que había algo de ella que me atraía. Pero todos estos años Helga nunca me dejaba acercarme a ella, asta esta noche.

Le quite su listón del pelo y lo acomode en mi cuello. "Yo no se, que me as hecho Helga, pero as abierto algo en mi que nadie jamás a podido hacer. Me has cambiado por completo y...ya jamás volveré a ser el mismo." Le mire sus ojos dóciles...viendo asta lo más profundo de ella y no había duda alguna de lo que mi corazón me gritaba en ese momento.

"Helga, te deseo tanto...toma todo de mi que es solo para ti." y la bese.

Podía sentir su cuerpo ardiente derritiéndose para mi mientras la besaba. Yo ya estaba listo para ella, quería hacerla toda mía. Helga abrió sus piernas lentamente otorgándome el lugar de sentir todo su cuerpo. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho con cada movimiento que hacía. Sentía a mi bella Helga suave y delicada.

"Helga mírame." Le dije mientras mi cuerpo la penetraba lentamente. Helga abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. "Te duele mi vida?" Le pregunté con ternura. "Estás demasiado grande...no se como podrás...Oh criminal!" Me contestó dándome un jalón hacia ella con sus brazos.

"Helga, mírame." Le volví a recordad ya que seguía cerrando sus ojos. "Nunca habías estado con nadie?" Le pregunté.

"No...jamás. Me estaba reservando para el hombre que siempre e amado...tú mi Arnold."

"Ohhhh Helga..." le dije con suspiros de pasión. "Te estabas privando para mi?"

"Si, mi cuerpo siempre ha sido para ti." Me contestó Helga con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos con lagrimas.

"Estas en buenas manos Helga. Suéltate en mi, amor." La agarre fuertemente en mis brazos y apreté mi cuerpo más hacia ella. Podía sentir su cuerpo abriéndose suavemente para mi.

"Oh criminal!!!! Ohhh Arnold!!!! Si, Si...lo quiero!!" Gritaba Helga con pasión y dolor en su rostro.

"Helgaaaa!!!" Pegue mis labios a los de ella besándola, dando un último esfuerzo para meter todo mi miembro en su cuerpo asta que llegue al máximo. Estábamos completamente unidos. Podía sentir cada movimiento mínimo que ella hacía. La miraba preciosa, no había nadie como ella, mi Helga...era única.

"Oh Arnold!!!" Gimió ella mientras me besaba, sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda. "Eres tan bella Helga...y eres toda mía." Le dije moviendo mi cuerpo en unión con el de ella. Metiendo mi miembro una y otra vez en su suave delicado cuerpo. Helga finalmente se soltó en mi y enrolló sus piernas en mis caderas ajustándome más todavía hacia ella. La besaba con desesperación mientras la miraba a sus hermosos ojos. Viendo sus pechos tiernos moverse con el movimiento de mi cuerpo. Ella era toda mía, quería que ese momento durara por siempre, pero no pude contenerme más...

"Helga, amor." Le dije entre suspiros de pasión. De pronto sentí como el cuerpo de Helga se estremeció apretando mi miembro más todavía. Podía ver en su rostro de ella, que estaba en completo placer. Ya no pude más y abrazándola en mi cuerpo la bese mientras explotaba todo mi pasión en ella. Una divina sensación que jamás me lo pude haber imaginado.

Exhaustos los dos pude observar que tan sudados realmente estábamos. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado sobre el cuerpo de Helga. No me había dado cuenta que todavía tenía su listón rosado en mi cuellos. Helga me agarro mi pelo y lo volvió a acariciar. Pasando sus dedos entre mi cabellera una y otra vez. La miraba tan serena mientras lo hacía con una suave sonrisa en su rostros.

"Como te sientes?" Le pregunté.

"No tengo palabras para describirlo." Me contestó mientras seguía tocando mi pelo. "Que bueno que no te cortaste tu pelo." Me comentó.

"Te gusta que lo traiga un poco largo?"

"Si me fascina así...siempre me a gustado todo sobre ti."

La mire a los ojos y le pregunté "Helga, porque todo este tiempo nunca me dijiste como te sentías hacia mi."

"Te lo dije una vez hace muchos años...en la terraza de FTi pero al final tú no me creíste."

"Helga, por un momento pensé que estabas jugando con migo, éramos niños en aquel tiempo, porque nunca dejabas que me acercara a ti?"

"No lo se cabeza de balón. Creo que era más fácil para mi en amarte de lejos que en exponerme a abrirte mis sentimientos y...que tú no me correspondieras."

"Oh Helga..." la bese de nuevo, no me cansaba de besarla. "Yo te quise hablar varias veces pero cada vez que te decía algo tú me gritabas. Al final me aleje de ti porque pensé que eso era lo que tú querías."

"Yo nunca deje de amarte cabeza de balón." Me contestó Helga. Sus palabras entraron en mi corazón como diamantes luminosos. Todo lo que era ella se estaba convirtiendo en un tesoro para mi. Cerré mis ojos excavando asta lo más profundo de mi, mi corazón me enseñaba todo muy claro...ya no había dudas, ni confusiones, yo amaba a Helga Pataki. *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Oh, por todos, los cielos!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Me quede sin palabras. ️**

 **Y lo que dijo Sid se cumplió.**

 **La bomba explotó!**

 **Y para los que se acuerdan de lo que dije hace semanas también se cumplió. Oh Laila o Lila para inglés, te dije, que lo pagarías. y todavía no e terminado con esta historia.**

 **Durante la escritura de este capítulo estaba escuchando la canción "On his knees" álbum de "Fifty shade darker" nunca mire las películas pero la canción que escuché para motivarme a escribir este capítulo está muy buena. Es una canción classical. Se los recomiendo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Recomendación: Lean este capitulo lentamente. ***

* * *

Arnold POV

Abrí mis ojos encontrando el rostro dormido de Helga. Parecía que el vino le había caído pesado. Mire su reloj alado de su cama dándome cuenta que me había quedado dormido unos minutos arriba de su cuerpo. Cuidadosamente me levante y cubrí a Helga con la sábana. Me quite el listón rosado que tenia sobre mi cuello, en ese moment me di cuenta que tenía sangre sobre mi miembro. Por un momento me alarmé y destapé a Helga para confirmar que no estuviera sangrando de más, pero no. Solté un suspiro de alivio en saver que ella estaba bien. Era increíble...todavía no podía creerlo, le había quitado la virginidad a Helga Pataki, y no nada más ella la perdió, también yo. Me sentía diferente como si había dejado al adolescente atrás para dar paso al hombre en mi. Helga me dio algo que me cambió y no hablaba de solo su cuerpo, si no de algo más valioso, su amor.

Me acorde que tenia un pañuelo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo saqué para limpiarme. Era un pañuelo de seda que venía con un saco que no utilize esa noche. Después de limpiarme doble el pañuelo y lo guarde de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me senté en la cama mirando a Helga dormir y recordando lo dulce que fue en hacerla mía. Cerró mis ojos y todavía podía sentir como la penetraba cuidadosamente, convirtiéndola en mi mujer. Me salió una lágrima de sentimiento recordando lo que Helga me dijo " _Yo nunca deje de amarte cabeza de balón"_ mi corazón se agito de felicidad. Jamás había sentido el amor de alguien tan profundo, tan puro como el de Helga.

Estando todavía desnudó me acurruqué abajo de las sábanas a lado de ella. A pesar de que era una noche fría el contacto de nuestros cuerpos nos mantenía en calor. El aroma del cuerpo de Helga me relajaba, la respiré profundo mientras cerraba mis ojos. Lentamente me fui quedando dormido escuchando el suave ronquido de su respirar.

Al día siguiente me despertó el sonido de un celular vibrando, mire que Helga seguía dormida. Me enderecé buscando mi celular y lo encontré tirado en el suelo sobre mi lado de la cama. Lo agarre y mire un texto de Laila diciendo que estaba en la casa de su tía y que se regresaría el día de hoy. Laila...mi mente la había bloqueado completamente. ¿Ahora que pasara entre Laila y yo? Después de estar con Helga me di cuenta de lo intenso que son mis sentimientos en realidad por ella. Laila es una buena chica y pensé que la quería, pero...después de sentir el verdadero corazón de Helga, me e dado cuenta que lo que yo sentía por Laila no era amor. Dejé mi celular abajo en el suelo de nuevo mientras me recosté otra vez a lado de Helga mirándola dormir. Se miraba tan dulce inocente dormida, mi corazón latía fuertemente nada mas en estar cercas de ella. Mientras más la miraba más me convencía...que yo no podía, estar sin ella. *

Helga abrió sus ojos encontrando a Arnold despierto mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"Realmente estas conmigo. No te soñé." Dijo Helga mostrando una mirada llena de sentimientos.

"No lo soñaste Helga. ¿Como te sientes?"

"Hasta ahorita estoy como nunca lo e estado, nada más en saber que te pude tener para mi anoche." Sin aviso Helga se lanzó arriba del cuerpo de Arnold besándolo sin límite en todo su rostro. Rosaba sus labios tiernamente por su nariz y por toda su frente. Helga se aseguró en besar cada parte de su rostro con ternura y pasión. Sus labios fueron bajando delicadamente por el cuello de Arnold, probando su piel con su lengua. El dulce sabor de su cuerpo más la enloquecía a ella.

"Helga...me estás...ahhh." Soltó Arnold un gemido de excitación sintiendo la lengua de Helga en su cuello deslizándose asta su pecho.

Helga POV

Estaba en un paraíso al despertar y encontrarme con los ojos hermosos verdes de mi amado Arnold, mirándome con afecto. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez todo había sido un hermoso sueño, pero en realidad paso. Arnold y yo hicimos el amor en mi cama, nunca me pude haber imaginado que terminaríamos así esa noche. Arnold no paraba de mirarme, me sentía como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez. Lo quería sentir de nuevo, en probar su dulce piel. Me subí rápidamente en su cuerpo y le empecé a dar besos húmedos por todo su rostro. Lo que tantas beses me imaginé que le hacía se estaba cumpliendo, tenía a Arnold para mi en mi cama y quería liberarme por completo en el una y otra vez. Acariciaba su pelo rubio pasando mis dedos entre sus mechones gruesos de cabellera, sentía como si no podía agarrarlo lo suficiente. En sentir su pelo en mis manos me desataban por completo. Por un momento me sentí entre niña y mujer. El lado niña de mi que siempre quiso jugar con su pelo y el lado de mujer que quería devorarlo con mis labios. El medaba algo que yo no podía describir, su olor de cuerpo, su calor de piel me estremecía. Mientras mas saboreaba su cuerpo mas me calentaba de el. Toqué su cálido miembro acomodándolo para mí y me fui sentando lentamente arriba de él deslizándome poco a poco en el sintiendo dolor satisfactorio que me llenaba todo mi vientre.

" Helgaaaaa..." Arnold dijo mi nombre en placer sintiendo mi cuerpo sobre él. Finalmente, tenía toda su firmeza adentro de mi, dándome una sensación nueva que me consumía por completo. Arnold abrió sus ojos pasmados en seducción, me agarro mis caderas lentamente moviéndome junto con su cuerpo.

Sentí mi vientre en fuego gozoso, calor seductor que me daba Arnold. Me agarro mis manos mirándome a los ojos moviendo mi cuerpo con sus caderas. Mis pechos brincaban de emoción con nuestro movimiento, lo sentía tan grande adentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se empezó a debilitad por el placer tan intenso que su miembro me daba. Pero las manos fuertes de Arnold me mantenía firme sobre el. Sus caderas seguían presionando su duro miembro más adentro de mi con cada sentada que mi cuerpo daba en el. Arnold se mordía el labio en placer sin apartar su mirada en mi. Yo no podía con mi calentura interior. Solo en ver su carita chapeada apasionada por mi me volvió loca. Todo lo que el me daba me enriquecía cada vez más de él.

Mi cuerpo se apretó más sobre su miembro soltando intensas olas de placer. "Aaaahhhhhhhh...Arnooold!"

Arnold se enderezo y me abrazo intensamente demostrando una fuerza en su cuerpo que nunca me imaginé. "Besame" me murmuro mirándome en delirio de orgasmo. Enrollé mis brazos sobre su cuello y probé su boca ardiente acariciando su lengua con la mía mientras Arnold presionaba más su miembro en mi cuerpo escurriéndome de el.

Sin movernos más continuamos besándonos estando los dos sentados en la cama con mis piernas enrolladas en sus caderas y los brazos de Arnold asegurándome en el. De pronto mi celular sonó. El ruido del teléfono nos despertó a la realidad.

"Ahora como me levantó?" Le pregunté a Arnold, a pesar que los dos ya habías terminado todavía sentía su hinchado miembro en mi.

"No tengo idea mi vida." Me murmuro Arnold mientras besaba mi cuello. En escuchar su hermosa voz referirse a mi como _mi vida_ me lleno mi corazón de ternura de amor. Lo mire a los ojos derramando una lágrima del sentimiento. "Mi vida?" Le pregunté. Arnold me sonrió "Por su puesto, eso es lo que representas para mi." Arnold seguía mirando todo mi rostro como si me estuviera analizando por completo y pasando saliva me dijo "Helga te amo, y quiero que seas toda para mi."

No podía creerlo, mi bellísimo cabeza de balón me amaba, realmente me amaba y quería seguir estando con migo. Lo mire a sus ojos esperando una respuesta mía y me lleno de sentimiento. "Arnold tú tienes a alguien." Le dije. Arnold movió su cabeza de lado a lado "Helga, yo quiero que seas mi novia, te amo con una intensidad que jamás pensé que yo pudiera amar. Ahora que estoy contigo me e dado cuenta como se siente el _verdadero_ amor. Y lo que yo tengo con Laila, no es amor. Cuando ella regrese de su viaje con su padre le dire que lo nuestro se terminó. Y en realidad...ahora que lo pienso, mi relación con Laila ya había terminado hace tiempo, pero no lo miraba. Tú me has dado una felicidad y amor que no pensé que existía, tú eres la mujer para mi Helga."

En un segundo me llene de preguntas y dudas.

"Pero que pasará con tus planes de universidad, con los míos...con todo lo que..."

"Helga me amas?" Me pregunto Arnold con sus ojos llenos de un brillo que jamás había mirado.

"Te amo con todo lo que soy yo." Le contesté. Arnold me agarró mi mejilla pasando su dedo por la lágrima que me rodaba y me respondió.

"Entonces haremos que lo nuestro funcione. Buscaremos la manera en estar juntos."

Las palabras de Arnold me llegaron a mi corazón como un nuevo amanecer. Lo abrase fuertemente llenando mi corazón de una felicidad que nunca imaginé. De lo intenso que lo abrace con lágrimas en mis ojos nos caímos en la cama llenos de una sueño que nadie nos podía quitar. Lo seguí llenando de besos en todo su rostro. Arnold sonreía de felicidad en sentir mis labios sobre su piel. Por un momento era como si el tiempo había regresado en el y era un niño otra vez, ese rostro de tranquilidad y felicidad que ponía cada vez que me abrasaba había regresado. Me acuerdo como lo empujaba cada vez que me abrazaba cuando estábamos en la primaria, esa era otra Helga confundida por el Fuerte sentimiento que sentía, ahora soy lo suficientemente madura para saver cuando tengo a un verdadero tesoro en mis brazos y Arnold es todo para mi, siempre lo a sido y jamás lo dejare ir*

El celular de Helga sonó de nuevo. Ella estiró su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono que estaba sobre la cajonera alado de su cama.

"Bueno" contestó Helga estando acostada sobre el cuerpo de Arnold, mientras el le acariciaba su espalda.

"Helga me dejaste preocupada, anoche te mande unos textos y luego te llame pero la llamada no entraba, todo bien?"

"Si Phoebe...en realidad estoy como nunca lo estado." Phoebe noto algo extraño en la vos de Helga.

"Helga...Arnold te dejo anoche en tu casa verdad o se desviaron a otro lado?"

"Aaaaaaa...mejor hablamos más tarde Phoebe. Pero todo esta bien no te preocupes, Adiós." Helga colgó.

"Que hora son?" Pregunto Arnold.

"Es hora de levantarnos Romeo."

"Romeo? No me habías llamado así desde..." Arnold pensaba.

"Si, desde la primaria...ya te acordaste? Ándale vamos a bañarnos." Dijo Helga levantándose de la cama.

"Helga, no crees que estaría bien en cuidarnos con algo?"

"No crees que es demasiado tarde para cuidarnos Arnoldo?"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en preocupación "Porque lo dices!?"

"Tranquilizate Arnold, estado tomando pastillas anticonceptivas desde hace dos años. El doctor me las recomendó para regularizar mi menstruación."

"Ah que bien, por un momento me preocupe."

Helga se rio de el. "Como serás cabeza de balón, esa preguntas se hacen antes de tener relaciones."

"Perdon Helga esque yo nunca había pensando en nada de eso."

"Ya veo Arnoldo."

"En donde están tus papá Helga? Me extraño en no verlos anoche."

"Bob está fueras de la ciudad en un viaje de negocios y Miriam está con mi abuela. Así que tenemos la casa para nosotros cabeza de balón." Se levantó Helga de la cama "Me voy a meter a bañar Arnoldo...me quieres acompañar?" Helga mostraba una sonrisa mientras agarraba una toalla.

Arnold la miraba inseguro sobre la idea, pero savia que estaban solos y quiso aprovechar. "Esta bien te sigo, que toalla utilizo?"

"Puedes utilizar esta toalla es la que yo utilizo seguido, es rosa espero que eso no te incomode." Helga le paso la toalla a Arnold el la utilizó para enrollársela en la cintura. Ella se enrojeció en verlo. "No puedo negar que asta el rosa se te ve bien Arnoldo." Arnold únicamente se le quedo viendo con su mirada tranquila que Helga adoraba.

Después de entrar en el baño, Helga abrió la regadera y se metió abajo del agua tibia. Arnold observada como el agua le resbalaba por todo su suave cuerpo como si fuera un sedoso protector transparente sobre su piel. Su pelo mojado se miraba más largo todavía extendiéndose por su espalda. Helga se volteo con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás dando vista a sus gloriosos pechos goteando en agua. Arnold tenía sus ojos abiertos mirando cada detalle del cuerpo de ella. "Me pasas el shampo Arnoldo es la botella blanca que esta ahí?" dijo Helga con sus ojos cerrados mientras se mojaba el pelo. Arnold agarro la botella y se hecho shampoo en su mano, sin decirle nada a Helga se acerco hacia ella y le empezó a lavar su pelo. Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida por ver como Arnold estaba parado enfrente de ella lavándole su pelo. "Te dije que me pasaras el shampoo Arnoldo, no que me labaras el pelo."

"Yo te quiero lavar tu pelo Helga." Respondió Arnold con su voz suave. El estaba tan cercas a ella que los pechos de Helga rosaban su piel. Después de enjabonarle el pelo las mano de Arnold le resbalaron delicadamente por la espalda de Helga bajando asta su firme trasero y subiéndolas lentamente por sus caderas llegando asta sus pechos. Arnold adoraba lo suave que se sentía Helga enjabonada. Los ojos verdes de el no paraban en adorarla con la mirada, Helga sintió como el miembro del Arnold se erecto listo para tenerla de nuevo.

"Cabeza de balón te me estas excitando mucho nada mas por enjabonarme." Comento Helga.

"Tiene algo de malo." Respondió Arnold "Asta enjabonada te vez divina Helga." Arnold dejo que el agua cayera sobre su pelo de ella. "Cuando te dije que nos bañáramos juntos Arnoldo no me imagine que me ibas a lavar miiiii...que hace?"

Arnold la levanto con una gran fuerza y presiono a Helga en la pared de la regadera penetrándola desprevenidamente. "Aaaaaaarnold!" Helga soltó un grito de placer mientras se agarraba de los hombros de él. Las piernas de Helga se enrollaron sobre la cadera de Arnold sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos mientras la sostenía sobre su miembro. Helga estaba con su mente llena de placer sintiendo la dureza de el sobre ella. Arnold la seguía penetrando duro bajo el agua mirando los ojos azules encantadores de Helga. "En el primer año de preparatoria soñé que te agarraba así." Dijo Arnold entre gemidos de pasión acomodando a Helga cada vez más en sus caderas. "Meeee...soña-bas Arnold?" pregunto Helga entres suspiros. "Si amor" le contesto el llenándose del cuerpo de ella. Arnold se sentía en control total sobre su amada. Sintiendo el exquisito cuerpo de ella entregado hacia el. "Helga...no puedo, aguantar más." Murmuró Arnold en pasión. Helga lo abrazo fuertemente en placer sintiendo la dureza de el terminando en ella.

La fuerza que él había hecho para mantener a Helga en sus brazos lo dejo agotado. Intentando en respirar Arnold bajo cuidadosamente a Helga para que se volviera a parar.

Helga miro a Arnold cambiar el agua a más fresca mientras se remojaba la cabeza. "Que te paso cabeza de balón?" Helga estaba todavía asombrada por la manera en que Arnold la había agarrado.

"No se Helga...te mira tan exquisita que tenía que sentir tu cuerpo calentando el mío, espero que no te haya lastimado?"

"Estoy un poco resentida por lo de anoche todavía, pero nada que no pueda aguantar. Cuantas veces lo hemos hecho ya...tres veces."

"Parece que si...hoy en la mañana tu te aprovechaste de mi." Comento Arnold mientras se seguía mojando el pelo.

"Oh si, pues bien que lo gozaste Romeo...y luego con lo que me hiciste ahorita ya te cobraste asta de más."

Arnold sonrió "Pues si eso es aprovecharme de ti, no está nada mal. ¿Entonces en donde vamos a desayunar?"

Helga le hecho shampoo a Arnold en el pelo y se lo empezó a lavar.

"Siempre si te vas a quedar conmigo para desayunar?"

"Por supuesto Helga, que pensabas que ya me iba a ir?"

"No...bueno, como no tenias nada de esto planeado y pues...ni yo tampoco, yo no se que tenias planeado en hacer el día de hoy."

"Que tal si nos cambiamos y pensamos en donde vamos a desayunar, después de ahí ya veremos." Sugirió Arnold.

"Perfecto, te voy a cocinar el mejor desayuno que hayas tenido."

"Vas a cocinar tu?"

"Porque no, tú crees que no te va a gustar mi comida Arnoldo?"

"No, yo no quise decirlo de esa manera, es que por un momento pensé que desayunaríamos en un restaurante."

"Mejor dejemos el restaurante para una cena romántica cabeza de balón. Ayer compre un poco de mandado para mi así que yo te cocinare."

"Helga?"

"Si cabeza de balón."

"No crees que ya tengo el pelo lo suficientemente limpio."

Helga seguía lavando el pelo de Arnold con el shampoo. "Yo siempre soñaba con lavarte el pelo Arnoldo, así que déjame disfruto este momento." Arnold le hacia ojitos de amor a Helga mientras ella le lavaba su pelo. "Como eres de coqueto conmigo cabeza de balón hasta para lavarte el pelo."

Unos minutos después los dos se salieron del baño y se cambiaron. Helga se puso un vestido rosa cómodo y Arnold saco un cambio de ropa que apenas había comprado el otro día en la tienda. Mientras Helga cocinaba Arnold estaba sentado en la barrita de la cocina mirando a Helga preparar el desayuno. "Te ayudó Helga?"

"Yo puedo cabeza de balón." Helga sacó huevos, tocino y harina para pancakes. Mientras Helga preparaba la comida pensó en algo. "Cabeza de balón, tú me soñabas antes?"

"Yo siempre te e soñado Helga."

"Siempre?"

Arnold respiro profundamente recordando los diferentes sueños que tuvo con ella. "Desde que estaba en la primaria."

"Y porque nunca me dijiste Arnoldo."

"Ya lo puedo imaginar Helga, te hubiera dicho...Helga soñé contigo anoche. Tu sabes muy bien que me hubieras contestado."

Helga se carcajeó "Si tienes razón te hubiera contestado...Estas demente o que cabeza de balón, quítate de mi camino pervertido!"

"Exactamente hermosa." Contestó Arnold con una sonrisa suave.

"Pero que soñabas sobre mi?" Preguntó Helga deseosa en saver.

"Cuando estaba en la primaria soñé que te enamorabas de mi primo Arnie y que yo me enamoraba de ti."

"Yo enamorada de Arnie! Ahora eso si es demencia." Agregó Helga.

"Después en la secundaria sobre que estaba en la jungla solo y que tú aparecía para ayudarme a encontrar a mis padre."

"En serio, de todas las personas que pudiste haber imaginado en la jungla tú me miraste a mi?" Comentó Helga con sentimiento en su mirada.

"Si...y después de ahí te miraba en mis sueños como un ángel que aparecía cuando estaba mal, y...uno que otro sueño en donde... tú y yo hacíamos en amor, como el sueño de la regadera."

"Como te sentías en las mañanas cuando despertabas con un sueño así?" Preguntó Helga.

Arnold sonrió recordando "Despertaba muy caliente por ti...no podía comprenderlo pero...con el tiempo me convencí que solo era un sueño que no tenía significado...estaba muy equivocado."

"No será que soñabas con otras chicas también o con la Laila?"

"No Helga tú eras la única que aparecía en mis sueños. Por un tiempo pensé en acercarme a ti y hablarte...pero solo te decía buenos días y me gritabas."

"Oh Arnold...tú siempre ve volvías loca de amor por ti, desde la primera vez que te mire entrar al kínder con tu paraguas chuleando mi moño rosado me enamoraste. Pero en aquel tiempo éramos niños y no podía entender porque me sentía así. A ti te miraba tan perfecto, lindo, inteligente, eras un príncipe para mi...te quería hablar y besar pero mi carácter no me dejaba ser yo a tu lado...me la pasaba escribiendo poemas de amor y recitando que te amaba escondida en los pasillos de la escuela. Tú eras mi dulce sueño inalcanzable en realizarse."

Arnold se acercó a Helga volteándola hacia el, mirándola a sus delicados húmedos ojos azules que brillaban de amor por el. "Que fue lo que cambió en ti Helga? Porque asta ahora te acercaste as mi?"

Helga bajo la mirada "Porque tenía planeado en irme lejos de esta ciudad y...savia que no te volvería a ver...quería la oportunidad, tan solo una única oportunidad, en estar contigo y entregarme por completo a ti, sin condiciones, sin promesas, sin límites...solo estar contigo, por esa, única vez."

"Oh Helga." Las lágrimas de rodaban a Arnold por su mejilla de escuchar el corazón de Helga. La abrazó fuertemente presionando el rostro de ella sobre su pecho. El amor de Helga le ardía en su corazón como fuego de pasión. El siempre había mirado a Helga diferente a las demás chicas pero no tenía idea del gran secreto de amor que ella guardaba en su corazón.

"Por poco y te iba a perder para siempre mi Helga. Me siento tan tanto en no haber mirado tu amor desde antes." Comento Arnold con suspiros en su pecho.

"No es tu culpa Arnold, yo simplemente oculté mis sentimiento de ti, pero hoy me vez como soy. Una joven sentimental que siempre a estado enamorada de su cabeza de balón."

Arnold se limpio las lagrimas le murmuro a Helga en sus labios "Ahora que te tengo en mis brazos no te dejaré ir Helga Pataki."

Arnold pego sus labios a los de Helga mientras inhalaba el aroma de su piel. La apretó entre sus brazos fuertemente deslizando su mano por abajo del pelo de ella. El calor pasional que transpiraban sus cuerpos los mantenía en su propio paraíso, con solo un beso.

 _Ring...ring...ring_

Sonó el celular de Arnold. Ellos se seguían besando ignorando el ruido de la llamada.

 _Ring...ring...ring_

Entraba una llamada tras otra.

 _Ring...ring...ring_

"Quien será?" Pregunto Arnold molesto por la interrupción. Agarró su teléfono y miró que la llamada era de Laila.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Estos dos güeritos como se calientan. Como les pareció? Me imagine a Arnold con la toalla rosa ja ja ja en mi mente se miraba muy bien. Bueno también me imagine lo demás verdad ;)**

 **Definitivamente Arnold y Helga disfrutaron su tiempo juntos por la mañana. Me gusto mucho que Helga pueda abrir sus sentimientos con Arnold para poder decirle lo que ella a tenido en su corazón todos estos años.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentario y buenos deseos para la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta semana. En referencia a cuando estaré actualizando esta historia es difícil en saber, pero no creo que deje pasar muchos días entre capítulos. ;) Me gusta tomar mi tiempo con los capítulos y leerlos una y otra vez antes de publicarlos. Yo se que tengo pequeños errores de ortografía pero siempre intento en corregir. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y buenas sugerencias.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 4

"Bu-eno." Contestó Arnold el teléfono casi tímido en hacerlo.

Una voz lamentablemente conocida lo alarmó. "Estoy en la casa de huéspedes y tú abuelo me dijo que no llegaste toda la noche, estás bien?" Pregunto Laila preocupada.

"Que estás en la casa de huéspedes!? Qué haces ahí!? supuestamente llegarías más tarde hoy!" Arnold sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho del espanto en saver que Laila estaba en su casa.

"Te quise sorprender Osito y te traje desayuno...estás con Gerald?"

"Aaa-aah si, ahí estoy, digo aquí estoy."

"Y porque pasaste la noche con Gerald?" Preguntó Laila más tranquila.

"Porqueeee...mmm. Nos jun-tamos con unos amigos después de la fiesta y...algo que comí no me callo bien y no quise manejar...así que, me quede dormido con Gerald, aquí, si."

Viendo lo turbado que se miraba Arnold platicando con Laila, Helga decidió en subir a su cuarto. Apago la estufa, dejo los huevos hechos y camino rápidamente hacia el segundo piso. Arnold seguía mirando hacia el suelo caminando en círculos pensando, que decirle a Laila que ni se dio cuenta que Helga se había retirado.

"Pobrecito mi novio osito, como pasaste la noche entonces?" Preguntó Laila concertada.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron recordando las hermosas imágenes de su noche en los brazos de Helga.

"Arnold...te quedaste callado."

"Bien, la pase bien." Contesto él rápidamente.

"Estás seguro Arnold, te escucho diferente?"

Arnold empezó a toser de los nervios. "Co-mo, me escucho igual...quizás un poco resen-tido con mi garganta que me duele un poco. Te acuerdas que te dije que sentía mi garganta seca."

"Si pero...es algo más. Me gustaría verte ahorita en la mañana, puedes manejar y te espero aquí en tu cuarto. Te digo que traje desayuno y si estás enfermo me gustaría cuidarte."

Arnold sentía que se le iba el aire de sus pulmones. "Pero..."

"Que no me quieres ver osito?"

"Aaah si pero...que no estaba tu tía muy enferma?" No puedo dejar a Helga sola con el desayuno hecho. Pensaba Arnold.

"Luego te platico cuando llegues. Te esperare en tu cuarto, no me hagas esperar." Le dijo Laila con un tono demandante.

Arnold soltó un respiro fuerte "Esta bien...ahí llegó."

"En cuantos minutos llegas?" Preguntó Laila cambiando la voz a mas dulce.

"No sé en unos minutos." Respondió Arnold con su voz seria.

"Mándame un texto cuento estés afuera osito."

"Adiós Laila" se despidió Arnold.

"Me lo mandaras el texto?" Volvió a preguntar Laila no dejando que el colgara.

"Si, está bien...adiós." Colgó Arnold finalmente levantando su mirada a la cocina con la sorpresa qué Helga ya se había retirado. De inmediato Arnold corrió hacia arriba y se asomó en el cuarto de Helga encontrándola sentada sobre su cama.

"Helga estas bien?" Le pregunto Arnold hincándose en frente de ella intentando en mirarla a su ojos. Helga tenía su rostro hacia abajo con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas y cayendo en su vestido. Arnold le agarro sus mano delicadamente y se las acariciaba mientras pasaba saliva del sentimiento que sentía en ver a Helga mal.

"Amor por favor no llores...todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás."

Las palabras de Arnold le daban poco consuelo a ella. "Ya te vas, verdad?" Pregunto Helga con su voz débil.

Arnold seguía acariciando las manos de Helga. Pensando que decirle. "Helga no me quiero ir y dejarte así."

"Ella te está esperando. No la dejes esperar mucho...después de todo ella es tu novia." Le recordó Helga.

"Helga ya te dije que voy a hablar con ella y lo are hoy. Te amo mi vida...y todo lo que te dije lo cumpliré. Pero por favor no me quiero ir y dejarte llorando."

Helga se limpió sus lágrimas, y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes concertados de Arnold.

"Arnold...anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, tú me diste el sueño que yo tanto anhelaba, y no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti, siempre recordare nuestra noche de amor...toda mi vida."

Arnold soltó un suspiro profundo llenando su corazón con las palabras de ella, se levantó agarrándola fuertemente con sus brazos. Helga se paro junto con el dejándose abrazar intensamente. Arnold sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de Helga presionado en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su aliento. "Helga eres lo más hermoso que me a pasado en mi vida, tu amor me a cambiado por completo. Tu me otorgaste el honor de poder abrir tu cuerpo y cubrirme en el, dejándome amarte completamente. Nunca olvidare tenerte en mis brazos asiéndote toda mía. Te amo tesoro y no te perderé. Confía en mi." Arnold pego sus labios calientes a los de Helga, saboreando sus dulce sabor de boca, acariciando su lengua. Arnold estaba deslumbrado de ella, no podía detenerse de seguir probando su aliento.

"Helga...eres mi adición" le murmuro Arnold entre besos húmedos de pasión.

 _Ring...Ring._

 _Ring...Ring_

El celular seguía timbrando Helga se soltó de Arnold y dio un paso hacia atrás, "De seguro es ella, mejor ya vete, después platicamos."

Arnold saco su celular de su bolsillo y apretó el botón de silencio.

"No tengo tu número de celular Helga." Le recordó.

"Pero yo tengo el tuyo Arnold, te mandare un mensaje en la noche."

"Hasta en la noche?" Le pregunto Arnold no aprobando la respuesta.

"Si Arnoldo, hasta esta la noche. Ahora ya vete."

"Vas a estar sola en estos días Helga?"

"Si...porque, que tienes en mente?" La mirada de Helga demostró curiosidad.

"Solo para saber amor. Te veo después." Arnold se salió del cuarto y de inmediato se regresó. "Que se te olvido Arnoldo?" pregunto Helga con sus cejas levantadas.

Arnold la volvió a apretar en sus brazos abrazándola una vez más murmurando "Regresare" y se retiró del cuarto.

Helga vio como Arnold bajó al primer piso, agarro su cartera que había dejado en la cocina y se salió de la casa. Helga se encamino lentamente hacia la puerta y la atrancó sintiendo un vacío en su corazón. "Porque te pones triste Helga? No es esto lo que querías? ¿Porque lloras? " se reclamó ella mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta.

Arnold salió apresurado a su carro y saco su celular, miro que tenia cuatro llamadas perdidas, tres era de Laila y la otra llamada de Gerald. Inmediatamente Arnold le marco a su mejor amigo mientras manejaba.

"Hey Gerald me llamaste?"

"En que líos me metes viejo."

"Por qué?" pregunto Arnold confundido

"Me marco tu novia y me dijo que quería hablar contigo. Le dije que porque no te marcaba a tu cel y me contesto que te marco barias veces y no le contestabas. Me insistió que te comunicara con ella, que tú habías pasado la noche en mi casa. ¡Puedes imaginarte mi sorpresa de lo que ella me estaba diciendo!"

"Lo siento mucho Gerald, no puedo creer que te llamo a ti preguntando por mi. ¿¡Que le dijiste!?"

"Naturalmente le dije que habías pasado la noche conmigo pero que ya te habías ido, que te marcara."

"Gracias Gerald, me salvaste." Contesto Arnold sintiendo un alivio en su pecho.

"Que esta pasando viejo!? ¿En donde pasaste la noche!?"

Arnold se quedo callado unos segundos pensando que contestarle a Gerald.

"Le...di un raite a Helga a su casa y ya...después de ahí me fui a mi casa a dormir."

"Eso no es cierto Arnold. Laila me dijo que estaba en tu casa buscándote por eso ella me llamo a mi porque supuestamente tu habías pasado la noche aquí. ¿¡Entonces que!? En donde estabas Arnold o quizás la mejor pregunta es...Que tanto hiciste anoche Arnold!?"

"Nada, no hicimos nada. Solo estábamos...platicando y ya!"

"Estábamos? ¿Te quedaste con Helga anoche?"

"No...bueno si, es que tuve que darle un raite y...estaba mareada por el vino que tomo y me quise asegurar que se quedara bien...asi que, me quede dormido y...pues si paso asi."

"Te, quedaste, dormido con Helga?" volvió a preguntar Gerald lentamente.

"Que tiene eso de malo Gerald, no es como si me...bueno olvídalo."

"No , no, espera. ¿Te acostaste, con Helga Pataki anoche?" Pregunto Gerald con la voz firme.

Arnold se quedo congelado por la pregunta.

"¡Que cabron eres Arnold, te chingaste a Helga anoche verdad!"

"CALLATE GERALD! Lo que paso entre Helga y yo fue algo hermoso!" Exclamó Arnold levantando su voz furiosamente.

Gerald no dijo nada por cinco segundo, después contesto serio diciendo "Hermano, yo nada más jugaba para ver que contestabas pero...hablas en serio...si paso."

Arnold suspiro. "Si Gerald, paso."

"Y que harás con Laila entonces? Porque no creo que quieras quedarte con las dos verdad o...sí?"

"Gerald tu me conoces mejor que eso. Por su puesto que hablare con Laila y cortare mi relación con ella por completo. Yo amo a Helga y quiero estas con ella."

"La amas? ¿Así de serio está la cosa?"

"Eso y más...Helga siempre ha sido la chica para mí, ahora ya me di cuenta y quiero estar con ella."

Arnold miro que entro otra llamada de Laila en su celular. "Gerald me estaba llamando Laila y ya llegué a mi casa, te llamo después."

"Sale hermano, suerte para ti porque la ocuparás." Se despidió Gerald.

Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes encontrando a su abuelo esperándolo en la entrada. "Que te paso chaparrito, tu novia me estaba cuestionando como si fuera agente del FBI, ya no sabia que hacer con ella, siempre e sabido que tu novia es media especial pero esta vez ya no la aguantaba."

"Perdón Abuelo me quede dormido en la casa de Gerald. ¿En dónde está Laila?"

"Se fue a tu recama chaparrito."

"Bueno, voy a mi cuarto para encontrarme con ella"

"Muy bien chaparrito, nada mas no vallas a ser cosas con ella en tu cuarto Arnold. Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Abuelo créeme, no are nada con Laila." Arnold camino a su recamara sintiendo todavía el calor de Helga en su cuerpo. Se paso la mano por su pelo recordando como Helga lo besaba mientras acariciaba su cabellera. _Helga, como me tienes_. Pensaba Arnold. Abrió la puerta de su recamara encontrando a Laila sentada sobre su cama con un hermoso vestido azul que ella diseñó.

"Porque llegaste temprano Laila tu texto decía que llegarías más tarde?" pregunto Arnold mirándola extrañamente.

"Que no estas contento en verme primero?" Añadió Laila levantándose de la cama y colgándose del cuello de él intentando en darle un beso en sus labios. Pero Arnold no se dejo y se quito las manos de ella de encima. "Laila tenemos que hablar."

"Arnold estas actuando diferente conmigo y te veo extraño." Comento Laila mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

"Laila a cambiado algo en mi y..."

"Espero que no me vallas a decir ninguna noticia triste, acabo de pasar por un gran problema familiar con mi papa y mi tia."

"Lo siento mucho por tu tia, como sigue?" pregunto Arnold.

"Estable pero...los doctores dicen que se puede poner mala en cualquier momento. Yo le dije a mi papá que me sentí mal por dejarte solo en la fiesta y por eso el hizo el sacrificio de traerme temprano hoy. Y tú me dices que algo cambió en ti! Quitándome mis manos de tu cuello, como crees que eso me hace sentir!?"

"Lo siento Laila...yo no savia que estabas pasando por un momento difícil."

"Te sientes enfermo todavía?" Pregunto Laila tocando la frente de Arnold.

"No Laila, ya me ciento mejor. Pero tenemos que hablar." Laila se dirigió al escritorio de Arnold y agarro la bolsa que contenía el desayuno.

"Esta bien Arnold podemos hablar pero vamos a desayunar primero."

Arnold se sentó en su sillón estresado. "Laila esto no puede esperar tengo que..."

"Osito ven a qui conmigo y come algo, de seguro te enfermaste por la mala comida de anoche y..."

"Laila ya no podemos estar juntos." Lo dijo Arnold finalmente pasándose la mano por el pelo.

El comentario dejó a Laila parada en su lugar.

"De que hablas?" Pregunto Laila con su rostro triste.

"Hablo de que...quizás fuimos una buena pareja antes pero con el tiempo nos, fuimos separando y..."

"Separando! Nosotros no nos separamos osito, siempre hemos estado juntos."

"Laila quizás nos acostumbramos a la rutina de estar juntos pero en realidad..."

"La rutina! A eso le llamas a nuestro amor!"

"Laila...no ay amor entre nosotros, realmente ponte a pensar en nuestra relación. Al final...siempre terminaba haciendo lo que tú decías como si..."

"Espera osito, como puedes decir que no había amor entre nosotros!?"

"No lo había Laila, cariño si...yo siempre e apreciado tu compañía y eres una buena chica pero, en realidad...tú no eres para mi y...ni yo para ti."

"Como!? No puedes estar hablando en serio!?" Laila se sentó sobre la cama de Arnold derramando lágrimas. Arnold seguía sentado en el sillón con sus manos sobre su cabeza. No quería ver a Laila llorando pero el sabía que no había nada que el pudiera hacer sobre su llanto.

"Laila quiero ser honesto contigo y..."

"En donde estuviste anoche!?" Preguntó Lila mirando a Arnold con ojos rojos.

"Con Gerald." Respondió Arnold pasándose saliva.

Laila se levantó de la cama y agarró su bolso.

"Lo nuestro no a terminado osito, tú sigues siendo mi novio. Yo creo que no estás hablando con tus cinco sentidos por tu mareo de ayer. Mejor descansa y hablaremos más tarde. Más aparte, tú me prometiste que me ayudarías esta semana a ser una vueltas para unas compras de libros y ropa nueva que necesito para el nuevo año universitario."

"Laila, no me escuchaste cuando te dije que ya no podemos estar juntos. Lo siento mucho pero lo nuestro se..."

"Osito no puedes hacerme esto. Mi papá no puede manejar por sus nervios, muy apenas pudo traerme de la casa de mi tía. Te necesito por favor, no me dejes!" Laila puso sus manos sobre su cara en tristeza.

Arnold se levantó del sillón con su mano atrás de su cuello. "Laila te puedo ayudar esta semana con tus vueltas, pero nada más...lo nuestro se termino. Lo siento por tu familia y tu papá pero yo no puedo seguir contigo, espero que algún día lo comprendas."

"Te doy esta semana osito para que recapacites y después veremos qué pasa..."

"Ya no me puedes decir osito Laila! Y no necesito esta semana para pensar..."

"No estás pensando bien Arnold, te llamaré después. Adiós." Laila se salió del cuarto en lágrimas y corrió hacia la salida de la casa de huéspedes.

"Laila espera! Tú estás mal" le gritó Arnold.

Mirando como Laila se salió de la casa de huéspedes. Arnoldo se quedó parado en el pasillo pensando en lo que había sucedido. Su abuelita se asomó desde la cocina mirando lo desanimado que se miraba su nieto.

"Que pasó Kimba, ya se te escapó la tigresa?"

Arnold se le quedó mirando a su abuela "Tigresa abuela? De donde sacaste eso?pregunto Arnold confundido.

Su abuela se rio "Esa chica era claramente tigresa...yo nunca la mire como tú leona, Kimba."

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces descifrando lo que su abuela había dicho.

"Ahora que le picó a esa chica?" Preguntó su abuelo saliendo de la sala.

"Le dije a Laila que ya no podemos estar juntos." Comentó Arnold serio.

"Ouch. Ya lo veo chaparrito y me imagino que ella no lo tomó bien."

"No abuelo, Laila piensa que tengo que pensarlo por una semana, pero no ay nada que pensar."

El abuelo se le quedó viendo a su nieto "Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de sentimiento chaparrito?"

Arnold suspiro "Finalmente mire el verdadero amor abuelo...y no es Laila."

El abuelo se rascó la cabeza "Pues buena suerte con eso chaparrito por que, ay unas mujeres que no les gusta aceptar ciertas realidades...como tú abuela, que todavía piensa que esta joven para estar haciendo tonterías cuando ya está vieja. Pero ya que estás desocupado necesito que me ayudes con unos arreglos de unos cuartos y necesitamos trabajar con el patio que está hecho un desastre."

"Pero eso me tomara todo el día abuelo."

"Pero si ya no tienes novia que te apura." Comento su abuelo. "Vamos Arnold necesito que te pongas a trabajar por hoy."

Arnold le ayudó a su abuelo en pintar y en arreglar unas tuberías de algunos cuartos. Después de eso se puso a cortar el césped y a tirar una basura que estaba en el patio. Durante todo ese tiempo Arnold seguía mirando su celular esperando en ver un mensaje de Helga. El no tenía el número de Helga, pero ella le había dicho que se comunicaría con el. Por otro lado seguía pensando el Laila, quería ayudarle a ella con esas últimas vueltas que necesitaba para terminar bien con ella, después que él cumpliera esas últimas peticiones de Laila, ya no se sentiría culpable en no hacer nada por ella. Aunque Arnold estaba dispuesto en ayudarle a Laila durante esa última semana, la relación de ellos ya se había terminado. El le dejo en claro a Laila que ya no podían seguir juntos. Aunque Laila no quería aceptarlo por el momento.

Ese día Arnold termino noche con las reparaciones de la casa de huéspedes. Se sentía exhausto y le dolía su espalda. Tomó un largo baño y se fue a acostar. Miró su celular y vio que ya eran las 11:39 de la noche, su celular todavía no mostraba ningún texto o llamada perdida de Helga. "Helga. Porque no me as llamado?" Se preguntaba Arnold con suspiros de preocupación. Agarró el pañuelo con la evidencia de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior y lo guardó adentro de la funda de su almohada. La noche calló pesada en los ojos de Arnold, a pesar de tener su mente llena de recuerdos de Helga, el cansancio le ganó quedándose dormido.

Dos largos días pasaron. Arnold había buscado a Helga en su caso en tres ocasiones y no la encontraba. Su celular seguía sin recibir ni una llamada o mensaje de Helga. Arnold se estaba desesperando, ya quería verla, hablar con ella y saber que estaba bien, pero sobre todo quería que Helga supiera que la relación entre el y Laila ya había terminado.

Una tarde Arnold estaba en una tienda grande de libros. Acompañando a Laila a conseguir unos encargos que necesitaba para el nuevo año universitario. Laila caminado en otro lado de la tienda. Mientras que Arnold pasaba por la sección de libros de poemas, cuando de pronto se encuentra a Helga, muy atenta leyendo un libro.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de la sorpresa, su corazón se aceleró en verla ahí parada siendo iluminada con la luz del hermoso día. Todo había cambiado para Arnold en el segundo que la miró. No podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

"Helga." Dijo Arnold abrazándola con fuerza.

Helga lo miró a sus ojos llenándose de sentimiento. "Cabeza de balón qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Helga entre suspiros.

Arnold la miró y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso. Todo ese amor que había guardado para ella en esos días se lo estaba entregando con ese beso.

Helga POV

Después que Arnold se fue de mi casa me sentí destrozada. Le marqué a Phoebe y me la pasé dos días en su casa, platicando con ella de lo que había pasado después de la fiesta. Me moría de las ganas en marcarle a Arnold, en verlo. Pero al mismo tiempo pensé que lo mejor era en darle tiempo para que el pudiera hablar bien con Laila. Al mismo tiempo creo que yo tenía miedo en verlo de nuevo y que el me confirmara que no dejaría a Laila, diciéndome que el tan solo había tenido un arranque de sentimientos por el momento. Ese era mi temor. Mi amigo Lorenzo me marcó preguntándome cómo estaba, el me dijo que después de la fiesta se pasó a otra fiesta de amigos en donde encontró a unas amigas y se la pasó en buena compañía. Así es Lorenzo, le llovían las mujeres y las fiestas. El me dijo que me podía pasear un poco en el carro si yo me sentía mal y quise aprovechar su invitación. Aparte Lorenzo era tan solo un buen amigo y yo me quería despejar un rato.

Manejamos a una tienda grande de libros que tenía una cafetería adentro. Lorenzo estaba en la cafetería hablando por el celular mientras yo estaba leyendo unos libros de mi autor favorito. Los poemas siempre me ayudan a pensar mejor las cosas cuando estoy estresada. De pronto escuché la voz de Arnold decir mi nombre. "Cabeza de balón qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté. Arnold se acercó a mi con una mirada de desaliento y me apretó en sus brazos, presionándome en su cuerpo. Oh por todos los cielos! Como pude ignorar su amor por estos días, por un momento pensé la posibilidad en que el...me dejaría de amar en cuando mirará a Laila, pero después de sentir su caluroso urgido abrazo me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Lo mire a sus bellos ojos verdes volviendo a recordar nuestra noche de pasión, sintiendo todo ese calor que nuestros cuerpos daban y con una desesperación me besó. Sus labios calientes humedecieron mi boca llenándome de su rico único sabor que yo tanto amaba. Su cuerpo soltó el aroma a el que me desesperaba, lo abrasé fuerte regresando la acaricia seductora de sus labios. Su beso me dominó por completo, me solté en sus brazos dejándose abrazar eternamente por el. En ese momento el tiempo, ni el lugar existía, solo éramos el y yo...amándonos.*

 _Cuuuuufffffff._

 _Cuuuuufffffff_

El tosido de alguien los alarmó causando que se pararan de besar por completo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Muchas gracias por toda la atención que le an puesto a mi historia y por sus paciencias. Yo intentaré en actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero no se desanimen todavía faltan más capítulos para esta caliente historia de amor. Muchas gracias.**


	6. Chapter 5

****Esta historia es para adultos****

* * *

"Ustedes no pueden estar haciendo eso aquí, esta es una tienda familiar." Dijo la señora que trabajaba ahí.

Helga soltó un suspiro de desesperación y jaló a Arnold de la mano llevándolo a una esquina de lectura más privada. "Porque estás aquí cabeza de balón?"

"Es que...mmm.." _Le digo que llegue con Laila? Y si se enoja conmigo? Pero tiene que saver la verdad_...Pensaba Arnold. "Helga...ya corté con Laila...pero le había prometido a ella anteriormente que la llevaría hacer unas últimas vueltas y..."

Laila se acercó hacia ellos "Aquí estas... te estado buscando osito necesito que me ayudes con estos libros pesados." Laila le entregó a Arnold unos libros grandes para que el los cargara.

"Laila, te dije que no me digieras..."

"Hola Helga cómo estás?" Laila ignoro a Arnold mostrándole a Helga una sonrisa falsa.

"Hey " contestó Helga intentando en mantener la calma de lo irritada que estaba en verla.

"Oh por Dios...te vez diferente Helga." Opinó la joven de pelo rojo con un tono sarcástico.

"Yo no veo como Laila." Helga rodó sus ojos intentando en mantenerse tranquila ante la incómoda situación.

"En realidad no quería decirlo directamente pero...te vez, cansada Helga. Recomiendo que no te desveles en las noches, la falta de sueño cambia por completo el semblante del rostro y es horrendo para el cutis."

Helga sonrió inocentemente mirando hacia abajo, levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia ella y con un tono inocente como el de Laila respondió. "Que puedo decir Laila, tengo a un galán que no me deja dormir en las noches, solo me quiere estar..."

"Aaaaah...nada más ocupabas estos libros?" Pregunto Arnold nerviosamente interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Si ya termine Arnold. Después nos vemos Helga."

En el momento que se retiró Laila, Arnold le murmuro a Helga discretamente. "Llámame Helga por favor." Helga se quedó seria mirando a Arnold con su ceja elevada y sus brazos cruzados.

"Arnold rápido vámonos!" Le gritó Laila desde lejos.

Mientras ellos hacían fila para pagar por los libros. Arnold miró cómo Helga se salió de la tienda con Lorenzo. "Venía con el!?" Se preguntó Arnold sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Sobre que hablas osito?"

"Laila te dije que ya no me siguieras diciendo osito! Si sigues con lo mismo, ya no te ayudaré esta semana!"

"Esta bien Arnold disculpa. Es la costumbre de decirte así."

Arnold dirigió toda su atención a los carros que podía ver desde las ventanas grandes que rodeaban la tienda y alcanzó a ver a Lorenzo abriéndole la puerta a Helga para que se sentara en su auto deportivo.

 _No puede ser! Ahora a donde la llevará y...que esta haciendo con ella!?_ Pensaba Arnold con su mirada fija en ellos.

"Arnold...Arnold!"

Arnold voltio a mirar a Laila. "Estabas distraído? Te estado hablando."

"No te escuchaba Laila."

"Definitivamente eres diferente, desde que te deje en aquella fiesta as cambiado conmigo. Es mas, ahora que lo pienso bien, empezaste a cambiar desde que miraste a Helga llegar con Lorenzo a esa fiesta."

"Laila tienes que pagarle a la cajera... te espero afuera en el carro." respondió Arnold serio. Se salió de la tienda dejando a Laila sola para que pagara por los libros. Ya estado el afuera miraba los carros al rededor, era óvido que Helga y Lorenzo ya se habían ido. "Que hará Helga hoy? Y porque estaba con el!?" se preguntaba Arnold mientras caminaba a su vehiculo.

Ya lejos de ahí en el auto rojo deportivo de Lorenzo Helga iba muy callada y Lorenzo lo noto. "Si te saque hoy a dar una vuelta fue para que te sintieras mejor, no para que estuvieras toda seria y pensativa."

"Que, es tan obvio en cómo me veo?"

"Yeap." Contesto Lorenzo mientras manejaba. "Parece que en ver a Arnold en la tienda te callo mal en vez de bien."

"Arnold no estaba en la tienda." Respondió Helga sería.

"A quien quieres engañar, yo lo mire acompañando a Laila cuando salimos de ahí."

"Ni me recuerdes." comento Helga molesta en recordar como Arnold le estaba ayudando a la pelirroja.

"Parece que tu escape la otra noche con Arnold no salió nada bien." Comento Lorenzo.

"Vamos a la casa de Phoebe para que me dejes." sugirió Helga mientras agarraba su celular para ver la hora.

"Que tal si vamos al cine primero...aparte tú me debes por haberme dejado solo aquella noche por irte con Arnold."

"Tu solo... por favor, tú me habías dicho que te fuiste por ahí con unas mujeres."

Lorenzo se carcajeo "Ah si ya me acorde, pase toda la noche y todo el día agarrándome a dos viejas...que me conoces muñeca." Lorenzo se le acercó a Helga con esa última palabra.

"Hey estás manejando quédate en tu asiento." Le señalo Helga empujando un poco a Lorenzo para que prestara toda la atención en la carretera. "Ya vez Lorenzo...eres un mujeriego y no me digas muñeca!"

"Solo bromeaba Helga." Respondió Lorenzo con una sonrisa. "Realmente crees que eso pasó. Hubieras mirado tu cara, hasta creo que te pusiste celosa."

Helga cruzo sus brazos en desacuerdo con el. "A dónde vamos Lorenzo?"

"Al cine...y después de ahí, te dejare con Phoebe."

"Que película vamos a ver en el cine?" pregunto Helga.

"Fifty shades darker, es una película cachonda."

"Cual!?" pregunto Helga alarmada.

"Bromeo Helga, veremos el retorno de la monja, es de terror."

"Ahh, esta bien entonces...pero después del cine me dejas con Phoebe."

"Y...porque no te dejo en tu casa?" pregunto Lorenzo.

"Tu nada más déjame con Phoebe Lorenzo."

"No será que escondes algo que paso con Arnold cuando te escapaste con el aquella noche."

Helga sonrió "Que te puedo decir sobre aquella escapada...que Arnold y yo tuvimos sexo caliente toda la noche y todo el día y ahora huyo de él." Respondió Helga con un tono de voz sereno.

Lorenzo por poco pierde control sobre su vehículo. "Hey! ¡Maneja mejor Lorenzo que tienes!"

Los ojos de el se abrieron del impacto de lo que había escuchado. "En realidad tuviste sexo con Arnold!?"

"Igual que tú, nada más bromeaba Lorenzo." Dijo Helga con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro.

"En realidad bromeas!?" pregunto Lorenzo de nuevo.

"Si es una broma." Afirmó Helga.

Lorenzo tomó aire intentando en tranquilizarse. "Si en realidad paso eso entre tu y Arnold y...el te lastimo tus sentimientos. Cuenta conmigo como tu servidor, si lo que quieres es vengarte. Podemos pasar muy buen rato tu y yo en mi jacuzzi privado." Lorenzo parqueo el carro y se quitó el cinturón mirando a Helga seductoramente esperando una respuesta.

Helga se desabrocho el cinturón y se salió del auto ignorando el comentario de Lorenzo. "Que dije algo malo?" Pregunto el saliéndose del auto después de Helga.

"Para ti, nada es malo Lorenzo."

"Entonces la respuesta es si quieres estar conmigo."

"Lorenzo, mejor cállate y vamos a ver la película tranquilamente." Dijo Helga mientras caminaban al cine.

"Bueno, pero, piénsalo Helga." Añadió Lorenzo al final.

Durante todo el día Arnold no dejaba de pensar en porque Helga estaba con Lorenzo y adonde se dirigían después de haber salido de la tienda de libros. El recuerdo de ver a Helga entrar al vehículo de Lorezon lo volvía loco. Arnold se apresuró para terminar con los encargos de Laila y poder pasar a la casa de Helga, y ver si la podía encontrar ahí. "No puede ser en donde esta!?" se preguntó Arnold preocupado, esperando pacientemente a que llegara Helga a su casa. De pronto su celular sonó, entrando una llamada de Gerald. Arnold contesto.

"Hey viejo en donde estas?"

"En ningún lado Gerald." Respondió Arnold desanimado.

"Estas listo para lo que te voy a decir?" pregunto Gerald.

"Como si fuera algo tan importante Gerald."

"Te acuerdas que hoy iba ir al cine a ver una película de terror que apenas salió, que Phoebe no quería ver conmigo y-y que tampoco tu quisiste acompañarme."

"Si Gerald que tiene?"

"Aquí estoy en el cine con unos amigos y acabo de ver a Helga sentada con Lorenzo en la sala, viejo."

"QUE!?"

"Como lo escuchaste Arnold."

"No puede ser...estas seguro que es Helga!?"

"Si hermano, es ella y Lorenzo se quería calentar con ella."

"COMO QUE CALENTAR!?" pregunto Arnold aguitado.

"Tu me entiendes viejo a lo que me refiero. Oye, Helga siempre si es novia de aquel o qué?"

"En que cine estas!?" pregunto Arnold desesperado.

"A donde siempre vamos hermano."

"Para ya voy!" respondió Arnold rápido y colgó.

Un rato después cuando la película ya se había terminado, Helga y Lorenzo salieron del cine para dirigirse al carro que estaba parqueado un poco retirado.

"Que opinas de la película? Te espanto?" pregunto Lorenzo.

"Para nada, yo la esperaba mejor. De la manera en que surgió ese disque demonio estuvo muy típico. Yo esperaba que la historia fuera más original."

"Eres difícil de complacer Helga." Comento Lorenzo sacando las llaves de su pantalón.

"No tienes idea Lorenzo."

En el momento que se fueron acercando al auto de Lorenzo, Helga miro a alguien recargado en un auto verde que parecía al de. "Arnold!" dijo Helga con sus ojos alarmados en verlo.

"Buenas noches Arnold, no sabia que me estuvieras buscando." Comento Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

"Estoy aquí por Helga, Lorenzo."

"Eso es obvio Arnold. ¿Querías hablar con ella? Porque si es así déjame decirte que..."

"Párenle ustedes dos! Que yo soy un mendigo cuadro o que!?" Comento Helga irritada, interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Claro que no Helga, tu eres mi muñeca." Exclamó Lorenzo.

"Te dije que no me digieras muñeca!" Lo regaño Helga y dirigió su mirada a Arnold. "Que haces aquí!?"

"Vine por ti." Respondió Arnold serio.

"Como que vienés por mi? De que hablas?"

"Yo llevare a Helga a su casa Arnold." Agregó Lorenzo molestándose.

"Ya no es necesario Lorenzo, Helga se vendrá conmigo." Ordeno Arnold acercándose a Helga.

Oh no estos dos se van a pelear. Pensó Helga entre nervios"Lorenzo gracias por todo pero, es mejor que Arnold me de un raite a mi casa.

"Estas segura Helga?" pregunto Lorenzo.

"Si" respondió Helga intentando en tomar control sobre la situación.

"Esta bien, pero recuerda de lo que te dije...soy tu, servidor." Le recordó Lorenzo mientras le cerraba un ojo.

"Oh Criminal!" Susurro Helga viendo como Lorenzo se iba en su auto.

Arnold se le acerco a ella disgustado por el comentario. "Que quiso decir el con eso?"

Helga se enrojeció "Nada" contesto intentando en pasar saliva que sentía atorada en su garganta.

"No es nada Helga, el quiso decir algo muy serio con ese comentario y tu sabes que es." Insistió Arnold molesto.

Helga se empezó a reír de la ansiedad en ver la mirada firme de Arnold. "Ay cabeza de balón...que mal pensado eres."

"Entonces si lo dijo de una mala manera?" pregunto Arnold acercándose a Helga.

"No, yo nunca dije eso...solo dije que...bueno en realidad que importa lo que dije, vámonos no." Helga se subió al auto y cerro la puerta.

Arnold entró al auto y puso sus manos sobre el volante mirándose muy pensativo. "Quien te dijo que estaba aquí?" pregunto Helga nerviosamente.

"Solo lo se...y porque no me as enviado mensajes Helga." Arnold volteó a verla. "Tu me dijiste que me enviarías un mensaje y an pasado tres dias y nada! Y hoy te encuentro en la tienda con Lorenzo y ahora en el cine! Y como puedes permitir que el te diga muñeca!?" Comento Arnold acelerando su voz.

"Disculpa cabeza de balón! Pero tu no estabas solo tampoco, estabas con la perfecta de Laila! Y por lo que mire tu sigues siendo el chofer y ayudante de ella cargando sus libros, dándole raites a una persona que supuestamente ya no es tu novia! Mas aparte, ella te sigue diciendo osi..bueno esa palabra que me caí tan mal en escuchar y pronunciar!"

"Pero yo no estaba apegado con ella en el cine verdad, como tu estabas con Lorenzo!" Añadió Arnold.

"Perdón! De que diablos hablas! Yo no andaba apegada con nadie! Y...yo no se que tanto as hecho con Laila en estos dias! Por lo tanto, tu no tienes que decirme ni reclamarme, nada!"

Arnold prendió el auto y arrancó, alejándose del cine velozmente. "Maneja más tranquilo cabeza de balón." comentó Helga mirando a Arnold molesto mientras manejaba, el ya no decía nada, ni la miraba. El silencio de Arnold angustio a Helga más todavía. Quizás hice mal en no haberle mandado ningún mensaje en estos días. Pensaba ella.

"Quiero que me dejes en la casa de Phoebe, Arnoldo." Comentó Helga. A pesar de lo que ella había dicho Arnold la ignoro.

Helga miraba lo intenso que Arnold estaba mientras manejaba. Ella le seguía preguntando a donde iban pero Arnold seguía callado. Después de un camino intenso, silencioso entre los dos, llegaron a la casa de huéspedes. Arnold parqueo el carro y abrió la puerta de Helga.

"Bájate Helga." Le dijo el serio.

"Cómo crees que me voy a bajar si ni siquiera me as dicho porque estamos aquí." Respondí ella molesta.

"Tengo que agarrar algo urgente de mi cuarto."

"Entonces te espero aquí en el auto." Añadió Helga sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

"Helga bájate." Le insistió Arnold con su mirada firme.

"Esta bien, vamos cabeza de balón pero espero que sea rápido."

Los dos entraron a la casa de huéspedes y se dirigieron a la habitación de Arnold. Helga entro a la recámara con un rostro serio. Arnold inmediatamente cerró su puerta con candado.

"Que haces cabeza de balón? No que ibas a agarrar algo?" Pregunto Helga confundida.

Arnold camino con su mirada fija en ella. La abrazó fuertemente respirándola profundamente. El abrazo repentino de el confundió a Helga.

Arnold la agarró de sus hombros y mirando sus ojos concertados le pregunto. "Helga porque hueles a la loción de Lorenzo?"

"Como? Yo no huelo a su cologne." Exclamó Helga nerviosamente.

"Evidentemente si Helga! La venía oliendo todo el camino! Porque tienes su aroma!?" Le pregunto Arnold turbado con su pecho agüitado.

"Arnold yo no se a que te refieres?"

"Helga qué pasó en estos días!? Estabas con Lorenzo!?"

"No para nada! Porque lo dices!?"

"Helga no me mientas! Lorenzo se atrevió en acerté algo!?" Insistió Arnold con sus ojos angustiados.

"No, el solamente me llevo a la tienda hoy y...después le dije que me llevará a la casa de Phoebe, pero termino llevándome al cine."

"Y el té estaba abrazando en el cine!?" Preguntó Arnold sin dejar de ver los ojos de Helga.

"No me estaba abrazando! Ni siguiera me deje abrazar por el!"

"Entonces porque hueles a su cologne Helga!? Y tienes que traer puesta una falda cuando salgas con el!?" Pregunto Arnold molesto, no podía creer que Helga tuviera su aroma de perfume sin haberse acercado a él.

Helga penso. _Será que cuando el me abrazó un poco su cologne se quedó impregnado en mi blusa._

"Ya me cansé de tus preguntas Arnoldo! Y yo puedo ponerme lo que yo quiera!" Le exclamó Helga irritada. "Ya te dije la verdad si no me quieres creer, aya tú! Aparte yo no se que hiciste con Laila todo este tiempo!"

"Yo no hice nada Helga!"

"Entonces porque estabas con ella hoy!?"

"Porque...tuve que ayudarle con unas vueltas!"

"Y porque tienes que ayudarle si supuestamente ya no es tu novia!"

"Helga no grites, puedes despertar a mis abuelos."

"Ese no es mi problema Arnoldo! Es claro que tú sigues asiendo todo lo que Laila te pide! Hasta te dijo ella osito! Ese nombre que detesto a morir en escuchar! Aguante, en verlos juntos todos estos meses en la escuela y todavía tengo que aguantar en verlos juntos después que tú me prometiste que terminarías con ella! Yo prefiero mil veces estar con Lorenzo, que seguir viéndote ser su fiel sirviente a lado de ella!"

"Y qué tal Lorenzo que te sigue diciendo muñeca en mi cara! Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir!? Diciéndote que el es tú servidor, a que se refiere el!?" Preguntó Arnold furioso.

Helga miró hacia abajo sonrió coquetamente y miró a Arnold a los ojos "Quiere decir que el me puede servir cuando yo quiera!" Contesto Helga vanidosamente.

Arnold la agarro de su torso y la jalo hacia el besándola intensamente. Helga al principio se oponía al beso, pero Arnold la siguió presionando mas a el.

"No Arnold.." suspiraba Helga, sintiendo como las labios ardientes de el bajaban por su cuello quemando su piel con sus besos de fuego, encendiéndola por dentro. Arnold la abrazó de la cintura y la alzó en sus brazos dejando que Helga enrollara sus piernas en el.

Arnold no paraba de besarla, probando cada parte de su piel. La acosto en la cama dejándola agitada por su calentura. "Que me vas a hacer Arnold?" Preguntó Helga entre suspiros mirando a Arnold de pie a lado de la cama.

"Te quitaré su aroma de tu cuerpo." Le respondió Arnold con una mirada firme y seductora. Se quitó su cinturón y se desabrochó su pantalón. Se acosto sobre el cuerpo de Helga pasando sus manos por abajo de la falda. Urgido en sentir el cuerpo de Helga hirviendo por el. Le quitó los calzoncillos y se bajo el pantalón con sus bóxers lo suficiente para sacar su dureza acomodándose desesperadamente entre las piernas candentes de Helga.

"No...puedes..." Le susurro Helga intentando en verse molesta por las acciones de Arnold.

Estando los dos todavía vestidos Arnold se sujetó del cuero urgido de Helga y le apretó todo su miembro en ella.

"AAAARRRNOOLD!" soltó Helga un grito de pasión cuando sintió la firmeza de su miembro penetrando su cálido sensible cuerpo.

El suspiro caliente de Helga quemaba el rostro de Arnold. Su pecho se agitaba cada vez más en ver a su hermosa dama en sus brazos.

"No...tienes, idea...que tanto te necesitaba, estos días" le decía Arnold agitado con su cuerpo quemando la piel de ella. "Helga...no me vuelvas a ignorar así." Arnold la beso deseosamente, probando sus cálidos labios para el una y otra vez. Pasando sus manos por abajo de su blusa desabrochando el brazier de ella y acariciando sus pechos intensamente.

Helga no paraba de verlo llenando sus ojos de la sensual imagen de ver a su pasional Arnold arriba de ella. El peso de el, la dominaba completamente sintiendo el rozo urgido de el en su cuerpo. Las manos de ella pasaban por abajo de su camiseta, enterrando dulcemente sus uñas en el. Gimiendo con cada apretón que el cuerpo de el daba a ella. Sus pechos sensibles se movían con el ritmo de el, sintiendo como las manos cálidas de Arnold acariciaban su cuerpo.

Arnold levantó la blusa de Helga y beso los pechos de ella, hambriento en probar su dulzura en su boca. "Helga...eres mi adición amor...te necesito a mi lado." Le dijo Arnold mientras seguía mirando los ojos azules pasionales de ella. Helga pasaba sus manos por su pelo, sujetándose de su rubio cabellera.

"Me sientes...Helga!" Dijo Arnold entre gemidos de pasión.

"ARNOLDO...te estoy...sintiendo!" Helga cerro sus ojos apretándose en el cuerpo de el, estando todo el miembro caliente de Arnold adentro de ella. Helga se mordía el labio mientras la firmeza de él la llenaba de placer. Arnold la beso en desespero sintiendo el cuerpo de Helga ajustado al máximo en el suyo y sin poder más, con un fuerte respiro dejo que su cuerpo se realizara en ella.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Esto está que arde...haber de donde empiezo.️**

 **Arnold y Helga tuvieron su primer pleito de pareja. Arnold quiere intentar en terminar con Laila bien para que no queden mal sentimientos entre ellos y por otro lado Arnold se siente responsable por no haber dejado a Laila antes de estar con Helga. Claro Arnold no está arrepentido de lo qué pasó con Helga pero al mismo tiempo siente que pudo haber hecho las cosas mejor con Laila para no exponerla a que ella se entere de lo qué pasó entre Arnold y Helga. Pero definitivamente esta parejita de rubios se pusieron celosos y no estaban listos para saber cómo actuar hacia la nueva relación de ellos.**

 **Qué tal Lorenzo...que joven tan persistente, bueno teniendo una amiga como Helga puedo verlo así.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi candente historia. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia, al principio quería una historia candente entre Arnold y Helga y a pesar de que no había escrito ninguna escena sensual tan explicita estoy muy contenta con los resultados de mi escritura. Para las personas que preguntan sobre cuando terminare este libro, tengo pensado en hacerlo como de diez capítulos y cuando termine oficialmente pondré "Fin" al final de la historia.**

 **Quiero recordar que esta historia es para adultos y jóvenes que tengan una mentalidad muy abierta.**

 **Empecé este capítulo con el punto de vista personal de Arnold, "Arnold POV" de lo que paso en el último capítulo. Quería que todos vieran como miraba y sentía a Helga a través de él. Espero que les guste. Al principio tenía pensado en publicar este capítulo la próxima semana pero….quise cumplir un deseo de cumpleaños especial para una fan de mis historias. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, te mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos deseos!**

 **Les presento Capitulo 6**

* * *

Arnold POV

Desde que mire a Helga salir del cine con Lorenzo me ardió el estómago del coraje. No podía aceptar que los dos habían pasado todo el día juntos. Yo había intentado en hablar con Helga todos estos dias y nunca la podía encontrar en su casa. A pesar de lo decepcionado que me sentía, en tan solo verla me ilumina el momento. Ella se miraba hermosa con su blusa blanca ajustada a su figura, su falda rosada que danzaba al compás de sus pasos. Lo que no podía tolerar era en verla a lado de alguien mas. "Buenas noches Arnold, no sabía que me estuvieras buscando." Me exclamo el muy desgraciado como, si yo estuviera interesado en saber de él. Yo le aclare que únicamente iba por Helga. Después del desagradable encuentro, Helga finalmente acepto en irse conmigo. Desde el momento que entro a mi auto podía oler la loción de Lorenzo. Un perfume muy fuerte que no soportaba en olerlo en ella. Solamente podía imaginarme lo cercas que el tuvo que estar a ella, para que dejara su desagradable aroma en la ropa de mi amada.

Apretaba el volante con el coraje entre mis dientes de mil imágenes que surgían en mi mente, de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos dos. "Maneja más tranquilo cabeza de balón" me sugirió Helga mirándose inquieta por la manera en que manejaba. Ella quería que la dejara en la casa de Phoebe pero yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Tenía que hablar con ella y saber que paso exactamente entre ellos dos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de huéspedes ya era noche. Me salí del auto y abrí la puerta de su lado, lo primero que observe fueron las piernas largas de Helga. Solté un respiro al mirar lo seductora que lucía mientras cruzaba sus suaves piernas enfrente de mi, rechazando en salirse del auto.

Tuve que decirle que tenía que agarrar algo urgente en mi recamara, en realidad, no estaba mintiendo...ella era lo que me urgía en poseer.

Entramos a mi recamara e inmediatamente cerré la puerta con llave. Savia que no se me escaparía de mis manos. Me acerque a ella con una desesperación en abrazarla. Podía ver la mirada tímida, confundida de Helga después que la abrase, aproveché el momento de timidez en ella para preguntarle porque tenía el aroma de Lorenzo. Ella se negaba de todas las preguntas que le hacía. Terminamos discutiendo sobre Lorenzo y Laila, ella pensó que yo todavía tenía algo que ver con Laila cuando en realidad, no era así. Al final de nuestra agitada plática, podía ver la verdad en los ojos azules de ella cuando me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, yo sentía una furia en mi por todo lo que Lorenzo dijo en mi cara, de cómo él podía ser el servidor de mi Helga. La enfrente sobre el comentario que Lorenzo dijo y ella me contesto "Quiere decir...que él me puede servir cuando yo quiera" Yo sabía muy bien que era lo que Lorenzo quería de ella, y yo no lo permitiría.

Tome a Helga de la cintura y la presione en mi cuerpo, besándola intensamente en mis brazos. El sabor de ella me endulzaba la boca, quería más de su ternura, más de su esencia de mujer. "No Arnold..." me decía ella, encendiendo más la llama que ardía en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la calentura de ella en sus manos, en sus besos lo tanto que ella me deseaba, sus palabras no podían detener lo que yo sabía que ella anhelaba.

La cargue en mis brazos y ella enrollo sus piernas en mí, sintiéndome como su prisionero. No podía detener las ansias de probar la riqueza de su cuerpo. La acosté en mi cama mirando sus piernas abiertas para mí, exponiendo su calzoncillo blanco ante mis ojos. "Que me vas a hacer Arnold?" me pregunto Helga agitada por el calor que tenía por dentro. No tenía que preguntarme más, yo tenía que hacerla mía...quería llenarla de mi ser. "Te quitare su aroma de tu cuerpo." Le dije, sintiendo una pasión posesiva que jamás había sentido antes. Helga era mía, y quería hacerla sentir mi mujer.

Me quite el cinturón y desabroche mi pantalón ansioso de sentir su cuerpo hirviendo en mí piel. Baje mis pantalones lo suficiente para desatar la dureza que había guardado en estos dias para ella. Los ojos de Helga se abrieron pasmados de lo que tenía enfrente para ella. Me acosté en su cuerpo y rápidamente le quité su prenda blanca, desesperado por sentir su calor. "No puedes." me susurro ella, intentando en prevenir mi cuerpo en ese momento. Pero yo podía verlo en sus ojos, era claro como el agua cristalina, ella pedía de mí. Sabía que tenía que dominarla y quitarle todo ese orgullo corajudo que mostraba por fuera. Me acomode entre sus piernas sintiendo lo húmeda que ella estaba para mí, mire sus ojos sensuales de agua azul y con un apretón en su cuerpo, penetre todo mi miembro en ella.

"AAAAAARRRRRNOOOLD!" libero un grito hermoso de pasión. La tenía para mi sujetada en mi cuerpo, haciéndole el amor sin límites, sin reglas, sin nada que estuviera entre nosotros. La tenía para mí, flor erótica pasional que podía desear una y otra vez. Todo lo que ella era me tenía hechizado. "Helga...eres mi adición amor...te necesito a mi lado." Le murmure mirándola a sus ojos llenos de placer, estimulando su cuerpo con cada parte de mí.

Resbale mis manos por debajo de su blusa, desabrochando su brasier. Liberé sus delicados pechos seductores atentos por mi atención, mis manos acariciaban sus sensibles pechos mientras mis labios bajaban por su cuello, besando toda su ardiente piel, hasta llegar a sus deseosos pezones rosados exaltados en ser probados por mí. Rose mi lengua por sus deliciosos pezones llenando mi boca de su ardiente sabor.

Podía ver mi radiante Helga lista para explotar en mi cuerpo. Que hermosa se miraba haciéndola toda mía. Ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo, sujetándose de mi cabellera. No sé, que tanto me jalaba el pelo, yo solamente sentía el placer adictivo de hacerla mía. El semblante de ella había cambiado, Helga era ahora mi amada princesa pasional, deseosa en seguir entregándose a mí. Su cuerpo se humedecía cada vez más, mi corazón se aceleró con el fuego de su ardor. "Me sientes...Helga!" le dije entre gemidos de pasión por ella, metiendo mi miembro duramente en su cuerpo, llegando hasta los más profundo de su vientre. "Arnold...te estoy...sintiendo!" me dijo, llenando sus bellos ojos de lágrimas de placer. Así la quería ver... así la quería tener, en ese punto de debilidad pasional, estremeciéndose en mi cuerpo hasta no poder más...la bese de nuevo saboreando su dulce saliva que no podía parar de beber. En ese momento paso...mi hermosa Helga se apretó de mi cuerpo llenando mi miembro de olas de placer que ya no podía contener...la abrase fuertemente probando sus ricos labios en mi boca, mientras mi cuerpo se realizaba en ella. *

Arnold termino exhausto arriba de Helga con su rostro pegado en la mejilla de ella. Helga tenía sus manos en la espalda de Arnold por debajo de su camiseta, clavando sus uñas en su piel. "Helga, tienes las uñas largas amor." Comento Arnold estando tendido sobre el cuerpo de ella. "Hasta ahora lo notas Romeo?"

Arnold suspiro, "Si...cuando fue… que clavaste tus uñas en mi espalda?" pregunto, mirando a Helga a los ojos.

"Cuando me besaste los pechos cabeza de balón."

"No lo había sentido hasta ahora."

"Tampoco te quejaste cuando te jale el pelo." Comento Helga chapeada.

"No me dolió en el momento pero, ahora ya me duele un poco la cabellera...oouch." Arnold se tocó la cabeza en la parte que Helga había jalado su pelo.

Helga se burlo dulcemente de él. "Ohhh Arnoldo...eres un ido cuando hacemos el amor."

Arnold se le quedo mirando al cuello de ella. "Aaaah Helga?"

Helga respiro profundamente sintiendo el cuerpo pesado de Arnold sobre ella. "Si mi hermoso pasional amado."

"Creo que te deje chupetones en tu cuello." Dijo Arnold mirando al cuello de ella.

"QUEEE!? ¿¡Se miran mucho!?" pregunto Helga alarmada.

"Creo que si Helga."

"No puede ser Arnoldo! ¡Tenías que dejarme marcada de ti!"

Arnold se rio "Arnoldo, todavía estas adentro de mi cuerpo verdad?"

"Si Helga, no lo habías notado."

"Ay Arnold como eres de posesivo conmigo. ¡Me dejaste toda marcada de ti y sigues con tu verga metida en mi cuerpo!"

"Parece que mi verga no te quiere dejar ir preciosa." Comento Arnold con una voz suave seductora.

"Suficiente cabeza de balón, déjame levantarme para verme en el espejo, espero que los chupetones no se vean tanto." Arnold se levantó del cuerpo de ella cuidadosamente y se abrocho los pantalones de nuevo. "

"Tan fácil ya estas vestido Arnoldo, mientras yo me veo atacada por el hombre lobo."

"Un hombre lobo de amor Helga." Agrego Arnold con una sonrisa.

Helga saco un espejo pequeño de su bolsillo y se miró las marcas rojas en su cuello. "No puedo creer que me hayas dejado toda marcada Arnoldo! ¿¡Ahora como me las voy a tapar!?"

"Te ves preciosa Helga."

"Grrrrrrr...me caes de la patada Romeo! Tú me querías dejar toda marcada de tus besos."

"No Helga en realidad, no lo hice con esa intensión..." De pronto Arnold sintió un ardor en su espalda. "Helga que tanto enterraste tus uñas en mí?"

"No sé por qué?" Pregunto Helga mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo.

"Porque…me arde la espalda." Arnold se quitó la camiseta y se volteó para que Helga mirara su espalda. "Fíjate Helga como la tengo, quizás se siente peor de lo está."

Helga se volteó mirando la espalda de Arnold y observo lo arañado que estaba. "Uhhh...en realidad, no está tan…mal."

"Tómale una foto con tu cell." Comento Arnold.

Helga le tomó la foto y se la enseño "Helga! ¡Estoy como si me hubiera atacado un gato! ¡Con razón me arde!"

"En ese caso estamos a mano Arnoldo, yo parezco un dálmata rosado, mientras tú pareces haber luchado contra gatubela."

"Gatubela?" Preguntó Arnold confundido

"Si catwoman, la mujer gato de Batman."

"Cielos Helga…definitivamente eres mi gatita feroz."

"Y tú mi bestia pasional, cabeza de balón."

Arnold sonrió dulcemente.

"Ya me dio hambre podemos salir a comprar algo y después me dejas en mi casa." sugirió Helga.

Arnold se le quedo viendo sospechosamente "Podemos ir a tu casa Helga, pero yo me quedare contigo hoy por la noche."

Helga cruzo sus brazos "Solamente te puedes quedar si me prometes en no volverte a irte con Laila al siguiente día."

"Lo prometo gatubela."

"Está bien vámonos, ahora si me dejaras irme de tu cuarto Arnoldo."

Arnold le quito el candado a la puerta y la abrió "Ahora si, mi dama sensual."

"Como eres cabeza de balón."

Los dos rubios bajaron las escaleras cuidadosamente en no hacer ruido. "Crees que los inquilinos nos hayan escuchado?" murmuro Helga.

"No tengo idea." Respondió Arnold caminando lentamente por el piso de madera.

Los dos llegaron al carro de Arnold y se fueron a levantar algo de comer, después de ahí se dirigieron a la casa de Helga.

"Cuando llegan tus papas?" pregunto Arnold mirando como Helga abría la puerta de su casa.

"Parece que, para la próxima semana, y que bueno... así podemos pasar estas noches juntos."

"Oh si... todas estas noches?" Pregunto Arnold mostrando un semblante de felicidad.

"Si cabeza de balón."

Arnold puso la comida sobre la mesa y Helga saco una soda del refrigerador.

"Quieres comer en la sala mientras miramos películas?" pregunto Helga

"Por supuesto Helga lo que tú quieras."

Helga bajo cobijas y cojines de su recamara y los acomodo sobre el sofá de la sala. Arnold abrió las sodas y saco un dvd que Helga le dio para ver en la televisión. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá con la comida sobre la mesa pequeña de la sala.

"Helga…" Arnold agarro las manos de ella mientras la miraba tiernamente a sus ojos. "Quiero que lo nuestro sea oficial y…...aunque debí haberte preguntado hace mucho tiempo, por las circunstancias de la vida no podía, pero ahora ya puedo." Arnold suspiro nerviosamente "Helga…quieres ser mi novia?"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de la sorpresa en escuchar esas palabras, ella se había imaginado por años en que Arnold le preguntara en ser su novia hasta que un día, ella dejo ir ese sueño. Pero esa noche inesperada la otorgo con el deseo más grande que ella tenía en su corazón.

"Helga?"

"UHG….uhhh….mmmm..." Helga se había quedado pasmada por la pregunta. "Helga te estoy preguntando."

"Dilo otra vez…quiero asegurarme de que sea real" Respondió ella con su boca abierta intentando en respirar para no desmayarse.

Arnold le acaricio sus manos y soltó otro suspiro desde lo más interior de su pecho. "Helga G Pataki, quieres ser mi novia?"

"Siiiiiiiii!!!!!" exclamo Helga de felicidad abrazando a Arnold intensamente, pasando sus labios por todo su rostro llenándolo de besos. "ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!" grito Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Amor…no puedo respirar…" Dijo Arnold sintiendo los brazos apretados de Helga en su torso.

"Aguántate Arnoldo yo espere años para esto!" Helga lo seguía abrazando y besando hasta que los dos se cayeron sobre el suelo de la emoción.

"Te amo Helga." Dijo Arnold estando en el suelo con el cuerpo de ella sobre él.

"Yo siempre te he amado mi dulce amado guerrero de pasión!" respondió Helga llena de gozo en tener a Arnold finalmente en sus brazos como su novio. Después de un minuto de felicidad y besos entre los dos Arnold y Helga se levantaron del suelo.

"Vamos a comer Helga antes que se enfríen los tacos."

"Si tienes razón, es que…me dejaste realmente realizara." Dijo Helga con su semblante lleno de felicidad.

"Tú me realizaste a mi Helga…todo este tiempo que nos hemos conocido yo siempre he querido saber más de ti…y no fue hasta en la fiesta de Rhonda cuando dejaste en que me acercara, hasta…entregarte completamente en mí. Esa noche cuando te mire a lado de Lorenzo, no pudo comprender que hacías tu con él. Todo lo que te hacia me…llenaba de rabia, en ese momento no sabía porque me sentía así, pero…en el momento que te mire mareada, confundida con tus ojos de amor hacia mí, sabía que tenía que estar contigo y solo te bese y…me perdí en ti. Gracias por dejarme ser…tu hombre Helga."

"Por un lado siempre lo has sido cabeza de balón." Helga suspiro pasando sus manos por el pelo de el. "Bueno, vamos a comer porque tengo mi estomago como una tormenta de relámpagos."

Los dos abrieron los tacos enrollados y empezaron a comer. "Cuáles son los tuyos cabeza de balón?"

"Los cuates Helga, pedí dos órdenes." Añadió Arnold.

"Dos órdenes de tacos grande de harina, esos cuates están gigantescos."

"Pues tengo hambre." Agrego Arnold mientras mordía el taco grande.

"Ya habías ido a esa taquería antes Arnold?" preguntó Helga mientras comía.

"Fui un par de veces con Gerald y unos amigos." Comento Arnold mientras les ponía más salsa y crema a los tacos grandes. "También tiene buenas hamburguesas."

"No será que fuiste con Laila." exclamo Helga levantando su ceja.

"Helga, ya no quiero que pienses en ella."

"Perdón, pero en verte con ella esta mañana en la tienda de libros no fue de mi agrado. ¿Qué hacías con ella en la tienda? ¿Que no tiene ella a alguien más que la pasee por toda la ciudad?"

"Vamos a seguir con eso Helga." Comento Arnold.

"Te estoy preguntando bien Arnoldo. Por ejemplo, esa mañana saliste disparado de mi casa para ver lo que ella quería y después de ahí ya no regresaste conmigo."

"Si lo hice Helga, pero tú ya no estabas en tu casa. ¿Ahora que estamos platicando tranquilamente sobre eso quiero saber…en donde has estado estos dias? Porque vine barias veces a tu casa y nunca te encontraba."

"Estaba con Phoebe."

"Todos estos dias Helga?"

"Si… no quería estar en mi casa y estar pensando en….ti."

"Helga porque no me llamaste, es más dame tu celular."

"Mi celular."

"Si" insistió Arnold

"Para que lo quieres?"

"Helga solo dame tu celular amor."

Helga se le quedaba viendo con sus labios apretados en no querer exceder a lo que el pedía "Esta bien Arnoldo, ten…ahora dame el tuyo."

"Por supuesto Helga." Arnold saco su celular de su pantalón y se lo entrego a ella.

"Dame tu contraseña Helga."

"Es tu cumpleaños." Contesto Helga. "Ahora dame tu contraseña Arnoldo."

"Mi contraseña es mi cumpleaños también, pero... cuando cumplí un año."

"Porque un año?" pregunto ella.

"Porque fue el último cumpleaños que pase con mis padres."

"Lo siento Arnold."

"Gracias Helga."

Helga navegaba el celular de Arnold, mirando todas sus fotos, videos y mensajes. "Espero en no encontrar nada de Laila."

"No tengo nada de ella Helga. Te marcare desde tu celular para que guardes tu número en mi teléfono y yo guardare el mío en el tuyo."

"Yo se tu número de memoria Arnoldo."

"¿Ya se Helga, pero quiero que tengas mi número guardado…porque tienes tantos mensajes de aquel tonto?"

"Te refieres a Lorenzo?"

"Quien más, claro que me refiero él."

"Yo solamente le llame en una ocasión para ver si podíamos hacer…." Helga se quedó pensativa.

"Hacer que Helga?" le pregunto Arnold serio.

"Hacer…mira yo solamente me sentía un poco triste y Phoebe tenía que hacer unas vueltas con sus papas hoy y….para no quedarme sola en la casa le pregunto a Lorenzo si podíamos ir a…."

"A la tienda de libros?" pregunto Arnold

"Si ahí."

"Y…que tipo de libro buscabas en la tienda?" pregunto Arnold.

"Un libro de…poemas, pero no lo encontré."

"Helga la tienda estaba llena de libros de poemas y no encontraste el libro que buscabas."

"Si exactamente Arnoldo, no lo tenían y…ammmm….después le dije a Lorenzo que fuéramos a la casa de Phoebe pero el insistió en ver una película juntos y….ahora que me acuerdo tengo que mandarle un mensaje a Phoebe para avisarle que estoy en mi casa para que no se preocupe"

"Helga estoy viendo un mensaje que le enviaste a Phoebe cuando llegamos a la casa de huéspedes en donde le dijiste a ella que estabas conmigo."

"Oh si, ya me acorde…. sí le mande un mensaje."

 _Ting-ting-_ -sonó el celular de Arnold entrando un mensaje de texto de Laila.

 _"A qué hora me levantaras mañana osito?"" – Laila_

Helga tenía el celular en las manos cuando entro el texto.

"Qué diablos es esto Arnoldo!"

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Ya se armo!**

 **Pero primero Arnold y Helga ya son novios! si!**

 **Pero lo de Laila es muy reciente. Que tipo de retos tendrán que enfrentar nuestra parejita favorita.**

 **Y sobre los tacos ese lugar verdaderamente existe se llama "El buey" y los cuates son mis favoritos también.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Ugh...sobre que hablas?" Pregunto Arnold confundido por ver el rostro molesto de Helga.

"Sobre que habló!? Tu dime a mi cabeza de balón! Estas dejando que aquella pelos de elote grifo te siga mandando mensajes como estos!?"

"Que mensajes?" Preguntó Arnold confundido.

"Estos..." Helga le enseñó el texto que Laila le había enviado. Más no dejo que el agarrará el celular.

"Helga no sé porque me envió ella un texto a estas horas...y le dejé muy en claro que no puede decirme así."

"Oh si! Que tan claro se lo dejaste!?"

"Yo le dije que le ayudaría con unas últimas vueltas esta semana, pero si ella me decía osito una vez más, yo ya no le ayudaría."

"Entonces hasta ahí llego la ayuda para Laila. Ya no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella, jamás!" Le exigió Helga con su ceja arqueada.

"Está bien Helga, pero déjame le envió un último texto diciéndole que ya no le podre ayudar."

"Y porque tienes que enviarle un mensaje?"

"Porque si no lo hago ella me estará enviando mensajes hasta que yo le conteste." Insistió Arnold.

Helga seguía mirando el mensaje "Déjalo así ya no le conteste nada, que se quede esperando el mensaje que nunca llegara."

"Como tu digas Helga, mira termina de comer tranquilamente y veamos la película." Arnold se acerco hacia ella "Ya me quiero acorrucar alado de mi novia." Le susurro en su oído dándole un beso seductor en su cuello. Helga sintió un escalofríos caliente bajo su piel. "Que tienes?"

"Me..." Helga se mordió el labio "calentaste cabeza de balón"

"Tan fácil te calentaste por mi?" Dijo Arnold con una voz suave.

"Ya Arnoldo no te burles!"

Arnold sonrió "No me burlo Helga, me gusta que te calientes con tan solo un beso tierno inofensivo."

"Fue un inofensivo beso en mi cuello, Arnoldo."

Arnold se rió de ver la cara roja de Helga mientras comía. _Como fue que no la había mirado antes con esas mejillas de fresita que tiene_. Pensaba Arnold mientras comían.

Después de la comida Arnold se acostó en el sofá mientras que Helga tiraba la basura en el bote de la cocina. En el momento que Helga miro a Arnold acostado muy campante sobre el sofá ella brinco sobre él, bañándolo con besos en todo su rostro. "Ooooooffff...amor acabo de comer." Comento Arnold sujetando a Helga de la cintura.

"Quien te manda por ser tan guapo Romeo." Le respondió Helga mientras lo seguía besando.

Brrrrrrrr...brrrrrrrrr

Vibro el celular de Arnold, era una llamada de Laila que estaba entrando.

"Diablos, cuando aprenderá esa disque perfecta en parar de molestar!" exclamo Helga enfadada.

"Helga déjame le contesto..." dijo Arnold con el celular en su mano.

"Olvidalo..."

"Lo que iba a decir es...necesito contestar la llamada para decirle que deje de llamarme y que no le ayudare con sus vueltas."

Helga seguía acostada arriba de Arnold con su mirada fija en sus ojos sinceros verdes. "Está bien cabeza de balón, contéstale pero dile rapido o no seré responsable de mis acciones."

Arnold tenía su rostro serio mirando a su novia molesta. "Si Laila" contesto Arnold la llamada.

"Hasta que me contestas Arnold te estuve mandando mensajes y nunca me conteste." Le respondió Laila por el celular.

"Solamente mire un mensaje tuyo Laila y francamente ya es tarde para que me envíes textos"

"Te mande varios textos temprano y...me ignoraste."

"Laila yo no veo ningún mensaje tuyo en mi cell mas que, el que me enviaste ahorita."

"Arnold en donde estas?" Preguntó Laila.

"Porque quieres saber?" contesto Arnold nervioso. Helga miraba a Arnold molesta, para que colgara la llamada rápido.

"Mi amiga paso por tu casa hoy y me dijo que no miro tu carro afuera parqueado."

"Cuando fue eso Laila?"

"Hace una hora tal vez, no estoy segura pero no creo que estés en tu cuarto."

"Aaaaa...en donde mas esta-re." Contestó Arnold con una actitud insegura.

"Ya cuelga" dijo Helga furiosa.

En ver a Helga molesta y escuchar las preguntas de Laila por su celular lo inquietaron más todavía y por un momento no sabía qué hacer.

"Quien dijo eso?" pregunto Laila.

"Ugh...quien, como...digo ummm.." Arnold no sabía que contestar.

Helga se deslizo sobre el cuerpo de Arnold hasta llegar a las caderas escurridizas de él. Rápidamente bajo el zipper de los pantalones y desabrocho los jeans de Arnold.

"Yo escuche la voz de una chica osito, quien está ahí contigo!?" pregunto Laila de nuevo angustiada por lo que había escuchado.

Helga bajo los bóxers rojos de Arnold lo suficientemente para sacar su miembro, sin hesitar lo empezó a probar dulcemente con su boca húmeda.

"Aaaaaaaaaammmmmmm..." Arnold intentaba en respirar normal, con sus ojos abiertos viendo como Helga lo probaba con su cálida lengua. "Dile lo que quiero escuchar Romeo" le murmuró Helga entre chupetadas.

"Laila...este..." Arnold no podía concentrarse sintiendo la boca de Helga por todo su miembro. "Te estas excitando bien sabroso cabezón..." murmuro Helga pasando su lengua lentamente hasta llegar a sus testículos.

"Estas con una chica verdad Arnold!" dijo Laila molesta por el teléfono escuchando la respiración agitada de Arnold.

"Laila...este, ya no podemos...digo ya no puedo seguir ayudándote con tus vueltas..." dijo Arnold faltándole el aliento.

"Sobre que hablas!?" pregunto Laila." Y porque te escuchas así, estás haciendo ejercicio?"

"Noooo...mmmm."

Helga lo probaba más intenso deslizando su lengua por su miembro rosado, chupando delicadamente la cabeza del miembro. "Laila te...dije que ya no podías llamarme osito y...si lo volvías a ser...ya no te ayudaría...así que, no te puedo ayu-dar."

"Pero tu me prometiste que..."

"Yo te dije...que te ayudaría en estos días nada mas pero... que no podías decirme, osito...lo siento Laila. Pero, ya no puedo ayudarte..."

"Dile que ya no te llame Romeo" le murmuró Helga con sus mejillas rojas.

"Arnold acabo de escuchar a una chica, tú me estas engañando verdad!?" dijo Laila nerviosa del coraje.

"Ya no me llames Laila...lo nuestro se acabo, hace mucho tiempo." Respondió Arnold intentando en no escucharse agitado, corto la llamada y apago su celular.

"Helga porque me estas...aaaaggggggrrr...no voy a poder aguantar amor." Helga se levanto y de inmediato se quito su blusa, el brasier y avento sus prendas blancas sobre el cuerpo de Arnold. La falda rosada de vuelo rabona era lo único que ella tenía puesto. Arnold se bajo un poco los pantalones y boxers para que Helga se pudiera acomodar mejor sobre él.

"Helgaaaa...como me tienes de adicto a ti mi hermosa novia." Dijo Arnold sintiendo como Helga se apretaba en su miembro con cada sentón que ella daba en él.

"Arnold, estas...demasiado, grande."

Arnold la agarraba de la cintura sujetando el cuerpo delicado de ella sobre su macizo miembro.

"Amor, me dejaste...demasiado excitado." Arnold abrió su boca soltando aire ardiente con cada sentón que sentía de ella. Helga se inclino y lo beso intensamente probando su calor a través de sus tiernos labios.

Arnold la agarro del pelo y la apretó más en su cuerpo, pasando su otra mano por debajo de la falda, rosando las nalgas traviesas de ella que caían sobre sus huevos. "Helgaaaa no puedo más..." Helga movió sus caderas más duro sobre su miembro

"Arnold, si, si suéltalo todo...lo quiero!" dijo Helga apretando su cuerpo para él hasta exprimirlo.

Al final de su calenturiento trance, Helga permanecía exhausta sentada sobre el cuerpo de Arnold. Mirando a su apreciado príncipe de pasión chapeado intentando en relajar su cuerpo.

"Helga como pudiste hacerme eso cuando estaba en el celular con..." Arnold se acordó que dejó el celular tirado abajo del sillón, bajo la mano y alcanzó su teléfono y lo alzo mirando que el celular seguía prendido y no apagado como el pensó que lo había dejado. Por un momento el rostro de Arnold se blanqueó.

"Que te pasa mi príncipe feroz de pasión?"

"Helga yo pensé en haber dejado el celular apagado y no."

"Y eso que?" Pregunto Helga.

Arnold se le quedó mirando a Helga con sus ojos verdes pasmados "Y si, no le colgué a Laila y, ella alcanzó a escuchar todo." Helga soltó un carcajeó. "Helga esto es serio!" Exclamo Arnold con su rostro preocupado.

"Serio no cabeza de balón, nosotros somos novios y ella aquí sale sobrando, fue su culpa que te llamara a estas hora...por lo tanto si ella nos alcanzó a escuchar que bueno, para que se le quite en estarte llamando.!"

"Eres mala Helga" dijo Arnold mientras ponía su celular nuevamente en el suelo. "Amor levántate, para subirme el pantalón."

Helga sonrió coquetamente. "Ahora soy yo, la que te tengo como mi prisionero cabeza de balón."

"Y así quiero que me tengas preso entre tus piernas, pero necesitamos acomodarnos bien Helga."

"Esta bien Arnoldo dejaré que te acomodes, como quiera necesito ir a mi cuarto a ponerme algo más cómodo."

Helga se levantó cuidadosamente de las caderas de Arnold. "Helga estás segura que tus padres no regresarán hasta la próxima semana?"

"Si...no te preocupes, no es como si ellos van a entrar en este momento." Grito Helga desde su cuarto. Arnold se abrochó el pantalón y acomodo las cobijas bien sobre el sofá y se acosto nuevamente. "Ahora tengo que regresar la película hasta el principio, nos perdimos una buena parte de la historia." Decía Arnold con el control en sus manos.

Helga bajo de su cuarto con un short rabón de pijamas y una blusa blanca de tirantes sin brazier puesto.

"Cómoda." Dijo Arnold

"Si, ahora si podemos ver la película tranquilos mi Romeo." Helga se acosto entre el sillón y el cuerpo de Arnold y se taparon con una cobija delgada y suave. Durante el tiempo que miraban la película Arnold seguía sobando la espalda de Helga, dándole besitos tiernos en su cabellera rubia.

"Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a ti mi Helga." Dijo Arnold con un suspiro de amor.

"Y yo que tanto maldecía el amor que sentía por ti Arnold."

"Porque lo maldecías?"

"Porque...yo sabia que tu nunca me amarías, digo...como puedes amar a alguien que te habla mal todo el tiempo. Yo no sabía como amarte en aquel tiempo cabeza de balón, y un amor intenso en el corazón inexperto de una joven puede ser una espada de doble filo si no se puede comprender."

"Me hubiera gustado en haber sabido hace años lo tanto que me amabas Helga, yo pudiera haber hecho algo para ayudarte a sentirte mejor."

"No lo creo Arnold, yo estaba muy confundida a los catorce, quince, hasta los dieciséis años si tu te hubieras enterado que te amaba o peor...si te hubieras enamorado de mi en aquellos años, hubiera sido un martirio para ti en buscar el modo de hablarme o el modo en que yo aceptara libremente en amarte."

"No importa Helga, si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo hubiera hecho lo que sea para buscar tu amor aunque me estuvieras ignorando. Yo sabiendo que tu me amabas, nada me hubiera detenido para estar contigo amor."

Helga cerró los ojos sintiendo lágrimas de aceptación por escuchar las palabras conmovedoras de su amado "Oh Arnold, te amo."

Arnold la abrazo cálidamente sintiendo los labios suaves de Helga en su boca. "Te amo, _mi_ Helga"

La noche pasó tranquilamente para los rubios enamorados mientras los dos dormían calentándose con el calor de sus cuerpos.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Simplemente hermoso!**


	9. Capitulo 8

La noche pasó cálidamente por el cuerpo de ellos. Al siguiente día Arnold abrió sus ojos encontrando la mano del tesoro Helga plenamente acomodada sobre su bulto masculino en sus pantalones. _Mi encantadora Helga, hasta cuando sueña me quiere tener bien agarrando._ Pensó Arnold, disfrutando en tener a su novia dormida sobre su cuerpo. De pronto su celular vibró, era una llamada de Gerald.

"Bueno." Contestó Arnold con su voz baja para no despertar a Helga.

"Hey viejo que has estado asiendo desde que te enteraste que Helga estaba con Lorenzo en el cine?"

"Awwwww...nada, porque lo dices Gerald."

"Porque ya no me volviste a llamar, te mandé un texto pero no me contestaste. Me imagino que las cosas terminaron bien."

"Tuve un pequeño problema al principio. Helga se molestó conmigo pero después logré contentarla."

"Que tuviste que hacer para contentar a Pataki, Arnold. Porque me imagino que no fue fácil."

Arnold se quedó callado por un momento recordando como llevó a Helga a su cuarto, acostándola sobre su cama y tomándola para él desesperadamente.

"Mmm...ha-blamos y, ya." Respondió Arnold nervioso.

En ese momento Helga se movió un poco y habló dormida. "Caliéntame así hombre lobo."

Gerald logró escuchar las palabras de Helga.

"Hombre lobo! Ja ja ja ja ja" se burlo Gerald por el teléfono.

Arnold se enrojeció. "No es lo que tú piensas Gerald."

"Ja Ja Ja, Como que no, es todo lo que yo pienso viejo y de seguro más todavía...con que estás con Helga o ella esta contigo...que bárbaro eres viejo, con razón me estás hablando en voz baja...Ja Ja."

"No es gracioso Gerald."

"Lo único gracioso hermano es tu actitud...quien lo hubiera dicho, los callados y serios realmente son los más perros para agarrarse a las mujeres."

"Gerald. Si solamente me querías hablar para esto mejor hablamos después..."

"No espera viejo, la razón por la que te llamaba, era porque nos invitaron a una fiesta y se pondrá bueno el convivio."

"Quien nos invitó?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Un chavo de la prepa...este, Carlos te acuerdas de él?"

"Si su familia tiene dinero no. Aunque yo no hablaba con él, tú eras el que convivía con el más tiempo." Comento Arnold.

"Si viejo, el chavo es buena onda. El tendrá una fiesta grande en su casa parece que sus jefes se fuero de vacaciones y le dejaron la mansión a él solito."

"Pero solamente iríamos nosotros verdad? Pregunto Arnold.

"No, el dijo que lleváramos a nuestras novias o amigas. Aparte, será una fiesta grande de seguro muchos de las prepa estarán ahí."

"No se Gerald, hablaré con Helga, en caso que no valla te aviso."

"Entonces ustedes ya son novios o siguen siendo amiguitos de manos sudadas?"

"Helga es mi novia Gerald."

"Y que le pasó a Laila siempre?"

"Después hablamos sobre eso Gerald."

"Entendido hermano. Pero que bueno de dejaste a Laila no quería decirte antes pero ella es media lunática rara. Bueno té veo en la fiesta o me mandas un mensaje, haber qué pasa."

"Y Gerald...No quiero que nadie sepa de lo que escuchaste hoy."

"Claro que no Arnold, no quemaría a tu novia de esa manera, tú tienes mi respeto hermano las bromas y burlas son estrés nosotros nada más."

"Gracias Gerald te agradesco, después hablamos entonces, hasta luego." Arnold colgó la llamada.

Helga se empezó a mover hasta que abrió sus ojos. "Hablabas con alguien?" Preguntó ella media dormida.

"Hablaba con Gerald, bella durmiente."

"Que me estabas viendo dormir, mi Romeo."

"Mmm. Si, sabías que hablas cuando duermes."

"Habló y hasta camino cabeza de balón."

"Caminas dormida Helga?"

Helga resbalaba sus dedos por el cabello de Arnold. "Cuando cómo la comida incorrecta, si puedo andar de sonámbula...incluso cuando era niña, amanecí en tu cuarto dormida."

"En mi cuarto!" Dijo Arnold sorprendido.

"Bueno estaba dormida en tu cuarto pero después me fui a bañar. Creo que así pasó...todavía no estoy tan segura."

"No te creo Helga, yo me hubiera dado cuenta que estabas dormida a lado mío."

"Por favor Arnoldo, te cortaba mechones de tu pelo y, me la pasaba oliendo tu cabellera y nunca te diste cuenta!"

Arnold la abrazo fuertemente. "Que niña tan atrevida eras preciosa."

"Era...soy, cabeza de balón."

"Y como te lograste salir de la casa de huéspedes sin que nadie se diera cuenta?"

"Es una larga historia cabeza de balón...te lo dejare para otro Díaz."

"Si tu lo dices Helga." Dijo Arnold suspirando. "Estabas soñando cositas interesantes hoy?"

"Ohhh...te gustaría saver mi Romero." Contestó Helga coquetamente.

Arnold le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz. "Preguntó por si estabas soñando algo sobre, mi."

"Mmm...mejor te dejo con la intriga." Respondió Helga levantándose del cuerpo de Arnold.

"Vas a cocinar algo Helga?"

"Ni siquiera estamos casados y ya quieres que te cocine Arnoldo."

"Es una pregunta inofensiva amor."

"Pues...inofensivamente te digo que no."

"Que mala eres conmigo Helga."

"Que chillón eres tú cabeza de balón."

Arnold se levantó del sillón. "Bueno, si no quieres cocinar yo puedo hacer algo."

"Tú cocinas entonces cabeza de balón."le respondió Helga sentándose en la silla alta de la barra.

"Por supuesto Helga, incluso tú puedes estar ahí sentada en la barra mirándome mientras cocino."

"Y sabes en donde está todo en la cocina?" Preguntó Helga.

"No pero puedo buscar, cuál es el problema."

Arnold abrió los cánones y sacó un sartén, después abrió el refrigerador y sacó huevos, tortillas, mantequilla y queso. "Ahora en donde esta el cucharón para voltear el huevo...mmm." Arnold miraba al rededor.

Helga sonreía mirando a Arnold cocinar. "Me veo gracioso Helga?"

"No" respondió ella.

"Solamente me estoy imaginando como te mirarías cocinando sin ropa."

"Helga! Eres traviesa con tu mente amor."

Helga se rio "Siempre lo e sido cabeza de balón, incluso un día en la escuela, me sentía muy intensa con un examen que estaba tomando y cuando te mire a ti sentado muy atentó a tu examen, me imaginé, que estábamos tú y yo solos en la clase y, te acercabas hacia mi lentamente, hasta que te tenía enfrente pegadito a mi y me besabas mientras me desnudabas lentamente en la clase...claro en mi mente estábamos solos."

"Cuando te imaginaste eso Helga?"

"Cuando estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de prepa."

"En ese año teníamos la clase de historia juntos verdad?"

"Si cabezon y tú nunca me mirabas." Arnold sonrió. "Y esa sonrisa Arnold?"

"Yo también tengo mis historias de fantasía Helga."

"No te creo." Dijo Helga. Arnold puso los platos sobre la mesa y apagó la estufa. "Quita esa sonrisa Arnoldo, porque yo sé que nunca pensabas en mi en aquel tiempo."

Arnold dio la vuelta por la barra con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, agarró la silla alta de Helga y la volteó para que ella estuviera enfrente de él. La abrazo de sus caderas y la jalo a su cuerpo apretándose entre sus piernas. Arnold no dejaba de mirarla seductoramente con su rostro rosando el de ella.

"Que?" Preguntó Helga ansiosamente.

"Cada vez que llevabas esa falda negra rabona, con tu blusa rosa me volvías loco Helga."

Helga abrió los ojos recordando cuando se llevaba ese atuendo a la preparatoria.

"Pero...tú nunca me mirabas." Comento ella nerviosa.

Arnold sonrió dulcemente mirándola a los ojos acercando su nariz a la de ella y recordando como le miraba las piernas a Helga cada vez que se sentaba en su escritorio con su falda rabona. "Eso es lo que tú crees Helga, te puedo decir...que siempre utilizabas shorts de lycra negros abajo de tu falda."

"Arnold! Me estabas viendo mis..."

Arnold pego sus labios antojados a los de ella, besando su cálida boca con sabor a miel para él. "Helga...todo sobre ti...tus besos...tu aroma...tu calor de piel...me tiene ido por ti amor."

Helga lo abrazó fuertemente colgándose de sus hombros sin querer despegar sus labios de los de él. Arnold apretaba más su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella, sin querer despegarse de su caluroso ser. "Arnold...no me digas que te estas calentando, otra vez cabeza de balón." Arnold tenia sus labios por el cuello de ella besándola ardientemente, sus manos se resbalaban por debajo de su blusa blanca tocando sus sensibles pechos. "Aaaarnold...porque me haces esto..." decía Helga entre suspiros de pasión.

"Hacer que...ternura." Respondió Arnold seductoramente con una mano sujetando a Helga de las caderas y con la otra sobre los pechos de ella. Sus besos calientes seguían probando la piel de ella. Helga tenía sus mejillas rojas, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Arnold no se detenía, la estaba sujetando toda para él.

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

Sonaba el celular de Arnold. "Ahora, quien te molesta?" Murmuro Helga en calentura.

"No importa." Dijo Arnold regresando a la boca de ella para besarla más.

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

"Cielos mi abuelo le iba ayudar a colectar la renta hoy!" Exclamó Arnold alarmado agarrando su celular para contestar.

"Bueno" contestó Arnold.

"Que tanto haces hombrecito cuando deberías de estar aquí en la casa de huéspedes colectando renta. Los inquilinos se están hiendo hacer sus vueltas y no regresarán hasta la noche y sin dinero para pagarme de seguro!"

Arnold soplo aire caliente por su boca intentando en regresar su temperatura a la normal. "Perdón abuelo estaba...en algo pero para ya voy."

"Espero que ya llegues o estos mendigos se me irán sin pagarme!"

"Está bien abuelo ya voy de salida!" Arnold colgó el teléfono."

"Me vas a dejar con el desayuno Arnoldo!" Dijo Helga molesta.

Arnold regreso a abrazarla "Guárdamelo Helga, después lo caliento y me lo como."

"Hablas sobre el desayuno verdad?" Dijo Helga con una sonrisa.

Arnold se mordió el labio. "Habló sobre todo preciosa." Contesto él.

"Ahora cuando te miraré?" Preguntó Helga media molesta.

"No te molestes Helga, hablé con Gerald y parece que nos invitaron a una fiesta. Carlos un chavo de la escuela tendrá una fiesta en su mansión y podemos ir un rato por la noche si quieres."

"Hablas de Carlos niño rico?" Preguntó Helga.

"Si Helga él, bueno...mándame un mensaje amor o al rato hablamos, si quieres ir a la fiesta te puedo levantar más tarde. Hoy tengo unas cosas que hacer con mi abuelo...pero nos juntamos en la noche hermosa."

Helga cruzo sus brazos molesta porque el se iba . Arnold le dio un beso en su mejilla bajando sus labios al cuello de ella. "No te quedes así con migo Helga, si sabes que me tienes adicto a ti." Le recordó él.

Helga sonrió sintiendo los labios travieso de él sobre su cuello. "Esta bien Arnoldo, quedas perdonado. Ve y ayúdale a tu abuelo, después nos vemos."

"Te amo Helga." Exclamó Arnold saliéndose de la casa de ella.

"Ahora me dejó otra vez sola para desayunar...ay que Arnoldo, ya van dos veces que sale de mi casa apresurado dejándome, con más ganas de él. Bueno por lo menos estaba vez se fue por su abuelo y no por aquella perfecta de Lai-la. Mmm...me pregunto si nos escucho anoche, con eso que a mi hermoso amado no apago el teléfono bien." Helga pensaba. "Pues espero que nos aya escuchado..."Helga se reía de burla pensando en la cara que puso Laila cuando escucho los gemidos de ellos. "Oh ya puedo ver el rostro de ella. Por un lado...es muy malo de mi parte que me burle de ella de esa manera...pero por otro lado...se lo merece, por haber intentado en controlar la vida de mi Arnoldo todo este tiempo. En realidad yo no me acuerdo en haber mirado a Arnold tan feliz como lo veo a hora...ohhh mi amor real, mi amor apasionado, mi amante de lo más caliente que tengo en mi...porque fue que no nos juntamos hasta ahora y no años antes...te pude haber llenado de mucha dicha...ohhhh...o de mucho tormento por mi mal genio." Helga pensaba. "Bueno a desayunar y después a lavar ropa que tengo mucho por hacer."

El celular sonó. Helga corrió a la sala en donde estaba el teléfono y miró una llamada de su mamá. "Hola Miriam" contestó Helga.

"Hola hija, quería decirte que mañana llegaré a la casa."

"Mañana Miriam! Porque tan pronto."

"Estado fuera por una semana y tú abuelita ya está mejor. No te quiero dejar sola por mucho tiempo."

"Pero estas bien aya Miriam"

"Puede de que si, pero tu papá me llamo y dice que él también llegará mañana para la casa."

"No puede ser Miriam, yo estoy muy agusto sola."

"No estas metiendo chichos a la casa, verdad Helga." Preguntó su mamá.

"Que cosas, ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre Miriam...y la respuesta es no, yo no he metido hombres a la casa." Solamente uno,pensó Helga recordando bellas imágenes.

"Cómo querida?" Preguntó Miriam.

"Nada Miriam. A que hora llegan mañana?"

"Por la tarde o noche cariño"

Helga rodó su mirada. "Criminal como son Miriam, recuerda que te puedes quedar más tiempo...bueno...bueno..." la llamada se corto. "Esa es una manera eficaz en cortar una llamada desagradable. Chispas ya mañana llegan, tengo que aprovechar la libertad que me queda."

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold llegó apurado a levantar las rentas de la quincena. Su abuelo lo miraba con la misma ropa del día anterior.

"Ya tengo las rentas abuelo." Arnold le entregó a su abuelo los sobres con el dinero. Su abuelo lo miraba extrañamente.

"En donde pasaste la noche Arnold?"

"Con...Gerald." Respondió Arnold.

"Y porque te fuiste muy apurado con tu amiga cejona anoche?"

Arnold se enrojeció "Tu me miraste abuelo!?"

"Te mire salir de la recámara un poco greñudo y... me parece que tú y tu amiga están teniendo más que solamente platicas en el cuarto Arnold."

Arnold soltó un fuerte respiro "Abuelo...ya tengo mayoría de edad y...soy responsable sobre mis, acciones como...hombre y..."

"Estás teniendo relaciones con tu amiga cejona." Le dijo su abuelo casi afirmándoselo.

"Ella no es mi amiga Abuelo, Helga es mi novia."

"Así que ya no sales con Laila...o no me digas Arnold! Sales con las dos!"

"No abuelo! Para nada, como crees! Yo ya corte con Laila, te había dicho."

Su abuelo se rascó la cabeza. "No me acuerdo shortman, quizás si me dijiste. Entonces ahora Helga es tu novia y ya tomaron su relación al siguiente nivel."

"Si abuelo."

"No lo habías tenido relaciones con Laila verdad?"

"No abuelo...todo esto es nuevo para mi."

"Entonces te estás protegiendo con algo hombrecito?"

Arnold estaba pensando cómo decirlo con su mano atrás de su cuello. En estar hablando con su abuelo sobre relaciones íntimas no era fácil para él.

"No me digas que no te estás cuidando con nada!" Exclamó el abuelo preocupado.

Arnold de inmediato respondió. "Claro que no! Digo si...bueno en realidad si nos estamos previniendo."

"Mmmmmm...nada más ten mucho cuidado Arnold, porque hoy en día los bebés salen mas caros y...tú estás muy joven para una responsabilidad así hombrecito."

"Entiendo abuelo, tendré cuidado."

"Y desde cuándo que tienes puesto esa ropa Arnold, que no te has bañado?" Dijo el abuelo.

"Awww, me bañe ayer por la mañana, pero ya me voy a bañar abuelo." Arnold corrió a su recámara para agarrar una toalla y bajo al baño.

"Que incomodo estuvo eso" Dijo Arnold en voz baja, recordando como su abuelo lo cuestiono. Se quitó su camiseta roja y su playera blanca que utilizaba abajo de la roja. Se acordó que Helga lo había arañado la noche anterior y miró su espalda en el espejó. Su piel mostraba evidencia de los leves rasguños de Helga. "Lo bueno es que ya no tengo la espalda tan roja." Comento Arnold. Se desabrocho los jeans de mezclilla y se los quito.

Su cuerpo desprendía un dulce aroma de vainilla revuelto con el cologne que él utilizaba. _Que desgracia que tenga que bañarme, tengo el aroma de mi dulce Helga en mi cuerpo._ Pensó Arnold. Se deslizó los bóxers rojos quitándoselos por completo. "Todavía no puedo creer que Helga y yo tenemos relaciones. Cuantas veces me le quedaba viendo en la escuela, sabiendo que ella no quería ni hablar conmigo y yo sin saber el gran amor que sentía hacia mi." Arnold acomodo el agua tibia y se metió en la regadera. Mientras se bañaba se acordaba de cómo se metió a bañar con Helga aquel día. En cómo se miraba el agua deslizándose por la figura de ella. _La quiero tener aquí conmigo y volver a sentir su cuerpo húmedo rosando el mí_ o.Pensaba Arnold.

Tomó su esponja, la enjabonó y se talló su cuerpo. Agarró la botella de shampoo con aroma dulce de frutas y pensó. _Helga me dijo que siempre pasaba cercas de mi y olía mi pelo. Como fue que no me daba cuenta de estas cosas?_ Después de enjuagarse extendió su mano y agarró su toalla que había colgado. Se seco el pelo y su cuerpo y se salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cadera teniendo su ropa sucia en sus manos. Entró a su recámara empujando la puerta con su pierna para cerrarla y dejó caer la ropa sucia sobre su sillón rojo.

"Piensas que el baño te quitará el pecado del cuerpo?" Dijo alguien inesperado.

Arnold abrió sus ojos de espanto dándose la vuelta para ver quien estaba en su recámara.

"Laila! Qué haces aquí!?" Preguntó Arnold alarmado con sus manos sosteniendo la toalla en sus caderas.

Laila se levantó de la cama aventándole el pañuelo ensangrentado sobre sus pies.

"Por eso me dejaste Arnold! Te has estado cogiendo a una cualquiera verdad! Mira como tienes tu espalda! Y anoche escuché por el celular la voz de una mujer. Tu pásate la noche con ella!"

Arnold agarró el pañuelo de sus pies y lo puso arriba de su ropa sobre el sillón rojo. "Laila no puedes entrar en mi cuarto nada más porque tú quieres! Salte!" Le exigió Arnold.

"Si tú no respetaste nuestra relación porque debo yo de respetar tu palabra!" Exclamó Laila con decepción. "Me dejaste porque yo quise esperarme para tener relaciones...y encontrarte a una vieja calzón suelto para que te lo diera verdad!"

"Laila no fue eso...ya te dije que yo no te amaba realmente. Te tenía cariño pero nada más."

"Oh déjame adivino Arnold...no te diste cuenta que no me amabas hasta después que te metieras con aquella basura!"

"Ella no es basura! Y te prohíbo que te refieras a...Hel, mi novia como una cualquiera."

"Tu novia! Entonces ella ya es tu novia! Apenas me dejas y ya la tomaste como novia!"

"Siempre la he querido...Laila! Y como te dije...lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo, solamente que yo no me había dado cuenta."

"Y te diste cuenta cuando esa te abrió las piernas!" Le reclamo Laila con coraje en su rostro.

"No fue así Laila..."

"Entonces como fue..."Laila se acercó a Arnold. "...si yo te abro mis piernas también de darás cuenta que me amas?" Dijo Laila cambiando su tono de voz.

"Laila salte! Ahora!" Le exclamó Arnold.

Laila enrollo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Arnold. "También yo puedo ser muy suelta contigo Arnold." Arnold se sostenía la toalla con una mano y con la otra intentaba en quitarse a Laila de encima.

"Laila suéltame!" Decía Arnold desesperado.

"No...eres mío osito." Reclamaba Laila.

Arnold no tuvo ninguna otra alternativa que utilizar sus dos manos para quitarse los brazos de Laila de su cuello. En el momento que forcejeo con Laila, la abrazó fuertemente volteándola para que la espalda de ella quedara enfrente de él. "Vamos Arnold! Aprovéchate de mi!" Dijo Laila con ansias.

En ese momento la toalla de Arnold se le resbaló de sus caderas y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió...

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Tenía algo muy diferente en mente para este capítulo...pero, decidí en dejarlo para el que viene.ya se, me odian por dejar este capítulo así.En realidad este capítulo iba hacer más largo pero...quise presentarles esta parte primero y terminaré con la segunda parte muy pronto. Les daré una sorpresa sobre cuándo lo publicaré.**

 **Para el próximo capituló estará**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Capitulo 9

"ARNOLD SHORTMAN, suelta a esa jovencita!" Gritó su abuelo.

Su abuela se asomó al cuarto encontrando a Arnold con su cara roja soltando a Laila, de inmediato él se cubrió y agarra la toalla de nuevo enrollándosela en sus caderas antes que Laila lo pudiera ver.

"Abuelos, no es lo que ustedes creen! Laila se escabulló en mi cuarto y no se quería ir!" Exclamó Arnold apenado.

"Yo no veo como se podía ir si la tenías abrazada!" Dijo su abuelo molesto.

"No abuelo ella quería...uhg...mmm." Arnold no sabía cómo explicarle a sus abuelos.

Laila puso sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo vergüenza. "Yo únicamente vine para hablar con Arnold y...el no me soltaba, le imploraba que me dejara ir...no se como lo hizo pero se quitó su ropa y quiso aprovecharse de mí!" Se quejó Laila con lágrimas falsas. "Hasta mi celular se me callo de mis manos!" Lloraba Laila levantando su teléfono del suelo.

"Eso no es cierto Laila!" Exclamó Arnold molesto. Su abuela se paró a lado de su nieto poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

"Mira señorita" Dijo el abuelo Phil. "Nosotros conocemos a nuestro nieto desde que nació y sabemos muy bien que valores y principios tiene, y el nunca le faltaría el respeto a una señorita de esa manera y mucho menos querer aprovecharse de ella. Así que, le pedimos que se retire de nuestra propiedad y nunca más regrese."

Laila cambio su rostro mostrando un semblante de vanidad. "Quien quisiera regresar a este edificio viejo comoquiera. Ya me voy Arnold...pero espero que se prepare aquella basura que tanto proteges porque tarde o temprano sabré quien es...y pobre de ella cuando la encuentre." Laila se salió del cuarto con su cara en alto.

"Me aseguraré que se salga del edificio" dijo la abuela siguiendo a Laila.

El abuelo Phil volteó a ver a su nieto. "Dime qué pasó hombrecito."

Arnold se sentó en su sillón rojo con sus manos sobre su cabeza y sus codos sobre sus rodillas. "Entre a mi cuarto y serré la puerta sin saber que Laila estaba aquí sentada en mi cama. Ella se enteró que yo estado, teniendo intimidad con alguien, y se molesto. Le dije que se fuera y no quería entender. Se me colgó de mi cuello diciendo que quería estar conmigo y cuando la quise controlar para sacarla fue cuando se me callo la toalla de mis caderas y...entraron ustedes. Me siento muy avergonzada que me hayan encontrado de esa manera." Arnold tenía sus manos sobre su rostro en vergüenza.

El abuelo puso su mano atrás de su cuello. "Si...bueno. Fue un momento alarmante para todos supongo. Ahora que ya eres un hombre como tú dices creo que es mejor que le cambies la chapa a al puerta y que le pongas llave. Así nadie más se meterá en tu recámara sin que tú sepas."

"Si abuelo lo haré hoy. Comprare una chapa con llave y lo pondré. Nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar esto con ella."

"Ya no hables con esa joven Arnold. Ya demostró cómo realmente es."

Arnold se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Laila antes de irse. _Tarde o temprano sabré quien es...y pobre de ella cuando la encuentre_. "Abuelo, será que Laila fuera capas de lastimar a Helga?"

"No se Arnold, pero...que podrá hacerle."

"No se abuelo, estoy preocupado por Helga. No quiero que ella se entere de lo qué pasó hoy."

"No se enterará Arnold. Ya olvida lo sucedido, esa muchachita solamente buscaba atención."

"Quizás tengas razón abuelo." Dijo Arnold pasando sus manos por su pelo mojado.

"Cambiante Arnold. Que tienes cosas que hacer." Le dijo su abuelo.

Arnold cerró la puerta después que se saliera su abuelo. "Yo deje mi celular cargándose." Comento buscando su teléfono. Lo termino encontrando cercas de su almohada con el celular laqueado por muchos intentos de contraseña incorrecta."Laila intento en desbloquear mi celular! Que bueno que cambie la contraseña, sino hubiera mirado las fotografías que tengo de Helga." Arnold se había tomado una foto con Helga cuando iban rumbo a su casa después de haber comprado tacos y le tomó otra foto dormida sobre su pecho esa mañana. "Necesito comprar un candado para mi puerta lo antes posible."

Después que Arnold se cambiará manejo a la tienda y compro un candado para su puerta. Mientras él ponía la chapa nueva no dejaba de pensar en lo que Laila le había dicho. "Espero que Laila nunca sepa que Helga es mi novia. Aunque lo más seguro es...que algún día se enterara. Quizás Laila lo dijo con coraje pero en realidad no hará nada contra ella." En ese momento su celular sonó. Era una llamada de Helga.

"Hola Helga" contestó Arnold sorprendido.

"Pensé que me llamarías Arnoldo...me imagino que has estado muy ocupado."

"Perdón Helga, es que..." Arnold no quería que Helga supiera sobre su desagradable encuentro con Laila. "...mi abuelo tenía muchas cosas que, quería que hiciera y...luego tuve que comprar un candado nuevo para mi puerta."

"Pero tú ya tienes candado en tu puerta cabeza de balón."

"Yo tenía un candado que se cerraba por dentro pero no tenía chapa con llave."

"Y porque tanta seguridad?" Preguntó Helga, sospechando de algo.

"Con tantos inquilinos es bueno en tener mi puerta cerrada con llave. Para prevenir que...algún indebido se meta cuando yo no este."

"Pasó algo hoy cabeza de balón?"

"Solamente desperté abrazado por una princesa pero nada más." Respondió Arnold.

"Espero que no me escondas nada cabeza de balón"

"Vas a querer ir a la fiesta que te comenté?" Preguntó Arnold cambiando de tema.

"Se me hace que si...mi mamá me llamo hoy por la mañana después que te fuiste y me dice que ella y Bob regresarán mañana por la noche a la casa."

"Por un lado es bueno que regresen Helga, así ya no estarás sola."

"Que no lo ves! Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos en estos días."

"Lo podemos estar Helga, nada más por que no pasaremos la noche juntos no quiere decir que no podamos vernos y estar juntos durante el día."

"Supongo...Romeo."

"Entonces iremos a la fiesta?" Preguntó Arnold de nuevo.

"Si podemos ir un rato. Gerald y Phoebe irán?"

"Si. Phoebe estará ahí." Respondió Arnold.

"Que bueno. A que hora pasarás por mi?"

"No estoy seguro. Te quiero sorprender."

"Quizás me este bañando cuando llegues cabeza de balón."

"Me puedes dejar la llave de la casa afuera escondida. Así no tendrás que abrirme cuando llegue."

"Mmm...por un lado no me gusta la idea de que estes rondando en mi cuarto cuando me esté bañando Arnoldo."

"Si quiere te espero en la sala amor" le comentó Arnold.

"Esta bien, cuando llegues a levantarme me esperas en la sala."

Más tarde Helga estaba pensando que atuendo ponerse para la fiesta mientras hablaba con Phoebe por el celular sobre lo que había sucedido con Arnold la noche anterior.

"Es increíble como pueden pasar tantas cosas en una sola noche Helga. Pero ahora que eres novia de Arnold, como le harás para ir a la universidad en otro estado y mantener tu relación con él."

"No se Phoebe y lo malo es que ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar mi registro para este semestre. Todavía no e hablado con Arnold sobre eso."

"Espero que todo salga bien para ustedes Helga, pero regresando a tu nueva relación se te cumplió lo que tanto anhelabas."

"Hay si...me siento completamente satisfecha en haber estado con Arnold."

"Tú primera experiencia con él fue como lo habías imaginado?"

"Si y no Phoebe...no pensé que fuera a doler tanto en mi primera ves."

"Cielos Helga...y eso que tú eres muy fuerte para aguantar el dolor."

"Soy fuerte Phoebe...pero no pensé que cabeza de balón lo fuera a tener tan gran..."

"HELGA! No necesito saber sobre eso..."

"Aah si...se me olvida..."

Dijo Helga riéndose. "...Perdón Phoebe, como todo esto es nuevo para mi."

"Ay Helga recuerda que ahora tu y Arnold comparten esos momentos especiales de intimidad que deben de mantenerse privado entre los dos."

"Todavía no lo puedo creo...Arnold y yo tenemos intimidad. Awwww..." suspiraba Helga.

"Solamente recuerda en tomar tu pastilla todos los días." Le recordó Phoebe.

"La...pastilla."dijo Helga pensativa.

"La as estado tomando verdad...no me digas que se te olvida en tomártela Helga."

"Umm...no, claro que no...este, en realidad si se me pasó un poco pero, me la tomaré hoy mismo la de ayer y hoy...gracias por acordarme Phoebe."

"Helga tienes que tener cuidado o te embarazaras."

"Ni lo digas." Dijo Helga buscando sus pastillas. "Saves quien estará en la fiesta de hoy?"

"No se Helga pero, me imagino que varios de la escuela estarán ahí."

Arnold estaba en la casa de Gerald jugando juegos de video. Ya llevaban un buen rato jugando.

"Esa vieja esta loca de a madres Arnold! Si tú hubieras sido cualquier otro tipo de chavo ya la hubiera pescado de todos los lados Ja Ja Ja." Comentaba Gerald mirando a la pantalla con el control de juego en la mano.

"Yo siempre pensé que Laila era más tranquila pero después de lo que mire hoy...que bueno que corte mi relación con ella."

"Esa chava me daba una mala vibra hermano pero nunca te quise decir nada, pensé que algún día la cortarías comoquiera."

"Hubiera terminado mi relación con ella hace mucho tiempo Gerald."

"Entonces ya cerraste tu cuarto con llave?"

"Si, no quiero pensar que algún día ella...o alguien mas se pueda meter a mi habitación para causarme problemas."

"Eso si viejo...oye Arnold...cerraste la ventanilla de ta terraza?"

"Si también...no quiero que nadie se vuelva a meter en mi recámara sin que yo sepa."

"Y tú abuelo no te a pescado con Helga en tu cuarto?"

"No...solamente pasó esta vez que Laila estuvo ahí y que bueno que mi abuelo escucho los gritos de Laila o no se que hubiera pasado."

"Oye...y como le harás con la universidad? Tu y Laila irán a la misma Uni."

"Si pero tenemos diferentes classes y procuraré en estar alejado de ella,."

"Y Helga irá a una universidad por esta área?"

"No Gerald, ella se escribió a una universidad que está como a seis horas de aquí."

"Que mala onda hermano y como le harán?"

"Todavía no se...me gustaría que Helga y yo vallamos a la misma Uni, quizás para el próximo semestre podamos los dos transferirnos a otra."

"Tienes que hacerlo hermano, porque si sabes lo que dicen sobre las relaciones de lejos."

"Que dicen Gerald?"

"Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos o, felices los cuatro Ja Ja Ja Ja." Se carcajeaba Gerald. "Por eso yo y Phoebe iremos a la misma Universidad."

"Pero Phoebe nunca te engañaría."

"Como quiera hermano. No quiero darle la oportunidad a ningún guey a que se acerque a mi Phoebe."

"Yo confió en Helga y se que a pesar que tengamos que ir a diferentes universidades y que estemos lejos ella no me engañaría y no dejaría que nadie más se acerque a ella."

"Como puedes estar seguro de eso viejo."

"Porque ella me espero toda su vida para..." _Para darme su cuerpo y su amor puro_. Pensó Arnold. "...para amarme."

Gerald miraba a Arnold con la cara de enamorado mirando a la pantalla. "Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja...deberías de ver tu rostro viejo...parece que Pataki te embrujo, te vez bien idiotizado por ella."

Arnold pasó su mano por su pelo pensando en Helga.

Más tarde para anochecer, Arnold pasó a la casa de Helga, tocó el timbre y nadie contestó busco la llave escondida y abrió la puerta. Se escuchaba que Helga estaba arriba en su cuarto escuchando música alta. Arnold subió por las escaleras y se asomó por la puerta de la recámara de Helga que estaba un poco abierta.

Helga estaba bailando una canción suave seductora. Movía sus caderas y brazos al suave compás de la romántica melodía.

Arnold POV

Mis ojos estaban encantados con la imagen de Helga. Ella se movía divina con la música , danzaba y cantaba.

"Esta noche eres mío, completo.

Tú me diste tu alma, dulcemente.

Esta noche la luz del amor brilla en ti.

Seguirás deseándome, mañana.

Sera esto un tesoro, duradero.

O tal vez un momento, placentero.

Pudiera creer, en la magia de tu amor.

Seguirás deseándome, mañana."

Su figura relucía con la falda negra rabona, su blusa escotada rosa pasión, entallada en su cuerpo. Ella tenía puesto ese atuendo que tanto adoraba ver en ella. Su pelo suelto rubio ondulado, adornado con su listón rosa me recordaba, que la divina mujer que danzaba ante mi, ya había sido mía.

Me acerqué a Helga sin darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí, ella estaba de espaldas moviéndose delicadamente con la música. Se agarraba el pelo y se lo alzaba, dejándoselo caer lentamente en sus hombros.

Me mordía el labio observándola bailar. Con delicadeza fui moviendo mis manos sobre su cintura, acercando mis labios a su cuello. "Siempre te desearé " le murmuro en su oído ajustándola hacia mi.

Helga no paraba de mover sus caderas. Sintiendo mis manos deslizándose por su figura subiendo por sus curvas. Mi respiración se aceleraba sintiendo su dulce cuerpo apretándose al mío. "Arnold..." me susurró, calentándome mas aún con su tierna voz.

Helga se volteó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Yo tenía mi boca abierta intentando en respirar con la calentura que tenía por dentro. "Te gusta?" Me pregunto ella "Quise complacerte con tu fantasía."

La abrace cálidamente, apretando mis labios a los de ella. Su boca cálida seductora soltaba la pasión en mi ser. La apreté más en mi cuerpo queriendo sentir sus pechos presionados en mi. Helga elevó su pierna a la altura de mi cadera. Mi mano se resbalaba delicadamente por su muslo llegando a su firme...*

"Arnoldo! No pienses que haremos algo ahorita cuando tenemos que irnos! " le recordó Helga.

"Pero amor...podemos estar un ratito así calientitos sobre tu..."

"Eso puede esperar cabeza de balón, aparte...tengo mucha hambre. Primero pasaremos por unas hamburguesas con hartas papas y después llegaremos a la fiesta."

"Pero..." Arnold la abrazaba queriendo besar su cuello.

"Ahorita no Romeo." Le dijo Helga agarrando su bolsa pequeña de tirante largo.

"Entonces...me dejarás así?" Le comentó Arnold con su rostro triste.

Helga se acercó a él. "Te dejare...como tú me dejaste esta mañana Arnoldo."

"Pero Helga..."

Helga le dio un beso suave a Arnold en su mejilla. "Pero nada. Vámonos cabeza de balón que me estoy muriendo de hambre. Solamente necesito buscar mis llaves."

Arnold suspiro quedándose deseoso de más. "Como tú digas Helga. Te espero abajo"

Durante todo el camino Arnold no paraba de ver las piernas de Helga.

"Te vez preciosa con esa falda. Traes un short de lycra abajo verdad."

"No" contestó Helga.

"Como que no Helga! Tu siempre te ponías in short abajo!" Contestó Arnold quitando su vista brevemente del camino.

"Eso era cuando estaba en la prepa, ahora ya no es necesario. Pon atención en la carretera Arnoldo!"

"Claro que es necesario Helga, esa falda está muy rabona!"

Helga rodó su vista en desacuerdo "Sere precavida que no se me mire nada cabeza de balón, aparte, traigo un calzón negro abajo."

"Eso lo debe de hacer mejor! Que se te vea tu calzón que al cabo es negro!" Dijo Arnold molesto intentando en mantener su atención en la carretera.

"Pon tu atención para enfrente Arnoldo. Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! Criminal! Como te alteras por algo tan mínimo!"

"No puede ser Helga...que are contigo." Comento Arnold frustrado. "La fiesta estará llena de chavos y tu con esa falda rabona sin short abajo!"

"Calma cabeza de balón, no pasará nada y nadie me estará viendo, no exageres."

"Recuerda que pasaremos por unas hamburguesas primero. Trajiste tu cartera verdad."

"Siempre la traigo Helga. Pero no se que tanto efectivo traiga." Arnold intento en meter su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su cartera.

"Espera Arnoldo tú estás manejando, mejor te la saco yo."

"Helga!" Exclamo Arnold sintiendo la mano de Helga sobre su bulto masculino "La cartera no está ahí..."

"Obviamente cabeza de balón, solamente me quería... divertir un poco."

Arnold le sonrío suavemente. "Si tanto lo querías tocar solamente hazlo mi vida...no necesitas excusas para poner tus manitas ahí."

"Así que cuando yo quiera."

"Cuando tú desees." Le afirmo Arnold. "Conque no sea en público."

"Y porque no en público?" Preguntó Helga con su mirada dulce. Arnold se le quedó mirando. "Estaba bromeando Romeo." Helga metió su mano en los bolsillos de él y sacó la cartera.

"Tienes...cuarenta dólares. Lo suficiente para comer algo."

"Que bueno por un momento pensé que me los había gastado en el candado."

"Vamos a hablar otra vez sobre eso Arnold...porque compraste un candado cuando ya tenías un candado por dentro."

"Mira Helga las hamburguesas...pasamos por la ventanilla de afuera, dime que es lo que quieres otra vez?"

Helga se le quedó viendo extrañamente mientras Arnold le sonreía con ansias.

Después de la comida Arnold y Helga llegaron a la fiesta. La mansión era inmensa con un enorme jardín y una fuente grande elegante de piedra en la entrada. Los carros estaban estacionados alrededor. Se escuchaba la música fuerte hasta afuera del Jardín. Entrando a la mansión Arnold y Helga se encontraron con alguien que conocían.

"Carambas Helga, te vez muy bonita." Comento Stinky dándole un trago a su vaso con bebida.

Arnold inmediatamente agarró a Helga de la mano. "Quien más llegó stinky?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Sid, Harold y Gerald están por aya." Apuntó Stinky.

"Helga te gustaría bailar conmigo hoy?" Le pregunto Stinky.

Helga levantó su ceja en desagrado. "Ni en tus sueños Stinko." Le contestó ella.

"Uhg...Stinky, Helga es mi novia." Respondió Arnold con una mirada seria.

"Enserio Arnold, pero tu novia es la señorita Laila."

"Si pero ya no somos Stinky."

"Perdón Arnold no quise ser imprudente. Discúlpame también Miss Helga, no pensé que una joven atractiva como tú fuera a enamorarse de una persona como mi amigo Arnold...no es de que no seas bien parecido viejo pero hay mejores partidos que tú, para Miss Helga."

"Stinky, Cállate!" Contestó Arnold molesto.

"Que dije?" Preguntó Stinky confundido.

Arnold recorrió la mansión sujetando la mano de Helga. Habían muchos jóvenes en la fiesta mayores de veinte años. Unos bailaban en la sala mientras otros platicaban y se burlaban. "Quizás no fue buena idea en venir." Comentó Arnold mirando como los demás actuaban.

"Solamente ay que entrar en ambiente, quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó Helga tomado una botella de limonada con alcohol.

"Helga no creo que sea buena idea que tomes eso." Digirió Arnold.

"Solamente es una para relajarme un poco cabeza de balón. No quieres una?"

"No gracias Helga, mejor vamos a buscar a Gerald y Phoebe."

Afuera de la casa en el patio había una alberca caliente con colores brillantes para alumbrar el ambiente. Gerald y los demás muchachos estaban afuera tomando y platicando.

"Hey viejo hasta que llegaste." Dijo Gerald acercándose a Arnold.

"Cuando llegaste Gerald?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Hace una hora hermano."

"En donde está Phoebe?" Pregunto Helga.

"Ella esta con las demás chicas en el balcón."

"En ese caso me iré con ella." Añadió Helga.

"Helga te acompaño." Dijo Arnold.

"No me perderé cabeza de balón." Dijo Helga muy orgullosa.

Arnold había observado varios hombres tomados en la fiesta molestando a las mujeres cuando caminaban por la mansión. "Gerald, acompañaré a Helga con las chicas. Enseguida bajo para estar con ustedes."

"Orale viejo." Respondió Gerald volteándose de nuevo para hablar con los demás del grupo.

"Arnoldo no necesito que me cuides como mi niñero!" Helga puso sus manos en su cintura en desacuerdo.

Arnold puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y la empujó "Vamos Helga te acompañare."

"Te dije que puedo sola!" Se quejaba Helga mientras Arnold la seguía presionando para que caminara con él.

"Ya se Helga...se que eres muy independiente y te gusta hacer las cosas sola pero te quiero acompañar."

"Esta bien Arnoldo, si te hace más feliz...vamos." Finalmente acepto Helga.

Arnold encaminó a Helga hasta llegar al balcón de arriba que estaba lleno de rosas rojas y rosadas. El balcón tenía una mesa grande de metal con una fogata alumbrando la oscura noche. Al rededor de la mesa estaba un sofá grande de patio en donde Phoebe, Paty, Rhonda y Nadine platicaban sentadas disfrutando la fogata.

"Mira quien tenemos aquí!" Anuncio Rhonda mirando a Arnold. "Me dijeron por ahí que dejaste a la pobre de Laila llorando por ti Arnold."

"Buenas noches a todos." Saludo Arnold ignorando el comentario de Rhonda "Te dejó Helga, estaré afuera con los muchachos. Si necesitas algo mándame un texto." Le dijo a Helga en privado.

"Me dejarás aquí con Rhonda Lloyds." Murmuro Helga inquieta.

"Phoebe y Paty también están aquí amor. Estarás bien un ratito con ellas." Sugirió Arnold.

"Esta bien, estamos en contacto por el cell." Dijo Helga. Arnold la agarró de la cintura y la jalo hacia el dándole un beso en su mejilla. "Te amo" Le susurró en su oído.

Helga saludo y se sentó a lado de Phoebe con la limonada en su mano. "Que bueno que llegaste Helga." Dijo Phoebe.

"Tardamos porque pasamos a comer algo primero...odio en llegar con hambre a las fiestas."

"Te vez muy bien a lado de Arnold, Helga." Comento Paty "Supongo que Arnold ya es tu novio."

"Si Paty, y no dejare que se me escape jamás de mis manos." Comentó Helga muy contenta.

"Ya veo que tu vida a cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos miramos en el café." Agregó Rhonda.

"También fui a tu fiesta Rhonda."

"Oh si, nos miramos muy brevemente en mi fiesta...creo que estabas con Lorenzo en aquel tiempo verdad."

"Lorenzo es un amigo mío nada más."

"Como fue le quitaste Arnold a Laila, Helga?" Preguntó Rhonda cruzando su pierna.

"Yo no le quite nada...el solo llegó a mi." Añadió Helga.

"El solo llegó a ti...mmmm...y tu sabias que ellos eran novios y dejaste que Arnold se acercará a ti...que interesante."

"No ay nada interesante sobre eso Rhonda."

Rhonda agarró la copa de margarita y le dio un trago "Y siii...yo te digiera que miré como Arnold te abrazo en mi fiesta y se fueron juntos, después, que se fuera Laila."

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Helga.

"No me sentía bien y el se ofreció a darme un aventó a mi casa." Comento Helga muy tranquila con la limonada en su mano.

"Entonces Arnold te llevo a tu casa...que lindo. Pero espera...porque te llevo Arnold a tu casa cuando Lorenzo llegó contigo esa noche...mmm, que no era Lorenzo tu chambelán por esa noche.. Que interesante."

"Piensa lo que quieras Rhonda...Arnold y yo estamos juntos y ya...a ti que diablos te importa!"

Rhonda se rio con la copa en la mano. "No nada...por un lado es bueno que Arnold terminara a tu lado...Laila es una mentirosa como quiera...no se que le pasó, antes ella era muy sincera y educada pero...tiene un lado que pocos conocen...claro que a mi, no me hace pendeja, se muy bien que esconde bajo esa cara de ángel."

"Sobre que te refieres?" Preguntó Helga levantando su ceja en duda.

"Mis labios están cerrados querida...pero como te digo a mi no se escapa, nada."

"Quien te entiende Rhonda." Comento Helga mirando a otro lado.

"Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo tu y Arnold Helga?" Preguntó Paty.

"Umm...apenas nos iniciamos novios ayer."

"Ohh wow son una parejita reciente. " dijo Nadine.

"Quería preguntarles algo...ahorita que solo somos nosotras." Comentó Paty "Cuánto tiempo después de ser una pareja se debe empezar a tener, relaciones...sin que se vea apresurado o, tardado?" Preguntó Paty nerviosa.

"Cuanto tiempo llevan de pareja tu y Harold Paty?" Preguntó Rhonda.

"Un año."

"Y todavía nada de nada." Preguntó Rhonda.

"Me siento muy apenada de hacer el acto ...y no quiero que Harold se sienta mal, por yo no querer estar con él." exclamó Paty apenada.

Rhonda Contestó "En el caso mío es difícil ya que yo no tengo novio, únicamente tengo muy buenos amigos, así que no se que decirte sobre ese tema pero yo diría que un año es suficiente para ya estar con él Paty."

"As hablado con Harold sobre como te sientes Paty?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"No, cada vez que quiero hablar con él sobre eso me apeno y termino hablando sobre algo más...pero yo se que él lo piensa."

"No te sientas presionada en estar con él Paty, las cosas pasarán naturalmente cuando tú y el estén listos. Aparte cuál es la prisa de tener relegaciones con tu pareja." Dijo Phoebe.

"Creo que teniendo relaciones con tu novio lo complica todo no." Comento Nadine.

"Porque lo dices?" Preguntó Helga.

"Hace un año mi relación con Kam iba de maravilla y nada más tuvimos relaciones y él me dejo...siento como que la magia se acabó entre nosotros."

"Cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos?" Preguntó Helga.

"Seis meses...luego Rhonda me dijo que era mejor que tuviéramos relaciones para que no se fuera con otra chava que si quisiera estar con él y, me sentí presionada en hacerlo..."

"Eso no Nadine!" La interrumpió Rhonda "No me eches la culpa de tus faltas, yo únicamente te di un consejo y ya...nunca te dije, tienes que hacerlo."

"Pero tu me dijiste que él me dejaría si lo hacía esperar!"

"Claro que no Nadine, yo te dije que quizás, te dejaría, no de que definitivamente te dejaría. Tu mal entendiste. Como quiera...el no te valoró...fue su perdida no la tuya." Dijo Rhonda acomodándose su pelo para un lado.

"Igualmente Rhonda, tu consejo provocó a que Nadine tu mejor amiga tuviera relaciones con Kam." Dijo Helga con firmeza. "Si no hubiera sido por lo que tú disque le sugeriste, ella no hubiera tenido relaciones y todavía fuera virgen para poder entregarle su virginidad a esa persona que ella realmente llegara amar algún día."

"Eso es lo que esperas tú Helga, entregarle tu virginidad a ese gran amor de tu vida. Oh será, que ya se la entregaste y por eso Arnold mando a Laila por un tubo."

"No se de que estás hablando."

"Todavía eres virgen Helga?" Preguntó Rhonda con su mirada vanidosa.

"Eso es cosa mía...mejor pon atención a los consejos estupidos que le das a tu mejor amiga."

"No fue estupido le dije la verdad...los hombres se cansan de esperar a que se lo entreguen y se van con otras."

"Si tu pareja verdaderamente te ama y te respeta, estará dispuesto a esperarte." Dijo Phoebe.

"No será que tu tuviste una mala experiencia porque alguien no quería esperarte Rhonda." Dijo Helga con una suave sonrisa.

"Yo mala experiencia, nunca...ya te dije, si yo perdí mi virginidad fue porque yo quería."

"Que le pasó a ese novio guapo que tenías antes? Será que él te dejo a ti por eso o será que tú no fuiste suficiente para él en la cama." Comento Helga levantando su ceja.

"El no me dejo a mi...yo lo dejé a él. Nadie deja a Rhonda Lloyds. Al final siempre consigo lo que quiero con quien quiera...si me disculpan...ahorita vengo."

Rhonda se levantó de su asiento ajustándose su vestido rabón rojo y se alejó de ahi mirándose pensativa.

"Tú sabes algo de Rhonda, Nadine, dinos porque su novio millonario la dejó." Preguntó Helga.

"Yo no se nada...pero lo qué pasó no fue culpa de Rhonda." Dijo Nadine dándole un trago a su bebida.

"Que paso?" Preguntó Helga.

Rhonda iba por el pasillo de la mansión buscando los baños. "Helga y sus comentarios pendejos...se cree la muy inteligente" Después que Rhonda utilizará el baño, se lavó las manos y abrió la puerta para salirse. Cuando de repente alguien empujó la puerta, empujando a Rhonda para adentro del baño. El joven cerró la puerta y apagó el foco, dejando que el baño se iluminara con la poca luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta.

"Déjame salirme Curly!" Exclamó Rhonda.

"No" contestó Curly con su boca sonriente en emoción.

"Entonces quítate de mi camino!" Rhonda intentó en moverlo del camino y no pudo quitarlo.

"Tú sabes que lo deseas Rhonda." Dijo Curly con su mirada fija en ella.

"De ti no deseo nada!" Reclamo Rhonda orgullosa.

"Me gusta cuando actúas como que no lo quieres, pero te lo daré más duro todavía." Le afirmó Curly.

Los ojos de Rhonda se abrieron en pánico. "Estas loco si crees que me dejare agarrar por ti en el baño de alguien mas..."

Curly no dejo que Rhonda terminara de hablar cuando la garro de los brazos y la empujó a la pared, besándola sin control. Rhonda se resistía.

"NO...DÉJAME..." Curly resbalo su mano por debajo del vestido, llegando a la parte intima de ella.

"Tienes tu sabrosura caliente Rhonda." Curly acomodo mejor su mano y resbalo sus dedos por la humedad de ella. "Ya vez...te dije que me deseabas...si estabas esperando que te agarrara Rhonda Lloyds" Curly le bajo las tangas rojas y la volteó poniéndola de espaldas.

"No, suéltame safado demente!" Decía Rhonda entre forcejeo.

"Si sabes que te excita que sea así Rhonda!" Curly se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajo ágilmente. "Déjame entrar en tu dulzura de seda." Con una mano sujetando a Rhonda y la otra agarrando su dureza se lo resbalo a Rhonda con fuerza.

"Aaaaaah...eres un animal!" Le decía Rhonda con su rostro de felicidad sintiendo las llegadas masivas de Curly.

"Dime quien soy Rhonda!" Decía Curly teniendo el trasero de ella apretándose en su miembro.

"Eres mi papi maniático." Imploraba Rhonda sintiendo cómo Curly la sujetaba de su pelo.

"Eso es lo que soy...si estás loca por mi Rhonda...desde la primera vez que te pesqué atrás de la prepa...no me importaba que tuvieras novio...quería tenerte."

"Ah, ah, ahhh...no tan duro." Gemía Rhonda.

"Te lo daré como yo sé que te calienta Reyna. Aprieta mi verga...ándale." Curly seguía rebotando en las nalgas de Rhonda. Jalo el vestido rojo escotado sin mangas dejando que los pechos de Rhonda salieran.

"Me aprietas..." decía Rhonda sintiendo las manos de Curly en sus pechos.

"Ven paraca voltéate." Dijo Curly cargando a Rhonda y sentándola sobre el lavamanos del baño. Curly abrió las pierdas de Rhonda y la penetro nuevamente.

"Ohhhhh Curly!" Gritaba Rhonda en placer.

Rhonda cerró sus ojos sujetándose del cuello de él. Curly la seguía penetrando bruscamente, las prendas rojas de Rhonda colgaban en su tobillo con sus piernas abiertas en las caderas de Curly dejándose llenar de placer. Curly pasaba su lengua húmeda por los pechos de ella.

"Porque...me sigo dejando de ti..." gemía Rhonda. "Por tu culpa me dejo mi novio..."

"Ja Ja...te dejo porque seguías regresando a mi cama Rhonda...porque tu sabes que nadie te lo meterá como yo a ti...ándale...tómalo!" Curly la penetro más fuerte, dejando que Rhonda se escurriera más.

"No...no puedes terminar..." rogaba Rhonda.

"Vamos Rhonda...ruégame que te lo siga dando! Dímelo!"

"Sigue duro...lo quiero!" Gritaba Rhonda en pasión.

A pesar de la fuerte música y el ruido de los invitados. Algunos alcanzaron a escuchar los sonidos que venía del baño, los jóvenes tenían sus oídos pegados en la puerta escuchando todo.

En el balcón las chicas hablaban sobre Rhonda y lo mal que se miró cuando se levantó del sillón.

"Ya se tardó Rhonda." Dijo Nadine.

"Se miraba triste cuando se levantó, quizás lo que le dijiste Helga estuvo un poco duro para ella." Comentó Paty.

"Duro de que manera?" Preguntó Helga.

"Será que alguien realmente lastimó los sentimientos de Rhonda y la dejaron con el corazón roto." Añadió Phoebe.

"Pobre Rhonda...quizás esta llorando en el baño, de seguro por eso se está tardando." Dijo Nadine.

De regreso en el baño después de un rato más. "Wow...eso...fue, justo lo que quería de ti Reyna." Dijo Curly abrochándose los pantalones.

"Solo viniste a la fiesta porque sabías que estaba aquí verdad." Comento Rhonda.

"Tu ya sabes que estas fiestas me aburren...pero el día de hoy, vine, con un caliente propósito." Dijo Curly riéndose.

"Eres un pervertido Curly."

"Quizás..." Curly se quitó sus lentes diciendo "...pero eso te excita Rhonda." El joven se limpió sus lentes y se acomodó el pelo. "Cuando me necesites para, lo que sea...ya sabes en donde encontrarme Reyna." Le recordó Curly cerrándole un ojo y se salió del baño.

"Loco maniático...pero como me satisface el mendigo." Murmuro Rhonda.

Curly salió por la salida de la alberca en donde se encontró a Gerald, Arnold, Harold y Carlos.

"Curly no sabia que estuvieras aquí." Dijo Carlos serio.

"Solamente vine para..." Curly se subió el zipper del pantalón. "...atender un asunto que urgía, pero ya termine."

"Cuando llegaste Curly?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Hace rato. Los dejo camaradas...que tengan una satisfactoria noche, yo ya la tuve ja ja ja ja." Se fue Curly carcajeándose.

"Ese chavo siempre fue raro." Dijo Gerald con su mirada levantada.

"Tú lo invitaste Carlos." Preguntó Arnold.

"No." Respondió Carlos.

Mirándose muy feliz Curly atravesó el jardín hasta llegar a la orilla de la calle en donde tenía su carro parqueado.

"Buenas noches Curly."

Curly levantó su mirada. "Hey Laila."

"Tú vienes de la fiesta?" Preguntó Laila.

"Si."

"Por donde está la entrada a la mansión?" Preguntó Laila.

"Derecho por ese camino, cruzas el jardín y llegarás hasta la entrada."

"Sabes si Arnold esta en la fiesta?" Preguntó Laila.

"Si." Dijo Curly subiéndose a su auto con su rostro fastidiado por las preguntas de Laila.

"Que tengas una buena noche Curly." Se despidió Laila.

"Ya la tube." Respondió Curly sin mirarla a los ojos y poniendo música clásica en alto arrancó.

Laila estaba parada afuera de la mansión con el celular en sus manos. "Ya lo verás osito. Te arrepentirás en haberme engañado."

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Les dije que este capítulo estaría en fuego y fue un capítulo largo también.**

 **Ya miramos el lado mentiroso de Laila**

 **También miramos a Helga bailar con la canción de la cantante: Amy Winehouse con la canción: Will you still love me tomorrow. Esta canción me recordó mucho a esta historia desde el primer capítulo.**

 **Que opinan de Curly, hay un capítulo que es cuando Rhonda mancha el abrigo de su mamá y Curly la chantajea para que sea su novia por unos días. El final del episodio me encanto. Curly es un atrevido y desde el primer capítulo cuando Rhonda dijo que ella perdió su virginidad con un verdadero hombre y que la perdió de la mejor manera ella se refería a su noche lunática con Curly. Sabia que tenía que poner algo de ellos en esta historia. Mi tercera pareja preferida de Hey Arnold es Rhonda y Curly ️**

 **El dibujo especial de Arnold y Helga bailando en su cuarto, que lo podrán ver en mi instagram ( samypama) fue hecho por -annoyinglycute1- exclusivamente para este capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me encanta leerlos, yo se que los capítulos son tardados...aunque no es mi intensión en tardarme, vale la pena esperar. ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Capitulo 10

Rhonda llego a la terraza con una margarita nueva en la mano. Se sentó en el sillón muy relajadamente cruzando sus piernas.

"Rhonda estas bien?" Preguntó Nadine.

"Nos tenías preocupadas." Comento Patty.

"Preocupadas de qué?" Respondió Rhonda dándole un trago a su bebida.

"Les dije que Rhonda estaba bien, ustedes de exageradas" Añadió Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"Nos preocupamos porque tardaste mucho en regresar." Comento Phoebe.

"Tarde...en serio, no me di cuenta." Dijo Rhonda actuando sorprendida.

"Porque tardaste tanto?" Preguntó Nadine.

"Meeee...tope con un, amigo y estaba platicando un poco."

Las chicas se quedaron viendo entre ellas.

"Ya ven!" Exclamó Helga." Ustedes pensaban en lo peor y Rhonda estaba platicando con un chavo."

"Que pensaron de mí?" Preguntó Rhonda confundida.

"Ellas estaban preocupadas. Pensaron que estabas llorando en el baño por lo que te había dicho." Explicó Helga.

Rhonda se rio "Querida yo, llorar...nunca."

"Como quiera, quería decirte algo Rhonda..."Helga intentaba en sacar las palabras. "...disculpa por lo que dije ase rato sobre tu novio y...que, tal vez tú no habías sido suficiente mujer para él."

"No te mortifiques con eso Helga, yo no soy ningún angelito tan poco. En realidad, la relación entre mi novio y yo no funciono porque él no podía darme lo que otro me daba. Dejémoslo así. " Dijo Rhonda acomodando su pelo a un lado.

Patty y Phoebe abrieron sus bocas en asombro por la manera en que se expresaba Rhonda.

"Ya veo que nuestra perspectiva de los hechos era muy diferente." Exclamó Helga con una expresión coqueta. "Voy por otra limonada. ¿Alguien quiere algo?"

"Te acompañó Helga." Dijo Phoebe.

"No es necesario Phoebe. No seas como Arnold, que no me deje ir sola a ningún lado."

"Arnold te cuida mucho Helga?" Preguntó Patty.

"No tienes idea, a veces me cuida tanto que me fastidia."

"Te cuida porque le importas. Eso es bueno." Comento Patty.

Helga sonrío recordando el amor de Arnold. "Tienes razón Patty. Ahorita vengo."

Arnold seguía platicando con Gerald, Harold y Carlos afuera en la alberca.

"Qué tipo de carro tienes Carlos?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Tengo una camioneta cuatro por cuatro y un carro deportivo."

"Oh si...que modelo es el deportivo?" Preguntó Gerald con intriga.

"Es un cobra negro." contestó Carlos.

"Manual" Preguntó Harold.

"Pues claro, para mí, si no es de cambios no es deportivo." Respondió Carlos.

"Quien te enseño a manejar manual?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Mi papá." Contestó Carlos. "Tú que manejas Arnold."

"Un carro sencillo de dos puertas, pero es manual también."

"Apoco y...se te hizo fácil en aprender?"

"Si...aprendí en tres días." Contestó Arnold.

"Haber cuando le enseñas a tu mejor amigo a manejar manual viejo." Comento Gerald.

"Quieren ver el carro?" Preguntó Carlos

"Vamos." Respondió Gerald.

Los jóvenes pasaron por el jardín dirigiéndose al garage en donde estaban los autos guardados. Cuando Arnold observo un carro que pescó su atención.

"Que pasa Arnold?" Preguntó Gerald mirando a su mejor amigo distraído.

"Parece que conozco esa troca." Dijo Arnold con su vista hacia el vehículo.

En la mansión, Helga entró a la cocina grande. Había varios jóvenes platicando tomados en la barra cercas del refrigerador. Helga abrió la hielera pero alguien se le atravesó repentinamente.

"Laila que ases aquí?" Comentó Helga sorprendida.

"Quiero hablar contigo." Dijo Laila seria.

"Pues ahorita no puedo hablar contigo, disculpa." Helga intento en darle la vuelta, pero Laila se volvió a atravesar.

"Yo sé que tú y Arnold me an estado escondiendo algo." Dijo Laila.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Respondió Helga.

"Alguien que conozco de esta fiesta me acaba de avisar que tú y Arnold llegaron juntos como pareja." Comento Laila.

"Mira Laila, yo no tengo porque estarme escondiendo de nadie mucho menos de ti...así que quítate de mi camino que no quiero hablar contigo."

Laila sacó una foto de ella abrazando a Arnold. La imagen de la foto mostraba a Arnold de espaldas, como si Laila se la hubiera tomado ella misma cuando abrazaba a Arnold de su cuello.

"Vez esto?" Laila puso el celular con la imagen enfrente del rostro de Helga.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron en pánico mirando parte del cuerpo de Arnold sin ropa y Laila abrazándolo.

"Como te atreves!!" Le exclamó Helga en furia.

"Es obvio que tú eres la cualquiera que se metió con Arnold cuando el todavía era mi novio!! ¡¡Como se siente en ver a tu disque novio con alguien más!! ¡¡DUELE VERDAD!!" Le gritó Laila.

Helga estaba congelada pensando en la foto que Laila le había enseñado.

Los demás invitados empezaron a poner atención en la desagradable conmoción entre ellas.

"¡Ya se, que tú te acostaste con mi novio desde la noche que fuimos a la fiesta de Rhonda! ¡Yo tenía a mi pobre tía enferma y tuve que irme temprano a verla y tú...la basura sin valores! ¡¡Te aprovechaste de él y lo embrujaste con tú sucio cuerpo!!"

"CALLATE LAILA!! ¡¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!!" Helga se enrojeció del cólera y ardor que sentía en su interior.

"Tú nunca pudiste hacerlo feliz como yo pude!! ¡¡Tu solamente lo querías para hacer tus mandados y vueltas!!Querías controlar su vida para hacerla girar en tú mundo!! ¡¡Y yo lo liberé!!"

"ESO NO ES CIERTO!!" Gritó Laila en rabia.

Helga continuo. "Arnold siempre fue todo para mí!! ¡¡Y si estar con él porque lo amo es ser sucia!! ¡¡A mí que diablos me importa lo que pienses tú o como me vean los demás!! ¡¡Yo me entregue a él porque lo amo!! ¡¡Y por una noche de pasión con el amor de mi vida yo estaba dispuesta a todo, para conseguirlo!!"

Uno de los invitados que estaba en la cocina le mando un mensaje a Carlos diciéndole lo que sucedía en su casa.

Carlos, Harold y Gerald estaban en el garaje mirando el motor del carro deportivo cuando entró el mensaje al celular de Carlos.

"Ay un pleito en mi casa..." dijo Carlos "...una chava pelirroja se está peleando con una rubia, me mandaron una foto."

"Con que no sea Patty." Exclamó Harold preocupado.

"A ver la foto!" Dijo Gerald alarmado.

"Mierda! ¡Es Helga y Laila...le diré a Arnold!" Gerald recorrió todo el terreno hasta llegar a la calle en donde estaba Arnold platicando con el conductor de una camioneta vieja.

Gerald se acercó a Arnold faltándole el aire de lo agitado que estaba. Levantó la mirada al conductor y lo reconoció. "Arnie?" Dijo Gerald.

Adentro de la mansión Laila seguía gritándole a Helga.

"COMO TE ATREVES!! ¡¡ERES UNA PUTA POR HABERTE ACOSTADO CON ÉL!!" Le gritó Laila acercándose a Helga.

Helga levantó su rostro en orgullo y con su ceja levantada le contestó.

"Por lo menos puedo decir que soy, su puta!! Algo que tú, nunca, ¡¡serás para él!!"

Laila le lanzó una cachetada fuerte por la mejilla de Helga, causando que el pelo rubio de ella rosara en su rostro.

"Tú nunca podrás lastimarme!" Le contestó Helga con una mirada fuerte.

"Lograre que te arrepientas por haberte metido en mi camino mendiga basura!!" Laila alzo la mano en alto dando vuelo para volverle a pegarle a Helga.

"No te atrevas a tocar a mi novia Laila!" Le advirtió Arnold deteniendo el brazo de Laila en el aire.

"Ella se metió entre nosotros osito!" Le contestó Laila mostrando un gesto de inocencia.

"Helga nunca se metió entre nosotros." Le respondió Arnold molesto.

"Claro que sí. ¡Tú me engañaste con ella!"

"Yo nunca te engañe Laila!" Le exclamó Arnold.

"Claro que sí! Me engañaste con esta mendiga..."

"Yo nunca te engañe Laila porque tú te estabas acostándote con Arnie!"

Los ojos de Laila se abrieron del espanto. "Co-mo...yo nunca me..."

"Llevas un año acostándote con mi primo Arnie. ¡Tu papá nunca te levantó de la fiesta de Rhonda, fue Arnie!"

Laila dio pasos atrás con su rostro apenado por la manera en que todas las personas la miraban.

"Pero mi tía estaba enferma..."

"Otra mentira tuya Laila! Tu tía nunca estuvo enferma. ¡Incluso Arnie te levantó ese día para llevarte a su granja!"

"No es cierto!" Gritó Laila.

"Por supuesto que es cierto!" Contesto Arnold con la mirada firme. "Arnie está afuera esperándote, el té trajo paraca! ¿¡Lo que no entiendo es porque te escabulliste en mi recámara hoy!? Porque sigues obsesionada con seguir molestándonos!?"

Laila levantó su rostro en furia "Me metí en tu recámara para demostrarle a tú novia que también yo podía darte lo que ella te dio a ti! ¡Pero tú no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para dármelo!"

"QUE!!" exclamo Helga en furia queriéndose ir encima de Laila, pero Arnold la detuvo.

"Estás equivocada Laila." Le dijo Arnold deteniendo a Helga "Yo soy lo suficientemente hombre para saber a quién amo y tú nunca, estuviste en mi corazón. "

"Nooo!" Gritó Laila en lágrimas.

"Ahora vete Laila. Arnie te está esperando afuera." Le recordó Arnold.

Laila puso sus manos sobre su rostro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la mansión.

"Laila!" Le llamó Helga tocando su hombro.

Laila se volteó a verla cuando miró un puño dirigiéndose a su rostro. Lo último que ella vio, fueron estrellas por el golpe.

"Eso es por haberte metido en la recámara de mi novio víbora venenosa!!" Le exclamó Helga con coraje.

Arnold agarró a Helga y la alejó de Laila.

En lágrimas y con un ojo rojo, Laila se salió de la mansión, recorriendo el jardín grande. Casi para llegar a la camioneta se calló sobre el zacate raspando su pierna sobre las pequeñas piedras, llego a la troca y se subió rápidamente.

"Vámonos!!" Ordenó Laila en lágrimas.

Arnie hizo sus ruidos nasales prendiendo la camioneta lentamente.

"Porque le dijiste a Arnold sobre nosotros!?" Le exigió Laila.

"Porque me pregunto." Respondió Arnie. "Tienes un ojo morado." Le dijo Arnie serio mirándola.

"Helga me pego!!" Gritó Laila con su mano sobre su ojo.

Arnie sonrió un poco y haciendo sus ruidos nasales contestó. "Ese si es hembra para saber defenderse."

"Cómo puedes decir eso de ella!!" Se quejaba Laila con cólera.

Arnie se fue ignorándola todo el camino a su casa.

Arnold se acerco a Helga y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. "Estas bien Helga?"

"Estoy...grrrrrr..." Helga sentía los ojos llenos de ardor por el coraje.

"Mejor vámonos amor" le murmuro Arnold en el oído.

Phoebe y Patty llegaron a la sala sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo y escucharon a unos jóvenes decir "Esta fiesta estuvo buena, tuvo sexo y violencia."

"Que abra sucedido?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Vamos a afuera Phoebe parece que Arnold y Helga se salieron." Comento Patty.

Afuera de la mansión las chicas se juntaron con Gerald y Harold, y alcanzaron a Arnold y Helga.

"¿Como salió todo hermano, ya se van siempre?" pregunto Gerald.

"Si Gerald, Helga no se siente bien."

Phoebe y Patty se acercaron a Helga para consolarla. "Que paso Helga?" pregunto Phoebe.

"No tengo ganas de hablar Phoebe, mejor después te platico." Comento Helga con su mirada hacia abajo.

"Después te mando un mensaje Gerald." Le dijo Arnold poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Helga.

Arnold abrió la puerta de su auto para que se sentara Helga. Prendió el coche y se fueron.

"Helga quieres ir a tu casa...o, podemos ir a otro lado."

"Vamos a tu casa Arnold." Respondió Helga melancólica.

Arnold se dirigió a su casa y se bajaron del auto. Los dos entraron a la casa de huéspedes en silencio. Los abuelos estaban en la sala viendo televisión.

"Ya llegaste shortman." Gritó el abuelo.

"Si abuelo. Yo y Helga estaremos en mí recámara."

"Esta bien Arnold. Nosotros estaremos mirando televisión un rato más y nos iremos a dormir." Dijo el abuelo desde el sofá.

Arnold llego a su recámara y sacó la llave para abrir la puerta.

"Ahora ya se porque compraste chapa nueva." Comento Helga.

Arnold soltó un profundo respiro recordando la desagradable escena de esa mañana. Los dos entraron al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Arnold sacó su cartera, celular y llaves y los puso sobre su cajonera. Se volteó a ver a Helga que seguía parada en medio de la recámara con su mirada decaída.

Arnold POV

Me pesaba el sentimiento de ver a Helga así, con sus encantadores ojos azules apagados. Yo tanto que quería protegerla a que no se enterara de lo sucedido de esa mañana. Al final se enteró de la peor manera.

Me le acerque a ella y la abracé fuertemente, dejando que Helga hundiera su rostro entristecido en mi pecho. "Relájate amor, estás conmigo." Le dije sobando su espalda.

Helga seguía callada con su cuerpo tenso. No sabía que tanto pasaba por la mente de ella. Seria que estaba decepcionada de mi, por lo que se entero? o era algo más. "Dime amor que tienes?"*

"Arnold, porque no me dijiste que Laila se metió en tu cuarto y...que te encontró sin ropa."

"Ella...ummm...se escabullo en mi recámara y...cuando salí de la ducha me metí en mi cuarto sin saber que ella me estaba esperando."

"Y que más sucedió?" Preguntó Helga sería.

Arnold suspiro mordiéndose el labio con su mirada hacia otro lado.

"No me puedes ver a los ojos verdad." Dijo Helga.

"Es que...ahem," Arnold tosió.

"Criminal cabeza de balón! Tengo que enojarme contigo para que me puedas decir que sucedió! Porque tuve que enterarme por parte de ella y no la tuya!! Porque no me dijiste nada!! Oh será que te gusto en encontrarla a qui!!"

"No Helga, créeme no la quería aquí e intenté en sacarla y..."

"Y que Arnoldo, Laila es más fuerte que tú!"

"Amor no quería ser duro con ella."

"No querías ser duro con ella!! Y por esa razón tú dejaste que Laila se acercara a ti cuando estabas desnudó."

"No!" Respondió Arnold.

"Claro que si! Laila me enseñó una foto en donde ella te estaba abrasando y tú te mirabas de espalda! Explícame eso!" Le exigió Helga.

Arnold bajo su rostro en vergüenza. "Helga ella quería, abrazarme y...estar conmigo. Te juro que yo luche contra ella, e intente en quitarme a Laila de enzima con una mano y con la otra me sostenía la toalla. " Arnold se pasó la mano por su pelo en pena "Al final, la sujete fuerte con mis dos brazos y la toalla se me callo. Ahí fue cuando mis abuelos entraron y ella se terminó hiendo. Por eso compré una chapa para mi puerta. Pero yo sé que ella no volverá a molestarme."

Helga tenía sus manos en su rostro, imaginándose lo que había sucedido.

"Helga tu me crees verdad." Le dijo Arnold agarrándola de los hombros.

"Te creo." Murmuro Helga con su voz frágil, levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Pero tú no confías en mi! Necesitamos ser sinceros y decirnos todo! Por no haberme dicho lo qué pasó, ella me humillo! Revele el secreto más íntimo de mí ante todos en esa estupida fiesta!"

"Que secreto amor?" Preguntó Arnold con dolor en la mirada.

"De que yo te amo y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de acostarme contigo!! Me vale lo que los demás piensen o hablen de mi! Pero, revelar mi secreto de amor ante un montón de idiotas jamás debió haber pasado!"

"Helga tu no te miraste mal. Fue Laila la que se miró cómo una mentirosa aprovechada."

"Entonces yo no me mire mal porque Arnie se estaba cogiendo a Laila todos estos meses! Por favor...el hecho que tú y yo estuvimos juntos cuando Laila era tu novia me hizo ver como la peor, independientemente si ella te estaba engañando en tus espaldas!"

"Helga, tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Ya no pienses en la relación sin sentido que tuve con ella."

"Entiendo eso Arnoldo, creerme, pero ggrrrrrr...ay tantas cosas que nunca debió haber sucedido! Todo salió mal!!" Exclamó Helga con sus puños cerrados de corajes y sus ojos cerrados en llanto.

"A que te refieres Helga? Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo!?" Le pregunto Arnold con sus ojos llorosos.

Helga seguía con sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas rodando por su mejilla. Recordando el amor intimo entre ellos.

"Dime Helga!! Te arrepientas de haberte entregado a mi!?" Le volvió a preguntar Arnold atormentado por la respuesta que contestaría ella.

Helga pasó saliva y respirando llanto contestó.

"No, nunca me arrepentiré de haber sido tuya...y, eso fue exactamente lo que le contesté a Laila en su cara." Respondió Helga con lágrimas de sentimiento en su rostro.

Arnold soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Por un momento pensé..."

Helga lo abrazo. "Yo me refería a que Laila nos haya atormentado. A que me ocultaste lo que sucedió hoy y...también, dentro de una semana nos tendremos que separar! Maldito el día que decidí ir a una universidad tan lejos de aquí! Que pasará cuando estemos separados? Laila irá a la misma universal que tú...y si Laila te sigue acusando a que te acuestes con ella!? Que pasará de nuestra relación de lejos, si estando cercas ya tenemos problemas!?"

Arnold agarró a Helga de la cintura y la jalo hacia él con una mirada de romance hacia ella "Únicamente estaremos separados un semestre amor y después de ahí los dos nos podemos transferir a la misma universidad cercas. Yo se que ahorita las cosas parecen mal, pero, estamos juntos, y me tienes, tan adicto a ti..." Arnold acosto a Helga sobre su cama "...nadie podrá apartarme de ti encanto." Dijo Arnold pegando sus labios suavemente a los de ella.

Helga POV

Los labios calientes de mi amado sanaban el dolor de la decepción que sentía por dentro. Sus manos pasaban por mi pelo resbalándose por todo mi cuerpo. Arnold me besaba con dulce pasión. Saboreándome con cada beso que rosaba mi piel. Sus manos grandes calientes me daban una serenidad que seducía mi ser. "Helga...te amo tanto." Me murmuro Arnold con cada beso que prendía en mi cuerpo. Se fue resbalando por cada parte de mi desprendiendo su aliento sobre mi piel.

Arnold bajo sus seductores besos por mis pechos desabrochando mi brazier. Su boca acariciaba mis pezones con tanta delicadeza. "Ahh...mi amado." Yo gemía sintiendo la calentura fluyendo por mis venas.

Los besos de Arnold bajaron por mi abdomen llegando a mi vientre. Deslizó sus manos seductoras por debajo de mi falda acomodándose entre mis piernas. "Ooooh Arnold...que me quieres hacer?" Le pregunté con calor seductora en mi voz.

"Te are lo que deseaba en hacerte cada vez, que te miraba con esta falda negra." las palabras de mi cabeza de balón causaron que mi corazón brincara de pasión en mi pecho, todo ese tiempo yo nunca me imaginé que pensaba Arnold de mi cuando me miraba con ese atuendo.

Arnold deslizó mis calzoncillos hacia abajo quitándomelo por completo. "Arnold...pero..." le decía con nervios por lo que pasaría.

Arnold me miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo hacia mi. "Déjate llevar por mi, mi vida. Estas en mis manos."

La voz seductora suave de mi príncipe me hechizaba de él. Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome por completo de todo lo que él me quería hacer. Arnold abrió mis piernas y con mi falda negra todavía puesta sentí su suave cálida lengua en mi parte más íntima.

"Aaaaarnold!" Dije su nombre en placer. Sintiendo su cálida mojada boca en mis labios delicados por primera vez.

Arnold seguía probándome, pasando su lengua por mis sensible humedad . Sus manos se sujetaban de mis caderas por debajo de mi falda jalándome más hacia él. "Aaaaarnold...no puedo...es demasiado."

Arnold me probaba con más intensidad, estimulando cada parte de mi. "Estas...deliciosa mi Helga." Decía mi amado saboreando mi cuerpo con urgidas ansías seductoras.

"Ohhh...siento tu boca hambrienta de mi." Le dije a Arnold llenándome cada vez más de placer. "Ahhhh...ahhhhh" respiraba cada vez más fuerte.

"Suéltate Helga." Me decía Arnold con cada probada que me daba. "Gózalo mi princesa."

Sentía sus manos resbalarse por mis pechos con su boca sujetada en lo más caliente de mi, dándome un placer incomparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Las yemas de sus dedos frotaban mis pezones dándome un gozo deseoso de calor hacia él.

"Eres única mi vida...me tienes encantado de ti." Me decía mi Arnold bebiendo mi cuerpo.

Mi piel ardía de calor, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de excitación . No podía mas, me derretía de pasión en los brazos de mi amado. "Arnold. Te quiero sentir. Ya. Ahora!" Le implore.

Arnold se levantó y se quito su camiseta blanca. Yo me senté agarrándolo de su cuello empujándolo hacia mi. Mi boca sedienta de él lo beso deseosamente. No dejaba ni que se quitara sus pantalones. Lo quería, lo deseaba, mi cuerpo lo anhelaba adentro de mi.

Arnold se jalo sus pantalones y bóxers hacia abajo con sus labios desesperantes en mi boca. "Ahora...Ya te quiero en mi." Le rogaba entre besos.

Arnold me abrazó teniendo su cuerpo arriba del mío y me miró a mis ojos.

"Helga...tú eres lo mejor que a pasado en mi vida. Eres toda mía y yo, tuyo." Con esas palabras mi amado se apretó en mi cuerpo, penetrando su firme miembro en mi. "Aaaaarnold..." dije su nombre en pasión pura.

"Déjame verte haciéndote mía princesa." Me dijo Arnold apretándose más y más en mi cuerpo. Su miembro macizo rosaba mis sensibles labios, llenando mi cuerpo de estimulación masiva que no podía contener. Me apretaba los dientes para no gritar en placer, me sujetaba del torso de mi amado enrollando mis piernas en sus caderas.

Arnold se movía más fuerte sobre mi cuerpo. Empujando su miembro hasta lo más profundo de mi. Era su prisionera de pasión sintiendo sus manos pasar por mis pechos llegando hasta mi pelo.

"Bésame Helga." Me declaro mi amor apretando mi cuerpo con el beso intenso que me daba. Ya no pude más...mi cuerpo se tensó explotando con un orgasmo intenso en mi.

"Arnold... no puedo...Ahhh!"

"Helga...no me aprietes así no voy a aguantar!" Me dijo mi apasionado Romeo y con un fuerte movimiento de pasión, soltó su ardiente calor adentro de mi cuerpo.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Que puedo decir. Ja ja** **Estos dos rubios están que arden.**

 **La música clásica que escuchaba cuando escribía este capituló es: For the love of a princess por James Horner London Symphony. Mi secreto es, ya que estamos revelando secretos.**

 **-Escucho música clásica cuando escribo para abrir la mente hacia la escena de amor, drama o aventura.-**

 **En este capítulo miramos el secreto de Laila y lo tenia bien guardado. También miramos el dolor de Helga al tener que revelar el secreto candente que deseaba su corazón. Lo bueno fue que a pesar de una noche desagradable termino en los brazos de Arnold.**

 **Este es el capituló 10 y se que había dicho que esta historia sería de 10 a 12 cap. Pero mi mente me mostró ideas para más capituló ️️ ya se mente traviesa. Así que veremos que más pasará en esta historia candente.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	12. Capitulo 11

_Hace un año..._

Era el primer día escolar del último año de preparatoria. Arnold y Gerald estaban en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo, Harold, Stinky y Sid los acompañaban en la mesa.

"El último año de prepa por fin...estos últimos años de colegio fueron tortura viejo." Comento Gerald.

"Saben a que Universidad van a ir ustedes?" Preguntó Harold.

"Todavía no se, pero yo y Phoebe queremos ir a la misma Uni." Comento Gerald.

"Yo no se si iré a la universidad, creo que mi trabajo de investigador secreto me dejará más plata que una carrera." Añadió Sid.

"Carambola." Contestó Stinky "Tu trabajó de investigador te deja buen dinero Sid?"

"No me deja mal dinero Stinky." Respondió Sid.

"Cuanto sacas como investigador Sid?" Le pregunto Gerald.

"No les dire exactamente cuanto, pero con lo que ganó por el momento pagó mi propio apartamento y tengo lo suficiente ahorrado para comprar un carro este año y no cualquier carro uno semi nuevo."

"Te salió buena la chamba Sid" Comento Gerald.

"Soy bueno a lo que hago viejo." Agregó Sid.

"Y tu Arnold a que universidad iras?" Preguntó Harold.

"Yo quiero ir a la universidad siete, pero Laila quiere ir a otra universidad." Comentó Arnold.

"Entonces irás a la universidad que Laila quiera?"

"No se Harold...Laila es muy, persistente. Yo siempre e soñado de asistir a la universidad siente pero Laila quiere que vallamos a la misma uni, y ella no quiere ir a esa universidad."

"No deberías dejar que tu novia escoja a que universidad deberías de ir hermano." Comento Gerald.

"Gerald tiene razón Arnold. Las mujeres son pasajeras, no deberías de hacer cada cosa que te pida tu novia." Agregó Sid.

"Te acuerdas Arnold. Como aquella vez que Carlos nos invitó a una fiesta y Laila no te dejo ir." Le recordó Stinky.

Arnold se rascó la cabeza pensando. "Las cosas son como son...y si ella quiere ir a otra universidad, yo con gusto aceptaré." Arnold se levantó de la mesa. "Voy a las máquinas por una soda. Alguien quiere algo?"

"No" respondió Sid y Stinky

"No gracias Arnold." Contestó Harold.

"Oye viejo...tráeme una papitas." Dijo Gerald.

Arnold se encaminó a un cuarto cerrado afuera de la cafetería lleno de máquinas para sodas y dulces. En el momento que entró sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos mirando la joven rubia inclinada forcejeando la máquina para sacar su soda. Las piernas largas de ella se lucían con su falda negra rabona de vuelo. Aunque no pudiera ver el rostro de la joven, él sabía quien era. En un segundo el corazón de Arnold se aceleró. Su respiración se agitó de lo nervioso que sentía. El sabía que era mal en estarla observando sin decir nada, pero las ganas de verla era mas fuerte aun.

Arnold se fue acercando hacia ella, la miraba preciosa, pensando en cómo se sentiría poder resbalar sus manos por sus torneadas piernas, hasta llegar a sus caderas.

"Criminal! Que no pueden conseguir mejores máquinas!" Se levantó Helga furiosa con su pelo alborotado por estar inclinada.

"Helga, te ayudo?" Preguntó Arnold estando atrás de ella.

Helga se congeló en el momento que escuchó la voz de él. Se volteó espantada, encontrando los ojos verdes de Arnold.

"Maldita sea cabeza de balón! Cuanto tiempo as estado ahí parado!?"

Arnold se quedó pensando con sus mejillas chapeadas. "Mmm...no mucho."

"No mucho!" Exclamó Helga molesta. "Que tanto mirabas camarón con pelos!?"

"Uhgg, ummm. nada solamente vine para...ver, perdón quise decir para comprar, una soda."

"Pues no yo veo como puedas comprarla, este pedazo de basura tiene mi soda atorada!"

"Déjame te ayudo Helga." Arnold movió la máquina pero la soda no salió. "Quizás si compró mi soda empujara la tuya a que salga. Quieres que lo intente?" Pregunto Arnold muy amable.

"A este punto cabeza de balón, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa..." Arnold se le quedó viendo con su sonrisa coqueta. "...umm, con tal de que salga mi soda, ya llevo demasiado tiempo forzando esto..."

Mientras Helga hablaba, Arnold se cautivaba con sus ojos azules llenos de misterio para él, sus labios húmedos imaginándose el sabor que tendrían si los probaba, su pelo suelto ondulado con su listón rosado en su cabeza y su blusa escotada rosa pasión ajustada a su silueta. Toda la imagen de Helga lo apasionaba, sin saber. "Me entiendes Arnoldo!?"

"Ahem...si, uh...te comprendo." Respondió Arnold intentando en enfocarse en lo que Helga había dicho mientras pensaba. _En que estoy pensando? Tengo novia. No puedo estar teniendo pensamientos de nadie, más si...realmente quiero a Laila. Cielos que me está pasando, porque me pondré así cada vez que veo a..._

"Arnoldo! Hoy mismo cabeza de balón! Tienes tu mente en las nubes o que!"

Arnold metió su billete en la máquina. La soda se callo empujando la soda de Helga a que saliera. Las dos latas cayeron al cajón de abajo.

Arnold y Helga se agacharon al mismo tiempo para agarrar las sodas, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza entre ellos.

"Ouch!" Exclamó Helga. "Eres un cabezon Arnoldo!"

"Perdón Helga." Arnold se agachó y agarró las dos sodas. "Ten." Le pasó la soda a Helga, rosando con suavidad la mano de ella con el pase de la soda.

"Umm...gracias cabeza de balón." Comentó Helga con nervios.

"Este...que clase tienes des-pues de, lonche?" Preguntó Arnold tímido.

"Tengo..." Helga mostraba una mirada serena. _Ohhhh mi encantador Arnold, como me agobian esos ojos verdes de brillo que se apoderan de mi, cuando será el día que pueda ser amable con mi amado y...y...de que diablos estoy pensando! El tiene novia y es Laila...mendiga desgraciada!_ "...a ti que diablos te importa que clase tengo Arnoldo, mejor pregúntale a tu novia! Majo igualado!" Helga se alejó caminando con un coraje y dolor en su corazón.

"Majo?" Murmuro Arnold mirando a Helga alejarse de él. _Porque será que la incomodo tanto_. Pensó Arnold regresando a la mesa con su soda en sus manos. "Hey viejo y mis papitas?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Aaaaa, tus papitas...se me olvidó por completo Gerald." Respondió Arnold con su mano atrás de su cuello apenado.

"Que tienes en tu cabeza camarada." Le comentó Gerald mirándolo extrañamente.

El timbre sonó, los estudiantes se dirigieron a su próxima clase. Arnold se sentó en el primer asiento del salon pensando. _Tengo que enfocarme en esta clase, es una de las materias más difíciles. Me sentaré aquí enfrente para brindar toda mi atención en las lecciones._

Ya todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus escritorios, faltaba unos segundos para que el timbre sonara cuando Helga se metió en la clase apurada con sus libros en mano.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en pánico mirando como Helga entró a la clase. Se miraba encantadora ante él, luciendo su falda negra. Ella pasó a lado de Arnold sentándose en la siguiente fila tres escritorios atrás.

El timbre sonó y el profesor empezó a escribir en el pisaron. "Buenas tardes a todos, está clase es biología tres. Yo soy el maestro..."

Arnold se volteo para atrás para ver a Helga que estaba sentada con sus piernas un poco abiertas mientras ella buscaba su lápiz entre sus libros.

Arnold POV

Mi corazón latía con intensidad de saber que Helga estaría conmigo en esa clase. No entendía en porque pero tenía que verla una vez más. Me volteé observándola distraída buscando algo en sus libros. Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus hermosas piernas que estaban levemente abiertas. Mi respiración se alteró, mis manos me sudaban. Sentía una urgencia de estar cercas de ella, no lo podía comprender, no debía sentirme así. Pero en ese momento todas esas dudas...no me importaban, yo seguía sonriendo cada vez que la miraba.

"Ojos para enfrente!" Me grito el profesor. Inmediatamente me volteé sintiendo mi rostro caliente, con la distintiva imagen de Helga G Pataki. Cielos! y yo que quería enfocarme en la clase. *

 _Un año después, fecha presente, en la habitación de Arnold._

"Arnold...que me quieres hacer?"

"Te are lo que deseaba en hacerte cada vez que te miraba con esa falda negra."

Arnold POV

Fui acostando a Helga sobre mi cama luciendo su falda negra que me enloquecía ver en ella. Pase mis manos por su rebelde pelo rubio hasta llegar a sus hermosas piernas. "Helga...te amo tanto." Le murmuré besándola desesperadamente. Levante su blusa exponiendo sus delicados sensibles pechos. Mi corazón no podía con tanta belleza. Resbale mis besos a sus rosados pezones, saboreando su dulzura. "Ahh...mi amado." Me hablo Helga con calor. Mi sangre hervía de la calentura que sentía por dentro. Quería probarla toda para mi.

Tantas veces que la había mirado con ese atuendo en la prepa y cada vez que la miraba me dejaba hipnotizado con su imagen. Pase mis manos por el cuerpo de ella sin dejar de besar cada parte delicada de su ardiente piel.

Me acomode entre sus piernas quitándole sus calzoncillos negros. Mis manos subieron por las piernas de ella acariciando sus caderas. Le levante su falda negra lo suficiente para observar toda su exquisita dulcera femenina. Me acerque a su calor húmedo y saboree lentamente su riqueza. Sujetaba sus caderas hacia mi, bebiendo de su candente cuerpo. Sentía a Helga estremecerse con cada pasada que mi lengua le daba. Levante mi mirada y le dije "Déjate llevar por mi, mi vida. Estas en mis manos."

Mi boca regreso a probar su dulce cuerpo llenándome de su único sabor que me agitaba de excitación. Podía escuchar su seductora voz diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Mi corazón latía más fuerte en escuchar su voz mencionarme con pasión en sus labios. Le decía lo tanto que la deseaba. Mis manos recorrieron su suave delicada piel hasta llegar a sus asaltados pechos, deseosos en que los siguiera acariciara. Mis manos frotaban los senos de mi amada, rodando sus rosados pezones mientras mi lengua seguía probando sus sabores. La miraba ardiente de pasión retorciendo su bella figura con cada chupada hambrienta que le daba.

En un momento de desespero total mi Helga me habló.

"Arnold...Te quiero sentir...Ya. Ahora!"

Eso fue todo lo que tenía que escuchar para que me levantara de inmediato y me quitara mi camiseta blanca, empecé a desabrocharme el pantalón cuando Helga se sujetó de mi cuello y me jalo hacia ella besándome con desesperó de lujuria. Podía sentir en ella las ansias al máximo de entregarse a mi.

"Ahora...Ya te quiero en mi." Me rogaba ella. Nunca en mi vida pensé en sentir este deseo desesperante de amor pasional por alguien y Helga lo alcanzo en mi. Ella despertó el deseo desesperante de tenerla para mi, esa pasión única que solo ella me podía dar. Su calor, su sabor, su esencia era mi obsesión, no podía parar de tenerla y sentirla en mi cuerpo.

No se como fue que me baje mis pantalones y bóxers pero ya estaba arriba del cuerpo de ella y mirándola a sus seductores ojos azules le dije. "Helga...tú eres lo mejor que a pasado en mi vida. Eres toda mía y yo, tuyo."

Y con esas palabras la abrase y apreté todo mi firme miembro en ella. Por todo los cielos! Podía sentir cada parte húmedo de su ardiente cuerpo.

Helga menciono mi nombre en placer cuando la penetre, no había mejor tono para mis oídos. Su mirada demostraba un placer infinito. La abrase en mi restregando mi cuerpo con más firmeza en ella, empujando mi miembro una y otra vez en su vientre. Helga abrió más sus piernas otorgándome llegar más profundo entre sus caderas. Mi delicada amada cerraba sus ojos sujetándose de mi espalda. "Déjame verte haciéndote mía." Le murmuré con excitación. Podía sentir las piernas de ella enrolladas en mi caderas. Sentía mi ser en fuego, no existía nada más para mi en ese momento, Helga se había convertido en todo mi existir.

Pasaba mis manos por toda su figura hasta llegar a su rebelde pelo rubio, sus seductores pechos se movían con la frotación que mi cuerpo le daba. Helga desprendía sensualismos de todas las maneras posibles y la tenía para mi, ella era mía, únicamente mía. "Bésame Helga." Le declare a mi princesa. Helga pego sus labios rosados a los míos y apreté mi cuerpo con firmeza al de ella sintiendo el tope de su vientre, moví mi verga con firmeza contra su cuerpo mojando mis huevos con la humedad de su pasión. Me quería llenar todo de ella.

"Arnold... no puedo...Ahhh!" La voz pasional de Helga, con su cuerpo apretando el mío me explotó la excitación en mi ser. No pude más.

"Helga...no me aprietes así no voy a aguantar!" mi cuerpo se impulsó al máximo con el apretón del cuerpo de mi amada sobre el mío. No quería terminar, quería seguir gozando a mi Helga en ese momento de amor y placer, pero nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más y solté todo lo mío en ella.*

Los dos enamorados se quedaron agotados sobre la cama. Con el sudor de sus pasiones deslizándose entre sus cuerpos.

"Helga...no te lastime o si?" Preguntó Arnold con la respiración agotada.

"No se cabeza de balón, no lo sabré hasta que no te salgas de mi cuerpo."

"Espero en no haberte lastimado, creo que te presioné más duro al final."

"Yo solamente sentía como tu cuerpo se ajustó al mío en perfección..." Helga suspiro en descanso completo " ...y la manera en que me saboreaste al inicio me dejó...loca de ansias por ti. Eso era lo que pensabas en hacerme cuando me mirabas con mi falda negra puesta? Que pervertido eran tus pensamientos Romeo."

"Yo no pensaba todo esto Helga. En aquel tiempo yo solamente deseaba en tocar tus piernas y pensaba en cómo sería en sentirte junto a mi."

"Y como se siente cabeza de balón?"

Arnold cerró sus ojos, suspiro y los volvió a abrir mirando el cuerpo semi desnudo de Helga pegado al suyo.

"Cuando estoy contigo Helga me metes en tu mundo de, pasión y magia es, como explicarlo...como nuestro propio paraíso de sueño al que no quiero despertar. Cielos. Te hubiera presionado a que me hablaras desde antes."

"Tú sabes muy bien que eso no hubiera pasado Arnold. Mis sentimientos por ti no lo hubiera permitido. En tan solo verte me desesperabas."

"Y ahora que sientes cuando me ves?" Preguntó Arnold con su nariz pegada a la de Helga.

"Siento...mmm, ganas que me sigas haciendo el amor." Helga pego sus labios a los de Arnold saboreando los besos húmedos de ansias sensuales.

"Quieres más amor?" Preguntó Arnold con su mirada pasiva sensual.

"Si" respondió Helga.

"No creo que pueda hacerlo otra vez esta noche."

"Está bien Arnoldo, dejare que descanses, pero mañana temprano lo quiero otra vez."

Arnold sonrió dulcemente suspirando con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Lo que tú digas, Helga."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Helga, Helga deja descansar al pobre cabeza de balón ja ja. Este capituló se me hizo muy...interesante. Quería demostrar un poco de cómo era cuando Arnold miraba a Helga con ese atuendo y lo que él sentía. También quería que todos vieran el lado de Arnold de esta candente escena de pasión entre los dos. Espero que les aya gustado. Este fue un capituló repentino no planeado, y quedó muy bien yo diría.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sobre lo que viene. Abra muchas cositas interesante por ver, Wink...Wink.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Para los que quieran algo de spoilers sobre lo que vendrá. Lean abajo.**

 **Alerta spoilers**

 **Algo que dijo Rhonda en el primer capítulo no está nada fuera de la realidad. Para el próximo cap** **Helga conocerá su Universidad.**


	13. Capitulo 12

Los padres de Helga llegaron a la casa al siguiente día. Incluso llegaron más temprano de lo esperado, pero Helga estaba lista esperándolos.

"Como te fue estos días que estuviste sin nosotros.? Pasó algo interesante?" Preguntó Miriam.

La vida de Helga había cambiado por completo en los días que ella estuvo sola. Helga se había entregado a Arnold y eran una parejita nueva de enamorados. Sin embargo, Helga no se sintió segura en revelar a sus padres que ella tenía novio y mucho menos, en decir que era Arnold.

El primer día de colegio se aproximaba. Helga hablaba con Arnold por el celular por las noches y se mandaban mensajes durante el día, pero los dos siempre se la pasaban muy ocupados para verse y cuando Arnold tenía tiempo de estar con ella, Bob la mantenía ocupada en el negocio de la familia.

"Cuando le vas a decir a tus papás que somos novios Helga?" Le preguntaba Arnold desesperado en quererla ver.

"Ya pronto, dame tiempo cabeza de balón."

Helga intentaba en decirle a su papá que tenía novio pero cada vez que iniciaba esa platica su papá le grita.

"Espero que no me digas que tienes un bueno para nada que te este rodeando ahora que entrarás a la universidad!...No te atrevas en decirme que dejarás los estudios para irte por ahí de chiflada con cualquier tipo como lo hizo tu hermana! Nosotros los Patakis no perdemos nuestro tiempo en el amor!...Actúa con inteligencia y no andes de calenturienta por ahí cuando debes de estar estudiando!"

Era Sábado, el último fin de semana antes del primer año escolar y Helga estaba en su habitación viendo que se iba a llevar para la universidad. Antes que Helga estuviera con Arnold, ella anhelaba el día que finalmente se fuera de la casa de sus padres a un mundo nuevo lejos del recuerdo de Arnold. Eso era antes, ahora que ella y Arnold estaba juntos el sueño del viaje tan esperado se había convertido en una pesadilla.

"Criminal! No quiero irme lejos de mi amado príncipe de amor. Que pasará de nosotros cuando duremos meses alejados? No quiero pensar que Laila o alguien más intente en meterse entre nosotros. Mi relación con Arnold parece un sueño vuelto en realidad y sin embargo se siente in real, como si fuera demasiado hermoso para ser verdadero."

"Olgaaaa!" Gritaba la mamá de Helga desde la lavandería.

"Criminal ahora que quiere!" Repelaba Helga saliendo del cuarto, dirigiéndose al primer piso.

"No lavarás tu ropa antes de irte a la universidad?" Sugirió Miriam.

Helga entró al pequeño cuarto de lavandería en donde su mamá apartaba la ropa blanca de la de color para lavar.

Miriam seguía tomando por el día, pero en estar con su mamá cuidándola unos días le había quitado la costumbre de tomar, por el momento.

"Estado bien ocupada con las preparaciones de mi registro, las compras de libros, mis materias... más aparte Bob me puso a llenar unos contratos que él quiere firmar con otras compañías."

"Ya se irán mañana temprano?"

"No me recuerdes Miriam, y si nos iremos temprano. Seis horas en el carro con Bob no sera nada placentero. Intentaré en llevar mis audífonos para ir escuchando música todo el camino."

"Y tú ropa?" Preguntó Miriam.

"La lavare en la noche." Respondió Helga.

"Es lo que no quería Helga, tú sabes lo ruidosa que la lavadora y secadora son."

"Por favor Miriam tú duermes como una roca, Bob también. De que te preocupas."

Unas horas después, ya en la noche, Helga platicaba con Phoebe por el celular. "Estas nerviosa por mañana Helga?"

"Claro que no Phoebe. Y tú?"

"Yo si, siempre me pongo nerviosa en el primer día de escuela, especialmente ahora que iremos a la universidad. En tan solo pensar que las clases son de casi cien estudiantes me...intimida."

"Yo consideró que clases más grandes es mejor Phoebe, así él profesor no te pondrá tanta atención con otros cien alumnos a tu alrededor. Aparte tu y Gerald irán a la misma universidad así que siempre estarán juntos."

"Pero tenemos diferentes clases Helga. En realidad creo que tan solo tendremos una clase juntos."

"Una clase es mejor que nada y podrán juntarse a comer lonche. A como yo lo veo Phoebe, tú estás de maravilla."

"Cierto Helga, no debería de estar nerviosa, muchos de nuestros compañeros de prepa también irán a la misma universidad que nosotros. No creo que mirare tantas caras nuevas...pero tú."

"Si ya se Phoebe. Yo si estaré en un lugar completamente nuevo con caras nuevas en todas las direcciones. Hace unos meses yo deseaba que este día llegara pronto, ahora...no quiero que llegue."

"Como se siente Arnold al respecto?"Preguntó Phoebe.

"El es...optimista y dice que todo saldrá bien y que el semestre pasará rápido."

"Arnold es muy comprensivo e inteligente. El tiene razón, el semestre pasará rápido."

"Espero Phoebe. El hecho que Laila y Arnold estarán en la misma universidad me...incomoda aunque tengo confianza en mi Arnold, no quiero descartar la posibilidad que Laila intenté algo sucio contra él."

"Pero que no esta Laila con Arnie?"

"Si pero eso no importa, Laila siempre a querido estar con Arnie y Arnold al mismo tiempo. La desgraciada!"

"Arnold sabra cómo lidiar con Laila y sus engaños."

"Tienes razón Phoebe, necesito confiar que Arnold no se dejará de ella. Pero me siento extraña, como si, mi relación con Arnold estuviera en peligro."

"Porque lo dices Helga?"

Helga respiraba con frustración "El noviazgo con el amor de mi vida se siente demasiado bello para ser real. Me siento como si, no lo mereciera...que tal si tanta perfección entre nosotros no fuera destinada a ser!"

Phoebe respondió. "Todas las relaciones pasan por momentos difíciles en una cierta etapa, eso no quiere decir que no estén destinados a estar juntos. La relación de ustedes es muy especial Helga. Yo nunca había mirado a Arnold tan feliz como lo veo ahora. No pienses menos de ti misma y lo que tú y Arnold merecen."

"Pero Phoebe. No quiero perder a Arnold y siento que corro un riesgo si me voy."

"Si el amor es real, persevera cualquier condición."

"Y si lo nuestro no es real Phoebe?"

"Si no lo fuera, la relación de ustedes se terminaría tarde o temprano, no importando las condiciones."

Helga estaba en silencio con el celular en mano pensando en lo que su mejor amiga le decía.

Phoebe Añadió. "Nada es seguro en nuestras vidas y no por eso, vivirás con miedo por lo que se aproximará en tu camino. Ser fuerte y enfréntalo todo sin temor."

"Este amor que siento por Arnold y nuestra nueva relación me hace sentir, vulnerable. Pero tengo que estar segura de mi misma y ser fuerte."

"Así se dice Helga, veras que el amor entre tú y Arnold persevera y muy pronto estarán estudiando juntos. A que hora salen mañana?"

"A las cuatro de la madrugada. Tenemos que llegar a la universidad antes del medio día para confirmar mi habitación."

"Separaste un cuarto adentro del campus de la universidad?"

"Si, mis becas están pagando por todo, las clases, los libros y mi renta de la habitación que compartiré con otra alumna."

"Genial Helga, que bueno que tus papás no pagaron nada."

"Pues si. Por otro lado, como las becas están pagando por mi educación estoy sujeta a tener que mantener grados de noventa para arriba o perderé mis becas."

"Que presión Helga."

"Tú siempre has sacado cienes Phoebe, pero yo soy ochentera. Ahora si tendré que presionarme y estudiar muy duro para salir con un noventa en todas mis materias."

"Lo harás Helga eres muy inteligente."

"Por un lado quizás en estar sin mantecado en la uni me ayude para concentrarme mejor en mis materias."

"Es mejor que veas el lado positivo de todo esto Helga y tienes razón, aprovecha estos meses para enfocarte en tus estudios y iniciar bien el año."

"Tienes razón Phoebe. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, siempre puedo decirte exactamente como me siento y...siempre puedo aclarar mis pensamientos cuando platicamos."

"Para eso son las mejores amigas Helga. Nos podemos decir todo, ay consejos que, ni siquiera nuestros novios nos pueden decir. Es algo entre mujeres. Nunca ay que perder esa honestidad entre nosotras Helga."

"Somos mejores amigas Phoeebs, y siempre lo seremos."

De repente entró un mensaje de Arnold.

-llámame Helga -

"Phoebe, Arnold me mando un mensaje. Te llamaré mañana por la noche desde mi cuarto nuevo."

"Que tengas un buen viaje Helga."

"Adiós Phoebe."

Después de colgar la llamada con Phoebe le marcó a Arnold.

"Hey cabeza de balón, querías que te llamara."

"Y tú no querías hablar conmigo Helga."

"Te iba a llamar más tarde, tú sabes que estado súper ocupada en estos días y estaba platicando con Phoebe cuando entro tú texto."

"Te quería invitar a desayunar mañana antes que te fueras."

"No podré, me iré a las cuatro de la mañana."

"Que!? Cuando decidiste esto Helga!?"

"Hoy por la tarde."

"Hoy! Y cuando me ibas a decir!?"

"Mmmm...hoy por, la noche."

"Helga. Tú me dijiste que te irías después del medio día para llegar en la noche."

"También yo pensé eso pero, encontré un correo electrónico diciendo que tenía que confirmar mi cuarto para antes del medio día o lo perdería."

"Helga, yo quería verte antes que te fueras."

"Yo se cabeza de balón, también yo quería verte pero, me acorde que tú estarías ocupado con tus abuelos hoy."

"Si Helga pero terminamos las vueltas temprano, mi abuelo encontró rápido lo que estaba buscando y llegamos a la casa de huéspedes por la tarde."

"No sabía cabeza de balón y...no te quería molestar cuando yo sabía que estarías ocupado con tus abuelos."

"Helga tu nunca me molestas, cuando aprenderás eso."

"No se, todavía me siento extraña de que te pueda llamar todo el tiempo cuando yo quiera."

"Helga...necesito verte hoy. No nos hemos mirado desde que llegaron tus papás a tu casa y eso fue hace cinco días."

"Ya se Romeo...es que, mis papás no saben sobre nosotros."

"No crees que ya era hora para que les hubieras dicho?"

"Mmm...si, mañana estaré en el carro seis horas con mi papá, quizás le diga entonces."

"Quizás?"comentó Arnold.

"Esta bien, definitivamente sabrá que tengo novio."

"Helga quiero verte antes que te vallas."

"También yo pero...son casi las once de la noche."

"Eso no me detiene si te quiero ver, tú lo sabes...y si voy a tu casa."

"Ahorita?"

"Porque no."

"No es como si puedes entrar por la puerta de enfrente Arnoldo."

"Por la puerta no, pero por tu ventana si."

"Arnoldo! Te quieres meter a mi recámara a escondidas cuando mis padres están en la casa!?"

"Se escucha mal verdad?"

"Definitivamente cabeza de balón."

"Entonces...no nos veremos." Comentó Arnold con tristeza en su voz.

"Yo nunca dije eso" respondió Helga.

"Llegó en dies minutos."

"Tan desesperado estas Arnold."

"Y tú no?" Añadió Arnold con su voz coqueta.

Helga se rio "Que puedo decir."

"Ahorita llego Helga. Todavía están las escaleras de emergencia a lado de tu ventana verdad?"

"Si Romeo"

"Ahí te veo mi Julieta."

Helga bajo a la lavandería para poner más ropa a lavar pensando que muy pronto miraría a Arnold. _Criminal tengo mi corazón brincando de emoción por verlo, solamente pasaron cinco días y se siente como una eternidad. Como diablos le hacía antes cuando no éramos novios para aguantar tanto tiempo sin verlo, ahora con cinco días que no lo veo y ya estoy que me muero por sus besos...Maldicion como le haré cuando me valla al colegio y deje de verlo por días y días_. Pensaba Helga dirigiéndose a su cuarto con una canasta grande de ropa limpia para doblar.

"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer Helga!" Le recordó su papá parado en el pasillo con su mirada firme hacia ella.

"Ha-cer...de que estás hablando Bob?" Le pregunto Helga un poco tensa.

"Me tienes que levantar mañana temprano para irnos, no pienses que yo me estaré levantando temprano con mi propia alarma porque no!"

Helga soltó un respiro en alivio, por un momento ella pensó que Bob sabía algo de Arnold. "Lo entiendo Bob. Ya te vas a dormir?"

"Si tengo mucho sueño y me espera una manejada larga."

"Buenas noches Bob" le respondió Helga mirando como su papá se dirigía a la recámara y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

 _Si justo lo que quería._ Pensó Helga con una sonrisa. Ella se metió a su recámara y atranco la puerta por dentro. "Cielos estoy que me muero de ansiedad por ver a Arnold."

Helga sacó dos maletas grandes de su armario y empezó a acomodar la ropa que se llevaría.

 _Ting...Ting..._

Entró un texto al celular de ella.

-Estoy subiendo las escaleras, abre tu ventana.-

Helga se apresuró para abrir la ventana antes que alguien lo mirara. Arnold se agacho para apretarse por la angosta ventana. "Será mi imaginación o te veo más alto." Dijo Helga mirando a Arnold batallando para entrar.

"Helga." Respondió Arnold abrazándola con un osito rosa de peluche en sus manos. "Que bueno es en verte. Te traje un regalo para que me recuerdes por las noches."

"Es bello... será más difícil para mí en que pase el tiempo recordándote por las noches, no lo crees. Pero gracias por el oso...rosa es mi color favorito." Dijo Helga poniendo el osito en su maleta.

"Ven paraca Helga." Comento Arnold con una sonrisa suave.

"Que..." Respondió Helga acercándose a Arnold. De inmediato él la jalo de la cintura y la apretó fuerte en su cuerpo besándola.

Helga le agarró su cabellera rubia jalando su pelo con cada beso suave que Arnold le daba. "Cielos...Romeo tus besos se ponen más sabrosos con cada vez que..." Arnold la volvió a besar sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar. Las manos de Arnold pasaban por la espalda de ella presionando su cuerpo completo a él.

"Como te extrañe en estos días. Solo en probar tu boca, me dejas...hechizado por ti." Murmuro Arnold rosando su nariz con la de ella..

"Imagínate yo que me sentí así desde la primera vez que te besé durante la presentación de Romeo y Julieta."

"Te pregunté porque el beso fue tan largo y me contestaste que actuabas." Le recordó Arnold con un rostro seductor.

"Te...mentí." Respondió Helga tímidamente.

"Lo sabía. Por eso te dije...lo que tú digas Helga."

"Siempre me has contestado así cabeza de balón."

"Era mi manera en decir. Lo que tú desees princesa. Siempre a sido de esa manera contigo Helga. Yo solamente quería darte el gusto de verte contenta y aceptaba lo que me pidieras, aunque no siempre me gustaba."

"Por eso me enamorabas cada vez más de ti cabeza de balón, porque nunca me dabas la contraria." Helga se acercó a su peinador y sacó algo de un cajón. "También yo tengo algo para ti."

"Que es?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Es mi...relicario." Contestó Helga poniendo el collar sobre el cuello de Arnold. "Quiero que tú lo mantengas en estos meses que estemos separados." Helga abrió el relicario para que Arnold leyera la inscripción.

- _Arnold alma mía._

 _Mi corazón siempre estará contigo_

 _Te amo, Helga G Pataki.-_

"Helga yo nunca supe que tú utilizabas este..." Helga le puso su dedo en sus labios.

"Shhhhh...no hables fuerte. Este relicario era mi más grande tesoro por años desde la primaria. Me lo ponía todos los días hasta..." Helga suspiro con su mirada hacia abajo.

"Hasta que Helga?" Preguntó Arnold poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

"Hasta...el día que te encontré besando a Laila después de escuela, al día siguiente supe que ella era tu novia y...ese fue el ultimo día que utilice mi relicario." Recordó Helga con sus ojos húmedos pensando en el dolor que sintió aquel frío día.

Arnold la abrazo. "Helga...eres mi corazón dorado mi vida. Yo no conocía el verdadero amor en aquel tiempo, ahora...tú me lo has demostrado de todas las maneras posibles...Te amo Helga y cuidaré muy bien de tú relicario, te lo prometo."

Los brazos cálidos de Arnold consolaban a su amada, con sus labios unidos en acaricia de sabor de amor. Helga tenía sus pechos apretados en Arnold, sintiendo sus manos grandes rosar su piel. "Helga...te deseaba tanto." Murmuraba Arnold probando el cuello delicado de ella.

Helga se dejo caer lentamente sobre la cama sin dejar de besar los labios de él. "Arnold...tócame, quiero llevarme tus huellas en mi cuerpo."

Arnold le quitó la blusa blanca revelando sus calientes pechos. De inmediato, él probó los pezones suaves de ella con su lengua, urgido por su sabor. Helga le jalo la camiseta roja, quitándosela por completo. Los rubios enamorados se besaban con desesperación, tocando sus cuerpos, gozando ese momento de pasión entre los dos.

Helga le desabrocho el pantalón y resbaló su mano por adentro de sus bóxers. Arnold sintió la mano suave de Helga tocando su ardiente miembro, excitado por ella. "Helga..." dijo Arnold agitado en calor. La mano de Helga frotaba el miembro de Arnold excitándolo aún más.

"Estas...más que listo para dármelo." Murmuro Helga con sus ojos azules brillando en la mirada de él.

"Pero amor...nos escucharán tus..."

"Shhhhh...mis papás están dormidos. Te quiero para mi, te amo Arnold."

En escuchar la voz de Helga pedir por él, lo volvía loco de ella. Arnold se quito sus pantalones y le bajo los calzoncillos a Helga tapándola con la cobija de la cama.

Helga lo agarró de sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos. Sin decir nada, lágrimas empezaron rodar por los ojos tristes de ella. "Porque lloras mi vida?" Le pregunto Arnold angustiado.

El corazón de Helga expresaba un temor y dolor que ella no pida describir. Helga apretaba sus labios sintiendo sus dientes temblar en su boca. No quería interrumpir ese momento de amor puro entre los dos. Su corazón latía con intensidad sintiendo el cuerpo pesado de su amado Arnold.

"Arnold... Tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos, cuídalo por favor."

"Siempre te llevaré con migo en mis pensamientos y en mi alma Helga. Te amo, eres lo más bello de mi vida y guardare tu amor, aquí en mi corazón por siempre."

Helga lo beso enrollando sus piernas arriba de las piernas de él. Entre besos pasionales de amor. Sus cuerpos se unieron en fuego de pasión, dándose un placer único entre ellos.

Helga se mordía el labio sintiendo el cuerpo firme de Arnold sobre el de ella. "Eres mía Helga...solo mía." Le decía Arnold, penetrando el cuerpo de Helga con intensidad.

Helga extendía sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amado, mirándolo a sus ojos, como ella sabía que a él le encantaba. "Si Arnold, hazme tuya...deja tu calor en mi."

Arnold sintió su cuerpo al tope de placer con cada rose húmedo que el cuerpo de ella le daba. "Helga...te quiero seguir haciendo mía."

Helga enrollo sus piernas sobre las caderas de Arnold empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, dejando que Arnold la llenará más profundo. Con una sensación al máximo, los dos se abrazaron presionando sus cuerpos en un orgasmo denso de amor.

El oxígeno entre ellos los dejo agitados. Arnold recargo su rostro sobre los pechos de Helga escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

"Arnold se the olvido en quitarte mi relicarios todo este tiempo." Murmuro Helga faltándole el aliento.

Arnold miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta que el relicario de Helga colgaba sobre su pecho. "Parece que si, no me acordaba que lo traía puesto amor."

Helga sonrió en satisfacción. "Me cumpliste una de mis fantasías, que me hicieras el amor con mi relicario puesto."

"Una de tus fantasías Helga? Cuantas tienes?"

"Mmmm...irás averiguando poco a poco...o como las vallas cumpliendo cabeza de balón."

"Eres un encanto Helga Geraldine Pataki."

"Que hermoso se escucha mi nombre completo con tu suave voz mi Romeo."

Arnold la empezó a besar suavemente, pasando su lengua cálida seductora por los labios de ella, probando con delicadeza su boca. "Helga...que me haces que me tienes ido por ti." Dijo Arnold con calor en su voz.

"Te doy todo de mi." Le contestó Helga pasando sus dedos por el pelo húmedo sudado de Arnold.

"Creo que estaría mejor si nos cambiamos para no presionar nuestra suerte encanto." Sugirió Arnold.

"Cierto. Más aparte necesito terminar de acomodar mis maletas. Me ayudas."

"Por supuesto Helga."

Arnold y Helga se cambiaron rápido y acomodaron la cama.

"Me dejaste mi cuerpo cálido de tu calentura mi vida."

"Cómo crees que me dejaste a mi." Respondió Helga con una sonrisa tierna.

"Vamos a ver que te vas a llevar de ropa." comentó Arnold sentándose sobre el suelo y doblando la ropa.

"Me voy a llevar pocas cosas, pensé que compraría ropa nueva en estos días pero solamente encontré unas playeras y dos jeans."

"Y ya compraste todos tus libros y útiles para las clases?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Si, batalle para encontrar un libro pero al final lo encontré."

"Eso es bueno. Así que tienes que registrar tu cuarto para antes del medio día?"

"Si, lo bueno es que miré la notificación por correo electrónico.. Arnold.?"

"Dime Helga."

"Que pasaría...si, Laila te vuelve a buscar. Ya que ustedes estarán en la misma universidad."

Arnold miró a Helga preocupada acomodando la ropa en su maleta. "No pasará nada amor, solamente la ignoraré."

"Y si ella te sigue hablando?"

Arnold se acercó a Helga agarrándole la mano. "No quiero saber que te irás preocupada por eso. Confías en mi?"

"Si...pero en ella no."

"No importa ella Helga. Recuerda que yo te amo y, me cambiaste por completo. Siento que tu amor fluye por mi cuerpo. Como si estuviéramos siempre destinados a estar juntos...No importa que pase por nuestras vidas o que personas quieran apartarnos...al final, siempre estaremos juntos."

Los ojos de Helga se llenaron de lágrimas. "Eres tan detalloso con tus palabras cabeza de balón. Odio en llorar y tú siempre logras en tocar lo más delicado de mi."

Arnold le limpio la lagrima mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules llenos de melancolía. "Como me enamora tu mirada Helga, tus labios, tu voz, hasta tu rebelde pelo rubio me atrae a ti. Tú eres la única que me a podido atraer de esta manera."

"Cuando nos volveremos a ver?" Preguntó Helga.

"Intentaré en ir de esta semana a la otra. Mi carro me está fallando y...no lo quiero correr largas distancias. Estoy intentando en juntar un dinero para repararlo y así me lo podré llevar a verte mas seguido."

"Como quiera Arnold, estará demasiado lejos para que me visites seguido. Si acaso yo puedo tomaré un autobús de venida y vuelta."

"Ya veremos cómo nos organizamos Helga. Mientras menos lo pienses, el tiempo pasará más rápido."

"No creo que eso sea posible cabeza de balón."

Arnold miró a Helga doblar la falda negra y acomodándola en la maleta. "No te llevarás esa falda amor mío." Comento Arnold agarrando la falda doblada.

"Claro que me la voy a llevar." Insistió ella.

"No te la llevarás Helga."

"Me la pondré con un short abajo."

"Olvídalo Helga."

"Que piensas, que no se como sentarme con una falda rabona."

Arnold la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta. "No sabes cómo sentarte Helga."

"Como!? Porque lo dices Arnoldo!?"

"Solamente te digo mi vida y la respuesta es no te la llevarás. Tampoco quiero que te lleves vestidos o shorts rabones. Llévate puros pantalones."

"Estas loco Arnoldo. Pero esta bien...como quiera mañana temprano terminaré de acomodar mi maleta."

"Me llevaré la falda a mi casa Helga."

"ggrrrrr...me caes de la patada cabeza de balón no puedes ordenar que me puedo poner!"

Arnold se rio de ver el gesto molesto de Helga. "Ya extrañaba ese lado tuyo amor."

"Que lado mío!?" Preguntó Helga molesta.

"Esa carita de enojada que me dabas...siempre te miraba encantadora con tus mejillas chapeadas de coraje."

Helga lo miraba con su ceja levantada. "Necesito tú camiseta roja Romeo."

"Te refieres a la camiseta que traigo puesta?"

"Si...tienes una playera blanca abajo. Quítate la camiseta roja, que me la voy a llevar."

Arnold sonrió mirando la mano de Helga extendida para tomar la camiseta. "Por supuesto que te la puedes llevar." Arnold se desabrochó la camiseta roja y se la entregó a Helga.

Después de acomodar la ropa que se llevaría. Arnold le dio un fuerte ultimo abrazo a Helga y la volvió a besar. "Tú amor lo llevo aquí en mi pecho Helga. Quiero que confíes en mi y pon atención en tus estudios. Cuando tenga la oportunidad iré a visitarte."

Helga lo abrazó no queriendo dejarlo ir. "Criminal porque es tan difícil en soltarte." Decía Helga con sus brazos enrollados en el torso de Arnold.

"Llámame cuando quieras Helga. No te limites por favor."

"Si Arnold."

"Vete segura amor, y ponte tu cinturón."

"Si corazón mío." Le respondió Helga. "Criminal ya vete Arnold mientras más tiempo estés aquí más me duele!"

Arnold le dio otro fuerte abrazo a Helga y se quitó su cachucha azul para ponérsela a ella.

Los ojos azules lloros de Helga se abrieron del asombro. "No me digas que me estás prestando tu gorra!"

Arnold le sonrió con cariño. "Mi gorra me queda chica pero a ti...te quedó perfectamente."

"Pero es tu cachucha favorita, yo no puedo quedarme con..."

"La única persona que pudiera confiar con mi gorra eres tú Helga. Yo hubiera perdido mi cachucha hace muchos años si no hubiera sido porque tú la encontraste cuando éramos niños."

"Pero..."

"No digas más amor, llévatela." Arnold le dio un beso suave en sus labios. "Te amo, nunca lo olvides."

Helga se mordía el labio mirando a Arnold salirse por la venta. Su cuerpo temblaba con las ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo de nuevo, pero ella se detenía con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ser fuerte Helga, solamente es por cuatro meses. Tú puedes." Después que Arnold se fuera Helga se dejó caer sobre la cama con la camiseta roja en sus brazos y la cachucha azul de Arnold en su cabeza. "Cielos, Arnold me dejó su rico aroma en mi cuerpo, y su camiseta roja y...su cachucha!" Dijo Helga con emoción. De pronto ella se acordó de algo. "Mi falda negra! Se la habrá llevado Arnold?"

Helga busco en su maleta la falda negra y no la encontró. "Criminal! Arnoldo se la llevó! Ese cabeza de balón siempre se tiene que salir con la suya! Grrrr...Aaaaarnold."

Al siguiente día Helga se embarcó en el largo recorrido en auto por seis horas con Bob.

"Entonces ya tienes todo planeado cuando llegues al colegio?" Preguntó Bob.

"Planeado de que forma Bob?"

Bob pensaba. "No se, pero no te quiero desperdiciando tus días en fiestas y amistades cuando debes de estar estudiando."

"En primer lugar Bob, no conozco a nadie. Segundo, no iré a fiestas ya que todos mis amigos están aquí y tercero no perderé el tiempo."

"Espero que no...no quieres que termines desperdiciando tu educación como le pasó a Olga al final."

"Créeme Bob, no me perderé con ningún chico en el colegio. Bueno. No mientras esté a ya."

"Como fue!?"

"Nada Bob! Solo digo que no me pasará lo que le pasó a Olga."

"Que bueno."

"Pero ahora que estamos hablando quería comentarte que yo tengo edad para tener novio y..."

"Y nada no te quiero con novio ahorita."

"Cuál es el problema que yo tenga novio Bob."

"Tienes novio!?"exclamó Bob molesto.

"Uhg...y si te digiera que si."respondió Helga.

"QUE! QUIEN ES EL MALDITO!" Gritó Bob en furia.

"Nadie Bob! Solamente bromeaba para ver que ibas a decir!"

"YO NO JUEGO HELGA! ESPERO EN NO ENTERARME QUE ANDAS CON UN JODIDO MUERTO DE HAMBRE!"

"Olvídalo Bob no tengo a nadie! Criminal! Tranquilízate por Dios!"

"ESPERO QUE NO LE ESTÉS ABRIENDO LAS PIERNAS A NINGÚN JODIDO! PORQUE SI LO ESTÁS HACIENDO POBRE DE TI, SOY CAPAS DE MANDARTE LEJOS A ESTUDIAR A UN COLEGIO DE PURAS MUJERES!"

Helga se fue el resto del camino escuchando los gritos de Bob recordándole una y otra vez porque no podía perder el tiempo con un novio durante los años de colegio.

Tres horas de reclamo después Helga finalmente llegó al campus de la universidad. Bob paró el auto y Helga se bajo desesperada bajando sus cosas apurada antes que Bob le dijera algo más.

"Cuál será tu habitación?" Preguntó Bob.

"No se todavía Bob tengo que pasar a la oficina de registro primero y ahí me darán la llave de mi cuarto nuevo. Ya te puedes ir Bob gracias por...un camino amargo." Helga murmuro esa última parte.

"Recuerda de lo que hablamos Helga!" Insistió Bob.

"Como olvidarlo!" Exclamó Helga con sus maletas en manos y alejándose del auto.

Bob levantó la ventana del auto y arrancó.

"Finalmente soy libre de mis padres. Que martirio soporte todo el camino, no se como pude hacerlo." Helga miró alrededor explorando el grande campus de la universidad. "Cielos es más grande de lo que pensé."

El campus universitario era inmenso con varios edición en diferentes direcciones. Tenía un parque grande para correr y leer libros al aire libre y varias cafetería

Helga recorrió el largo terreno universitario con sus dos maletas pesadas en sus manos. Miraba en su celular el mapa del campus y no encontraba la oficina.

Al final encontró la oficina de registro, que tenía una fila larga para levantar las llaves para los cuartos. Helga estaba cansada de caminar, con sudor goteando por su frente sin embargo encontró la paciencia para esperar en fila.

La fila ya había avanzado hasta la mitad del camino, le faltaba un poco más para llegar a la oficina cuando de pronto un joven se metió en la fila enfrente de Helga.

"Que se cree este inútil! Oye tú!" Helga le tocaba el hombro al joven alto enfrente de ella. "Te estoy hablando!" El joven seguía ignorándola. "Te estoy hablando a ti cara de mula jodida!"

El joven se volteó mirando finalmente el rostro furioso de Helga.

"Mula jodida? De donde sacas eso si ni siquiera me has mirado el rostro?"

"Los mendigos se dan de ver hasta de espalda." Respondió Helga enojada.

El joven se carcajeó por el comentario de Helga.

"La fila empieza atrás, no quieras pasarte de listo!"

"No me pase, ya lo hice güerita." Le respondió el joven muy risueño.

"A quien le dices Güerita! Salte de la fila!" Helga lo empujaba intentando en sacarlo.

La fila avanzó rápido y el joven alcanzó a ser atendido primero. Toda casada, aturdida y con hambre Helga llegó a su habitación. Metió la llave en la chapa y abrió la puerta ampliamente.

En el momento que Helga entró al cuarto dejó caer las maletas, agotada por haberlas cargado todo ese tiempo.

Soltó un fuerte respiro de cansancio y levantando su mirada al interior del cuarto con la sorpresa de ver a alguien que no esperaba.

"Tu!...Qué haces aquí?"

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Este capituló estuvo muy largo, y intrigante. Tuve tiempo de terminarlo esta semana y lo aproveché.**

 **Como les pareció?**

 **Mi parte favorita fue cuando Arnold y Helga estuvieron juntos y cuando Arnold le quitó la falda negra y le dio su cachucha a Helga. oh y también cuando Helga le dio su relicario a Arnold. ️**

 **Hasta la próxima. ️**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola a todos, gracias por su paciencia con esta actualización. Prepárense porque este cap es largo y muy especial.**

* * *

"Tú...qué haces aquí!?" Preguntó Helga con sus cejas arqueadas en desagrado.

El joven se levantó de la cama mirando a Helga enervada en la entrada del cuarto. "Que haces tú aquí!?" Le devolvió la pregunta el joven confundido por verla.

"Este es mi cuarto!" Afirmó Helga molesta. Ella quería descansar y en encontrarse al joven empalagoso de la fila la llenaba de nervios.

"No puede ser?" Comento el muchacho confundido.

"SALTE!" grito Helga con sus manos cerradas del coraje.

"Lo siento güerita, pero este es mi cuarto. Cómo crees que pude abrir la puerta." Le respondió el joven dándole una mirada seria con sus cejas gruesas.

"¡No puede ser tu cuarto también, tiene que haber un error!" Reclamo Helga furiosa.

Helga agarró su celular y su pequeño bolso y se salió del cuarto en desesperación. El joven cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se fue corriendo atrás de ella. Helga caminaba con velocidad por el edificio para alcanzar la oficina del registro abierta. Durante el recorrido a la oficina ella no se daba cuenta que el joven la seguía.

La oficina estaba a punto de cerrar cuando llegó Helga apresurada.

"Necesito que me den mi cuarto correcto! ¡Acabó de entrar al cuarto 2009 y ya le pertenece a un muchacho!" Le reclamo Helga al encargado.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó el señor.

"Helga G Pataki." Contestó ella.

"Así que ese es tu nombre." Comento el joven de ceja gruesa atrás de ella.

"Que haces tú aquí!?" Preguntó Helga con la mirada en cólera, enseñando sus dientes en desagrado.

El muchacho se dirigió al encargado de la oficina. "Yo también tengo cuarto 2009. Me acaban de entregar la llave hoy. "Añadió el joven.

El encargado buscó los archivos en la computadora y encontró la información. "Helga G Pataki y Elizer Verdugo." Confirmo el encargado de las llaves. "La información es correcta...el cuarto es de, ustedes."

"QUE!?" Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Yo debí de haber estado con una alumna! ¡No con un chavo!" Se quejo Helga sorprendida.

El señor de la oficina acomodó sus lentes diciendo. "Ustedes son mayores de edad verdad?"

"Si, pero..." comentaba Helga.

"Este es el último cuarto que tengo disponible. En la aplicación de la habitación los dos contestaron, no, a preferencias de compañero o compañera de habitación así que...ahí está la habitación."

"Pero yo no puedo estar con un hombre en mi cuarto!" Dijo Helga en furia.

"Perdón Señorita Pataki, pero no tendremos más cuartos hasta quizás para el siguiente semestre. Si no le gusta puede rentar una habitación afuera del campus y pagarlo de su bolsillo ya que sus becas no cubren cuartos afuera del territorio universitario."

"Criminal tiene que haber otra manera que tenga otro cuarto!" Exigió Helga poniendo sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

"Tranquilizase Señorita Pataki. Llené una solicitud y si acaso ay un cuarto disponible le notificaremos. No ay más que yo pueda hacer por usted."

El joven miraba las mejillas rojas de Helga por el coraje. "Yo puedo aguantar estar con una chica durante el año." Respondió el joven muy seguro.

Helga agarró la solicitud sobre el escritorio y se salió de la oficina. El joven se apresuró para alcanzarla.

"Cuál es el problema güerita?" Preguntó el joven.

"En serio...no ves el problema!?" Reclamo Helga sin parar de caminar.

"La verdad no. ¿A que le temes?"

"Yo quiero mi privacidad y comodidad!"

"Podemos acomodarnos...yo puedo hacer un sacrificio." Sugirió el joven.

Helga suspiro en desesperación rodando su vista en fastidio. "No me digas, que sacrificio el tuyo."

"Eres graciosa." Dijo el joven riéndose. "Soy Elizer Verdugo." El muchacho se detuvo enfrente de ella, deteniéndole el paso.

Helga miró al chico con la mano extendida. "Soy Helga, y no saludo de mano."

"Yo tampoco, pero...en este caso, hare una excepción."

Helga lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

"A dónde vas tan rápido?" Pregunto Elizer.

"A mi cuarto." Contesto Helga apresurada.

"Te refieres a...nues-tro cuarto." Añadió el joven con una mirada picara.

"Ya cállate por favor me tienes fastidiada...desde que te metiste en mi camino me encabronaste. ¿¡Que no te puedes ir tú a otro lado afuera del campus!?" Comento Helga.

"Déjame lo pienso...hmmmm...no." Contestó el muchacho.

"Criminal!" Se exalto Helga frustrada.

"Porque dices criminal?" Pregunto Elizer.

"Porqué...eres un tipo que no necesito este año!" Exclamó Helga molesta mientras seguía caminando.

"Ni siquiera me conoces. Creo que empezamos mal..." Elizer se detuvo enfrente de ella de nuevo. "...déjame te invito a cenar. Debes de tener hambre."

Helga cruzo los brazos. "Que te crees que soy! ¡Te metes en mi fila y después de aguantar en ver tu pinché nuca por media hora piensas que muy campante aceptaré en cenar contigo! ¡Quién piensas que soy, una chava muerta de hambre cualquiera...pues no! ¡Y esto no se quedará así Elizer! Cuando tenga la primera oportunidad conseguiré otro dormitorio. Hasta entonces, ni me hables, ¡Ni voltees a verme!" Helga siguió caminado dejando al joven atrás.

Elizer se quedó congelado en la banqueta.

"Que carácter, me recuerda a mí. Pero dijo mi nombre. Me pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, pero, no. Quizás, aparente ser dura por afuera pero..." Elizer sonrió mientras pensaba.

Helga llego a la habitación, sacó un cambio de su maleta y se metió al baño para cambiarse a unos pantalones flojos de tela. Acomodó sus maletas a lado de su cama y puso sus cobijas sobre el colchón de abajo y se acostó con la aplicación que ella había llenado de su cuarto. Estando acostada ella miraba detalladamente la forma.

 _No puede ser...veo el error que hice cuando llene la aplicación, marqué no a preferencias de compañero de cuarto. Que pendeja fui._ Pensaba Helga.

La habitación era amplia, tenía camas gemelas, una arriba de la otra con una escalera para subir a la cama de arriba. El cuarto tenía un escritorio grande, un sofá y un baño. En la esquina del dormitorio había una televisión pequeña vieja.

"Solo esto me faltaba, tener que verle la cara a un estúpido iniciando el año." Se quejaba Helga acostada en la cama.

De pronto sonó su celular. Helga contesto.

"Bueno."

"Helga como está todo, te mande un texto y no me lo contestas." Comento Arnold.

Helga puso sus manos sobre su rostro. "Diablos! Perdón no me di cuenta de que me habías testeado cabeza de balón."

"Todo está bien?" Preguntó Arnold.

El joven Elizer entró a la habitación diciendo. "Ya veo que escogiste la cama de abajo."

"Que fue eso?" Preguntó Arnold por el celular.

Helga se levantó de la cama y camino al pasillo de afuera. "No fue nada...tenía, la, televisión prendida." Comentó Helga inquieta.

"Cómo te fue durante en camino? Estaba esperando que me enviaras un mensaje por lo menos, pero...pensé qué tal vez estabas hablando con tu papá y...no quería interrumpir tu momento de platica con él."

Helga miraba al rededor y observaba a varios estudiantes metiendo cosas en sus cuartos.

"Dame un segundo cabeza de balón...es que, estoy en una área incómoda para hablar."

"Ya te dieron tu cuarto?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Uhg..." Helga encontró una pequeña sala al final del pasillo de los dormitorios y se sentó ahí para platicar. "Cielos este día fue una de los días más irritantes de mi vida o tal vez fue el peor, ya no se que pensar."

"Que pasó Helga?"

"Durante todo el camino y literalmente todas cinco horas. Mi papá no paraba de recordarme porque debo de estudiar y poner toda mi atención en mis estudios. A veces creo que Bob se quedó traumado con la decepción de Olga. Más aparte...me dijo que no podía..."

Arnold se quedó esperando a que Helga terminara de decir la palabra.

"Que no podías que Helga?"

"Queee...no podía...tener amistades."

"¿Pero si te dejo tener amigos en la prepa, porque sería la universidad diferente?"

"No se cabeza de balón...Te digo que Bob se quedó mal de la cabeza con el fracasó de Olga." Helga soltó un respiro relajándose sobre el sofá. "Pero...dime sobre tú, día Romeo."

"Helga...le comentaste a tu papá sobre nosotros?"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron pensando que contestarle. "Este, Uhg...con tanta platica sobre la universidad y lo que él espera de mí, creo que no...mmm..."

"No me digas que no le dijiste nada!"

"Si le dije Arnoldo!"

"Entonces que le dijiste?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Porque te importa tanto cabeza de balón! Realmente importa que Bob sepa sobre nosotros."

"Claro que si Helga. Tú sabes que te amo y...quiero que tus papás sepan de nuestra relación. Yo no quiero estarme escondiendo de ellos para verte."

"Comoquiera no podemos vernos." Añadió Helga.

"Pero qué tal cuando te vengas un fin de semana o, durante la cena de gracias que descansaremos unos días sin escuela, podríamos vernos o quizás yo compartir la cena de gracias con tu familia..."

La respiración de Helga se empezó a agitar solo en escuchar todo lo que Arnold decía de un sueño que no se cumpliría. Ella sabía más que bien, que Bob nunca aceptaría a Arnold y en tal solo exponer a su amado al león agresivo de la familia, la angustiaba. Helga seguía escuchando la voz animada de su Arnold sin poder comunicarse con él de lo que ella más temía.

"Arnold...casi no tengo batería, necesito cargar mi celular y...no encuentro mí, cargador...después te marco."

"Está bien amor, báñate, descansa y ya en la noche platicaremos. Yo sé que te sientes nerviosa de estar haya pero...ya verás que después de unos días, ya te sentirás mejor. Te amo Helga."

Los ojos de Helga se humedecieron de escuchar la voz suave pasiva de Arnold decir, te amo, sabiendo que estaba a una distancia muy lejos de él.

Helga se limpió sus lágrimas sin querer demostrar que ella lloraba y suspiro agarrando fuerzas para contestarle. "Yo también te amo Arnold. Después hablamos, adiós."

Helga colgó la llamada antes que su voz se empezara a quebrantar del sentimiento. Lo último que ella quería era que Arnold se preocupará por sus problemas.

Helga regreso a su habitación mirándose triste. Cerró la puerta atrás de ella y empezó a desempacar su ropa para acomodarla en los cajones. El cuarto tenía una cajonera grande con cinco cajones y un pequeño ropero para colgar la ropa. Helga abrió los cajones para ver cuántos quedaban vacíos con la sorpresa que Elizer ya había ocupado cuatro cajones.

"Maldición!" Exclamó Helga. "Hey tú!" Le gritó ella a Elizer que estaba acostado en su cama de arriba. "Elizer te estoy hablando!" El joven ni volteaba a verla. "ELIZER!" Le volvió a gritar Helga y nada. "Criminal que se cree ese entupido!"

Helga miró un zapato de él y se lo aventó en la cara a Elizer que estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados.

Elizer abrió los ojos y se levantó molesto. "Que diablos tienes!?" Preguntó él.

"Te estaba llamando inútil." Le dijo Helga con sus manos en la cintura.

Elizer se bajó de las escaleras y camino a donde estaba Helga parándose muy cercas del rostro de ella. "Miras estos...se llaman audífonos tonta!"

"'No me digas tonta!" Exclamó Helga levantando su voz.

"No me digas inútil!" Se lo regreso Elizer.

"Para que tomas todos los cajones!" Exigió Helga.

"Porque yo fui el primero en tomar este cuarto." Elizer se volteó para dirigirse a su cama.

"Hey no te puedes ir todavía!" Helga lo jalo de la camiseta para detenerlo.

Elizer se volteó. "Si tanto quieres mi camiseta solamente quítamela güerita. Que más quieres ver?"

"Para de decirme güerita!" Gritó Helga

"Pues para de fastidiarme!" Le dijo Elizer.

"¡Tú eres el que se metió en mi fila, me robó mi primer lugar y tomó todos los cajones! ¡Ahora quita tu ropa!"

"Todavía estás lastimada por eso! Shish...que no tienes un novio con quien discutir!"

"Saca tu ropa de los cajones!"

"No lo aré güera." Respondió Elizer cruzando sus brazos enfrente de ella.

"Criminal! ¡Esta bien...sacare tus mendigos trapos viejos de los cajones extras que agarraste!" Helga abrió los cajones y empezó a sacar la ropa.

"Déjame mis cosas!" Le exigió Elizer arrebatando la ropa de las manos de Helga.

"Entonces...saca, tu ropa de mis cajones!" Dijo Helga forcejeando con él.

"Deja mis cosas Helga! ¡No puedes conmigo!" Le dijo el joven agarrando las manos de Helga para que soltara su ropa.

El joven volteó a ver la maleta de Helga y la saco de abajo de la cama para abrirla.

"No te atrevas a sacar mis cosas!" Dijo Helga soltando la ropa de él.

Elizer sacó el osito que le había regalado Arnold y extendió su brazo hacia arriba para que Helga no lo pudiera alcanzar.

"Dejas mis cosas en el cajón o yo destruyó tu oso. ¡Escoge!"

Helga bajo la mirada en derrota y acomodó las cosas de Elizer en los cajones. "Así me gusta güerita. Hasta te ves más bella con tu carita triste."

"Dame mi oso." Le exigió Helga.

"La próxima vez que agarres mis cosas agarrare tu oso y no lo volverás a ver!"

Helga decidió en morderse el labio en vez de decir algo contra él. Lo último que ella quería era su osito dañado.

Elizer aventó el oso en la cama de Helga y se subió a su cama de arriba para seguir escuchando música.

Helga agarró el osito y lo abrazó oliendo el perfume de Arnold. _Que más me puede pasar en este colegio maldito_. Pensaba Helga sentada en su cama con el osito de consuelo en sus brazos.

Más tarde en el edificio de huéspedes Arnold estaba en su recámara con Gerald y Harold mirando una película de horror.

"Como se quedó Pataki en su uni nueva?" Preguntó Gerald.

"No sé todavía Gerald pero parece que Helga está, batallando."

"Que no hablaste con ella hoy?"

"Si pero...no pudimos platicar mucho y...la sentí, nerviosa."

"Me imagino. Pero ella quería estar en esa universidad desde un principio no."

"Si, pero no bajo estas circunstancias."

"Así pasa hermano. La vida cambia y un día crees que las cosas siempre serán de una cierta manera y después de un tiempo todo cambio."

"El amor que tenemos nunca cambiará." Añadió Arnold.

Gerald se quedó callado mirando la película.

"Patty también está estudiando en otra universidad." Comento Harold.

"Que tan lejos esta?" Preguntó Arnold

"A una hora. Es un colegio de mujeres."

"Por lo menos sabrás que nadie te la robará...oops. Perdón viejo." Dijo Gerald mirando el rostro serio de Arnold.

"Está bien Gerald. Yo tengo plena confianza en mi Helga."

"Si, pero ya sabes cómo son algunos perros."

"Gerald está platica no me ayuda."

"Lo siento viejo."

"A qué universidad se fue Helga?" Preguntó Harold.

"Alcalá Universidad." Respondió Arnold.

"Está en L.A?" Preguntó Harold.

"La conoces?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Es una universidad muy exclusiva, únicamente la gente con dinero entra, o los que tienen calificaciones altas. Mi primo está en esa universidad, ya lleva un año ahí."

"Y cómo te ha dicho que está?" Comento Arnold.

"El campus está inmenso Arnold, nada que ver con las universidades de aquí.

"Tú has estado ahí?"

"No...pero me comunicó con mi primo por Instagram y a cada rato baja fotos del campus. Que no tienes cuenta de Instagram."

"Tengo una página de Facebook que no utilizo."

"Arnold nunca fue social del internet. " Añadió Gerald.

"Creo que yo soy de otra generación Gerald." Dijo Arnold.

"Estas bromeando?"

"Habló por el lado mental." Respondió Arnold sereno.

Gerald y Harold se quedaron viendo entre ellos y se rieron. "Ja Ja Ja...No será que en realidad eres un hombre en sus treintas disfrazado de joven. Enserio viejo, en ocasiones eres demasiado aburrido."

Arnold se carcajeó del comentario con su mano atrás de su cuello. "Quizás."

Lejos de la casa de huéspedes en una traílla pequeña, Laila conversaba por el celular con su mejor amiga encerrada en su habitación.

"Te dije que Helga se estaba metiendo con Arnold y no me creíste!" Le comentó la joven a Laila por el celular.

"Yo nunca pensé que Arnold me fuera a engañar con esa traidora de Helga." Dijo Laila enfurecida. "Si no hubiera sido porqué miraste el auto de Arnold afuera de su casa, yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado Jessica."

"Te dije que lo iba a estar checando...ya vez que los chavos más buenos por lo que aparentan en ser, nunca son honestos." Afirmó Jessica. "Y ahora que arras sobre Arnold? ¿Lo dejarás estar con Helga?"

"Con esa puta nunca!" Respondió Laila. "¡Si Arnold no quiere estar conmigo, no dejare que sea feliz!"

"Sabes si aquella perra irá a la misma universidad que ustedes?"

"No lo creo Jessica, parece que ella tenía en mente en ir a otra universidad, como quiera averiguaré. ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Si Arnold no es mío, tampoco será de ella! ¡Yo buscaré la manera en que se arrepienta de haberse metido en mi relación con mi osito!"

"Que tienes en mente?" Preguntó Jessica.

"Todavía no se...buscaré una oportunidad, y la aprovecharé." Comentó Laila con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"Y qué pasó con Arnie siempre?"

"Le dije que no podía seguir viéndolo. En realidad, me canse que me siguiera comparando con Helga."

El papá de Laila toco la puerta de su recámara.

"Si." Gritó Laila estando acostada en su cama con el celular en su mano.

"Ya rezaste el rosario hija?" Preguntó el señor atrás de la puerta.

"Si papi...ya pedí por los pecados del mundo!" Dijo Laila.

"Que bien hija. Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos."

"Lo haré papi, te amo."

El papá de Laila se fue a acostar. Sin saber que su hija seguía despierta hablando con su amiga.

En el cuarto del campus, Helga acomodó su ropa en el cajón que sobraba y acomodó algunas cosas en el ropero que estaba vacío. El joven Elizer se había salido del cuarto y Helga aprovechó el momento para relajarse y marcarle a Phoebe.

"Helga cómo estás?" Preguntó Phoebe.

El escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga le daba una sensación de hogar a Helga.

"Cielos Phoebe que bien es en escucharte hablar."

"Enserio Helga. Tú nunca me habías dicho eso antes."

"Yo se pero ahora todo es diferente. Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto mi cuarto, mi privacidad y...mi mejor amiga."

"Entonces realmente extrañas tú hogar?"

"Si Phoebe desesperadamente. Me tocó un compañero de cuarto que me tiene harta."

"Compañero?"

"Así es Phoebe, llené mi aplicación mal y no le marqué preferencia de compañero de cuarto y ahora estoy atorada con un chavo."

"Por todos los cielos Helga! ¿¡Has intentado en agarrar otro cuarto!?"

"Claro que lo hice y no tengo alternativa más que compartir mi habitación con ese bruto de Elizer."

"Y como es él!?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Es un pendejo incompetente que se cree muy astuto. ¡Si mi papá hubiera pagado mi habitación de su bolsillo yo no hubiera tenido un acompañante de cuarto y no tuviera este problema, pero noooooo...todo su dinero se lo gasto en Olga y su educación! ¡Para que! ¡Para que se fuera Olga con aquel guey! Grrrrr... siento que voy a explotar del cólera!"

"Y ya sabe Arnold?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Claro que no sabe Phoebe! Imagínate si Arnold supiera que tengo a un hombre como compañero de cuarto. Se volvería loco del coraje, y para que lo hago pasar corajes si no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi situación."

"Pero como quiera es bueno que sepa Helga. ¿¡Que pasará cuando se entere que le escondiste eso!? No es como si se lo puedas esconder por semanas o meses."

"Tal vez si pueda Phoebe. Si le escondí mi amor pasional por años que no pueda esconder esto."

"No se Helga, consideró que es mejor que Arnold..."

"No lo digas Phoebe. Esto se queda entre nosotras nada más."

"Claro Helga."

Después que Helga termino de hablar con Phoebe se metió a bañar aprovechando que estaba sola en el cuarto.

Esa misma noche millas lejos de ahí Arnold se acostó en su cama pensando en cómo estaba descansando Helga en su nueva habitación.

-Helga ya podemos hablar? -

Arnold le envió un texto a Helga.

-Si. Pero por texto, no quiero despertar a mi compañera de cuarto. -

-Cómo está todo. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -

Helga cerró sus ojos con el celular en su mano pensando en su largo desagradable día.

-Creo que si -

-Que bueno me tenías preocupado-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy bien -

-Que bueno ya me siento más tranquilo. ¿Cómo es tu cuarto del colegio? -

-Amplio con un escrito grande y dos camas-

-Y tu nueva compañera de cuarto, te calló bien?.

-Más o menos...ya me conoces a mí, soy muy especial con las personas.-

-Ya se encanto.-

-Te extraño Helga, sigo pensando en la última noche que nos vimos en tu cuarto -

-Sobre cuál parte sigues pensando ? -

-En...todo ️-

-Tienes tu osito contigo? -

-Por supuesto, no me iría sin él. -

-A qué hora te levantarás mañana?-

-Temprano, tengo que estar en mi clase para las siete de la mañana -

-Desayuna en la mañana Helga, no quiero que te mal pases-

-No lo haré-

-Que cenaste? -

-Necesitas saber Arnold. -

-Si-

Helga pensaba en cómo no había cenado del coraje que sentía.

-Cenaste Helga?

-Si cene una ensalada de pollo-

-En dónde? -

-Tienes que saberlo todo Arnoldo -

-Amor en donde cenaste? -

-En una cafetería aquí en el campus-

-Y todo estuvo bien, nadie te molesto?

-No Arnoldo, a nadie le importe-

-Contento? -

-En realidad, no, porque no estás conmigo pero que bueno que nadie te molesto. -

-Y tú me dirás cuando alguien te moleste? -

-Nadie me molestará Helga-

-Yo no se eso cabeza de balón-

-No te preocupes por eso Amorcito-

 _Si claro._ Pensó Helga.

-Quiero que me llames mañana amor. Aunque me gustaría seguir comunicándome contigo ya es noche y prefiero que descanses. -

Helga se apretaba los dientes queriendo decirle a Arnold toda la verdad.

-Arnold? -

-Si mi vida -

Helga suspiraba con el celular en la mano recordando todo lo que le había sucedido ese largo desagradable día.

 _~ESPERO EN NO ENTERARME QUE ANDAS CON UN JODIDO MUERTO DE HAMBRE!~_

 _~...no termines desperdiciando tu educación como le pasó a Olga al final!~_

 _~Perdón Señorita Pataki, pero no tendremos más cuartos hasta quizás para el siguiente semestre.~_

 _~La próxima vez que agarres mis cosas agarrare tu oso y no lo volverás a ver!~_

Arnold le envió otro texto.

-Que necesitas amor? -

-Tú compañía Arnold-

-Te necesito conmigo abrazándome -

Helga cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Arnold miró el mensaje y presintió un escalofrío en su corazón.

-Helga déjame marcarte, necesito escucharte. -

-No-

-Mejor descansa mi Arnold-

-Ya mañana será otro día-

-Estás segura, Helga solamente llámame amor-

-Mañana hablaremos Romeo-

-Buenas noches-

Arnold soltó un fuerte respiro leyendo el mensaje de Helga.

 _Será que me esconde algo?..._ Pensaba Arnold.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa-

Al siguiente día Helga se despertó extra temprano para poder salir del cuarto antes que Elizer se despertara. Se encaminó a una cafetería adentro del campus y se sentó a comer. A los minutos se le acercó una joven.

"Hey...está alguien contigo?" Preguntó la joven estudiante.

"No."

"Me puedo sentar?"

"Claro." Respondió Helga

La joven miraba lo sería que estaba Helga tomando chocolate caliente con un pan dulce.

"Es tu primer año aquí?" Preguntó la joven.

"Se nota." Respondió Helga.

La joven sonrió. "Yo ando igual que tú por eso pregunto. Mi nombre es Yalali."

"Helga." Respondió ella sin ganas.

"Que clases tienes?"

"Puras básicas aburridas." Comento Helga.

"Puedo ver tu lista de clases?"

Helga sacó la lista del bolsillo y se la dio a ella.

"Tenemos tres clases juntas." Comento Yalali con entusiasmo.

"Que emoción." Respondió Helga sería sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

"Deberíamos de caminar conjuntas. Así podemos acompañarnos y no mirarnos como solitarias trastornadas por el campus." Sugirió Yalali.

Helga sonrió. "Tienes un cuarto en el campus?"

"No, me estoy quedando con una amiga en su apartamento."

"Enserio." Helga se animó del comentario. "Tienen espacio para una chava más?"

"No, el apartamento es pequeño y está ella y su novio ahí. ¿Porque lo dices?"

Helga se recargo hacia atrás desanimada. "Fui una pendeja y llené mi aplicación de cuarto mal y ahora tengo a un compañero para compartir mi cuarto de campus."

"No jodas en serio! Que mala suerte por ti...o, tal vez buena suerte. ¿Cómo está el chavo?"

"Como de que cómo está?" Preguntó Helga confundida.

"Esta guapo, feo, alto, chaparrito...cuenta."

Helga levantó su ceja recordándolo. "Él es...alto...pelo...bueno que diablos importa cómo está!?"

"Claro que importa Helga. Si el chavo es parecido no está del todo mal que lo tengas como roomie."

"Roomie?" Helga levantó su ceja confundida.

"Si quiere decir compañero de cuarto en inglés."

"No sabría decirte, yo no tome inglés en prepa."

"¡Tengo que conocerlo, ya me dejaste con la tentación de saber quien es!" Exclamó Yalali intrigada. "Como se llama?"

"Elizer Vergudo." Respondió Helga .

Yalali se le quedó viendo con sus ojos grandes. "Ya se lo viste!?" Preguntó ella tapándose su boca.

"No!" Contestó Helga con sus mejillas rojas. "Quise decir Verdugo! ¡Se llama Elizer Verdugo!"

Yalali se arrancó riéndose. "Por un momento me daba un ataque de pánico amiga." Dijo ella con risa.

Helga respiro profundamente intentando en no reír. "No es chistoso Yalali."

"Claro que lo es!" Respondió la joven con el café en su mano.

"Oye me caes bien, deberíamos de ser amigas. Aparte no conoces a nadie aquí igual que yo.."

"De dónde eres?" Preguntó Helga.

"De Hillwood." Dijo Yalali.

Helga se sorprendió de la respuesta. "Yo también soy de ahí. ¿Manejaste con tu carro paraca?"

"Si."

"Y regresarás pronto para Hillwood en estos días?"

"¿Todavía no se, porque lo dices?"

"Para irme contigo de raite. No tengo coche y estaba pensando en tomar el autobús para visitar a mi..." Helga suspiro con el recuerdo de su amado. "...a mi novio."

"Tienes novio! ¿No me digas...y ya sabe que tienes un compañero de cuarto?"

"No sabe."

"No le dirás verdad."

"Claro que no." Respondió Helga pensativa.

"Que duro debe de ser para ti en tener que esconderle eso a tu pareja."

"Si...pero únicamente estaré en esta universidad por este semestre. Así que se lo esconderé por estos cuatro meses...no creo que sea difícil."

"Te irás a un colegio en Hillwood?"

"Si, mi novio y yo tenemos planeado en ir a la misma universidad."

"Y cuál universidad es?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Universidad siete."

"Pues suerte en eso. Te vez como una chava tranquila no creo que tengas problemas con tu compañero de cuarto."

Helga movió su cabeza a los lados. "Ni me recuerdes."

"Porque...qué pasó?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Ya tuve un pleito con mi roomie como tu le llamas."

"Hablas en serio, tan pronto. ¿Tienes que decirme cómo pasó?" Insistió Yalali.

Helga miró su celular y observo la hora.

"Es mejor que nos vallamos a clase. Más vale que lleguemos temprano." Comento Helga

Yalali agarró su maletín de tirantes y Helga su mochila y se salieron de la cafetería.

La clase era inmensa con un escritorio largo de madera que recorría para los ciento veinte estudiantes. El salón tenía siete hileras de sillas y escritorios. Con el escritorio del profesor en el centro del salón.

"Criminal! La clase es más grande de lo que pensé." Comento Helga.

Las chicas se sentaron en medio de la clase para tener mejor acceso al pisaron sin que tengan que estar enfrente del profesor. De pronto Helga miró a Elizer sentado a unos escritos lejos de ella.

"Maldición tiene que estar aquí?" Comentó Helga poniendo su mano sobre su rostro para que él no alcanzara a mirar.

"Sobre quién hablas?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Elizer...está sentado en aquel lado." Comento Helga en voz baja.

"Quien?" Volvió a preguntar Yalali.

"El chavo de playera negra con la camiseta azul abierta."

Yalali se volteó a la dirección en donde estaba Elizer. "Que pinche suertuda eres Helga."

"Loca, suertuda de dónde?"

"Esta muñecón el chavo."

Comentó Yalali. "Tienes que introducirme"

"Jamás! Lo que no quiero es tener comunicación con él."

"Yo no veo como si están viviendo juntos."

"Cállate Yalali!"

"El chavo es un galán Helga y tú no lo quieres ver." Añadió Yalali sonriendo.

"Como sea para mi...él es un bruto. Espero que no se de cuenta que tenemos esta clase juntos."

La clase inició, el profesor anunció su presentación y ordenó que todos los estudiantes sacaran sus libros de materia. De pronto algo captó la atención del profesor, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la fila en donde estaba una joven rubia con camiseta roja de rayas puesta y luciendo una gorra azul.

"Señoría!" Exclamó el profesor. "Usted la de camiseta roja y gorra azul!"

Helga levantó su rostro con la atención de todos los estudiantes mirándola.

"Uhg...si maestro."

"Dígame Profesor." Añadió el señor.

"Disculpe. Profesor." Se corrigió Helga apenada.

"Cuál es su nombre señorita?"

Todos los estudiantes la miraban incluyendo Elizer.

"Soy...Helga."

"Helga, ¿cuál es su apellido?"

"Helga Pataki." Finalmente dijo Helga su nombre completo con la tensión de tener toda la clase mirándola.

"Helga Pataki, leyó la póliza de la universidad antes de venir a mi clase?"

"Creo que...no." Comento Helga.

"No se permite las gorras en las clases."

Helga se quitó la cachucha de Arnold y la guardo en su mochila. "Criminal solo esto me faltaba!"

"Como dijo Señorita Pataki?" Dijo el profesor.

"Nada profesor. No volverá a pasar." Contesto Helga abrevada por el incómodo momento enfrente de toda la clase.

"Espero que no o para la próxima la sacaré de mi salón."

El profesor continuó con la clase dejando a Helga con su rostro rojo del coraje. Su compañera de clase notó algo.

"Adivina quien te está viendo?" Murmuro Yalali.

"No quiero saber." Susurró Helga.

"Elizer no para de verte. A mi se me hace que le agradas."

"No lo creo y no me interesa." Respondió Helga con su pluma en mano apuntando las notas del maestro.

Más tarde en Hillwood afuera de la Universidad Metro, Arnold se apuntaba para un registro de grupo de arqueología. Una joven se acercó a la mesa de registro buscando una pluma para llenar la solicitud.

"Perdón tienes una pluma extra?" Le Preguntó a Arnold.

"Si." Arnold busco en su mochila y sacó una pluma."

"No sabía que tuvieran este grupo aquí." Comentó la joven.

"Tampoco yo...pero me atrae el tema de la arqueología." Dijo Arnold.

La joven llenó la forma y la entregó a la encargada.

"Para cuando serán las juntas?" Preguntó la joven rubia.

"Les mandaremos un mensaje al celular para cuando tengamos las fechas exactas. Gracias por inscribirse." Dijo la encargada del grupo.

Arnold entregó su solicitud de inscripción a la encargada y se alejó de la mesa.

"Espera!" Gritó la joven rubia. "Tengo tu pluma."

Arnold se volteó "Oh si, ya se me había olvidado."

"Soy Karol, como te llamas?"

"Arnold." Respondió agarrando la pluma y guardándola en su mochila.

"Parece que estaremos en el mismo grupo juntos." Comento Karol pasando su mano por su pelo largo.

"Así parece." Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa. "Bueno...fue un placer en conocerte."

"Arnold Espera!" Exclamó Karol "Vas a comer lonche?"

"Si."

"Puedo ir contigo. Es que...no conozco esta área y no se que ay bueno por aquí."

"Lo siento Karol pero...iré a comer a mi casa."

"Oh bueno...quizás después entonces." Dijo Karol sacando un papel chico para dárselo a Arnold.

"Y esto?" Preguntó Arnold viendo el papel doblado.

"Es mi celular. Ya que estaremos en el mismo grupo estaremos conviviendo en eventos y juntas."

"Gracias Karol, pero...no puedo aceptar tu número." Arnold le regreso el papel y se alejó caminando sin saber, que alguien lo observaba de lejos.

En la Universidad de Helga después de clases. Elizer platicaba con unos compañeros.

"Entonces en donde nos vamos a juntar." Comento uno de ellos.

"Que tal con Elizer?" Sugirió otro.

"Nah..no puedo hacer nada en mi cuarto." Dijo Elizer.

"Porque no?" Preguntó su amigo.

"Solamente no y ya." Respondió Elizer serio.

"Quien es tu compañero de cuarto?" Le preguntaron.

"Alguien bien delicado. Prefiero no hablar sobre eso." Comentó Elizer.

A los minutos de la platica Helga y Yalali pasaron caminando cercas de ahí, los jóvenes notaron como Elizer se distrajo de la plática con la mirada puesta en ella. Los amigos se burlaron de la cara de distraído que puso él.

"Ja Ja Ja Ja ...oye Elizer tan rápido ya andas cazando."

"Para nada Leo." Respondió Esequiel regresando a la plática.

Todos los chavos voltearon a ver a la rubia de cachucha azul.

"La chava está guapa la conoces?" Preguntó Leo.

"Si y...no." Contestó Elizer metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Preséntala guey...oh la quieres toda para ti?" Dijo su amigo.

"Miren en realidad...no la conozco."

Un chavo le hizo una señal al otro de lo ido que se miraba Elizer.

"Hey...apuesto $100 baros que para antes que el semestre se acabe me echaré aquella rubia de gorro." Anuncio Leo.

"Yo apuesto $100 contra eso guey." Dijo el otro.

"Esta bien, entonces apuesto $300 que me la chingo." Insistió Leo.

Los chavos se rieron de Leo. "Estas jodido bato." Dijo otro.

"Hablo en serio...las chicas siempre terminan en mi verga y aquella güera no tiene nada de especial. "

"Yo apuesto $500 que ella estará conmigo primero." Añadió Elizer.

"Hablas en serio cabron." Dijo Leo.

"Si." Respondió Elizer.

"Pero tú dices que la conoces.?"

"Y eso que Leo, le sacas porque crees llevo la delantera...o sabes que puedo pescar a una chava mas rápido que tú guey."

"Esta bien, aceptó el reto. $500 baros que la rubia terminara en mi cama primero." Dijo Leo.

"En ese caso yo estoy con Leo, entró en la apuesta." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Yo digo que Elizer se la jodera mas rápido." Agregó el otro joven.

"Hecho." Respondió Elizer. "Haber si no te arrepientes de tu apuesta."

"Yo diría lo mismo carnal." Respondió Leo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Helga está en nuevo territorio, con muchas personas nuevas a su alrededor.**

 **Ya miramos a los dos personajes que les comente en mi video y a unos cuantos más.**

 **Que opinan de Elizer?**

 **Qué tal Yalali?**

 **También miramos un poco de Laila y su mejor amiga.**

 **Este capítulo tuvo mucho por explorar y se puede ver que Helga está batallando para estabilizarse con su nuevo roomie como dijo Yalali y para decirle a Arnold sobre lo que esta sucediendo. Más aparte los compañeros de Elizer no tienen buenas intenciones para Helga.**

 **Esta historia no perderá lo candente ni lo atrevido se los aseguro. ;)**

 **Este capítulo fue un reto para mi...es la primera vez que pongo varios nuevos personajes en un mundo completamente nuevo. Pero salió.**

 **Hasta la próxima y a ver como les pareció este nuevo interesante capítulo.**


	15. Capitulo 14

El primer día de clases fue dificultoso para los alumnos. Los profesores dieron mucha tarea y los estudiantes nuevos se sintieron perdidos en el gran campus. Claramente se podía ver, algunos jóvenes tensos por el inicio escolar, mientras otros, solamente miraban que jovencitas nuevas habían entrado ese año.

Era el segundo año de Universidad para Elizer. El conocía bien los salones y el territorio Universitario. Su primer año en la universidad se la pasó conociendo gente y haciendo nuevos amigos con retos de apuestas, acostándose con cada señorita que cruzaba su camino. Para él, no era difícil en atraer la atención del sexo opuesto. No había mujer que no cayera rendida por sus ojos claros marrones, y su pelo rebelde negro sensual. Elizer tenía un tono de piel que toda mujer adoraba en admirar, especialmente cuando corría sin camiseta por el parque. Sin duda él sabía que no había nadie que le pudiera decir no a sus encantos, especialmente cuando sonreía.

Pero este nuevo año escolar trajo un nuevo reto. Él nunca se había topado con una chica que hablara mal de él o que se atreviera en aventarle un zapato para llamar su atención, como lo hizo una rubia de ojos azules llamada, Helga G. Pataki.

En el camino de regreso a su habitación Eliezer no dejaba de pensar en la apuesta que había aceptado con sus compañeros. Que era algo inusual para él, en pensar tanto sobre una simple reta de apuesta, que ya había hecho anteriormente en donde él por lo regular, siempre ganaba.

Pero esto era diferente, Elizer seguía recordando como se miraba Helga vestida ese día, con su playera roja de botones abierta enseñando su playera rosa de tirantes y su peló largo rubio con su gorra azul puesta. Sin darse cuenta, Elizer no dejaba de mirarla esa mañana durante la clase.

El no podía negar lo bonita que Helga era, pero en acordarse en cómo ella le había hablado lo llenaba de cólera por el orgullo que él sentía por dentro. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevió en dirigirse a él de esa manera, fría y ruda.

"Como termine compartiendo mi cuarto con ella." Dijo Elizer enervado, sabiendo que tenía que buscar la manera en que esa rubia gruñona, terminara acostándose con él.

Ya era noche cuando Elizer caminaba de vuelta a su dormitorio. El había evitado en estar en su recámara durante el día, no quería el mal gusto de toparse con el desagradable carácter de su nueva compañera. Pero ya había anochecido y tenía que regresar a su habitación.

El joven de pelo negro grueso se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio, sabiendo que tenía que buscar la manera en caerle bien a Helga para ganarse el triunfó, de una apuesta más.

"Helga es solamente otra chava, tan simple como eso...mas temprano que tarde terminara en mi cama." Dijo Elizer sintiéndose más seguro de sus encantos al poder conquistarla.

El joven metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su celular con la hora alumbrando en la pantalla 9:45pm. Espero, que esté dormida. Pensó Elizer metiendo su otra mano en el otro bolsillo, sacando la llave del cuarto y metiéndola cuidadosamente en la cerradura para intentar en no hacer ruido.

Lentamente le dio vuelta a la manilla abriéndose la puerta silenciosamente. Con pasos cuidadosos Elizer entró al cuarto que aparentaba en estar oscuro.

El brillo leve de una lámpara prendida dio a luz a lo que sus ojos captaron. Era la imagen de una rubia inclinada hacia abajo, buscando algo en su maleta que estaba en el suelo.

Helga solamente tenía puesto su calzoncillo rosa de encaje y su brazier del mismo color. Su pelo estaba largo y suelto cubriendo parte de su espalda, con sus piernas largas torneadas, perfeccionando su figura, y sus pantuflas de conejito en sus pies.

Elizer no pudo decir nada en el momento, solamente la miraba inclinada, observándola detalladamente mientras Helga buscaba algo en su maleta.

Con mucho cuidado Elizer se fue acercando a ella, contemplando su sensual silueta, detallando su redondo firme trasero. Las manos calientes de Elizer rozaron delicadamente la espalda de ella, deslizándose por sus curvas hasta llegar a sus caderas. Helga se levantó, pasando sus manos por el pelo grueso de Elizer, sintiendo el rose de sus manos por su trasero, deslizándose por sus piernas. "Ohhhh Elizer...en donde as estado." murmuro Helga sintiendo los besos jugosos de él sobre sus hombros.

El joven de pelo negro intentaba en respirar con su pecho agitado del calor que ella le provocaba. "Quítame el brazier." Le ordenó Helga agitada de lujuria.

Teniéndola de espaldas, Elizer le desabrochó el braise, dejando que los pechos rosados de Helga cayeran en sus manos para ser apretados por él. Helga seductoramente se volteó mirando los ojos cafés claros de Elizer, dejándose acariciar lentamente por él.

Respirando vicioso aire sobre su rostro, Elizer la agarró del pelo dejando que Helga se arrodille ante él, desabrochando su pantalón y ella abriendo su boca, se dejó...

"MALDITO MIRON!" Gritó Helga aventándole una libreta que estaba sobre su cama.

Elizer parpadeó un par de veces despertando de su propia imaginación sensual, que lo había dejado atónito sin palabras.

Helga se había dado cuanta de la presencia de Elizer en la habitación, cuando él soltó la manilla de la puerta, dejando que esta se atrancara con fuerza, alarmando a Helga.

"A...perdón, no quise imaginar...digo no quise tocar...ggrrrrrr, no...diablos!" Exclamó Elizer enredándose en sus propias palabras con desesperación y enojo.

Helga corrió avergonzada hacia el baño y se encerró.

"Idiota!" Se maldijo Elizer pensando que hacer, sintiéndose incómodo por la escena.

Helga estaba recargada sobre la puerta del baño, con su rostro rojo del coraje y lágrimas amargas de pena rodando por sus mejillas. "Como fue que no me di cuenta que él estaba ahí! Soy una estúpida! Me confié y pensé que me podía cambiar rápido!"

Murmuraba ella entre lágrimas.

Elizer miró una blusa y pantalón por enzima de la maleta de Helga. Soltó un fuerte respiro y agarró las pijamas de ella y tocó la puerta del baño.

 _Knock...Knock._

Helga seguía recargada en la puerta sin contestar.

 _Knock...Knock._

 _Knock...Knock._

A pesar que Elizer tocaba ella seguía en silencio.

"Helga tengo tus...pijamas, te las dejare colgadas en la manija de la puerta del baño y...me saldré unos minutos del cuarto para que...te acomodes para dormir. No fue mi intension en entrar cuando te estabas cambiando y...la próxima vez, mejor tocaré antes de entrar."

Helga seguía seria sin contestarle al joven.

 _Lo que tengo que hacer para...diablos, odio esto_. Pensó Elizer antes de salirse del cuarto.

Helga sentía su corazón latiendo mil veces a la vez. No sabía si creerle que sus pijamas estaban del otro lado de la puerta, o si era una burla vulgar de él. Ella solamente quería despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo y regresar a su casa a los brazos de su amado.

A los minutos ella abrió la puerta y miró sus pijamas colgadas en la manija, se asomó al rededor del cuarto con el asombro que Elizer en realidad se había ido.

Helga se puso sus pijamas y salió del baño cuidadosamente. "A donde se abra ido?" Se Preguntó ella. "Será cierto que ahora tocará antes de entrar?"

Helga doblo su ropa en la maleta maldiciendo lo que había sucedido y guardó su maleta abajo de su cama. Se acosto sintiendo todavía la vergüenza por la manara que Elizer la encontró.

Helga agarró su celular y lo puso a cargar con un cable que estaba enchufado en la pared a lado de su cama, lo bueno de la cama de abajo era que venia con un enchufe a lado. Conveniente para dormir y cargar el celular cercas.

Con un rostro desanimado por su desagradable momento, Helga miraba los textos que se enviaron entre ella y Arnold durante en día, también miró las fotos que se tomaron durante los cortos días que estuvieron juntos. "Quiero estar con él." Dijo ella con su voz suave suspirando con las imágenes de las fotos en el teléfono.

Eventualmente el sueño pudo más que el recuerdo de su desagradable escena y entre parpadeos de cansancio, Helga terminó cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormida con el celular sobre su pecho.

Elizer se fue a sentar en la sala pequeña que estaba al final del pasillo. Su mente no lo dejaba tranquilizarse, el seguía pensando en la manera que encontró a Helga inclinada en su cuarto. Todavía tenía su corazón agitado por la indebida fantasía que tuvo cuando la miró agachada.

"Esto no es...normal." Se murmuro Elizer pensando en la imagen de Helga con sus calzoncillos rosas. "Ya he mirado muchas chicas en calzones hasta mejores que ella y, la imagen de Helga no es nada..." el joven se tapó el rostro con sus manos, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

"Hey Elizer qué haces!?" Le pregunto un conocido que pasaba por ahí.

"Estoy meditando que no se ve." Respondió Elizer.

"Te ves estresado carnal...tu roomie te corrió del cuarto tan rápido."

"Estas jodido guey." Dijo Elizer molestándose.

El joven se acercó a Elizer y se sentó en el sillón. "Oye mire una chava entrar a tu recámara hoy con llave, no me digas que ella es tu..."

Elizer ferozmente agarró de la camiseta al joven pelirrojo y lo jalo hacia él. "No te atrevas en decirlo! Tampoco te quiero mirando quien entra o sale de mi dormitorio y mucho menos que la estes viendo a ella!"

"Está bien Elizer...no, no le dire a nadie."

Elizer lo soltó y continuó mirando su celular.

"Como se llama la chava." Preguntó el joven pelirrojo.

"Como crees que te dire, y más te vale que no le digas a nadie de lo que miraste o te daré una chinga cabron."

"Si si ya se...ya me voy." El chavo se levantó. "Pero así como yo lo mire, otros lo mirarán Elizer y cuando tus cuates se enteren...ya sabes que pasará." Dijo el chavo.

"No pasará nada Jonás." Afirmó Elizer serio.

"Como lo sabes, tus carnales les gusta mantener esa reputación de..."

"Yo se...mejor déjame solo." Insistió Elizer.

Jonás se fue caminando dejando a Elizer sentado en la sala.

" _Pero así como yo lo mire, otros lo mirarán...tus carnales les gusta mantener esa reputación de..."_

Elizer seguía recordando lo que le dijo Jonás.

"Necesito pensar en otras cosas." Elizer abrió los videos graciosos de Youtube intentando en entretener su mente.

Cuarenta minutos después él regresó a la habitación y miró que Helga estaba dormida. Miró su maleta abajo de su cama y pensó en cómo ella estaba batallando con su ropa por no tener cajones y decidió en hacer algo.

Al siguiente día Helga se levantó muy temprano, procurando en estar lista antes que Elizer se despertara y observo dos cajones abiertos solos y una nota que decía;

~ _Perdón por no haber compartido más cajones contigo. Agarra los dos cajones extras para tus cosas.~_

Helga miró la cama de arriba en donde estaba Elizer acostado y solamente alcanzó a ver un bulto grande de cobijas. Decidiendo en no pensar de más, agarró su mochila y se salió del cuarto temprano.

Mientras Helga caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios le mando un mensaje a Yalali.

-Estas lista para vernos en la cafetería? -

-Si Helga, te veo a ya-

La cafetería estaba llena de estudiantes mañaneros comprando desayuno y café. El ambiente de los estudiantes platicando y riendo no pudieron alejar a Helga de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, o la manera en que Elizer se había comportado y la nota que le había dejado esa mañana.

"Hey Helga...nos sentamos acá." Señaló Yalali.

Helga se sentó con su café y taco de huevo en su mano mirándose distraída en sus pensamientos.

"Te miras...extraña amiga, todo bien?"

"Anoche pasó...algo." Dijo Helga con su voz tímida.

"No me digas! Se acostaron juntos!"

"Como diablos piensas eso Yalali! Estas demente o que!?" Se aceleró Helga ofendida.

"Entonces qué pasó!?" Preguntó Yalali con sus ojos de inquietud.

"Te acuerdas cuando te dije que Elizer no estuvo en el cuarto todo el día ayer y que por primera vez, me sentí feliz de estar en mi habitación sola."

"Si amiga...oh no me digas, se pelearon cuando él regreso."

"No Yalali, si hubiéramos discutido no me hubiera extrañado pero...ayer cuando me estaba cambiando para dormir, no se cuando paso pero...el llego a la habitación y no lo escuché...de pronto, escuche un portazo y cuando voltee él estaba ahí parado, mirándome!"

"Por Dios, estabas sin ropa o..."

"Estaba con mis trusas y brazier!" Añadió Helga preocupada.

Yalali puso su mano sobre su boca en pánico. "No...me, digas! Y como reaccionó él?"

"Yo no se que diablos pensó él...pero intento en disculparse."

"Que te dijo?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Me dijo que, no fue su intención en entrar cuando me estaba cambiando y...que no quiso imaginar o tocar...no se de que estaba hablando! Solamente se que, Elizer es un idiota y no lo aguanto!"

"Y después qué pasó? Dime, dime." Preguntó Yalali.

"Que mas puedo decir. Después de estar en el baño queriendo que me tragara la tierra...Elizer dejo mis pijamas en la puerta y...se fue. Luego hoy en la mañana mire esta nota."

Helga le pasó el papel con la escritura de Elizer.

"Hasta su escritura esta bonita, te digo Helga este chavo se ve...peligro para vivir con él."

"No vivo con él!" Exclamó Helga irritada .

"Esta bien Helga corrijo lo que dije...el chavo es peligro para ser tu, roomie."

"Peligroso por guapo no. Mi novio es un galán único, a comparación de Elizer."

"Entonces dices que Elizer es guapo?"

"Yo no dije eso!" Dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos.

"Tienes una foto de tu novio?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Si...pero es, privada." Respondió Helga mirando cuidadosamente la imagen de Arnold y ella en su celular. La foto era un selfie que se habían tomado abajo de la regadera. También tenía otras fotos de Arnold y ella en imágenes comprometedores, pero no quería que Yalali supiera quien era su novio, no todavía.

Esa misma mañana Elizer se levantó y miró los cajones que había dejado para Helga vacíos y una nota de parte de ella que decía.

~ _no necesito nada de ti, utiliza los cajones para tus mendigos trapos~_

Elizer destruyó la nota con coraje. "Porque tiene que ser esa rubia tan, tan cabeza dura, como me desespera su actitud, su voz gruñona, su mirada de ojos azules que...que...maldicion! Como le haré para atraerla!"

La clase inició con un examen y mucho trabajo. Fue difícil para Helga en concentrarse sabiendo que en cualquier momento se podía topar con la mirada de Elizer. La vergüenza de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no la dejaba pensar bien. Después de clases, Helga y Yalali se dirigieron a comer a un lugar cercas de ahí.

Llegando a la lonchería las dos ordenaron y se fueron a sentar a esperar sus órdenes. Pero las mesas estaban ocupadas. Helga alcanzó a ver una mesa con un joven bien peinado y vestido, y se acercaron.

"Nos podemos sentar o está ocupado?" Preguntó Helga.

El joven le contestó amablemente.

"No está ocupado, se pueden sentar."

Helga y Yalali se sentaron observando que no había otro lugar disponible.

"Hola soy Ariel." Saludo el joven haciendo espacio en la mesa para que se sentaran.

"Soy Yalali y ella es, Helga."

"Son nuevas al campus?" Preguntó Ariel.

"Si este es nuestro primer año." Contestó Yalali "Y tu?"

"Este es mi segundo año." Respondió Ariel. "Y como les pare el campus?"

En ese momento Leo se acercó a la mesa mirando a Helga. "Hey...quieren acompañarnos tu y tu amiga en nuestra meza, tenemos mas espacio."

Yalali miro hacia la mesa de ellos y miro a Helga como diciendo, vamos. "No gracias." Respondió Helga sin interés.

"Estas segura?" Preguntó Leo. "Creo que disfrutarías más nuestra compañía."

"Dije no gracias." Volvió a decir Helga.

Leo se acercó un poco más a ella con una mirada coqueta. "Que necesito hacer para que...comas conmigo preciosa."

Helga tenía su mirada hacía abajo con sus manos sudando de las ansias en levantarse y gritarle cuando Ariel se adelantó. "La señorita dijo no gracias, así que déjanos."

Leo sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y escribió su número de celular con su nombre en la servilleta de Helga. "Cuando gustes." Le dijo el.

Helga sacó un respiro profundo en el momento que miro a Leo alejarse de la meza. Volteo con Ariel y le sonrió. "Gracias, por poco y le gritaba a ese idiota."

"Entiendo completamente ay algunas personas que no entienden cuando uno les dice, no." Respondió Ariel.

"Que pinche suerte tienes, necesitas darle un poco a las pobres como yo." Comento Yalali mirando la mesa en donde estaba Leo sentado con sus amigos.

"Suerte no lo creo Yalali y Criminal ya no voltees a verlos o los provocarás!" Exclamó Helga dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

"Provocar que! Ese chavo ya anda con todo." Añadió Yalali.

"Ssssshhh, no estamos solas." Le recordó Helga.

Yalali se apeno. "Oh si disculpa Ariel, no quería..."

Ariel se carcajeó. "Ustedes creen que yo soy... mmm, no. Yo prefiero a los hombres, querida." Contestó Ariel muy vanidoso.

"Eres gay?" Preguntó Helga con su boca abierta.

"Pues claro muñeca, que, no se me nota?" Preguntó Ariel levantando su ceja.

Yalali y Helga se miraron entre ellas con sus ojos abiertos de la revelación de Ariel y se carcajearon.

"Yo no lo veo gracioso." Comento Ariel con una mirada seria.

"No nos estamos burlando Ariel." Dijo Helga con una sonrisa. "Solo que...nunca me hubiera imaginado que eres...gay. No se te nota."

Ariel suspiro con una sonrisa suave. "Ya se, algunos creen que soy bisexual, pero, para nada."

"En ese caso podemos hablar tranquilamente Helga." Comento Yalali. "Ariel es...como otra chava."

"Disculpa nena pero no." Dijo Ariel. "Chava no...pero por supuesto hablen de lo que sea. Ustedes pueden confiar en mi."

De regreso en Hillwood, Arnold estaba saliendo de su ultima clase del día para dirigirse al gimnasio de la universidad, cuando de pronto, ve a una joven perder el balance en los últimos escalones y caí enfrente de él.

Arnold se apresuró para alcanzarla y la detuvo antes que terminara más lastimada.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Arnold, mirando que era alguien que él conocía.

"Arnold...por poco pensé que me iba a romper el cuello." Dijo Karol agitada por él susto.

"Puedes caminar? No te lastimaste?" Le preguntó Arnold alarmado.

"Creo que...ouch!" Karol intento en caminar pero no pudo. "No puedo apoyar...me duele mi tobillo."

Arnold miro una banca de madera en el pasillo y propuso algo. "Apóyate de mi Karol, te llevare a esa banca." Arnold pasó el brazo de la chica por su cuello y con pasitos la llevo a la banca para que la joven lastimada se sentara.

"Me...duele mucho mi...ouch!'"

Arnold se agacho para ver el tobillo de ella que aparentaba estar rojo. "No se ve quebrado."

"Tal vez me lastime los tendones...me duele mucho." Decía ella con sus mejillas rojas.

"Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?" Le Preguntó Arnold amablemente.

"Mejor me quedaré sentada un ratito a ver si se me quita el dolor antes de ir a la enfermería."

Arnold miro su celular y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde. "Uhg, Karol...necesito irme, tengo un entrenamiento hoy de basketball y, no puedo perderlo."

"Me dejarás sola aquí Arnold." Dijo Karol con un gesto de pena.

"No le puedes llamar a una amiga, o...aaa..."

"Si tanto tienes que irte, vete...esta bien, no puedo hacerte perder esa práctica." La rubia bajo su mirada tristemente.

"Quizás me pueda quedar contigo un ratito más." Arnold se sentó a lado de ella, preocupado por lo que diría el entrenador por él llegar tarde.

Karol le hacía una platica amistosa a Arnold mientras los minutos pasaban.

"Entonces...no querías estar en esta universidad?" Preguntó Karol.

"En realidad no."

"Y porque decidiste en venir?" Preguntó Karol acercándose a Arnold.

"Mira quien tenemos aquí."

Dijo Laila con sus manos en su cintura y acompañada de su mejor amiga.

"Se sentía solo Laila." Agregó Jessica. "Como has estado Arnold hace mucho que no te miraba."

Arnold las miro a las dos y se levantó de la banca con seriedad.

"Estas bien acompañado, Arnold?" Dijo Laila mirando a Karol.

"Bueno... ya tengo que...irme. Hasta luego Karol. Espero que te recuperes." Arnold se levantó y sin ver a Laila o a Jessica se retiró del lugar.

Laila y Jessica se sentaron a lado de Karol con sonrisas engañosas en sus rostros. "Hola, como te llamas?" Preguntó Laila.

"Karol mucho gusto." Contesto ella tímidamente. "Ustedes son...amigas de Arnold?"

Laila y Jessica se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

Ya en la atardecer, Helga caminaba sola hacia el edificio en donde tenía su dormitorio cuando se le acercó un joven alto de pantalones negros y camiseta gris.

"Hey...puedo acompañarte?" Preguntó Leo.

"No es necesario ya mero llegó a mi cuarto." Dijo Helga.

"Eres nueva verdad, no me acuerdo haberte mirado el año pasado?"

Helga intentaba en respirar tranquilamente manteniendo su paso. "Si. Este es mi primer y último año aquí."

"Oh si, me imagino que no te gusto la uni para que te quieras ir pronto."

"Tengo mis razones." Respondió Helga.

"Si quieres te puedo enseñar el territorio. Ay muchos lugares bonitos para pasar un buen rato y un club de baile grande cercas de aquí."

"No gracias." Respondió ella.

"Como te llamas?" Preguntó Leo ansioso. "Es extraño en ver a una chica tan bonita con una gorra azul puesta."

Helga se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

"Mira...mejor no me hables, la verdad es, que solamente estaré aquí una semanas y...no estoy interesada en hacer amigos, nada personal, solamente dame espacio." Comento Helga rápidamente y siguió caminando más rápido.

Leo la siguió caminando a lado de ella. "En donde tienes tu dormitorio? Déjame acompañarte."

"Ya te dije que no estoy interesada." Dijo Helga de nuevo.

"Ándale...no seas mala, dime tú nombre por lo menos." Helga lo ignoraba caminando más rápido. "Vamos hermosa...de seguro tienes un bellísimo nombre."

"Mira...no quiero ser ruda contigo, pero ya me tienes har-ta y no me digas hermosa! Mejor díselo a tu madre y quítate de mi camino!" Lo empujo Helga de su lado.

Leo la detuvo agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuera. "Tu nombre nada más..." insistió él con una sonrisa.

Helga apretó sus dientes y mirándolo de enfrente le contestó furiosamente"Quieres un nombre! Vete a la..."

"LEO DÉJALA!" Ordenó Elizer acercándose a ellos.

Leo inmediatamente soltó a Helga, dándole la oportunidad a que ella se alejara de ahí.

"Lo que estás haciendo no es parte del trato!" Le exclamó Elizer furioso.

"Como de que no! La meta es quien se chinga a ella primero!" Le recordó Leo.

"No de esa manera!" Le respondió Elizer con la mirada dura.

"De que chingados hablas!?"

"No puedes forzarla a que hable contigo Leo!"

"Y eso a ti que wey!" Le levantó la voz Leo molesto.

"Mira...no hablaremos de esto aquí. Solamente ten cuidado como te acercas a ella, es todo lo que te digo." Elizer acomodó su mochila de nuevo en sus hombros y se fue caminando.

Llegando al dormitorio Elizer encontró a Helga sentada en el suelo recargándose en la cama, con su celular en su mano. Ella le había marcado a Arnold pero él no contestaba. Quizás se está bañando o está ocupado. Pensaba ella con sus ojos rojos.

Elizer acomodó su mochila sobre el sillón pequeño del cuarto y se acercó a Helga.

"Como...estuvo tu día?" Preguntó Elizer escuchándose tranquilo.

"Que te importa!" Respondió Helga.

Elizer se mordió el labio sintiéndose cansado de la actitud de Helga.

"Mira. No se cual es tu problema conmigo! Yo se que hice un error en cortar la fila y lo siento, realmente lo siento! Te quite cajones al principio. Ahí están! Te los estoy pasando para que los utilizes! Te quise dar espacio ayer para que tuvieras la recámara para ti sola y como quiera me gritaste cuando llegue! Que más quieres de mi Helga! Que puedo hacer para caerte bien! Para estar viviendo bien tu y yo aquí, en nuestro cuarto!"

"Nuestro cuarto!?" Dijo Helga levantándose del suelo.

"Si Helga es nuestro cuarto! Aunque no lo quieras ver, tenemos que compartir esta habitación juntos todo el año o este semestre! No se! Pero. Si vamos a vivir en este maldito pedazo de infierno por lo menos vamos a mirarnos bien!"

"Estas loco! No te quiero conmigo así que lárgate!" Le gritó Helga.

"ESTE ES MI CUARTO! LARGATE TU!" Le exigió Elizer con furia.

Helga se acercó con sus puños cerrados del coraje gritando. "ERES UN PERVERTIDO, MIRON..."

"Miron...oye tú eras la que estaba ahí en la entrada empinada en calzones esperando a que yo llegara!" Le reclamo Elizer.

"CAYATE ESTUPIDO ATREVIDO! YO ESTADO LEVANTANDO TUS MENDIGOS TRAPOS QUE DEJAS TIRADOS EN EL CUARTO!"

"Y QUE DIABLOS TIENES QUE ESTAR AGARRANDO MIS COSAS!" Gritó Elizer.

"PORQUE ERES UN MARANO!" Gritó Helga acercándose más a él.

De pronto un ruido en la puerta los alarmó a los dos.

 _Knock...Knock._

 _Knock...Knock._

Helga y Elizer pararon de discutir por completo con sus ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Quien es? Ja ja**

 **Cielos! Qué pasa cuando juntas fuego con fuego? Explosión total.**

 **En este cap conocimos a otro personaje. Y qué tal Karol quedándose en la banca a la merced de Laila y Jessica.**

 **También miramos mucho de Elizer, como lo ven hasta ahora y esa fantasía que tuvo de él y Helga. Ja ja quien se la creyó?**

 **Tengo cuenta en wattpad para los que prefieran en seguirme ahí.**


	16. Capitulo 15

_Knock...Knock._

 _Knock...Knock._

Los dos seguían mirando la puerta congelados por la inesperada interrupción.

"Abre la puerta." Le murmuro Helga a Elizer.

"Porque yo?" Preguntó él en voz baja.

 _Knock...Knock._

 _Knock...Knock._

"Porque tú eres hombre." Murmuro ella.

"Y eso que? No querías el cuarto para ti sola. Ábrela tú." Insistió él empujando a Helga para adelante.

"Eres una pinche gallina." Respondió Helga dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

Sintiéndose insegura de lo que hacía. Helga inhaló oxígeno profundamente y poniendo su mano en la manija abrió la puerta, encontrando un joven grande con cara de pocos amigos mirándola de la peor manera.

"Tú eres la perra que sigue ladrando!?" Reclamo el joven con un gesto desagradable.

Helga arqueo su cejas furiosa por el comentario. "Como te atreves!" Le exclamó levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero él hombre le detuvo la mano y se la apretó.

"Suéltame!" Le reclamó Helga en pánico.

Al ver a Helga forcejear con el estudiante grandulón, Elizer se metió entre ellos y lo empujó con fuerza alejándolo de ella.

"Suéltala, cuál es tú puto problema!" Exclamó Elizer molesto.

Helga se escondió atrás de Elizer con su mano adolorida por el desagradable encuentro.

"Dile a tu perra que se calle, no estaré aguantando gritos de nadie!" afirmo el hombre con sus cejas gruesas arqueadas del coraje. "Si no se calla vendré yo y le cerraré el hocico!"

Elizer lo miraba firmemente. "No abra más ruido!" Contestó él con la mano en la puerta intentando en cerrarla.

El hombre atravesó su pie evitando que Elizer cerrara la puerta, y mirando a Helga con rabia le apuntó el dedo diciendo "Más te vale perra que no te metas en mi camino!"

Un ardor de coraje pasó por el estómago de Elizer. "Ella está conmigo y no es ninguna perra! Ya te dije que no abra más ruido!" Con esas palabras, Elizer cerró la puerta con fuerza enfrente de la cara del grandulón, por poco quebrándole la nariz del impacto.

Helga se quedó atónita con su mirada llorosa. "Mendigo desgraciado como se atrevió en hablarme de esa manera!" reclamaba ella con dolor y furia en la mirada.

"Ese mendigo como tú le dices Helga, es el jugador de football Americano más valioso que tiene esta universidad y este, es su último año aquí. No creo que él quiera pasar las noches escuchándonos pelear, y a como lo veo...él es nuestro vecino." Helga se quedó callada, agarrando su mano en dolor. "Déjame veo tu mano."

"Para qué?" Preguntó Helga intentado en esconder el dolor que sentía.

"Hubieras preferido a ese perro grandulón de pocas pulgas como tu compañero de cuarto?" Le preguntó Elizer levantando su ceja con una mirada suave hacia Helga.

"No" respondió ella desanimada.

"Ya vez...no importa que mal se ven las cosas...siempre pueden estar peor. Déjame veo tu mano."

Helga tímidamente permitió que Elizer le agarrara la mano para examinar lo rojo de la mano.

"Tengo una pomada medicinal que me dio mi mamá y vendas para que te apriete. Si no las utilizas, mañana despertaras adolorida."

"¿Y porque te dio tu mamá la pomada? Te lastimabas seguido?" Preguntó Helga.

Elizer abrió un cajon sacando la pomada. "El año pasado me peleé unas cuantas veces y...ummm...puedo ver tu mano otra vez?" Helga se apenó mientras Elizer le embarraba la pomada por su mano y muñeca. "...mi mamá me mando esta pomada para los golpes y raspones, funciona de maravilla."

"Por-que te peleaste?" Preguntó Helga nerviosa.

"Ohh, ahora estás interesada en saber." Comento Elizer poniéndole la pomada y sobándole suavemente su mano. Helga levantó su ceja en desagrado. "No me mires así." Le dijo el joven sonriendo. "Es bueno que me hagas platica, prefiero esto a de que estemos mal todo el tiempo. Listo, ya quedaste bendada. Como sientes la mano ahora?"

"Mejor... gracias." Respondió Helga con su mirada apenada.

"Si ese bruto grandulón se te acerca no le digas nada, y mucho menos en pegarle." Le sugirió Elizer sentándose en el sillón para quitarse los tenis.

"Oye Elizer, te agradesco por...haber alejado a ese gorilon de mí y...por haberme ayudado con aquel muchacho que me tenían agarrada del brazo."

"Mire como ese guey te sujetaba para forzarte a hablar con él y...no me gusto."

"Como que no te gusto?" Volvió a preguntar Helga.

Elizer se quedo pensando un segundo. Levanto su mirada hacia ella mostrando un gesto gentil en su rostro respondiendo.

"Simplemente no me gusto."

"Tu lo conoces?" Preguntó Helga.

"Este...el es, un conocido."

"El te pregunto por mi nombre?

El joven pasaba la mano por su pelo oscuro ondulado, pensando cómo contestarle a la joven rubia que lo miraba sospechosamente.

"Mmm...si me pregunto por tu nombre pero, le dije que no se lo daría, aparte... si tu no se lo diste, porque yo abria de hacerlo."

"Que sabe él de mi." Preguntó Helga con su mirada firme.

"No sabe nada...yo no sabía que él estaba interesado en hablarte."

"Estas seguro de eso Elizer?"

"Soy sincero cuando digo que él ni siquiera sabe que somos compañeros de cuarto."

Helga le sonrió discretamente "Como que me estas cayendo bien, pero por muy poco."

Elizer se levanto del sillón dándose un estirón del cansancio por el día largo que había pasado. "Que bueno, porque ya estaba listo para aventarte por la ventana guerita." dijo Elizer riéndose.

"Te crees el muy listo!" Exclamó Helga molesta.

"Criminal Helga solamente bromeaba."

"Ahora quieres ser bromista utilizando mis frases!?" Exclamó ella molestándose.

"Solamente lo dije para ver qué cara ponías."

"Mejor levanta tus zapatos y acomódalos en el armario porque no los quiero ver tirados por el cuarto!"

"Si mamá." Respondió Elizer agarrando los zapatos.

"No soy tu Madre! Cambia la manera que me hablas Elizer o..."

Elizer aventó los zapatos en una esquina del cuarto y se metió al baño ignorándola por completo.

"Ese mendigo burlón me tiene bomba con esa cara de muy inteligente, que se cree, intentando en copiarme que ni le queda. Maldicion!...Este sera un largo semestre." Murmuro Helga furiosa.

Al siguiente día Helga caminaba con Yalali entre classes. Ya le había comentado a ella como Elizer alejó al joven grandote del dormitorio, y como al final de todo, el término vendando su muñeca.

"No lo aguantó, a pesar que me ayudó con la vendada. La única razón por la cual ese gorila se acercó a la puerta fue porque él me estaba molestando."

Yalali se rascó la cabeza confundida

"Te refieres a Elizer o el grandulón?"

"Que preguntas Yalali! Ya sabes sobre quien hablo."

"No será que te está gustando Elizer." Añadió Yalali acercándose a Helga.

"Maldicion por que crees eso! Borra ese estupido pensamiento de tu mente."

"No creo que lo pueda borrar...al contrario creo que tú no quieres aceptar que Elizer está sabrosón."

"En momentos como estos es cuando extraño a Phoebe."

"Quien es Phoebe?"

"Mi mejor amiga." Respondió Helga. "Cielos, me muero de las ganas en ir a Hillwood para ver a mi..." Helga se mordía el labio sin querer admitir enfrente de su amiga lo mucho que ella extrañaba a Arnold.

"Dilo chica...novio. Extrañas a tu dulce calabaza."

"De calabaza no, pero, cabeza de balón si."

Yalali se carcajeó "Que tipo de apodo es ese?"

"Es el apodo que yo le puce a mi novio desde que asistíamos al kínder."

"Le hubieras puesto un mejor apodo. Cabeza de balón se escucha..."

"Hey! No lo pronuncies. Ese nombre es únicamente para ser nombrado por mis labios, exclusivamente!"

"Shish perdón, lo amas mucho verdad?"

"Mmmm...se puede decir." Respondió Helga sin mostrar sentimiento.

"La gorra azul y la camiseta roja que utilizas a menudo es de tu novio verdad?"

"Si...me recuerda a él."

"Ahhhh que lindo, como me gustaría tener a un novio como el tuyo. Chispas me muero de ganas por conseguirme un novio este año."

"Nunca as tenido novio Yalali?"

"Tuve un error en la prepa nada más."

"Error o novio?" Preguntó Helga confundida.

"Error Helga, porque para mi una mala pareja nunca fue un novio oficial."

"Tan mal estuvieron las cosas?" Preguntó Helga.

"El solamente se quería acostar conmigo para demostrarles a sus amigos que él podía quitarme la virginidad."

"Lo siento Yalali, el bato se escucha como un verdadero puto."

"Fue un canalla, espero en encontrarme a un verdadero novio este año." Añadió Yalali deteniendo sus libros en sus manos.

"Por lo menos el mendigo te lo dio bien esa primera vez?" Preguntó Helga.

Yalali rodó sus ojos recordando. "Llegamos a su casa un día que sus papás no estaban, nos metimos a su cuarto súper apasionados besándonos y todo. Me acosté en la cama lista para estar con él. En eso el guey, se desabrocho el pantalón sacó su pinché mini vergüenza y el muy flojo no le importo en quitarme el calzón. Solamente movió el in cuarte y resbaló la punta de su verga. El puto eyaculo al instante, dejándome toda confundida de lo que había pasado.

"Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera te lo dejo ir completo para que lo gozaras!?"

"Exactamente." Respondió Yalali desanimada.

"Que pinché desgraciado! Después qué pasó?" Preguntó Helga.

"El guey se quitó el condon y corrió al baño."

"A porque corrió al baño?" Preguntó Helga.

"No se...el muy inservible no pudo ni siquiera ser un buen amante."

"Que desgracia Yalali, a como lo dices estuvo mal por todos lados."

"La calamidad empezó por su pinché precoz verga." Comento Yalali decepcionada. "Me imagino que tu primera vez fue muy especial con tu novio."

Helga se mordió el labio recordando los ojos verdes enamorados de Arnold mirándola mientras le decía con ternura.

 _-"Quiero ver tus encantadores ojos azules...Yo no se, que me as hecho Helga, pero as abierto algo en mi que nadie jamás a podido hacer...Me has cambiado por completo y...ya jamás volveré a ser el mismo."-_

Helga suspiraba con sus ojos brillando del recuerdo. "Fue...una experiencia, única para mi. Pase lo que pase...nunca olvidare esa primera vez."

"Solo en ver el gesto que pones me puedo imaginar. Tu novio fue romántico contigo esa primera vez?"

"Romántico no es suficiente palabra para describir como él me hizo sentir esa noche."

"Wow. Que suerte tienes Helga."

Las dos amigas seguían caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad, ya mero era hora de empezar la siguiente clase.

"Miras lo que yo miró?" Preguntó Yalali espantada.

El estudiante grandulón que había molestado a Helga la noche anterior se dirigía directamente a ellas, con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Si." Respondió Helga con su rostro congelado en miedo.

El muchacho alto macizo caminaba directamente a ellas cuando de pronto, Elizer abrazó a Helga poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro y dándole un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

"Cómo estás guerita?" La saludo Elizer con una sonrisa.

Helga no contestó, mirando al grandulón con sus cejas arqueadas. El afecto repentino de Elizer la había pescado desprevenida.

Cuando el joven grandulón miró que Elizer abrazó a Helga, él siguió caminado con su mirada hacia otro lado.

Helga soltó un respiro de alivio dirigiendo su mirada a Elizer, que la tenía abraza mientras ellos seguían caminado.

"Diablos Elizer que te crees dándome un beso!?"

Al mirar a Helga molesta Elizer la soltó. "Era parte de la actuación guerita. Mire que aquel guey se dirigiría hacia ti y...pensé que era mejor que te miraras bien acompañada."

"Elizer tiene razón Helga." Dijo Yalali con una enorme sonrisa. "Es mejor que se vea que no estas sola."

"Y tú quien eres?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Ella es Yalali, mi amiga." Respondió Helga caminando entre ellos por el pasillo.

Yalali cambio de lugar para caminar a lado de Elizer.

"Mucho gusto Yalali." La saludo Elizer de mano y beso en la mejilla.

Yalali se emocionó enrojeciendo de las mejillas. "Que bueno es en finalmente conocerte. Helga me a hablado mucho sobre ti."

Helga miró a Yalali con sus ojos molestos por el comentario que dijo.

"En-serio." Comentó Elizer con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Únicamente me quejo de ti Elizer. No te creas el muy admirable porque no." Añadió Helga vanidosamente.

"Quizás podemos juntarnos un día a comer o...hacer algo los tres." Sugirió Elizer cerrando un ojo.

"Hacer algo los tres?...No lo creo." Comento Helga sería entrando a su siguiente clase, dejando a Yalali afuera en el pasillo con Elizer.

"Si!" Respondió Yalali. "Espera, no estabas tú sentado con tu amigo Leo ayer cuando Helga y yo comíamos en la cafetería?"

"Leo no es mi amigo."

"Te mire sentado en la mesa de él cuando Leo nos invitó a sentarnos con ustedes."

"Si...nos conocemos, pero yo no diría que él es mi amigo."

"Dile a Leo que podemos salir los cuatro al cine oh a cenar."

"Se lo puedo comentar. Así que, Helga habla mucho de mi?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Pues en realidad ella siempre habla sobre..."

"Yalali entra a la clase!" Le ordeno Helga desde adentro del salón . "Mejor me voy, adiós." Se despidió Yalali apresurada dejando a Elizer pensativo afuera del salón.

Los días fueron pasando. Helga intentaba en poner toda su atención en las classes y tareas para no distraerse. Mientras Arnold hacia lo mismo, intentando en pasar su tiempo libre jugando basketball para el equipo de la universidad, de esa manera, el estaría ocupado y no pensaría en su tiempo sin Helga.

Por las noches y en ocasiones por las mañanas, Helga y Arnold conversaban o texteaban. Helga procuraba en no platicar con Arnold cuando Elizer estaba presente, aunque él aparentaba en tener sus audífonos puestos. Helga no se confiaba que su compañero de cuarto no estuviera de curioso escuchando las conversaciones de ella.

Cuando Helga miraba una llamada de Arnold, ella inmediatamente se salía al pasillo, oh a la sala pequeña al final del corredor a platicar cómodamente.

Sin embargo, aunque Helga hablara con Arnold. Ella se comunicaba cada vez más con Yalali sobre sus problemas y pensamientos. Ariel se juntaba con ellas de vez en cuando, entre classes o al final del día. La amistad entre ellos tres mejoraba a diario. Aunque por otro lado sin que Helga se diera cuenta, la confianza de poder hablar con su mejor amiga Phoebe de lo que fuera, se iba desvaneciendo.

Phoebe podia sentir que Helga escondía cosas de ella. Las dos conversaban menos y menos, construyendo una barrera de distancia entre ellas. Phoebe platicaba con Gerald en ocasiones de cómo ella sentía que la amistad de Helga se estaba debilitando.

"Si ustedes están así es por la distancia Phoebe." Decía Gerald con su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia mientras disfrutaban el día sentados en el parque.

"Aveces siento que Helga no me quiere expresar sus sentimientos como lo hacía antes." Expresó Phoebe angustiada.

"No te preocupes Pheebs...aparte que tendría que expresarte Pataki."

"Ella estaba batallando en esos primeros días y ahora como que, en ves de quejarse conmigo solo me pregunta sobre mi día y...ya no quiere platicar sobre cómo se siente ella."

"Que te apura. No es como si ella tenga una emergencia. Es normal que esté así, ustedes ya no están juntas todos los días como antes. Helga tiene su vida muy aparte de la tuya."

Phoebe pensaba sobre el compañero de cuarto que Helga tenía y le extrañaba que su amiga ya no hablara de él. Sera que los dos ya no discuten? Sera que Helga finalmente acepto en convivir con un hombre en su cuarto? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la mente de Phoebe.

"En que piensas Phoebe?" Preguntó Gerald mirando a su novia con la mirada distraída.

"Sabes si Helga a estado hablando bien con Arnold?" Preguntó ella.

"Ya sabes cómo es Arnold. No me dice nada sobre eso. El es muy serio sobre sus cosas."

"Le podrías preguntar?"

Gerald la miro en frustración. "Esta bien Pheebs. Le preguntaré pero si no me quiere decir no insistiré."

"No le digas que yo te pregunté o pensara que yo estoy preocupada por algo. No quiero que Arnold se enteré que Helga ya no se comunica conmigo como antes."

Gerald miraba a Phoebe muy preocupada como si ella supiera que algo estaba mal.

"A que le temes Pheebs?" Preguntó Gerald. "Helga le esconde algo a Arnold que tú sepas?"

Phoebe se angustio por la pregunta. "No. Porque abra ella de esconderle algo a Arnold." Respondió con inquietud en su mirada.

Los días sin Helga eran dificultosos para Arnold. El se la pasaba pensando en ella constantemente, día y noche. Para intentar en distraer sus pensamientos de ella. Arnold tomo las classes máximas por ese semestre, al igual que Helga Arnold tenía siete clases durante el día, mas aparte juntas de arqueología algunos días por semana después de clases. En ocasiones él no podía asistir por las prácticas de basketball del equipo, pero cuando perdía algo importante de la junta Karol se aseguraba que él estuviera al día de lo que se hablaba en el grupo.

En una tarde después de clases, Karol le pidió de favor a Arnold que le ayudara con su tarea de química que compartían juntos. Arnold amablemente acepto y esa tarde decidieron en verse en la casa de huéspedes. Ya que la biblioteca de la escuela estaba cerrada ese día.

Arnold acomodó la sala para poder estudiar con ella.

"Como has estado de tú tobillo Karol?"

"Mucho mejor Arnold. La enfermera dijo que tenía unos tendones lastimados pero que estaba bien."

"Que bueno. Fuiste con la enfermera de universidad?"

"Si ella fue súper amable conmigo."

"Cuando fuiste?"

"Fui ese mismo día que me lastime el tobillo. Ella me vendo el tobillo y me recomendó unas pastillas para el dolor."

"Que bien. Por un momento me preocupé en verte mal."

"Eres muy gentil Arnold. Que bueno que me tope a un chavo como tú."

"Solamente soy atento con las personas a mi alrededor."

"Pues esa atención tuya vale oro." Dijo Karol pasando su mano por el pelo de Arnold.

 _Por Dios...como extraño a Helga. Ella me tocaba el pelo tan delicadamente, como deseo sus manos suaves por mi piel, su dulce aroma que dejaba en mi cuerpo, y ese sabor de miel que daban sus delicados labios. Pensaba Arnold suspirando con sus mejillas rosadas en su hermoso cuerdo._

Karol miraba a Arnold muy concentrado en algo. "Arnold...Arnold?" Decía ella.

"Perdón Karol...creo que me distraje un poco."

"En que pensabas Arnold?"

"En...ammm...estudiaremos aquí. Saca las notas para empezar con el resumen."

Karol abrió su mochila preguntando. "Arnold tienes novia?"

"Si." Respondió Arnold concentrado en lo que hacía. "Tienes la información que pidió el profesor para este proyecto?"

"Por supuesto aquí está." Karol sacó unas fotos y notas de su mochila. "Y...cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?"

"Karol mejor vamos a concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo." Sugirió Arnold con su mirada enfocada en lo que escribía.

Karol miraba a Arnold pensativo sobre lo que hacía y decidió en persistir con las preguntas.

"Yo tenía un novio hace mucho tiempo pero...él nunca me valoró y, cuando me di cuenta de la persona que él realmente era...él me engaño con otra." Explicaba Karol mientras Arnold escribía notas para el proyecto. "Tu novia no asiste Metro universidad verdad?"

"No." Respondió Arnold.

"Arnold tú eres un muchacho gentil y...mereces la mejor novia que..."

"La tengo." Respondió Arnold sin pensarlo.

"En donde estudia tu novia?"

"Alcalá Universidad."

"En donde está esa universidad?"

"Karol te toca a ti en escribir esta parte." Arnold le pasó a Karol el portafolio para que continuara con el reporte.

Karol agarró la pluma para escribir mientras continuaba diciendo. "Entonces...ella no está contigo. Yo diría que tú mereces una novia que...no te deje solo." Dijo Karol acariciando la mano de Arnold lentamente.

Arnold levantó su rostro y mirando los ojos azules de Karol le respondió algo que ella no esperaba en escuchar.

Unas horas después, en una casa móvil lejos de ahí. Laila escribía algo en la computadora cuando su celular sonó, anunciando un texto recibido. Laila agarró el celular y leyó el mensaje.

- _Laila quería decirte que tenías razón, sobre todo lo que me dijiste de la novia de Arnold. Mañana te dire más al respecto...y averigüé la universidad a donde va Helga. Se llama Alcalá Universidad, la conoces? - Karol_

Laila sonrió con un gesto de felicidad en su rostro. "Te tengo Helga. Lamentaras en haberte metido entre mi osito y yo."

En la noche, después que Helga terminara su tarea en el apartamento de Yalali. Ella regresó a su dormitorio cansada por el día largo dificultoso de classes.

Helga POV

Eran las nueve de la noche, mis ojos me ardían de cansancio. Debo de admitir que no estado durmiendo bien. Le había llamado a Arnold en varias ocasiones y él no me contestaba mis llamadas. No se si es porque el estaba ocupado con su abuelo, o tal vez con alguien más. Mi corazón me seguía recordando aquella ultima noche que Arnold y yo pasamos juntos. Su voz me seguía recordando una y otra vez lo tanto que me ama. Pero será que todavía es real?. Será que todavía...me desea?

Llegue a mi dormitorio y abrí la puerta. Con la agradable sorpresa que Elizer no estaba en el cuarto. A pesar que Elizer intentaba en caer bien, su actitud e insoportable manera de ser me incomoda.

Entre al baño con un cambio de pijamas y mi toalla en mis manos. Eso era lo que utilizaba para dormir, una camiseta cómoda y pantalones flojos. Habían noches que me moría del calor y no podía dormir con shorts rabones frescos, mucho menos dormir en mis calzones. Sabiendo que Elizer estaba en el cuarto.

Abrí la regadera con agua fresca. Esperaba en limpiar mi cuerpo de toda duda de mi relación con Arnold. Quería aclarar mi mente de malos pensamientos y dejar que el agua fría se llevara mis inseguridades. "Arnold...porque no tomaste mi llamada? Porque no has contestado mis textos? Será que ya te olvidase de mis besos y mis caricias? Tal vez encontraste a alguien que caliente tu...cielos, no debería de pensar así. Solamente an pasado unas cuantas horas que él no me a llamado. Criminal...a quien quiero engañar, ya pasó todo el día y el no me llama." *

Elizer entró al dormitorio con sus audífonos de deportes puestos. Dejó caer su mochila sobre el sofá y su maleta de deportes en el suelo. Miró al rededor y vio la puerta del baño media abierta. "Si...estoy solo." dijo Elizer escuchando la música fuerte por los audífonos.

Inmediatamente se quitó sus tenis enlodados y su camiseta sudada. Se desabrocho sus pantalones y se quitó sus bóxers. Agarró una toalla y se metió al baño.

Afuera del dormitorio en el pasillo, un joven muy sospechoso salió de un escondite oscuro. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su celular haciendo una llamada.

"Hey es Leo. Tenías razón...si, la rubia y Elizer comparten en mismo dormitorio...por eso el cabron se cree el muy perro...de seguro...si, pero esto no se quedará así...el reto seguirá, pero esto, lo cambia todo."

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola a todos. Me tarde con este capituló pero no lo hice apropósito. Espero en poder escribir más cuando pase mi temporada ocupada en la chamba**

 **Comoquiera escribo cada oportunidad que tengo y no me gusta publicar el capituló hasta estar segura que me encanto a mi primero ️**

 **No creo que tarde tanto para publicar el siguiente cap. En realidad ya está prácticamente hecho**

 **Como les pareció este capituló, conocimos mas de los personajes nuevos.**

 **En este capituló pudimos ver cómo Helga y Elizer conviven en el cuarto y los retos que todavía tienes entre ellos.**

 **También conocimos más sobre Yalali y lo que ella tiene en mente para este semestre escolar.**

 **Phoebe está preocupada por lo distante que esta Helga con ella. Por otro lado Helga está encontrando nuevas amistades en su nuevo campus universitario.**

 **Y qué tal Karol y lo que compartió con Laila?**

 **Al final del capituló miramos muchas cocinas interesantes y una inseguridad que no deja a Helga.**

 ** _Les mando muchos saludos y hasta la próxima._**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.** **Para los que tengan cuenta en Wattpad, actualizo mas rápido por esa aplicación. Pero intentare en acordarme en actualizar aquí también. :)**

 **Como quiera déjenme un comentario recordándome en actualizar. ;) Este capitulo será muy especial, prepárense.**

* * *

Elizer POV

Llegue a mi cuarto cansado de entrenar Football con el equipo de la universidad. Había llovido esa tarde y tenía mi ropa mojada del sudor y mis tennis llenos de lodo. Mire al rededor de mi habitación sintiendo un alivio de paz en saver que estaba solo.

La relación de compañeros de cuarto entre Helga y yo tenía sus malos y buenos días, por desgracias habían mas malos que buenos. Como extrañaba en poder dejar mis cosas en donde quisiera sin que alguien se quejara.

Helga quería el cuarto limpio todo el tiempo. Como si ella fuera impecable. Varias veces encontraba envolturas de galletas tiradas en el suelo con trozos de pan en el sillón, y sin contar el piso del baño mojado cada vez que ella se bañaba, con pelos largos rubios tirados por todos lados. No podía tirar algo en el suelo sin que se levantara con evidencia de su melena.

Helga salía temprano en las mañanas para desayunar con su amiga antes de clases y eso era perfecto para mi. Mis mañanas siempre fueron lentas y flojas. No quería toparme con su rostro mal encarado todas las mañanas.

Lamentablemente para mi mala suerte todas las mañanas tenía que secar el piso mojado del baño...que necesidad tengo de estar trapeando en las mañanas! Como la maldecía en las mañanas y en ocasiones en las noches cuando intentaba en estudiar y ella no paraba de hablar por el teléfono. A veces se salía a la sala de afuera a platicar en privado. Todavía no se si ella tiene novio. Cada vez que le pregunto me ignora por completo. Que tanto esconde ella es su vida me preguntaba.

Helga se había convertido en un verdadero estorbo para mi. No podía traer amigos a mi propio cuarto. Más aparte, nunca podía encontrar mis pertenencias. Si dejaba una camiseta o calcetas por un lado, ella siempre tenía que guardarlas en otro. Al final terminaba sin encontrar nada de lo mío. Eso me desesperaba, tenía ganas de no hablarle jamás y solamente ser firme sobre mi lado del cuarto y terminar el semestre lo más rápido posible.

Ella me dijo varias veces enojada que se iría al terminar este semestre y la verdad, es que cuento los días para que se valla.

Por otro lado, tengo la apuesta que hice con mis compañeros y más que el dinero es mi reputación por enfrente. Yo siempre eh demostrado que puedo hacer con las chicas lo que se me antoje, no había dama que yo no pudiera domar, y Helga sería no excepción.

Yo podré conquistarla lo suficiente para que...me lo de, después de ahí, quizás ella termine saliéndose del semestre por la vergüenza que sentirá en seguirme viendo después de haberla utilizado para mis juegos. Eso funcionaría de maravilla. Cerrare la apuesta con otra victoria más, y me liberare de una rubia escandalosa sentimental. Mis planes para Helga Pataki se escuchan cada vez mejor.*

Elizer se quitó sus bóxers y entró al baño. Sus audífonos seguían puestos escuchando su música favorita de rock. La cortina azul de la regadera estaba cerrada, como siempre está aunque nadie esté en la ducha. Elizer movió un poco la cortina para meterse a la regadera cuando de repente.

Sus ojos marrones captaron, a Helga enjabonada de espaldas. El redondo firme trasero de ella, escurría de agua con burbujas de jabón.

Elizer se quitó sus audífonos poniéndolos sobre la toalla colgada, con su mirada fija en ella. Helga se volteó con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el agua caliente resbalándose por su cuerpo. Ella se inclino hacia atrás enjuagando el acondicionador de su largo sedosa cabellera, levantando sus pechos seductores para que Elizer admirara el toque rosa pastel de sus pezones.

La silueta moldeaba su cuerpo con delicadez femenina, terminando en sus seductoras caderas. El agua cristalina frotaba por la piel de ella, dándole un brillo a su cuerpo.

El joven de tez morena bajo su mirada, contemplando el rose del bello rubio que resaltaba en los labios íntimos de Helga. Elizer se acercaba a ella para acariciar su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta con su pie, Elizer ladeó la botella de acondicionador, derramándolo por el suelo.

Con el leve ruido de la botella caída, Helga abrió sus ojos. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! QUE HACES AQUÍ SALTE!"

"Yo no sabía que te estabas bañando!" Respondió Elizer intentando en tapar su rostro de los manotazos que Helga daba.

"SALTE!" Le gritaba Helga pasmada, empujando el cuerpo del joven para que se saliera.

"Ya me voy!" añadió Elizer pisando el acondicionado y resbalándose con fuerza. En la caída tambaleó a Helga con sus piernas, causando que ella se golpeará en la cabeza con la jabonera de mármol y terminara inconsciente sobre Elizer. Los dos se quedaron tirados sobre el suelo de la ducha.

Elizer abrió los ojos sintiendo un ardor por toda su espalda. La regadera seguía abierta derramado en agua con presión sobre el rostro de él.

"Ya vez lo que tu reacción causa!" Se quejo Elizer con el cuerpo de Helga desnudó sobre el suyo.

"Helga?" Elizer sentía el cuerpo suelto de ella sobre él.

Helga seguía encima de Elizer con su rostro sobre el pecho de él sin contestar.

El corazón de Elizer se aceleró en pánico pensando que ella se había lastimado gravemente.

"Helga estas bien?!" Volvió a preguntar Elizer preocupado.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold estaba en su cuarto mirando su celular inservible en sus manos. El teléfono se apagaba y prendía si dejar que Arnold pudiera navegar sus llamadas o textos perdidos.

"Como pudo pasar esto ahora...Helga estará preocupada por no contestarle sus llamas o quizás, está hasta furiosa con migo."

Decepcionado por lo qué pasaba Arnold se salió de su cuarto y se apresuró a la sala para marcarle a Helga desde el teléfono de la casa de huéspedes.

Agarró el teléfono y pensó en el número de celular de Helga. "Cielos, cuál es su número?"

Arnold sacó su celular del pantalón y intento en ver la lista de números en su pantalla pero el celular se apagó por completo.

"No puede ser! Cuál es su número de celular? Mejor le llamaré a Gerald." Arnold se quedó pensando "Gerald tiene un número nuevo de celular, cuál es? No me acuerdo su número tampoco."

El abuelo Phil miró a su nieto estresado con el teléfono en su mano y su dedo apuntando a los números.

"En que piensas Arnold?"

"Abuelo mi celular se descompuso y no me acuerdo el número de teléfono de Helga o de Gerald."

"Que cosas. Yo me acuerdo que en mis tiempos. Nos aprendíamos treinta números de teléfonos de memoria. Los celulares le arruinaron la memoria a nueva generación. Ahora ya no se pueden aprenden un solo número de teléfono. Ni siquiera saben cómo utilizar sus imaginaciones todo está al alcance de una mini pantalla que destruye cerebros. Las bibliotecas están solas!"

"Pero abuelo tu nunca has ido a una biblioteca."

"Eso no importa Arnold. Todo esto es una...controversia del gobierno. Poco a poco dependemos cada vez más del sistema conectado a un servidor que desconocemos...y sabes quién tiene ese control?"

"No abuelo."

"Exactamente...cuando ellos quieran pueden ver en donde estas localizado, con quien charlas...hasta cuantas veces vas al baño y cuanto tardas... Y tarde o temprano así nos hundirán a todos y...Hey Arnold. A dónde vas." Dijo el abuelo mirando a su nieto alejarse.

"Voy a mi cuarto abuelo."

"Me ibas a dejar hablando solo!?" Comento el abuelo molesto.

"No abuelo te dije. Abuelo, tengo que descansar buenas noches."

"Yo no te escuche."

"A veces te falla el oído abuelo."

Phil se rascó la cabeza intentando en acordarse de cuándo Arnold le dijo que ya se iba.

"Buenas noches abuelo."

"Está bien, descansa hombrecito...y no te preocupes por llamarle a tu novia. No creo que le pase algo si no le llamas hoy."

En los dormitorios de la Universidad Alcalá, Elizer batallaba para levantarse de la bañera resbalosa con Helga desmayada en sus brazos. Con cuidado Elizer salió del bano intentando en pisar bien para no resbalarse y acosto a Helga en su cama.

La mirada de Elizer seguía enfocándose en el cuerpo desnudo de Helga. "En que estoy pensando." Se dijo Elizer extendiendo una sabana sobre el cuerpo húmedo de ella.

Después de cubrirla, Elizer saco un pantalón pijama de su cajón y se lo puso. "Ahora que voy a hacer?" se pregunto, mirando a Helga inconsciente en la cama.

En ese momento el celular de Helga sonó. Elizer busco el celular de Helga en la mochila de ella para ver quien le estaba marcando.

"Si, lo encontré" dijo Elizer mirando el nombre de la persona en la pantalla del teléfono. "Phoe-be...creo que ella es amiga de Helga, la escuche hablando con ella un par de veces."

Esa noche Phoebe estaba con Gerald terminado de comprar unas cosas que ocupaba para un proyecto experimental, cuando ella miró la llamada perdida de Helga de una hora anterior y decidió en marcarle.

Phoebe ya había terminado de comprar las cosas, ella y Gerald caminaban de regreso al auto en el parqueadero. Ella tenía su celular pegado en su oído, escuchando el teléfono de Helga sonar mientras Gerald acomodaba las bolsas en la cajuela.

"Bueno...quien habla?" Preguntó Phoebe confundida, escuchando la voz de un joven por el celular de Helga. "Perdón...quien eres?" Volvió a preguntar ella intentando en entenderle al joven que hablaba demasiado rápido por los nervios. "Si... Elizer, ya me había dicho Helga que ella te tenía como compañero de cuarto pero..." Gerald escuchaba la conversación. "...como pasó eso?...no puedo creer que eso haya pasado!...como fue que los dos terminaron en la bañera!...pero ella está respirando verdad!...Tienes alcohol en el cuarto?...no, yo hablo de alcohol para limpiar heridas, no de cerveza...bien, pon alcohol en una servilleta o papel de baño y rósale el olor fuerte del alcohol en sus narices...claro, eso puede funcionar también...hazlo esperare en el celular."

"Que pasa Phoebe?" Preguntó Gerald confundido por la persona que estaba hablando con su novia."Quien es Elizer?"

Phoebe miró a Gerald con sus ojos alarmados. Con la emergencia que surgió por el celular se le había olvidado que Gerald estaba escuchando todo.

"Helga comparte su cuarto con un compañero estudiante?" Preguntó Gerald confundido.

Phoebe suspiro dándose por vencida que no podía esconder lo que Gerald ya había escuchado. "Si así es." Le confirmo Phoebe con su mirada hacia abajo.

"Y como esta eso de que lo dos terminaron en la ducha?" Preguntó Gerald confundido.

"Ella tuvo un accidente en la bañera y se cayó...no sé exactamente como fue o con que se pego, pero...está inconsciente. Si no se despierta le diré a Elizer que le llame a la ambulancia."

"Pero quien es Elizer?" Volvió a preguntar Gerald.

Elizer dejo el celular a lado de helga mientras el mojaba la servilleta con alcohol. "Vamos Helga despierta." Decía Elizer con su mirada preocupada mientras pasaba la servilleta en alcohol por las narices de ella. "Anda Helga... reacciona! Vamos!" exclamaba Elizer con la voz más fuerte mientras le tocaba la mana a ella.

Phoebe podía escuchar por el celular como Elizer le seguía hablando a Helga con su voz quebrada por los nervios que el sentia.

"Que está pasando?" preguntaba Gerald mirando a su novia ansiosa con el celular pegado en su oido.

"Elizer le está hablando para que ella reaccione. Ojala que el golpe en la cabeza no sea algo más serio." Comento Phoebe.

"No puedo creer esto. Arnold se volverá loco cuando se entere."

"Arnold no puede saber nada Gerald!" exclamo Phoebe.

"Pero Arnold tiene que enterarse de todo esto. El está en su derecho de saber que su novia comparte el cuarto con un..."

"Gerald, no puedes decirle nada! Helga me pidió de favor en mantener ese secreto. Solamente estará compartiendo el cuarto con Elizer este semestre. Si se entera Arnold, el únicamente estará preocupado todos estos los días sabiendo que no puede hacer nada para que Helga no comparta el cuarto con Elizer. Tú crees que ese estrés de saber que su novia comparte el cuarto con un joven estudiante le ayudara a Arnold?!"

Gerald se quedo cayado pensando. _Pero somos hermanos, yo no puedo esconder eso de él._

Elizer le seguía hablando a Helga tocando su mano y cabeza, pasándole el aroma del alcohol para que ella despertara.

"Mmmmm...mmmmmmm" Helga empezó a moverse queriendo abrir sus ojos. "Mmmmm...Arnold" murmurro ella agitando su respiración.

Elizer agarro el celular entusiasmado de ver a Helga queriendo reaccionar. "Phoebe, Helga se está moviendo y hablo!

"Eso es buena noticia!" comento Phoebe soltando un respiro de alivio.

Helga seguía murmurando, moviendo su cabeza a los lados diciendo "Arrr-nold...no, aquí estoy." De pronto Helga abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama abrazando a Elizer repentinamente.

Elizer no sabía cómo reaccionar hacia lo que estaba sucediendo. El todavía tenía el celular pegado en su oído.

"Helga estas bien?" Le pregunto confundido, sintiendo el abrazo cogedor de ella.

Helga le pego sus labios al cuello de él, dándole besos suaves por sus mejillas. "Helga que haces...soy yo Elizer."

"Que esta pasando?" pregunto Phoebe por el celular escuchando lo que Elizaer decía.

"Helga me abrazo y... me está dando besos en el cuello." Respondió Elizer confundido.

Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron de pánico. "Como? Eso no puede ser...dile que pare de hacer eso." Dijo Phoebe.

"Que está pasando ahora?" pregunto Gerald.

Phoebe estaba callada pensando en cómo decirle a Gerald que su amiga estaba de cariñosa con alguien más. "Elizer dice que...Helga lo abrazo y que, ella le está dando besos"

"Ya valió madres para Arnold." Comento Gerald con su mano sobre su rostro en pánico.

Elizer soltó el celular y agarro a Helga de los brazos. "Helga, para de hacer eso...soy Elizer!" Le recordó el joven compañero de cuarto.

Helga lo miro a sus ojos mostrando un semblante diferente en su mirada. "Yo se quien eres." Comento Helga con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"Helga estas bien?" le volvió a preguntar Elizer.

La joven rubia miraba alrededor del cuarto y miro la sabana pegada en su húmedo cuerpo. "Que paso?" pregunto ella desorientada.

Elizer se enrojeció tociendo un poco de los nervios que sentía. "Este...nos, caimos en la regadera y...ummmm, perdiste la conciencia pero, veo que...estas mejor, bueno pareces estar mejor. Como te sientes?"

Helga se sostenía la sabana con su mano. "Me siento bien...pero me duele mi cabeza."

Elizer podía escuchar a Phoebe en el celular diciendo. "Pasale el celular a Helga."

"Ten Helga, tu amiga Phoebe está en el teléfono." Elizer le paso el celular a ella.

"Bueno." Contesto Helga con su voz suave.

"Helga! Como estas?!" pregunto Phoebe con inquietud.

"Estoy bien." Respondió Helga con su mirada hacia Elizer.

"Qué bueno. Me tenias preocupada por un momento pensé que tendríamos que llamarle a la ambulancia para que te fueran a checar."

"Pues ya ves que no. Solo fue un leve golpe en la cabeza." Respondió Helga con su voz serena.

"Helga, te escuchas...diferente. Estas segura que estas bien, no te duele nada?"

"Ya dije que me duele mi cabeza. Pero estoy bien, no me siento diferente en absoluto."

"Gracias a Dios Helga." Respondió Phoebe. "Ya estaba pensando como le iba a decir a Arnold que tuviste un accidente en la bañera."

"A quien?" pregunto Helga.

"Hablo sobre Arnold, Helga. Si el hubiera sabido que te accidentaste se hubiera..."

"Perdón, quien...eres tu otra vez?" pregunto Helga confundida.

"Soy Phoebe, tu mejor amiga Helga."

"Mi mejor amiga? Perdón pero mis únicos amigos son Yalali y Ariel."

"Helga para de estar jugando!" comento Phoebe sonriendo nerviosamente.

"No estoy jugando. No te conozco Phoebe."

Elizer estaba sentado en la cama a lado de Helga con su boca abierta sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. "Helga...ella es Phoebe tu amiga o mejor amiga." Insistió Elizer.

"Elizer tu sabes que no tengo mejores amigas." Comento Helga segura de lo que decía.

Elizer le quito el celular a Helga. "Phoebe me escuchas?"

"Si."

"Te pondere en alta voz." Sugirió Elizer apretando el botón del alta voz en el celular de Helga.

"Helga...de que te acuerdas?" pregunto Elizer mirando los ojos azules de ella.

"Tu crees que yo perdí mi memoria?" Comentó Helga mirando a Elizer con su ceja levantada. "Te demostrare que mi memoria esta perfecta. Mis padres son Bob y Miriam Pataki, mi hermana mayor es Olga. Mis amigos son Yalali, Ariel y estudiamos en la Universidad Alcalá."

"No te acuerdas de mi Helga?" Preguntó Phoebe por el celular.

"No. Te escuchas como una persona amable y quizás podemos ser buenas amigas algún día pero...no te conozco." Añadió Helga.

"Helga, sabes quién es tu novio?" Preguntó Phoebe tensa por escuchar la respuesta.

"Por supuesto se quién es?" Dijo Helga riéndose pensando en él.

Elizer se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana del cuarto con sus manos sobre su cabeza angustiado por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Como se llama tú novio Helga?" Preguntó Phoebe.

Helga suspiro con sus ojos puestos en él y contestó. "Elizer Verdugo. El es mi novio."

Elizer se volteó mirando a Helga con sus ojos pasmados por lo que Helga había declarado.

"Helga! Tu novio es Arnold!" Exclamó Phoebe con su voz en pánico por el alta voz.

"Qué tontería...Arnold? Yo no lo conozco a él." Añadió Helga con su mirada puesta en los ojos de Elizer.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Se esperaban este capituló? Helga tuvo un accidente muy desagradable y ahí están las consecuencias.**

 **Hasta la próxima. :)**

 **Que será muy pronto ;)**


	18. Capitulo 17

La pradera era grande, llena de margaritas amarillas expandidas infinitamente por el campo verde. Decorado por el brillante cielo azul.

Helga estaba sentada entre las flores con su vestido rosa y su moño listón largo en su pelo, pacientemente cortando algunas margaritas para formar un hermoso ramo en sus manos.

Arnold caminaba hacia ella atrayendo mariposas azules mientras contemplaba la hermosa rubia entre las flores.

"Mira Archie los soles me llaman." Comentó Helga mostrándole a Arnold las flores en sus manos.

"Son flores amor y soy Arnold. Ten, ponte esta flor en tu pelo, siempre me a gustado mirarte con flores en tu cabellera."

Arnold miraba a Helga con las margaritas en sus manos y su mirada distraída en el paisaje.

"Amor estas bien?" Preguntó él sentándose a lado de ella.

"Me...siento sola." Dijo Helga sobándose sus brazos con su voz suave y gentil mientras el viento soplaba ligeramente en su pelo largo rubio

"No estás sola Helga. Yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré." Arnold pasó su mano por el pelo de Helga acomodando la flor en su cabellera.

Helga puso su mano ligeramente sobre la mejilla de él. "Artemio?"

"No soy Artemio amor, soy Arnold."

Helga seguía mirando a Arnold con sus ojos perdidos en el rostro de él, sin poder encontrar la mirada de su amado, y con su voz suave y pura le confesó. "Tú sabes quién soy, solo tú guardas mi corazón...no lo olvides."

Arnold abrió sus ojos sintiendo la mente pesada y su cuerpo tensó como si se había estado moviendo toda la noche. Con su cabeza dándole vueltas, Arnold se sentó en la cama recordando el sueño de esa noche. "Porque noche eso?" Después de cambiarse, bajo a la cocina en donde su abuela ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días Kimba. Tuviste una mala noche."

"Como lo sabes abuela?"

"Te vez cansado."

"Tuve un sueño muy real abuela. Por lo regular no me acuerdo de mis sueños pero...esta vez no creo poder olvidarlo."

La abuela unió sus manos diciendo. "Los sueños son ventanas hacia el más haya, en donde nos conectamos con nuestros seres queridos que ya sean ido o en donde podemos ver en ocasiones el futuro, o tal vez pistas del presente. Los sueños son más importantes que lo que muchos creen." La abuela le sirvió el desayuno a Arnold y se sentó a lado de él. "Cuéntame sobre tu sueño Kimba."

"Cuando estaba en la primaria. Helga perdió la memoria por mi culpa. Le pegue con una pelota de béisbol y durante esos dos días yo le ayude a ella con la tarea, y la encaminaba a la escuela. Una mañana que pase a levantarla estaba lloviendo, pero de ratito la lluvia paro y el sol salió. En eso pasamos por un jardín lleno de margaritas amarillas y Helga se sentó a contemplarlas. Nunca había mirado a Helga tan serena como la mire en esos dos días que tuvo amnesia. Anoche...soñé que estaba en una pradera inmensa llena de margaritas amarillas y Helga otra vez tenía amnesia. No entiendo como no lo cuestioné en mi sueño. Ella me seguía llamando por otro nombre y yo simplemente le contestaba diciéndole que mi nombre era Arnold." Arnold suspiro recordando la mirada perdida de Helga. "Lo extraño del sueño era...aunque Helga no me miraba a mis ojos y no se acordara de mi nombre yo sentía su amor."

La abuela escuchaba a su nieto brindándole toda la atención a como Arnold lo explicaba. "Muy interesante Kimba. Helga te dijo algo mas en el sueño?"

"Si...Helga tocó mi rostro, y podía sentir todo su amor transpirando por su piel y...sin verme a los ojos me dijo...Tu sabes quien soy, solo tú guardas mi corazón...no lo olvides."

Arnold soltó un respiro de angustia. "Necesito hablarle a Helga. Mi celular no funciona y no me acuerdo su numero o el de Gerald."

"Porque no vas a verla este fin de semana."

"Quiero abuela pero mi carro se sobre calienta demasiado. No puedo manejar hasta la universidad de ella"

"Te puedes ir en autobús a verla." Sugirió la abuela.

"Helga no quiere que gaste dinero en el boleto de autobús, ella sabe que estoy ahorrando para reparar mi auto...y no me quiere decir en donde está su dormitorio tampoco."

"Mmmmm..." la abuela pensaba. "Y porque no compra ella un boleto de autobús y viene a verte?"

"Los boletos de haya paraca son más caros todavía, y el dinero que le envía su papá es justamente para comer y cosas pequeñas que ella ocupe haya. Helga dice que ella buscará un ráete con su amiga Yalali y que...vendrá muy pronto."

"Cuando Helga venga avísame contiempo para preparar una grande cena mi especialidad...Sandía en forma de castillo gigante."

"Eso suena bien abuela." Dijo Arnold desanimado

En ese momento entro su abuelo Phil a ala concina con un periódico enroscado debajo de su brazo. "Eso estuvo bueno." Comento el abuelo con un rostro de satisfacción.

"En donde estabas abuelo?"

"En donde siempre estoy todas las mañanas Arnold."

"Hablas de..."

"Si shortman, estaba en el baño y no entres hasta después de unos minutos ay que dejar que el baño se..."

"No me tienes que decir abuelo."

"Hoy iras a cambiar tu celular?"

"Si ojalá que me lo puedan reparar, sino van a querer que ordene un celular nuevo y espero que no me digan que tardarán días para que me lo den. Quizás tenga suerte y me podrán dar un teléfono nuevo ese día. Ya le quiero llamar a Helga y no me acuerdo cuál es su número."

"Y no puedes conseguir el numero de teléfono de ella por otro lado?"

"Hoy pasare por la casa de Gerald para que él le llame a Phobe, y que ella me pase el numero de Helga, asi le podre llamar por las noches desde el teléfono de la casa."

"Buena idea Arnold. Puedes llamarle desde aquí, el teléfono de la sala es viejo como nosotros pero funciona...además solo será por unos días."

"Si...pero extrañare en poder textear con ella durante el día, luego nos mandamos fotos y mensajes bonitos."

"Lo que es el noviazgo, ya después que pasa esa temporada el amor de novios ya no es igual." Añadió el abuelo tomando una taza de café que Pookie le había puesto en la mesa.

"Cuál es la diferencia?" pregunto Arnold.

Pookie y Phil se miraron y sonrieron.

"Tu lo sabrás algún día Arnold."

"Qué hora tienes abuelo, ni siquiera puedo ver la hora en mi celular."

"Son las siete de la mañana."

Arnold se levanto de la mesa y agarro su mochila. "Ya me tengo que ir a la universidad."

Antes de salirse de la cocina Arnold se detuvo y se volteo mirando a su abuela.

"Abuela nunca me dijiste el significado de mi sueño." Comento Arnold.

"Cierto Kimba. Las margaritas amarillas...flor del amor puro leal, representa pureza y inocencia, las mariposas azules son misteriosas criaturas pueden significar sabiduría y vida. Helga tiene un corazón puro e inocente y tú, la sabiduría. Ustedes son la perfecta unión para la felicidad.

"Pero...en mi sueño Helga no me reconocía."

"Quizás no pero su corazón si, ella misma te lo dijo y tu presentías su amor."

Arnold se quedo pensando y sonrío suavemente. "Gracias abuela. Los quiero."

"También nosotros a ti Arnold." Respondió el abuelo.

Más tarde ese día en la cafetería de la Universidad Metro, Karol esperaba sentada en la mesa a que alguien llegara.

"Hey Karol. Recibí tu mensaje." Comento Laila sentándose en la mesa de Karol.

"Ayer por la tarde Arnold me ayudó con un proyecto y me dijo en donde estudia Helga."

"Excelente Karol. Con la información que me diste podemos conseguir la evidencia que necesitamos para demostrarle a Arnold que Helga lo engaña."

"Tenias razón Laila. Arnold es realmente miserable en esa relación y lo más triste es que él no lo ve. Ayer Arnold fue tan lindo conmigo. Nunca me imagine que chavos caballerosos como él existían."

Laila sonrió discretamente "Arnold y yo hemos sido amigos por años y me duele de todo corazón en verlo en esa insegura engañosa relación. Ya le dije varias veces que Helga lo engaña a cada rato con diferentes hombres y el nunca aprende. Es realmente triste en ver a un hombre dulce, amable, tierno como Arnold terminar en las manos de una...miserable, metiche, enredosa...perra. Yo fui la mejor amiga de Arnold pero desde aquella ves que le dije que mire a Helga besándose con alguien más el...ya no me quiso volver a hablar...fue un día realmente triste para mí, por querer decirle a mi mejor amigo la verdad de su novia, me costo la relación de años que Arnold y yo teníamos." Laila actuaba con aflicción en su rostro. "...ese día que yo perdí a mi osi...digo, a mi mejor amigo." Laila se limpió las lágrimas y continúo diciendo. "Por eso el merece alguien como tú Karol en su vida, el necesita a alguien que le demuestre la felicidad y el verdadero amor."

"Tú crees que Arnold se fije en mi?" Preguntó Karol dudando de su belleza.

"Yo lo mire cómo te estaba viendo aquella vez que te lastimaste el tobillo...y se miraba tan angustiado."

"Enserio!" Exclamó Karol con felicidad en su rostro.

"Definitivamente...no se puede negar ese brillo que se le ve en la mirada cada vez que te mira."

"Ojalá que le pueda demostrar a Arnold que Helga es una mala novia para él." Comento Karol con un suspiro.

"Ya verás que si." Respondió Laila con una sonrisa engañadora.

"Tú conoces Universidad Alcalá?" Preguntó Karol.

Jessica llego acompañarlas con su mochila en su espalda, y una soda en su mano y se sentó con ellas.

"Qué bueno que llegas Jessica." Dijo Laila. "Karol y yo hablábamos sobre Alcalá Universidad."

"Es una Universidad que está a seis horas de aquí y el campus está inmenso." Añadió Jessica.

"Ya la conoces?" Preguntó Karol.

"Por supuesto que la conozco, mi hermano mayor va ahí." Dijo Jessica.

"Y el conoce a Helga?" Preguntó Karol.

Laila y Jessica se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron felizmente.

"Hablé con mi hermano hoy por la mañana y...afortunadamente para nosotros, la conoce, y está dispuesto a ayudarnos a conseguir la prueba que necesitamos para delatar a esa aprovechada de una vez por todas."

En una clínica cercas del campus universitario Alcalá. Elizer esperaba afuera del consultorio del Doctor a que terminaran de examinar la cabeza de Helga.

El médico estaba observando las radiografías del cráneo de Helga.

"Veo todo muy bien señorita Pataki. No veo problemas estructurales, señales de hemorragia o tumores."

Helga estaban sentada en la camilla del consultorio.

"Entonces puedo irme?"

"Un momento. Cuando fue el primer día de su ultima periodo señorita?" pregunto el doctor.

Helga pensaba mirando el calendario que el doctor tenía en su pared. "No me acuerdo, creo que fue en la segunda semana de agosto o tercera. Definitivamente fue como una o dos semanas antes que iniciara el semestre escolar.

"Entonces esta tarde en su menstruación." Comento el doctor mirando el expediente de Helga.

"A veces se me atrasa o se me adelanta por eso yo he tomado pastillas anticonceptivas en el pasado para regularizar mi periodo."

"Eres sexualmente activa señoría Pataki." Pregunto el doctor.

"No para nada, incluso soy virgen." Afirmo Helga.

"Está segura de eso?" pregunto el doctor mirando el archivo.

Helga rodo sus ojos en desagrado con lo que el Doctor le estaba diciendo. "Si yo hubiera perdido mi virginidad no cree usted Doctor, que yo supiera. Como le dije, soy virgen y no crea que estoy embarazada por qué no lo estoy."

"Mmmmm...me gustaría hacerle unos análisis de sangre para verificar su estado físico."

"Tengo algo malo en la cabeza Doctor?" pregunto Helga seria.

"De lo que yo veo en las geografías, no."

"Entonces ya me puedo ir." Insistió Helga.

"Me gustaría hacerle más análisis." Le volvió a decir el medico.

"No le quiero faltar el respeto Doctor pero usted me quiere hacer mas análisis para cobrarme más y honestamente no tengo dinero y no sé que tanto cubra mi seguro medico...así que si mi cabeza está bien de lo que usted alcanza a ver ya me voy."

"Señorita Pataki, dice que Eliezer Verdugo es su novio."

"Si él está afuera." Respondió Helga.

"Puedo hablar con él a solas sobre su caso señorita Pataki?"

"Si por supuesto tiene mi permiso pero no me hare exámenes de sangre."

El doctor se salió del consultorio y camino unos pies a donde estaba Elizer sentado en una sala de espera.

"Elizer Verdugo?" pregunto el Doctor.

"Si dagame." Se levanto Elizer del sillon.

"La señorita Pataki no tiene nada en su cabeza que indique en tener daños permanente."

"Pero ella no se acuerda de su mejor amiga y ella insiste que yo soy su novio!"

"Usted hablo con la enfermera y le comento a ella lo que paso en la bañera y que la señorita Pataki perdió parte de su memoria verdad."

"Si Doctor así es...no sé qué hacer."

"En ocasiones algunas personas sufren de amnesia después de un golpe en la cabeza, drogas o incluso alcohol. Por lo regular es temporal...lamentablemente algunas veces puede ser permanente. En el caso de la señorita Pataki yo recomiendo que no la contradiga a lo que ella piensa que es real. Es mejor que con el tiempo su propia cerebro se valla reparando hasta que recupere todos sus recuerdos."

"Usted dice Doctor, que yo debo de seguir actuando como si fuera el novio de ella?"

"Es recomendable para que no cause mas estrés mental en la paciente asiéndola sentir como que ella esta mentalmente mal. Ahora si usted no quiere actuar como su novio le puede decir la verdad y alejarse de ella. Es decisión suya."

"Pero somos compañeros de cuarto."

"En ese caso piense muy bien como quiere hablarle a su amiga o novia, ya que la tendrá como compañera de habitación unos meses más. Quizás a los días ella despierte una mañana recordándolo todo." Comento el Doctor.

"Pero...no cree que es mejor en hacerle más estudios sobre su condición mental." Comento Elizer.

"Me gustaría joven Verdugo, pero no puedo si la paciente no me lo permite y ella tiene 18 años y es un adulto por lo tanto, yo no puedo obligarla a hacerse los análisis. En caso que Helga Pataki guste en hacerse más exámenes puede contactar la enfermera. Esta es mi tarjeta."

"Gracias Doctor."

Elizer se volvió a sentar en la sala esperando a que Helga saliera del consultorio. Mientras Elizer esperaba el decidió en llamarle a Phoebe y informarle lo que el Doctor había dicho de la condición de Helga.

"Bueno Phobebe...habla Elizer...ya hable con el médico y me dijo que Helga estaba bien pero... la amnesia que ella tiene quizás sea temporal o permanente, que lo más seguro es, temporal...pero que el recomendaba que por el momento sigamos la historia que Helga cree que es real...el dice que si ella sabe la verdad que puede causar conflicto mental y en vez de ayudarla quizás cause más problemas."

Phoebe estaba en su cuarto estudiando cuando recibió la llamada de Elizer.

"Pero Helga no puede creer que tu eres su novio." Comento Phoebe por el celular.

"Creeme a mi no me gusta la idea pero el Doctor insistió que era mejor para ella que pensara que no tiene problemas de amnesia, de esa manera su mente sola se corregirá y quizás una mañana ella despierte acordándose de todo."

"No me gusta esa idea." Añadió Phoebe preocupada.

"Que otra opción tenemos...quizás en unos días mas Helga vuelva a la normalidad."

"Pero Helga tiene a su novio, Arnold y el la quiere mucho."

"Sera que la quiere?" Comento Elizer. "Debo de admitir Helga es una persona muy complicada y de mal carácter."

"Yo sé como es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que éramos niñas en el kínder. Pero Helga es inteligente, leal, sentimental hacia las personas que ella quiere, y muy amorosa con Arnold. El es...el amor de su vida...nunca había mirado una pareja tan perfecta como ellos. Por eso no quiero que Helga piense que tu eres su novio, no sería correcto que te bese y que..." Phoebe se quedo pensativa pensando si debía de decir las palabras que estaba pensando.

"Dilo...tú crees que me aprovechare de la situación y que Helga termine acostándose conmigo." Añadió Elizer serio.

"No se Elizer. Puede pasar."

"Mira yo tengo mis principios y no me acostare con una chica que no quiera estar conmigo. Aparte, no sería correcto."

"Entonces tu respetaras a mi amiga hasta que ella recupere la memoria?"

"No te puedo hacer promesas...si Helga abre su corazón hacia mí y si ella insiste en estar conmigo...tal vez pasen cosas."

"Tal vez pasen cosas?!" pregunto Phoebe molestándose.

"Helga es un adulto y si ella se termina enamorando de mi entonces no puedo decir que no me dejare besar por ella. Pero dejare que estos días pasen...después de ahí ya veremos."

"Entonces tú sientes algo por Helga?" Pregunto Phoebe.

Elizer estaba callado pasando su mano por su pelo. "Este...ella es bonita, nada mas."

"No permitas que Helga se acerque a ti... y ten cuidado con el celular de Helga, asegúrate que ella no agarre llamadas de Arnold, por lo menos hasta que no sepamos que pasara con la memoria de Helga." Elizer se quedo callado. "Te mandare un mensaje todos los días preguntando por mi amiga."

"Está bien." Acepto Elizer.

Más tarde en la noche Gerald estaba en su recamara jugando videojuegos en la computadora cuando entro Arnold a su recamara.

"Maldición Arnold no me espantes así!" Exclamó Gerald mirando a Arnold entrar a su cuarto sin tocar.

"Tu me dijiste la vez pasada que no necesitaba tocar que solamente entrara cuando llegara a tu casa."

"Como quiera viejo, toca...por poco me das un paro cardiaco!" Comento Gerald con su mano sobre su pecho.

"Porque estas tan nervioso Gerald, ya había entrado al cuarto sin tocar antes y nunca mostrarte interés de mi llegada."

"La situación cambia viejo...perdón eso salió mal...quise decir, con el tiempo uno cambia viejo."

Arnold se sentó en una silla a lado de Gerald enfrente de la computadora. "Mi celular se descompuso y la tienda de celulares en donde tengo la garantía me dijeron que mi celular no se puede reparar y que me llegara un teléfono nuevo dentro de siete días más o menos."

"Que mala onda viejo...como le haras?"

"Lo único que me importa es en poder comunicarme con Helga. Pero con mi celular descompuesto perdí toda la memoria del teléfono. Necesito que Phoebe me dé el número de mi Helga."

Gerald se pasaba la mano por el cuello meditando sobre lo que Arnold le había pedido.

"Gerald estas seguro que todo está bien?"

"Si hermano por qué no abra de estarlo verdad...no es como si...algo grave haya pasado porque...ummmm."

"Gerald tu sabes algo sobre mi Helga que yo no sepa?"

"No." Respondió Gerald pasando saliva.

Arnold se recargo en la silla cansado.

"Tal vez Helga le llamo a Phoebe preguntando por mí, Ya pasaron dos días desde que hable con ella me imagino que está preocupada o quizás molesta."

"Me imagino viejo." Gerald regreso su vista a la computadora.

"Gerald?"

"Que onda viejo?"

"Necesito que le llames a Phoebe y le pidas el numero de mi Helga."

"Ah sí lo haré en un momento, déjame solo, termino este juego."

"Gerald necesito el numero de Helga ahora. Por favor."

Gerald se mordía el labio, dejando el control del jugar en la computadora. "En donde deje mi celular?" Gerald se levanto y busco por debajo de su cama, entre las almohadas. "Ese celular como se me pierde...y justo cuando más lo...necesito."

Arnold miro el celular de Gerald a lado de la computadora. "Gerald?" dijo Arnold serio mirando a su mejor amigo buscar entre el suelo de los muebles de su cuarto. "Tu celular esta a lado del teclado de la computadora."

Gerald se pego en el mueble de madera cuando intento en sacar su cabeza. "Oooouch...maldicion! Perdón viejo es que no ando bien...tengo dolor de cabeza y..."

Arnold le paso el celular a Gerald para que desbloqueara el teléfono.

Gerald agarro su celular y se puso los audífonos para que Arnold no escuchara la voz de Phoebe y le mando un texto a Phoebe con rapidez.

\- Arnold no tendra cell hasta dentro de una semana...quiere el cel de Helga... prepárate—-

Después de mandar el mensaje, Gerald le marco a Phoebe.

"Bueno." Contesto Phoebe.

"Hey Phoeebs...te mande un texto hace rato y no me lo has contestado beba."

Phobe miro el mensaje que Gerald le mando."Ya lo miraste beba?"

"Si, quiere que le pase el celular de Helga, le mandare un mensaje rápido a Elizer para que bloque tu número del celular de Helga por el momento."

"Porque?" Pregunto Gerald.

"Ahorita no podemos hablar después te llamo y te digo. En mientras hazme platica sobre algo para mandarle el mensaje a Elizer y que él me conteste."

Gerald hizo lo que Phoebe le había sugerido.

"Te lo mande beba el tex por la mañana y otra vez por la tarde...no me digas que no lo miraste... "

Mientras que Gerald le habla a Phoebe, ella le mando un mensaje a Elizer.

-Elizer, Arnold se comunicara con Helga pronto. Por el momento que no tome Helga llamas de números que no reconozca. Yo te mandare por tex el numero de la casa de él y el de mi novio para que no acepte Helga llamadas desconocidas o de la lista de números que te daré...hasta que se arregle todo esto.-

-Entendido- Elizer.—

"Ya le mande el mensaje a Elizer y me lo confirmo." Comento Phoebe.

"Que bueno que estamos en la misma pagina beba...y Arnold dice que perdió su celular y no se a comunicado con Helga desde hace ya...dos días creo y quiere el numero de ella para marcarle con mi cell supongo...esta bien, mándamelo por text su numero porfa...que dices...apoco si...que suerte la de Arnold no...no pues ya saves como..."

"Gerald puedo hablar con Phoebe?" pregunto Arnold. Gerald le paso el celular a Arnold. "Phoebe soy Arnold, te ha llamado Helga en estos días?"

"Si Arnold hablamos hoy por la mañana y me dijo que su cell le estaba fallando que quizás lo iba a regresar a la tienda porque de ratitos no le prendía la pantalla."

"Te dijo algo si ella estaba preocupada por mi o molesta porque no le había regresado sus llamadas?"

"Si me dijo que...tu no le habías regresado una llamada o texto o algo asi...pero que ella entendía si tu estabas ocupado en algo de basquetbol."

"Solamente eso te dijo Phoebe?"

"Si Arnold y de que su cell no le esta funcionando bien...creo que estará sin celular unos días."

"Helga no te dijo algo de la última conversación que tuvo conmigo?"

"No Arnold...porque?"

"Solo preguntaba. Sabes si ella tiene teléfono en su dormitorio."

"No tiene Arnold lo siento."

"Te dijo ella cual es su dormitorio o la dirección del dormitorio?"

"Lo siento Arnold no me a dicho nada sobre eso."

"Phoebe...siento como que Helga me esconde algo sobre su dormitorio, no entiendo porque no quiere que yo sepa en donde esta exactamente. La otra noche estábamos hablando y...la escuché estresada. Me dijo que no se podía quejar. Sabes a que se refería ella sobre eso?"

"No Arnold...ya sabes cómo es Helga, en ocasiones su mente trabaja de maneras que es difícil en entender."

"Yo la entiendo Phoebe."

"Tienes razón Arnold, únicamente tu puedes entenderla mejor que todos."

"En caso que te llame Helga...dile que me marque al teléfono de la casa de huéspedes por favor...quizás le marque desde el cell de Gerald algún dia o desde un teléfono en la universidad."

"Está bien Arnold yo le diré a Helga en caso que me llame. Pero creo que su cell ya se descompuso porque le mande un mensaje hace un rato y no me lo a contestado. No me extrañaría si su teléfono ya no funciona."

"Mi celular se descompuso también y no me darán otro hasta dentro de una semana"

"Solamente es una semana Arnold...el tiempo pasa rápido."

"Tienes razón Phoebe...gracias por todo. Esperare el mensaje con el cel de mi Helga."

"Adiós Arnold." Respondió Phoebe triste.

Arnold le paso el celular a Gerald para que el hablara con Phoebe.

"Hey beba aquí estoy." Respondió Gerald.

"No tienes idea lo difícil que fue eso...pobre Arnold. Después hablaremos y no le digas nada."

"Entiendo...bye beba."

Elizer y Helga estaban de regreso en el dormitorio. Ellos habían ordenado pizza y estaban comiendo sentados en el escritorio, cuando Elizer recibió el texto de Phoebe.

"Puedes creer que el Doctor me quería hacer más exámenes para después cobrarme más caro." Se quejaba Helga.

Helga miró a Elizer pensativo mirando un texto en su teléfono.

"Quien te mando el mensaje?" Preguntó Helga con un gesto de celos en su mirada.

"Un chavo de la clase. Me decías del doctor Helga."

"El doctor se quería aprovechar y cobrarme por exámenes que no necesito. Hasta me estaba insinuando que yo podría estar embarazada."

Elizer empezó a toser con la pizza en la boca.

"Necesitas agua?"Preguntó Helga alarmada.

"No estoy bien tengo soda. Porque el Doctor piensa eso!?" Preguntó el joven preocupado, tomando soda para aclarar su garganta.

"No se y no me interesa. Le dije que era virgen y que... "

Elizer se empezó ahogar con la soda saliendo por sus narices. Helga le pasó una servilleta rápidamente. "Límpiate tu nariz. Hoy no es tu día."

"Claramente." Contestó el joven intentando en limpiar sus narices de soda.

"Así que...le confirmaste que eres virgen o el té, checo?"

"Yo le confirme...y tú lo sabes. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto anteriormente."

"Recuérdame." Dijo Elizer confundido

"La otra noche lo platicamos que...nos esperaríamos antes de...llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel."

"Y porque esperarnos Helga?"

"Porque...yo no me siento lista todavía. Ya lo hablamos."

"Cuando?" Preguntó Elizer mirándola extrañamente.

"El otro día ya te dije." Helga se levantó de la silla y sacó una canasta de ropa del ropero.

"A donde vas?" Preguntó Elizer mirando a Helga con la canasta. "Voy a la lavandería de abajo. Me quieres acompañar?" Preguntó ella.

"Este...adelántate tu, al rato bajo con mi ropa para lavarla." Helga iba a cerrar la puerta del cuarto cuando Elizer se acordó. "Helga en donde esta tu celular?"

"Aquí lo traigo." Respondió ella.

"Me lo puedes dar?" Preguntó Elizer sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser no.

"No me digas que serás como aquellos novios que le inspeccionan los celulares a sus novias."

"Tú sabes que no pero, si quiero hacer eso de que te preocupas. No es como si tuvieras algo que esconder verdad."

"Claro que no. Ten, cánsate mirándolo. Helga le dejo el celular en sus manos. "No e mirado mi celular desde...creo que desde antes que me pegue en la cabeza. Todavía no entiendo como me pude resbalar bañándome."

"Había acondicionador tirado y no te diste cuenta Helga."

"Oh si...bueno. Estaré abajo"

Elizer miró el celular bloqueado. "Cuál es tu...contraseña Helga?"

"Ya la sabes." Respondió Helga con su ceja levantada. Elizer miraba el celular intentando en descifrar la contraseña. "Como serás de olvidadizo. Mi contraseña es Octubre siete." Dijo ella desde la puerta.

"Como lo pones?" Preguntó Elizer.

Helga agarró el celular para enseñarle. "Mira, diez y luego zero siete. Tan fácil como eso."

"Porque Octubre siete como contraseña?" Cuestionó Elizer.

Helga pensaba porque había escogido esa fecha para la contraseña de su celular. "No me acuerdo...quizás después me acuerde. Ya me voy...te veo abajo."

Elizer POV

Me sentía nervioso de navegar el celular de Helga y no sabía porque. Toda esta idea de fingir en ser su novio me hacía sentir...diferente. Yo nunca había sido el novio de nadie. Siempre tuve muchas amigas y varias chicas me rogaban que yo las aceptara como novias pero, yo sabía que eso no era para mi. Nunca me gusto la idea de quedarme con un solo caramelo cuando hay tanta dulzura de todos sabores en el mundo.

Todavía estaba pensando si seguir fingiendo en ser el novio de Helga era lo mejor.

Me metí a ver las llamadas y no mire ningún número bajo el nombre de Arnold. En realidad ella tenía pocos números guardados. Un número que se me hizo extraño estaba titulado bajo, cabeza de balón. Quizás ese era el número del novio de Helga. Decidí en inspeccionar sus textos bajo ese nombre y ahí estaban varios mensajes entre ellos dos.

En el momento que empecé a leerlos entró una llamada de un teléfono desconocido. De seguro era Arnold intentando en comunicarse con ella. Abrí la opción de bloqueo y agregué el número desconocido, y el número bajo Cabeza de balón a la lista de bloqueo, en ese momento mire el texto de Phoebe con la lista de los números adicionales para bloquear y los agregué. También incluí la opción de bloquear todo números desconocido o privados y incluí mi número de cell al teléfono de ella bajo Elizer.

Ya estaba hecho. Helga no podrá recibir llamadas de Arnold, ni de nadie que ella no conociera. Espero que todo esto no cause un gran problema después. Ahora era tiempo de borrar los mensajes de él. Me metí en los textos de nuevo y abrí los mensajes entre ellos. Tenia la inquietud de saber que tipo de mensajes se enviaron.*

Elizer se acomodo en la cama de Helga para leer los últimos mensajes entre ellos.

-Y si compro un boleto de autobús mañana temprano, puedo llegar contigo para el medio día y...—

-No Arnold. No tengo un lugar en donde te puedas quedar y no me gustaría que gastaras dinero en el hotel cuando lo puedes guardar para reparar tu auto. ——

-Helga eso no importa. Mientras te pueda ver.-

-Ni lo pienses Arnoldo. Dime en donde estas?-

-En mi cuarto acostado. Y tu?-

-En mi dormitorio.—

-Estas sola?-

-No. Mi compañera de cuarto esta dormida. Por eso no pude agarrar tu llamada.-

"Compañera? Que tal...Helga mintiéndole a su novio. Puedo ver porque lo hizo...pero como quiera."

Elizer siguió leyendo los mensajes.

-Arnold nadie a intentado en...hablarte?-

-Habló con compañeros de escuela pero nada más.—

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero cabeza de balón.-

-En realidad no.—

-Criminal Arnoldo! Yo me refiero a chicas o... por ejemplo! Laila.—

-Helga tú sabes que mi corazón ️ es únicamente tuyo.——

"Si claro." Se burlo Elizer. "Como se creen las chavas esa tonta frase."

-Si pero yo no estoy contigo y tu ex está en tu misma uni—

-Helga...tú sabes mi respuesta a eso.-

-Pero no es suficiente para mi——

-Helga, mejor vamos a hablar sobre otra cosa.-

Elizer sonrió. "Exactamente...cambiando el tema si la chava se pone a ser muchas preguntas."

-Están bien.-

-Arnold, has pensando sobre...nosotros?—-

-Claro que si hermosa :) .—

-Yo me refiero al lado...íntimo.—

-Todos los días pienso en nuestras noches juntos...especialmente en la primera vez que nos entregamos.-

"Espera.,que?" Elizer tuvo que leer ese mensaje otra vez. "Entonces...Helga no es virgen?"

-Te mirabas deseoso de estar conmigo esa noche cuando llegamos a mi casa de la fiesta de Rhonda.—

-Lo estaba, en realidad siempre estado deseoso de estar contigo. Todas esas veces que te miraba en la prepa te quería hablar pero nunca me dejaste acercarme a ti —

-Tu tenías novia en aquel tiempo—

-Yo estaba en esa relación con Laila porque pensé que ella era diferente y dulce...pero, la que me robaba los ojos cada vez qué pasaba a mi lado eras tú Helga—

"Si Arnold miéntele a tu novia para que esté contenta." Dijo Elizer dudando de los mensajes de Arnold.

-Siempre fuiste tú Helga-

-Y tu siempre fuiste el único hombre que mi corazón aceptó, desde que estaba en el kínder ya estaba enamorada de ti—

-Arnold. Que te gustaría hacerme?—-

-Amor...tienes que preguntarme eso.——

-Prefieres que hablemos sobre quién te habla en la uni Arnoldo——

-Tienes razón Helga. Prefiero que hablemos sobre...cómo deseo en, pasar mis labios, por tu dulce piel.——-

-Que más Romeo—

-Quiero saborear tu boca lentamente con tu cuerpo envuelto en el mío.——

-Arnoooooooold -

-Y irte resbalando mi miembro duro en tu suaves tiernos labios femeninos que se mojan por mi amor. ——

-Me derrites Arnoldo...ya quiero sentir tu verga en mi cuerpo—-

"Definitivamente ella no es virgen. Ese guey mentiroso la agarró primero...Diablos, Helga estaba sexting por las noches! Y yo nunca me di cuenta!" Elizer continuó leyendo.

-Helga...solo en cerrar mis ojos y pensar en ti, en cómo...nos entregamos aquella noche...me, endureces tanto mi vida.—-

-Tengo mi miembro duro caliente para ti—-

-Por favor amor...déjame llegar contigo esta noche. Puedo manejar despacio y hacer paradas para que el carro no se sobre caliente."

—Odio esto!——

-Porque Helga que tienes?—-

-Tú estás 600 millas lejos de mi y yo...aquí en este cuarto sin ti. Sin tu calor. Sin tus besos...como extraño en ver tus ojos verdes diciendo que me amas! No quiero esto! No puedo ni siquiera quejarme!!"

-Helga tranquilízate amor. Recuerda que esto es temporal——

—Igual que lo nuestro Arnoldo!!—

-Que quieres decir con eso Helga!?—

-Quiere decir...que, porque soy de esta manera!? Ya no puedo decir nada! Todo lo que digo sale mal en mi pinché boca! Mejor no hables conmigo. No esta noche.——

-Helga...solamente dime en donde está tu dormitorio.——-

-Adiós Arnold. No te quiero lastimar mas.—

-Helga te amo. No estes enojada tranquilízate-

—Después hablaremos, Adiós.——

Elizer dejo de leer los mensajes sentándose en la cama y pensando en lo que había leído.

"Entonces ella y su novio discutieron por text la noche antes del accidente!"

Elizer volvió a mirar la pantalla y miro los últimos cuatro textos que Helga le mando a Arnold la mañanas y durante el día del accidente.

-Arnold te marqué en la mañana y me ignoraste la llamada. No me has llamado o mando un text. Que esta pasando?——

-Ya son las tres de la tarde y todavía nada ...será que estás enojado conmigo por lo de anoche?——

-Tú sabes que aveces yo digo cosas que no son reales .——

—Háblame por favor, tu sabe que te amo cabeza de balón y aunque mi mente esté trastornada por mis inseguridades, mi corazón permanece fiel a ti.——

Elizer termino de leer los últimos mensajes pensando detalladamente todo lo que había leído y respirando profundamente apretó el botón de opción para borrar todos los textos. La pantalla alumbró anunciando.

~ _Mensajes eliminados ~_

 **Notas de** **autor:**

 **Este cap estuvo muy interesante, me gusto mucho escribirlo.**

 **No pensé que lo tendría listo hoy pero salió. Con tiempo e inspiración todo es posible**

 **Que opinan del final?**

 **Qué tal lo que Helga le dijo al Doctor? Y lo que él doctor le dijo a ella?**

 **Como les pareció la platica entre L**

 **Karol, Laila y Jessica?**

 **Todavía falta muchas cositas por ver en esta historia. En los próximos capítulos veremos más de Yalali, Ariel y... mejor los dejare con la intriga, para que los sorprenda más.**

 **Todas sus preguntas y dudas serán contestadas incluyendo lo que Arnold le dijo a Karol aquel día.**

 **Agarre la idea del sueño de Arnold por este capituló amnesia.**

 **Creo que ya publiqué suficientes capítulos por esta semana**

 **Los dejo hasta la próxima semana!**

 **Y feliz fin de semana a todos mis lectores. Saludos!**

 **️**


	19. Capitulo 18

Arnold seguía marcándole a Helga. La llamada timbraba un par de veces sin darle la opción de dejar una grabación en su buzón de voz.

"Helga no me contesta." Comento Arnold enervado.

"De seguro su celular ya no funciona viejo, como te dijo Phoebe." Le recordó Gerald.

"Pero ni siquiera me da la opción de dejar una grabación en su buzón de voz." Insistió Arnold.

"Es por lo mismo de seguro." Agrego su mejor amigo.

"Gerald tengo que encontrar la manera de hablarle. Ella tiene que saber que...la comprende y..."

Gerald miraba a su mejor amigo angustiado con el celular en la mano.

 _Esto apesta. Arnold no debería de estar sufriendo de esta manera y Helga pensando que aquel guey es su novio._ Pensaba Gerald.

"Oye viejo porque no vamos mañana a jugar billar. Ay un lugar nuevo que abrieron cercas de donde estudio. Tienen música y baile en la primera planta, con billar y boliche en el segundo piso. Que dices viejo, salimos mañana?" Su mejor amigo intentaba en animarlo.

Arnold no decía nada, pensando en silencio con su mirada fija en el celular.

"Porque siento...como si algo estuviera mal." Dijo Arnold levantando su mirada angustiada hacia Gerald.

Gerald inhaló oxigeno sintiendo una culpabilidad inmensa en su pecho.

"Tú piensas demasiado hermano, mejor ve a tu casa, báñate, relájate... y mañana salimos."

"No tengo ganas de salir Gerald."

"Te hará bien Arnold. Anda...hazlo por tu hermano."

El joven rubio levantó su rostro y miró a su mejor amigo. "Esta bien Gerald, mañana te acompaño."

Más noche Helga estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, se enjuagó la boca y agarró su toalla colgada sobre la cortina de la regadera para secarse, cuando repentinamente imágenes de ella bañándose aparecieron en su memoria.

Helga se miraba sola en la regadera, sintiendo el agua caliente resbalándose por su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir el peso de su pelo mojado en sus hombros, y las manos consoladoras de alguien que lavaba su cabellera.

" _Yo te quiero lavar tu pelo Helga._ " La voz suave desconocida del joven alteró sus sentidos.

Ella abrió sus ojos sintiendo los latidos fuertes de su corazón en su agitado pecho. "De quien fue esa voz?" Murmuro ella con sus manos sobre su rostro intentando en calmar su respiración.

Helga apago la luz del baño sintiendo un vacío en su corazón, algo que ella no podía comprender. Había algo que le hacía falta, algo que ella necesitaba y no sabía que era.

Camino hacia su cama mirándola oscura y fría. Levantó su mirada encontrando a Elizer profundamente dormido con sus audífonos puestos, como lo hacía todas las noches.

Pensando en encontrar una solución a la ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Helga subió las escaleras de la cama y lentamente se acomodó a lado de Elizer, esperando en sentir ese calor que calmará su corazón.

Esa misma noche millas lejos de ahí, un joven rubio estaba sentado en la terraza de la casa de huéspedes, con las estrellas como testigo de su agonía interior. Arnold estaba recargado sobre la ventana de cielo de su cuarto con el relicario de Helga sobre sus manos y leyendo la inscripción que era para él.

Arnold POV

Esta desesperación de querer hablar con Helga me estaba matando. Le marqué varias veces desde mi casa sin resultado alguno. Su celular sonaba pero la llamada nunca se conectaba. Tenía el relicario de ella en mis manos leyendo la inscripción que ella escribió para mí, buscando con sus palabras un alivio para mi corazón.

Helga y yo no terminamos bien en nuestra última plática por texto. Ni siquiera tenía mi celular conmigo para leer esos mensajes de nuevo y ver nuestras fotos juntos. Afortunadamente aunque mi celular se haya borrado por completo de la memoria. Helga y yo compartíamos una aplicación por donde nos enviamos fotos, videos y mensajes privados.

Solamente tenía que volver a bajar la aplicación en mi celular nuevo y utilizando nuestra contraseña podría ver nuestras fotos. Pero...tenía que esperar días para recibir mi celular.

Aunque no pudiera verla en foto en este momento, yo tenía la imagen de ella pintada en mi corazón, y no había nada ni nadie, que la pudiera borrar de ahí.

Miraba al cielo pensando en las acaricidas de mi amada princesa, sus besos, sus susurros en mi oído, y el calor apasionado de ella entregándose a mi cuerpo una y otra vez.

El amor de Helga era...puro y leal como describió mi abuela sobre mi sueño. Pero su corazón era inseguro sobre la distancia entre nosotros y eso me preocupaba. Para mí, nunca abra distancia que nos aparte. Yo siempre tengo a mi Helga presente en mi corazón. Como le dije a Karol cuando ella me dijo...que Helga no estaba conmigo y que merecía a una novia que no me dejara solo...yo le contesté...

" _Helga es todo lo que merezco y más todavía. Ella es la joya que siempre brillará en mi corazón. No existe la distancia entre nosotros, y el amor de ella, nunca, me deja solo. "_

Karol se miró asombrada de mi respuesta. No sé que abra pensado ella en ese momento pero...le confesé la verdad. No ay minuto en mi día que no vea los ojos azules de mi encantadora Helga.

Solamente espero que las inseguridades de mi amada no la dominen. Tiene que haber una manera en que me pueda comunicar con ella...El email de Helga! Le enviaré un correo electrónico y de seguro lo mirara el Lunes cuando lo abra en la universidad. Ella me dijo que todos los Lunes el profesor enviaba la tarea del día a su email. No hay duda que mirará mi mensaje en la computadora de la biblioteca.

Presionando el relicario de Helga en mi pecho cerré mis ojos declarando para ella...Helga pase lo que pase, nunca olvides mis palabras...y lo especial que eres en mi vida.*

Helga POV

Abrí mis ojos sin poder dormir. Mire el reloj del cuarto y solamente habían pasado veinte minutos desde que me había acostado a lado de Elizer.

El era mi novio y no podía darme el calor que yo buscaba. Pero...que es lo que busco? Ciento una soledad en mi interior que no puedo entender. Pensé que durmiendo a lado de él encontraría el descanso a mi aflicción y no pasó así.

Decidí en mejor bajarme de su cama e intentar en dormir en la mía. Mire algo atorado entre mi colchón y la pared...era mi osito de peluche. Lo abracé de inmediato dándome un aroma que conocía oh tan bien. El oso tenía un perfume de hombre que no me cansaba de oler. Apreté el osito en mis brazos e inmediatamente sentí un leve alivio a mi ansiedad. Me acosté en mi cama abajo las cobijas y cerré mis ojos, respirando el perfume del oso profundamente... hasta quedarme dormida.*

Al siguiente día Gerald y Phoebe se encontraron en un restaurante a desayunar. Mientras comían, Phoebe le comentó a Gerald lo que Elizer le dijo de la condición de Helga, y según las recomendaciones del Doctor, fue mejor que Elizer terminara bloqueando los números de Arnold.

"Espera déjame entiendo esto bien." Comento Gerald confundido. "El doctor dijo que Elizer siga fingiendo en ser el novio de Helga? Con que propósito!?"

"Para que Helga no se estrese mentalmente sobre que es real o mentira." Explicó Phoebe.

"Entonces el doctor prefiere que Helga viva una mentira para que no se estrese. No crees que eso se escucha... in lógico. En ese caso vamos todos a vivir mentiras para no estresarnos."

"No Gerald. Tú no entiendes. La mente de Helga no está balanceada emocionalmente por su amnesia y un trauma de pensar que ella realmente perdió su memoria pueda causar una esquizofrenia o peor...ella tiene que evitar trauma sicológico hasta que su mente sola recupere la memoria."

"Cuando la recuperará?" Preguntó Gerald.

"El doctor no sabe...quizás días o semanas." Dijo Phoebe preocupada.

"Y como escuchaste al chavo? Tú crees que él sea de confianza?" Preguntó Gerald con su mirada directa a Phoebe.

"No estoy segura de eso...pero qué más podemos hacer?"

"Decirle a Arnold." Sugirió Gerald sin pensarlo.

Phoebe movió su cabeza a los lados en desacuerdo. "Aunque Arnold busque la manera en verla, como quiera no podrá hacer nada para que Helga recupere su memoria. Yo sugiero que...esperemos a que Helga se recupere primero ante que él se entere."

"Y...que pasará si Helga y ese chavo se enamoran? Entonces qué pasará con Arnold?" Pregunto Gerald con su mirada angustiada.

Phoebe se quedo pensativa mirando los mensajes de Elizer.

"No creo que Helga se pueda enamorar de el."

"Pero Helga ya piensa que ese guey es su novio, no creo que ese bato valla a evitar que Helga lo quiera besar o...estar con él." Comento Gerald.

Phoebe suspiro pensando en lo que Gerald comento. _Sera que algo pase entre ellos._ Penso Phoebe.

Ese Sábado por la mañana Elizer despertó abstraído por lo mucho que había cambiado su situación con Helga. Muy temprano Elizer bajo de la cama descubriendo a Helga sumamente dormida con su osito en sus brazos.

Aprovechando el momento, Elizer agarró el celular de ella para ver si había recibido llamadas o textos nuevos durante la noche.

"No recibió mensajes de nadie...más que Yalali. Le marcaré a Yalali hoy para explicarle que está pasando con Helga.

"Mmmm...me pregunto qué tipo de fotos tendrá Helga guardado?"

Elizer navegó la aplicación de fotos y videos con la sorpresa de no encontrar nada.

 _Que extraño, es para que Helga tuviera fotos de aquel chavo._ Pensó Elizer. Entre las aplicaciones de música y otras cosas miro una aplicación que estaba titulada - _archivos de amor-._

Elizer intentó en abrir la aplicación por curiosidad y le pedía cuatro números de contraseña. El puso la contraseña que le dio Helga la noche anterior y no funcionó. Después puso otra y nada.

 _Que tendrá Helga guardado en esa aplicación?_ Se preguntaba él pensativo.

La vibración repentina de una alarma en el celular de Elizer le recordó que era hora de salir a correr. Decepcionado por no poder abrir la aplicación dejo el celular de Helga a lado de ella y se salió del cuarto.

Ya llevaba Elizer cuatro vueltas por el inmenso parque de la universidad Alcalá. Durante el recorrido por el parque se la pasaba pensando en la realidad que Helga creía, y que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"Yo no soy el novio de nadie. Helga tiene que recuperar su memoria." Decía Elizer mientras corría.

Al terminar su recorrido Elizer paró para tomar agua cuando se encontró con alguien que él conocía.

"Hace mucho que no te miraba Elizer?" Preguntó una joven de pelo largo negro.

"Hey..." Elizer siguió tomando agua ignorándola.

"Ya no me vas a hablar. No me digas que ya tienes novia." Comento la joven acercándose a Elizer.

"Yo no tengo a nadie." Respondió Elizer serio.

"Si no tienes a alguien podemos hacer algo juntos." La joven se colgó del cuello de Elizer y libremente le dio un beso suave en sus labios.

"Interrumpo algo." Comento Leo acercándose a ellos.

Elizer se quitó las manos de la joven del cuello y miró a Leo con seriedad. "No...Clara ya se iba."

La muchacha le dio un beso a Elizer en la mejilla murmurando. "Cuando quieras, ya sabes en donde duermo." La joven roso sus manos por los hombros de él y se alejó caminado.

"Clara es una buena chica...pero en la cama aburre." Comento Leo mirando el trasero de la joven de pelo negro.

"Que pasa Leo?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Como va todo con la rubia nueva?"

"Cuál rubia nueva...conozco varias." Preguntó Elizer limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"La rubia que comparte el cuarto contigo." Le recordó Leo.

"No lo comparte."Aseguró Elizer

Leo se acercó a Elizer y lo miró a los ojos. "Mire a la chava entrando a tu cuarto en varias ocasiones. No te hagas el pendejo guey!"

"Y que si la miraste!"Añadió Elizer con su rostro serio mostrando poco interés en el tema.

"Que cabron eres Elizer. Mira...las reglas cambiaron."

"De que manera?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Helga se acostará conmigo y tú te puedes quedar con la amiga de ella. El que llegue a la meta chinga."

"Estas jodido si crees que te dejare la puerta abierta para que te chingues a Helga!" Dijo Elizer molestándose.

"Tú fuiste el puto que hizo trampa desde un principio teniendo a la rubia como tu compañera de cuarto!"

"El trato era de quien se metía con ella primero, no sobre si ella estaba de roomie en mi cuarto!" Comento Elizer con su mirada firme.

"Eres un culero tramposo Elizer." Le exclamó Leo con enojo. "Ahora yo me chingo a Helga y tú a su amiga...el que chingue primero pone la foto."

Elizer sonrió pensando un poco y le contestó.

"La amiga de Helga quería salir contigo la vez pasada. Quizás tú puedas arreglar algo con ella." Insinuó Elizer.

"Quizás...o tal vez termine echándome a las dos." Dijo Leo riéndose.

Elizer se volteó dándole la espalda a Leo con sus manos en su cintura y su rostro caído en cansancio por la corrida. Se volteo de nuevo diciendo.

"Mira...si quieres jodete a su amiga, pero yo quiero a Helga para mí."

Leo agarró a Elizer de la camiseta con furia.

"Todo lo quieres fácil culero! Pero no se harán las cosas como tú quieras!"

Elizer se quitó las manos de Leo de encima.

"Y porque no...el trato ya está hecho, si tú no confirmaste que la rubia vivía conmigo ese es tu pinché problema no el mío. Ya te dije que la amiga de Helga quiere contigo...a como lo veo, lo tienes demasiado fácil tu cabron."

Leo se quedó pensando. "Está bien...si aquella chava ya te dijo que estaba interesada en salir, organiza algo por tu lado y podemos salir en grupo. Pero, si tengo algún día la oportunidad se lo dejare ir a la rubia...aunque la quieras proteger."

"No la estoy protegiendo." Dijo Elizer con sus ojos marrones firmes en lo que decía.

"Yo mire como abrazaste a la rubia aquel día que el gigantón del equipo iba acercándose a ella."

"Solamente la abrase como parte del acto." Exclamo Elizer.

Leo medio sonrió "No me vengas con mamadas. Esa cara de guey enamorado cuando la abrazaste no la haces...te está llegando la rubia verdad."

"Te imaginas cosas." Comento Elizer serio.

"Está bien guey...las reglas no cambian, pero si tengo la oportunidad, me hecho a las dos."

Helga ya se había bañado y cambiado. Ella tenía puesto su short rabón de mezclilla con su camiseta rosa y su pelo levantado en una coleta en alto. Estaba arreglando su ropa limpia en los cajones cuando entre Elizer a la recámara sin su camiseta puesta y una toalla para el sudor al rededor de su cuello. Cansado por la corrida se sentó en el sillón para relajarse un poco.

Helga miraba las piernas gruesas entonadas de Elizer. El short blanco de tela delgada se subió cuando el joven se sentó, permitiendo que sus piernas se miraran más aun con él short ajustado en su abultado encuarte y su pecho descubierto fresco de sudor. El joven moreno de pelo negro ondulado respiraba tranquilamente, dejando que Helga mirara su atlético cuerpo.

Helga se sentó encima de Elizer para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Helga!! Qué haces!?" Preguntó Elizer sorprendido.

"Te miraba sentado y cómodo... pensé que podía ver tus ojos un poco."

"Ver mis ojos? Para qué?" El joven se sentía extraño sintiendo a Helga sentada en sus piernas.

"Solo déjame verlos." Insistió Ella.

"Está bien míralos...qué vez?" Elizer se dejó tocar su cabellera por Helga mientras ella tenía su vista directa en los ojos marrones de él.

El gesto de ella cambió con la mirada de Elizer.

"Satisfecha?" Preguntó él.

Helga se levantó de las piernas de él con su mirada hacia abajo, pensativa por lo que no había sentido.

"Porque me siento como si buscara algo."

"Que buscas?" Preguntó Elizer.

"No sé que estoy buscando. Ay algo que extraño que deseo pero... no sé que es...me escucho demente verdad."

"Uhg, no crees, que nuestra relación... mmmm...no sea como tú crees. Quizás yo no soy tu novio y tú estás..."

"Me vas a decir que estoy loca!" Se agito Helga.

"Tú misma lo dices, buscas algo que no sabes que es...que chingados es eso!?" Exclamó Elizer burlándose de ella.

"No sé! Yo pensé que tú fueras más compresivo sobre el tema y que me pudieras ayudar a saber que busco."

Elizer se levantó del sofá. "Tú no sabes que quieres Helga...quizás ni siquiera sabes quién eres!?" Le levantó la voz Elizer irritándose por ella.

"Como te atreves!! Yo sé quién soy!!"

"No lo sabes Helga...no te has puesto a pensar que ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza quizás borro más de lo que tú crees!"

"Yo me acuerdo de cosas...por ejemplo me acordé hasta de la contraseña de mi celular!"

"Oh si, tienes una aplicación en tu teléfono que está bloqueado con contraseña...te acuerdas cuál es?" Preguntó Elizer.

"De que hablas?" Cuestiono Helga.

Elizer agarró el celular de ella y le enseñó la aplicación.

"Que tienes aquí guardado Helga?"

Helga miro su celular y observo la aplicación.

"Tú y yo compartimos esa aplicación, ahí guardamos fotos, videos hasta mensajes de nosotros."

"Y porque la tenemos Helga?"

"Para que no perdamos nuestras fotos privadas en caso que nos roben nuestros celulares... y para que nadie más pueda ver nuestros secretos." Comento Helga.

"Helga tú no compartes esa aplicación conmigo."

"Claro que si!"

"No la compartes...quizás tú la compartes con alguien más." Dijo Elizer serio.

"La comparto con mi novio!" Se aceleró Helga diciendo. "Tú y yo somos los únicos que compartimos la contraseña...que no te acuerdas tu Elizer!"

"No compartes esa aplicación conmigo Helga. Pero está bien, ábrela, pon tu contraseña y demuéstrame lo que guardas."

"Te lo demostrare...solamente para callarte!"Helga ponía su contraseña una y otra vez y no podía entrar a la aplicación. "Que extraño...esa es la contraseña."

"Cuál es Helga." Pregunto Elizer.

"Es 1007 como la contraseña de mi celular."

"No es esa, yo también intenté." comento Elizer.

"Que no te acuerdas cuál es la contraseña?" Preguntó Helga con el celular en su mano.

"Ya te dije Helga, tú no compartes esa aplicación conmigo." Elizer se volteó para buscar una toalla y bañarse.

"Entonces que estás diciendo! Que yo tengo a alguien más...que te engaño!"

Elizer movió sus hombros intentando en quitarse el estrés de su cuerpo. "Tu dime a mi Helga...ya me miraste a mis ojos y te bajaste de mis piernas con decepción en tu mirada, y tienes una aplicación secreta de fotos y videos al que yo no tengo acceso!"

Helga se mordía los labios con su celular en sus manos. "Pero...somos pareja." Dijo Helga pensativa.

Elizer se acercó a Helga preguntándole.

"Dime Helga, sientes algo por mi?"

Ella levantó su mirada y viendo los ojos marrones de Elizer no sabia que contestar.

"Lo sabía." Dijo Elizer decepcionado volteándose para entrar al baño. Cuando Helga lo abrazó y le dio un beso en sus labios.

Elizer sintió su corazón latiendo fuera de control por el beso de Helga. El podía ver que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras lo besaba. Sin dejar que más tiempo pasará la agarró de la cintura y la apretó hacia su cuerpo sintiendo los labios calientes de ella por toda su boca.

Elizer POV

Yo no esperaba que sucediera esto. Helga me estaba besando y yo no podía pensar bien. Ella tenía una boca dulce jugosa que me dejaba deseoso de probar más de ella. Podía sentir las manos de Helga por mi pelo apretando mi rostro más a sus besos. Nunca me habían besado de esta manera. Me sentía nuevo en los labios de ella.

Me agache un poco y agarré a Helga de su redondo trasero dejando que ella enrollara sus piernas sobre mi torso. Con su boca prendida en la mía la acosté en su cama y me deje caer encima de ella. Todo ese tiempo Helga tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero su boca me estaba venciendo.

Mis labios bajaron a su cuello encendiendo todo mi cuerpo. Ella me daba una pasión increíble que no había sentido con ninguna otra chica. Solamente en acariciarla ya me estaba quemando...como seria, tenerla prendida, en mi cuerpo.*

Helga POV

Besaba los labios de Elizer recordándome algo que yo busco en mi vida. La inquietud de saber porque me sentía de esta manera me desesperaba. Quería demostrarle a Elizer que no había nadie más en mi vida...que solamente era él y únicamente él.

Elizer me cargo llevándome a la cama. Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus shorts de tela delgada rosaban en mis piernas mientras él se apretaba más y más en mi cuerpo. Lo podía sentir hirviendo de su piel...pero yo no me sentía igual. Besaba su boca intentando en recordar algo...que es lo que busco? Que es lo que quiero? Elizer me seguía besando bajando sus labios por mi cuello. Quería alejarme de toda duda y solamente dejarme amar por él amor que yo deseaba...pero, a quien deseo en realidad.*

En ese mismo momento en la computadora de su habitación, Arnold le escribía una carta a Helga por correo electrónico. Con el ratón de la computadora apretó el botón, enviado.

"Ya está. Espero que Helga vea mi correo el Lunes cuando revise su correo electrónico, o quizás tenga suerte y lo lea antes." Arnold se recargó en su silla y mirando hacia el cielo de la ventana murmuro. "Helga...recuerda que te amo y lo tanto que te necesito en mi vida. Tú eres toda mía mi princesa y yo...tú eterno enamorado."

Helga POV

Podía sentir las manos de Elizer tocando mis piernas, resbalándose por mi espalda. Mi mente me gritaba que esto estaba mal! Cielos quería dejarme ir en sus besos...y no recordar más! Quizás...si lo besaba más encontraría...*

" _Helga...tú eres lo mejor que a pasado en mi vida. Eres toda mía y yo, tuyo."_ Helga volvió a escuchar en su mente la voz del joven desconocido.

Ella abrió sus ojos mirando al joven moreno de pelo negro levantando su blusa.

"Nooooo! Para Elizer!...Detente!!"

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Alguien aviente una tina de agua fría sobre el cuerpo de Elizer.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi historia. Tengo una aventura muy especial reservada para esta historia y aunque no parezca le dedico tiempo y estilo a todo lo que escribo. No es fácil en proyectar los buenos o malos sentimientos de los personajes y siempre procuro en que se sienta lo que escribo.**

 **Y hablado sobre sentir lo que escribo, me dolió en escribir esta última parte por Arnold.**

 **Los dejos por ahora.**

 **Soltaré el próximo cap muy pronto.**

 **Quizás salga esta semana y estará de lujo.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo verán a los demás personajes incluyendo a uno que no hemos mirado desde el capituló 10**


	20. Capitulo 19

Más tarde en Hillwood, Gerald pasó por Arnold y Harold para ir al billar. El club era grande y nuevo con dos niveles para entretenerse. El primer nivel era para bailar con barra, y el segundo tenía mesas de billar, futbolito y boliche. Los muchachos jugaban el billar en el segundo piso disfrutando la música.

"Cuatro bolas en un tiro...de seguro es un récord." Dijo Gerald orgullosamente.

Arnold ya le había ganado a Gerald y Harold dos veces y prefirió en sentarse un rato y ver a sus amigos jugar.

"Fue suerte." Respondió Harold con el taco en su mano.

"Así que te quieres convertir en inspector de carnicerías?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Quiero trabajar para el gobierno federal y asegúrame que todas las carnicerías estén ofreciendo los mejores productos y que las básculas estén bien calibradas para que no roben a los consumidores." Comento Harold dando un tiro.

"Se escucha como un trabajo mal pagado y aburrido viejo." Respondio Gerald.

"Al principio si como todo, tienes que iniciar desde abajo. Pero yo busco un trabajo que me guste en hacer y si lo hago bien, tendrá sus propias recompensas." Harold metió dos bolas en un tiro. "Siiii!" Exclamó entusiasmado.

"Es bueno que lo veas de esa manera viejo...y esas bolas que metiste...estaban fáciles." Añadió Gerald.

"Mejor cállate Gerald o te daré un guamazo."

"Ya no me puedes intimidar como antes Harold. Estoy igual de alto que tú." Dijo Gerald parándose a lado de su amigo.

"Pero yo estoy más pesado." Afirmó Harold.

"Por los tortas, no por músculo." Exclamó Gerald riéndose.

"Soy puro músculo." Respondió Harold levantando el pecho.

"Tal vez pero yo lo tengo más grande que tú." Declaró Gerald.

Mientras los muchachos discutían quién lo tenía más grande. Arnold estaba silenciosamente sentado en una silla alta alado de la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo . La pista de baile estaba llena de jóvenes bailando y pasando un buen rato. Entre tanto entretenimiento Arnold no dejaba de pensar en su novia. _Que estará haciendo Helga en este_ _momento?_

"Oye Arnold por qué no compras unas cervezas." Sugirió Gerald.

"Si claro." Respondió Arnold desanimado.

"Traite tres cerveces viejo para que tu también tomes."

"No voy a tomar Gerald."

"Solamente una para que te relajes hombre." Insistió su amigo.

Arnold se levanto de la banca y camino al primer piso. La fila para comprar cervezas estaba larga pero a él no le importaba en esperar.

Mientras hacía fila una joven rubia de vestido azul rabón se le acercó al joven distraído.

"Arnold no sabia que estuvieras aquí." Comento Karol.

"Acompaño a unos amigos, estamos jugando billar en el segundo piso."

"En serio, yo no se jugar billar...me podrías ensenar."

"No se Karol, tal vez otro dia."

"Suena bien, me gustaría aprender. Asi que estas aquí con unos amigos. Crees que podríamos bailar conmigo un poco?"

"Karol ya te dije que tengo novia."

"Si pero es un baile amistoso Arnold, no es para que ella se ofenda por eso...aparte, tu novia no se enterara." Karol le murmuró esa última frase.

"Yo sabre y eso es suficiente Karol."

La señorita de pelo largo rubio se acercó a Arnold y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él, le comentó. "No te quiero dar ideas equivocadas pero... como sabes si tu novia es...fiel a ti cuando tu estas tan lejos de ella? Tengo a una amiga que su hermano va a Alcalá universidad, y me dice que haya solamente hay chicos que se quieren aprovechar de las muchachas. Sabias que esa escuela tiene una reputación de ser muy...liberal entre las parejas."

Arnold llego con el cajero y ordeno tres cervezas intentando en ignorar el comentario de ella.

"Tomas Arnold?" pregunto Karol.

"No, pero creo que hoy tomare una."

El cajero le entrego las tres cervezas en botella de lata fría.

"Te ayudo con la cerveza Arnold?" Karol agarró una cerveza y Arnold agarro las otras dos.

"Gracias por la ayuda Karol."

"Con gusto Arnold."

"Llegaste sola?" Preguntó Arnold mientras subían las escaleras con cuidado.

"Vine con unas amigas, ellas están en la pista bailando con unos chavos...me gustaría bailar acompañada por un buen amigo..." Karol seguía conversando con Arnold hasta que llegaron a la mesa de billar.

"A quien tenemos aquí?"pregunto Gerald mirando a la señorita de cuerpo sensual a lado de Arnold.

"Gerald ella es Karol una...amiga de la universidad."

Karol se le acerco a Gerald amistosamente. "Hola Gerald...Arnold me a dicho mucho de ti."

"A poco si?"

"Si...nosotros conversamos mucho en ocasciones y Arnold me a dicho como siempre a tenido un mejor amigo desde la primaria."

"No platicamos tanto Karol, solamente dije eso un dia que me preguntaste si tenia amigos." Le recordó Arnold dándole un trago a su cerveza.

"Hola yo soy Harold." Se acerco Harold saludándola de beso.

"Hola. Ustedes se conocen por mucho tiempo también?" Preguntó Karol.

"Nosotros tres siempre hemos sido amigos." Respondió Harold.

"No es cierto guey, tu te burlabas de nosotros antes, no te hagas el muy amistoso porque no lo eras." Expresó Gerald exponiéndolo.

Karol se rio de Gerald y Harold mientras Arnold miraba a la gente bailar en el primer piso.

"Vas a estar aquí un buen rato Arnold?" pregunto Karol.

"No se, llegue con Gerald...cuando ellos digan nos iremos." Le dijo Arnold a ella.

"Entonces...te veo en un rato mas." Comento Karol. Pasando su mano por el brazo de Arnold.

Gerald se le acerco a Arnold después de ver a la joven rubia alejarse.

"Oye viejo...esa chava la trae contigo."

"Y eso que Gerald?" Comento Arnold sin darle importancia.

"Pues...si las cosas no salen bien con Helga quizás...tu te puedas pescar a Karol."

Arnold se volteo mirando a su mejor amigo con sus cejas arqueadas. "Que quieres decir con eso Gerald?! Que lo mio con Helga no funcionara!"

"No lo quise decir de esa manera viejo salemente decía..."

"Hablas demasiado Gerald y dices cosas no que tienen sentido para mi y que no me interesa en escuchar! Helga es mi novia y lo nuestro es verdadero! Porque tendría que mirar a otros lados e importarme si otra chava me mira o no!" Exclamó Arnold en enojo.

"Tranquilo Arnold...cielos, como se ve que no as agarrado nada."

Arnold respiro en frustración y se alejo caminando, dejando a Gerald y Harold a que jugaran solos.

"Oye Gerald...que le pasa a Arnold? Nunca lo había mirado tan furioso como lo mire hoy." Dijo Harold acercándose a su compañero.

Gerald miraba a su mejor amigo disgustado, bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso. "Arnold necesita ayuda...y no sé si yo pueda ayudarlo." Comento Gerald desanimado.

Esa misma fría noche Helga estaba sola en su habitación, dejando huellas de lagrimas en su almohada, cuando alguien toco su puerta.

 _Knock...Knock_

 _Knock...Knock_

Mientras tenia su rostro pegado en la almohada, ella recordaba en lo que había sucedido ese día después de decirle a Elizer que se detuviera.

 _~ "Tú piensas que me puedes besar de esa manera y incendiarme la cabeza para solamente mandarme a volar!!"_

 _"No quise hacerlo con ese propósito...yo quiero seguirte besando pero, no me siento bien...debes de comprenderme!"_

 _"Yo no tengo porque comprenderte Helga! Yo no creo que exista una persona en el mundo que te entienda!..Quien podría amar a alguien como tú! Eres una mujer complicada y confundida! Es más, yo no tengo porque estar aquí discutiendo con una...mejor olvídalo!"_

 _"Con una que!? Maldicion! Porque no terminas de decirme lo que me querías decir!!" Le gritó Helga. "Entonces tú no me amas!! Eso es lo que me estás diciendo!!"_

 _"Estas mal Helga! Y tú problema mental no tiene que ser el mío...Adiós!" Elizer agarró su mochila y se fue esa mañana.~_

Helga había intento en hacer su tarea ese día y en estudiar para prepararse para un examen que tendría el siguiente Lunes, pero la angustia de sentirse incompleta por lo que le hacía falta no la dejaban razonar bien.

 _Knock...Knock_

 _Knock...Knock_

La persona del otro lado de la puerta seguía tocando. Lentamente Helga se levanto, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un par de rostros conocidos.

"Nena que tienes?" Le dijo Ariel dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Helga que te pasó?" Le pregunto Yalali entrando al cuarto.

"Soy una inconsiderada." Murmuro Helga con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

"Que pasó muñeca dime?" Preguntó Ariel angustiado.

"No...quiero hablar." murmuro Helga con su rostro en dolor.

"No me digas que Elizer te hizo algo." Comento Yalali.

Ariel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga y levantando el mentón de ella. "Si Elizer te lastimo yo soy capaz de..."

"Ahora si eres macho Ariel." Añadió Yalali crusando sus brazos.

"Para proteger una mujer por supuesto que lo soy. No puedo negar el sexo fuerte que me otorgaron mis padres."

"Entonces porque eres gay?" Preguntó Yalali.

Ariel le levantó una ceja a Yalali. "Que tiene que ver defender a una dama con ser gay?"

"Porque están aquí?" Preguntó Helga confundida.

"Para hacerte compañía." Dijo Ariel.

"Y...para sacarte esta noche." Añadió Yalali.

"Les dije que no estaba interesada en salir cuando me llamaron. No tuvieron porque venir."

"Mírate Helga. Eres joven, hermosa y...lista para brillar como la estrella que eres." Exclamó Ariel tocando la mejilla de ella.

"En ocasiones Ariel, me pones en duda." Comento Helga mirando a su amigo confundida.

Yalali los interrumpió abriendo el ropero. "Ponte guapa Helga nos vamos a bailar. Que tipo de ropa tienes?"

"No tengo nada que ponerme y...no tengo ganas de salir." Insistió Helga sentándose en el sillón con sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

"Vas a salir con nosotros y la pasarás bien." Yalali saco una ropa del ropero. "Ten Helga, ponte estos pantalones y está blusa...aunque prefiero que utilices falda pero no hayo ninguna."

"Tenía una falda negra que me gustaba mucho pero..." Helga intentaba en recordar.

"Pero que muñeca?" pregunto Ariel sentándose a lado de ella.

"Pero...alguien me la quito." Comento ella pensativa.

"Quien te la quito Helga?" pregunto Yalali. "No me digas que fue un novio celoso."

Helga pensaba. "No me acuerdo y...ya te dije Yalali...no quiero salir."

"Prefieres estar en este cuarto sola y en lágrimas...o en una cueva con nosotros." Comentó Yalali.

"Cueva?" Preguntó Helga.

"Si cueva, club de baile." Agregó Ariel. "Ándale cámbiate porque esta noche la pasaremos bien."

Helga miró su celular pensando que Elizer de seguro le llamaría más noche. "No es correcto en que me balla a un lugar a bailar sin mi novio."

Ariel y Yalali se miraban entre ellos. "Tu novio esta aquí contigo?" pregunto Yalali.

"No él...se fue molesto hace horas." Dijo Helga.

Ariel se inclinó enfrente de Helga y la miró a los ojos. "Tu eres... Helga G Pataki y no te rindes por nadie. Arréglate que pasaremos un buen rato sin el aguafiestas de Elizer. Aparte él de seguro esta con..."

Yalali le dio un codazo a Ariel para que no dijera de mas.

"Esta con quien?" pregunto Helga mirando a sus dos amigos.

"Con...sus amigos jugando videojuegos. Ándale vámonos."Le volvió a decir Ariel.

Unos minutos después, a unas cuadras de ahí, Elizer estaba en el apartamento de Clara terminado de bañarse cuando su celular timbro anunciando un texto.

-Helga está en la cueva. La estoy viendo-

Su amigo vecino de cuarto le mando el mensaje.

Clara estaba en la cama con su ropa interior esperando a que Elizer saliera de la regadera.

"Porque siento que solamente me utilizas Elizer." Declaró Clara desde su cama.

"No te utilize Clara." Respondió Elizer mirando su celular.

"Si te vas a bañar en mi apartamento por lo menos déjame sentirme aprovechada por ti...en vez de dejarme con las ganas."

"Que quieres Clara?" Pregunto Elizer poniéndose su camiseta limpia que había llevado en su mochila antes de salirse de su dormitorio.

La joven de pelo negro se acerco a Elizer y puso su mano sobre el bulto de su pantalón. "Tengo que decir mas."

Helga, Yalali y Ariel estaban en la cueva, el club más grande del área universitaria. El club tenía la mejor música del momento con el mejor sonido y luces. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado y el lugar estaba lleno.

Helga nunca había ido a un club de baile como ese. La música fuerte y la multitud la incomodó.

"Vamos a sentarnos haya." Apuntó Ariel.

Los jóvenes se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas. Al principio Helga no quería tomar pero Yalali y Ariel la animaron.

Los chicos platicaban y se reirán, burlándose de las parejas que bailaban al rededor.

"Mira aquella muchacha...como puede bailar con ese vestido tan ajustado." Comentó Yalali riéndose.

"No ay nada malo en estar apretada mientras luzcas bien, pero ella...mmm.'mmm...parece un chorizo amarado." Añadió Ariel.

Yalali y Helga se carcajearon. "Eres un payaso Ariel." Comento Helga riéndose. "Gracias chicos. Necesitaba esto. Aunque todavía me siento mal." Comento Helga dándole un trago a su bebida.

"Que te pasó Helga? Porque llorabas?"

"Yalali no tienes porque pregúntale eso ahorita. No la vez contenta riéndose...porque quieres recordarle algo que ella no quiere hablar." Dijo Ariel poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Helga.

Helga levantó su mirada respirando profundamente. "No está bien, puedo hablar un poco. Siento qué hay una barrera entre Elizer y yo. En realidad ciento una barrera en mi propia persona."

"Si estas actuando extraña Helga. Te falta ese fuego en tu personalidad." Le dijo Yalali.

Helga de exaltó. "No me hace falta nada. Yo siempre e sabido que quiero en la vida y la única persona que a podido meterse por debajo de mi piel es...es..." Helga se quedó meditando en sus pensamientos.

Ariel miró a Yalali haciéndole señales que quería decirle la verdad a Helga. "Recuerda lo que dijo Elizer, no es bueno en decirle la verdad directamente." Le murmuro Yalali a Ariel.

"Helga...quizás, ustedes no deben de ser una pareja." Dijo Yalali

"No será que el golpe te hizo pensar en algo que no es verdad." Comento Ariel.

"No se a que se refieren." Dijo Helga confundida.

"Helga...quien es tu calabaza?" Le pregunto Yalali.

"Calabaza?" Comentó Helga confusa.

"No, quise decir...quien es tu cabeza de..."

"Buenas noches hermosas damas." Se sentó Leo entre Yalali y Helga.

"Hola Leo. Que sorpresa." Exclamó Yalali con alegría.

"El sorprendido soy yo en verlas aquí." Añadió Leo con su sonrisa coqueta.

"Ya bailaron?" Preguntó Leo.

"Leo, está Elizer contigo?" Preguntó Helga preocupada.

"No lo e mirado todo el día. Porque quieres saber?"

"Pensé que estaba contigo." Respondió Helga tristemente.

"Ese chavo luego se escapa por ahí para que nadie lo encuentre. Pero me tienes a mi, quieres bailar conmigo?" Preguntó Leo con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Ya la invite yo primero. Verdad Helga." Interrumpió Ariel extendiendo su mano a ella.

"Uhg...si, vamos." Helga se levantó tomando la mano de Ariel para que la guiara a la pista de baile.

Ya había pasado casi una horas desde que Arnold se bajo al primer piso molesto, y todavía Gerald y Harold no sabían nada de él.

"Oye a donde se fue Arnold?" pregunto Harold mirando al rededor.

"Tal vez está bailando con alguien en el primer piso." Respondió Gerald.

"Tú crees que Arnold este bailando con alguien?"

"Claro que no!" Exclamó Gerald estresado.

"Pero tú dijiste que..."

"Dije lo que me gustaría en ver...quiero que mi amigo se despeje y que piense en alguien más que no fuera Helga."

"Pero yo pienso en Patty todo el tiempo, que tiene de malo que él piense en su novia."

"Si solo supieras Harold...Si solo, supieras."

En el club la cueva, Leo bailaba con Yalali en otra pista de baile mientras Ariel bailaba con Helga la canción -So am I - de Ava Max. (Por si la quieren escuchar.)

"Porque le dijiste a Leo que ya me habías invitado a bailar?"

Ariel le murmuro en su oído "Yo conozco la reputación de Leo y él no merece en bailar contigo."

Helga observaba un misterio en los ojos verdes de Ariel. "Porque en ocasiones me das la impresión que, escondes algo." Dijo Helga levantando su ceja.

En vez de contestarle, Ariel la agarró de la cintura y empezó a danzar con ella mientras le cantaba la canción.

"Te sientes como un misfit?

Toda oscura y confundida.

Oh, pero es bien en ser diferente

Porque baby, yo también.

Yo también, yo también, yo también..."-

Ariel sujeto a Helga del cuerpo mientras él bajaba sus caderas al ritmo de la canción con su pierna entre las piernas de ella.

"Que sensual me resultaste Ariel." Dijo Helga mirando como su amigo se soltaba con ella en sus brazos.

"No tienes idea." Le contestó Ariel con una sonrisa coqueta mientras él seguía cantando.

"Puedes escuchar su susurros?

Sentir sus ojos encima de ti.

Eres hermosa y malinterpretada

No intentes en ser como los demás."-

"Te puedo ver, se que sientes

Te dire mi secreto,

estoy loco por dentro." -

Ariel extendía sus brazos sujetándose de la mano de Helga y mirándola a sus ojos continuó cantando.

"Eres el Rey y la Reina

Eres fuerte y débil

Eres libre sujetada

Así que únete a mi

Llámame Harley

Y crearemos una escena."-

Ariel le daba vueltas haciéndola sonreír. "Así deberías de estar siempre Reina."

"Te viste sencilla

Pero caminas como reina asesina

Déjalos dudando

Así que baby, dame tu yama

Y los dejaremos en fuego

Somos benditos pecadores ."—

Ariel la abrazó moviéndose con la música y pegando su boca en el oído de ella.

"Recuerda Helga a quien quieres en realidad. No te creas por las apariencias que puede que no sean real." Helga lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras. Ariel la miró a sus ojos azules y sonrió dándole un beso en su mejilla. "Ahora nena, otra vuelta y agárrate de mi."

"Te sientes como un misfit?

Estás toda oscura y confundida.

Oh, pero esta bien en ser diferente

Porque baby, yo también.

Yo también, yo también, Yo también..."-

Muy lejos de ahí, en una barra solitaria. Arnold se desahogaba con un compañero muy inusual a su lado. El joven rubio ya tenía cuatro botellas de cervezas bacías a su lado y tomaba una más.

"Que mal por tu novia Arnold...pero eso es lo que pasa con las relaciones de lejos...por eso casi no se dan."Comento Curly.

"Pero...Helga y yo no somos cualquier relación...ella me...ama y yo...no tengo ojos para nadie más que ella." Exclamo Arnold sintiendo el efecto del alcohol en su cabeza. "Yo siempre te e mirado solo Curly...no tienes novia?"

Curly miraba hacia la pista enfrente de él con su cerveza en su mano. "Novia no tengo, pero...tengo dama."

"Como esta eso Curly?"

"Es fácil, no tengo los compromisos de un noviazgo...y gozo de tener a mi dama cuando...ella quiera."

"No puedes tener una relación con alguien de esa manera." Comento Arnold.

"Si se puede Arnold." Afirmo Curly con su mirada todavía hacia la pista de baile.

"Entonces te gusta una dama...pero no es tu novia. En ese caso...cualquier hombre te la puede robar."

"No me pueden robar algo que no es mio." Respondió Curly con decepción.

"Entonces tu dama no es tuya?" comento Arnold confundido. "Sera por el alcohol, que no te entiendo Curly."

"La dama que admiro no es mía Arnold...amenos que ella me acepte en el momento."

Arnold penso. "Pero un momento en tenerla, no es lo mismo a tenerla siempre."

"Para mi Arnold, el momento vale más que el siempre."

"Eres extraño Curly...y es raro en verte en lugares como este. Tu siempre decías que odiabas estar entre la multitud."

"Todavía lo odio Arnold."

"Entonces qué haces aquí?"

Curly suspiraba en pena. "Estoy aquí para...proteger mis intereses." Comento Curly mientras miraba a Rhonda bailar con su vestido negro rabón en los brazos de un hombre alto. Curly la observaba tristemente mirando a Rhonda moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente ante otro hombre. "Si tu sabes que Helga te ama, deberías de proteger lo tuyo Arnold."

Arnold pasó su mano por atrás de su cuello preocupado. "Pero no se en donde esta Helga."

"Sabes que ella está en Alcalá Universidad, que más necesitas saber." Arnold se quedó callado pensando. "Si tanto quieres saber de ella, ve a donde estudia tu dama y...encuéntrala."

La noche continuó, Arnold ya había tomado tres cervezas más y no paraba de mirar la pista de baile.

Karol miró a Arnold solo en la barra y se le acercó. "Quieres bailar Arnold?"

"No Karol." Respondió Arnold serio.

"Arnold estás tomado?" Preguntó Karol mirando a Arnold con otra botella vacía a su lado.

"No. Solamente estoy esperando a que Gerald me diga que ya nos vamos."

"Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo un rato Arnold."

"No puedo Karol. Aunque...estés bonita, no puedo estar contigo."

Karol se enrojeció "Me miras bonita Arnold?"

Arnold la miró a sus ojos. "No puedo negar que estás guapa."

Karol miró la hora y pensó en algo. Se encaminó a donde estaba Gerald y Harold y les pregunto. "A que horas se van a ir?"

"Ya nos vamos, estaba a buscando a Arnold ya que no tiene celular para marcarle."

"Arnold esta del otro lado de la pista de baile. El y yo estábamos platicando un rato y me dijo que quería bailar conmigo."

"Arnold te dijo eso!?" Comento Gerald asombrado.

"Si...y yo traigo mi carro, lo puedo dejar en su casa cuando salgamos de aquí."

"Mmmm...no se."

"As notado que Arnold a estado triste en estos días?" Comento Karol.

"Tú también lo notaste?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Es claro como el agua. Sabes que esta pasando con...la novia de Arnold?"

Gerald miraba a la rubia de ojos azules inquieta por saber sobre la relación de Arnold.

"No creo que pueda decirte nada sobre eso Karol. Pero si quiero que mi amigo se distraiga un rato...si Arnold se quiere quedar más tiempo supongo que lo puedes dejar en su casa mientras el acepte."

Harold se le acercó a Gerald. "No crees que deberías de hablar con Arnold directamente sobre eso."

"No Harold. No tengo ganas que Arnold se enoje conmigo otra vez y si Karol dice que él se quiere quedar un rato más...para mi es suficiente."

"Tú sabrás Gerald." Añadió Harold.

Gerald volteó a donde estaba Karol. "Está bien. Si tú puedes darle un aventón a Arnold, genial. Nosotros ya nos vamos."

Gerald y Harold se salieron del club dejando a Arnold con Karol para que lo llevará a su casa.

"Solamente espero que tu decisión de hoy no traiga problemas. Digo, conociendo cómo es Arnold?" Le volvió a comentar Harold preocupado.

"Dejó a mi mejor amigo en las manos de una hermosa dama. Qué hay de mal en eso." Añadió Gerald.

"Arnold tiene novia." Exclamó Harold.

"Y eso que? La relación con Helga ya no es la misma." Respondió Gerald subiéndose a su auto.

En el club la cueva Elizer estaba alado de un amigo mirando a Helga bailar con Ariel.

"Llegaste en chinga Elizer." Dijo su amigo.

"Mire el texto y me vine de imediato."

"Leo se fue a sentar en la mesa de Helga y sus amigos. Por un momento pensé que ella bailaría con él pero terminó bailando con otro tipo. Lo conoces?"

"Se que se llama Ariel pero no lo conozco." Añadió Elizer. "Solamente conozco a Yalali."

Después de unas canciones Helga le dijo a Ariel que quería estar sola un rato y se fue a sentar al patio del club a mirar la luna llena. Sin saber que al mismo tiempo Arnold estaba afuera del club en Hillwood, mirando la misma luna.

"Helga, te necesito." Murmuro Arnold tristemente reflejándose el brillo de la luna en sus ojos verdes.

"Será que haya alguien en el mundo que me comprenda?" Murmuro Helga con sus ojos azules puestos en la luna blanca.

"Hablas sola." Dijo Elizer acercándose a ella.

Helga se voltio sorprendida de la voz que le hablaba.

"Que haces aqui?"

"Vine buscando a una guerita que habla sola."

Helga regreso a ver la luna llena pensando en silencio.

"Llegaste temprano?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Realmente importa? Tu te fuiste solo."

Elizer se acercó más a Helga y mirándola de espaldas le respondió "No quise lastimarte."

"Pero así término pasando." Respondió Helga con su mirada fija en la luz de la luna.

"Que tanto ves en la luna?" Elizer nunca había mirado a una persona tan enfocada en el cielo como miró a Helga en ese momento.

"Veo...la oscuridad que redondea la luna."

"Y eso que?"comentó Elizer confundido.

"Como tú dijiste hoy por la mañana. No ay nadie que me comprenda. Si no lo ves tú, no sabes que guardo en mi corazón."

Después que Karol busco a Arnold adentro del club. Termino encontrándolo afuera sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Con su mirada puesta en el cielo.

"Que haces aquí afuera?" Preguntó Karol.

"Pensé que Gerald estaba afuera esperándome pero ya no veo su auto. Me imagino que se fue pensando que yo ya me había ido en un taxi."

Karol se sentó a lado de Arnold mirando al rubio pensativo mirando la luz de la luna.

"En que piensas?" Preguntó ella.

"Pienso...en la oscuridad al rededor de la luna."

"No te entiendo." Exclamó Karol.

Arnold sonrío suavemente bajando su cabeza un poco y con un suspiro, volvió a levantar su mirada hacia la luna. "Y nunca lo entenderás Karol."

Karol se quedó confundida por sus palabras. _Quizás lo que tomo no lo deja pensar bien._ Pensó Karol. "Arnold...quieres que te lleva a tu casa?"

"No gracias Karol tomare un taxi."

"Ya es noche Arnold. Déjame darte un aventón. Como amiga." Karol puso su mano sobre la de Arnold mostrando un gesto de inocencia.

Arnold la miró y acepto. "Gracias Karol. Te lo agradesco."

En ese mismo parqueadero en el lado oscuro, Rhonda estaba adentro de un auto con el joven con que ella había bailado.

"Déjame tocarte un poco." Le susurró él con su mano en la pierna de Rhonda.

"Ya te dije que no me siento cómoda." Insistió Rhonda.

"Pero bailaste muy apasionada conmigo." Le recordó el joven

"Y que tiene que ver eso? No porque baile seductoramente contigo quiere decir que me quiero dormir contigo."

"Claro que si quieres." Dijo el joven acercando sus labios al cuello de Rhonda y queriendo subir su mano a los calzoncillos de Rhonda."

"Te dije que no me toques! Quita tu mano!" Ordeno Rhonda molestándose.

"Anda...dame una probada de tu sabor." Insinuó el joven ya tomado.

"Dijiste que me dejarías en mi casa." Dijo Rhonda forcejeando con él

"Y lo haré pero primero quiero que me des tu concha."

"Estas mal! Déjame! Suéltame!" Rhonda intentaba en empujarlo pero el hombre siguió presionando su mano entre las piernas de ella queriendo jalarle el calzón.

"NO!!" Gritó Rhonda en pánico desde un espacio solitario, oscuro del parqueadero donde nadie la podría escuchar.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta por el lado de Rhonda y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre tomado jalando a Rhonda del auto para sacarla de ahí.

Los ojos miel claros de Rhonda se abrieron en pánico mirando quien la había rescatado del auto.

"Curly!" Exclamó ella alarmada.

Curly la alejó de ese lado oscuro y la llevó a su auto. "Metete!" Le ordenó con su mirada firme. Rhonda se metió al auto lo más rápido que pudo, junto con Curly y arrancaron de ahí.

Rhonda miraba a Curly serio manejando con sus dos manos puestas sobre el volante. La manera dura de su persona en ese momento la intimidaba.

"No esperaba que estuvieras en el parqueadero Curly."

Curly seguía serio con su mirada fija en la carretera.

"A donde vamos?" Preguntó Rhonda.

Sin querer contestarle Curly manejo hasta el negocio de cleaners de su familia y detuvo el auto enfrente del edición.

El joven de lentes se bajo y abrió la puerta de Rhonda. "Salte." Ordenó él.

Rhonda miró cómo Curly abrió la puerta del negocio y se metió adentro. Ella no quería estar sola afuera y lo siguió adentro del local. El joven le hecho llave a la puerta principal y camino hacia la aparte de atrás de la lavandería en donde estaban algunas máquinas y un cuarto con cerrado al final.

"No había estado aquí desde que estábamos en la primaria cuando limpiaste el abrigo de mink de mi madre." Comento Rhonda observando como el negocio había cambiado.

"Curly abrió la oficina de atrás que tenía llave y se metió al cuarto medio oscuro."

"Entra." Dijo Curly.

"Curly ya son las dos de la mañana cuando me vas a dejar en mi casa?"

"Entra primero." Le volvió a ordenar el Joven.

Rhonda se metió a la oficina y Curly cerró la puerta. Rhonda miró cómo el cuarto de atrás tenía un pequeño escritorio y una cama pequeña con almohada y una cobija delgada.

"Que es este lugar?" Preguntó Rhonda mirando al rededor.

"En ocasiones me quedo aquí por las noches cuando quiero meditar mis problemas."

"Que problemas Curly? Tú nunca tienes problemas, deja de juego y vámonos."

Curly estaba pensando enfrente de la puerta con la chapa atrancada con llave.

"Curly muévete de mi camino! Deja de cosas y vámonos."

"Quítate tu ropa." Le dijo el joven mirándola a sus ojos.

"Que!? Estas pendejo o que!?"

"Quítate la ropa." Le volvió a ordenar el joven de lentes con su pelo negro.

Rhonda lo miraba diferente esa noche. Curly tenía un semblante determinado hacia lo que quería. _Que es lo que él quiere de mi?_ Pensó Rhonda.

"Desnúdate, Rhonda Lloyds." Una tercera vez le ordenó el joven con su voz directa y seria.

Rhonda se desnudo poco a poco. Quitándose primero su vestido negro de zíper largo en su espalda, desabrochándose el brazier con delicadeza, y al final deslizándose sus calzoncillos rojos. La joven aperlada de pelo negro se quedó completamente desnuda con sus zapatos altos negros puestos.

Curly la seguía mirando lentamente de pies a cabeza. Observando cada curva de ella.

"Que tanto me vez?...ya estás contento." Dijo Rhonda con su rostro incómodo.

Curly se acercó a ella y le soltó su peinado, para que su pelo cayera libre sobre los hombros de ella.

Rhonda tenía su corazón agitado en su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró sin saber el motivo. Para ella él era únicamente Curly, el joven raro de toda la vida no tenía nada de especial.

"Acuéstate en la cama." Le dijo Curly.

Rhonda no sabía cómo reaccionar a su petición y sin preguntar más, se acostó.

El joven apagó la luz de arriba dejando que una pequeña luz de lámpara iluminara el cuarto.

Se acercó a Rhonda en la cama y lentamente inicio las acaricias sobre cuerpo de ella. Rhonda cerró sus ojos sintiendo las manos atrevidas de él por su piel. Los dedos de Curly rosaban la planta de sus pies, recorriendo por sus piernas, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Rhonda podía sentir las manos de Curly cada vez más fuerte sobre su cuerpo, la respiración de él se alteraba con cada pasaba que sus manos daban por la piel de ella. No había parte en el cuerpo de Rhonda que las manos de Curly no habían tocado.

Con delicadeza Curly le abrió las piernas, y lentamente metió sus dedos por los labios íntimos de ella.

"Aaaah..." Rhonda gimió con el calor de su cuerpo subiendo por el toque de el.

Curly la seguía observando sentado a lado de ella, tocando sus labios húmedos cada vez más y mas. Sus dedos se resbalaban una y otra vez adentro del cuerpo de Rhonda llenándola de gozo con cada acaricia.

Rhonda no dejaba de clamar sintiendo como Curly la estimulaba con su mano mientras con la otra le apretaba sus pechos.

"Curly no...no...que me haces!?" Reclamaba Rhonda en placer.

El joven no paraba de frotar sus dedos por los labios de ella, metiéndolos y chupando el jugo candente de ella en sus dedos.

"Curly!!!!Aaaaaahh!!"

El joven miró cómo Rhonda se arqueó en orgasmo con sus dedos todavía metidos en los labios femeninos de ella.

Dejando que ella disfrutara su placer total, Rhonda se quedó pasmada con su respiración agitada por el orgasmo que había sentido.

En ese momento Rhonda miró en donde estaba Curly, el ya se había parado de la cama y se había quitado su ropa.

Pasando el minuto Curly se subió a la cama deteniéndose con sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de ella.

"Quítame mis lentes." Le dijo con su voz calmada y firme sobre ella.

Rhonda le quitó sus lentes mirando los ojos azules claro de Curly. Ella lo miraba sin saber que esperar de él.

Curly la seguía observando, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre ella. Rhonda podía sentir la cabeza del miembro empujando sus labios húmedos.

El joven se apretó entre las piernas de Rhonda resbalando todo su duro miembro adentro de ella. "Ahhhhh!!" Rhonda estaba apretada al máximo en el cuerpo de él. Su corazón latía con intensidad alterando su sensible cuerpo.

"Si Curly te quiero sentir todo!" Imploraba Rhonda

"Como lo pida mi reina." Curly movia su cuerpo con intensidad.

Sacando su verga y metiéndosela con fuerza una y otra vez. Rhonda abrió más sus piernas enrollándolas sobre las caderas de él, permitiendo que Curly la llenara al tope en sus caderas.

Rhonda tenía su cuerpo en movimiento con Curly. Sus pechos brincaban sobre el rostro de él mientras Curly resbalaba su lengua por la boca abierta de ella, chupando su cuello y mordiendo levemente sus pechos.

Curly la seguía prensando en su verga. Rhonda se sujeto de su cuello permitiendo que Curly hiciera con ella lo que él quisiera.

"Rhonda...quiero terminar adentro de ti." Le declaró Curly con sudor en su pelo negro.

"No puedes." Respondió Rhonda sabiendo que Curly nunca eyaculaba adentro de ella.

"Quiero que seas mía Rhonda...quiero ser tu hombre." Le decía Curly restregando más su miembro en ella. "Ya quiero terminar."

"Curly no puedes!" Decía Rhonda con su mirada llena de gozo. "No termines todavía...quiero más."

"Que quieres de mi Rhonda?" Preguntaba Curly mientras la apretaba en su sudado cuerpo.

"Quiero...quiero..." Rhonda tenia sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el fuego de Curly sobre ella

"Que quieres Rhonda!? Dime...quieres que otra mujer se restriegue en mi cuerpo!?"

"No!!" Respondió Rhonda

"Quieres que le de placer a alguien más!?" Preguntó Curly mirando el gesto de placer de ella.

"No quiero!!" Contesto Rhonda con sus ojos cerrados.

"Dime...que quiere mi reina!?" Exclamó Curly con su voz más fuerte.

"Quiero!...Quiero..." decía Rhonda con su cuerpo agitado por el restregó profundo que le daba él.

"Déjame escucharlo Rhonda!!" Pedía Curly sujetándola más duro aún.

"Quiero ser tuya! Toda tuya!!"

Curly la beso firmemente con su verga eyaculando adentro de ella.

En la casa de huéspedes Arnold llego a su casa mareado. Karol se bajo con el acompañándolo a la puerta de su casa.

"Gracias por todo Karol pero, no te molestes. Estoy bien."

Arnold intentaba en meter la llave en la puerta y no podía.

"Déjame lo intentó Arnold." Karol metió la llave y abrió la puerta. "Te acompañaré a tu recámara Arnold para asegurarme que llegues bien."

Arnold no contestó y caminando mareado llegó a su recámara y con la ayuda de Karol nuevamente abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en su cama cerrando sus ojos.

Karol entró a la recámara atrás de él y lentamente cerró la puerta quedándose ella adentro de la recámara.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Quería publicar este capituló por un largo tiempo. Lo tenía hecho en partes desde hace más de un mes y ahora que lo presento completo quedó hermoso.**

 **La canción que Ariel bailó con Helga es una de mis canciones favoritas. Me recuerda mucho a Helga en estos momentos.**

 **También me gusto mucho la conversación que Curly tuvo con Arnold. Que opinan de lo que Curly le dijo a Arnold?**

 **Y qué tal Curly y Rhonda...wow esos dos están que arden. Cada vez que escribo mas de ellos mas me enamoro de ese ship. Curly y Rhonda.**

 **Al final del cap miramos a Gerald un poco desanimado con Arnold, el quiere ayudarlo pero al mismo tiempo no quiere que el se ilusione con una relación que, a como lo ve Gerald ya no es segura si continuará con la falta de memoria de Helga.**

 **La parte de la luna se me ocurrió por el episodio de Hey Arnold cuando Arnold sueña que visita a Arnie y se encuentra a Helga afuera del cine declarando sus sentimientos a la Luna**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia. ️**


	21. Capitulo 20

La luz del sol alumbró el rostro de Arnold al siguiente día. Lentamente el fue abriendo sus ojos mirando el cielo azul a través de su ventana de techo. Mientras el se movía lentamente en su cama, humedeció sus labios intentando en quitarse el seco amargo sabor de su boca.

"Que me pasó?" Se Preguntó, intentando en sentarse en la orilla de la cama. "Como llegue a mi cuarto?" Arnold se acordaba de todo menos lo qué pasó cuando entró a la casa de huéspedes. Tenia recolección de como Karol le ayudó para abrir la puerta de la casa, más no tenía memoria de lo que pasó después de ahí.

"Cielos todo me da vueltas...tengo que tomar algo."

Arnold sentía una sed insoportable, su cabeza punzaba del dolor, hasta la luz del día lo incomodaba.

"Tengo que levantarme para ir a la cocina y al..." en ese momento Arnold capto su camiseta guinda de botones que había utilizado la noche anterior abierta. Alguien la había desabrochado. "...cuando me quise quitar mi camiseta que ni me acuerdo." Arnold lentamente se levantó de la cama mirando el botón de su pantalón desabrochado y el zíper medio abierto. "Cielos...que me pasó anoche. Lo bueno fue que llegue a casa...y en donde esta el relicario de Helga? Lo tenía puesto ayer."

Arnold buscaba el relicario al rededor de su cama y cobijas preocupado de haberlo perdido, al final termino encontrándolo abajo de su cama.

"Como llegó el relicario aquí si lo traía puesto?"

Desorientado, Arnold logró en salir de su recámara caminando lentamente por el pasillo, cuando se tomó con el inquilino Ernie.

"Como te esta tratando la cruda Arnold?"

"Se me ve?" Preguntó Arnold apenado.

"Se te ve por todos lados Arnold, hasta en la manera que caminas." Le comentó Ernie.

"No puede ser! Que le dire a mis abuelos."

"La verdad." Le sugirió Ernie. "Tú abuelo lo comprenderá el también fue joven, cuando rondaban los dinosaurios pero lo fue."

"Hablaré con mi abuelo, pero primero tengo que tomar agua." Comento Arnold con la mano sobre su frente por el dolor.

"Lo que necesitas es tomarte otra cerveza bien fría para que te ayude con la cruda." Sugirió Ernie.

"No volveré a tomar cerveza." Afirmó Arnold con su semblante cansado.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen con la perra cruda encima, después se te olvidará y volverás a tomar."

"Señor Ernie, discúlpeme pero...no me siento bien para platicar."

"Lo entendido Arnold pero, antes que te vallas quería decirte sobre la amiga que trajiste a tu recámara anoche."

"Amiga?" Preguntó Arnold confundido.

"Me imagino que es tu amiga...o tal vez novia."

"Yo ya tengo novia señor Ernie."

"Eso es lo que pensé pero...anoche cuando salí de mi cuarto para ir al baño. Mire a una rubia muy atractiva de vestido azul saliendo de tu recámara. No se qué pasó entre ustedes pero ella se miraba extraña."

"Karol! Ella estaba en mi recámara!"

"Si...y creo que estuvo en tu cuarto un buen tiempo porque escuché cuando llegaste pero, no sabía que habías llegado acompañado hasta que salí de mi cuarto."

"No puede ser! Cielos no me acuerdo de nada!" Dijo Arnold preocupado.

"No sé que abra pasado entre ustedes pero quería avisarte sobre eso por si tu abuelo te dice algo al respecto."

"Usted cree que mi abuelo se dio cuenta que lleve a una chava a mi cuarto!?" Preguntó Arnold alarmado.

"Quizás. No sé que abra pasado entre tú y esa mujer pero, espero si pasó algo que..." Ernie se le acercó a Arnold y le murmuro. "...hayas utilizado protección. Algunas viejas solamente quieren embarazarse de los jóvenes universitarios como tú para amarrar relaciones."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en pánico y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ernie hizo un gesto de asco escuchando a Arnold vomitándose. "Pobre muchacho. Ojalá que lo qué pasó ayer por la noche no tenga malas consecuencias para él."

Helga abrió sus ojos ese domingo temprano sintiéndo su cuerpo cansado. El haber pasado la noche pensando en las palabras que le dijo Elizer el día anterior no le hizo bien al dormir.

Volteó su cabeza encontrando unas flores blancas y rosas sobre el escritorio, enfrente de la ventana. Se levantó mirando que Elizer no estaba en la recámara. La noche anterior él se alejó de Helga cuando ella le contestó.

"Como tú dijiste hoy por la mañana. No ay nadie que me comprenda. Si no lo ves tú, no sabes que guardo en mi corazón."

Con ese último recuerdo en su mente Helga se levantó de la cama y olió las perfumadas flores que refrescaban el cuarto. Miró una tarjeta pequeña entre las flores y la abrió.

~ _Me equivoque. Por favor acompáñame a desayunar esta mañana cuando leas esta tarjeta, te estaré esperando en la cafetería cercas de la Universidad. Si no me quieres acompañar, lo entiendo._

 _Elizer. ~_

Helga respiro profundamente mirando la escritura de Elizer.

"Tiene una letra pésima. Pero parece en ser sincero. Tal vez él no fue el único que se equivocó." Dijo Helga pensativa con la tarjeta en sus manos.

Elizer estaba en el café solo con un jugo de naranja en su mesa. Miraba su celular intentando en distraer su mente pero seguía regresando al mismo pensamiento. "Quizás no vendrá de lo enojada que está conmigo?" Se decía Elizer mientras navegaba por el internet en su celular. "Porque me mortificó de esta manera? Si ella no me quiere hablar que no me hable y así mis problemas se terminan...pero todavía tengo esa apuesta que tengo que ganar...esto es un desastre, estoy perdiendo el control y no debe de ser así. Helga no debe de..."

"Llegaste temprano?" Preguntó Helga parada a lado de la mesa.

Elizer levantó su mirada alarmado de encontrarla ahí parada a lado de él.

El había estado tan distraído que no se dio cuenta, cuando Helga entró al restaurante.

"Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parada!?" Preguntó Elizer espantado.

"Lo suficiente para saber que estabas hablando solo." Comento Helga. "Ya vez que yo no soy la única que habla sola."

"Y que escúchate!?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Te molesta por lo que haya escuchado?"

"No...está bien." Contestó Elizer nervioso.

"Ya comiste algo?" Preguntó Helga.

"No...te estaba esperando."

"Cuanto tiempo ibas a esperar?" Añadió Helga sentándose en la silla de la mesa.

"En realidad no se." Dijo Elizer pensativo.

"Me...gustaron las rosas. Perfumaron el cuarto."

"Que bueno que te gustaron. Quería mejorar tu mañana y cuando salí a caminar pase por una florería y...pensé en ti."

"Eso es lo que le decías a todas las chicas cuando quieres quedar bien?" Preguntó Helga con su ceja levantada.

"No...en realidad no había comprado rosas antes." Respondió Elizer en voz baja con su mirada pensativa.

"Estas mintiendo?" Dijo Helga acercando su rostro a Elizer.

"Helga...no se que me conozcas o que pienses de mi, pero te digo la verdad."

El joven le agarró las manos y la miró a los ojos. "Helga yo..."

"Están listos para ordenar?" Se acercó la mesera diciendo.

"Diablos!" Se expresó Helga molesta.

"En unos minutos por favor." Respondió Elizer para que la mecerá se fuera.

"Como me caí mal que las mecerás vean a una pareja agarrados de la mano, obviamente declarándose algo lindo y ellas interrumpen! Lo hacen apropósito!" Se quejo Helga con su mirada hacia las mecerás.

Elizer se carcajeó. "Creo que tienes razón." Contesto él soltando a Helga de las manos.

"Ja, Ja, muy gracioso. Que me ibas a decir antes que la metiche interrumpiera?" Preguntó Helga ansiosa.

"Ya se me olvidó. Quizás, se me fue la inspiración." Dijo Elizer abriendo el menú para ver que ordenar.

"No me hagas esto! Grrrrr...pues inspírate pronto porque necesito que continúes lo que me ibas a decir."

"Vamos a comer primero...a donde se fue la mecerá?" Se preguntó Elizer mirando al rededor con Helga molesta en la mesa.

Más tarde ese día. Gerald entró a la habitación de Arnold, encontrando a su mejor amigo acostado en la cama con botellas de agua a su lado y una tina a lado de la cama.

"Cielos que te sucedió viejo?" Le pregunto Gerald.

"Tome demasiado anoche." Contestó Arnold.

"La fiesta estuvo buena entonces."

"Fiesta? De que hablas Gerald."

"Anoche la pasaste bien o no?"

"La pase mal. Como tú te fuiste pensando que me había ido temprano...Karol termino dándome un aventón a mi casa."

"Como? Pero, anoche te busque viejo."

"Estaba sentado en la barra." Añadió Arnold.

"Estabas en la barra? Pero yo baje y no te mire."

"No, en la otra barra atrás de la pista de baile. Ahí estaba platicando con...Curly."

Gerald se confundió diciendo. "Entonces tú pensaste que yo me fui sin ti, porque yo pensé que te habías ido temprano?...Lo dije bien?"

"Que no fue por eso que te fuiste sin mi?" Preguntó Arnold intentando en sentarse en la cama.

Gerald pensó. _Esa chava me mintió. Arnold me estaba esperando a que nos fuéramos. Harold tuvo razón, yo debí haber hablado con Arnold primero._

"Oh te fuiste sin mi por otra razón Gerald?" Volvió a cuestionar Arnold.

"Si...digo no. Este...ya me confundiste hermano. Mira yo me fui porque...pensé que tú...ya, te habías ido, como te mire medio molesto conmigo y...pensé que querías estar so-lo en tu casa." Ya la regué más. Pensó Gerald.

"No me fui Gerald. Estaba en la barra de atrás esperando a que me dijeras que nos fuéramos. Yo ya me quería ir desde temprano pero no quería interrumpir tus planes."

"Olvídate de mis planes viejo tú me debiste haber dicho que te querías ir."

"No quería molestar."

"Entonces no la pasaste bien con Karol. Con eso que dices que ella te dió un raite a tu casa."

"Yo no estaba con Karol. Platiqué un rato con Curly y después que él se fue me quede solo en la barra. Un rato después me salí al parqueadero buscando tu auto y ahí me di cuenta que ya no estabas. Ahí fue cuando Karol me encontró afuera y se ofreció a dejarme en mi casa."

"Pues que bueno que te trajo ella viejo."

"Si pero...no me acuerdo de cómo entre a mi cuarto o lo qué pasó después."

"Que más das...ya estabas en casa."

"Pero el señor Ernie me dijo que miró a Karol saliéndose de mi cuarto un buen rato después que yo, llegara."

"Espera." Comento Gerald con su mirada fija en Arnold. "Tú no te acuerdas qué pasó después que Karol estuvo en el cuarto contigo."

"Eso es lo que digo Gerald."

"Y como amaneciste hermano?"

"Sintiéndome horrendo, todo me daba vueltas y..."

"No yo me refería a eso. Estabas sin ropa o con ropa puesta cuando despertaste?" Preguntó Gerald.

"No. Tenía mi camiseta puesta pero desabrochada y mi pantalón esta desabrochado con el zipper medio abierto."

"Entonces...ella te desvistió o tú, o que?"

"No me acuerdo Gerald."

"Oye Arnold y si te acostaste con ella anoche?"

"No pasó." Respondió Arnold rápido.

"Cómo estás seguro de eso?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Yo se." Volvió a decir Arnold.

"Pero viejo...si no te acuerdas qué pasó quizás te acostaste con ella pensando en Helga. La chava es rubia de ojos azules igual que tu chava."

"No es igual Gerald. Karol es muy diferente a Helga, yo hubiera sabido."

"Hermano ni siquiera te acordabas de ti mismo, qué tal si realmente te clavaste aquella chava."

"Gerald si yo hubiera tenido relaciones anoche yo hubiera sabido."

"Como?" Preguntó Gerald.

Arnold movió su cabeza a los lados. "Gerald has tenido relaciones antes?"

"Mmmm...Uhg...mejor cambiemos de tema." Contestó el joven moreno desanimado.

Arnold se quedó pensando unos segundos. "Gerald...anoche te dije algo que, no debí de haberte dicho y..."

"Sobre qué hablas Arnold?"

"Sobre...cuando te dije que hablabas de más y que decías cosas sin sentido. La verdad es...que todo lo que dices es importante para mi y...valoro mucho tus comentarios." Arnold puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gerald y lo miró a sus ojos. "Tú eres como mi hermano Gerald y...se que te preocupa en verme triste por Helga. Al final tú tan solo querías ayudarme."

Gerald se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta con sus manos sobre su cabeza pensando. _Tengo que decirle a mi hermano toda la verdad...que Helga tuvo un accidente y que perdió su memoria. Que espero, tengo que decirle ya_!

"Pasa algo Gerald?" Preguntó Arnold mirando a su mejor amigo confundido.

"Mira Arnold...hay algo que..."

"Ya estás mejor shortman!" Dijo el abuelo entrando al cuarto de su nieto.

"Si abuelo estoy bien Gracias. Las patillas me ayudaron mucho y el licuado que me dio la abuela me quitó los ascos y el mareo. Solamente siento el cuerpo cortado pero ya estoy mejorando. De que estaba hecho el licuado?"

"Es una fórmula secreta de familia. Si te hubiera dicho que contiene no te lo hubieras tomado Arnold."

"Pues me ayudó abuelo, gracias."

"De nada. Los dejó para que sigan hablando, solamente quería saber cómo seguías." El abuelo Phil se salió del cuarto.

"Me decías Gerald." Dijo Arnold mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Ya se me olvidó viejo...de seguro no era nada importante." Gerald miró su celular. "Oye te dejó, Phoebe quiere que la lleve un evento especial de venta de libros. Después hablamos."

Arnold miró cómo su mejor amigo se salió del cuarto apresuradamente cerrando la puerta.

Sintiéndose como lo peor Gerald se subió a su auto y arranco con el celular pegado en su oído conversando con su novia. "Phoebe! No puedo con esto...tu no eres el mejor amigo de Arnold soy yo!...Eso no debe de importar el tiene que saber la verdad como te dije desde un principio...y que tanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que ella recupere su memoria!... Qué tal si en estos días ella se estuvo metiendo con el otro guey!...No me digas que no te a pasado por la mente! Alguien tiene que ir a donde esta ella y saber exactamente qué está pasando!...No me digas que confías en la palabra de ese cabron!...El es un hombre Phoebe, y Helga esta bonita que piensas tu que puede pasar entre ellos!...Si Helga no recupera su memoria pronto yo le diré a Arnold todo, y espero que él me comprenda porque se lo oculte."

Durante ese día después del desayuno, Elizer le propuso a Helga en llevarla a un lugar nuevo muy hermoso cercas de ahí. Durante el camino en taxi, Elizer iba sentado a lado de Helga abrazándola, dejando que ella recargara su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

Elizer POV

Quise hacer las pases con Helga para que las cosas se quedaran bien entre los dos. Después de todo, no me convenía en que ella estuviera enojada conmigo. Le compre las flores y la invite a desayunar sabiendo que ella aceptaría mi invitación, aunque por un momento pensé que no llegaría. Después del desayuno se me ocurrió en invitarla a un paseo especial...bueno, no era tan especial, solamente quería que ella se sienta así.

Durante el camino en el taxi Helga estaba recargada en mi pecho y...debo admitir, me agradaba en tenerla cercas de mi. Quien iba a decir que esa chica guerita de mal temperamento que conocí al principio tenía un lado dulce y cariñoso. Yo nunca había estado en una relación seria con nadie, pero en tener a Helga como mi novia me hacía sentir diferente...será que eso es bueno, o malo para mi? Por un lado quería que ella recuperara su memoria lo antes posible para que todo regresara a la normalidad...mi normalidad, de mirarla enojada conmigo, mostrándome su peor lado, de esa manera seria mas fácil de acostarme con ella y burlarme de sus sentimientos. Pero, por otro lado...me gustaba sentir esa lealtad que ella mostraba hacia mi, esa compañía de querer estar conmigo y buscar el...amor en mi. Lo que ella no sabe es, que yo no tengo amor que dar ante nadie, eso nunca cambiará. Aunque este momento entre los dos se sienta bien...al final se que es una mentira.*

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar Helga miró la entrada a unas cavernas subterráneas con un río claro fluyendo entre las cuevas.

"Este lugar es...increíble." Helga estaba sombrada con la manera en que el agua subterránea había moldeado las grutas a su alrededor. Dando una figura única a cada piedra con la corriente ligera del rio subterráneo. "Parece que con paciencia y persistencia...todo se puede." Dijo Helga con sus ojos puestos en la estructura natural de la caverna.

"Habías mirada algo así antes?" pregunto Elizer.

"No, nunca." Contesto Helga distraída por la belleza natural a su alrededor.

Captando lo distraída que estaba ella, Elizer se alejo un minuto para contestarle unos mensaje a Phoebe.

-Helga esta bien y todavía no recuerda nada.- Elizer

-No a preguntado por mi o por Arnold? - Phoebe.

-No -

-Tú crees que ella esté recuperando algo de memoria? - Phoebe.

-Quizás, en ocasiones Helga actúa extraña o quizás siempre fue así. Tú la debes de conocer mejor -

-Helga no a intentado en besarte o hacer algo contigo?-

-Que preguntas. Ella piensa que yo soy su novio. Claro que me a besado.-

-Y tú aceptaste en besarla?

-Como negarla cuando me abraza y me besa-

-No dejes que ella se quiera acostar contigo por favor. Mi amiga esta mal de su memoria no es justo para ella o para su novio. -

Elizer ya no le contestó el mensaje a Phoebe.

Helga caminaba a lado del Río mirando el agua clara reflejando las piedras sumergidas verdes al fondo del canal. Con su mirada fija en las rocas reflejándose en el agua, de pronto miro los ojos verdes de un joven que la miraba, con todo el amor que nacía para ella, reflejándose en sus ojos profundos claros como el agua.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos azules se empezaron a humedecer recordando el calor de alguien que ella no conocía.

Sintiendo una soledad incomprensible interna, Helga se abrazo ella misma hincándose a lado del canal con sus ojos cerrados en lágrimas.

Elizer la observo decaída a lado del rio y de inmediato se acerco a ella.

"Te sientes mareada?" pregunto Elizer con su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

Helga pensó en decirle mil cosas y desahogar toda sus dudas en el, pero algo en ella le decía, que Elizer no la entendería. "Si tú no puedes, quien podrá?" murmuro ella.

"Que dijiste Helga?"

"Nada Elizer." Helga se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas. "Vamos a seguir viendo."

Elizer estuvo con Helga el resto del día. Los dos platicaron y rieron durante el paseo y el camino. A pesar que Helga estaba pasando un buen rato con él, ella cubría sus sentimientos. Sabiendo que en el momento que ella le dejara saber cómo se sentía, terminarían discutiendo una vez más.

Exhaustos de un largo agradable día, los dos llegaron al cuarto. Elizer saco unos libros de su mochila y se puso a terminar una tarea mientras que Helga se bañaba.

"Me lleva la jodida, no le entiendo a esto!"Exclamó Elizer con el libro en sus manos.

"Te ayudo." Comento Helga saliendo del baño con sus shorts rabones de dormir puestos y una blusa de tirantes rosa.

Elizer la miraba de pies a cabeza imaginándose, lo que podría pasar.

"Que estudias?"

"Contabilidad y administración." Dijo Elizer.

"No soy buena con números pero intentaré en ayudarte." Helga arrimo una silla al escritorio y se puso a leer la información. "Mira solamente tienes que hacer estas deducciones sobre los ingresos totales, no veo lo complicado."

Elizer observaba a Helga apuntar notas y descifrando problemas. En vez de brindar su atención a lo que Helga apuntaba, el terminaba mirando las piernas de ella. "Ya ves...aunque se vea imposible se puede encontrar una manera."

"Crees que pueda encontrar la manera en, conocer tu corazón?" Preguntó Elizer mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo dices por lo que te dije la otra noche anterior?" Añadió Helga.

"Si...pero lo que me dijiste lo merecía, yo te dije algo que estuvo mal y...no debí habértelo dicho."

Helga se levanto de la silla y se sentó en su cama. "Te enfureciste porque no podía estar contigo íntimamente y por eso me dijiste eso."

"No fue tanto eso Helga, es que...ayer por la mañana me besaste de una manera que...quería mas de ti y...cada vez que me miras a los ojos...te apartas de mi." Elizer se recargo en la silla en frustración. "Esto no es correcto."

"Quieres terminar conmigo verdad." Dijo Helga con su mirada hacia abajo.

"Helga te acuerdas cuando, nos hicimos novios?"

"Si."

"Cuando fue?" pregunto Elizer con su mirada tensa.

"Fue cuando estábamos comiendo una noche y me dijiste que querías ser mi novio formalmente."

 _De seguro así le pregunto su novio y ella piensa que fue conmigo_. Pensaba Elizer.

"Dime si quieres terminar conmigo de una vez!" Le exclamo Helga molestándose.

Elizer se sentó a lado de ella diciendo. "Eso es lo que tú quieres?"

"No." Respondio con su voz suave.

"Yo tampoco quiero." Respondió Elizer acostándose en la cama de ella.

"Entonces me quieres como tu novia?" pregunto Helga acostándose a su lado.

"Tú me quieres a mí como tu novio?"

"Contesta tu primero." Exclamó Helga dudando de la respuesta de él.

"Yo quiero..." Helga lo miraba a los ojos esperando la respuesta mientras ella se acostaba a lado de él queriendo encontrar algo en su mirada. "...que me aceptes."

"Me aceptas Helga" la vos del joven desconocido le hablo en su mente.

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron.

"Que dijiste?!" pregunto alarmada.

"Dije que quiero que me aceptes en tu corazón." Helga se sentó en la cama confusa con sus manos sobre su rostro.

"Recuerdas algo?" pregunto Elizer sentándose con ella.

 _Como decirle a mi novio que escucho la voz de otro hombre en mi mente. El nunca lo entendería._ Pensaba Helga. "Deberia de recordar algo?" pregunto ella turbada.

"Quizás mañana veras las cosas diferentes Helga." Elizer apago el foco del cuarto y se dirigió a la escalera para subir a su cama a descansar.

"Elizer?"

"Que paso?" comento Elizer con un pie arriba de la escalera.

Helga se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo dandole un beso suave en sus labios. "Gracias por lo de hoy, el paseo fue una sorpresa muy agradable."

Elizer se mordió el labio queriendo probar los besos de ella una vez más. "También lo fue para mí Helga." Con esas palabras la agarro de la cintura y la beso nuevamente.

Temprano al siguiente día, Helga se encontró con Yalali para platicar un poco y tomar un café juntas, como lo hacían en las mañanas antes de clases.

"Ya veo que tienes nuevamente tu gorra azul puesto con tu camiseta roja." Comento Yalali sentada en un sillón de la cafetería.

"Es mi atuendo favorito." Respondió Helga.

"No que son de tu novio?" pregunto Yalali para ver si Helga había recuperado algo de su memoria.

"No son de Elizer, estas son mías." Aclaró ella con el café en su mano.

Yalali le dio un trago a su café rodando sus ojos por la respuesta de Helga.

"Como te fue el sábado en la noche con Leo?" pregunto Helga.

"Bien, bailamos toda la noche y me invito a salir otra vez, creo que este chavo es uno de los buenos." Dijo Yalali con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estas segura que quieres salir con el Yalali, ese chavo no me agrada del todo."

"Nadie es perfecto Helga y tu lo sabes."

"Estas correcta en eso, Elizer me dijo unas cosas el sábado por la mañana que me dolieron mucho pero...después me pidió perdón y me llevo a un lugar increíble el domingo. Creo que las cosas entre nosotros estarán mejorando."

"Mmm...mejorando, no deben de estar mejorando Helga."

"Que quieres decir con eso Yalali!" dijo Helga con su voz alterada.

"Me refiero a que...que no te debió haber lastimado desde un principio. Que fue lo que te dijo que te dolio tanto?"

"No puedo decirte." Respondió Helga seria.

"Me imagino que fue algo fuerte para que te haya dado tanto sentimiento. Te hubieras mirado cuando llegamos yo y Ariel, tus ojos estaban..."

"No quiero hablar sobre eso, está en el paso y nada mas." Dijo Helga con su voz firme.

Yalali respiro profundamente mirando a su amiga irritada.

Después de las clases del dia Helga se encamino a la biblioteca de la universidad para buscar unos libros que ocupaba. Su celular no le daba acceso a su correo electrónico y decidió en utilizar la computadora de la escuela.

Abrió la página de internet hacia correos electrónicos y aplicó su correo y contraseña, miró los mensajes de los profesores indicando las tareas del día. Entre los mensajes miro un correo electrónico desconocido recibido durante el fin de semana. Lo abrió descubriendo una carta de alguien que ella nunca se imagino en recibir.

~ _Helga,_

 _Mi celular se descompuso al día siguiente de nuestra última plática por texto y no recibiré celular nuevo hasta dentro de unos días. Yo se que en mantener nuestra relación de distancia no es fácil pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no hay día que no piense en ti. Tu estas en todo tu derecho de frustrarte amor, no estás sola. Yo me siento miserable sin ti también, pero tú eres mi fuerza y sé que mientras tú estés bien yo también lo estaré. Lo nuestro nunca será temporal es eterno, y se cómo te sientes de molesta por nuestra situación. No tienes que explicarme nada, yo siempre sabré que tienes en tu corazón. Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Todos los días utilizo tu relicario, no hay día que no lo tenga puesto, y en tan solo mirarlo sé cómo te sentías todos esos años que declarabas tu amor por los pasillos de la escuela. Yo fui un verdadero bruto por no haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo te sentías. Ahora se un poco del martirio que debió de haber sido en mirarme desde lejos por miedo en declarar tu amor. Ahora soy tu eterno prisionero y quiero permanecer así por siempre._

 _Te llame a tu celular pero la llamada no entro, Phoebe me dijo que tu teléfono también se descompuso. Quizás hasta en eso nos parecemos. :) Contéstame amor lo antes posible que necesito saber de ti._

 _Tuyo por siempre, Arnold.~_

Los ojos de Helga se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón no paraba de latir en su duro pecho. Las palabras de la carta habían entrado hasta lo más profundo de ella clavándose en su ser. Sintiendo un pánico incontrolable en su cuerpo cerró el correo electrónico y se salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió hasta el baño más cercano y cerró la puerta atrancándola. Se miro en el espejo con la gorra azul puesta y la camiseta roja y no dejaba de llorar.

"Quien es Arnold?" Se preguntaba ella con las lagrimas cayendo en sus manos. "Y porque me escribió de esa manera? Es tal sólo una carta y se sintió como que él me conocía mejor que nadie. Quien es él!? Sera...que yo tengo una relación a las espaldas de mi novio!? Porque no me puedo acordar?!" Decía Helga atormentada con la manos sobre su cabeza.

Esa misma tarde despues de clase, Arnold se topó con Karol afuera del salón.

"Karol te quería preguntar algo, tienes un minuto?" pregunto Arnold ansioso.

"Si por supuesto." Arnold agarro a Karol de la mano y la jalo a un pasillo para estar solo con ella.

"Karol no me acuerdo que paso el sábado por la noche después que entre a mi cuarto, pero me dijo un vecino inquilino que te miro salir de mi recamara un rato despues que llegamos. No quiero escucharme directo pero...que hacías en mi cuarto?"

"Tú te sentías mal y me dijiste que te acompañara?"

"No me acuerdo...pero que paso durante el tiempo que estabas ahí conmigo."

Karol bajaba su mirada mientras se tocaba sus manos con ansiedad. "Arnold...este, mejor después hablamos. Necesito asistir a una cita de doctor y...ya voy tarde. Adiós."

Karol se alejó caminando lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Arnold pensativo en el oscuro pasillo.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Pobre Arnold la cruda le pegó fuerte al siguiente día, y lo que le dijo a Gerald tocó la conciencia de su mejor amigo.**

 **Gerald decidió algo lo más pronto posible.**

 **También pudimos ver un poco de los sentimientos de Elizer y el reto que tiene por enfrente y qué tal Yalali cayendo en las garras del leon.**

 **Lo más duro fue la carta de Arnold y lo que Helga describió, que ella tiene a alguien más.**

 **Gracias a todos y los veré muy pronto.**


	22. Capitulo 21

Tres días pasaron, Arnold miraba su correo electrónico constantemente esperando una respuesta de Helga. Todos los días por las noche le mandaba un mensaje nuevo diciendo lo tanto que la quería. El podía ver que los correos se abrían más no había respuesta de ella.

"Por Dios...que estará pasando con Helga. Sino me contesta esta semana soy capas de ir a donde esta ella y buscar la manera de encontrarla." Se decía Arnold con su rostro angustiado.

Esa tarde los muchachos se juntaron en la casa de Gerald para jugar baraja. Arnold estaba serio mirando sus barajas mientras Gerald y Harold platicaban y reían.

"Vas a poner plata viejo o pasas?" Preguntó Gerald.

"Pasó." Contestó Arnold.

"Oye viejo has podido hablar con Karol?" Preguntó Gerald mirando sus cartas.

"Karol se a...distanciado un poco. No sé qué pasó cuando estuvo en mi cuarto que la hizo cambiar conmigo."

"Que le abras hecho cuando estuvo contigo Arnold." Comento Gerald.

"No le hice nada Gerald. Quizás ella miro o escucho algo que no le pareció, la verdad es que Karol no es un gran interés para mi, si ella quiere estar alejada para mi mejor."

"Has sabido de tu novia Arnold?" Preguntó Harold.

Gerald se levantó de la mesa con un gesto incomodo diciendo. "Voy al baño, sigan jugando sin mí." El joven moreno se salió del cuarto dejando a Arnold y Harold solos.

"No. Le mande unos mensajes por correo electrónico y todavía no me a contestado." Respondió Arnold desanimado.

"Quizás el email de ella no funciona o no lo a mirado." Comento Harold.

"Si los miro porque envíe mis mensajes con una confirmación cuando los abriera. No sé que estará pasando con ella que no me a contestado."

"Oye Arnold se me olvidaba en comentarte. Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tengo un primo en Alcalá Universidad que toma fotos del campus."

"Si me acuerdo Harold, porque?"

"El otro día bajo unas fotos en su cuenta de Instagram y mire a Helga en una de ellas."

"Enserio! Enséñamela!"

Harold sacó su celular del pantalón y busco la foto en la cuenta de su primo.

"Mira está es la foto." Harold le pasó el celular a Arnold.

Arnold inhaló aire y lo exhalo lentamente mirando la foto con su mirada dulce. "Cielos...es mi Helga y tiene mi gorra puesta." Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro. "Pero...con quien está?"

Arnold miró la foto con Helga riéndose bajo la sombra de un árbol con una joven morena de pelo café y un joven blanco de pelo oscuro sentados a lado de ella.

"Quienes son ellos?" Preguntó Arnold con un gesto molesto. "Y quien es él?"

Gerald entró al cuarto mirando a Arnold muy atento con el celular de Harold en sus manos

"Que vez Arnold?" Gerald se acercó para ver la imagen en el celular. "Ala es Helga, y se ve contenta...y tú que andas bien preocupado."

"Pero esta foto fue tomada, cuando?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Creo que mi primo la tomo la semana pasada Arnold."

"Necesito verla para saber que está bien." Añadió Arnold con tristeza en su voz.

"Que no vez su expresión en la foto Arnold. Helga se ve bien." Agrego Gerald.

Arnold suspiro con sus ojos fijos en la foto, y en el joven sentado a lado de Helga.

Al siguiente día después de clases, Helga miraba su correo electrónico encontrando otro mensaje más de Arnold

~ _Helga._

 _No sé qué está pasando ya van cuatro correos que te mando y aún no se de ti. Por favor. Dime algo. Lo que sea. Te está pasando algo o alguien te está molestando? Tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. No me ignores así._

 _Te amo por siempre._

 _Arnold. ~_

"No puedo con esto. Cada vez que veo sus mensajes siento un dolor en mi pecho que no me deja. Porque me escribe como si hubiéramos sido mi pareja. Esto tiene que parar. Le enviaré un mensaje y espero que con esto se aclare todo y el deje de enviarme mensajes."

Helga respiro profundamente y poniendo sus dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora empezó a escribir.

En ese mismo momento Laila estaba en la casa de su mejor amiga mirando las fotos que había mandado el hermano de Jessica desde Alcalá Universidad.

"Qué opinas de las fotos que envío mi hermano?"

Laila estaba acostada en la cama con su rostro iluminado de niña feliz.

"Excelente, estas fotos están súper bien. Están mejor de lo que esperaba. Parece que Helga ya remplazo a Arnold. Definitivamente podemos encender los celos de él con esto."

"Entonces cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Jessica.

"Le enviaré estas dos fotos por email titulado Fotos de Helga, para que no se niegue en abrirla y así se encenderá la llama de la traición."

"Y qué tal Karol? Ya te contestó?"

Laila retorció su boca a un lado en enojo. "Esa estupida tiene la otra prueba que yo necesito. Solamente necesito estar de su buen lado para que me pase las fotos y el video."

"Por qué crees que Karol se esté comportando diferente después de estar con Arnold."

"No sé que traiga en su mente esa pendeja pero...consiguiere la prueba que ella tiene."

"Tú crees que Karol realmente se acostó con Arnold?" pregunto Jessica.

"Intento en no pensar en eso, lo que me interesa son las fotos y el video que tomo ella."

"Laila no crees que estaría mejor en...solamente mandarle a Arnold la foto de Helga y, después dejar el resto por la paz." Sugirió Jessica.

"Mi paz llegará cuando Arnold y Helga terminen con su corazón roto como termine yo!"

"Pero tú no querías a Arnold." Dijo Jessica.

"Yo lo amo! Siempre lo amaré, por eso no lo quiero ver con nadie!"

"Entonces porque estabas con Arnie?"

Laila se levantó el pelo en una coleta diciendo. "Ya te dije hace mucho tiempo porque me acostaba con Arnie y no me quiero volver a repetir."

"Laila...y no quieres intentar otras opciones?"

"Opciones de qué?" Preguntó Laila confundida.

Una llamada entró al celular de Laila interrumpiendo la plática de las amigas.

"Bueno..." contestó Laila. "Karol hasta que me llamas..."

Ese jueves en la noche Helga estaba en su recámara escribiendo un reporte que tenía que entregar al siguiente día. Miraba la hora ya tarde preocupada por no saber nada de Elizer en todo el dia.

Ya le había mandado varios mensajes y él no le contestaba. De pronto recibió un texto de él.

-Estoy con unos amigos.-

-En donde?-

-En la casa de fraternidad Alfa.-

-Cuando regresas?-

-Después llegó-

-Pero cuando llegas?-

Elizer ya no le contesto. Sintiendo una gran decepción y enojo por la burla de él, Helga se levantó con su mirada enfurecida, agarro sus llaves y se salió del cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes, Arnold tenía problemas para conectarse con el internet. "Que está pasando? Será que el internet no está funcionando?"

Dijo Arnold levantándose de su escritorio para bajar a la sala en donde estaba su abuelo dormido enfrente de la televisión sentado en su sofá.

"Abuelo." Arnold Lo movía levemente.

"Uhg...no dejare que me lleven!" Exclamó el abuelo abriendo los ojos alarmado.

"Abuelo estabas soñando."

"Si... soñé que estaba de regreso en la granja del otro lado del mundo, con aquella alta bella alemana pelirroja. Ella utilizaba un vestido transparente negro y...entre la oscuridad de la noche la alemana se me arrimó y bajando mis pantalones me rogaba a gritos que le diera más..."

"Abuelo!"

"Que Arnold! Ya estoy despierto no vez."

"No tenemos internet abuelo."

"Por esa razón me sacaste de mi sueño! Si el internet no funciona después funcionará cual es la prisa!"

"Necesito abrir mi correo electrónico."

"Eso puede esperar." Comento el abuelo intentando en dormirse otra vez en el sillón.

"Abuelo estoy esperando un mensaje de Helga...necesito el internet para abrir mi correo electornico."

"No creo que funcione hoy Shortman, espérate hasta mañana y checa tú correo desde las computadoras de la escuela." Le sugirió el abuelo.

Esa caliente noche Helga busco la dirección de la casa Alfa en el internet y camino las seis largas cuadras para llegar ahí.

Llegando a la inmensa mansión Alfa, Helga encontró varias personas tomadas y música muy fuerte sonando por toda la casa. Algunas mujeres estaban sentadas arriba de unos chavos carcajeándose mientras otras estaban bailando en medio de la sala.

Helga camino por la inmensa casa llena de cuartos sin poder encontrar a Elizer.

"En donde está! Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!" Se quejaba Helga con ardor en su mirada.

"Hey nena quieres tomar algo?" Le Preguntó un joven.

"No gracias. Pero...tienen botellas de agua?"

"Si, ahorita le diré a mi amigo que saque una botella fría de la hielera especialmente para ti."

"Oye conoces a Elizer?" Preguntó Helga.

"Te refieres a Elizer Verdugo?" Preguntó el chavo.

"Si lo conoces?"

El joven se rio. "Tú estás con él?"

"Si soy su novia."

"Ja Ja Ja ja...ese wey no se deja domar por una novia. Pero si, aquí anda...le diré a un amigo que te dirija a donde está...y tienes sed verdad?"

"Si." Respondió Helga cruzando sus brazos.

El joven se fue a la cocina, habló con otro muchacho apuntando a donde estaba Helga parada esperando.

Los dos se murmuraron algo riéndose y planeando. Un joven desconocido se acercó a Helga con la botella de agua fría en sus manos.

"Me dijo mi amigo que buscas a...Elizer. Sígueme, aquí está tu agua." El muchacho alto guiaba a Helga por la mansión mientras ella tomaba de la botella con agua. Después de cruzar un largo oscuro pasillo llegaron a una puerta grande que conducía a un cuarto.

"Elizer está con unos amigos aquí." Le dijo el muchaco abriendo la puerta para que Helga entrada.

Helga dio unos pasos adentro mirando al rededor. "Este cuarto está vacío!"

Los dos muchachos de inmediato se metieron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta mostrando un gesto tenebroso en sus miradas.

"NOOO!!" Gritó Helga en pánico. Mientras los dos hombres la empujaron a la cama.

Helga forcejeo y los patio lo más que pudo. Dándole un golpe bajo a uno y una patada en la costilla al otro. A pesar que eran dos contra ella, Helga no se dejaba. Desgraciadamente al final las patillas que le habían puesto en el bote de agua tomaron efecto, y Helga fue perdiendo su fuerza sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo una enorme borrachera en su cabeza.

Elizer platicaba con sus amigos abajo en el sótano de la mansión cuando un chavo se le acercó.

"Oye Elizer apoco tienes chava?"

"Claro que no...porque preguntas?" Dijo Elizer riéndose por el comentario y dejando la cerveza vacía en la mesa.

"Una rubia entró a la mansión hace un ratito buscándote. Ella le dijo al Blas y Aarón que era tu novia y...la llevaron al cuarto negro disque buscándote...pero ya puedes imaginarte que le van a ser."

Poniendo un rostro de pánico ante sus amigos con los que platicaba. Elizer salió corriendo del sótano, dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía al cuarto negro. Ese oscuro cuarto al final del pasillo que tenía la reputación de tapar con la oscuridad los peores actos de la juventud.

Elizer llegó al cuarto negro abriendo la puerta con un fuerte empujón. Los dos hombres tenían a Helga sobre la cama tirada boca abajo quitándole el pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a su cuerpo.

"DÉJENLA!!" Gritó Elizer con furia en su mirada.

Los dos jóvenes se apartaron de Helga dejando que Elizer se acercara a ella.

"Helga estas bien di algo!?" Preguntó con el cuerpo flojo de ella en sus brazos.

"MENDIGOS PERROS QUE LE DIERON!?!?".

Los dos muchachos confundidos se miraban entre ellos.

"QUE LE DIERON!?!?"

La voz fuerte de Elizer los hizo reaccionar.

"Le...dimos junkies."

"CUANTAS PASTILLAS FUERON!?!?" Preguntó Elizer con su mano sobre el rostro de Helga intentando en despertarla.

"Solamente fueron dos." Respondieron ellos. "No sabíamos que estaba contigo."

"Ella dijo que era mi novia y ustedes quisieron violarla!!" Les reclamo Elizer ajustó los pantalones de Helga e intento en cargarla para sacarla del cuarto.

"Perdón Elizer no sabíamos que realmente era tu novia como tú nunca tienes a nadie...a poco esta chava significa mucho para ti!?"

"Dame tus pinché llames Blas..."

"Para que quieres mi auto?" pregunto Blas espantado.

"Solamente dame tus llaves!" Le exigió Elizer con cólera en la mirada.

"Está bien ten." El joven sacó sus llaves del pantalón y se las entregó.

El joven moreno salió de la mansión con Helga desmayándose en sus brazos. Llego al auto y sentó a Helga en el asiento de enfrente. "Helga reacciona! Vamos Helga despierta!" Elizer la movía para que ella abriera sus ojos.

"Ummm...mmmmm." Helga empezó a mover su cabeza a los lados con sus ojos cerrados.

Preocupado, Elizer se subió al auto apresurado lo prendió y dando una reversa rápida, arrancó de ahí.

Durante el corto camino de regreso a los dormitorios Elizer le seguía hablando a Helga.

"Helga no te duermas...habla...dime, cuál es tu nombre completo!?"

"Mmmm...soy, Helga...G...Pataki." Contestó Helga con sus ojos cerrados.

"Sígueme hablando Helga cuántos años tienes!?"

"Dieci-ocho años." Respondió ella empujando las palabras.

"Helga tengo que pasar primero a comprarte un café negro. Necesito que despiertes. Dime...porque decidiste en venir a Alcalá Universidad!?" Le pregunto Elizer mientras seguía manejando.

Helga tenía sus ojos cerrados sin contestar.

"Contéstame Helga!? Porqué decidiste en venir a Alcalá Universidad!?"

"Quise...venir...para alejarme de...mi romeo."

"Quien es Romeo!?"

"El es el...amor, de mi vida...no hay segundo...que mi corazón, no palpite por...él."

Elizer pasó por la ventanilla de una cafetería y compró un expresó negro. "Si lo amas tanto porque querías alejarte de él?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Mmmmm..."Helga se estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño.

"Helga necesito que no pierdas la conciencia vamos contéstame...porque querías alejarte de él!?" Le pregunto Elizer elevando su voz.

"Quería...pensé...que él no me quería, porque, él tenía a alguien más...y... estaba, equivocada...cabeza de balón, me ama. Pero...ya era demasiado tarde...para transferir...por eso me quiero ir...de esta...pesadilla...para regresar, a sus brazos."

Elizer se quedo pensativo con la respuesta de ella. A pesar que la manejada fue corta, para él se sintió larga. Llego al edificio de dormitorios y sacó a Helga del auto caminando, mientras ella se apoyaba de los hombros de él.

"Helga ya te acuerdas de todo?"

"De que?...no sé nada." Contestó Helga con voz borracha.

"Pero hace un ratito me dijiste que quieres a Romeo."

"A quien!? Nooooo!...Tú estás loco! Tengo cara de Julieta...o que!?"

"Quien soy yo Helga?"

"Tú eres mi...novio y estoy decepcionada de ti, eres un aprovechado y inconsiderado." Dijo Helga con su voz desorientada.

Elizer abrió la puerta del dormitorio entrando al cuarto.

"Me quiero...acostar." Dijo ella acercándose a la cama.

"No Helga siéntate en el sofá...si te duermes ahora te puedes desmayar y...no quiero que algo peor pase, sigue hablando vamos."

"Quieres...que...hable...está bien. Tú no me quieres." Dijo Helga con su rostro triste hacia él.

Elizer se sentó a lado de ella con el café en su mano. "Dale unos tragos al café Helga." Lentamente con cuidado ella daba tragos al vaso.

"Porque, no me quieres Elizer?...será, que nadie me podrá querer...o, comprender...como tú lo dijiste."

Elizer la miraba sus ojos llorosos azules, sabiendo que el corazón y el amor de Helga no era para él. "Estás confundida Helga...tu quieres a alguien más."

"No quiero...a nadie más." Decía ella.

"Anda Helga toma más café."

Helga le dio unos tragos más al café y volvió a decir. "Ya le...mande un mensaje al que me escribia por correo electrónico...y le dije, todo sobre, nosotros."

"Como!?" Preguntó Elizer confundido.

"No te preocupes Elizer...el que tú crees, que amo...no es." Helga recargo su rostro sobre el hombro de él queriendo dormir nuevamente.

"Helga! Abre tus ojos!"

Helga abrió sus ojos un poco intentando en hablar.

"Elizer porque me...rescataste de...esos putos que se...querían pasar conmigo?"

Elizer se pasó las manos por su cabeza pensando que decir. "Porque eres mi novia Helga."

"No." Respondió ella molestándose.

"No que Helga?"

"No lo...soy...mi novio es...alguien más."

Helga recupera y vuelve a perder la memoria, quizás eso quiere decir que ella recuperará su memoria muy pronto. Pensó Elizer.

"Quizás tienes razón Helga."

"Entonces...porque me rescataste?"

"No podía permitir que te hicieran daño."

"Tú...has hecho eso por, otras...chicas?" Preguntó Helga con su voz borracha.

"No, nunca." Respondió Elizer con su mirada hacia el suelo pensando.

"Y...porque por mi sí...que tengo yo, de especial?"

"Helga tu eres una chica encantadora... y muy especial. Cualquier chavo se sentiría feliz de tenerte."

"Y tú?" Preguntó Helga.

"Yo...yo no te merezco." Dijo Elizer con su voz decaída.

"Porque?" Preguntó Helga con sus ojos abriendo y cerrando.

"Porque...yo no puedo darte la relación que mereces."

"Entonces...no me quieres y...nunca podrás entenderme...como dijiste el otro día."

"Yo estaba equivocado sobre lo que dije el otro día. Me...llene de celos cuando probé tus labios sabiendo que tu al final no me corresponderías...Tú corazón no se expresa ante mi...le habla a alguien más, pero, eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos por ti."

"Que sentimientos tienes...por mi?"

Elizer la miró a sus ojos y le respondió. "Yo, te quiero Helga."

Elizer POV

Al decir esas palabras agarre a Helga en mis brazos y la bese. Me sentía diferente y expuesto ante ella. Nunca había dicho esas palabras antes, y en decirlas a una mujer que yo sabía que nunca podrá quererme era...ilógico para mi mente, pero correcto para mi corazón. Yo quería a Helga y...no sabía cuánto tiempo más está falsa relación continuaría. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir querida y apreciada a mi lado...hasta que el día llegara, que ella me dejara.*

Al siguiente día después de la hora de lonche Arnold se apresuró a la clase de computación en donde sabía que podía revisar su correo electrónico.

"Buenas tarde joven Shortman. Puedes creer que ya es viernes." Lo saludó el profesor. "Que bueno que llegaste temprano a mi clase."

"Quería ver si podía revisar algo en mi correo electrónico profesor." Preguntó Arnold ansioso por ver que le había mandando Helga.

"Por supuesto puedes utilizarla."

Arnold prendió la computadora deseoso por lo que podía encontrar en su email. Por un lado pensaba que tal vez Helga no le había contestado como lo hizo toda la semana, pero por otro lado quizás si le contestó. Con su mente pensando muchas posibilidades de lo que podría encontrar, la computadora se prendió con los programas listos para que Arnold aplicara su email y clave para ver su correo privado.

Finamente abrió su email revelando dos correos nuevos. Uno que venida de Helga y otro de un email que él no conocía.

Con su mano tensa por la ansiedad. Arnold movió el ratón para abrió el correo de Helga.

~ _Arnold,_

 _Tú escritura es realmente conmovedora, sin embargo yo no puedo seguir recibiendo tus mensajes. Tú crees en conocerme y en quererme pero estás equivocado, yo nunca estado contigo. Tuve un leve accidente el otro día y sé que perdí algunos recuerdos temporalmente y, tal vez nosotros fuimos amigos o algo más en el pasado pero, yo no tengo ninguna memoria tuya en absoluto, no sé quién eres. Yo tengo a mi novio Elizer y no quiero tener relaciones con nadie en sus espaldas. Parece que tú eres una buena persona pero yo no soy para ti y no soy tuya. Por favor ya no envíes más. Sobre el mensaje que me enviaste de mi teléfono que no servía. Te quiero aclarar, que mi celular nunca estuvo descompuesto, yo simplemente no recibo llamadas tuyas._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Helga. ~_

El corazón de Arnold se congeló en su pecho. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Arnold miraba una y otra vez el menaje de ella sin poder encontrar una repuesta correcta en su mente para comprender y aceptar lo que había leido.

 _Helga perdió su memoria y no me recuerda! Esto no puede estar pasando! Tiene que haber un error! Y quien se hace pasar por su novio?!_ Se decía Arnold como si fuera una horrenda pesadilla en su mente.

Abrió el siguiente mensaje titulado fotos de Helga y la pantalla reveló la imagen que clavó un dolor en su corazón. La foto era de Helga y Elizer abrazándose afuera de la cafetería de la escuela y una segunda imagen de Elizer dándole un beso afectuoso a Helga en su mejilla.

"Arnold estas bien? Te ves pálido." Comento el profesor.

"Profesor tengo una emergencia...tengo que irme!" Arnold cerró su email y salió apresurado del salón.

Los pensamientos le volaban en su mente, él no podía creer lo que había leído. Todos los recuerdos de Helga y él como pareja se estaban contaminando con la imagen de ella entregándole su amor a alguien más.

Arnold bajaba por las escaleras con su mente mostrándole una tormenta de imágenes de Helga amando a otro hombre. Con sus pensamientos atormentándolo Arnold no se dio cuenta que alguien subía por las escaleras y termino cayéndose arriba de una señorita.

"Karol Perdón!" Arnold se levantó con rapidez del suelo. "No te lastime?"

"No Arnold...estoy bien." Arnold la ayudo rápidamente a levantarse y sin decir más se alejó corriendo.

"ARNOLD!... ESPERA!" Le gritó Karol antes que el joven rubio se alejara más.

Arnold se volteó mirandola desde lejos. Karol tenía sus manos sobre su corazón mirando hacia abajo declarando. "Sobre tú pregunta del otro día..." Ella levantó la mirada tímidamente hacia él. "Créeme cuando te digo que tú fuiste, todo un caballero conmigo. Yo solamente te acompañe, mientras te, desahogabas. Eso fue todo lo qué pasó."

"Gracias Karol! Eres una buena amiga." Arnold se volteó y siguió corriendo.

Karol respiro profundamente con su celular en su mano. "Si...buena amiga." Murmuro ella mirando las imágenes en su teléfono.

A unas millas de ahí, Gerald estaba saliendo de la última clase del día acompañado por Phoebe cuando encontró Arnold recargado en su auto esperando a que él llegara.

"Oh no." Dijo Gerald mirando a Arnold.

"Que pasa Gerald?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Ya conozco esa mirada de Arnold, algo paso." Comento Gerald acercándose a su auto. "Hey viejo qué onda."

"El celular de Helga nunca estuvo descompuesto me mentiste!" Exclamo Arnold molesto.

"De que hablas viejo!?" Preguntó Gerald nervioso.

"Hablo que tú y Phoebe me afirmaron que ella no tenía celular por estos días para tapar algo!"

"Tapar que viejo...tal vez hay un mal enten-dido."

"Quien es Elizer!?!?" Exclamó Arnold furioso.

Los rostros de Phoebe y Gerald se congelaron con el nombre.

"Como te enteraste de ese nombre?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Imagínense la sorpresa que recibí cuando Helga me responde todos los emails que le mande diciendo que no me conoce, que tuvo un accidente donde perdió su memoria...y que su novio es Elizer!"

"Helga tuvo un pequeño accidente si pero ella está recuperando su memoria poco a poco." Aseguró Phoebe.

"Y cuando tenían pensado en decirme esto!!" Reclamo Arnold mirando a sus dos amigos.

"Helga se va a recuperar pronto Arnold, estábamos pensando que ella recuperaría su memoria antes que tu tuvieras que enterarte." Contesto Phoebe.

"Como fue que ustedes se enteraron de esto?!" pregunto Arnold.

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron entre ellos.

"Digan algo!!" respondió Arnold elevando su voz.

"Elizer me llamo diciendo que Helga se cayó en la regadera y él no sabia que hacer."

"En la regadera!!! Y que hacia él con ella?!?!" Dijo Arnold alterado.

Gerald se acerco a Arnold diciendo. "Elizer es el compañero de cuarto de Helga...ella lleno su aplicación mal y le dieron un muchacho como compañero."

"Ustedes son mis amigos y tu Gerald, mi mejor amigo y no me querían decir esto!!"

Phoebe se acerco a Arnold "Helga no quería que tú supieras sobre su compañero de cuarto, ella intento todo para salirse de ahí pero no pudo. Por favor Arnold entiende que lo hicimos de la mejor manera."

"De la mejor manera! Todo este tiempo y ustedes me mintieron. Ella no me conoce Gerald! Y no quiere saber nada de mí!!" Exclamó Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas del coraje.

"Pero esto es, algo temporal hermano cuando menos lo esperes ella recuperará su memoria y..."

"Ella está con otro hombre Gerald!! Y piensa que ese desgraciando Elizer es su novio!!"

"El es un buen chico Arnold, y la está respetando." Comentó Phoebe. Gerald le hizo una señal a Phoebe que no dijera más.

"Que!?!? Tú hablas con él Phoebe!!" Exclamó Arnold en cólera.

"Bueno...sí, el me dice cómo está Helga, ella ni siquiera se acuerda de mi. Solamente recuerda su familia y que conoció a Elizer en la universidad..."

"Márcale Phoebe!!" Exigió Arnold en cólera.

Gerald se paró enfrente de Phoebe mirando a Arnold furioso acercándose a ella. "Oye hermano espera primero ponte a pensar bien las cosas."

"A pensar que Gerald!! Elizer está con mi Helga besándola y abrazándola y quizás haciendo con ella...Oh cielos!!...Márcale Phoebe!!" Ordenó Arnold elevando más su voz.

Phoebe pasaba saliva de los nervios mientras le marcaba al celular de Elizer.

"Arnold...Elizer no contesta quizás sigue en clase."

"Dame su número de celular Phoebe!!"

Phoebe le escribió el número de celular de Elizer en un papel y se lo entrego a Arnold.

"A donde vas hermano?!" Le exclamó Gerald mirando como Arnold se alejaba.

"Que que te importa Gerald y no me digas hermano!" Respondió Arnold mientras se dirigió a su auto.

"Espera Arnold estas equivocado si me importa que vas a hacer! Me interesa tu vida aunque no lo creas!"

Arnold paró de caminar y se volteó mirándolo a los ojos diciendo.

"No me digas más Gerald! Yo pensé que realmente eras mi hermano, creí en ti, en cada palabra y concejo que me dabas! Yo nunca pensé que estarías escondiendo la condición de mi Helga en mi cara!...Exponiendo al amor de mi vida a que se acostara y estuviera con otro hombre!!!" Arnold extendió su brazo dándole un puñetazo a Gerald en la cara. Con el fuerte impacto Gerald cayó al suelo sentado atónito por el sorpresivo golpe. "YA NO SOMOS HERMANOS!! Y NO SOY TU AMIGO!!"

Estando Gerald en el suelo, se agarró la quijada sintiendo un gran dolor en su rostro y una culpabilidad inmensa de sus malas decisiones.

"ARNOLD!! TIENES RAZÓN!!" Gritó Gerald deteniendo a su amigo enfrente de su auto. "Hice mal Arnold! Yo debí haberte dicho...y si no me quieres volver a hablar lo merezco."

Arnold no se volteó a mirarlo, abrió la puerta de su auto y se metió. Gerald se levantó del suelo y camino hacia el auto de su amigo antes que el arrancara.

"Té conozco Arnold y se que vas a ir a donde está ella. Tú auto no está en condiciones de llevarte hasta haya...pero el mío sí. Ten llévate mi carro y busca a tu Helga!" Gerald sacó sus llaves y se las enseñó a Arnold a través del vidrio de la puerta del conductor.

Arnold tenía sus manos en el volante pensando.

Apagó su auto y se salió del carro.

"Ten Arnold, mi tanque esta lleno de gasolina te llevará las seiscientas millas y llévate mi celular por si necesitas algo."

Arnold miró los ojos sinceros de su amigo e intercambiaron llaves y Gerald le entregó su celular. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Arnold se encaminó al auto de Gerald, se subió, prendió el motor y partió de ahí.

Esa misma mañana Helga abrió sus ojos mirando que estaba en los brazos de Elizer. Ella podía sentir la respiración tranquila de él sobre su espalda y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Los dos estaban abajo de las cobijas.

 _Por Dios qué me pasó?_ Pensó Helga levantando la cobija, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente vestida, con sus jeans y camisetas rosada puesta.

Se volteó mirando a Elizer profundamente dormido de enfrente. Se acordó de como él la había ignorado el día anterior y como ella se fue a la casa de fraternidad buscándolo.

Tenía memoria de como lo buscaba en la casa y lo que los jóvenes intentaron en hacerle. Se acordaba un poco de como Elizer les gritó a los muchachos mas no tenía memoria de lo demás.

Helga se sentía indignada por lo sucedido y lo jalo de las orejas con fuerza despertándolo.

"Haaaaaaay!" Se quejó Elizer abriendo sus ojos por el jalón duro de su oído.

"Eso es lo que mereces y más todavía por haberme ignorado ayer y haber permitido que esos pendejos se quisieran pasar conmigo!"

Elizer se agarró su oreja roja intentando en tapársela. "Te dije anoche que lo sentía." Exclamó el joven medio dormido.

"Yo no me acuerdo de eso! Y aunque me acordara que tiene! Te la pasarás pidiendo perdón a cada rato en nuestra relación!" Le reclamo Helga.

"En serio...en nuestra relación!" Dijo Elizer con un brillo de gusto en su mirada.

Helga le jalo el otro oído. "Claro que nuestra relación! No quiero tener un novio que se la pase haciendo faltas y pidiendo perdón a cada rato!"

"Haaaaay...no volverá a pasar, lo prometo!" Declaró Elizer con dolor por el jalón duro.

"No me convences!" Respondió Helga con su mirada fuerte.

"Te quiero Helga y no te volveré a lastimar de esa manera!" Exclamó Elizer sintiendo su oreja roja y caliente.

"Me...quieres?" Preguntó Helga abriendo más sus ojos.

"Creo que...después de este jalón que me diste, ya me dejaste dudando." Comentó Elizer con sus manos sobre sus oídos.

"Que!?"

"Bromeó guerita...tu lo sabes."

Helga lo miraba levantando su ceja.

"Esta bien. Quedas disculpado...pero qué pasó anoche que no me acuerdo bien. Solamente se que tú me sacaste del cuarto y..."

"Blas y Aarón pensaron que tú eras...en realidad ya no importa. Yo me las arreglaré con ellos."

"Que pasó exactamente!? Porque creen esos invencibles que se podían aprovechar de cada mujer que entra a esa casa?! Deberían de estar en la carcel por sus actos!"

"Esos dos piensan que todo es un juego. Para la próxima nunca tomes de ninguna botella de agua o bebida que te quieran dar en fiestas. Siempre es mejor que tú prepares tus propias bebidas."

"Yo nunca me imagine que me dragarían esos patanes! Eso es lo que pasó verdad!" Dijo Helga con coraje entre sus dientes.

"Si así pasó...pero como te dije, me las arreglaré con ellos."

"Como te arreglarás?" Preguntó Helga tranquilizándose un poco.

"Yo sabré cómo dirigirme con ellos. Por ahora, ven paraca guerita."

Helga se levantó de la cama.

"No...lo que hiciste ayer de ignorarme todo el día te costara."

Elizer sonrió. "En serio. Cuál es el precio Helga?"

"Después te dire. Por ahora tengo que arreglarme para ir al café con Yalali." Comento Helga encerrándose en el baño.

Después de clases Elizer se encontró con unos amigos afuera de universidad.

"Que te paso ayer Elizer te saliste hecho padre del sótano?" Le pregunto un amigo que estuvo con él durante la fiesta de fraternidad.

"Tuve que hacer algo urgente." Respondió Elizer serio.

"Cagar o que?" Contestó el amigo riéndose de él junto con los otros chavos.

En eso Leo llegó al grupo.

"Me dijeron lo que hiciste ayer Elizer en la casa de fraternidad con Blas y Aarón...no me puedes decir que no quieres a la vieja rubia."

Los muchachos se quedaron callados escuchando.

"El trato está roto Leo. Tú ganas ya no quiero nada...te puedo pagar el dinero y quedó fuera."

Leo se acercó a Elizer mirando su ojos marrones firmes en él. "Te enamoraste de la rubia verdad?"

"Que eres mi madre o que? Yo no tengo que contestarte nada." Le respondió Elizer acercando su rostro a Leo.

Leo sonrió dando unos pasos atrás. "Esta bien...quedas fuera de esta vieja. Le daré el lugar a alguien más."

"Nadie la tocará!" Anunció Elizer enfrente de todos. "Y ya no quiero ser parte del reto...jamás."

Leo miró a los demás diciendo.

"Como se lo abra aflojado que lo cambio tanto."

Elizer le dio un golpe en la cara a Leo. "Te prohíbo que te refieras a ella de esa manera!"

Leo sacó su lengua un poco probando sangre por dentro de su labio. "Esta bien...quieres jugar a ser honesto y caballeroso no te queda Elizer! Porque tarde o temprano terminarás regresando a lo mismo."

Leo se fue caminando del grupo dejando a los demás serios al rededor de Elizer.

"Entonces en donde nos juntamos para ver la pelea de mañana?" Preguntó uno.

Desde lejos Elizer alcanzó a mirar a Aarón y Blas saliendo de un coche cercas de ahí. "Los veos después cuates." Se despidió Elizer del grupo.

"Hey Blas tengo tus llaves?!" Grito Elizer amistosamente acercándose a ellos.

Un muchacho del grupo comentó. "Si que cambió ese bato y por una chava."

"Cambio porque es débil... y yo que le tenía tanto respeto." Comento otro. De pronto el grupo miro a Elizer entregando las llaves con un golpe en el estómago a Blas y otro en el rostro a Aarón.

"Dile eso en su cara wey." Comentó un joven del grupo.

Helga volvió a mirar su correo electrónico después de clase dándose cuenta que Arnold abrió el menaje sin contestarle.

"Párese que ya no enviará nada. Es lo correcto...pero, porque se siente como si estuviera mal."

Helga miraba los emails de Arnold y decidió en volverlos a leer.

~ _Helga, no me as contestado me imagino que sigues molesta conmigo por nuestra última comunicación. Yo se que no es suficiente en comunicarnos únicamente por mensajes y teléfono. Yo también necesito sentir tus besos, tus acaricias y tus dulce bello cuerpo en el mío. Por favor comunícate conmigo por teléfono a mi casa o por email, como sea...yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Arnold.~_

 _~Helga ya van dos mensajes que te escribo y no se que está pasando por tu mente. Todas las noches pienso en ti sintiendo que me falta algo, tengo una ansiedad por dentro que no me deja y es por ti amor. Tú eres mi otra mitad, siempre lo serás. Yo se que tú también sientes ese vacío en ti. Esa falta de querer estar cercas a mi. No me hagas esperar más y escribe._

 _Arnold.~_

 _~Todos los días miró mi correo electrónico esperando en ver tu mensaje y nada. Me tienes muy preocupado amor. No se cómo estás o que está pasando a tu al rededor. Yo nunca dejare de amarte Helga y como te dije tantas veces tu eres mi vida, mi tesoro, yo nunca te perderé, tu eres mía y yo tuyo. ~_

"Porque tiene que escribirme tan hermoso! La manera en que me hace sentir amada y comprendida. Será que Arnold...no el no pudo haber significado tanto para mi. Mejor borraré sus mensajes para nunca volverlos a ver."

Helga puso el ratón sobre el botón de borrar y se quedó pensando.

Duarte el camino largo de la carretera hacia Alcalá Universidad Arnold recordaba la última conversación que tuvo con Helga, las mentiras que Gerald y Phoebe le dijeron y lo que Helga le escribió a él, en el último mensaje.

Arnold intentaba en concentrarse en la manejada y no podía, cada imagen que aparecía en su mente era de como Helga lo besaba, entregando su cuerpo lentamente a él. Arnold no quería imaginarse a su apreciada Helga entregándose de esa manera a alguien más. Pero su mente lo traicionaba mostrándole imágenes de ella en la cama con otro hombre.

"Nooo! Helga nunca podría hacer el amor con alguien más...aunque su mente no recuerde su corazón si me debe de recordar!"

Arnold pensó en el sueño que tuvo unos días antes. Todavía podía ver a Helga entre las flores con su mirada perdida diciéndole.

"Tú sabes quién soy, solo tú guardas mi corazón...no lo olvides."

Arnold apretaba el volante con sus manos intentando en borrar las imágenes de Helga entregándose a alguien más, con las palabras que ella le confesó en sus sueños.

"Por eso soñé eso...mi corazón me estaba dando una advertencia. Por Dios! Helga volvió a perder su memoria y esta vez yo no estuve ahí para ayudarla. Quizás todo esto es mi culpa, yo debí haberle llamado esa mañana aunque yo supiera que ella me contestaría molesta. Quizás por eso tuve ese accidente porque estaba pensando en mi."

En ese momento Arnold se acordó de su celular que había perdido señal desde muy temprano ese día.

"Quizás Helga me estuvo llamando y enviando mensajes y yo...nunca le contesté. Tal vez por eso ella tuvo el accidente porque estaba distraída pensando en mi? Y... si Elizer le hizo daño?...Pero si Helga tuvo el accidente en la bañera como fue que él...maldicion! No puedo con esto!!"

Las horas lentamente pasaban sin darle a Arnold un minuto de alivio a su aflicción.

Finalmente después de un largo duro camino Arnold llegó al territorio universitario. El campus era más grande de lo que él se imaginó. Habían estudiantes por todos lados, caminando a los restaurantes, la biblioteca y el parque grande del área. Arnold miraba varios edificios grandes al rededor del campus con miles de dormitorios.

"Cielos! Por donde empezaré a buscarla!?"

En ese instante Arnold se acordó del celular de Gerald y le marcó a Helga.

"Por favor contesta Helga." Decía Arnold con el celular en su mano.

El celular de ella sonaba sin conectarse al buzón de voz.

Miró el teléfono de Elizer escrito en el papel que le dio Phoebe y le marcó.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Con cada timbre que el celular daba el corazón de Arnold se agitaba más y más, sabiendo que le estaba marcando al muchacho que te tenía, al amor de su vida.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Vamos contesta desgraciado!" Dijo Arnold con su voz enfurecida.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Bueno." La voz gruesa de un joven contestó el teléfono.

"Tú eres Elizer?" Preguntó Arnold con su voz firme.

"Si, quien habla?"

Las manos de Arnold le sudaron por la ansiedad.

"Esta Helga contigo?" Preguntó Arnold con su voz dura.

"Quien es?" Volvió a preguntar Elizer.

"Dime si Helga esta contigo!?" La voz firme de Arnold incómodo a Elizer.

"Si no me dices quien eres no tengo porque contestar tus preguntas." Le respondió Elizer.

Arnold respiro profundamente intentando en no perder la paciencia ante el hombre que el sabía, que había tenido a Helga en sus brazos.

"Mi nombre es Arnold, soy el novio de Helga. Estoy aquí en el campus y no me iré sin ella!!"

 **Notas de autor:**

 **El** **día finalmente llegó, Arnold esta en Alcalá campus con un solo propósito en su mente. Que hará Elizer ante eso?**

 **Este capituló tuvo mucha drama y revelaciones. Arnold miró el mensaje de Helga revelando la terrible verdad. Ella no sabe quien es el.**

 **También reveló las mentiras de Gerald y Phoebe. Pero más que todo, la traición de su mejor amigo Gerald. Phoebe hacia lo mejor a como ella se imaginó que era correcto. Pero era deber de Gerald en decirle a su mejor amigo la verdad de su novia.**

 **Por el lado de Elizer y Helga. Hubieron problemas. Elizer no sabe como comunicarse con una pareja. Más la mala reputación de como él se burla de las mujeres a su alrededor lo persiguen. Las personas que lo conocen saben que cualquier mujer de Elizer no es para darle respeto y por poco, Helga paga él precio máximo de esto.**

 **Con un gran susto de lo que pudo haber sucedido, Elizer reveló un secreto que ni siquiera el había comprendido. El nunca fue sincero con ninguna mujer, no conocía el respeto, mucho menos el amor hacia alguien. Pero parece que algo cambio en el corazón de él. Y por Helga, Elizer está dispuesto a hacer lo que nunca hizo por nadie.**

 **Este capituló estuvo intenso y no hemos terminado aun hay más por venir.**

 **Les agradesco su atención en mi historia y el respeto hacia la presentación de cada uno de mis capítulos.**

 **Los dejó por ahora y hasta el próximo capituló.**

 **P.S**

 **La tormenta llegó a Alcalá Universidad y en el próximo capituló veremos los truenos.**


	23. Capitulo 22

Helga POV

Era viernes nuevamente, esta semana estuvo muy difícil para mí, a menos así lo sentí. Mi día inicio con un dolor de cabeza por la droga que me dieron la noche anterior. Todavía estoy molesta por lo que me pasó esa noche y todo por estar buscando a mi novio. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si él no estuviera en esa casa de fraternidad rodeado de personas ignorantes. Sin embargo, fui muy afortunada que Elizer pudo sacarme de esa mansión de infierno antes que ellos pudieran hacerme algo.

Pensándolo todo bien, las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peor, debo de admitir que Elizer me cuido muy bien el jueves por la noche, hasta se quedó dormido en mi cama. El dijo que yo no me quise quedar sola. Quizás si le dije eso. No me acuerdo de la plática que mantuve con él ayer, pero... me imagino que conversamos sobre nuestra relación.

Elizer me demostró esta mañana sus intensiones de querer cambiar y ser un mejor novio para mí. Incluso no me dejaba salir del cuarto hasta no tirarme en la cama una vez más y besarme. Sus besos y sonrisa me daban un momento de felicidad...tan solo un momento, ya que mi ansiedad de sentirme diferente no me dejaba.

Toda la semana había tenido visiones de alguien que no conocía, mi mente era como un rompecabezas mostrándome tan solo piezas de algo que yo no podía ver. Será que es normal en sentirme de esta manera? Será que las piezas que mi mente me muestra sean algo importante? Porque será que aunque teniendo a mi novio conmigo me sigo sintiéndome sola?...Más aparte las cartas que recibí por email no dejaban de atormentar mi mente.

Desde que me salí del dormitorio para encontrarme con Yalali en la cafetería, no dejaba de pensar en todas las bellas palabras de amor que me escribió el desconocido Arnold, realmente tocaron mi corazón. Quien es el? Y porque me escribe de esa manera? La escritura en sus cartas llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi, que me conoce él que tan solo con una palabra toca mi corazón?

Después del desayuno Yalali me platicaba sobre sus planes con Leo para el fin de semana. Pero yo no podía enfocarme en la conversación. Las cartas de Arnold seguían sonando en mi mente como una melodía de canción de amor, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Yo no sé quien sea él o como se escuche su voz, pero en tan solo recordar su declaración en sus cartas era como si él mismo me las leyera.

"Tú crees que para esta próxima cita debería de llevar mi amistosa relación al siguiente nivel con Leo?" Me preguntó Yalali, mientras tomábamos cafe esa mañana.

"Hugh? Perdón...que dijiste Yalali?"

"Helga estás pensando en otra cosa o...más bien, en alguien más?"

"Pienso sobre...lo que me pasó ayer por la anoche en la casa de fraternidad." Le mentí, no quería que ella descubriera una inseguridad en mi.

"Si, que mala onda por eso amiga, pero...realmente estas pensando en eso?"

"Porque crees que pienso sobre alguien más. Quizás estoy pensando sobre... el examen que tendremos hoy...o sobre Elizer."

"Entonces no piensas sobre Elizer?"

 _Diablos es tan obvio que pienso en alguien más!?_ Pensaba. "No...pero, si pienso en él también. No es como si toda mi mente está en alguien más porque no."

Yalali se me quedó mirado callada, podía ver que analizaba mis gestos pensando en algo.

"No te entendí nada amiga. Que escondes Helga? Te pasó algo en estos días que no me hayas dicho?"

Yalali no tenía porque saber sobre las cartas de amor que me envió Arnold por email. "Lo único que me pasó fue esa desagradable experiencia en esa casa de fraternidad."

"Si tu lo dices Helga...así que te dijo Elizer que él hablaría con esos patanes que intentaron en aprovecharse de ti anoche."

"Eso es lo que él me dijo. No tengo idea como Elizer hablara con ellos sobre ese tema pero confío en él."

"Y que planes tienes para el fin de semana?"

"Hoy por la tarde Elizer tiene practica de fútbol y...estamos planeando en ir al cine más noche."

"Entonces Elizer está reservando tiempo para ti."

"Si...toda la semana estuvo un poco distante conmigo pero... creo que todo será diferente entre nosotros."

"De que manera diferente?" Me pregunto mi amiga como dudando de mis palabras.

"El será más...detallista con nuestra relación."

"No quiero arrebatar tu ilusión Helga...pero, nadie cambia."

"El lo hará por mí." Le conteste.

"Porque estas tan segura de eso?"

Me pregunto Yalali como buscando una razón para que nosotros no estemos juntos.

"Elizer me dijo que me quiere."

"Y...le creíste!?" me pregunto sorprendida con sus ojos abiertos como no creyendo que Elizer, mi propio novio, pudiera quererme.

"Que tienes contra mi novio Yalali?!" me moleste, era claro para mí que ella sabía algo de él que tal vez yo no conocía.

"Helga...ya es viernes prácticamente llevas una semana así."

"Como que así...a que te refieres?" odiaba los rodeos, y Yalali se estaba comportando extraña conmigo.

"Desde que tuviste el accidente has perdido...cierta parte de tu memoria."

"Lo que tú me quieres decir es que Elizer me engaño en el pasado o...que me engaña todavía y yo no me acuerdo! Eso es lo que me quieres decir!? Solamente eso me faltaba que mi maldita memoria no se acuerde de las traiciones de mi novio!"

"No necesariamente Helga...yo solo decía que parece que no te acuerdas de muchas cosas y..."

"Entonces porque no me las dices ya!" me levante de la mesa alterándome.

"Mira Helga olvídalo...yo no quería que te pusieras de esa manera...Elizer nunca te engaño y...si él te quiere y está dispuesto a hacer cambios en su vida por ti, qué bueno."

"No Yalali ahora me dices toda la maldita verdad!" Le insistí con los nervios en punta.

"La verdad Helga es...si tu eres feliz con él que bueno. Eso es lo importante...solamente te voy a preguntar algo...y no te molestes mas por esto, solamente es una pregunta."

Crucé mis brazos sabiendo que seguramente Yalali me preguntaría algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero estaba dispuesta a contestarle para aclarar cualquier duda de ella.

"Pregúntame...te estoy esperando."

"Helga quieres a Elizer?"

"Que pregunta tan estúpida." Como lo pensé yo.

"Si es estúpida, contéstala cual es el problema!" Me respondió Yalali levantándose del asiento.

Cerré mis ojos pensando en los besos de Elizer, en sus ojos marrones mirándome cada vez que me abrazaba buscando más y más de mi. Incluso, me acorde de cómo el otro día cuando estaba buscando una blusa en mis cajones, él se me arrimo por atrás saliendo de la ducha, con su toalla enrollada en sus caderas queriendo seducirme. Elizer era un juguetón coqueto conmigo y,me agradaba su compañía.

"Contesta la estúpida pregunta Helga!" me reclamo Yalali recordándome que ella esperaba una respuesta.

"Es obvio que lo quiero Yalali. Ya, contenta." Me volví a sentar en mi asiento.

"Todavía no has tenido relaciones con el verdad?" Me pregunto mi amiga seria.

"Y si tuviera relaciones con él cambiaría algo!?"

"No cambiará nada supongo."me respondió ella.

"Ya te había dicho Yalali, quiero que mi primera vez sea...especial y romántica."

Mi amiga agarro su mochila con una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro diciendo. "Romántico no es suficiente palabra para describir lo que tú deseas para tu primera vez Helga, y dime...porque sigues utilizando ese gorro azul viejo y camiseta roja de rayas?"

"Esta camiseta roja y gorro azul son mis favoritos, que tienen de malo?"

"Oh nada...solo que, te recuerdan a alguien, por eso inconscientemente lo sigues utilizando."

Con esas últimas palabras Yalali se salió de la cafetería dejándome sola en la mesa, pensando en ese último comentario que expreso.

Tal vez me equivoque y Elizer no es el que esconde un engañó...sino yo.

Será que Yalali sabe quien es Arnold? Y que tiene que ver mi gorra y camiseta preferida con todo esto? Quizás pensaba demasiado. Inhale profundamente intentando en despejar mi mente. Después de todo, me esperaba un largo día.

Me pregunto si Arnold me mando otro mensaje? Que estoy diciendo...Que importa si me envío otro. Pero...si me lo mando?...Que me abra contestado?...Diablos necesito pasar a la biblioteca primero, necesito revisar mi correo electrónico. No sabía porque pero, deseaba en escuchar más de él. *

Elizer POV

Después de salir de clases y regresar las llaves del auto que me prestaron, tuve practica de fútbol. Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando llegué a mi dormitorio. En el momento que entre al cuarto encontré a Helga acostada en la cama boca abajo escribiendo.

Ella tenía puesto su short rabón blanco con su blusa rosa pastel de tirantes puesta. Estaba descalza con sus pies elevados en el aire moviéndolos con el ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos. La miraba tan sencilla, hermosa seductora. Su cuerpo se miraba deseado en ser tocado. Me quite los tennis y me acerqué, dejando caer mi cuerpo lentamente sobre ella.

"Elizer, cuando llegaste?" Me pregunto ella, con su mirada en la libreta muy atenta a lo que escribía.

"Apenas llegue...no quería dejar a mi novia esperándome mucho tiempo." Le murmuré presionándola abajo de mi cuerpo.

"No es bueno que hagamos esto." Me dijo ella con el lápiz todavía en su mano.

"Hacer que? Tú puedes seguir escribiendo mientras yo...me sigo acomodando contigo." Le dije sintiendo el calor de su redondo suave trasero frotando mi verga.

"Elizer...ya sabes que no podemos... hacer nada, no puedo perder mi virginidad de esta manera."

"Y no la perderás Helga. Te lo dejare ir por atrás bien sabroso y comoquiera continuarás siendo virgen. No es eso lo que tú quieres?" Le susurré con una sonrisa.

"Que! Como crees que yo dejare que esa sea mi primera vez!?" Reclamo ella apenada con sus mejillas rosadas.

El calor del cuerpo de Helga me encendía la cabeza, la deseaba al máximo, quería quitarle toda su ropa y darle toda mi verga con fuerza hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Nuca había deseado a nadie de esta manera. Ella se había convertido en la adrenalina de mi cuerpo y anhelaba en probar su sabor.

Yo sabia que ella estaba confundida, sabía que no recordaba parte de ella misma, pero en ese punto en donde me tenía, no me importaba. Ella era mi novia y yo...aunque se que no soy digno de tenerla, quiero hacerla mía.

Quiero...que ella me sienta en su cuerpo hasta no poder más...quizás eso es todo lo que necesita para amarme. Para desearme y sentirme en su corazón.

Estando arriba de ella, la agarre de sus caderas y apreté mi verga sobre su trasero para que ella sintiera lo duro que me tenía. "Mira como me tienes" le murmuré mientras pasaba mi lengua por su oído.

"Eli-zer...no podemos..." me respondió ella suavemente.

"Si podemos Helga...nadie nos impedirá que estemos juntos hoy...déjame ser tu hombre en la cama. Déjame darte, placer."

Tenía la verga dura al máximo, ya la quería penetrar y sentir su caliente ardor por dentro. Resbale mis manos por abajo de su blusa, frotando sus pechos por arriba de su brazier. Podía mirar a Helga insegura pero sabía que solamente haciéndola mía soltaría su amor.

"Elizer no...por favor. Podemos...esperar un poco antes de hacerlo."

"Para que esperar lo que necesita tu cuerpo Helga...no me dejarás ser tu hombre?" Le pregunté mientras besaba su cuello.

"Claro que si...pero no de esta manera." Me respondió ella mordiendo su rosado labio.

Me levante un poco y la voltee para que me mirara a los ojos. Tenía su cuerpo abajo de mi lista para ser tomada, apreté mis caderas entre sus piernas para que sintiera lo duro que lo tenía a través de la tela de sus shorts.

"Me sientes Helga." Le dije apretando su cuerpo.

Con sus ojos cerrados gimió.

"Arno..." Al instante Helga abrió sus ojos azules en pánico como si hubiera mirado un fantasma, o tal vez...recordó algo.

Con su rostro espantado se levantó de la cama poniendo sus manos sobre su cara. "Porque me pasa esto!?" Reclamo ella.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

Me senté en la cama pensando muchas cosas, y mi celular no paraba de sonar.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

"Que miraste Helga?" Le pregunté mirando a mi rubia frustrada con sus manos tapando su rostro. No sabía si estaba llorando, o que le pasaba.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia ella. "Helga...dije algo que no te gusto?"

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

Y el maldito celular que no paraba de sonar.

"No fue eso." Me contestó ella quitando sus manos de su rostro.

"Entonces?" Le pregunté. Yo no era paciente con nadie pero ella, se estaba convirtiendo en mi excepción.

"Toda esta semana me estado sintiendo...diferente. Yalali dice qué hay muchas cosas que no me acuerdo y..."

 _Ring...Ring..._

El timbre del teléfono me hizo perder la paciencia. "Maldito celular, como interrumpe! Quien me estará llamando!?"

Agarre el teléfono y mire un número desconocido con una clave de área parecida a la de Phoebe...y me extrañó.

"Mejor contesta Elizer puede de que sea una emergencia o algo importante." Me dijo Helga.

Quizás ella necesitaba un minuto sola para relajarse un poco...quizás yo me equivoque presionándola a que se acostara conmigo.

"Está bien Helga, tomaré la llamada en el pasillo." Me salí de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me volteé preguntándole. "Todavía quieres ir al cine conmigo?" Ella se sentó en el sillón y me miró, dándome una leve sonrisa con sus ojos tristes.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Entonces me bañare rápido para irnos." Le conteste.

Me salí del cuarto para tomar la llamada del idiota que no paraba de molestar. "Bueno." Le contesté con un tono molesto.

"Tú eres Elizer?" Me pregunto el muy idiota como si no supiera a quien le está marcando.

"Si, quien habla?" Le pregunté.

"Esta Helga contigo?" Y que diablos le importa al idiota sobre Helga!

"Quién es?" Le volví a preguntar, como cree que le diré algo sobre ella.

"Dime si Helga está contigo!?"

Cuando me volvió a preguntar más fuerte me desespero.

"Si no me dices quien eres no tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas!"

Lo podía escuchar respirando con fuerza por el teléfono sin decir nada, ya le iba a colgar cuando respondió.

"Mi nombre es Arnold, soy el novio de Helga. Estoy aquí en el campus y no me iré sin ella!"

No esperaba en que fuera él. Como piensa que tiene el derecho de hablarme a mi celular y reclamarme en llevarse a Helga!

"Desperdiciaste tu tiempo en venir." Le dije directamente "Helga no sabe quién eres. Para ella yo soy su único novio...y no permitiré que una persona que ella no conozca se la lleve de mi lado."

El tenía que saberlo, Helga no lo necesita y no tiene porque regresar con alguien que ella ni siquiera sabe que existe.**

Arnold sentía su corazón golpeando su pecho con agresión. Apretó sus manos del coraje sintiendo el oxígeno pesado intentando en entrar a sus pulmones diciendo.

"Ella sabrá quién soy en el momento que me vea!...y ni tú, ni nadie impedirá que me la lleve!"

"Te crees muy seguro de eso!?" Le respondió Elizer "Si piensas que puedes intimidar con tus amenazas estás muy equivocado. Helga está conmigo si...pero no te la soltare!"

Arnold respiraba con fuerza intentando en hablar a pesar del coraje que apretaba sus dientes.

"Helga es mi novia y ella me ama tanto como yo a ella! Te arrepentirás por a verte metido en nuestra relación!"

Elizer soltó una risa leve de burla."Ella me metió voluntariamente colgándose de mi cuello y entregándome su amor...mientras ella me siga dando su calor, yo no retrocederé en lo que ella me pida que le dé!"

"Helga no te entrego nada! Tu la estás engañando haciéndola pensar que tú eres su novio! Eres un mendigo mentiroso ladrón!...DIME EN DONDE ESTÁ HELGA!" Reclamó Arnold desde el carro en donde estaba parqueado con un gesto de dolor y furia en su mirada.

"Entonces tú no sabes en donde esta nuestro, dormitorio." Contesto Elizer con un tono de burla.

"YO LA ENCONTRARÉ!...Y CUANDO LO HAGA TÚ..."

"No te tengo miedo cabron!" Le respondió Elizer en furia. "En el momento que intentes en llevarte a Helga te toparás conmigo. Mejor ten un poco de dignidad y regresa de donde viniste, busca a otra vieja qué hay muchas y olvídate de Helga que ella no te necesita para satisfacerla. Para eso me tiene a mí!"

Los ojos verdes de Arnold se abrieron del pánico por escuchar la dura realidad. Helga estaba con alguien más, y él la hacía suya.

Antes que Arnold pudiera contestar Elizer colgó la llamada bloqueando el número por completo.

Sin poder respirar o pensar bien, Arnold se salió del auto con sus manos sobre su cabeza mirando la oscuridad de la noche sobre el enorme territorio universitario, sabiendo que en algún lado Helga estaba en los brazos de alguien más.

"Helga! Estoy aquí por ti amor. Dime cómo encontrarte!" Suplicaba el joven rubio en desesperación con su mirada perdida sobre la oscura noche.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Este capituló solamente crecía y crecía...hay tanto por ver. Decidí en dejar esta parte primero y esta misma semana soltaré la siguiente parte.**

 **Este capituló fue intenso y revelador. El POV de Helga y Elizer fueron muy interesante que merecía su propio espacio de capituló. La conversación de Elizer y Arnold no fue nada buena. Los dos demostraron fortaleza de diferentes maneras.**

 **Gracias por su espera y paciencia. Por favor pongan un comentario para recordarme en bajar los capítulos en esta pagina. ;)**


	24. Capitulo 23

Helga miró a Elizer regresar al cuarto con su rostro tenso con el celular en su mano.

"Quien era?" Preguntó ella.

"Nadie importante." Respondió Elizer acercándose a ella.

"Y porque te vez...molesto?"

"Me cae mal que me estén jodiendo tanto en el celular a que conteste. Pero dime...que te dijo Yalali exactamente?" Preguntó Elizer acariciando la mejilla de ella.

"Dijo que desde que tuve el accidente en la bañera perdí parte de mi memoria."

"Y tú crees eso?"

"No sé qué creer." Helga suspiro. "Elizer...me has dicho toda la verdad sobre...nosotros?"

El joven de pelo café pasó saliva con su mirada hacia abajo. "Piensas que te escondo algo?"

"En ocasiones me siento confundida sobre muchas cosas, necesito saber la verdad sobre nosotros."

"Que realidad Helga? Quieres que te diga que nosotros nunca fuimos novios, que ni siquiera éramos amigos...y que tú mente inventó todo."

Helga lo miraba asombrada con sus ojos azules atentos en él y de pronto, sonrió. "Deja de andar con juegos Elizer."

"Helga...porque me miraste de esa manera cuando estábamos en la cama y te levantaste espantada?"

Helga cerró sus ojos recordando lo que miró en ese momento.

Los ojos verdes pasionales de un joven mirándola diciendo.

" _Me sientes...Helga_ "

"Por un momento te mire ojos verdes."

"Verdes?" Preguntó Elizer confundido.

"Es ridículo verdad." Dijo Helga apenada.

Elizer la abrazó "Como te sientes conmigo Helga?"

"Te refieres a nuestra relación?"

"Si"

"Me gusta estar contigo. Solo que en ocasiones...mi imaginación se burla de mi."

Elizer movió su cabeza a los lados negando el comentario de ella.

"Lo único que debes de saber Helga es...que te quiero, y mientras quieras seguir siendo mi novia yo estaré aquí para ti."

Helga lo abrazó con fuerza presionando su rostro sobre su pecho.

"Aunque no me sienta lista para tener relaciones?"

Elizer inhaló aire presionando el cuerpo de ella a él. "No te quiero forzar a estar conmigo Helga...pero, seguiré persistiendo en que me entregues tu cuerpo." Le contesto con su sonrisa coqueta de lado.

"Ándale báñate. Que hueles a machó sudado."

El joven se carcajeó "Que...te prende mi aroma de hombre?"

"Aaaaaaa...no." Respondió Helga alejándose de él con un suave empujón.

A dos cuadras de ahí Arnold estaba en una cafetería tomando una soda y hablando con Gerald por el teléfono.

"Que bueno que Phoebe te prestó su celular Gerald." Dijo Arnold con el celular pegado en su oído.

"Y que bueno que me conteste Arnold."

"Oye Gerald...ahora que lo pienso te dije cosas que..."

"No lo menciones Arnold. Yo me equivoqué y...te quería ayudar a como fuera."

"Gracias hermano." Agradeció Arnold con su mirada sincera.

"Mejor vamos a cambiar de tema...no soy bueno para platicas cómo estás. Siempre qué pasó cuando llegaste."

"Le llame a...Elizer y me contestó."

"Que te dijo viejo?"

Arnold pasó su mano por su pelo pasando saliva con su mirada angustiada. "El tiene a mi Helga Gerald y...me dijo que Helga no me conoce y ...que no la soltara."

"Que desgraciados el guey...y como le harás."

"No tengo idea...estoy tan cercas de Helga y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Siento que...la pierdo más y más con las horas...yo no puedo permitir que me la roben por una mentira!" Dijo Arnold apretando sus dientes con coraje y dolor.

"Alguien debe de conocer a Helga en el campus. Llámale a Harold y comunícate con el primo de él, el que toma fotos en el campus. Quizás el té pueda ayudar a encontrar a Helga."

En ese momento Arnold miró el rostro conocido de alguien. "Gerald...te acuerdas de esa foto que me enseñó Harold?"

"Si viejo, porque."

"Estoy mirando a unas de las personas. Te hablo después."

"Órale viejo, suerte."

Arnold se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia una joven que conversaba con otra muchacha en una mesa.

"Perdón señorita?"

La joven se volteó mirando al muchacho rubio de ojos verdes atrás de ella.

"Si." Contestó ella.

"Tú conoces a Helga verdad, te mire en una foto con ella."

"En una foto?" Preguntó ella desconfiando de él.

"Perdón, quise decir. Conozco a un joven que toma fotos del campus y...en una de esas fotos saliste tu con Helga. La conoces?"

"Claro que la conozco es mi mejor amiga."

"Oh cielos! En serio! No tienes idea que feliz estoy en saber que la conoces bien. Yo soy Arnold, el novio de Helga!"

"Tú...como puedo estar segura que tú eres el novio de ella." Dijo la joven morena.

"Mi novia se llama Helga G Pataki. Ella es rubia de ojos azules, le regale un osito antes que se viniera para acá y...le di mi cachucha azul y playera roja para que me recordara. Ella es...medía gruñónsita en ocasiones y dice criminal todo el tiempo."

"Tú eres cabeza de balón!?" Respondió Yalali con una sonrisa.

"Si soy yo!" Arnold se enrojeció.

"Helga me platicaba tanto de ti, pero nunca me enseñó una foto tuya. Ella siempre era sobre protectora con las imágenes de ustedes. Nunca me imagine que fueras tan rubio como ella y alto...wow, déjame te veo bien."

"Perdón cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Que modales tengo. Disculpa, yo soy Yalali."

"Yalali, si me acuerdo Helga mencionar tu nombre cuando platicábamos. Sabes en donde esta el dormitorio de ella?"

"Aaaammmmmm...este." _No le puedo decir en donde está el cuarto de Helga y Elizer...ellos son capaz de pelearse a muerte_. "Noooo, conozco su dormitorio. Ella siempre viene al mío o al de Ariel."

"Ariel? Quien es el!?" Preguntó Arnold frustrado.

"Ariel es amigo de Helga también. Helga nunca te hablo de él?"

"No. Solamente te menciono a ti una o dos veces. En donde puedo encontrar a Ariel? Quizás el sabe algo más sobre el paradero de Helga."

"No puedo decirte en donde vive sin que él me dé permiso de compartir su dirección o teléfono. Dame tiempo para hablar con Ariel primero."

"Le puedes llamar a Helga por favor Yalali."

La joven morena miró al rededor angustiada y se levantó de la mesa jalando a Arnold del brazo a una área más privada de la cafetería.

"Arnold...Helga tuvo un accidente hace unos días y..."

"Ya se sobre eso Yalali. Me enteré hoy que Elizer comparte el cuarto con ella y que Helga piensa que él es su novio. Hace un rato hablé con él y no me quiere ayudar con Helga. No se que hacer para poder hablar con mi novia!"

Arnold cerró sus ojos en frustración pensando en lo que Elizer le estaba haciendo a la mujer que él amaba.

"Porfavor Yalali ayúdame. Helga es, el amor de vida...no puedo estar sin ella. Nadie merece vivir en una mentira. Helga necesita saber la verdad y se que cuando me mire, se acordara de mi."

"Tienes razón Arnold." los ojos tristes de Arnold conmovieron el corazón de ella ". Te voy a decir la verdad. Aunque se que te va a doler tienes que saberlo...aunque no parezca en ocasiones, Elizer es una buena persona y él respetaba en tener a Helga como compañera de cuarto aunque los dos iniciaron con muchos disgustos y pleitos. Con las semanas empezaron a mejorar su relación de rommies pero...muchas cosas an cambiado desde que Helga perdió su memoria, parece que...Elizer se enamoró de Helga en estos días y no será fácil, en que él deje que la veas."

Arnold apretó sus manos de la rabia que sentía por dentro. "No me importa que siente ese desgraciado mentiroso cobarde! Helga es mía, ella es mi novia y no dejare que él se ponga entre nosotros."

"Llámale a Helga Yalali, por favor."

La joven sacó su celular y lo miró insegura de cuál sería la mejor manera de ayudar al joven rubio.

"No tengo mucha batería Arnold. Te daré mi número de teléfono y...veré cómo la puedas ver."

"Necesito verla Yalali. Hoy mismo!"

"Ya es noche Arnold y de seguro Helga ya está dormida."

"Dormida con él!?" Dijo Arnold angustiado.

"No ella duerme en su cama y él...en la suya."

"Como lo sabes!?"

 _Buena pregunta. Quizás Helga a hecho más cosas con Elizer y ella no me a querido decir_. Pensaba Yalali.

"No te angusties más...descansa y veré en cómo se puedan encontrar."

"Gracias por tu ayuda."

"De nada Arnold, mañana será un mejor día. Este es mi número de celular. Mándame un mensaje para guardar tu número...Bueno, te veo después, mi amiga me está esperando."

"Yalali. Helga hablaba mucho de mi antes que perdiera su memoria?"

"Todo el tiempo Arnold y cada vez que hablaba de ti, se iluminaban sus ojos. Yo siempre le dije a Helga lo suertuda que era por haber encontrado el amor contigo."

Arnold sonrío suavemente pensando en su amada Helga. "Esperare tu llamada Yalali."

Después de despedirse de Arnold, Yalali le mando un mensaje urgente a Helga.

-Helga en donde estas?-

-En el cine con Elizer-

-Te a llamado alguien que no conozcas?-

-No. Porque preguntas?-

-Que planes tienes para mañana?

-Mañana queremos ir a bailar a la cueva. Vas a ir también tú?

-Quizás si, un rato. -

-Entonces irás con Elizer a la cueva. Como a que horas?-

-Ya en la noche. Porque tantas preguntas?-

-No más-

-Que traes Yalali? -

-Nada. Después hablamos.-

-Disfruta la película-

Helga volteó a mirar a Elizer que le había tomado una foto repentinamente.

"Para que me tomas foto?"

"Para tener el recuerdo que yo no soy el único que anda texteando cuando estamos en una cita."

"Solo te dije eso una vez."

"Eso es lo que tú crees." Respondió Elizer poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Más noche después de salir de la cafetería Yalali llegó al dormitorio de Ariel, que el compartía con otro muchacho. Le llamo al celular para que le abriera la puerta.

"Bueno."

"Ariel soy yo ábreme." Le dijo Yalali por el celular.

"Que hora es?" Preguntó Ariel medio dormido.

"Las 11:30 de la noche."

"Y quieres que te abra a estas horas. Para que?" Susurró Ariel por el teléfono.

"Solo ábreme." Insistio Yalali.

Ariel se levantó para dejar entrar a Yalali.

"No hagas mucho ruido mi compañero de cuarto está dormido."

"Entonces salte un poco para hablar afuera." Sugirió ella.

"Claro que no. No estoy vestido para salir al pasillo."

"Tú que te fijas."

"Me voy a acostar. Espero que tu presencia sea para algo importante."

Ariel regresó a su cama y se acosto abajo de las cobijas.

Yalali se metió abajo de las cobijas con él entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

"Espero que no te quedes toda la noche nena a mi me gusta mi espacio cuando duermo." Comento Ariel volteándose para darle la espalda.

Yalali se apretó al cuerpo de él para murmurarle en su oído.

"El novio de Helga está en el campus, me encontró en la cafetería y quiere que le ayude para hablar con Helga."

"Que!?" Dijo Ariel un poco fuerte volteándose para mirar a Yalali de enfrente.

"Shishssssss." Advirtió el roomie en la cama de arriba.

"El dice que Helga merece saber toda la verdad. Incluso Arnold le marcó a Elizer, pero él se rehusó a que Arnold la mirara."

"Obvio Yalali."

"Entonces tú estás con Elizer?" Murmuro ella.

"No...Arnold tiene que hablar con Helga pero es claro que Elizer no le va a ayudar."

"Entonces que propones?" Susurró Yalali.

"Mañana invitaremos a Helga al parque a caminar con nosotros, y le diremos a Arnold que nos encuentre ahí. Entre los tres le diremos a Helga toda la verdad y dejaremos que ellos dos terminen de hablar juntos."

"Tú sabes cómo es Helga. Que pasará si ella nos manda a todos a la jodida."

"Esperemos que no." Murmuró Ariel. "Pero yo estoy con Arnold. Helga no puede seguir pensando que Elizer sea su novio."

"Pero si ella es feliz con él, cuál es la diferencia?" Preguntó Yalali en voz baja.

"Si tu realmente amas a alguien Yalali, te expondrías a perderlo o lucharías por él?"

"Lucharía por él." Respondió ella.

"Hay que darle a Arnold la oportunidad en que luche por ella."

"Y si la pierde?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Si la pierde por lo menos el sabrá que intento en recuperarla y nosotros no tendremos esa culpabilidad de no haberlo ayudado en nuestra conciencia."

"Tienes razón Ariel."

"Llámale a Arnold y dile que nos encuentre en el parque mañana a ver qué pasa."

Yalali se quedó pensativa en la cama a lado de Ariel.

"Yalali. Creo que es hora que te vallas a tu apartamento."

"Me dejarás caminar sola hasta a ya. Que malo eres Ariel."

El joven blanco de pelo oscuro se le quedó viendo a Yalali serio.

"Nena...tus apartamentos están a lado de mi edificio. No exageres."

Yalali rodó sus ojos. "Si no fueras gay me quedaría dormida contigo toda la noche y de seguro te enamorarías de mi."

"Solo porque eres mi amiga te dire que si. Ahora salte que ya me quiero dormir."

Después de haber salido del cine, Helga y Elizer tomaron un taxi para regresar al dormitorio. Durante el camino Elizer iba muy callado mirando por la ventana.

"En que estás pensando?" Preguntó Helga.

"Nada." Respondió Elizer.

En realidad el recuerdo de lo que Arnold le reclamo en el teléfono lo tenía muy presente.

" _Mi nombre es Arnold, soy el novio de Helga. Estoy aquí en el campus y no me iré sin ella...Helga es mi novia y ella me ama tanto como yo a ella...Helga no te entrego nada! Tu la estás engañando haciéndola pensar que tú eres su novio! Eres un mendigo mentiroso ladrón!"_

"Soy un farsante." Murmuro Elizer pensativo.

"Que dijiste?" Preguntó Helga.

"Aquí nos vamos a bajar." Le dijo Elizer al chofer.

Elizer le pagó al chofer y los dos se bajaron del taxi para dirigirse al edificio de dormitorios.

"Quieres ir a la terraza conmigo?" Preguntó Elizer con un gesto suave.

"Podemos ir?" Cuestionó Helga.

Elizer la agarro de la mano y la jalo por los pasillos del edición y las escaleras, hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio, seis niveles arriba.

"Este lugar es...increíble. Se ve casi todo el campus!" Comento Helga sintiendo el viento fresco sobre su cara.

No muy lejos de ahí, Arnold estaba acostado adentro del auto de Gerald pensando en angustia.

Arnold POV

Eran las doce de la noche y mi mente no dejaba de mostrarme imágenes de Helga, diciéndome lo tanto que me amaba. Me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi en saber que mi Helga estaba con él, con un maldito mentiroso que robaba el corazón de ella. Que mentiras le estará diciendo él a ella?

No quería, me rehusaba en creer que Helga estuviera en la cama con otro hombre, entregando su cuerpo...su calor y...su amor.

No quería recordar las palabras de Elizer pero no podía dejar de pensar lo que él me dijo en el teléfono.

Maldicion! Porque pasó esto! Porque no me enteré antes de su condición. Ella compartió la habitación con Elizer todo este tiempo y yo no sabía! Ahora todo tiene sentido. Todas las noches que me enviaba mensajes en ves de llamarme. Cuantas veces me llamo frustrada durante el día, queriendo quejarse conmigo de algo que ella no quería que yo supiera. Helga ni siquiera podía desahogarse con migo. Cielos! Ya entiendo tu desesperación amor!

Incline mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento liberando lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.

"Helga! Te amo! No me daré por vencido...te encontraré en donde quiera que estes!" *

 _Ring...Ring_

 _Ring...Ring_

"Bueno" Arnold contesto la llamada en la soledad del auto.

"Habla Yalali Arnold."

"Gracias por llamarme Yalali."

"Platiqué con Ariel sobre lo que me dijiste y...nosotros te ayudaremos a que veas a Helga mañana."

"Oh criminal, enserio!"

"Ya estás hablando como Helga, Arnold."

"Parece que si. Lo dije sin pensarlo con emoción. Gracias a ti y a Ariel por quererme ayudar. Se los agradesco de todo corazón!"

"De nada Arnold. Helga es nuestra amiga y queremos ayudarla a ella...y a ti...este es el plan..."

De regreso en el balcón, Elizer estaba sentado a lado de Helga, disfrutando la bella noche.

A pesar de la serena fresca brisa que sentía, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sentía por Helga y en lo que ella merecía en tener.

"Helga...quiero ser sincero contigo."

Helga se volteó para mirarlo, con su ojos azules brillando con la luz de las estrellas. Ariel suavizó su mirada en el momento que miró sus ojos.

"Helga, tu mereces un novio sincero y...honesto. No se como vas a tomar lo que te voy a decir. Ahora se que... estuvo mal en ocultártelo al principio. Siento hasta vergüenza en que tu lo sepas."

"Elizer tu me puedes decir cualquier cosa. No creo que sea tan mal."

El joven moreno respiro profundamente antes de soltar su secreto.

"Al principio cuando te conocí, solamente quería caerte bien para...ganar una apuesta de acostarme contigo y...humillarte ante los retadores."

"Con quien hiciste la apuesta!" Respondió Helga furiosa levantándose del suelo.

"Ya no importa con quien Helga." Se levantó Elizer diciendo. "Pero quiero que sepas que termine enamorándome de ti...me has hecho sentir algo que nunca pensé que existiría. Te lo juro que es cierto cuando te digo que te quiero!"

Dijo Elizer poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella queriendo mirar los ojos llorosos de Helga.

"Helga te estoy hablando sinceramente. Yo nunca pensé en enamorarme. Para mi el amor...era estupido y una perdida de tiempo. Pero ahora...ahora, estoy feliz de haber conocido el amor...y lo descubrí en ti."

"Como puedo creerte!" Respondió Helga con angustia en su mirada.

"Helga ya no se que es real a mi alrededor pero lo que se...es que el amor que siento por ti lo es." Admitió Elizer con su rostro hacia abajo. "Y no se...cuanto tiempo más podrás estar a mi lado."

La mirada sincera de Elizer tocó su corazón. Helga abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó besando su mejilla. "Yo no te dejare Elizer."

"No prometas cosas que están afuera de tu control." Respondió Elizer con su mirada triste.

"Entonces piensas que te voy a dejar?"

"Todo es posible Helga. No se cuanto tiempo te podré disfrutar en mis brazos pero...cada segundo que estes conmigo lo recordare por siempre. Yo se que no te merezco pero...quiero intentar en ser digno de ti." Elizer la abrazo besando los labios de ella suavemente, probando con delicadeza sus besos, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al de él, con el amargo pesar en su corazón que en el día de mañana, Helga lo dejaría.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **No se por quien sentir pena en este capítulo.***

 **Por Arnold o por Elizer.***

 **Para mi...los dos la perecen.***

 **Escribí esta ultima parte escuchando la canción**

 **Hold me while you wait**

 **Artista: Lewis Capaldi**

 **Para los que la quieran escuchar.**

 **Esta canción me recordó a Elizer.**

 **"Estoy esperando, guardando todo este apreciado momento.**

 **Antes que los dos sepamos nuestra realidad.**

 **Aceptando lo que será.**

 **Dime ahora, puedes darte la vuelta?**

 **Oh dime puedes olvidarlo todo?**

 **De una manera o otra.**

 **Abrázame mientras esperas.**

 **Deseo en ser lo que mereces.**

 **Si solo pudiera despertarte**

 **Mi amor, mi amor, mí amor...**

 **Aléjate de la realidad...Aléjate de el será.**

 **Para los que no conozcan a Elizer a qui está.**


	25. Capitulo 24

Helga POV

"En donde estoy?"me pregunté mientras caminaba por el jardín decorado de flores amarillas rosando mis piernas.

La pradera se miraba hermosa y serena, aún así ante tanto esplendor yo tenía una inquietud en mi que no me dejaba respirar. Porque estaba ahí y quien era yo? Me mire mis manos y mi ropa revelando una escalofriante visión. Yo estaba completamente oscura, como una sobra sin dueño caminando por las brillantes flores.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Grite en terror sin poder comprender que me sucedía. "NOOOOOO! QUIEN SOY YO! QUE ME SUCEDE!" Reclame en pavor.

Me hinqué en pánico con mis manos sobre mi rostro, llorando histéricamente sin poder encontrar un consuelo a la espantosa verdad. Yo había perdido mi identidad, mi persona.

En ese momento de desesperación escuché los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba. Entre lágrimas y terror me rehusé en quitar mis manos de mi rostro.

"Porque lloras?" Me dijo la voz suave de un hombre.

"No tengo persona! No se quien soy!" Le dije entre lágrimas de miedo.

"Si eres alguien." Me contestó pasivamente.

"No tengo cuerpo, soy...tan solo una sombra."

"Tú eres, todo para mi." Me contestó con un sentimiento en su voz.

"Como puedo ser todo para ti, si ni quiera se quien soy. Estoy...perdida, soy tan solo un espectro de lo que tal vez algún día fui."

"Yo se quien eres...y se tu nombre." Me aseguró el joven.

"Quien soy?" Le pregunté todavía con mis manos sobre mi rostro sin poder verle.

"Mírame primero."

"No puedo. Tengo miedo!" Sentía un pavor en mi que no podía detener.

"Abre tus ojos."

"No puedo! Es que me siento..."

"Amor, quiero ver tus encantadores ojos azules." Me dijo entre suspiros de esperanza.

Quite mis manos de mi rostro intentando en aclarar mi visión. Mi mirada encontró los ojos verdes claros del joven que me hablaba. Mi visión era opaca, pero sus ojos nunca los perdí de enfoque.

"Quien eres? Le pregunté con llanto.

"Yo soy, el amor que guarda tu corazón."

"Y quien soy yo?"

"Tú eres mi corazón doradora." Me contestó.

"Porque soy tu corazón dorado?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Porque eso es lo que representas para mi."

"Porque no tengo identidad!? No se quien soy!?"

"Porque te perdiste, pero yo te ayudare a volverte a encontrar."

Parpadeé un par de veces. "Intento en verte claro y no puedo. Tú imagen está...borrosa."

El joven se me acercó diciendo. "Pon tu mano sobre mi corazón."

Extendí mi mano e intente en tocar su corazón. El suavemente sujeto mi mano y la guió a su pecho. "Me sientes ahora amor?"

En ese momento un rayo de fuego atravesó mi pecho llenando mi cuerpo de un sentimiento más fuerte que el aire que respiraba. Ese ardor de extasis se apoderó de mi, iluminando mi ser. No supe cómo pasó, pero yo amaba intensamente al hombre ante mi.

"Te siento...mi cabeza de balón." Le respondí encontrando un propósito en mi corazón.

En ese momento lo abracé con fuerza antes de poder ver su imagen completa, ya nada importaba, en mi corazón...yo sabía quien era. El amado ante mi, mi príncipe de amor, mi delirio y sufrimiento era el hombre que abrazaba. "Ya quiero estar contigo...te extrañado tanto!"

"También yo a ti amor! No encontrado alivio en mi corazón desde el día que te alejaste de mi." Me respondió.

"Como podré volverte a ver!? Como sabré como encontraré!?" Le declare llorando.

El solamente me apretó en sus brazos y me contestó.

"Me encontrarás con el brillo dorado de tu corazón."*

Helga abrió sus ojos en su cama sintiendo el amor profundo de un extraño que no conocía.

"Porque mis sueños me muestran una mentira que se siente tan real!" Se lamentaba con sus rodillas pegadas en su rostro.

Helga cerraba sus ojos con la imagen de los ojos verdes puros en su memoria. No sabía cómo se miraba el joven en sus sueños, pero su voz, sus ojos y su sentir, no los olvidaba.

"Que me sucede me estaré volviendo loca!?" Se decía ella en silencio escuchando los leves ronquidos de Elizer que dormía en la cama de arriba. "Algo no está bien necesito...encontrar una solución a estas imágenes en mi mente."

De pronto el celular de Helga sonó, era un mensaje entrando a las 7 de la mañana.

-Buenos días Helga. Ariel y yo caminaremos un poco por el parque temprano. Acompáñanos queremos darte una sorpresa- Yalali.

 _Una caminata por el parque suena bien. Aparte necesito un poco de aire, siento que me ahogo con este sentimiento que llevo por dentro_. Pensó Helga.

En un parqueadero no muy lejos de los dormitorios un joven rubio dormía adentro de un auto.

Arnold POV

El fuerte ruido del motor de un auto estacionándose a mi lado me alarmó por completo. Abrí mis ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo tullido por la incómoda posición en la que había pasado la noche. Me enderece en el asiento del auto buscando el celular de Gerald para ver la hora.

Diez de la mañana! La sangre se me congeló. Me quede completamente dormido! Supuestamente nos encontraríamos con Helga en el parque por la mañana!

Mire cuatro llamadas perdidas en el celular y tres textos diciendo.

-Nos encontraremos con Helga en el parque pasando las diez, llámame para darte la ubicación.-

-Arnold en donde estas?-

Cielos! Que bruto soy, me la pase casi toda la noche despierto sin poder dormir y el sueño termino tumbándome temprano por la mañana.

Intente en acomodar mi pelo y mi camiseta blanca que tenía puesta. No me traje ropa en absoluto pero Gerald tenía dos camisetas que levantó de la tintorería un día anterior. Agarre una de las camisetas de botones y me la puse lo más rápido que pude.

Me salí del auto y le marqué a Yalali para ver en qué parte del parque nos encontraríamos. El celular de ella sonaba dos veces y nadie contestaba. Tal vez no había buena señal en el parque.

Preocupado pensando que ya había perdido la oportunidad en encontrarme con Helga, de pronto escuché una voz, lamentablemente conocida.

Se escuchaba casi como un murmuró pero lo conocí. Era la voz de Elizer y le hablaba a alguien. Seguí el ruido de la conversación hasta llegar a donde él estaba.

Elizer estaba parado enfrente de una mujer rubia. Me le quede mirando a la joven de espaldas y mi corazón me declaraba a gritos que la rubia enfrente de Elizer era Helga, el amor de mi vida.*

 _Tres minutos antes..._

"Mire tu mensaje de que estarías en el parque con Ariel y Yalali y... pensé en correr un poco también."

"No tenias porque venir Elizer, yo se que viniste solamente por mi."

"Tú sabes que me gusta correr por las mañanas Helga."

"Si tu lo dices entonces corre, no te atrases por mi."

"Te encontrarás con Yalali entonces?" Preguntó Elizer.

"Si"

"Y para que se van a encontrar?"

"Solamente para caminar un poco, pero Yalali me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa."

"Que tipo de sorpresa?" Preguntó Elizer sospechoso de ella.

"No se, quizás no es nada...en ocasiones Yalali exagera un poco. Bueno...tengo que irme, le dije que nos encontraríamos por el centro del parque." Añadió Helga mirando la hora en su celular.

"Esta bien, ya me iré a correr también...pero primero, ven paraca guerita."

En ese frío inmóvil momento Arnold miró como Elizer la agarró de la cintura y la jalo hacia él plantándole un beso repentino en sus labios. Su cuerpo se congelo con sus ojos abiertos en pánico mirando como alguien más, besaba a Helga.

Arnold POV

No me pude haver imaginado lo que mis ojos verían en ese momento. El aire que respiraba se detuvo, mi ojos se abrieron con la horrenda imagen de ver como alguien más besaba a mi Helga, el tesoro de mi corazón. Algo adentro de mi me decía que no era el momento, que siguiera el plan de encontrarla con Yalali y Ariel primero...pero por otro lado, mi corazón me gritaba que ella era mía. En ese momento lleno de coraje y tormento, me deje ir hacia ellos perdiendo todo enfoque en el plan original de cómo nos encontraríamos.*

"SUÉLTALA!" Exclamó Arnold con furia empujando a Elizer violentamente. "Helga, soy yo amor!" Exclamó Arnold poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Helga en pánico.

Helga abrió sus ojos azules espantada por lo que estaba viendo. La mirada de ojos verdes de Arnold, alteró su corazón.

En ese segundo Elizer jalo a Arnold de su camiseta, alejándolo de Helga y dándole un golpe con su puño cerrado en su quijada.

"NO LA TOQUES PENDEJO!" Le gritó Elizer con rabia.

El golpe aventó a Arnold hacia un lado, sin embargo la pasión de recuperar a la mujer que amaba le dio fuerzas para no perder el balance.

Recordando todas las frías palabras que Elizer le dijo por el celular, Arnold cerró su puño en ira y dolor, y se fue encima de Elizer pegándole en su estómago y dándole un golpe fuerte sobre su rostro, tumbando al joven moreno al suelo del fuerte impacto.

"TE DIJE QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS! MALDITO MENTIROSO! HELGA NO ES TUYA!" Exclamaba Arnold mientras le pegaba a Elizer.

"NO LO LASTIMES!" Gritó Helga intentando en jalar a Arnold de la camiseta.

La voz de pánico de Helga alteró sus sentidos, causando que se detuviera por completo.

"Que!?" Se Preguntó Arnold ético, mirando el miedo en la mirada de Helga.

En ese alterado momento de pleito entre los dos, apareció Ariel quitando a Arnold de encima de Elizer.

"Suéltalo! Esta no es la manera!" Comento Ariel empujando a Arnold atrás de él para intentar en tranquilizarlo.

Yalali corrió hacia Helga que estaba con Elizer intentando en ayudarlo a que se levantara.

"Que pasó aquí!?" Preguntó Yalali alarmada.

"Ese pendejo me atacó sin razón!Respondió Elizer con cólera.

"No se porque él ataco a mi novio sin razón!" Comento Helga confundida.

"Helga, sabía que me reconocerías!" Exclamó Arnold intentando en acercarse a ella para abrazarla.

"Yo no se quien eres!" Respondió Helga alejándose de él. "Yo me refería a mi novio Elizer!"

Arnold se pasó la mano por su cabellera sintiendo una desesperación en su corazón. "Helga tu eres mi novia!...El es, el impos..."

"Quien te crees que eres metiéndote entre nosotros y golpeando a mi novio! Estas loco yo no te conozco!" reclamo Helga con angustia en su mirada.

"Helga soy Arnold!...Arnold Shortman tú verdadero novio!" Suplico intentando en acercarse a ella.

Helga se turbo escuchando ese nombre. _El me a estado escribiendo todos estos días! No puede ser_! Pensó en un segundo.

"NO ME TOQUES!" Le gritó Helga alterada alejándose del joven rubio.

Arnold dio unos pasos hacia ella intentando en hacerla entrar en razón.

"Helga amor, escucha..."

Rápidamente Elizer se paró enfrente de Helga con su mirada arqueada hacia el rubio.

"Mi novia no sabe quién eres! Aléjate de nosotros!" Le advirtió.

"TÚ ERES EL MENTIROSO..." Arnold intento en irse encima de Elizer una vez mas, pero Ariel y Yalali lo detuvieron.

"Arnold no ahora! Piensa bien!" Le murmuro Yalali poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

Mientras tanto Elizer y Helga se alejaban caminando juntos.

"Pero estoy perdiendo a Helga!" Exclamó Arnold con su mirada angustiada hacia la imagen de ver a Helga alejarse de él en compañía de otro hombre.

"Tendrás otra oportunidad Arnold." Comento Ariel deteniendo al joven rubio. "Yalali tiene razón, ahora no es el momento."

Ya a lo lejos, Helga caminaba a lado de Elizer en silencio, su mente no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de los ojos verdes del joven que la abrazaba en su sueño.

"Su voz y sus ojos son tan conocidos." Murmuro ella mientras caminaba.

Elizer la escucho "A que te refieres?"

"No sé...todo esto parece una pesadilla."

"Tú conoces a aquel bruto?" Preguntó Elizer serio. Helga pensaba. "Dime Helga!... Lo conoces!?"

"No!" Exclamó ella con un gesto molesto. "No sé quién es él. Al parecer él me está confundiendo por alguien más."

"Pero él sabía tu nombre." Elizer miraba a Helga callada pensando. _Quizás ella si se acuerda de él...y si es así que de una vez salga todo esto._ "Helga! No me has contestado! Porque sabía tu nombre?!"

"Fue una coincidencia...eso es todo." Contesto Helga caminando en silencio. "Quiero...estar sola ahorita, te veo más tarde."

"Estás segura que quieres estar sola. No vaya a pasar que ese tipo te quiera buscar y que te presione a que hables con él..."

Helga se volteó insegura y miró al joven moreno a sus ojos marrones. "Elizer abrázame, quiero sentirte."

Elizer soltó un respiro y la abrazó pegando su rostro sobre la cabellera rubia de ella.

Helga POV

Elizer me abrazó y no podía percibir ese amor que sentí en mis sueño cuando me abrazó el desconocido. Porque será que puede sentir más por una imagen inventada en mi sueño y no por mi novio. Que tendré yo? Que me sucede? Será que estuve saliendo con Arnold en las espaldas de mi novio? Será que yo era una mujer mala y egoísta y no me cuerdo? Tal vez yo nunca ame a mi novio y solamente lo estaba utilizando para algo? Quizás yo no soy la persona que Elizer piensa que soy!?... Me siento justamente como en mi sueño...siendo una sombra oscura sin memoria de la mujer que yo realmente soy.

Oh...no, y si yo engañe a Arnold también...asiéndolo pensar que yo no tenía novio! Quizás por eso el dijo que yo era su novia. Tal vez yo estaba engañando a los dos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos pensar que tenían una relación sincera conmigo cuando todo era una mentira.*

"Suéltame." Reclamo Helga nerviosa.

"Que sucede?"

"Lo siento Elizer si yo te lastime algún día...lo siento de todas las cosas que te hice! Por favor déjame sola...necesito encontrarme conmigo misma!" Declaró Helga en lágrimas y huyó alejándose de él.

En el otro lado del parque Arnold se lamentaba.

"Todo esto es mi culpa...yo debi de haverme encontrado con ustedes primero desde temprano!"

"Que paso esta mañana Arnold?" Pregunto Yalali.

"Me quede dormido...toda la noche estuve pensando en Helga y...en lo que me dijo Elizer, no tenia descanso en mi mente."

Ariel entro en la plática "Las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo planea. Volveremos a juntarte con Helga Arnold, buscaremos la manera."

Arnold saludo cordialmente la mano de Ariel "Gracias por tu ayuda Ariel."

"Ya desayunaste?" pregunto Ariel.

"No...y no tengo hambre." Añadió Arnold desanimado.

"Vamos Arnold, te invitaremos a un café y veremos cuál es el siguiente plan." Le aseguró Ariel, intentando en animarlo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Mientras todo eso sucedía Elizer estaba pensativo en otro lado del inmenso parque.

Elizer POV

Helga se miraba nerviosa y confundida. Me pidió que la abrazara como queriendo sentir algo de mi, o quizás no quería sentirse sola en el momento. Al final solamente dijo que la soltara y que quería estar sola. Su reacción hacia mi abrazo me dejó con muchas preguntas. Quizás ella nunca estaría interesada en mi, o tal vez mi abrazo no fue suficiente para ella.

En ese punto no sabía que esperar de todo esto. Solamente sabía que mi tiempo con ella estaba contado. Maldicion!... Para de soñar Elizer! Tú sabes que no mereces el amor de una mujer como ella. No mereces sentir el calor de alguien que te ama.

Yo e dormido con tantas mujeres y aun así, ninguna me an podido llenar y hacer sentir como lo hicieron los besos de ella. Los labios de Helga me dan solamente un toque de amor...y solamente con eso me hizo volar mi mente.

Camine hacia un árbol y le di un puñetazo al tronco del coraje y rabia que sentía por dentro. Me dolía no poder ser suficiente para ella, me ardía en saber que yo no estaba destinado para sentir su amor. No puedo creer que estas palabras estén saliendo de mi...Diablos!...Que me sucede?

Yo siempre e dicho el amor es para los débiles pendejos que se dejan llevar por fantasías. Como me burlaba de las personas que andaban como iditotas buscando el amor de alguien. Cuantas mujeres me lloraron en mi cara queriendo que yo les entregara más de mi y...no me importaba en terminar burlándome de ellas. Quizás yo merezco esto. Merezco en sentir el rechazo de la mujer que yo...no, no puedo decir amor. La quiero si, pero, amar?

Mejor corrí una vuelta por el parque intentando en aclarar mi mente y...mi corazón.

Yo sabia desde el principio que Helga no recordaba quien era yo en realidad. La bese, la abrace y salimos sabiendo que ella algún día despertaría recordando todo. Yo sabía a lo que me metía desde el inicio. Sabía que todo esto terminaría un día...y sin embargo, caí en sus encantos. Caí en la mirada dulce de ella, en sus labios, en la manera en que me hace sentir cuando tengo su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Porque será que yo no puedo despertar sus sentimientos. Será que sus sentimientos por aquel rubio sean verdaderos? Será que el verdadero amor entre ellos exista?...y si es así...el único que sale sobrando...soy yo.

Di dos vueltas en el parque y termine encontrando a Helga sentada en el zacate mirando las flores silvestres a su alrededor.

Me senté alejada de ella. Quería darle el espacio y la tranquilidad que ella buscaba. Tal vez yo estaba destinado a únicamente verla desde lejos...y ver cómo se va en los brazos de alguien más. Será que, esto es amor?...Como puedes amar a alguien y al mismo tiempo saber, que nunca podrá estar contigo?*

Despues del desayuno, Ariel y Yalali platicaron con Arnold sobre Helga y la manera en que ella se estado comportando con ellos en esos días. Los jóvenes intentaban en animar a Arnold para que él comiera algo. Sin embargo a pesar de la buena compañía que Ariel y Yalali brindaban, Arnold no tenía consuelo.

"Entoces, Elizer te dijo Yalali que el mismo Doctor recomendó que Helga no supiera la verdad!?" Comento Arnold en asombro.

"Exactamente Arnold."

"Pero Elizer quizás está mintiendo." Agrego Arnold.

"No lo creo porque al siguiente día yo le pregunte a Helga sobre su consulta y ella dijo que el doctor quiso hablar con Elizer en privado y...parece que el Doctor tuvo una buena platica con él." Anadio Yalali.

"Entonces el Doctor no encontró nada malo con la cabeza de Helga?" pregunto Arnold.

"Asi es."

"Yalali porque me dijiste que... Elizer está enamorado de Helga?" pregunto Arnold con un gesto concertado.

Ariel y Yalali se miraron entre ellos indecisos. "Este...Helga me dijo el otro dia que...Elizer le dijo a ella, que la quería y que él quería ser un mejor novio para ella."

"Mejor?!" dijo Arnold molestándose "Que quiere decir el con eso?!"

Ariel contesto "Arnold no sabemos con claridad que a estado pasando en la disque relación de Helga y Elizer. Pero sabemos que Elizer al principio no demostraba interés en...ser un novio afectuoso con ella. Este a sido mi segundo año en esta universidad y...se que Elizer tienen fama de ser...mujeriego, entre otras cosas. Eso es todo lo que se...pero desde que Helga perdió su memoria, se ve que algo cambio en él. Creo que Elizer siente afecto por ella."

"Afecto! Primero dijo Yalali que Elizer la quiere. Ahora tu dices Ariel que el mostraba poco interés en mi Helga y desde que ella perdió su memoria el se quiere aprovechar de eso a como lo veo yo!...Y ahora terminas diciendo que ese mendigo mentiroso traidor, siente afecto por ella! Entonces que es?!"

"Tranquilizate Arnold." Dijo Yalali "Como te dijo Ariel no es claro que tipo de relación hay entre ellos dos."

"Pero tú eres amiga de Helga. Tú debes de saber que sucede entre ellos Yalali!" Exclamó Arnold alterado.

"Desde el inicio de nuestra amistad Helga a demostrado una privacidad hacia sus verdaderos sentimientos y su vida. Por eso yo no sabía cómo te mirabas Arnold, Helga nunca me enseño una foto de ustedes."

Arnold se sentó en la silla de nuevo soltando un suspiro de agobio.

"Yalali...hoy mire como Elizer beso a Helga."Arnold bajo su mirada con sus manos sobre su frente no queriendo mirar a Ariel y Yalali de enfrente. "Como la agarro, y la beso..." pasó saliva diciendo. "...parece que él y ella...ya tuvieron...oh cielos!...como decirlo."

"Arnold yo no creo que Helga y Elizer an tenido relaciones." Comento Yalali.

"Porque estas tan segura de eso?" pregunto Arnold levantando la mirada llorosa hacia ella.

"Porque Helga me dijo que ella era virgen!" Respondio Yalali.

"Virgen?" se pregunto Arnold confundido.

"Si Arnold virgen...tu dime, Helga es virgen?" le pregunto Yalali muy seriamente mirando los ojos rojos estresados de Arnold.

Arnold levanto su mirada y miro a Ariel.

"Ariel podrías darnos unos minutos." Dijo Yalali.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Ariel levantándose de la mesa.

Yalali respiro profundamente y acerco su silla a la de Arnold.

"Dime Arnold, Helga es virgen?" volvió a preguntar ella poniendo su mano sobre la mano de él.

El rubio cerró sus ojos recordando aquella primera noche de amor que tuvo con su princesa.

"No lo es." Respondió con su voz suave "Helga me entrego su virginidad una hermosa noche de verano."

"Yo se Arnold." Contesto Yalali con su mirada triste. "Helga me dijo como la hiciste sentir esa noche."

Arnold levanto su mirada con un leve entuciasmo "Que te dijo?"

"Ella me expresó, que romantico no es suficiente palabra para describir como la hiciste sentir en tus brazos. Pero mas de lo que expreso fue la manera en que se miro cuando me lo dijo, ella tenia una felicidad divina en sus ojos, como si estar contigo fue lo mejor de su vida."

Arnold cerro sus ojos derramando una lagrima mientras recordaba la pasión que le entrego Helga esa noche.

"Lo fue Yalali, verdaderamente esa noche, fue lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida...y sé que ella se siente igual."

"Ya lo vez Arnold... Helga me confesó hace dos días que ella es virgen. Me dijo que quiere que su primera vez sea muy especial. Eso me dice a mi que ella no a tenido sexo con Elizer y no creo que lo tenga."

"Porque crees eso?" pregunto Arnold demostrando una esperanza en su mirada.

"Porque ella te sigue recordando."

"Como me puede recordar si ella misma me dijo que..."

"Eso no importa Arnold, todos estos días ella a estado utilizando tu gorra y camiseta...antes que ella perdiera su memoria Helga me dijo que tu camiseta y tu gorra la recordaban a ti y que por eso ella lo utilizaba seguido...a pesar que ella perdió su memoria adivina que...Helga sigue utilizando tu gorra y camiseta." Arnold suspiro pensando en lo que Yalali le estaba explicando "Helga te recuerda Arnold...y el amor que ella siente por ti no se a perdido."

Arnold se enderezo en la mesa pensando en todo lo que Yalali le declaro sobre su amada.

"El corazón de Helga se acuerda de mi...y me extraña."

En ese momento el celular de Yalali sono.

"Es Helga!" exclamo Yalali inquieta con el celular en su mano.

"Toma la llamada Yalali, y convéncela en que se vean hoy en un lugar." Propuso Arnold

"En donde?" pregunto Yalali.

"En donde sea...pero contéstale!" insistió Arnold.

"Bue-no..." contestó Yalali tímidamente.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Después de escribir este capituló iba en el auto manejando y la canción de Reik "Ya me enteré" salió en mi lista larga de canciones y me imagine a Arnold cantando. Le quedó perfecta esta canción, digo por si la quieren escuchar.**

 **Este capituló estuvo corto en mi opinión, pero hay escenas y partes que requieren su espacio y tiempo para procesar. Este capituló tuvo muchos sentimientos como, celos, dolor, ansias, decepción, inseguridades y esperanza que tenían que mostrase apropiadamente.**

 **Como les pareció el POV de cada personaje?**

 **Helga soñó a Arnold en la misma pradera de flores como el sueño que tuvo él hace unos días y la manera en que Helga se miró en su sueño fue, impactante.**

 **Voy progresando mucho en mis dibujos, me emociono mucho cada vez que dibujo algo. ️ ya miraron a Arnold con lentes oscuros y muy peinado. lo publique en mi cuenta de Facebook y Instagram.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, les mando un fuerte abrazo. Sobre cuándo publicaré el siguiente cap les dire que será una sorpresa y no creo que tarde tanto como tarde para publicar este cap.**


	26. Capitulo 25

"Yalali en donde estas!?" Preguntó Helga con un tono de inseguridad.

"En...la cafetería platicando con una amiga y...con Ariel." Respondió Yalali escuchándose un poco inquieta. "Y tú, en donde estas?"

"En el parque." Respondió Helga.

"Y qué haces ahí todavía? Todo está bien?"

"Yalali tú conoces a Arnold?"

Yalali tapó la bocina de su celular por un segundo mirando los ojos verdes del chico ansioso a su lado. "Pregunta si te conozco, que le digo?"

"Dile que no me conoces para que no desconfíe en ti." Propuso Arnold.

Yalali puso el celular en su oído nuevamente. "No lo conozco Helga, pensé que tu o Elizer lo conocían."

"Que hizo él después que nos fuimos?" Preguntó Helga.

"El...se quedó pensativo un segundo y termino alejándose."

"No te dijo nada?" Preguntó Helga inquieta.

"No entiendo Helga. El debió de decirme algo?"

"Ahh...no, solamente pregunto." Comento Helga queriéndose escuchar tranquila por la respuesta.

"Estas segura que no lo conoces?" Preguntó Yalali otra vez. "Te escuchas como si, lo conocieras."

"No lo conozco Yalali! Pero...sus ojos se me hicieron...conocidos."

"Sus ojos...en donde crees que lo as mirado antes?"

Arnold intento en pegarse más a Yalali para escuchar la conversación.

"Tal vez, en un sueño." Respondió Helga dudosa.

"Helga no se que estará pasando...pero, no crees que estaría bien, en que hablaras con él y ver porque él dice que te conoce. Quizás él realmente te conozca y no te acuerdes."

Helga se quedó callada unos segundos.

"Tengo miedo Yalali."

"Miedo de que Helga?"

"Miedo de...que lo conozca."

La respiración de Arnold se agito cuando escucho la voz de Helga confesar esas palabras.

"Helga...desde que perdiste la memoria no te escuchas como tú misma, incluso hay palabras que ya no dices como antes...quizás hablando con él despierte un lado bueno tuyo que necesites recuperar."

"Y si el lado bueno...realmente es, malo." Respondió Helga con su voz baja y triste.

"No lo es Helga."

"Porque estas tan segura?"

"Porque...tú eres mi amiga y...no eres mala."

"Quizás tengo un lado que no conozcas Yalali."

"Entonces te encontrarás con Arnold?" Pregunto Yalali.

"No. Necesito, tiempo para pensar bien todo."

"Quiere tiempo." Le murmuro Yalali a Arnold.

"No tengo tiempo. Tengo que verla hoy." Comento Arnold preocupado.

"Helga y si nos vemos hoy, a, bailar un rato en la cueva?"

"No lo sé. Quizás Elizer quiera ir a otro lado."

La respiración de Arnold se agitó en desesperación. "Ese farsante no puede estar un minuto más con mi Helga."

"Shsssss...te puede escuchar." Murmuro Yalali tapando la bocina con su mano.

"Vamos Helga sal un poco...si quieres ven con Elizer."

"Le comentaré y te diré más tarde."

"Está bien Helga."

"Te dejó Yalali...solamente te llame para preguntarte sobre el extraño."

"Helga...antes de que cuelgues te quiero preguntar algo?"

"Dime." Respondió Helga pensativa.

"Yo sé que todo pasó muy rápido pero...como te pareció el rubio? Se te hizo simpático o guapo?"

"No lo sé." Contestó Helga distraída.

Yalali siguió diciendo. "No crees que el chico extraño tiene su cabeza redonda como un..."

"Balón." Respondió Helga rápido sin pensarlo.

Arnold logró a escuchar la respuesta de ella y sonrió. "Ella se acuerda!" Murmuro él en entusiasmo.

Yalali se carcajeó en el celular. "Puedes imaginarte que alguien le diga a él cabeza de balón ...que chistoso sería como apodó...muy tonto no crees?"

"No lo creo Yalali." Respondió con su voz seria hacia la broma. "Pero te dejo...después te comunicaré lo de hoy por la noche." Helga colgó.

Arnold se pasó la mano por su cabello mostrando un leve entusiasmo hacía su afligida situación.

"Helga se acordará de mi, solamente necesita un empujón a la verdad." Añadió el con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Ariel regresó con ellos mirando a Arnold y a Yalali con un semblante de alivio.

"Porque tardaste tanto en regresar?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Me encontré con unos amigos y platicamos un rato. Que me perdí? Me imagino qué pasó algo bueno." Preguntó Ariel.

"Mucho." Comento Yalali.

"Ustedes conocen un hotel cercas de aquí?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Si...conozco uno como a ocho cuadras." Comento Ariel.

"Necesito bañarme y intentar en relajarme un poco para pensar bien en todo esto. Hoy por la tarde o la noche volveré a hablar con Helga y esta vez, no desperdiciaré mi oportunidad."

"Y si ella dice que no se quiere juntar con nosotros por la noche?"

"Tiene que pasar Yalali. De una manera o otra, volveré a encontrarme con Helga y hablaré con ella."

Después de terminar la llamada, Helga guardó su celular en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y se levantado del zacate encontrando a un joven recargado en un tronco viejo sentado unos metros atrás de ella.

Helga camino lentamente hacia él observando los ojos cerrados del joven moreno.

"Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí sentado Elizer?"

El joven abrió sus ojos y levantó su mirada hacia la rubia que lo observaba con su mirada angustiada.

"No puse atención en el tiempo. Y tú, cómo te sientes?" Le respondió Elizer serenamente.

Helga se sentó a lado de él y recargo su rostro sobre su pecho.

"Elizer...dime cómo realmente era yo antes que perdiera mi memoria?" Preguntó Helga escuchando los latidos del corazón de él.

Elizer soltó un respiro y abrazó a Helga lentamente con su brazo, sintiendo el respirar de ella en su pecho.

"Realmente me creerías a mí?"

"Si."

"Porque?"

"Porque, confió en tí."

"No deberías de confiar en mi Helga."

"Me dices que no debería de confiar en mí, novio?"

"No deberías de confiar en nadie Helga. Porque debería alguien más decirte como eres o como eras tú? Lo que sientes ahorita en tu corazón, así es como eres y...como siempre serás tu."

"Y si te dijera que no sé qué me dice mi corazón, te decepcionaras de mi?"

"Helga, yo no puedo decepcionarme de ti. Quizás tú de mi si pero yo de ti, no."

"Que has hecho mal que yo pudiera estar decepcionada?" pregunto Helga confundida.

"Yo...hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado y...no me importaba lastimar los sentimientos de los demás."

"Y ahora que me conociste a mi?" Preguntó Helga levantando la mirada hacia Elizer que la seguía abrazando.

"Ahora... sé que no te merezco."

"Creo que es al revés." Añadió Helga suspirando.

Elizer sonrió un poco bajando su mirada. "Tienes razón, tú no mereces a alguien como yo...mereces mejor."

"Elizer, yo no sé qué hiciste en el pasado, pero eso ya no importa. Tú eres una persona muy diferente a como eras antes y, aunque hayas hecho errores, nadie es perfecto. En algún día o momento en nuestras vidas hacemos decisiones malas y tontas...pero eso no quiere decir que siempre seremos malos."

"Y las personas que lastimamos antes, ellos tampoco importan?" Preguntó Elizer melancólico.

"Claro que importan. Ellos tienen que aprender a vivir con las faltas que otras personas les hicieron y ser más fuerte por eso. Mientras tú tendrás que aprender a seguir viviendo tu vida con la culpabilidad de tus acciones y saber que nunca jamás los volverás a hacer."

Elizer pensó un poco y contesto. "Pero Helga, ni siquiera sabes que malas decisiones hice en el pasado, como puedes..."

"No digas más..." Respondió Helga poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de él . "...te veo a los ojos y siento lo que tu corazón tiene para mí. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber de ti."

Elizer se mordió un labio mientras apretaba sus ojos de sentimiento.

"Que sucede?" Preguntó Helga mirando a su novio con agobio.

"Helga eres muy especial y única." Murmuro él.

"No sé sobre eso Elizer. Lo qué pasó hoy me hizo pensar muchas cosas. Déjame veo bien tu rostro."

Helga observo detalladamente la cara de él y miró su labio un poco rojo.

"Te duele mucho?" Preguntó ella.

"No tanto." Respondió sin perder la mirada hacia ella.

"No entiendo porque ese chico dijo que yo soy su novia...debe de haber una confusión, tiene que haberlo yo, nunca te engañaría, nunca te lastimaría de esa manera. Que tanto me miras Elizer?"

El chico moreno resbaló su mano por la mejilla de Helga mirando sus ojos azules profundos como el mar, su nariz redonda y sus labios rosados húmedos.

"Helga tú jamás podrás engañarme, y no te preocupes sobre lastimarme...dime tú a mí...que quieres en realidad? Quieres estar conmigo o, crees en sentir algo, por alguien más?"

Helga se sorprendió por la pregunta y rápidamente respondió.

"Cómo crees que yo fuera capaz de sentir..."

Elizer agarró la mano de Helga y mirándola a los ojos le contestó.

"Tú tienes el derecho de sentir lo que tu corazón quiera. No te sientas prisionera en estar en una relación con alguien por el simple hecho de no quererlos ver sufrir si los dejas...si tú, en cualquier momento ya no eres feliz con tu pareja déjaselo saber, tú tienes todo el derecho en buscar tu felicidad. La vida es, demasiado corta para dejar que el tiempo pase con la persona equivocada."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron con sentimiento por las palabras sinceras de Elizer.

"Lo dices, por ti, o por mi?" Pregunto Helga confundida.

"Lo digo por si algún día te llegarás a sentir de esa manera."

"A ti te a pasado eso antes?" Preguntó Helga mirándolo a sus ojos tristes marrones.

"A mí no. A mi mama si. Ella duró años con mi padre siendo una mujer infeliz y, nunca lo dejo por no querer verme sufrir y...por no querer verlo a él sufrir. Años después mi padre nos dejó por alguien más y terminó dejándonos como quiera. Mi madre lloro y lloro..."

"Por él verdad." Comento Helga.

Elizer la miro y respondió. "No, mi madre se lamentaba que ella pudo haber buscado su felicidad años atrás y por no querer lastimarme a mi o a mi padre comoquiera, ella termino quedándose sola después de haber estado con mi padre por veinte años intentando en hacerlo feliz."

"Pero tú mamá todavía puede rehacer su vida."

"Si pero, ella desperdicio veinte años con él. Yo, nunca mire ese afecto de amor entre ellos y el día que mi papá finalmente nos dejó deje de creer en todo lo demás...hasta, que te conocí a ti."

Elizer abrazó a Helga y la apretó en su pecho plantándole un beso lento y suave en sus labios. Quedándose a una distancia de la nariz de ella, le declaró. "Si algún día te das cuenta que no sientes nada por mí. No lo escondas. No lo finjas, simplemente dímelo y aunque me duela yo sabré como hacerle con mis sentimientos."

Helga se volvió a recargar en el pecho de él cerrando sus ojos intentando en comprender su corazón.

 _Elizer no se merece esto. El no merece en tener una novia como yo. Hay tanto que no se de mi y...sé que el merece a una mujer más valiosa que yo._ Se decía Helga en su mente, de pronto una palabra sonó en su corazón recordando lo que ella le dijo al joven en su sueño. "Cabeza de balón" murmuro Helga sin darse cuenta que había dicho esa palabra.

Elizer la escuchó y se acordó del último texto que Helga le envió a su novio aquella noche que el borro los mensajes privados de ella y Arnold.

- _Hablame por favor, tu sabes que te amo cabeza de balón y aunque mi mente este trastornada por mis inseguridades, mi corazón permanece fiel a ti. –_

Helga lo sigue amando a pesar que no se acuerda de él. Pensó Elizer con sentimiento mientras sentía el respirar de ella en su pecho.

Más tarde Arnold estaba en su recámara del hotel recordando la mirada de Helga diciéndole.

"NO LO LASTIMES!...No sé porque ataco a mi novio!!...Yo me refería a mi novio Elizer!!...Quien te crees que eres metiéndote entre nosotros y golpeando a mi novio!! Estás loco yo no te conozco!!...NO ME TOQUES!!"

Arnold se acostó en la cama ahogándose entre todos los recuerdos de como Helga lo miraba con coraje y confusión en su mirada.

Pasaba sus manos por su pelo frustrado de todo lo que había mirado y escuchado ese día. La imagen de como Elizer besaba a Helga lo torturaba como una navaja enterada en su corazón, sofocándolo lentamente.

Su mente le recordó de las palabras de Yalali diciéndole.

" _Ella me expresó, que romántico no es suficiente palabra para describir como la hiciste sentir en tus brazos. Pero más de lo que expreso fue la manera en que se miro cuando me lo dijo, ella tenia una felicidad divina en sus ojos, como si estar contigo fue lo mejor de su vida...Ya lo vez Arnold... Helga me confesó hace dos días que ella es virgen. Me dijo que quiere que su primera vez sea muy especial... ella te sigue recordando...a pesar que ella perdió su memoria adivina que...Helga sigue utilizando tu gorra y camiseta... Helga te recuerda Arnold...y el amor que ella siente por ti no se a perdido."_

"Cielos, Helga me recuerda, nuestro amor sigue guardado en su corazón. No puedo rendirme, aunque ella me diga que no me conoce su corazón a expresado lo contrario. Tengo que recuperarla y no me iré de aquí hasta que no lo haga."

En ese instante un texto entró a su celular.

-Helga acepto en vernos en la cueva, te mandaré la dirección para que llegues SIN FALTA a estas horas. -

-Suerte que está es tu última oportunidad - Yalali.

 _Ring...Ring..._

Entro una llamada.

"Bueno"

"Hey hermano como va todo?"

"Mal Gerald. Mire a Helga pero ella no me reconoció."

"Cuanto lo lamento viejo. Pero conociéndote a ti eso no te detendrá para seguirle hablando."

"Claro que no. Hoy por la noche la veré en un club de baile y ahí hablaré con ella."

"Oye y miraste a aquel bruto guey?"

"Te refieres a Elizer me imagino."

"Si a hace menso."

"Si lo mire Gerald y...no fue nada agradable."

"Como se ve el guey?"

"De qué manera te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que si él guey es parecido o no?"

"Que tiene que ver eso con mi situación!?" Preguntó Arnold alterándose.

"Digo porque Helga piensa que es su novio me imagino que él tipo se debe de parecer a ti."

"Somos muy diferentes Gerald." Respondió Arnold alterado.

"Que tan diferentes?"

"Si tanto quieres saber! El es moreno de pelo negro o café no sé y...es un poco más bajo de estatura que yo."

"Moreno de prieto o moreno negro como yo?" Pregunto Gerald.

"No le puse ese tipo de atención Gerald. Tal vez el traidor es

mixto entre negro y moreno...no lo sé y que importa! Helga sigue pensando que él es su novio!"

"Y hablaste con el bato?"

"No hablamos Gerald...nos, peleamos."

"Y quien ganó?" Pregunto Gerald intrigado.

"Gerald tus preguntas en serio! Si tanto quieres saber gano él, porque se fue con el amor de mi vida!"

"Está bien viejo perdón, ya sabes cómo soy de preguntón."

Arnold soltó un respiro pensando en lo qué había pasado en el parque.

"Y cuando regresaras?"

"No regresaré hasta que no me traiga a Helga."

"Pero eso tomará días o tal vez hasta..."

"No Gerald pasará hoy. Tiene que."

"Y si no pasa hoy entonces qué?"

"No quiero pensar en eso Gerald."

"Pues tienes que pensar en todas las alternativas viejo. Yo sé que es difícil pero...piénsalo."

La noche llegó, la cueva estaba llena de vida, música y risas. Pero para un joven rubio de dieciocho años no había risas ni felicidad, más un recuerdo en su corazón de como el amor de su amada se sentía y por recuperar ese sentimiento él estaba dispuesto a todo.

Yalali llego temprano acompanda de Ariel. Los dos se encontraron con Arnold en una mesa un poco escondida.

"Ya llego Helga?" pregunto Arnold.

"Todavia no, pero ya no tarda."

"Vendra con aquel tipo verdad?" pregunto Arnold con un gesto molesto.

"Si Arnold, pero era la única manera en que ella aceptara en venir."

"Eso no importa se la quitare." Comento Arnold mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo en ansiedad.

"Solamente ten cuidado Arnold, aquí hay mucha seguridad y si te vuelves a pelear con Elizer de seguro te llevaran arrestado." Añadió Ariel.

"Tendré precaución Ariel, gracias."

"Te vez muy bien Arnold. Ese color de camiseta resalta tus ojos verdes." comento Ariel con una sonrisa.

"Uhg...gracias. En realidad esta camiseta es de mi mejor amigo, yo no acostumbro en utilizar camisetas negras."

"Pues te quedo bien." Respondió Ariel cerrándole un ojo.

Arnold se volteo hacia otro lado confundido por la reacción de Ariel.

"No le pongas atención Arnold." Intervino Yalali. "Ariel es un coqueto apasionado hacia la ropa y...hacia otras personas, no le hagas caso."

Ariel levanto su ceja hacia Yalali "Solamente dije la verdad."

En ese instante Yalali recibió un mensaje de Helga.

"Ya llegaron!" Exclamo Yalali inquieta.

"En donde esta?" pregunto Arnold mirando alrededor.

"Esta en la entrada dijo que pasarían a la barra primero." Dijo Yalali nerviosa.

Ariel añadió. "Recuerda Arnold, espera el momento correcto para..."

Arnold se levanto de la mesa y se alejo de ellos sin escuchar lo que Ariel le quería decir. "Este chico como es de salvaje a lo quiere." Comento Ariel. "Eso me encanta."

"No me digas que te gusta Arnold." Dijo Yalali cruzando sus brazos.

"Y si dijera que si." Contesto Ariel con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Porque será que los chicos guapos siempre terminan siendo gays." Exclamo Yalali enervada.

"No todos los gays son guapos querida." Añadió Ariel.

Elizer se encontró con unos amigos en la barra y le empezaron hacer plática. Helga se incomodo por la plática entre los muchachos y se arrimo a Elizer diciendo. "Buscare a Yalali y Ariel, mándame un mensaje cuando termines de hablar con tus amigos."

Helga tenía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado de tela con su blusa rosa de brillantes, su pelo rubio levantado en una coleta alta y su listón rosado colgando de su pelo caminando muy coqueta con sus zapatillas de tacón alto.

La joven pasaba entre la multitud del club con su celular en su mano, enviándole un texto a Yalali para saber en dónde estaban. Brevemente ella paso por un pasillo oscuro, sintiendo un inesperado jalón de su brazo con la mano de alguien sobre su boca para que no gritara.

El joven la jalo hacia un cuarto de sala privado y cerró la puerta con su mano firmemente sobre la boca de Helga. El cuarto estaba alumbrado con luces nocturnas de colores y estaba completamente solo.

Los ojos azules de Helga se alarmaron con la mirada del joven rubio de ojos verdes que no paraba de suspirar agitado por ella.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Que emocionante! Helga está en un cuarto privado con un rubio de ojos verdes, quien más podría ser verdad.**

 **Como les pareció este capítulo y la plática que tuvieron Elizer y Helga en el parque, muy interesante.**

 **Qué tal Ariel coqueteándole a Arnold ️**

 **Ahora viene lo bueno y esto está...**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Si quieren ver mis dibujos me pueden seguir por Instagram, tweeter, Facebook, DeviantArt o tumblr como Samypama.**


	27. Capitulo 26

Entre la oscuridad de luces nocturnas, Arnold tenía a Helga presionada contra la puerta, con su mano izquierda sobre su boca y su mirada verde pasión fulgente en ella.

"Helga no te alarmes..."

Su corazón golpeaba su pecho de lo excitado que se sentía en tener a su radiante princesa finalmente enlazada entre sus brazos.

"...yo nunca te haría daño, pero esta es la única manera en que me puedas escuchar. El golpe que tuviste en la cabeza te opaco nuestro recuerdo pero eso no quiere decir que no te acuerdes de mi. Yo soy tu novio amor, soy tu cabeza de balón, tu Arnold..."

Le declaraba Arnold con una desesperación deseosa mientras ponía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, presionándola para que no tratara de huir de sus brazos.

"...nos conocimos en el kínder, desde entonces tu siempre me has amado Helga. Antes de irte a la universidad... te regale un osito de peluche y te di mi camiseta roja rayada con mi gorra azul para que me tuvieras presente amor. Yo se que has soñado conmigo como yo contigo...y sé que te acuerdas de nosotros, tú misma lo dijiste, mis ojos se te hicieron conocidos...yo soy tu novio, tu único verdadero novio. Elizer es un farsante, la verdad es que ustedes ni siquiera eran amigos..."

Helga le mordió la mano y levantó su rodilla dándole un golpe bajo en su parte privada, alejándose rápidamente de sus brazos. Arnold se recargo sobre la puerta de salida para que Helga no se escapara.

"No te conozco!" le exclamo Helga en pánico mirando como Arnold intentaba en mantenerse a pie a pesar del dolor intenso que sentía entre sus piernas.

"Helga... mira las fotos de nosotros, en tu celular." Le pidió Arnold empujando las palabras.

"Buen intento pero no tengo fotos tuyas! Ya vez como tú eres el mentiroso!"

"Helga las fotos están en una aplicación privada que compartimos tu y yo!"

"De que aplicación hablas?!" pregunto Helga con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Es una aplicación que se llama...archivos de amor."

"Y eso que...muchas personas pueden utilizar esa aplicación, eso no quiere decir que nosotros tenemos fotos ahí."

"Helga solo mira las fotos de nosotros?"

"No puedo entrar a la aplicación, me pide una contraseña y no me funciona!" Comento Helga frustrada mirando su celular.

Arnold tomo aire y con sacrificio se enderezó otra vez diciendo. "Yo se la contraseña Helga."

"Como la puedes saber!? Aparte la aplicación no sirve, la contraseña que utilizo debe de funcionar y no me funciona."

"Amor, tú utilizas contraseñas diferentes para el celular y la aplicación." Comento Arnold recargándose en la puerta.

"Está bien sabelotodo cabezón, cual es mi contraseña de mi celular si me conoces tan bien como tú crees...y ya no me digas amor!"

"La contraseña es diez zero siete"

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron en temor "Es-tas equivocado...mi contraseña de celular es otra."

"Esa es tu contraseña Helga, diez zero siete es la fecha de mi cumpleaños... y también conozco la contraseña de tu aplicación archivo de amor."

"Olvidalo!!" Esto es estúpido! Como te puedes imaginar que tan solo inventando una historia yo me la pueda creer. Estas muy equivocado, yo sé quien soy! Y no tengo por qué estar toda pérdida escuchando las mentiras de un desconocido que se cree conocerme y saber todo de mí! Yo soy Helga Pataki, y no te necesito para decirme como soy! Aléjate de la puerta estúpido, mentiroso!" Helga forcejeaba con Arnold intentando en alejarlo de la salida.

"Yo sé quién eres, ahora dime cuál es tu segundo nombre Helga?!"

"Mi inicial es G y ya...no que me novicias! Quítate de la puerta pendejo!" decía Helga enervada.

"Tu segundo nombre es Geraldine!" Arnold la agarro de las muñecas firmemente y mirándola a los ojos le declaró. "Tu nombre completo es Helga Geraldine Pataki, pregúntale al tal Elizer si él sabe tu segundo nombre y veras que no lo conoce! El no sabe nada de ti, no conoce el latido de tu corazón cuando estas pidiendo a gritos que te haga el amor, no conoce el aroma de tu cuerpo desnudo con el calor de nuestra pasión fundido en tu piel, no conoce el sabor intimo jugoso que suelta tu cuerpo cuando estas cercas de mi, o tus gritos de placer cuando me apodero de tu cuerpo...verdad que él no conoce eso de ti!!"

Exclamó el rubio en furia pasional abrazándola con fuerzas para que no se escapara, y mirando los labios rosados de Helga la beso con una intensidad amorosa desesperante por sentir la pasión de ella una vez más.

En el momento que Helga sintió el beso pasional de Arnold sus piernas se aflojaron, sintiendo la llama intensa de un fuego ardiendo en ella.

Arnold abrió su boca calida saboreando los labios de Helga, probando la dulce saliva que exprimía de su lengua.

"Ohh...Helga." Murmuraba, besándola deseosamente, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Los pechos sensibles de Helga se apretaban a él con su corazón intenso latiendo sobre el pecho de Arnold. Helga había perdido todo control sobre su conciencia, dejando que Arnold resbalara su mano por las caderas de ella ajustando su cuerpo todavía más a él.

Helga frotaba sus manos sobre Arnold sintiendo el calor intenso que daba su aliento en su boca, quemando sus labios llenándola de ansias lujuriosas de querer más de él.

Arnold la volteó presionándola nuevamente contra la puerta, teniéndola de enfrente, pasando sus manos grandes por los pechos de ella.

Helga no podía parar de besarlo sujetándose del cuello de Arnold, dejándose elevar contra la pared por él, sintiendo su cabeza el plena extasis total.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento. Sus sentidos estaban únicamente en Arnold dejándose besar y acaricias sin limites.

Arnold gimió presionando su cadera entre las piernas de ella, sintiendo lo ardiente que estaba a travez de su ropa.

"Helga como me haces falta." Murmuro Arnold apretando su miembro excitado entre las piernas de ella.

Helga abrió sus ojos sintiendo los labios de Arnold en su cuello con sus manos en las piernas de ella y se acordó de donde estaba, y lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Esto está mal!!" Respondió Helga sin aliento empujando a Arnold y dándole una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla. "Yo tengo novio!!" Le reclamo con sus cejas arqueadas.

Arnold abrió sus ojos en pánico sabiendo que estaba apunto de volverla a perder.

"Helga acuérdate de nosotros, tu cuerpo se acuerda de mi y tu corazón también! No puedes negar lo tanto que te excitó!"

"No! Ya no me digas más!" Exclamó ella en cólera de angustia y confusión.

"Helga mira nuestras fotos en la aplicación! La contraseña es zero siete treinta!" Le confesó Arnold con rapidez mirando como Helga abrió la puerta saliendo del cuarto apresurada por huir.

Los baños estaban enseguida del pasillo. Helga se metió y cerró la puerta espantada por lo que había sucedido. Ella no podía entender como un chico extraño la pudiera encender tanto. Helga puso sus manos sobre su rostro sintiendo su piel en fuego con sus emociones alteradas por el recuerdo de los besos de Arnold, sus acaricias y su calor.

Helga se bajo su pantalón para hacer del baño, observando su calzoncillo empapado por la calentura pasional que soltó su cuerpo.

"Oh...no puede ser! Que tiene él que me excita de esta manera? Será que...lo que él dice es, cierto?"

Helga se volvió a levantar el pantalón aplicando la contraseña en su celular, recordando lo que le dijo Arnold.

" _Esa es tu contraseña Helga, diez zero siete es la fecha de mi cumpleaños..."_

"Será que yo realmente escogí esta contraseña por el? Yo le dije a Elizer que la contraseña era su cumpleaños no sabiendo que era la de Arnold."

Helga miró la aplicación archivo de amor y puso la contraseña que le reveló Arnold. Sus dedos temblaban apretando cada botón del número dado por el.

"0...7...3...0 porque será ese número? Que significa? Será otra fecha en especial? Quizás solamente es un número inventado por él para atraer mi atención y hacerme pensar que realmente sabe de mi..."

En ese momento la aplicación aceptó la contraseña revelando las fotos privadas de ellos dos. Helga entró en pavor con la primera foto que reveló su aplicación.

Con cada foto que fue mirando su corazón brincaba con un sentimiento de calor y miedo que ella no podía comprender.

Helga POV

Miraba una imagen tras otras, tras otra, acelerando mis sentidos. Cada foto revelaba una mirada de enamorada en mi rostro, una felicidad y luz que no podía encontrar ahora cuando me miraba en el espejo. Estas fotos son la prueba que yo tenia una relación amorosa con Arnold. Sin embargo, yo no tenía memoria de esas imagines llenas de amor que revelaba mi celular.

Cera que yo amaba a Arnold más que a Elizer? O tal vez yo fingía con Arnold también. Quizás yo no amo a nadie en realidad y solamente jugaba con los sentimientos de los dos. Pero...lo que sentí del beso de Arnold fue algo completamente diferente. Nunca jamás me an besado de esa manera. Los besos de Elizer se sienten muy bien, me gusta como me besa. Pero Arnold...él, se en dueña de mi con su boca, sacando todo ese fuego que escondía mi cuerpo. Yo nunca pensé en besar de esa manera, en sentir la llama de pasión con un beso consumiéndome lentamente para él.

Aun así tenía tantas preguntas, tanta confusión en mi mente. Será que yo tuve relaciones con Arnold? Porque será que el parece en conocerme íntimamente? Será que...en realidad no soy virgen? No, eso no puede ser, yo me acordaría de una experiencia tan bella...quizás Arnold únicamente dijo eso por arranque de celos amorosos para hacerme sentir que él me conocía mas que Elizer.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Que haré ante todo esto?*

Helga sintió su celular vibrar recibiendo un texto de Elizer.

-Encontre a Yalali y Ariel pero ellos nunca te miraron. En donde estas?-

"Por Dios es Elizer! Que le digo?"

-Estaba en el baño, había una larga fila y me entretuve un poco. Te veo cercas de la pista de baile. - Helga

Helga se acomodo el pelo enfrente del espejo y salió rápidamente de los baños.

Su mente no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de Arnold y su mirada deslumbrante en ella. A pesar que habían pasado unos minutos Helga sentía su cuerpo caliente todavía, con el sabor de los besos de Arnold en prendados en sus labios. Su corazón latía con cada recuerdo de ese encuentro pasional. Las imágenes de como Arnold la miraba y besaba no dejaban de atormentarla.

La joven rubia confundida suspiro diciendo.

"Ya Helga deja de pensar en..."

"Hasta que te encontré." Dijo la voz de un joven abrasándola por atrás.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron del espanto volteándose rápidamente, desesperada en ver la mirada de.

"Elizer! Eres tú!" Exclamó Helga espantada.

Elizer la miró extraña y enrojecida del rostro. "Esperabas a alguien más?" Le comentó el joven moreno levantando una ceja en su expresión.

"Aaaaa...no, por supuesto que no. No seas tonto.." Comento Helga intentando en reír por el absurdo comentario de Elizer.

"Paso algo?" Preguntó él, notando a Helga algo diferente.

"No pasa nada. Vamos a bailar." Comento Helga jalando a Elizer a la pista de baile.

La canción que tocaba en la pista era -Pa mi -de Dalex.

Elizer acomodó las manos de Helga sobre sus hombros y sujetando a Helga de la cintura la empujó a bailar sensualmente con él.

Elizer la acercó mas a él murmurándole en su oído.

"Escuchas las letras de la canción Helga...Yo te quiero para mí, no te quiero para más nadie.

Sólita para mí, no te comparto con nadie. A mano armada fue que te robe y él como un loco anda buscándote. Que te siga buscando, que él no te va a encontrar. Ahora estas conmigo y él no te va a tocar y que no trate de forzar, por que le puede costar y aunque no tenga sueño, lo podemos acostar. Esto es sin hablar, porque no soy de roncar. _Pero tú eres mía, lo tiene que aceptar_. Que ahora conmigo es que vas a despertar y solamente él te puede imaginar."

Elizer la miraba a los ojos moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música acomodándose con una pierna muy apretada entre las piernas de ella.

"Ya vez Helga...yo te quiero para mí, no te quiero para más nadie."

Helga pasaba saliva inquietamente diciendo.

"Que me quieres decir Elizer, tú realmente me robaste?"

Elizer le sonrió. "No...pero, puedo." Le respondió dándole un beso suave en su cuello, mientras seguía danzando con Helga en sus brazos.

Arnold tenía sus puños apretados del coraje en ver cómo Elizer danzaba con Helga. Se moría de rabia por querer meterse entre ellos y arrebatársela de sus brazos.

"Helga es mía. Tengo que hacer algo." Se decía Arnold con cólera.

La música seguía el DJ tocó tres canciones más, de pronto las luces cambiaron y la oscuridad llegó a la pista de baile con música más intensa zumbando por las bocinas.

Arnold se escabulló entre la multitud que entraba a la pista de baile y aprovechando la oscuridad agarró a Helga del brazo y la jalo hacia el otro lado de la pista.

"Te tengo amor." Le murmuró en su oído, apretando a Helga en su cuerpo. "No dejare que él se quede contigo Helga. Tú eres mía."

Helga se excitaba en tan solo tener a Arnold pegado en su cuerpo. Ella no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes brillando de amor en su corazón.

"Te creo que fuimos algo en el pasado." Acepto ella. "Pero eso no quiere decir que realmente fuimos novios o que Elizer me a estado mintiendo."

"Miraste las fotos Helga?"

"Si."

"Miraste los textos que nos enviamos el día antes que perdieras tu memoria?"

"Textos?"

"Si Helga. Nosotros nos enviábamos textos todo el tiempo."

"No tengo mensajes tuyos en mi celular o historia de llamadas tuyas."

Arnold se frustro "Ese desgraciado borro los mensajes de tu celular verdad!?"

Helga se quedó pensativa recordando como Elizer agarraba su celular. Arnold llevo a Helga a un lado más solitario para poder hablar con ella.

"Tú le diste tu contraseña de celular a Elizer para que el mirara tu teléfono!?" Preguntó Arnold molesto.

"Si. El, me pregunto por la contraseña y...miraba mi celular de vez en cuando."

"Ese imbecile borro todo, y de seguro bloqueo las llamadas! Por eso te marcaba desde mi casa y el celular de Gerald y tu teléfono no aceptaba mis llamadas."

Helga seguía callada pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

"De seguro quiso meterse a la aplicación de fotos privadas que compartimos y no le supo a la contraseña verdad!?" Reclamo Arnold en frustración.

"Si me la pidió también pero...no me acordaba de la contraseña." Confesó Helga recordando ese día.

"Ese patan! Helga vámonos de aquí! Que no puedes ver que él te a mentido todo este tiempo!"

Helga bajo la mirada diciendo.

"Yo no pudo irme...no puedo dejar a Elizer de esta manera."

"Helga no puedes ver que él se a burlado de ti! Dime...él a intentado en tener relaciones contigo!?" Le reclamo Arnold con sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella y su mirada temblorosa en angustia por lo que ella confesaría.

"Si...intentó. Pero yo le dije en varias ocasiones que no estaba lista para estar con él."

Arnold abrazo a Helga apretando el rostro de ella en su pecho. "Amor ese desgraciado intento en acotarse contigo sabiendo que tu no tenías memoria de nada! Eso es ser un...canalla abusador!"

"No se cómo creerte. Yo no tengo memoria de lo nuestro. Para mi yo sigo siendo virgen y, no me siento lista para..."

Arnold la miró a sus ojos. "Amor...tú me entregaste tu virginidad antes que fuéramos novios. Tu ya sabias desde hace mucho que tu cuerpo y pasión eran solo para mi."

"Yo...te dije eso?" Preguntó Helga confundida.

"Si, me dijiste...tómame por completo y...lo hice. Helga tú y yo nos entregamos por primera vez un sábado treinta de Julio. Por eso la contraseña de nuestro archivo privado es zero siete treinta."

De pronto alguien los encontró a los dos rubios hablando a solas muy privadamente e interrumpió la plática de ellos.

"Tú otra vez!!" Exclamó Elizer aventando a Arnold violentamente al suelo y agarrando a Helga del brazo para alejarla de él.

"No Elizer espera!" Exclamó Helga con una inseguridad en su mirada. "Algo no está bien!"

Elizer se voltio para mirarla cuando recibió un golpe de Arnold en la cara. Los dos jóvenes se tiraron al suelo, peleando cuando Arnold se acomodo encima de él dándole otro golpe y exclamándole. "QUISISTE APROVECHARTE DE ELLA!! SABIAS QUE NO TENÍA MEMORIA Y INTENTASTE EN ACOSTARTE CON MI NOVIA!!"

Rápidamente llegaron dos hombres grandotes de seguridad y sujetaron a Arnold que estaba encima de Elizer y lo jalaron con fuerza para sacarlo del edificio.

Arnold forcejeo con ellos y mirando a Helga le gritó.

"HELGA ACUÉRDATE DE NOSOTROS!!"

Arnold logró en arrancarse el relicario del cuello aventándoselo a Helga en sus pies antes que los dos guardias se lo llevaran.

Elizer se levantó mirando como Helga levantaba un relicario de oro del suelo.

"Como cree ese pendejo que puede hacer contigo lo que él quiera!" Reclamaba Elizer en furia.

Helga seguía mirando el relicario cerrado de oro con una foto pequeña de ella en la portada.

"Que tanto vez?" Preguntó Elizer sobándose la quijada.

"Que puedes decirme tú de este relicario?" Preguntó Helga entregándole el corazón de oro en sus manos.

"No lo conozco. Pero ese tipo está obsesionado contigo no deberías de escuchar sus tonterías...este relicario, no abre."

Helga agarró el relicario nuevamente de las manos de él y lo abrió con fáciles leyendo la inscripción.

\- _Arnold alma mía, mi corazón siempre estarán contigo. Te amo Helga G Pataki-_

"Elizer?"

"Si."

"Cuál es mi segundo nombre?"

Elizer soltó un respiro de preocupación y poniendo su mano atrás de su cuello respondió. "Ahora que me acuerdo, tú nunca me as dicho tú...segundo nombre."

Helga sintió una ola fría por todo su cuerpo y acercándose al joven moreno le Preguntó.

"Dime toda la verdad. Que éramos tú y yo antes que yo perdiera mi memoria? Por favor...ser sincero."

Elizer inhaló aire cerrando sus ojos, y abriéndolos lentamente confesó.

"Helga...no puedo seguir escondiéndotelo. Arnold es tu verdadero novio, siempre lo fue..."

Los ojos azules de Helga se empezaron a humedecer con la revelación que salía de los labios de Elizer.

"...Tú y yo éramos únicamente compañeros de cuarto, incluso yo te caía mal. Cuando tuviste el accidente tú pensaste que yo era tu novio y...el doctor recomendó que no te alarmara con la verdad todavía. Pero al final de cuentas, fue mi decisión en seguirte mintiendo...todo este tiempo."

Confesó Elizer con su mirada desdichada hacia abajo.

Helga soltó un suspiro de desconsuelo.

"Entonces...todo lo que me dijiste, que me querías, y de la manera en que yo te hacía sentir...fueron mentiras también!?".

Elizer levantó la mirada y viendo los ojos azules llorosos de Helga le declaró.

"Todo fue una mentira. Yo nunca...sentí nada por ti. Solamente quería que te acostaras conmigo para ganar una puesta."

Helga puso sus manos sobre su pecho impactada por lo que Elizer le reveló.

"No puede ser! Yo pensé que..."

"Pensaste mal Helga. Yo siempre te mentí! Te dije que no confiaras en nadie."

Rápidamente Helga le planto dos bofetadas fuertes sobre las mejillas de Elizer dejando al joven moreno tieso inmóvil mientras que ella huía de él.

Helga se puso su chamarra rosa y salió del club desesperada, viendo la lluvia intensa cayendo sobre la fría inconsolable noche.

En otro lado del club, Yalali bailaba con Ariel, platicando sobre cómo le estará hiendo a Arnold y Helga.

"Será que Arnold pudo hablar con Helga?"

"Me imagino que si. Miraste la cara de preocupado que tenía Elizer cuando se enteró que Helga no estaba con nosotros?" Comentó Ariel.

"Si. Será mi imaginación o parece que el realmente la quiere?"

"Parece que Elizer tiene sentimientos por Helga. Pero no creo que lo que él sienta sea más fuerte que el amor que siente Arnold por ella." Añadió Ariel.

"Será que tienes razón?"

"Que propones Yalali?" Comentó Ariel mirando el gesto angustiado de ella.

En ese momento Elizer se les acercó en la pista de baile.

"Que sucede?" Preguntó Yalali.

"Helga se fue corriendo del club. Llámale y pregúntale si está bien."

"Que sucedió?" Preguntó Ariel.

"Helga ya sabe toda la verdad y...huyó."

"Se fue sola!?" Preguntó Yalali preocupada.

"Si." Respondió Elizer con su mirada hacia abajo. "Te mandaré un texto Yalali, yo... tengo que marcharme."

"Pero...como se estero Helga de la verdad!?" Preguntó Ariel volteándose para ver a Elizer nuevamente, pero el joven moreno ya se había ido.

Helga POV

Corrí lo más rápido que pude agobiada por alejarme de mi vida, de las personas que me rodeaban. Ya no sabía que era real y que era mentira.

Todo este tiempo el hombre que pensé que me amaba era un farsante, un perfecto acto de una persona sin corazón, sin escrúpulos sin...sentimientos.

Yo me deje engañar confiándome en lo que sentía por Elizer, en su mirada, creyendo ver algo que nunca fue. Que tonta fui! Como permití que alguien me mintiera por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo me confesó la verdad al final. Quizás lo hizo porque ya no tenía otra alternativa, o quizás lo confesó únicamente para ver mi mirada herida. No puedo creer que haya caído en los trucos de él, en sus mentiras y sus...AAAAAAHHH!!!! Grite del coraje y humillación que sentía en mi interior.

Todos estos días mi corazón me seguía mandando pistas de la verdadera imágenes del hombre que me amaba y yo nunca supe comprenderlo. Todo este tiempo Arnold era mi verdadero novio. Mi alma me gritaba que Arnold era especial para mi y yo no podía entender.

Mi mente estaba apunto de explotar. Sentía punzadas de ardor de coraje y rabia en mi. Porque tuve que pasar por esto!? Porque tuve que perder la memoria de esta manera!? A quien le debí creer desde un principio!?!?

Caminaba por el parque con mi ropa mojada sintiendo la fría verdad. Yo estaba completamente sola, sin identidad, sin vida...sin, amor.

"Helga!!"

Escuché la voz de la esperanza a lo lejos. Levante mi mirada observando a un joven rubio de chamarra amarilla dirigiéndose hacia mi con una sombrilla en sus manos.

"Arnold." Murmuré con mi voz débil, sintiendo los latidos fuertes de mi corazón calentando mi ser con su imagen. *

Arnold miró a Helga a lo lejos caminando solitariamente bajo la lluvia. Se apresuró corriendo entre los charcos grandes de agua para llegar a ella.

"Helga!!!"

Arnold intento en besarla pero ella se alejó de él. "No se porque!...Pero tu eres la imagen misteriosa que me a estado atormentando todos estos días! Tú eres la sombra que me a acompañado todo este tiempo! Tus ojos, tu voz, tu sentir, nunca abandonaron mi corazón. Cada vez que Elizer quiso estar conmigo tú recuerdo lo impedía. No se quien eres Arnold, pero se...que te amo. Quiero acordarme de nosotros!! Quiero recordar cómo se siente en estar contigo y sentirme amada!!"

"Yo te recordaré!" Dijo Arnold con una mirada salvaje pasional agarrándola de las caderas y levantándola en sus brazos pegando sus labios a los de ella en un intenso beso de amor.

Helga sentía el agua fría de la lluvia cayendo sobre su caliente cuerpo. El beso de Arnold prendía sus sentidos al máximo, ella no podía negar más que Arnold era el joven de ojos verdes que su corazón le mostraba una y otra vez.

Con su respiración agitada, Arnold paró de besarla y la llevo a su auto.

"Entra Helga, rápido!"

Los dos estaban empapados por la lluvia. Arnold la podía ver tensa por el beso, sin dejar que más tiempo pasara prendió el auto y se alejó de ahí con Helga a su lado.

"A donde vamos?" Preguntó ella con su mirada nerviosa.

"A donde sea mientras esté contigo. Yo estoy en tus manos Helga." Le dijo agarrando su mano y besándosela mientras manejaba por las calles.

"Porque eres de esta manera!?"

"De que manera te refieres?"

"Porque eres tan lindo conmigo?"

"Yo siempre e sido de esta manera contigo. Qué pasó que estabas en el parque?"

"Ya no importa qué pasó. Solamente quiero recuperar lo que perdí."

En cortos minutos llegaron al hotel en donde se estaba quedando Arnold y salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a su dama.

"Mi cuarto está aquí, vamos."

La lluvia intensa no paraba de caer mientras Arnold guiaba a Helga a su habitación.

"En donde tengo la llave?" Dijo Arnold con ansias buscando la llave en los bolsillos del pantalón. "Ya la encontré." Arnold pasó la llave por el aparato de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

En el momento que miró a Helga entrar al cuarto cerró la puerta con llave y se quito la chamarra amarilla.

"Te tengo amor...y no te dejare ir." Le dijo Arnold con un fuego de pasión en su mirada, abrasando a Helga con fuerzas y saboreando los labios dulces de ella.

Helga POV

Arnold no dejaba de besarme. Sus ardientes besos me derretían en mi boca. Lo abrase queriendo seguir sintiendo más de ese amor que me consumía. Su boca me seguía probando, llenándome de su deliciosa ardiente pasión mientras me quitaba mi chamarra y mi blusa rosa.

Con una inmensa fuerza me cargo y me acosto sobre la cama con sus ardientes manos acariciando mi piel. Entre besos y acariciad, no me di cuenta cuando me desabrocho mi pantalón, quitándomelo por completo.

"Arnold, no se como..." le murmure tímida tapando mis pechos.

"Solamente suéltate encanto." Me respondió quitándose su camiseta negra y su pantalón, exponiendo sus bóxers ajustados a su cuerpo con el bulto excitado que tenía. En ver lo grande que se le miraba me tensó un poco y me metí abajo de las cobijas.

"Estas nerviosa Helga?"

"Siento pena...para mi, todo esto es, nuevo."

Arnold me sonrió dulcemente "Confía en mi Helga y deja que tu corazón te libere en mis brazos ."

Me tape por completo abajo de las cobijas sintiendo vergüenza por mi cuerpo semi desnudo ante el joven rubio.

Al segundo Arnold también se metió abajo de las cobijas, sumergiendo sobre mi cuerpo.

"Pon tus manos sobre mi." Me declaro agarrando mis brazos y poniéndolas alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, deslizando sus manos por mi sensible piel.

"Recuérdame Helga. Recuerda nuestro amor." Con esas palabras Arnold me volvió a besar con sus labios húmedos de calor. Abrí mi boca probando su lengua traviesa resbalándose por mis labios. De pronto, sentí a Arnold desabrochar mi brazier y quitándose sus bóxers por completo. Mi corazón se aceleraba más y más con la pasión que soltaba Arnold por todo mi ser. Me sentía tan deseosa de él y al mismo tiempo, tímida de como se sentiría en estar con él.

Arnold resbalaba sus manos por toda mi piel hasta quitarme mis calzoncillos, teniéndome completamente desnuda ante él.

"Cielos..." murmure en nervios calurosos por él.

"Mírame Helga. No tengas miedo amor que yo te cuidare."

Lo mire sintiendo como mi cuerpo se humedecía en llamas de calor por él. Mis manos me temblaban pero mi ser lo deseaba.

"Helga tócame, siente lo que es para ti."

Arnold agarró mi mano y la guió a su miembro permitiendo que tocara su dureza masiva caliente de deseo.

"Tócalo Helga. Como extrañaba tus manos en mi." Me susurró Arnold acomodando su miembro entre mis piernas para sentir lo húmeda que me tenía. "Estas más que lista amor."

Arnold pego sus labios a los míos sintiendo el calor intenso de mi piel. Abrí mis piernas dejándome guiar por las manos de él, acomodando mis piernas sobre sus caderas y con su aliento pasional sobre mi rostro Arnold presionó su pelvis resbalando su miembro delicadamente en mi cuerpo.

"Ahhhhhh..." solté un grito de placer sintiendo como Arnold fundía su cuerpo en el mío.

"Heeelga!!!" Gimió Arnold mi nombre, penetrando su ardiente firmeza hasta lo más profundo de mi, apretando mis pechos contra el pecho firme de él. "Estas tan apretada." Me declaro en calor con su mirada verde pasión sobre mis ojos, resbalando su miembro una y otra vez, ajuntándose a mis caderas, abriendo mi cuerpo para él.

No podía con la intensidad de sentimientos que llegaron a mi. Mi cabeza me volaba con imágenes de dolor, pasión, tristeza, y...amor. Hasta que exploto mi mente soltando mi cuerpo completamente en él.*

"Arnold!!!...Cuanto te extrañaba!!!"

Arnold miraba la luz nuevamente en los ojos de su Helga mientras le hacía el amor, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella.

"Helga amor...me recuerdas!" Exclamó Arnold abriendo su boca sobre la de ella sin dejarla de mirar.

"Mi cabeza de balón, mi Romeo! Hazme toda tuya!"

Gritó Helga en pasión arqueando su cuerpo para sentirlo mas intenso en ella.

"Ohhh, Helga...bésame!"

Helga agarró el pelo de Arnold pasando sus dedos por su cabellera mientras besaba intensamente sus labios.

La ardiente llama de pasión los consumía por completo. La cama se movía con el moviendo apasionado de Arnold.

"Arnold!! No puedo más...aaaaaahhhh" Helga soltó un grito en extasis apretando a Arnold entre sus piernas.

"Helgaaaaaaa..." Arnold estaba en pleno orgasmo, sintiendo como los labios íntimos de Helga apretaban su miembro mojándolo más y más.

El joven rubio apretó a su novia en su cuerpo dejando ir todo su miembro hasta lo más profundo de ella. Soltando todo su ardiente calor en ella .

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Este capituló llego mas rápido de lo pensado. Por otro lado ya quería escribirlo.**

 **Como les parecieron los dibujos?**

 **La escena en el cuarto privado estuvo Candente. Pero lo más duro fue la verdad a como se la confesó Elizer.**

 **Entre Elizer y Andrés debo de aceptar que Elizer es un personaje muy, complicado y duro de entender. Desde un principio Andrés fue más fácil en manejar pero Elizer, el es, especial.**

 **Como les pareció las demás escenas y qué tal el gran final. Quise terminar este capituló junto con Arnold...️**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios los adoro!**

 **️️️️️️**


	28. Capitulo 27

Elizer POV

Me salí del club mirando al rededor del parqueadero, esperanzado en ver a Helga aunque sea desde lejos para saber que estaba bien. Cerraba mis ojos mirando la imagen de los ojos destrozados de ella, mirándome con esa decepción que yo lamentablemente esperaba en ver. Pasó exactamente lo que presentía. La verdad sale a la luz tarde o temprano y salió para mi con un golpe en mi pecho.

La mirada de confianza que me mostró ella antes de confesarle la verdad me dejó...destrozado. No pensé que ella llegara a confiar en mi lo suficiente para buscar mi pensar. Yo no la quería ver confundía, no quería que ella sintiera duda sobre sus sentimientos. Yo sabía que tenía que hacer, y con esa fría dura decisión, le confesé lo que ella tenían que escuchar.

~" _Todo_ fue _una mentira. Yo nunca...sentí nada por ti. Solamente quería que te acostaras conmigo pa_ ra _ganar una puesta_."~

Quería que me odiara! Que detestara el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, desde el inicio hasta el final, de esa manera ella regresaría con él y todo regresaría a su normalidad, por lo menos para ella. Para mi, ya nada será igual. Yo me sentía diferente, había algo en mi que ella tocó y no había manera en regresar hacia atrás.

Mi corazón me pesaba con el recuerdo en que la lastime. Quería abrazarla y besarla diciéndole que se quedará conmigo. Yo estaba dispuesto a dar todo para verla feliz, para verla realizada con la persona que ella realmente amaba y merecía. Helga...en donde estas? En ese momento me acorde y le envié un texto a Yalali.

Uno rato después llegue a mi cuarto mirando todos los recuerdes de nosotros peleándonos y discutiendo sobre cosas tontas. Su sonrisa, su voz hasta como me gritaba por dejar mis zapatos tirados me atormentaba. Abrí el armario para sacar mi mochila y me acorde en como Helga estuvo aquí parada unas horas antes, buscando que ponerse para salir a bailar. Camine hacia ella y la abrase por atrás.

~" _Lo que te quieras poner se te mirará perfecto Helga_ "

"No _seas como ese tipo de novio que siempre le dicen a sus novias que se ven bien con lo que se pongan y ya! Dime la verdad, como te gustaría verme vestida, o cómo quieres que me acomode el pelo?" ~_

 _Me comentó ella mirándose en el espejo. Yo agarre su hermoso sedoso pelo y se lo levante._

 _~"Porque no te pones una coleta. Tienes un cuello hermoso para lucirlo con tu pelo levantado." ~_

Le dije dándole besos traviesos en su cuello.

Mimente me pasaba de un recuerdo a otro, como una trampa de imágenes dulcemente venenosas llenas de espinas.

 _~"Por cuanto tiempo estarás así?"_

 _"A que te refieres?"_

 _"Estos días has estado un poco aislado conmigo, y desde qué pasó ese mal incidente en la casa de fraternidad cambiaste."_

" _Me di cuenta de muchas cosas que estado haciendo mal Helga y, quiero cambiar...por ti."~_

Ya no regresaré a tener un momento así con ella jamás. Nunca querrá volverme a ver. Mi celular timbro revelando un texto de Yalali.

\- Helga esta con su novio, él la encontró en el parque. - Yalali.

Solté un respiro de alivio, y celos de ardor en saber que Helga estaba en los brazos de alguien más. De seguro ese dramático pálido se la llevo a un hotel. Diablos que me sucede!? Porque no puedo simplemente dejarla ir de mi corazón!? De qué diablos estoy hablando...yo no la amo, no la tengo en mi corazón!? Como le confesé a ella en su cara, todo lo que le dije fueron mentiras! Y siempre fue así! Ella nunca me importó, nunca toco mis sentimientos y nadie lo hará. Yo soy Elizer Verdugo y como muchas mujeres me han reclamado después de burlarme de ellas. Yo soy un cabron y pura verga! Y Helga no significa nada...para mí.*

Elizer agarró su mochila metiendo unos cambios de ropa y sin voltear hacia atrás se salió de cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave. Camino por el parque pensando, mirando la tierra mojada que pisaba con cada paso que daba y sin darse cuenta empezó a mirar a Helga en su mente.

~" _Te estoy hablando a ti cara de mula jodida!...Los mendigas se dan de ver hasta de espalda_!" ~

Elizer sonrió recordando esa primera vez que se volteo encontrando una señorita rubia que lo miraba con sus ojos azules molestos. "Mi guerita." Murmurro él con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 _~"A_ _quien le dices guerita!"_

 _"Cuál es el problema guerita?"_

 _"Yo quiero mi privacidad y...comodidad!"_

 _"Podemos acomodarnos...yo puedo hacer un, sacrificio."_

 _"No me_ _digas, que sacrificio el tuyo!"~_ le contestó ella.

Elizer se pasaba su mano por su cabellera en frustración "Salte de mi mente Helga."

~" _Elizer te...agradezco por haber alejado a ese gorilon de mi y por haberme ayudado con aquel muchacho...Como que me estas cayendo bien, pero por muy poco."_

 _"Qué bueno porque ya estaba listo para aventarte por la ventana guerita."_

 _"Te crees el muy listo!"_

 _"Criminal Helga solamente bromeaba."_

 _"Ahora quieres ser bromista utilizando mis frases!"_

 _"Solamente lo dije para ver qué cara ponías."~_

"Como se enrojecía Helga cada vez que se frustraba." Decía Elizer mientras seguía caminando por el parque.

~" _Mejor levanta tus zapatos y acomódalos en el armario..."_

 _"Si mama."_

 _"No soy tu Madre!"~_

Elizer sonrió y cerró sus ojos recordando que Helga no lo vería jamás.

"Esto es...un verdadero infierno!! Una verdadera maldición!! Ya no quiero pensar en ella!!"

En ese momento sus ojos captaron un listón rosa tirado sobre la tierra, se agachó percatando que era el listón rosado de Helga.

~" _Ponte tu listón rosado Helga, se te ve muy bonito en tu pelo rubio." ~_

Recordaba Elizer amarrando el listón de ella sobre su coleta para ir a bailar esa noche. El joven moreno levantó el listón rosado del suelo.

"El listón de mi guerita. Me imagino que se le cayó del pelo cuando...cuando..."

La imagen de Arnold abrando y besando a Helga en el parque lo llenaba de rabia desesperante.

"Al diablo con todos!! Incluyendo a..."

Elizer aventó el listón rosado sobre la tierra y dio unos pasos alejándose cuando de pronto recordó algo.

~" _Ya ves...aunque se vea imposible se puede encontrar una manera."_

 _"Crees que pueda encontrar la manera en conocer tu corazón?" le pregunto Elizer._

 _"Dime si quieres terminar conmigo de una vez?!" exclamo Helga con dolor._

 _"Eso es lo que tú quieres?"_

 _"No...te la pasaras pidiendo perdon a cada rato en nuestra relación?!"_

" _En serio en nuestra relación!?"_

 _"Claro que nuestra relación! No quiero tener un novio que se la pase haciendo faltas y pidiendo perdon a cada rato!"_

 _"No volverá a pasar...lo prometo...Te quiero Helga y no te volveré a lastimar de esa manera."~_

Elizer camino de regreso a donde estaba el listo mirándolo tirado sobre el lodo de esa oscura fría noche.

~" _Elizer...dime como realmente era yo antes que perdiera mi memoria?"_

 _"Realmente me creerías a mi?"_

 _"Si" respondió Helga._

 _"Porque?"_

 _"Porque...confió en ti."~_

Los ojos de Elizer se empezaron a humedecer recordando lo que le dijo Helga ese día en el parque.

 _~"No deberías de confiar en mi Helga."_

" _Me dices que no debería de confiar en mi novio_."

"No deberías de confiar en nadie _Helga...yo no puedo decepcionarme de ti."_

 _"Que has hecho mal que yo pudiera estar decepcionada?" le pregunto Helga con su mano sobre su pecho._

 _"Todo fue una mentira! Yo nunca...sentí nada por ti. Solamente quería que te acostaras conmigo para ganar una puesta."_

 _"No puede ser!" exclamo Helga con sus manos sobre su pecho en lagrimas. "Yo pensé que..."_

 _"Pensaste mal Helga!"~_

 _Por primera vez Elizer empezó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas con su mirada fija en el listo rosado._

 _~Yo...hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado y...no me importaba lastimar los sentimientos de los demás."_

 _"Y ahora que me conociste a mi?" le pregunto Helga en el parque con su mano puesta sobre el corazón del joven moreno y la mano de él sobre la de ella._

" _Ahora...sé que no te merezco_."~

Elizer se agacho levanto el listón y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camiseta sobre su corazón. El joven moreno siguió caminado decepcionado en dolor por el parque, hasta que su imagen se perdió en las tinieblas de la noche.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Era importante para mi en soltar este capituló mostrando únicamente el POV de Elizer.**

 **Recuerden que pueden ver mis dibujos por Facebook, Instagram, tumblr @Samypama**


	29. Capitulo 28

Arnold POV

Esa noche después de haber estado juntos no podía dormir, me sentía ansioso de poder cerrar mis ojos y descansar con el temor de volver a perderla de mis brazos. Helga batallo para dormir, me seguía diciendo lo mal que se sentía en haberme hecho sufrir con su rechazo en el parque. Lloro lamentándose en haber perdido la memoria por esos días. Yo le seguí diciendo que no fue su culpa, que no se lamentara pero ella no tenia consuelo, hasta que el cansancio de la noche la durmió. Helga se miraba finalmente tranquila en mis brazos respirando serenamente mientras yo le acariciaba su cabellera rubia. Ella era mi hermosa joya resplandeciendo en la oscuridad de ese oscuro cuarto de hotel. No quería volver a perderla jamás en mi vida, y quizás por esa razón no podía cerrar mis ojos y parar de verla finalmente en mis brazos.

En ese momento mire como el gesto sereno de ella empezó a cambiar, sus cejas temblaban con su respiración aguatándose cada vez mas y mas...parecía que ella soñaba, pero que tipo de sueño se apoderaba de su tranquilidad causándole tanta aflicción. Los labios de Helga temblar hasta que ella estando todavía profundamente dormida empezó a hablar.

"Mmmmmmm...no...porque lo hiciste...porque ...me heriste...Elizer."

Mi respiración se congelo en escuchar la voz de Helga decir su nombre con tanto sentimiento. Que estará soñando? Que habrá realmente pasado entre ellos para que Helga lo esté recordando en sus sueños? Sera que ella desenvolvió afecto por él? No lo creo...Helga no puede sentir interés por el o por nadie más! Estaba a punto de despertarla cuando mire como su gesto cambio, mostrando nuevamente tranquilidad entre sus sueños.

Me levante de la cama encontrando el celular de Helga sobre el mostrador. No quería espiarlo pero la inquietud de saber que información guardo en estos días me...inquietaba y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo por lo que encontraría. Quizás no debería de ver su celular y abrir desconfianza entre los dos pero, era mi deber como su novio en saber más...tenía que saber que paso entre ellos. Sobre que conversaban? Como se miraban? Y...que sentía Helga, cuando lo besaba? Cielos de que estoy hablando?! No sería correcto en husmear su celular.

Con mis manos sudando decidí en hacerlo y abrí el celular de ella. La primer aplicación que abrí fueron las fotos. Pasaba una foto, tras otra, tras otra.

Mis corazón ardía de celos con cada imagen que revelaba ante mí. Al principio de las fotos Helga mostraba un gesto inseguro pero al final ella sonreirá a su lado. La ultima foto de ellos eran los dos besándose. Mi pecho pesaba con cada respiración que hacía, no quería ver más...después me acorde de los textos y los abrí.

-No me digas que ya me extrañas guerita- Elizer-

-No te sobre estimas tanto, solamente te quiero con migo para gritarte- Helga -

-Sera que para eso me quieres contigo? Yo creo que te gusto lo que te hice esta mañana y quieres mas.- Elizer-

Me apretaba los dientes del coraje que sentía, como otro hombre fue capaz de tocar a mi novia y de estar...pero, ellos no tuvieron relaciones. Me lo aseguro Helga. Como quiera, tal vez, hicieron todo lo demás...que tan lejos Helga lo abra dejado pasarse en su cuerpo?!

-Helga no te enojes conmigo. Yo se que estos días no estado ahí para ti como debería de estar pero...quiero que sepas que tú tienes mi corazón y ahí permanecerá...En tus manos —-Elizer-

Mendigo bandido! El no fue nada más que un falso engañador queriéndose acostar con Helga, haciéndola sentir como si él realmente la amaba. Debí de haber llegado hace días, me debí de haber enterado del accidente que tuvo desde esa misma noche que paso! Porque Gerald decidió en escondérmelo?! Y sin embargo, si yo no me hubiera enterado por mi cuenta Gerald y Phoebe me lo hubieran seguido ocultando . Pero esto se acabo aquí! Helga no tendrá porque ver estas fotos y mensajes jamás. Mande cada imagen de ellos, cada mensaje al basurero eliminando todo lo que era de él en el celular de Helga. Borre su número de celular y cambie los numero que el tenia bloqueados. Nunca jamás Elizer volverá a ver a mi novia, y ella únicamente lo recordara como un mal sueño. *

Al siguiente día el sol calentó la ventana de un cuarto de hotel en donde dos enamorados dormía.

Helga POV

Desperté encontrando a Arnold acostado a mi lado. Me llene de gozo en verlo sintiéndome finalmente completa con el hombre que amaba. Mi querido cabeza de balón, como abra sufrido sin mí estos días? Todavía no se cómo dio con migo o como se entero de lo que me paso, supongo que, muy pronto lo sabré. Por otro lado todavía me sentía mal de haberle mentido todas estas semanas sobre quien era mi verdadero compañero de cuarto. Me imagino que él ya se entero de toda la verdad. Quizás se decepciono de mi cuando se entero que le mentí, y que por eso no quería que el supiera en donde estaba mi dormitorio. Ahora que pasara entre los dos? Yo todavía tenía que completar mis estudios para este semestre y el, tenía que regresar a Hillwood. Con tantas dudas en mi mente no podía parar de verlo, mi Romeo estaba conmigo y era completamente mío. *

Helga suavemente pego sus labios a los de Arnold despertándolo poco a poco con sus húmedos besos. Con sus ojos aun cerrados Arnold agarro a Helga de su cabellera jalando el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, comiendo sus labios deseosamente. "Ohhh Helga." Suspiraba Arnold pasando sus manos desesperadamente por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a sus piernas para abrirlas sobre su cuerpo.

"Te tengo amor." Dijo Arnold abriendo sus ojos encontrando la mirada candente de su amada sobre él.

"No esperaba esto." Contesto ella sintiendo los besos calientes de Arnold rosando su cuello.

"Que esperabas?" pregunto Arnold con sus labios pegados en el cuello de ella, y sus manos firmes sobre su trasero presionándola sobre su excitado miembro.

Helga se sujetaba de la cabellera rubia de Arnold, sintiendo su miembro duro penetrando su cuerpo.

"Que esperabas de mi Helga?" le volvió a preguntar Arnold apretando las caderas de ella, sumergir su miembro una y otra vez en la calentura de ella.

"Te...esperaba...mas...sereno." comento ella sintiendo el rose del la firmeza de Arnold en su cuerpo.

"Como quieres que este para ti...mi princesa?" Le pregunto Arnold agarrando los pechos de Helga para probarlos.

"Arnold...yo...pensé que estarías molesto."

"Debería de estar molesto de algo Helga?" comento Arnold abriendo su boca caliente para seguir chupando los pezones de ella, mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

"No sé qué pensaras de mi...sobre mis...acciones." Susurró Helga en su oído.

"Tú siempre fuiste mía Helga...aunque estabas con alguien más...tu corazón y cuerpo fue siempre fiel a mí."

Helga lo miraba con sus ojos azules pasión, gozando el miembro caliente de él mientras se sostenían de las manos.

"Verdad Helga? Verdad que siempre fuiste mía?...Dímelo amor, que necesito escucharlo." Le imploro Arnold con su mirada tierna hacia ella.

Helga cerraba los ojos intentando en no pensar sobre lo que ella recordaba de sus momento con Elizer, su mente estaba aun recuperándose de los recuerdos.

"Arnold yo nunca deje de amarte." Confesó ella con su aliento caliente de amor.

Arnold se sentó en la cama, con Helga sobre sus caderas, sin dejar de penetrar su cuerpo la abrazo mirándola a los ojos.

"No tienes memoria de cuando estabas con el verdad?"

"No me preguntes mas Romeo." Helga lo abrazo sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía sobre las caderas de Arnold.

Los dos rubios se besaban con pasión sentados sobre la cama, Helga sentía su vientre llenándose de placer ardiendo sobre el cuerpo de Arnold.

"Te quiero siempre satisfecha de mi." Le murmuró Arnold sobre su oído besándolo con seducción.

Helga se soltó del cuerpo de Arnold dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama con el masivo miembro todavía impregnado en ella. Arnold se acomodo sobre sus piernas para seguir gozándola mientras tocaba su hinchado botón de pasión entre sus labios íntimos húmedos para él.

Arnold POV

La podía observar en éxtasis total de placer, Helga mi hermosa novia se miraba divina con su suave dulce cuerpo entregado a mí. Mi corazón latía con intensidad con mi cuerpo quemándose del calor que ella me transpiraba. Así mero la quería ver, así la quería tener...toda derritiéndose de amor sensual en mi piel. Como la extrañaba, como la necesite todas estas semanas. Ahora que la tenía conmigo provocada de mi no podía imaginarme en nunca jamás estar sin ella. Helga era el amor de mi vida...y nunca la soltaría de mis brazos.*

"Arnold no pares de tocarme... porfavor." Suspiraba Helga con sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza sintiendo una mano de Arnold apretando su pecho y la otra estimulando su clítoris caliente.

"No parare amor..." contesto Arnold mirando a su hermosa seductora princesa sudando de placer ante sus ojos. "Te quiero hacer sentir toda mía Helga...quiero que explotes de pasión en mis manos y en mi cuerpo."

Arnold seguía excitando el cuerpo de Helga con su hinchado miembro, penetrándola una y otra vez, rosando delicadamente los labios íntimos de ella con cada impulso que le daba.

"No pares Arnold...quiero sentirte más!" exclamaba Helga en seducción amarrosa total.

La cama se seguía moviendo con el ritmo agitado de Arnold. El sudor chorreaba por su espalda, goteando calor seductor por su rubia cabellera, pero él no paraba de darle placer a su amada.

"Helga...no quiero terminar...pero no voy a poder mas." Exclamo Arnold faltándole aire, sintiendo su cuerpo al punto máximo de destello.

"Ya casi...me...me...Ohhh si! Así, si...Arnold!" grito Helga en máximo placer.

Arnold se acomodo arriba de ella con su mano estimulando su sensible tembloroso cuerpo sintiendo su miembro apretándose al máximo adentro de Helga.

"Helga, voy a...mmmm...grrrrrrr." Arnold apretó sus dientes sintiendo como su cuerpo soltaba toda la pasión ardiente en ella, mientras Helga se sujetaba de la espalda de Arnold, sintiendo un climax masivo en todo su cuerpo que se bañaba por dentro con el semen de su amado.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Tuve problemas con el capituló que tenía guardado de 5000 palabras y...tuve que volverlo a escribir. Oops**

 **Recuerden que pueden ver la arte que pongo en mi página de Instagram o Facebook, también tengo Tweeter**


	30. Capitulo 29

Lejos de ahí, de regreso en Hillwood, Laila y Jessica conversaban con Karol en su habitación.

"Estas fotos de Arnold y tú en su cama están...perfectas." Comento Laila con emoción mirando las fotos en el celular de Karol.

"Perfectas?" Pregunto Karol confundida.

Laila cambio rápidamente su expresión. "Perdón quise decir, perfecto romance. Como se ve que Arnold te ama en las fotos, especialmente en esta donde él te está besando."

"Como estuvo Arnold en la cama?" preguntó Jessica.

Karol se agarraba sus manos sintiéndose tensa por la pregunta.

"Arnold fue un poco, brusco al principio después...él se..."

"No pero como lo tenía de tamaño?" Añadió Laila mostrando un rostro de inquietud.

"No me siento cómoda hablando de Arnold de esa manera."

Laila Comento. "Entiendo Karol, no te apures y, ya hablaste con Arnold sobre la noche que estuvieron juntos?"

"En realidad él no se acuerda de esa noche. El estaba demasiado tomado y...el otro día lo mire muy preocupado sobre algo, y no lo quise angustiar más...así que, le dije que no pasó nada entre nosotros y que, no se preocupara sobre haberme faltado el respeto."

"Que bruta fuiste Karol porque lo hiciste!?" Añadió Laila furiosa.

"Porque...yo lo provoqué a que estuviera conmigo. El no estaba bien y creo que en un momento me confundió con...Helga."

Jessica y Laila se carcajearon al mismo tiempo.

"Yo no veo lo gracioso!" Exclamó Karol molestándose por la burla de ellas.

"Te protegiste con algo por lo menos?" Preguntó Jessica.

Karol se quedó pensativa, la actitud de Jessica y Laila la dejó insegura sobre la amistad que tenía con ellas. En ese momento la mamá de Karol la mando llamar desde el pasillo.

"Hay voy mamá!...Voy a ver qué ocupa mi mamá." Comento Karol saliéndose del cuarto brevemente.

Laila aprovecho la ausencia de Karol para agarrar el celular de ella y mandarse las fotos y videos que Karol tenía de la noche que estuvo con Arnold.

"Que vas a hacer con los videos?" Preguntó Jessica.

"Esa babosa de Karol no le dirá nada a Arnold sobre la noche que estuvieron juntos."

"Tú crees?" Agregó Jessica.

"La escuchaste. Ella dijo que no le quiso decir nada a Arnold para no preocuparlo. La pendeja. Pero yo me encargaré que Arnold y...esa puta de Helga se enteren con fotos y videos de esa supues-ta romántica, realmente...inolvidable noche."

"Tú crees que Karol dijo la verdad sobre haber pasado la noche con Arnold?"

Laila rodó sus ojos. "En realidad no me importa que abra pasado entre ellos. Para mí, yo ya tengo lo que buscaba."

En el cuarto del hotel adentro del baño, Arnold le lavaba el pelo a Helga con su mente llena de preguntas.

"Helga...porque nunca me dijiste que tenías un compañero de cuarto?"

 _Diablos! Sabía que él me iba a preguntar_. Pensó Helga sintiendo las manos de Arnold sobre su cabeza.

"Que hubiera pasado si te hubieras enterado desde un principio?"

"Te hubiera ayudado para que encontrarás otro cuarto." Respondió Arnold.

Helga se volteó para ver los ojos angustiados de él.

"Y si no hubieras encontrado otra opción de cuarto?"

"Te dijera que regresarás a casa y que te escribieras en otro colegio." Respondió Arnold con rapidez.

"Pero hubiera perdido el semestre. A menos de que Bob me pagara el colegio y eso nunca pasaría."

"Yo te hubiera ayudado Helga. Yo nunca hubiera permitido que mi novia viviera con un mendigo abusador!" Lo dijo Arnold con cólera.

Helga suspiro "Por eso te mentí cabeza de balón! Yo sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y decidí en escondértelo!"

"No fue correcto Helga. Tú debiste haberme dicho toda la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como fue que tuviste ese accidente en el baño?"

Helga cerró sus ojos pensando en lo que había sucedió en ese día y en cómo se sentía.

"Te estuve marcando toda la mañana, mandándote mensajes toda la tarde y nunca me conteste cabeza de balón! Dime tú a mí que tanto hacías que no te importo en regresar mis llamadas!"

"Mi celular se descompuso Helga. Te mande una carta por email explicando."

"No me acuerdo bien de tus cartas cabeza de balón...pero desde la primera llamada que recibiste me debiste haber marcado!" comento Helga con su rostro angustiado.

"No recibí llamadas tuyas en todo el día, de hecho creo que mi celular se apago desde temprano. En el momento que me di cuenta que mi celular no funcionaba quise marcarte pero no me acordaba de tu número de teléfono y..."

"No me des excusas Arnoldo!" Respondió Helga levantando su ceja en enojo.

"Cielos...como extrañaba esa expresión tuyo Helga." Dijo Arnold con su mirada tierna.

"Yo me aprendí tu número de memoria desde hace años cabeza de balón!"

Arnold intento en explicarse. "Yo tenía tu número guardado no pensé que...espera, desde hace años?"

"Si años camarón con pelos y tu no sabias mi número!"

"Tenía tu número guardado en mi celular no pensé que mi teléfono se apagara por completo. Pero ahora ya me aprendí tu número."

"Si hasta ahorita. Criminal no puede ser que mi novio no sabía mi número de teléfono! Como fue que lo obtuviste?"

"Fui a la casa de Gerald y él le marco a Phoebe para darme tu numero, ahí fue cuando te marque desde el celular de Gerald pero tu celular estaba programado para no aceptar llamadas de nadie. Elizer agarro tu telefono y cambio toda la programación, de seguro el borro mis mensajes y todo lo demás...la única razón que no pudo borrar nuestras fotos fue porque estaban en nuestro archivo privado y tú no te sabias la contraseña en aquel tiempo. Porque le diste tu celular para que hiciera eso Helga?!" Exclamó Arnold enervado.

"No se cabeza de balón, yo pensé que él era mi...bueno ya no importa."

"Si importa Helga...que paso entre ustedes todos estos días?!" dijo Arnold agarrando a Helga de los hombros.

Helga cerró sus ojos recordando cada palabra que le dijo Elizer.

~ _"Yo siempre te mentí! Yo nunca sentí nada por ti. Solamente quería que te acostaras conmigo para ganar una puesta...Yo, hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado y...no me importaba lastimar los sentimientos de los demás...y se, que no te merezco... mereces mejor."~_

Helga respiraba agitadamente diciendo.

"No paso nada Arnoldo. Como fue que te enteraste de mi condición?"

"Me mandaste un correo electrónico diciéndome que..." Arnold respiro profundo recordando esas palabras "... me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo porque tenias novio y...que no sabias quien era yo. Te acuerdas?"

"Oh sí. Me acuerdo. Lo siento por lo que te dije." Respondió Helga con su mirada decepcionada.

Arnold continúo diciendo. "En ese instante que me entere confronte a Gerald y Phoebe que fueron los que me dijeron que tu celular no funcionaba y que por esa razón no podías recibir mensajes...cielos que gran mentira! Al final cuando le mencione el nombre de aquel pendejo a Gerald, él y Phoebe no tuvieron ninguna otra opción más que decirme toda la verdad. Me vine paraca lo más rápido que pude pero no sabía en donde vivías...tus amigos Yalali y Ariel me ayudaron para encontrarte..."

Helga estaba callada escuchando a Arnold desahogarse.

"...Porque tuviste el accidente en el baño Helga, todavía no me has dicho!"

Helga cerró sus ojos para explicar. "Ese día...llegue a mi habitación destrozada, no sabía que estaba pasando contigo. Me metí en la bañera para sentir el agua fresca y quizás con la ducha me sentiría mejor. Eso fue lo que pensé...el shampo se cayó y me agache para levantarlo cuando mire los pies de alguien. Me espante y cuando me enderece me encontré con el rostro de Elizer."

"Espera...Elizer estaba en la bañera contigo?!" exclamo Arnold molesto.

"Si" contestó Helga levantando su mirada timidamente.

"Y estaba desnudo?!" Añadió Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas.

Helga se mordió el labio pensando como contestar "Creo que si."

"Crees?!" Arnold levantó su voz.

"Está bien cabeza de balón...si, estaba sin ropa...y tenía sus audífonos puestos, me imagino que no se dio cuenta que yo estaba en la ducha."

"No me vengas con eso Helga! El sabía que te estabas bañando y se metió en el baño para verte desnuda y...espera. El te hizo algo?!...Te toco o..."

"Cálmate cabeza de balón, el no me hizo nada."

"Entonces porque te caíste?!"

"Había shampo en el suelo y me resbale."

"No me mientas Helga!" dijo Arnold con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

"No pasó nada! El nunca me toco!"

Arnold miraba detalladamente los ojos de Helga intentando en ver algo que indicara que estaba mintiendo.

"Que paso después de ahí?" pregunto Arnold ansioso por saber.

"Arnold me estas apretando con tus manos."

El la soltó de sus hombros. "Perdón Helga es que...todo esto, me estresa."

Helga se volteo cerro la llave de la regadera, agarro la toalla que estaba colgada sobre la cortina del baño y se salió sin decir nada.

Arnold POV

Mire a Helga salirse del baño en silencio, como si no quisiera que yo supiera más de lo qué pasó en esos días que ella no tenía memoria. Será que Helga esconde algo de mí? Me salí de la bañera y mire como Helga se cambiaba muy pensativa, demostrando que ya no quería hablar conmigo sobre el tema. Yo me cambié dándole a ella unos minutos para que se terminara de cambiar. En el momento que la mire completamente vestida camine hacia ella.

"Helga porque evitas mi pregunta?"

Helga me miró con un gesto nervioso. "Que pregunta?"

"Que pasó después que te caíste en la bañera?" Le volví a preguntar.

Helga pasó saliva diciendo. "No sé qué pasó justo después que me caí de la bañera. Solamente sé que cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama con una sábana blanca tapando mi cuerpo. Elizer estaba sentado a lado mío...mirándose...angustiado, casi en pavor por verme así."

"Elizer no estaba preocupado por ti!" Quería que Helga supiera que ella no le importaba a Elizer. "Me enfurece en saber que él té...sacó de la bañera desnuda teniendo tiempo para hacer..." la mirada angustiada de Helga me detuvo en decir algo que quizás no pasó...pero mi mente me llenaba de imágenes de muchas cosas que ese infeliz pudo haber hecho con mi Helga teniéndola desmayada desnuda en su cuarto...

"El no me hizo nada cabeza de balón!" El comentario repentino de Helga me dejó...sorprendido.

"Porque lo dices de esa manera?" Le pregunté.

"Tú lo quieres hacer ver como si él me violo o algo."

"Helga él te quiera para un solo propósito no lo puedes ver!"

"Porque tienes que hacerme todas estas preguntas sobre algo que no quiero recordar!?"

Ella tenía razón, que estoy haciendo...no debía de hablar de él y muchos menos hacerla recordar sobre esos días que ella estuvo sin memoria, pero yo tenía un presentimiento que algo mas sucedió entre ellos. Como pudo Helga besarlo! Aunque su mente le decía que Elizer era su novio su corazón debió haberla detenido. No me lo puedo explicar cómo fue que Helga lo tenía cercas a ella, dejándose acariciar por él y besándolo...será que, a ella le gusto.

"Helga...es importante para mí en saber que sucedió entre ustedes cuando tú no estabas bien!" Ella no lo comprendía pero era necesario para mí. Tenía que saber...era mi derecho en saber...que tanto avanzó la relación entre ellos.

"Arnold borraste algo de mi celular?"

Me dijo Helga con su teléfono en su mano. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, no quería que ella supiera, sabía que en el momento que ella se enterara que yo me atreví a ver su celular a escondidas ella se enojaría con migo...

"Contéstame Arnoldo!" Se aceleró ella diciendo.

"Está bien Helga. Si borré algunas cosas." Lo tuve que aceptar.

"Porque agarraste mi celular sin decirme nada!? Cuando lo agarraste!?"

"Anoche cuando estabas dormida." Le contesté con mi mirada hacia abajo sentí vergüenza en decirlo.

Helga se me acercó furiosa con su celular aún en sus manos, su mirada triste y nervada en mi me decía tanto en el momento.

"Porque lo hiciste! Como te atreviste en..."

"No me reclames nada Helga! Elizer fue el que agarró tú celular y borro todo lo nuestro. Porque no le reclamaste a él cuando agarró tu telefono!"

"Para tu información Arnold! El me dijo cuando agarró mi celular para verlo y me pregunto por mi contraseña. El nunca miró mi celular a escondidas! Y siempre me decía cuando lo agarraba!"

Mi corazón se agito del coraje que sentía por dentro. La escuchaba y no podía creerlo. Helga lo estaba defendiendo!

"Entonces tú aprobaste que el agarrará tu celular para borrar todo lo nuestro!?"

"Yo no sabía que hacía él con mi teléfono y no me importaba!"

"No te importaba!" Le dije con mi mente volando del coraje. "Y si te importa que yo haya agarrado tu celular!?"

"Tú lo agarraste a mis espaldas para ver cosas que no te correspondía en saber!" Se atrevió en decirme.

"Claro que me correspondía en saber que hacía él con mi novia! Que mensajes te mandaba! Y qué le contestabas!"

"Tu debiste haberme preguntado a mí! Que no confías en mi! No me creíste cuando te dije que nunca fui intima con él!"

"Tú no estabas bien de la mente Helga! Quizás tú piensas que no hicieron nada cuando..."

"Entonces tú crees que yo me acosté con él! Eso es lo que dices!"

"No necesariamente..."

"No me vengas con estupideces Arnoldo! Di las cosas como son! Tú no confías en mis palabras porque piensas que yo estaba demente en esos días y por eso, preferiste mirar mi celular a escondidas cuando yo dormía tranquilamente confiado en mi novio!"

Yo se que hice mal en ver el teléfono de esa manera. Yo debí haberle dicho sobre mis pensamientos pero, la inquietud que sentí en ese momento que la escuché hablar con tanto dolor me... desespero en saber má gustaría que ella supiera porque llegue a ese punto de desconfianza.

"No estabas tranquila cuando dormías Helga! Hablabas de pensamientos que tienes en tu mente...o, en tu corazón."

Helga me miró confundida. "Que dije dormida?" Me Preguntó con su mirada casi angustiada, como si ella supiera que dijo y no quería revelarlo.

"No será que tú sabes que dijiste dormida?." Le comente.

"No sé. Dime. Que dije?" Me volvió a preguntar ella.

Por un lado quería que ella supiera que dijo en ese momento de angustia cuando dormía pero por otro lado, no quería que ella supiera que estando dormida dijo el nombre de él

"No te entendí bien cuando hablaste..." Le tuve que mentir. "Pero te mirabas, como herida de un recuerdo."

"Herida! Y por eso miraste mi celular!?" Helga se aceleró diciendo.

"Helga tu perdiste tu memoria y tenía que limpiar tu teléfono de fotos y mensajes que no tenías que recordar! Eso fue lo que hice! Estuvo mal que hiciera eso!?"

No quería levarle la voz pero la furia de cómo ella estaba enojada conmigo y no con él, me trastornaba por dentro.

"Si porque lo hiciste en mis espaldas!"

"Helga tu eres mi novia, yo tengo el derecho de borrar fotos tuya y de un imbécil besándote!"

"Pues ese imbécil me hizo sentir más confianza de lo que yo siento en este momento contigo!" Me grito Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mi sangre hirvió de la rabia que sentía en escuchar a Helga decir que confiaba más en un extraño que en mí. Di unos pasos a atrás con mi rostro hacia abajo, no podía ni siquiera verla a los ojos. Yo sabía cómo era Helga cuando se enojaba y sabía que se enfurecería conmigo por haber agarrado su teléfono pero nunca pensé...que ella confiara más en Elizer que en mí. Me mordía el labio del dolor interno que sentía en mi pecho...no podía creer que esto estaba pasando entre los dos. Apenas hicimos el amor hace una media hora y estábamos peleando de esta manera...desconfiando en uno y el otro. Con un respiro profundo volví a recordar mis propias palabras... _desconfiando en uno y el otro._ Helga hace mal en desconfiar en mí por haber agarrado su celular pero...yo también hice mal en no confiar en ella.

En ese momento mire a Helga agarrar su bolso y salirse de la habitación con rapidez. Me apresure para alcanzarla y a medio camino del pasillo la abrase con fuerzas.

"Suéltame Arnoldo!" reclamaba Helga forcejeando conmigo."Te dije que no confió en ti! Suéltame...para que quieres estar con alguien que no confías!"

La seguí apretando con fuerzas a pesar que ella forcejeaba conmigo. Me dolía hasta el alma en sentir la decepción y coraje que ella tenía. Nadie conoce a mi Helga mejor que yo...yo soy el amor de su vida y siempre estaré ahí para ella, pase lo que pase.

"Helga perdóname...yo hice mal" le declare mientras apretaba mi rostro con el de ella. "Me llene de rabia en el momento que te escuche decir su nombre mientras dormías..."

"Estaba dormida Arnoldo. Ni siquiera me acuerdo haber hablado de él en mis sueños..."

"Yo sé...simplemente no me gusto en escucharte decir su nombre. Por esa razón me llene de..."

"Celos." me confirmo ella. Helga tenía razón...me sentía celoso no podía negarlo.

"Si puedes decirlo amor. Hice mal en ver tu celular de esa manera con el propósito de buscar algo que tú me lo pudiste haber aclarado. Yo debí de haber confiado en ti...al final, si lo nuestro no esta destinado en ser, simplemente _no se dará_. Lo siento por herirte de esta manera. Te amo Helga...y perdóname, me _equivoque."_

Helga suspiro limpiándose las lagrimas. "Tú no fuiste el único que se equivoco, yo me enoje de mas...creo que mi carácter Pataki se apodero de mis sentimientos."

"De tus sentimientos no amor. Tu mal genio no es suficientemente fuerte para vencer el amor que sientes por mí. Yo sé cómo eres Helga y...se que en ese momento de furia dices cosas que no sientes, solamente piensas en el dolor y la decepción y dices palabras para lastimar, pero no son palabras que sientes en tu corazón. Especialmente cuando te refieres a mí."

"Porque tienes que buscar el lado bueno de todo cabeza de balón." Me dijo ella con suspiros.

"Alguien de los dos tiene que hacerlo Helga." Le dije sonriéndole suavemente, y con esas palabras la presione en mi cuerpo y la bese.*

Más tarde Arnold y Helga se encontraron con Yalali y Ariel en una cafetería cercas de la universidad. Los amigos desayunaban mientras conversaban sobre sus futuros planes.

"Que bueno es en verlos juntos." Dijo Yalali. "Por un momento pensé que lo de ustedes no se lograría."

"Pues pensaste mal." Contesto Helga. "Pero gracias por habernos ayudado...me da mucha pena por lo que les hice pasar."

"Para eso son los amigos nena." Comento Ariel. "Entonces que harás ahora?"

Arnold los miro diciendo. "Uno de los directores de la universidad a la que voy conoció a mi papa y...el me quiso ayudar con nuestra situación. Me dijo que podía aceptar a Helga a medio semestre, que únicamente necesitaba una carta del doctor explicando sobre el accidente que tuvo y una carta de transferencia de la universidad Alcala con sus calificaciones."

"Entonces es un hecho." Dijo Yalali.

"Si parece que yo y Arnold iremos a la misma universidad." Contesto Helga seria.

"No estás contenta por eso?" pregunto Ariel.

"Nunca me gusto la universidad de Arnold pero...no tengo otra alternativa, aparte será por lo que queda de este semestre unicamente."

"A como lo veo Helga tenemos que quedarnos en esa universidad por lo que queda de este año escolar." Anadio Arnold.

"Porque?" pregunto Helga.

"El director me dijo que como ya te estabas transfiriendo a mitad de semestre no te recomendaba en volverte a transferir hasta que se terminara por lo menos el año."

"Criminal no solo tengo que estar en esa escuela sino tengo que aguantar todo un año!" exclamo Helga con su cejas levantadas.

"No será un año Helga, en realidad será por, Noviembre, parte de Diciembre...Enero...Febrero..."

"Si, si ya te entendí cabeza de balón."

"Y como le harán para la mudanza, tienes que sacar tus cosas hoy mismo Helga." Pregunto Yalali.

"Si ummmm...Yalali puedo hablar contigo a solas un poco..." Arnold volteo a mirar a Helga mostrando un gesto de inseguridad. "...es que tengo un problema de mujeres." Termino de decir Helga.

"Oh si entiendo tengo toallas en mi bolso vamos al baño." Sugirió Yalali.

Las dos amigas se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron juntas hacia el baño.

"Helga, también tengo tapones por si quieres." Comento Yalali abriendo su bolso.

Helga agarro a Yalali del brazo y la jalo adentro del baño cerrando la puerta con llave.

"Ya veo que quieres privacidad." Dijo Yalali.

"No Yalali no necesito toallas. Necesito saber si Elizer te dijo algo anoche después que yo me salí de la cueva?"

"Oh wow...quires saber sobre eso?"

"Hablo él contigo o no?' pregunto Helga inquieta.

"Elizer si se acerco conmigo después que te fuiste."

"Criminal y que te dijo?!"

"Helga tranquilízate, en realidad me sorprende que quieras saber sobre él."

"Primero dime que te dijo y después te digo." Insistió Helga.

"Elizer me dijo que tú te fuiste corriendo del club y que te llamara para ver si estabas bien...Ariel le pregunto qué, que había pasado y él contesto que tu ya sabias toda la verdad y que por eso huiste o algo así."

"El te dijo que me llamaras para ver si estaba bien?!"

"Si Helga."

"Y como se miraba cuando te dijo eso?"

"El se miraba...sin exagerarte, se miraba muy preocupado."

Helga se pasaba las manos por su cabeza imaginando como se miraba Elizer esa noche.

"Que mas paso Yalali?"

"El me mando un texto mas tarde."

"El te mando mensajes sobre mi?!" pregunto Helga sintiendo su corazón saliéndose del pecho.

Yalali saco su celular del bolso y se lo enseño a Helga para que leyera los textos.

"Estos son los mensajes Helga. Léelos y dime que piensas."

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Helga y Arnold discutieron y en grande. Tenía que suceder, Arnold a estado desesperado por los celos y la angustia por saber que Helga a estado con alguien más haciéndose pasar por su novio todos esos días y él hizo él grave error de no ser sincero con Helga sobre lo que él quería ver en su celular. Y Helga hizo el error de lastimar con sus palabras a la persona que ella ama.**

 **Nadie es perfecto y estos dos rubios tuvieron que explotar y justo después de tener sexo ️**

 **Ahora Helga irá a Metro universidad donde la espera Laila con una bomba más aparte todavía no sabemos mucho sobre Karol y sus, intensiones.**

 **Y qué pasará con Elizer? Lo volveremos a ver? Lo verá Helga?**

 **Helga qué estás haciendo preguntando por él?**


	31. Capitulo30

Helga se humedeció sus labios secos de los nervios que sentía en ver los textos de Elizer. Solto un respiro cerrando sus ojos preparándose para lo que iba a leer. Abrio sus ojos nuevamente lista para mirar las mentiras o las verdades que Elizer revelaria en los textos.

-Yalali, en caso que no hayan encontrado a Helga dile a aquel bato pálido que la busque en el parque. Lo más seguro es que ella fue para allá. - Elizer

-Porque lo dices? - Yalali

-Porque Helga se fue corriendo del club por mí culpa. Yo la lastime, y el parque es el único lugar donde yo mire a Helga sentirse más cómoda para hablar. Por favor búsquenla y cuando la encuentren ya sea tu o aquel mal encarado. Me avisan. -

-Que le dijiste a Helga para lastimarla? - Yalali

-Le dije algo que la libero - Elizer

-Que quiere decir eso? - Yalali

-Quiere decir que ella me odiará y así debería de ser. -

-Eso es lo que tú quieres que mi amiga te odie! Entonces nunca la quisiste? -

-No - Elizer

-Entonces porque te importa en saber si la encontramos o no? Eres un desgraciado por haberle mentido. Ella realmente creía en tu palabra! A pesar que la hiciste llorar el otro día con tu mal genio -Yalali

-Solamente avísame. -

Helga termino de leer los textos con su mente en blanco y sus ojos llenos de sentimiento. Abrió sus labios liberando un aliento tímido hacia lo que los textos de Elizer habían revelado para ella.

"Es un idiota Helga! No deberías de dirigirle la palabra jamás." Comento Yalali molesta.

Helga seguía repasando los textos de Elizer una y otras vez analizando cada palabra que él había puesto.

"Los siento Helga por ti pero ahora ya tienes a tu novio Arnold, y Elizer no fue más que un mal momento para ti."

Helga seguía callada mirando los textos, moviendo la pantalla para arriba y para abajo repasando cada mensaje que él había enviado. Yalali la seguía mirando con un rostro pensativo.

"Helga olvídalo ya no pienses en él." Le recordó su amiga nuevamente.

"Yalali que entiendes tu cuando vez estos mensajes?" pregunto Helga mostrando un rostro suave de expresión.

"Yo veo que el fue una mierda Helga. Que te dijo que te lastimo tanto?"

"El me dijo...que todo fue una mentira y que nunca sintió nada por mi, que únicamente estaba conmigo para ganar una puesta." Respondió Helga con su mirada recordando los ojos marrones de Elizer cuando le confesó esas palabras.

Yalali se altero diciendo. "Mendigo desgraciado pedazo de...'

"El mintió Yalali." Respondió Helga.

"Te mintió si Helga pero ya no pienses en esa basura que no merece tus sentimientos, nunca los mereció."

Helga sintió un caliente recuerdo en su corazón escuchando las palabras de Elizer cuando estaban sentados en el parque.

~" _Tú no mereces a alguien como yo...mereces mejor."~_

"No Yalali, yo veo los textos de Elizer tan claros, las cosas no son como aparentan en ser."

"Como? No te entiendo Helga."

"Hay, mas en la profundidad de lo que aparenta en flotar por la superficie." Respondió Helga regresándole el teléfono a Yalali.

"Todavía no te entiendo Helga." Respondió Yalali rascándose la cabeza.

Helga sonrió levemente. "Y no me entenderás Yalali, pero estaba bien...hay algo que necesito hacer. Pero como lo hare?"

"Helga háblame mas fácilmente que no te entiendo para nada."

"Yalali necesito hablar con Elizer antes de irme...no puedo quedarme así tengo que hablar con él."

"Estas...loca! Que no entiendes que él se burlo de ti!"

"Confía en mi Yalali. Después te explico cuando tengamos más tiempo...por ahora tenemos que salir del baño o Arnold sospechara algo."

"Entonces quieres hablar con Elizer sin que tu novio se dé cuenta?!"

"Ese es el plan sí. Pero como le haré?"

"Helga tengo un plan." Comento Yalali.

"Entonces me ayudaras?" pregunto Helga inquieta.

"Somos amigas o no." Agrego Yalali sonriendo.

"Y lo seguiremos siendo aunque regrese a Hillwood." Respondió Helga mostrando una luz de felicidad en sus ojos. "Y como te ha ido con Leo?"

"Nos miraremos hoy por la noche, me muero de la emoción."

"Yalali deberías de tener cuidado con Leo, yo creo que él es un patan de primera, el simple hecho me que quiso hablar a mi y a ti al mismo tiempo que te dice eso de él?"

"Que es un chavo atrevido." Respondió Yalali.

"No Yalali eso quiere decir que él es un perro que solamente esta viendo quien se lo suelta mas rápido."

"Si eso es lo que quiere pues..."

"No seas bruta Yalali y manten las piernas cerradas con ese pendejo! Solamente digo que no confies en él."

"Como tu confiaste en Elizer?"

"Elizer fue algo...diferente." Agregó Helga.

"Yo no veo la diferencia Helga..."

"Si lo fue, Elizer no es como Leo, bueno tal vez lo fue en un tiempo pero dejo de serlo."

"Dejo de serlo? Helga porque hablas de Elizer como si lo quisieras o algo."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron en pánico "Yalali ni lo digas, ni lo pienses, y no vayas a insinuar eso enfrente de Arnold o Ariel."

"Helga por Dios! No me digas que... te enamoraste de Elizer cuando estuviste con él en estos días verdad." Yalali se tapo la boca del miedo en decirlo.

"No me enamore de él Yalali!"

"Entonces si no es amor que es?"

Helga suspiro tímidamente confesando. "Es...algo mas."

"Algo más?" respondió Yalali confundida mirando como Helga se salió del baño para regresar a la mesa.

Arnold y Ariel estaban en la mesa conversando sobre las materias que tenían y que carrera querían estudiar cuando llegaron las chicas a la mesa.

"Esa si fue una buena charla." Comento Ariel.

"Estábamos ocupadas en el baño." Agrego Yalali.

Ariel únicamente rodo sus ojos mirando a sus dos amigas sentarse en la mesa para terminar con el desayuno.

"Tardaste Helga, tu chocolate caliente ya se enfrió." Exclamó Arnold.

"No estaba bien, como quiera quedaba poco chocolate. Este, tengo que...sacar mis cosas del cuarto de dormitorio y..."

"Y yo me ofreci en ayudarla." Termino de decir Yalali.

Arnold pensó un poco. "Tu dormitorio, te refieres a la habitación que compartías con Elizer."

"Si esa." Respondió Helga. "Tengo que preparar mis dos grandes paletas y unas cosas para poder sacar todo de ahí."

"Helga prefiero en ser yo quien te ayude, no confio en que Elizer se quiera acercar a ti para..."

"El ya no está en el cuarto Arnold, le aviso a Yalali por texto que se saldría unos días. Verdad Yalali?"

"Si...es cierto Arnold." Contestó Yalali pasando saliva.

"Pero todavía te quiero ayudar." Insistió Arnold.

"Es que Helga dejo un proyecto grande en el apartamento de Ariel y estaría mejor si tu Arnold acompañas a Ariel a levantar el proyecto y unas cositas que Helga dejo con él."

"Yo..." respondió Ariel sorprendido. Yalali le dio un codazo leve para que mirara que es parte de un plan. "A si...ya me acorde...Helga dejo un proyecto en mi habitación cuando le ayude la vez pasada a laminarlo y creo que...dejaste un suéter en mi cuarto y algo mas...no me acuerdo bien." Comento Ariel inseguro.

"Bueno si Yalali te ayudara a levantar tus cosas en ese caso yo puedo acompañar a Ariel, en donde nos veremos de regreso?" pregunto Arnold.

"Mmmm...le mandaremos un texto a Ariel diciéndole en donde, él ya conoce el área y él, te dirá. Verdad Ariel?" comento Yalali nerviosa.

"Cierto." Respondió Ariel.

"Está bien...cuando irán para la habitación?" pregunto Arnold.

"Ya tenemos que irnos para regresarnos temprano para Hillwood."

"Perfecto en ese caso...vámonos." Dijo Arnold levantándose de la mesa.

Arnold se fue en el auto hacia el apartamento de Ariel mientras las chicas se fueron caminando para los dormitorios que estaban cercas. Helga se miraba muy inquieta toda la caminata hacia las habitaciones.

"Todavía no puedo creer que quieres hablar con Elizer." Comento Yalali moviendo su cabeza a los lados desaprobando la acción de su amiga. "Que le quieres decir?"

"No se de que vamos a hablar." Respondió Helga tensa.

"Que bonito, mi amiga quiere hablar con Elizer y no sabe de qué...como serás Helga."

"Todavía me siento un poco perdida de la mente pero poco a poco estoy recuperando recuerdos."

Llegando al apartamento de Ariel Arnold recibió una llamada de Gerald en su celular. "Dame unos minutos para agarrar una llamada por favor." Comento Arnold.

"Por supuesto toma todo el tiempo que necesites, mi dormitorio es aquel, cuando estés listo entra, yo estaré buscando unas cosas." Comento Ariel.

Arnold miro como Ariel se retiraba y acepto la llamada de Gerald. "Bueno."

"Hey viejo como va todo, buenas noticias?"

"Si Gerald, Helga recupero su memoria."

"No friegues apoco si!"

"Si Gerald la recupero."

"Y cuando la recupero, como le hiciste?"

"ummmmm..." Arnold recordó como Helga recupero su momería haciéndole el amor. "Paso en el momento menos esperado pero...paso, yo sabía que estando conmigo ella tenía que recuperar los recuerdos de nosotros."

"Que vivo eres hermano, me imagino que no fue fácil al principio."

"No al principio ella me rechazo, tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que confiara en mi, al final tuve que aventarle su relicario para que supiera que yo hablaba con la verdad."

"Relicario?" pregunto Gerald.

"Olvidalo Gerald es una larga historia."

"Orale viejo...oye la razón también por la que te llame es, porque me tope con Karol hace un rato en la tienda y...pregunto por ti."

"Porque por mi?" pregunto Arnold

"No se pero ella me dijo que...te estuvo marcando a tu celular y que no contestabas. Yo le comente que tu celular seguía descompuesto y que incluso yo te preste mi teléfono en estos días. Luego ella me dijo que...tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante...y que no podía esperar."

"Importante? Yo no veo que será... Karol no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Contesto Arnold muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Ella me dijo que necesitaba tu numero de cell para marcarte, yo le dije que no se lo podía dar ya que tu traías mi teléfono contigo. Ahí fue cuando ella me dio un recado para ti viejo."

"No puede ser, que quiera ella ahora? Cuál es el mensaje Gerald."

"Estas solo viejo?" murmuro Gerald por el celular.

"Si estoy solo porque?"

"Porque es algo muy delicado lo que te voy a decir."

Arnold se paso las manos por su cabellera en preocupación. "Ya dímelo Gerald que recado te dio."

"Me dijo que ella te quito el relicario del cuello aquella noche...y...que ella hizo algo malo que nunca debió de haber pasado."

Arnold se quedo congelado del cuerpo con las imágenes que llegaron a su mente de aquella noche cuando tomo demasiado alcohol. Su mente le mostraba recuerdos de cómo se sentía en pasar sus manos por las piernas suaves de una joven rubia de vestido azul, mientras besaba su cuello. "Arnold quítate el relicario que estorba." Se acordó Arnold de la voz de Karol diciéndole esas mismas palabras mientras le quitaba el relicario de su cuello.

"Oh no puede ser!" exclamo Arnold en pánico.

"Que no puede ser viejo?! No me espantes?!" comento Gerald.

"Creo que...si me pase con Karol." Confeso Arnold sintiendo un dolor de cabeza mientras se acordaba de pequeñas imágenes en su mente.

 _~"Oh Helga...te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón_."~ Arnold se acordaba diciendo esas palabras una y otra vez estando encima del cuerpo de Karol.

"No jodas Arnold, tuviste sexo con Karol?!"

"Este..." Arnold pensaba intentando en acordarse de las imágenes que pasaba por su memoria de esa noche que estuvo en su cuarto con Karol. "Cielos...porque no puedo recordarlo todo..." Arnold inhalaba oxigeno sintiendo como su cabeza explotaba de recuerdos incompletos, como un mal rompecabezas sin poderse armar.

"Si te acostaste con Karol estas jodido viejo! Perderás a Helga!"

"NO ME DIGAS ESO GERALD! NO PASO NADA!" Se acelero Arnold diciendo.

"Como sabes si no paso nada, si tú mismo lo dijiste que te pasaste con Karol!"

"Mira Gerald, me...acuerdo haber estado encima de ella besándola y tocándola si...pero, no creo que la haya...ummmm...no creo que hayamos tenido...sexo."

"No crees viejo. No te escuchas muy seguro."

Arnold se acordó como se levanto esa mañana con el zíper de su pantalón medio abierto y su camiseta desabrochada con el relicario tirado abajo de la cama.

"No puede ser! Esto es una pesadilla!" clamo Arnold con el celular pegado en su oído.

"Entones tuviste relaciones con ella?! Porque si fue así espero que aquella vieja no vaya a salir con su premio de que está embarazada porque sería una verdadera..."

Arnold sintió sus piernas aflojándose, se recargo de la pared del pasillo resbalando su cuerpo hacia el suelo. El forzaba su mente para acordarse de todo y no podía.

"Ya no me digas mas Gerald...no me siento bien."

"Lo siento viejo, es que así le hicieron a mi hermano JamieO, la disque amiga se acostó con él una vez y salió embarazada. Mis papas por eso lo obligaron a que fuera responsable con ella por el niño. Solamente espero que ese no sea tu futuro hermano."

"No lo será Gerald porque yo no me acosté con ella."

"Como estas tan seguro Arnold."

"Porque...aunque hubiera estado tomado yo me hubiera percatado que la mujer que estaba conmigo no era Helga. Y yo no hubiera permitido que Karol me quitara el relicario."

"Pero te lo quito viejo."

"Gerald dame un tiempo para pensar bien todo...pero no le des a Karol el numero de celular que traigo tuyo o me marcara cuando esté enfrente de Helga, y no quiero que ella se entere en absoluto de esto."

"Como crees que reaccione Helga si se llagara a enterar?" pregunto Gerald.

Arnold sentía como sus manos le temblaban imaginándose la reacción de Helga si se enterara que él estuvo con Karol esa noche.

"No puedo hablar de eso ahora Gerald. Te mandare un mesaje cuando vallamos de regreso a Hillwood."

"Te la trairas?!" pregunto Gerald.

"No la puedo dejar Gerald! No en las manos de Elizer!"

"Pero si la traes paraca de seguro se enterara de todo Arnold, ponte a pensar! Esa Karol es amiga de Laila verdad, tú me dijiste el otro día que las miraste platicar juntas."

"Creo que si son amigas Gerald."

"Si te acostaste con Karol o si paso algo, cualquier cosa con Karol de seguro ella ya se lo platico a Laila, y ya te puedes imaginar que hará Laila con esa información."

"Laila no le dirá nada a Helga...es más, llegando a Hillwood hablare con Karol y finalmente se lo dejare en claro que no paso nada entre nosotros!"

A una distancia de ahí, Helga entraba a la habitación que compartía con Elizer , dándose cuenta que él se había ido el día anterior.

"Elizer se fue." Comento Helga

"Como sabes?" pregunto Yalali

"Ya no esta su mochila y sus tenis favoritos. Incluso se llevo sus audífonos que el adora...él se fue anoche de seguro."

"A donde crees que se haya ido?" pregunto Yalali

"No se...quizás él se fue a..." Helga miraba alrededor de sus cosas acordándose de algo. "Mi listón rosado no está aquí, por un momento pensé que lo había dejado en el cuarto pero no lo veo."

"Tu tenias tu listo rosa puesto anoche Helga, yo te lo mire."

"Entonces que le abra pasado? Se me abra caído?"

"Quizás, si ya no lo traías puesto después me imagino que se te callo." Comento Yalali.

"Pero en donde se me abra caído?" se pregunto Helga mirando al rededor del cuarto.

"Si vas a hablar con Elizer tienes que hacerlo ya Helga, ahorita que hay tiempo."

"Pero ya no tengo su número de teléfono guardado en mi celular."

"Que le paso al número?" pregunto Yalali.

"Arnold me lo borro."

"Típico novio." Respondió Yalali.

"Yalali tú tienes el numero de Elizer que bruta soy! Pásamelo porfa."

Yalali saco su celular y le paso el número de Elizer a Helga para que le marcara.

El celular de Elizer sonaba varias veces pero él no contestaba. Helga le mando un mensaje por texto –Necesito hablar contigo. En donde estas?- Pero Elizer no le contesto.

"Que desesperación, estoy tan cercas de él para poder verlo antes de irme y me siento tan alejada."

"Quizás ustedes no fueron destinados para verse Helga. Quizás es mejor que sea de esta manera." Dijo Yalali mientras metía cosas de Helga en la maleta de ella.

"Yalali saldré un poco, te encargo que sigas guardando mis cosas por favor."

"Claro que si Helga."

Helga se salió del cuarto pensando en donde podría estar Elizer. Mientras ella seguía recordando las platicas que tuvieron.

 _~"Helga ya no se que es real a mi alrededor pero lo que se...es que el amor que siento por ti lo es...y no se cuanto tiempo mas podras estar a mi lado."_

 _"Yo no te dejare Elizer."_

 _"No prometas cosas que están afuera de tu control." ~_ Se acordó Helga de cómo le respondió Elizer aquella noche.

Con ese recuerdo en su mente ella corrió por las escaleras del edificio ya que el elevador seguía descompuesto. Finalmente llego a la terraza y camino hacia el mismo lugar en donde habían estado ellos dos platicando aquella noche. Helga podía sentir el aire fresco pegar su rostro mirando toda la área universitaria desde siete pisos arriba. La joven rubia soltó un respiro de tristeza mirando que no iba a poder ver a Elizer antes que se fuera.

Helga POV

Me sentía encima del mundo desde esa terraza, el edificio donde estaban los dormitorios era siete pisos de alto y con esa gran altura por debajo de mis pies yo me sentía por los suelos. No sabía porque me sentía de esa manera...porque tenía que verlo? Porque tendría que saber sobre él? Elizer no fue más que un estorbo para mí en esa habitación y sin embargo, algo nació de ahí. No es amor lo que siento porque si lo fuera, yo sabría como se siente...no, esto lo que siento es algo distinto. Será posible que hay otro sentimiento fuerte que exista en este mundo que no sea amor aunque tenga los mismo colores, pero una imagen diferente? Sera que eso es lo que yo siento? Tal vez me estoy volviendo realmente loca después de haber tenido el accidente y me estoy imaginando un sentimiento que no es real, algo que no existe. Quizás Elizer si jugó conmigo y todo lo que me dijo fue real. Tal vez yo nunca le importe como él me confesó y yo soy la bruta que lo ve de otra forma. "Que pendeja me siento! Diablos que hago aquí en esta terraza, estoy buscando algo que no existe, algo que no tiene sentido...Criminal! Como odio esto! Tengo a mi novio finalmente conmigo y él está dispuesto a todo para verme feliz y yo estoy aquí en esta sola pinche miserable terraza buscando a alguien que no me interesa en saber!" Me voltee para caminar de regreso a las escaleras de la terraza diciendo... "Despierta Helga Pataki y mira la realidad enfrente de ti, lo que tu sientes por...Elizer?!" Mis ojos lo encontraron, era él, estaba parado atrás de mí quizás escuchando todo lo que dije o quizás escuchando nada. Pase saliva sintiéndome intimidada ante el hombre que estaba parado enfrente de mi y por primera vez en mi vida...no sabía como reaccionar.*

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Creo que lo que expreso Helga fue suficiente. Me reservaré las notas por este capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	32. Capitulo 31

Elizer POV

El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, como queriéndome quitar un dolor de encima que simplemente, no se podía desprender. El día de hoy regrese a la habitación para levantar el cargador de mis audífonos que se me había olvidado. Solamente para eso regrese y sin pensarlo, me dirigí hacia la terraza, no entiendo para qué, pero aquí estoy mirando el paisaje verde lleno de edificios antiguos. El campus Alcala era hermoso y nunca lo percate hasta ahora. Cerré mis ojos respirando el aire profundamente, queriéndome llenar de la pureza trasparente del viento. Me sentía...muy diferente, había algo de mí que no era igual. Miraba mi mundo distinto a como lo miraba antes, no sabía porque me sentía de esa manera y no tenía idea cuanto tiempo me sentiría con esta indiferencia en mi interior. En mi mano tenía el listón rosado de Helga, ese listón que le puse en su hermosa sedosa rubia cabella esa última noche que estuvo conmigo. Fue un hermoso regalo en haberla conocido y...también, fue un castigo para mí. Un castigo que merezco en mi vida. Yo no merecía a alguien como ella a mi lado...no después de los errores que yo hice en mi vida. Apretaba el listón entre mis manos sintiendo un coraje ya conocido de mí que quería explotar, pero un sentimiento en mi corazón lo bloqueaba. Maldita sea que me está pasando?! Me siento en territorio nuevo sin poder encontrar el camino de regreso a como yo era antes. Debería de regresar a como era anteriormente? Realmente era yo feliz de esa manera? Ahorita no me acuerdo y no tengo mente para pensar en eso. Helga se apodero de mis pensamientos y no he podido soltarla de mí... Odio esto! Odio tenerla clavada en mi pecho sin poder ser libre de ella! Esto no es correcto! Yo no debería de sentirme de esta manera por nadie y aquí estoy, como un débil esclavo de ella, atado a un dolor que no me dejaba respirar. No puede ser! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! Que me hiciste Helga Pataki que me tienes prisionero en tu recuerdo, en tus ojos hermosos azules que no me dejan ver a nadie más...en tu voz suave firme llena de vida, y tus besos...que puede decir de ellos, tus labios calientes que llenaban mi interior cada vez mas de ti hasta quedar...hasta estar...completamente...enamorado de ti. Oh no...no puedo quedarme de esta manera! Con este sentimiento en mi interior...la detesto por hacerme esto, por tocar mi vida de esta manera...y al mismo tiempo...la amo, amo el momento que estuve con ella, amo la noche que pasamos juntos en la misma cama con su dulce belleza descansando en mis brazos...amo el recuerdo del calor de su cuerpo en el mío, amo sus caprichos y sus regaños. Yo nunca pensé que podía pasar la noche a lado de una mujer y sentirme realmente satisfecho en poder tenerla en mis brazos, sin haber tenido sexo. Hasta esa palabra es un insulso para Helga, yo no quiero simplemente sexo con ella...no, yo quiero hacerle el amor y sentir por primera vez el calor sensual de tener en mis brazos a una mujer completamente entregada a mi y yo en ella...saboreando su piel, sintiendo su sudor sensual en mi cuerpo.

Aaaahhh! La odio! No, esto no puede existir?! Como es posible que pueda amar y odiar a una persona de esta manera...me estoy volviendo loco. Quien podría vivir con un sentimiento así?

En ese momento escuche una voz conocida, era Helga y estaba en la terraza hablando...pero con quien? Camine lentamente a donde estaba ella mirándola completamente sola. El aire peinaba su pelo delicadamente mientras ella se quejaba. _"Diablos que hago aquí en esta terraza...Despierta Helga Pataki y mira la realidad enfrente de ti, lo que tú sientes por...Elizer?!"_

Helga se me quedo mirando, con sus ojos azules abiertos del asombro en verme. Era claro que Helga no esperaba en verme en la terraza, justo atrás de ella escuchando su hablar. Su image ante mi era...insoportable. La quería cargar en mis brazos para que no se fuera de mi lado, pero, yo no podía tocarla. Helga no era para mí, ella tenía su novio y él era el verdadero dueño de su corazón. Detestaba esto...ahí la tenía enfrente de mí, sola para hacer con ella lo que yo quisiera y sin embargo...no podía acercarme. Helga era intocable, ella se había convertido en mi diamante inalcanzable que jamás...podré poseer.*

Los dos jóvenes estaban en la terraza mirándose uno a otro sin decir ni una sola palabra con el viento como único testigo soplando contra ellos.

"Que haces aquí arriba?" pregunto Elizer serio sin mostrar sentimientos.

"Vine para...ver el paisaje antes de irme." Respondió Helga sintiendo su corazón agüitado golpeando contra su garganta.

"Ya lo miraste. Ya te puedes ir." Comento Elizer con su rostro aun sereno.

"Tu no me puedes decir cuando me puedo ir." Reclamó Helga mostrando un gesto de vanidad.

Elizer bajo su rostro diciendo "Estaba bien, tienes razón, mejor me voy yo."

"Espera no te vayas!' exclamo Helga dando unos pasos más cercas a él.

Elizer se detuvo dando su espalda a ella. "Porque no me puedo ir? Como tú dijiste...tu no me puedes decir cuando me puedo ir?" Añadió él.

"Porque le dijiste a Yalali en donde me podía encontrar Arnold?" pregunto Helga ansiosamente.

"Tu novio te encontró que más puede importar mis razones."

"A mí me importan."

"Porque te deben de importar Helga. Mejor ya no pierdas tu tiempo hablando con migo y regresa con tu novio que de seguro te está esperando en algún lado."

"No, espera no te vayas." Helga alcanzo a agarrar el brazo de Elizer deteniéndolo antes que se fuera por la puerta de la terraza.

"Helga...no me toques!" exclamo el joven moreno con firmeza.

"Elizer escucha!" Comento Helga sin soltarlo . "Todo lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en la habitación, en las grutas, en el parque y aquí en la terraza aquella noche...todo lo que me dijiste fue..."

"Una mentira! Ya contenta! Cuantas veces quieres que te humille diciéndotelo?!" levanto Elizer su voz en coraje sin voltearla a ver.

"Elizer eres un cobarde por no verme a los ojos! Mírame por lo menos si me quieres hacer sentir humillada a tu lado!"

"No puedo." Contesto él con su voz más baja.

"Porque no puedes?!" contesto Helga acelerada.

"No sé si pueda." Dijo Elizer todavía dándole la espalda.

"No poder que?! Maldita sea dime de una vez si todo lo que me dijiste, que me querías y que yo te había cambiado para ser una mejor persona, dime si todo eso fue una mentira!"

"No se si pueda mirarte y, volverte a mentir."

Helga levanto su voz en ardor diciendo. "Cuál fue la verdadera mentira Elizer?! Voltéate y dímelo de enfrente!"

Elizer se volteo revelando sus ojos tristes y húmedos. "La verdadera mentira fue todo lo que te dije en el club...yo fingí en ser tu novio porque eso fue lo que recomendó el doctor, pero ahora puedo ver que desde que te conocí, ya te estabas metiendo en mi corazón, y durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como pareja terminé enamorándome de ti. Todo lo que te declare cuando platicábamos juntos sobre mis sentimientos, mi vida y...mis errores fueron verdad. Yo...nunca te escondí mi corazón Helga."

Helga lo soltó del brazo. "Pero...porque me mentiste en el club, porque no me dijiste que..."

"Que querías que te dijera Helga, que te amaba y que no te alejarás de mi. No, yo no podía hacer eso, aparte...como te dije aquella noche en esta terraza. Yo me acerqué a ti cuando nos conocimos con la intención de ganar una apuesta. Yo no soy digno de ti! No te merezco! Y no merezco tu amor!" Dijo Elizer con su voz alta.

Helga se conmovió por su respuesta. "Pero todo eso cambio Elizer y tú lo sabes...aparte. Ya te perdone por eso."

"Te acuerdas de todo de lo que hablamos?" Preguntó Elizer asombrado.

"Si...ya recupere mi memoria y todos los recuerdos de nosotros se quedaron grabados en mi mente."

Elizer se pasó su mano por su pelo marrón quebrado en rizos. "Entonces tú novio te ayudo a recuperar tu memoria." Helga se quedó callada pensando. "En ese caso qué haces aquí hablando conmigo Helga? Porque me imagino que tu novio no querrá que me tengas a mi como compañero de cuarto."

"Ya me voy a Hillwood. Terminaré de estudiar en una universidad cercas de mi casa."

"Y cercas de él me imagino." Añadió Elizer.

"Iremos a la misma universidad." Agregó Helga.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Elizer levantando su mirada hacia el cielo. "Entonces vete. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo." Comento el joven poniendo sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Que tienes ahí?" Preguntó Helga mirando un listón rosado saliendo del bolsillo.

"Oh esto...lo encontré en el parque tirado. Ten...es tuyo." Elizer dio un paso más cercas a Helga con su brazo estirado para no acercarse demasiado a ella, y le entregó el listón rosado en sus manos.

"Pensé que el listón estaba en la recámara, ni siquiera me acordaba que lo traía puesto anoche." Dijo Helga mirando el listón.

"Entonces no te acuerdas de todo."

En ese momento Helga se acordó mirando su imagen en el espejo y viendo como Elizer se acercaba a ella para amarrarle el listón en el pelo. "No, si me acuerdo. Tú me lo amarraste."

"Bueno...que tengas una buena vida Helga. Adiós." Elizer caminaba hacia la puerta de la terraza cuando Helga corrió atrás de él y lo abrazó por su espalda.

Elizer POV

El abrazo imprevisto de Helga me dejó sin palabras. Sentía el calor de ella en mi cuerpo tan abierto y puro. Nunca en mi vida había sentido a alguien abrazarme así, con esas ansias y desesperación de tenerme cercas. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho diciéndome una y otra vez, que no ignorara mis sentimientos. Yo quería, deseaba...en poder, _ser libre de amarla.*_

Helga POV

En ese momento que lo detenía con mi abrazo, Elizer se volteó para abrazarme con desesperación, queriendo apretar mi cuerpo lo más que se pudiera a él, liberando el amor que sentía hacia mi con su calor. Mi corazón no podía negar lo que él sentía en ese momento. Las palabras no eran necesarias. El no tenia que confesarme absolutamente nada...yo lo entendía y sentía su duelo. Elizer había sacrificado sus sentimientos por mi. Por eso él me mintió en el club. El no quería que yo lo amara, no quería que detuviera mi vida por ningún motivo. Elizer estaba dispuesto amarme en silencio, sin que yo supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Para él, el mundo no tenía que saber que guardaba en su corazón, su amor era como un silencioso viento pasando por las verdes pasivas praderas, así quería estar él. Mis ojos no pudieran negar las lágrimas, liberé el dolor que sentía en mi pesar. Eso era gusto lo que yo quería saber...yo deseaba en saber, no podía quedarme con esta incertidumbre de lo que realmente pasó entre nosotros. Ya todo para mi era claro...el sentimiento que retoño en mi corazón era...verdadero...yo, Helga Pataki, quería a Elizer. Lo quería por el hombre en que él se había convertido, lo quería por el amor sincero humilde que él protegía en su corazón...lo quería, por la manera en que me miraba y me hablaba...y lo quería, por el dolor que ahora él tendrá que cargar en su corazón.*

"Maldicion Helga! Porque tuviste que llegar a mi vida! Porque te tuve que conocer y caer en tus brazos!"

Se quejaba Elizer con furia y amor en su rostro mientras apretaba sus dientes con Helga en sus brazos.

"Tú no eres el único que cayó." Murmuro Helga con su rostro pegado en el pecho de él.

"Que quiere decir eso Helga?"

"Yo...te quiero." Declaró Helga apretando sus ojos en llanto.

Elizer soltó un respiro escuchando las palabras, acariciando su rostro sobre la rubia cabellera de Helga.

"Mi guerita. Siempre serás mi ruby dorado, inalcanzable de poseer. Que perra madre es esto! Hasta cuando hablo, la manera en que me expreso me siento...distinto."

Helga sonrió dulcemente con su rostro todavía presionado sobre el pecho de él.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo Elizer."

"No gracias." Respondió él con rapidez.

"Idiota!" Contestó Helga levantado su ceja.

"Criminal ya extrañaba que te quejarás de mi." Comentó el joven moreno.

"Esa es mi palabra tonto. Tú adopta la tuya." Dijo Helga desprendiéndose del cuerpo de él.

"Mmmm...no, creo que seguiré utilizando tu palabra. Es lo mínimo que me puedes dar después de haberme dado esta maldicion amorosa."

Helga miró hacia abajo pensando.

"Que pasa por tu mente guerita?" Dijo Elizer levantado el mentón de ella.

"Yo te quiero Elizer y ahora guardas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero...yo no puedo quedarme aquí contigo. Mi lugar no es en estar aquí."

"Yo sabía que dirías eso, por eso no te quería pedir nada...y como te mencioné tantas veces, tu no eres para mi." Respondió el cerrando sus ojos para que Helga no mirara su mirada húmeda.

"Tú me conoces tan bien Elizer...y ya no digas que no eres digno de mi amor. Porque tú te lo ganaste." Dijo Helga tocando suavemente la mejilla de él.

Elizer puso su mano sobre la mano de ella diciendo. " Yo conozco tu corazón Helga y, se a quien amas."

Helga agarró su listón rosado y lo amarró sobre la muñeca del brazo izquierdo de él.

"Pero es tu listón?" Comento Elizer confundido.

"Y tú fuiste el que lo encontró, no creo que eso haya sido suerte, sino destino."

Elizer puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella tocando suavemente su piel. "Helga quiero que sepas...que no importando quien esté o toque tu corazón o...tu piel. Yo siempre te amare." Con esas últimas palabras Elizer pego sus labios a los de Helga besándola con todo el amor que él guardaba en su corazón hacia ella, apretando su cuerpo y anhelando más de ella.

Helga sintió su rostro caliente hirviendo del beso con su cuerpo congelado a él.

Delicadamente como queriendo desear que ese momento de beso durara por siempre, Elizer desprendió sus labios de ella y se fue apresurado de la terraza sin dejar que Helga volviera a ver su rostro.

Una hora mas tarde Helga, Yalali y Ariel se despedían mientras Arnold acomodaba las maletas en el auto.

"Te extrañare mucho amiga." Dijo Yalali apretando a Helga en sus brazos.

"No exageres Yalali nos podremos comunicar por celular."

"Comoquiera no es lo mismo." Dijo ella.

"Te entiendo perfectamente Yalali."

Ariel se acercó a Helga y la abrazó dándole un beso en su mejilla. "Eres hermosa reina."

"No pierdas tus encantos Ariel." Dijo Helga dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Tienes mi teléfono, lo que necesites llámame aunque no le guste a tu novio." Dijo Ariel sonriendo.

"Hey..." Comento Arnold bromeando.

"A ti también te puedo decir lo mismo." Le dijo Ariel a Arnold cerrándole un ojo.

Arnold rodó sus ojos y se subió al auto para esperar a Helga.

"Adiós Yalali, Adiós Ariel. Y...pórtense bien. Especialmente tú Yalali."

Yalali puso sus manos en la cintura. "Tú sabes que si Helga y si me porto mal te llamaré para que me acompañes."

Helga se subió al auto y lo último que Ariel y Yalali miraron fue como Helga se despedía desde la ventana del coche.

"Encones qué pasó entre Elizer y Helga...cuéntame todo amiga." Comento Ariel ansioso.

Yalali y Ariel se alejaron caminado mientras platicaban por las banquetas de la universidad Alcalá.

 _Unas horas después..._

Helga POV

Durante el camino de regreso a Hillwood Arnold iba muy callado, como si estuviera preocupado en algo que ocupara todos sus pensamientos. Quizas yo me miraba igual, me la pasaba viendo imágenes de como se miraba Elizer esa última vez que hablamos. No entiendo como nuestra relación pasó de ser de enemigos a sentimental. Lo sentía y me dolió por la manera en que lo había dejado y por el sacrificio que él hizo para que yo no supiera la verdad de su amor. No había mirado un amor tan puro como el que él me demostró, después de Arnold. Me hubiera gustado haber podido corresponderle, pero el amor que siento por Arnold es aún más fuerte y él tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Sin embargo, Elizer es el primer hombre que se a podido meter en mi corazón, aunque él amor que siento por Arnold apriete mi corazón, Elizer pudo escabullirse en él. Nunca lo olvidaré y nunca olvidare los días y las pláticas que compartimos juntos. Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a Arnold observando como apretaba el volante mientras manejaba, esa era una señal que él estaba estresado de algo, pero de que.

Me incline hacia él deslizando mi mano por su cintura, recargando mi cara sobre su brazo. Arnold se movió un poco en su asiento, como alarmado por sentirme cercas a él. "Helga." Dijo con un suspiro acariciando mi rostro. "No tienes idea que feliz me haces con tu presencia y en saber que regresarás a casa conmigo." Me comentó él con un gesto de felicidad pero, inquietud. Que inquietud puede tener él?

"Arnold, porque estás pensativo?"

"Yo...para nada amor, solamente estoy...meditando en todo lo que nos a pasado en estos días."

"Me imagino que por un momento pensaste que me perderías." Le comenté aún recargándome en él.

"Yo procuraba en no pensar en eso...en mi mente tú tenías que estar conmigo no importando lo que pasara."

"Arnold, que hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera dicho que me dejarás vivir mi vida sin ti?"

"Me lo dijiste pero yo sabia que tu no estabas consciente de la memoria y..."

"No, yo me refiero a...yo estando consciente de mi mente y mis recuerdos. Que hubieras dicho si yo te hubiera pedido que me dejarás en Alcalá universidad y no vernos, jamás."

"Prefiero en no contestar eso Helga."

"Solamente dime Arnold que hubieras hecho?"

"Porque me preguntas eso, será que tienes dudas en tu corazón sobre lo que realmente quieres?!"

"No cabeza de balón no es eso. No te alarmes, solamente preguntaba."

"Una pregunta así es por algo." Añadió Arnold sin dejar su mirada de la carretera.

Yo decidí en no contestar, aparte Arnold estaba en lo correcto, esa pregunta era por algo en especial. Quizás yo sienta dudas sobre la decisión que Arnold hubiera...

"Yo haría lo que me pidieras Helga."

"Ugh...como fue eso?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Sobre tu pregunta...la respuesta es, si tu por cualquier razón me dejarás de amar yo no insistiera en estar en tu vida."

"Aunque tu me siguieras amando?" Le pregunté.

"Si, aunque yo te amara con todo mi alma, te diera tu libertad si eso es lo que tú realmente quieres. Yo no puedo obligarte a seguirme amando si tu no me amas a mi. El amor es un regalo que se debe de cuidar y...respetar. El amor no tiene que ser correspondido para ser amor, el verdadero amor se da a manos llenas incondicionalmente, sin peticiones, sin promesas, sin límites. El amor es fuerte, duradero y nunca teme a nada." Arnold agarró la mano de Helga y la apretó contra su pecho. "Tu me conoces para saber esto de mi Helga, no se porque me tienes que preguntar, pero esa es mi respuesta."

"Perdón por preguntarte cabeza de balón, tu tienes razón...siempre la tienes, por eso toda la escuela te buscaba para tomar tus concejos."

"Tú crees, yo únicamente quería ayudar."

"Por eso me enamore de ti Romeo, por lo dulce, compresivo, respetuoso y honesto que eres."

Arnold cerró sus ojos por un segundo respirando profundamente, como si mis palabras tocaran su corazón. Cielos, yo hablando de honestidad y no fui honesta con él, debí haberle dicho sobre mis intenciones con Elizer, él lo pudo haber comprendido. Tal vez? Criminal pero explicarle del beso. Yo no lo bese a él pero...si me deje besar. Diablos...ahora yo tengo eso en mi conciencia, porque me deje besar por Elizer? Fue una tontería, pero de mi parte. Elizer actuó según sus sentimientos y yo...lo pude haber detenido pero no hice nada. Fue tan solo un beso...para mi no significó amor, sino cariño.

Como quiera eso ya quedó atrás y ahora me espera un noviazgo de amor y felicidad con mi cabeza de balón. Que nos esperará en nuestro regreso a casa como pareja? Como le explicaré a mi papá la razón por la cual cambié de universidad? Y que caras nuevas me esperan en Metro Universidad?

Cielos al final de eso ya nada importa, mientras yo tengas a mi cabeza de balón, seré feliz.

"Helga?"

"Si mi Romeo?"

"Que le pasó siempre a tu listón rasado? Lo encontraste en el cuarto?"

Mi mente entro en pánico, _Criminal ahora que le digo?._

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Este fue un capítulo muy especial y lleno de emociones. Desde que inicié con la nueva etapa de Rosa Adiccion comenté en un video live que hice sobre los personajes nuevo que agregaría a la historia y también hablé sobre Elizer. Mencione que Elizer sería un personaje muy diferente a Arnold y a Andrés pero que sería similar a Helga. (Se acuerdan de ese video?) Yo me refería a su amor por ella. Elizer un joven que no sabía ni estaba interesado en él amor terminó enamorándose de Helga. Una joven prohibida para él. El amor que siente Helga por Arnold y el dolor que ella sintió de tantos años no poder ser libre de amarlo ahora es lo que Elizer siente por ella. Una maldicion como se refirió Elizer. Construí a este personaje para poco a poco abrir su corazón y ser semejante a ella en el amor. Por eso el POV de Elizer al principio del capítulo fue un reto y muy importante para mi. Quería que los lectores sintieran su frustración y amor...y al mismo tiempo cuando él dijo. "** Quien podría vivir con un sentimiento así?" **Que todos pensaran en Helga Pataki.**

 **El POV de Helga también fue...muy trabajoso de construir, los sentimientos de ella son claros siempre lo an sido pero cuando miré la película del Jungle Movie de como Craig dirigió a Helga para que besara a Brainy por haberle regresado su relicario demostró, de lo que Helga es capaz. Y ella es capaz de besar a alguien más que no sea Arnold por un arranque de cariño y agradecimiento bueno, yo lo interpreté así. ️**

 **Ahora sobre Arnold. Cabeza de balón tiene muchos problemas en su mente, y todos saben que es, menos Helga.**

 **Espero que este capítulo tan esperado les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima. Sobre el listón de Helga, por algo dibuje a Elizer con un listón rosado en su muñeca en mi último dibujo.**

 **Andrés Cooper y Elizer Verdugo️ (mis dos personajes originales) sobre la estatura, Andrés es un poco más alto que Elizer. Pueden encontrar la imagen en mi pagina de instragram, Facebook o tweeter. Búsquenme como Samypama.**

 _ **También quiero compartir el cantante y sus dos canciones que me recordaron mucho a Elizer y su amor.**_

 _ **cantante: Lewis Capaldi**_

 _ **canción: Someone you loved**_

 _ **canción: Hold me While you wait**_

 **Por si la quieren escuchar. :)**


	33. Capitulo32

Saliendo de la oscuridad de la noche Elizer llegó a un bar nocturno de billar en donde algunos de sus amigos se juntaban a tomar. La lluvia había caído fuerte esa noche y Elizer entró al bar con su ropa húmeda a sentarse en la barra.

"Que quieres tomar amigo?" Le Preguntó el cantinero.

"Una cerveza fría." Respondió Elizer con su mirada caída.

Uno de sus amigos Jonás, su vecino de habitación estaba sentado a lado de él.

"Te pescó el agua." Comento Jonás.

"Que no se ve."

"Que mala suerte." Añadió su amigo.

"La mala suerte me siguió desde anoche." Añadió Elizer dándole un trago a su cerveza fría.

"Mire a tu novia sacar sus pertenencias de la habitación. Ya quebraron o qué?"

"Ella regreso a su casa y...lejos de mi." Dijo Elizer dándole otro tragó a la cerveza.

"El noviazgo no era para ti, ya te estaba cambiando amigo."

Elizer soltó un suspiro profundo. "No me estaba cambiando Jonás, me cambio."

"Así de profundo estuvo?" Agregó Jonás.

"Ella llego hasta el fondo."

"Que desgracia la tuya." Dijo Jonás dándole un trago a su cerveza y comiendo nueces saladas. "Pero ahora eres libre de ella y tendrás el cuarto para ti solo, podrás meter todas la mujeres que quieras para quitarte su pena de encima. Velo por ese lado carnal."

Elizer mostro poco interés en la idea de Jonas. "Necesito hacer algo. Has mirado a Leo?"

"Lo mire caminando con una chava moreno de pelo chino. Parece que ella será su siguiente víctima."

"Te refieres a Yalali?" Preguntó Elizer.

"No sé su nombre pero ella era amiga de tu chica...o perdón, ya no es tu chica digo aquella vieja que..."

"No te atrevas en faltarle el respeto a mi chica Jonás!" Dijo Elizer dejando caer la palma de su mano con firmeza en la barra.

"Oye disculpa. Solo quise aclarar que ya no es tu chica."

"Ella es mi chica! Y siempre lo será así que no digas nada de ella!" Exclamó Elizer con sus cejas arqueadas.

Jonás miró el listón rosado amarrado en la muñeca de Elizer y cambió su expresión. "Realmente te enamoraste de ella verdad?" Preguntó Jonás.

Elizer se volteo con su mirada para enfrente y su cerveza en su mano.

"Si Leo está con Yalali me imagino que no estará en su apartamento."

"Porque no le mandas un mensaje para averiguar." Comento Jonás

Elizer sacó su celular para ver los mensajes cuando se dio cuenta de tres llamadas perdidas de Helga y tres mensajes recibidos.

 _-Necesito hablar contigo.-_

 _-En donde estas? -_

 _-Mire los menajes que le enviaste a Yalali aquella noche. Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor.-_

 _Qué extraño que no escuche mi teléfono sonar, será que_...Se decía Elizer mirando el volumen de su celular puesto en bajo. _Con razón no escuché los mensajes ni las llamadas de Helga...mmm. Tan solo en ver sus mensajes es una tortura. Quiero comunicarme con ella, quiero llamarle para tan solo escuchar su voz._

Elizer cerró sus ojos apretando sus dientes intentando en soportar la desesperación que sentía por dentro. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo mirando el contacto de Helga con su número de celular y sus fotos, con su dedo deslizó la opción para elegir en guardar el contacto de ella, o borrarlo permanentemente.

Los segundos pasaban y Elizer seguía con su dedo encima de la pantalla pensando cuál botón apretar. Algo tan sencillo como apretar un botón y se había convertido en una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Soltando un respiro, apretó el botón eligiendo la opción. Sin decir más, Elizer le dio otro trago a su cerveza dejando la botella vacía y se salió del bar.

La carretera larga oscura angosta se está convirtiendo luminosa. Arnold ya estaba entrando a la ciudad de Hillwood con Helga pasivamente dormida sobre su brazo. Para él, era un gran alivio y triunfo en llegar a Hillwood con Helga. Sin embargo, por otro lado la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba en resolver con Karol era agobiante. Todo el camino se fue pensando en lo que le dijo su mejor amigo y el mensaje que Karol dio. Encima de esos recuerdos tenia las palabras de Helga muy claramente repitiéndose en su mente.~" _Por eso me enamore de ti Romeo, por lo dulce, compresivo, respetuoso y honesto que eres."~_ La voz de Helga diciendo esas palabras le seguían recordando que él fallo.

 _No...no pasó nada entre Karol y yo_. Se decía Arnold en su mente intentando en encontrar un recuerdo que lo amparara, algo que lo pudiera salvar de la pesadilla de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Karol y él. Finalmente llegó a la casa de huéspedes. Estacionó el auto y despertó a Helga delicadamente.

"Helga despierta. Ya llegamos amor."

Helga abrió sus ojos entrando en pánico por el lugar en donde ella pensaba que estaban.

"Me llevaste a mi casa!" Declaro ella alarmada.

"No, estamos en la casa de huéspedes. Pensé que estuviera mejor en llegar a mi casa primero antes de llegar a la tuya."

"Bien pensado cabeza de balón. Por un momento pensé que estábamos afuera de mi casa y todavía no sé cómo reaccionará mi papá cuando le diga que me transferí de universidades."

"Porque le tienes tanto miedo a tu papá Helga. Solamente dile lo qué pasó y ya."

"No es tan fácil en hablar con Bob Pataki Arnold. Tú no me entiendes."

"Entiendo amor pero..."

"Mejor vamos a hablar sobre esto después." Insistió ella saliéndose del auto.

Helga saco sus maletas con la ayuda de Arnold y silenciosamente abrieron la puerta principal y entraron al edificio intentando en no hacer ruido, ya que era noche y todos estaban dormidos.

Arnold llego a la puerta de su recámara y metió la llave para abrirla. El recuerdo de la última vez que abrió su cuarto acompañado de alguien lo atormentaba.

"Se me había olvidado que tenías chapa en tu puerta Arnoldo."

Arnold abrió la puerta para que Helga se metiera y acomodaron las maletas para poder descansar. Helga caminaba por el cuarto analizando todo lo que estaba acomodado a su alrededor.

"Buscas algo Helga?"

"Estoy confirmando que todo está en su lugar cabeza de balón."

"Porque no abría de estarlo?" Comentó Arnold.

Helga levantó su ceja encontrando el pañuelo de ella manchado en sangre de cuando ellos dos estuvieron juntos esa primera vez.

"Y este pañuelo que hace aquí tirado, pensé que lo tenías abajo de tu almohada?" Preguntó Helga levantado el pañuelo con polvo del suelo

Arnold se puso nervioso. "Cielos como llegó esto aquí." El agarro el pañuelo y lo sacudió. "Quizás se cayó de mi cama el otro día."

"Mmmm...como se ve que estabas pensando en mi Romeo."

"Tú sabes que si Helga. Vamos, ponte cómoda para dormir." Dijo Arnold sentándose en la cama y quitándose sus zapatos.

La manejada de seis horas mas dos de tráfico había sido pesada para el joven rubio, los nervios de todo lo que pasaba por su mente lo tenía tenso todo el camino. Arnold se acostó sobre la cama soltando un respiro intentando en despejar su mente en saber que ya estaba en su hogar con Helga segura a su lado.

Helga se quito sus tenis y pantalones de mezclilla, miro a Arnold tendido sobre la cama y brinco a su lado. "Tienes mucho sueño?" pregunto ella.

"Tengo mi espalda llena de nudos, y me arden mis hombros."

"Necesitas relajarte cabeza de balón. Te voy a quitar los pantalones y te daré un suave masaje por todo el cuerpo para que puedas descansar bien."

"Arias eso por mi, Helga?" pregunto Arnold abriendo sus ojos dulcemente.

"Por supuesto que sí." Helga desabrocho los pantalones de Arnold y intento en bajar su cierre. "Este cierre está demasiado duro, que tienes seguridad o qué?" comento ella jalando el zipper del pantalón.

"El zipper tiene un defecto, únicamente se baja cuando lo jalas de una cierta forma...vez." Arnold jalo el zipper para abajo y Helga intento en quitarle los pantalones.

"Estas pesado cabeza de balón, hasta para quitarte los pantalones es un reto." Arnold levanto sus caderas para que Helga pudiera jalar sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Teniendo a Arnold acostado sin sus pantalones, Helga se sentó arriba de él para quitarle su camiseta blanca. "Amor no brinques de esa manera sobre mis caderas."

"Extraño, hoy por la mañana estaba sentada arriba de tus caderas y no te estabas quejando. Ahora que me acuerdo, tú querías que te presionara más para sentirme..."

"Helga, eso fue diferente."

"Oh sí, yo no veo la diferencia." Dijo Helga intentando en hacerle cosquillas.

"Helga, me encanta todo lo que me haces pero me duele mucho los hombros."

"Solamente jugaba contigo cabeza de balón. Anda levanta tus brazos para quitarte tu camiseta...ahora voltéate para masajear tu espalda."

Helga se puso crema en sus manos y empezó a sobar los hombros y espalda de Arnold.

"Te siento muy tenso de los músculos Arnoldo. Hay algo en tu mente que te este perturbando?"

"No." Respondió Arnold.

"Estas seguro. Todo el camino ibas muy callado con tu mirada distraída, será que paso algo cuando yo estuve en Alcala universidad y no me quieras decir. Laila intento en hacer algo?"

"Helga...porque dudas tanto. Estas esperando que haya pasado algo conmigo como lo que paso contigo?" comento Arnold con su voz suave.

Helga se congelo por la pregunta pero continuo masajeándolo, intentando en mostrar poco interés en el comentario de Arnold.

"Nada paso conmigo Arnold. Ya...lo sabes todo, no hay más que explicar."

"Porque querías estar sola con Yalali para preparar tus maletas? El disque proyecto que me entrego Ariel no lo veo importante para que yo lo haya levantado, y el suéter que tu pensaste haber dejado con él era el suéter de Yalali no el tuyo. No será que tu no querías que te acompañara por querer...hayyy!" Helga masajeo con fuerza los hombros de Arnold. "No tan duro princesa." Añadió Arnold.

"Pensé que estabas tenso Romeo."

"Ya me siento mejor de la espalda gracias Helga."

Arnold se volteo agarrando el control del cuarto sobre su buró y apago las luces, se acomodo tranquilamente debajo de las cobijas de su cama, con Helga acomodándose a su lado.

"Qué bien se siente en tenerte conmigo." Murmuro Arnold con sus ojos cerrados.

Helga intentaba en relajarse, pero tenía demasiado en su mente de todo lo que había sucedido ese día y lo que le esperaba para el día de mañana. Los ojos de Elizer cuando lo miró por última vez la afligían, y en imaginarse como reaccionaría su papá cuando se entere que cambio de universidad y el porqué, la turbaba.

"Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no puedo dormir."

"Que te preocupa Helga?"

"Mañana me espera un día nuevo en una universidad que no conozco y...tengo que decirle a mi papa lo que paso."

"Lo de tu papa puede esperar. Te puedes quedar conmigo por estos días." Sugirió Arnold.

"Tú quieres que me quede contigo todos estos

días cabeza de balón?"

Arnold sonrió dulcemente. "Porque no."

"Después que me tengas contigo todos los días, te cansaras de verme."

"Claro que no Helga, tu y yo podemos vivir juntos sin ningún problema."

"No lo creo Arnoldo. Después de unos días estaremos cansados de vernos."

"Yo no lo veo de esa forma." Comento Arnold

"Yo si lo veo."

Arnold abrió sus ojos y se volteó para tener el rostro de Helga enfrente.

"Helga tú estabas dispuesta a vivir con un desconocido por cuatro meses y no quieres vivir conmigo?"

Los ojos azules de Helga se abrieron. "Ugh...no es lo mismo cabeza de balón."

"Por supuesto que lo es Helga. Tu pudiste vivir con Elizer, compartir su mismo cuarto, el mismo baño y..." Arnold se mordió el labio no queriendo decir más.

"Y que Arnold, termina lo que me ibas a decir!"

"Ya Helga, dejémoslo por la paz."

"Obviamente que no, tú fuiste el que metió el tema!"

"Helga ya es noche y los dos estamos cansados, mejor duerme y mañana será otro día." Arnold se volteo para estar boca arriba y cerro sus ojos.

"Y lo de Bob tendrá que ser mañana?" Comentó Helga.

"Cuando quieras que sea Helga puedes hablar con él, yo te apoyare en todo." Dijo Arnold con su voz suave.

Arnold abrazo a Helga presionándola contra su pecho, recargando su rostro sobre la cabellera de ella para dejar ir su cuerpo en el sueño.

"Arnold?"

"Si mi Helga."

"Tenemos que despertar extra temprano para bañarnos antes que se levanten los inquilinos."

"Mmmmm...mmmm...si amor, me despiertas, pon la alarma."

"Arnold?"

"Si amor."

"Eres un amor por aguantarme." Comento Helga cerrando los ojos para dormir.

"Tomo años de experiencia. Te amo Helga. Descansa."

Esa misma noche Elizer entró al apartamento de Leo y se sentó enfrente de la computadora. Metiendo unas contraseñas abrió una página de internet revelando fotos de mujeres con muchos seguidores.

"Esta es mi oportunidad. Qué bueno que no está Leo aquí." Comento Elizer con sus ojos marrones reflejándose en la pantalla de la computadora.

Dos horas después en un cuarto de Hotel cercas de la universidad Alcalá. Una cama grande se movía con fuerza con el respaldo de madera golpeando contra la pared.

Una morena de pelo largo riso negro estaba teniendo relaciones con una joven blanco pelirrojo, frotando sus labios íntimos sobre el miembro duro de él.

"Que bien lo gozas!" dijo Leo sintiendo el cuerpo apretado de Yalali sentado sobre su miembro.

Yalali sudaba agitadamente moviendo sus caderas en ritmo sensual. Leo cerraba sus ojos apretándolos, intentando en soportar la intensa sensación de placer que le daba la joven morena que no dejaba de montarlo.

"Vamos blanquito pelirrojo! Te estoy gozando bien sabroso..!" Decía Yalali con cada centón apasionado que daba sobre él.

"No...creo...poder." Empujaba Leo las palabras sintiendo su cuerpo ardiente por ella.

Yalali se levantó del cuerpo de Leo y quitando el condon volvió a pasar su lengua por el miembro caliente de él, chupando desde la punta de su pene hasta abajo en sus huevos. Probando toda la verga rosada de Leo.

Yalali se acomodo sobre Leo abriendo sus piernas sobre el rostro de él dejando caer sus labios íntimos sobre él joven pelirrojo. "Pruébamelo todo!" Exclamó Yalali con sus manos apretando suavemente los testículos de Leo y su lengua redondeando la cabeza del pene.

"Ahhh...eres una morena ruda." Decía Leo con su cara roja de probar la caliente humedad que tenía Yalali. "Ya quiero...venirrr..." declaró Leo con su rostro restregado entre las piernas de ella.

"Cállate muñecón!! No vas a terminar todavía, no hasta que no venga primero." Exigió Yalali chupando suavemente los testículos de Leo y con su mano agitando la verga.

Leo abrió sus ojos de nuevo con su boca abierta del respiro intenso que soltaba. Tenía toda su roja cabellera húmeda del sudor, volteó a mirar el reloj que decía una de la mañana y Yalali no paraba de probarlo. Los dos jóvenes apasionados llevaban casi dos horas y media teniendo relaciones y Yalali no mostraba señales de querer terminar.

Después de pasar su lengua por su verga y Leo haber probado todo lo de ella. Yalali aplicó otro condon sobre él y se volvió a montar sobre el miembro de Leo, dejando que la tensa verga la penetrara con fuerzas una y otra vez.

"Esto es...demasiado!" Decía Leo con un rostro puro de placer.

"Ven paraca y chúpame los pechos rojito!" Decía Yalali jalando a Leo hacia ella y dejando caer sus pechos grandes sobre el rostro de él. "Quiero que me mames los pechos hasta que venga!" Exclamaba Yalali moviendo sus caderas con ritmo agitado sobre los huevos y la verga de él.

Mientras Leo más chupaba los pechos de Yalali más se soltaba ella en el miembro de él, jalando su roja cabellera y apretándolo con sus calientes caderas. "Síguele así rojito ya voy a..." Yalali soltó un grito de orgasmo con Leo ajustado en sus pechos y entre sus piernas.

En escuchar el grito pasional de Yalali, hirvió la cabeza de Leo bajando hasta su miembro y soltando todo su cremosidad adentro de ella.

Yalali se dejó caer encima del pelirrojo con su cuerpo exótico empapado en dulce sudor satisfactorio.

"Esto sí es sexo." Dijo Yalali con su rostro húmedo caliente sobre el pecho de Leo.

"Ven paraca quiero probar tu boca." Dijo Leo pegando sus labios a los de Yalali y besándola dulcemente.

Después del beso Yalali cambió su expresión, a tristeza.

"Que tienes?" Pregunto Leo estando todavía debajo de ella.

"Yo se que después de esto, ya no querrás verme y...intentarás en humillarme con tus amigos." Comento Yalali con su voz débil.

Leo parpadeó un par de veces con sus ojos azules puestos en ella. "Pero..."

"Yo sé que reputación tienes Leo, y sé que pasará después de esto."

"Porque lo hiciste entonces? Porque aceptaste en estar conmigo?" Preguntó Leo sorprendido.

"Porque quería saber cómo se sentía en estar con un hombre que tuviera experiencia en la cama y que me hiciera sentirme mujer, aunque sea, por ese breve momento de placer."

"Tú no eras...virgen o, si?" Preguntó Leo confundido.

"No, no era virgen. Pero esta es la primera vez que ciento una verga completa adentro de mí. El chico con el que estuve cuando estaba en la preparatoria ni siquiera me quito mi ropa cuando se quiso acostar conmigo, solamente movió mi calzón para un lado y con su mínima verga dura me rompió mi virginidad y terminó ahí mero, casi entre mis piernas. Ni siquiera me metió tu verga completa para saber cómo eso se sentía, mucho menos darme placer. Al siguiente día...él le dijo a toda la escuela como me quito la virginidad queriéndose lucir como hombre enfrente de sus amigos...cuando la realidad fue otra. Ese muchacho no sabía cómo darle placer a una mujer y nunca tuvo interés en realmente estar conmigo, ni siquiera para tener sexo, el solamente quiso penetrarme lo suficiente para decir...que el ya es hombre. Así que...él presumió de orgullo masculino mientras yo...fui la más burlada de la escuela. Yo sé que, no soy la primera en ser burlada, ni la ultima...pero esta vez por lo menos puedo decir, que lo gocé, y lo goce al máximo. Tú Leo me hiciste sentir como la mujer más deseada, y eso...nadie me lo quitará."

Leo la abrazó con fuerzas apretándola en su sudado pecho y levantando su rostro para que ella mirara los ojos azules de él, le pregunto.

"Yalali...quieres ser mi novia?"

La pregunta dejo a Yalali inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de Leo, la mirada de ella se congelo sobre los ojos azules del joven sin saber que contestar.

Después de una caliente larga noche de lluvia, el siguiente día Lunes trajo un nuevo amanecer con un sol brillante en el cielo.

Temprano esa mañana antes de clase Karol caminaba por los pasillos de Metro Universidad buscando la manera en encontrarse con Arnold para hablar con él sobre algo muy importante.

"El tiene que saber la versad?" Se decía Karol ansiosamente. "No puedo dejar pasar más días y exponer a que...o ahí está?"

Karol se apresuró para alcanzar a Arnold que estaba sentado en una banca afuera de la oficina del director de la universidad.

"Arnold qué bueno que te encontré!" Dijo Karol sentándose a lado de él.

"Karol!" Los ojos verdes de Arnold se abrieron de la inesperada presencia de la joven rubia que parecía muy determinada de hablar con él.

"Arnold necesito que hablemos. Gerald te dio mi mensaje?"

Arnold miraba al rededor intentando en buscar una excusa para evitar la conversación con ella en ese momento.

"Si me lo dio Karol pero...no podemos hablar ahora sobre eso...este, quizás después...o más tarde...no esté..."

"Todavía no tienes celular Arnold?"

"No Karol hoy iba a ir a la tienda para levantarlo, parece que ya está listo."

"Qué bueno que ya tendrás tu teléfono otra vez, de esa manera será más fácil en poderme comunicar contigo. El otro día te mande un montón de mensajes y no me acordaba que tu celular estaba sin servicio. Lo bueno fue que me encontré a Gerald en la tienda y él me explico que estabas fuera de la cuidad, atendiendo unos asuntos urgentes. Yo se que tú has estado muy ocupado en estos días pero, es necesario en que hablemos. Podemos, juntarnos hoy después de clases para..."

"Interrumpo algo?...Quien eres tú?" pregunto Helga seria con su gesto frio hacia la rubia de ojos azules que estaba sentada muy cercas a Arnold.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Inicie el capituló con Elizer para que todos puedan ver como se siente él sobre Helga, a pesar que ella ya regreso a Hillwood. También sabemos que Elizer tiene el número de celular de ella y fotos. Que abra hecho el al final? Borro el contacto o lo guardo**

 **También miramos a Arnold y Helga llegar al cuarto de Arnold para descansar, obviamente hay muchos sentimientos de dudas sobre ellos y inseguridades puestos por lo qué pasó o no pasó con Karol.**

 **Y qué tal Yalali...️ desde el cap 15 ella le dijo a Helga de su mala experiencia con el joven el la prepa quise darle su momento con Leo. Desde que presente a Yalali con Leo ya quería escribir ese caliente encuentro sensual entre ellos.**

 **Hasta la próxima, Gracias por apoyar mi historia y saludos a mis lectores de Honduras, Puerto Rico, Ecuador, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Argentina, El Salvador, Chile, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Mexico...y hasta España, muah...les mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por seguirme.**


	34. Capitulo33

En esa misma mañana unos minutos más temprano en la Universidad Metro. Arnold y Helga llegaron a la oficina del director.

"Buenos días joven Shortman." Saludo el director de la universidad.

"Que bueno que esta disponible ahora en la mañana para atendernos." Comento Arnold. "Ella es mi novia Helga Geraldine Pataki y el doctor que la atendió sobre sus lesiones le enviara un correo electrónico confirmando la falta de memoria que tuvo cuando pasó el accidente."

"Excelente Arnold, estaré esperando esa carta. Buenos días señorita Paraki, yo soy Kam Tance uno de los directores de esta gran Universidad. Ya tengo su nueva lista de clases, la mayoría de las materias las tendrá con su novio para que él la pueda ayudar este primero año que estará con nosotros."

"Gracias director." Respondió Helga.

"Gracias por toda su ayuda." Añadió Arnold.

El director sonrió respondiendo.

"Tu papá y yo fuimos buenos colegas por muchos años. El me brindo su ayuda en mis materias y exámenes. Tú papá fue brillante en sus materias, y ayudarle a su único hijo es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Gracias director agradesco toda su atención."

"Con gusto joven Shortman. Ahora señorita Pataki, necesito confirmar una información con usted si me hace el favor de pasar a mi oficina y su novio Arnold la podrá esperar aquí afuera."

"Por supuesto director, pasa con él Helga yo te esperaré sentado en esta banca."

El director entrevisto a Helga sobre sus futuros planes universitarios y sobre el incidente que tuvo cuando estudiaba en Alcalá. La corta entrevista duró menos de quince minutos. Helga salió de la oficina del director y pasó por enfrente de la secretaría para salir por la segunda puerta hacia el pasillos donde Arnold la estaba esperando. En el momento que abrió levemente la segunda puerta escucho la voz de una mujer que conversaba con su novio.

"Qué bueno que ya tendrás tu teléfono otra vez, de esa manera será más fácil en poderme comunicar contigo. El otro día te mande un montón de mensajes y no me acordaba que tu celular estaba sin servicio..."

Helga cerró su mano en un puño de coraje escuchando la mujer libremente expresarse con Arnold como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

 _Quien es esa y que necesidad tiene de juntarse con mi novio!?_ Pensó Helga sintiendo su estómago duro del cólera.

La joven desconocida para Helga siguió expresándose. "...Yo se que tú has estado muy ocupado en estos días pero, es necesario en que hablemos. Podemos, juntarnos hoy después de clases para..."

"Sobre mi cadaver!" Murmuro Helga en furia abriendo la puerta con fuerza. "Interrumpo algo?...Quien eres tú!?"

La voz firme de Helga levanto a Arnold de su asiento de un brinco. "Helga...ya saliste de la...oficina?" pregunto Arnold con su mirada nerviosa.

"Si, que no vez cabeza de balón. " Respondió Helga con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Ah que bue-no...este, cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí parada?" pregunto Arnold con su cuerpo tenso.

"Suficiente tiempo para escuchar todo...quien eres tu?" le pregunto Helga a la desconocida con insistencia.

"Yo soy Karol tú debes de ser Helga." Dijo Karol extendiendo su mano para saludarla cordialmente.

Helga cruzo sus brazos negándose en saludarla, y levantando su ceja en desacuerdo. "Soy la novia de Arnold y que es lo urgente que quieres discutir con mi novio?" pregunto Helga con su mirada fija en la rubia de vestido azul que se había sentado muy cercas a Arnold.

Karol se incomodo por la ruda actitud de Helga. "A eso...puede esperar...es algo de un reporte que teníamos que entregar juntos para la clase de arqueología que tenemos...verdad Arnold?"

Arnold paso saliva poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza. "A si ya me acorde, el reporte de culturas prehistóricas se tiene que entregar esta semana creo."

"Desde cuando se conocen ustedes?" Preguntó Helga con su mirada dura en Karol.

"Nos conocimos al inicio escolar." Respondió Karol con timidez.

"Pues cualquier proyecto que tengan que entregar yo les puedo ayudar." Agregó Helga con su ceja levantada en orgullo. "Mi novio y yo tendremos muchas clases juntos ahora que yo me transferí a esta universidad y les puedo brindar mi alta experiencia en la escritura, redacción y...awwww..." Helga bostezo en sueño. "...ya no quiero seguirte aburriendo con mis platicas, anoche me desvelé mu-cho a lado de Arnold y quede, ago-tada, incluso me duele todo el cuerpo especialmente en mi..."

"Helga!...Que te dijo el director?" Preguntó Arnold con su rostro rojo y su mirada apenada al maximo por lo que Helga había expresado.

Karol tosió de lo incómoda que se sentía por la presencia de Helga. "Mejor los dejó...tengo mucho que hacer. Adiós."

"Adiós Karol. se despedía Helga levantando su mano "Hasta nunca ja ja ja." Se carcajeó Helga con sus manos en su cintura burlándose de la joven rubia que se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo.

"Helga no puedo creer que dijiste eso!" Expresó Arnold con su mano sobre su frente en preocupación.

"No actúes como angelito Arnoldo, o no te acuerdas como me agarraste en la cama del hotel!

Arnold se acercó a Helga con su rostro rojo de la vergüenza . "Helga eso es privado entre nosotros, y no hablaremos sobre eso ahorita, por eso no entiendo porque te expresaste de esa manera con..."

"Yo le dije la verdad, nos desvelamos anoche por el viaje y si me duele el vientre."

Arnold agarró a Helga y la jalo a un lugar más privado. "Helga...te es-tas cuidando con algo verdad?"

"Tus preguntas sobre preservativos siempre llegan bien tarde cabeza de balón. Si no fuera por mi, ya estuviera embarazada."

"Entonces te cuidas?"

"Claro que si me cuido Romeo, doi, que ingenuo eres en ocaciones."

"Preguntó como perdiste tu memoria quizás se te olvidó en tomar tus pastillas."

"Mira Arnoldo...no me cambies la conversación. Quien es esa entrometida que estaba hablando contigo?"

"Ella es...solamente una, amiga."

"Amiga? Pues esa conversación que tenía contigo no parecía de amiga."

Arnold se pasó la mano por su pelo en preocupación "Ella es, tan solo una amiga y, le dije que tenía novia hace mucho tiempo. Por eso no puedo creer que hayas sido tan ruda con ella."

"Pues créelo cabeza de balón! No dejare que una cualquiera se meta entre nosotros ahora que yo estoy aquí!"

"Helga pero porque tuviste que..."

Helga rodó sus ojos en cansancio. "Que te debe de importar que le dije o como se lo dije. Tú eres mi novio y ella debe de saber lo seria que esta nuestra relación."

"Yo entiendo eso Helga, pero la manera en que lo dijiste no se escuchó bien."

"Que? Yo soy libre de expresarme como me plazca, especialmente cuando una mosca de vestido azul está rodeándole a mi novio."

Tin...Tin...Tin... El timbre sonó iniciando la primera clase del día.

Arnold respiro intentando en tranquilizarse. "Vamos a clase Helga. Hablaremos sobre esto después."

Durante el día Helga y Arnold compartieron algunas classes juntos. Helga intentaba en concentrarse durante las lecciones pero la voz de Karol diciendo. "Yo se que tú has estado muy ocupado en estos días pero, es necesario en que hablemos". La seguían afligiendo.

Helga estaba sentada a lado de Arnold con sus codos sobre el escritorio y la pluma mordisqueada en su boca mientras pensaba.

 _Quizás me estoy preocupándome por algo que no es, después de todo ellos fueron compañeros de clase y, tal vez ella realmente tenga que hablar con Arnold sobre algo de la clase...o tal vez, si pasó algo entre ellos y por esa razón ella quiere hablar con él. Pero que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos? Arnold nunca me engañaría. Yo conozco a mi cabeza de balón y tengo plena confianza en él...pero quizás ella hizo algo para que él cayera en su..._

"Helga escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor?" Preguntó Arnold sacando a Helga de sus pensamientos.

"Uhg...que, como?" Preguntó Helga confundida.

"Helga tienes que poner atención...en que estas pensando?" Comento Arnold.

"En nada." Helga se volteó para ver el pisaron apuntando algunas notas en su libreta.

Saliendo del salón para entrar a la última clase Arnold y Helga caminaban por el pasillo, cuando se toparon con unos rostros conocidos.

"No pensé que dejaran entrar a cualquier basura a esta universidad." Comento Laila mirando a Helga de pies a cabeza.

Helga mostró sus dientes en coraje diciendo. "Empezaron contigo Laila! Tú eres la más mierda de todas!"

"Te callare el hocico!" Dijo Laila acercándose a Helga para pegarle. Pero Arnold se paró enfrente de Helga impidiendo que Laila se acercará a ella. "Cuidando a tu novia Arnold." Laila sonrió despiadadamente. "Solamente recuerda, que la verdad te liberará, y lo hará de las garras de esta."

Arnold mostró una mirada de espanto en escuchar la amenaza de Laila con los ojos verdes de ella fijos en él.

 _Por Dios! Laila sabe algo de mi_! Pensó Arnold en el momento.

"No te necesito para que me protejas cabeza de balón yo puedo con ella!" Exclamó Helga intentando en alejar a Arnold de enfrente.

Laila miró los ojos verdes de Arnold una vez más y se volteó alejándose de ahí con Jessica a su lado.

"Criminal cabeza de balón porque te pusiste enfrente de mi!?"

Arnold agarró a Helga de la mano, mostrando un gesto de angustia ante ella.

"Helga hoy es tu primer día, no te puedes estar peleando por la culpa de Laila. Piensa bien las cosas." Le sugirió Arnold agarrándola de la mano.

"Porque te dijo Laila la verdad te liberará? A que se refería ella?" Preguntó Helga con un gesto intranquilo.

Arnold puso su mano atrás de su cuello con su mirada hacia otro lado. "Aaa, no se a que se refería ella. Te dejare en tu ultima clase y yo me iré a la mía. Nos encontraremos afuera del gimnasio cuando se acaben las classes. Si te acuerdas en donde está?"

"Si me acuerdo. Pero estás evitando mi pregunta." Comento Helga.

"Helga tengo que llevarte a tu siguiente clase y el timbre sonará muy pronto. Vámonos."

Más tarde, al final de todas las classes del día. Laila caminaba sola por el pasillo de la universidad, dirigiéndose al ensayo de baile para las bailarinas, cuando de pronto Arnold la jalo del brazo metiéndola a un salón vacío, deteniéndola contra la pared.

"Que saves tu de mi Laila!?" Le Preguntó Arnold con sus cejas arqueadas y su voz firme.

Laila mostró un rostro de angustiada pero rápidamente lo cambió.

"Wow que seductor té veo Arnold, me gusta este lado agresivo de ti. Porque no fuiste de esta manera conmigo cuando éramos novios."

"No me interesa en saber como era yo cuando estábamos juntos." Respondió Arnold molesto.

"Entonces déjame ir a mi ensayo." Laila intento en alejarse de Arnold pero él la volvió a agarrar del brazo presionándola contra la pared de sus hombros.

"No dejare que te vallas a ningún lado hasta que no contestes mis preguntas Laila!"

"Sabes porque te engañe con Arnie, Arnold?" Comento Laila con humildad.

"No me importa en saber." Respondió Arnold con firmeza.

"Pues deberías. Sabes, Arnie era más agresivo conmigo. El realmente quería estar conmigo en la cama y tú...solamente mostrabas lo respetuoso que eras conmigo, no me tocabas ni mis piernas, muy apenas te excitabas cuando me besabas...y para todo era.,.yo te respeto Laila y te quiero Laila. Pero Arnie, el mostró el deseo de estar conmigo no importando lo que yo le dijera, y cada vez que le decía que era tu novia más ansioso se ponía de estar conmigo. Por eso termine engañándote con él. Pero este lado demandante, violento tuyo...me excita." Exclamó Laila pasando sus manos por sus pechos apretándoselos enfrente de Arnold.

"No tienes nada que me interesa Laila! Contesta mi pregunta, a que te referías cuando dijiste la verdad me liberara?"

"Te lo demostrare." Laila se sujeto del cuello de Arnold, plantando sus labios en los de él para besarlo. El joven rubio levanto su rostro quitándose las manos de Laila de encima, intentando en no dejarse besar por ella.

"No me interesa nada de ti Laila! Cuando vas a entenderlo!"

"Vamos Arnold tómame como lo hiciste con Karol. Tú eres como yo, somos iguales, te gusta lo prohibido." Dijo Laila intentando en sujetarse del cuello de Arnold, pero él forcejeaba con ella para no dejarse.

"Estas mal Laila, yo amo a Helga y no soy como tú! Y jamás estuve con Karol!"

"Amas a Helga porque ella te abrió sus piernas. Si yo hubiera sabido que eso era lo que realmente querías yo también lo hubiera hecho, y todavía estuviéramos juntos osito."

Con un gran esfuerzo, Arnold pudo controlar a Laila para que ella no lo abrazara, volviéndola a presionar contra la pared.

"Esta es la única verdad Laila y compréndelo. Para mi, tu eras una buena amiga y te quería y respetaba de esa manera, ahora puedo verlo. Por eso nunca me excitaba contigo. Perdóname si te hice pensar que te amaba. Yo estaba confundido y era inexperto en los sentimientos del amor. Ahora se que la única mujer a la que siempre quise fue Helga, ella me volvía loco cuando estaba cercas de mi, y cuando ella finalmente me acepto cambió todo. Acéptalo Laila, nuestra relación nunca iba a ser. Busca a un hombre que encienda tu vida si tú sabes que yo nunca hice eso para ti, y déjame vivir mi vida en paz! Porque tienes que meterte en mi relación con Helga metiéndole ideas a Karol, yo se que fuiste tu la que la manipuló! Y te dejare algo muy en claro, yo nunca tuve relaciones con ella!!"

"Eso no es lo que sus videos y fotos demuestras osito."

"De que videos hablas?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Karol te grabo mientras la cogias. Ohh, no sabias de eso?"

"Esas son mentiras tuyas! Yo nunca me acosté con Karol."

"Cómo estás tan seguro de eso Arnold? A como me explico Karol tú fuiste un verdadero animal con ella en la cama y algo más...,no utilizaron protección. Upps, Eso no se hace osito, debes de ser más precavido. Karol ahora piensa que puede estar embarazada. Imagínate si lo está?...Qué pensaría Helga de su hermoso Arnold después de esto?...Que hará ella cuando se entere que te acostaste con alguien más y que la joven pueda estar embarazada de su gentil, noble, respetuoso novio. Mmmmm...déjame lo pienso...oh si, ella te gritará en lágrimas y te dejara para irse con alguien que...como tú me dijiste, como fueron tus palabras? Ah si. Con alguien que realmente encienda su vida y la haga sentir amada y...deseada." Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron del pánico en escuchar a Laila. "Helga no es fea osito, ella puede fácilmente buscarse a alguien más y ser feliz mientras tu estarás esperando a Karol que salga de sus citas prenatales, en una sala llena de señoras con niños llorones a tu lado." Laila sonrió dulcemente. "Que bella imagen." se acercó a Arnold con sus labios muy cercas a los de él diciendo "Ese es tu futuro Arnold, y cuando eso pase...yo estaré finalmente tranquila y entonces, hasta ese momento , te dejare vivir tu vida en paz."

Laila se carcajeó imaginándose cómo sería la vida de Arnold. Mientras el joven rubio la soltó de los hombros, quedándose con sus manos sobre su rostro sintiendo la peor pesadilla de su vida convirtiéndose realidad.

"Te sientes mal Arnold? Lo siento por ti, pero tu relación con Helga se terminara muy pronto."

Laila se salió del cuarto con rapidez dejando a Arnold en agonía en el salón solo de la universidad.

Arnold POV

Laila me dejo peor a como yo me sentía. No quería imaginarme qué pasaría con Helga si ella se llegara a enterar de lo qué pasó con Karol. Mi mente quería explotar de todas las dudas que sentía en mi interior, mi estómago se revolvía recordando cada palabra que me dijo Laila en mi cara. Aun así, algo en mi interior me decía que no era cierto, que Laila estaba mintiendo y todo era una trampa más hecha por ella para destruir mi relación con Helga.

Me sentía de lo peor, tenía que hablar con mi mejor amigo sobre esto e intentar en ver mi horrifica situación desde otra perspectiva. A pesar que todo aparentaba en verse mal yo todavía quería mirarlo de otra manera. Tenía que hacerlo si quería mantenerme en control sobre mis sentimiento y mi vida. Tengo que ser fuerte y ser muy inteligente sobre mi situación. Mi relación con Helga está en riesgo y yo haré todo lo posible para que ella nunca se entere de las mentiras de Laila. Pero...que pasaría si no son mentiras? Quizás Laila no está mintiendo y Karol y yo realmente...oh cielos! No quiero ni pensarlo. No...tengo que ser realista sobre todo esto. Cielos tengo que hablar con Gerald.

Me dirigí al gimnasio y hablé con mi entrenador de basketball diciéndole que me sentía mal y que me disculpara por no presentarme a practicar ese día. El entrenador afirmó que me miraba pálido y que mejor descasara, si eso era realmente posible. Yo no podía descansar de esta pesadilla que me devoraba por dentro.

Me encontré con Helga en donde le había dicho que nos viéramos y ella me miraba fijamente, como queriendo descubrir que escondía.

"No te ves bien cabeza de balón. Incluso te has mirado mal desde ayer."

"Quizás estoy estresado por lo que pasó este fin de semana Helga."

"Entonces es mi culpa que estes así." Me dijo ella.

"No amor, no pienses eso, no es tu culpa solamente necesito descansar y dejar que el tiempo pase, eso es todo." Helga se me quedó mirando con su ceja levantada.

"Amor no me mires de esa manera. Créeme que no tengo nada." Le mentí, me sentí de lo peor diciéndole todas esas mentiras a mi novia en su dulce cara. "Helga cancele práctica de basketball. Hoy tengo que hacer unas cosas urgentes y necesito regresarle el auto a Gerald. Qué tal si te dejo en mi casa para que descanses, me imagino que tienes mucha tarea."

"Si tengo tarea al igual que tú, y pensé que podríamos hacerla juntos."

El rostro suave tierno de Helga conmovió mi corazón. Cielos...mi novia tan linda, quería abrazarla y besarla y hacerla mía en mi recámara antes de estudiar juntos, pero, no podía, me sentía como él peor novio para ella en ese momento.

"Helga tengo que hacer una cosas con Gerald y es mejor que me esperes en mi cuarto. Más tarde regresaré a la casa de huéspedes con mi coche."

"Esta bien cabeza de balón."

Me contestó Helga desanimada. No era el gesto que quería ver de ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Me sentía hasta lo más bajo y no quería que ella lo notara.

De regreso a la casa de huéspedes Helga venía en el auto muy callada. Me imaginaba que ella estaba pensando en lo qué pasó ese día, de lo que escucho a Karol decir y como olvidar el desagradable encuentro de Laila.

"Arnold?" Oh cielos hasta en la manera en que dice mi nombre me fascina.

"Si, Helga."

"Temes algo?"

Si. Temo en perderte para siempre por culpa de una mentira o por mis errores. Le quería contestar, pero sabía que una respuesta así crearía más preguntas.

"Te tengo a ti contigo amor...que puedo temer." Tal vez mi voz salió temblorosa con esa respuesta. Espero que ella no vea lo destrozado que estoy por dentro.

"La noche que estuvimos juntos en el hotel, e incluso el domingo por la mañana cuando desayunamos con Ariel y Yalali te mirabas...diferente. Ahora te veo y se que falta algo en ti, no se que sea pero...hay algo que no está bien."

"No tengo nada Helga. Quizás te estás imaginando cosas." Otra mentira más...esto era insoportable.

"Arnold...tú piensas que te mentí el domingo sobre porque quería regresar a la habitación con Yalali a empacar mis cosas."

"No amor, ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso."

"Entonces tú confías en mi cuando te dije que..."

"Helga, yo siempre confiaré en ti amor. Si tú me dices que fuiste a la habitación con Yalali porque tú preferías que yo no fuera por cualquier razón, lo endiento Helga." Le garre la mano a mi bella novia y se la bese.

"Que entiendes cabeza de balón?"

"Entiendo que tal vez tú no querías que yo te acompañara para evitar un enfrentamiento entre yo y Elizer."

"Tú crees eso?"

"Si...pero eso ya no importa Helga. Tú estás devuelta conmigo y eso es lo más importante para mi. Lo qué pasó en Alcalá Universidad ya está en el olvido. Lo único que me duele de eso fue, que perdiste tu listón rosado y ese listón significó mucho para mi, y se que para ti también."

"El listón que utilizaba cuando era niña y él que me quitaste aquella noche cuando estuvimos juntos por la primera vez está en mi cuarto adentro de un cajón. El listo que me lleve a Alcalá Universidad era uno extra que tenía."

La respuesta de Helga me daba un leve alivio a mi dolor.

"Eso es bueno en saber Helga."

"Obviamente que yo tenía otro listón Arnoldo. El listón rosado de niña únicamente lo utilizaba en momentos especiales."

"Como aquella noche cuando estuvimos juntos." Le recordé, prefería en llenar mi mente de esos hermosos recuerdos a estar pensando en la horrifica realidad que tenía en el presente.

"Si Romeo, como aquella noche."

Llegue a la casa de huéspedes y estacione el auto enfrente.

"Regresare más tarde Helga." Le dije con una sonrisa actuada.

"Arnold crees que me pueda quedar con Phoebe hoy en la noche y quizás mañana también. Tengo miedo a que mi papá se entere que estoy de regreso en Hillwood y quedándome contigo. Siento como si estuviera presionando mi suerte."

No me gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera alejada de mi pero considerando las circunstancias, quizás era mejor de esa manera. Necesitaba tiempo para arreglar el drama en mi vida.

"Como tú te sientas mejor Helga. Quieres que te deje con Phoebe por la noche?"

"No creo que sea necesaria, le dire a Phoebe que me levante."

"Ella ya tiene un auto?" Le pregunté.

"Maneja el auto de su mamá en casos especiales. Le diré que me levante cabeza de balón...y quizás no me encuentres cuando regreses."

"En ese caso..." me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero para que Helga se saliera y le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su frente. "...te veré en la universidad mañana amor, o te puedo levantar de la casa de Phoebe."

"Te llamaré en la noche y te dire como le haremos." Me afirmo ella.

"Perfecto. Te amo Helga." La abrase de nuevo apretándola en mi pecho, queriendo tenerla segura en mis brazos por siempre y jamás dejarla ir o exponerla a ser herida.

Helga levantó su rostro mirándome a mis ojos como queriéndome decir algo. Yo quería besarla y probar su dulce sabor pero, no me sentía digno de hacerlo. Laila había intentado en besarme y después de todo lo que me dijo qué pasó con Karol, no me sentía libre de besar a mi novia, no en ese momento.

Le di otro beso en su frente y me subí al auto con rapidez antes que ella sospechara algo de mí. Helga me conocía muy bien y sabía que tenía que actuar lo mejor que pudiera para que ella no pensara algo diferente de mi actitud.

Tal vez ella ya sospecha algo pero, sea lo que sea, espero que no lo relacione con lo que dijo Karol o Laila.*

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Este capituló estuvo muy intenso. Helga y Karol se conocieron y el encuentro fue incómodo para las dos. También miramos la dura fría plática entre Laila y Arnold y pobrecito Arnold, creo que Laila de salió con la suya en este capituló.**

 **Al final el POV de Arnold nos dio una buena idea de cómo se siente Arnold y lo que él piensa sobre Helga cuando ella lo miraba angustiada. Helga sabe que Arnold tiene y esconde algo pero no sabe que es.**

 **El próximo cap saldrá para esta próxima semana. Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios y que bueno que les a gustado mi mucho mi historia y los personajes.**

 **Hasta la próxi** ma.


	35. Capitulo 34

Helga POV

Iba en el auto con Arnold sintiendo una pared de ladrillos entre nosotros. Arnold me miraba con una sonrisa suave atrás de un rostro de inseguridad que llenaba mi ser de angustia. Más aparte, la manera en que lo encontré afuera del gimnasio faltándole ese color de amor en su rostro me confirmó que había algo muy perturbador en su mente. Era difícil de explicarlo, pero en tan solo ver su mirada sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Durante el camino a la casa de huéspedes el seguía manejando en silencio con su mirada sobre la carretera, concentrándose en algo que yo no podía ver. Recordaba en como lo había mirado este fin de semana, especialmente cuando desayunamos con Ariel y Yalali, en aquel momento él mostraba una apariencia diferente. Después que Arnold me levantó de agarrar mis maletas él ya había cambiado su semblante. Será que, él se enteró que Elizer y yo nos miramos por última vez en la terraza? Tal vez Arnold ya sabe que bese a Elizer. No...yo no lo bese, Elizer me beso a mi! Si, pasó de esa manera. Necesitaba verlo de esa manera.

Voltee para mirarlo manejar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaba observando fijamente. Quizás mi cabeza de balón se enteró de lo que le declare a Elizer y teme que lo deje de amar por eso? Pero eso es, absurdo, como se pudo él haber enterado de eso? Criminal, tengo que hablar con él.

"Arnold?"

"Si Helga." Por lo menos no está tan concentrado en sus pensamientos para saber que le estoy hablando. "Temes algo?" Le pregunté.

Arnold se quedo cayado por unos segundos. Eso me decía que él tenía mucho en su mente. Porque no podía contestarme con rapidez y seguridad.

"Te tengo a ti contigo amor...que puedo temer." Me contestó. Su respuesta no me convencía, tenía que sacarle más información.

Le recordé como lo mire la noche que llegamos al hotel y su buena apariencia por la mañana cuando desayunamos con Ariel y Yalali. Aun así, el me seguía diciendo que estaba bien. Quizás Arnold tiene razón y todo esta bien, tal vez yo me estaba imaginando una tragedia que no existía. Tal vez haber perdido mi memoria me estaba convirtiendo en una persona inestable con mis pensamientos y con mi realidad.

"Arnold...tú piensas que te mentí el domingo sobre porque quería regresar a la habitación con Yalali, a empacar mis cosas." Tenía que preguntarle, quizás el sabía todo de lo qué pasó en la terraza, de lo que hablamos entre yo y Elizer... y el beso que nos dimos.

Arnold con rapidez me contestó. "No amor, ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso."

Entonces será que él confío en mi todo este tiempo? Porque lo sigo viendo serio y pensativo conmigo? Tiene que ser algo que yo hice para que él se esté comportando conmigo de esa manera.

Arnold me agarró mi mano asegurándome que confiaba en mi. Su respuesta de cómo él me apoyaba con cualquier decisión que yo tomé ese día en Alcalá, me daba serenidad. Sus palabras se escucharon sinceras en esos segundos, y eso me hizo sentir tranquila, aunque haya sido por un breve momento.

Arnold me volvió a preguntar por mi listón rosa perdido. Le aclaré que el listón que perdí no fue aquel listón que tenía puesto de niña. La verdad es, que yo utilizaba dos listones de niña, el que traía puesto cuando Arnold y yo nos juntamos por primera vez si estaba en mi cajón de mi cuarto y el otro, se lo amarré a Elizer en el brazo.

Llegamos a la casa de huéspedes viendo yo nuevamente ese semblante de inseguridad en él. Me explico de cómo tenía cosas que hacer, sin poderme ver a mis ojos. Sentía como si él estuviera actuando un papel enfrente de mi, queriendo tapar una desagradable realidad con un manto de felicidad. Me desesperaba la situación, quería meterme en su mente y sacarle toda la verdad, todos sus sentimientos y sus dudas sobre mi, y sobre...nosotros.

Ya para despedirnos Arnold me abrazó de una manera protectora. Me dijo que me quería dándome un beso en la frente. Diablos porque beso mi frente y no mis labios. Me le quede viendo a sus ojos sentimentales verdes buscando algo que me diera respuestas, una idea de porque él estaba así. En ese momento me acorde de lo que dijo Laila cuando nos topamos con ella.

 _"Solamente recuerda, que la verdad te liberará, y lo hará de las garras de esta."_

En ese momento de abrazó quería preguntarle sobre lo que Laila dijo, quería jalarlo a su recámara y serrarle la puerta con llave para que no escapara de mi e interrogarlo hasta que soltara toda la verdad y todas sus dudas. Me image toda la escena de cómo lo encerraría en su habitación para exponer todos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no pude detenerlo. Arnold se subió al auto casi huyendo de mi para dejarme parada a lado de calle con mi corazón lleno de dudas. Yo miraba el auto desaparecerse en la calle preguntándome. Que te tormenta, encanto mío?!*

Arnold manejo al sucursal de celulares para levantar su teléfono nuevo. Después de ahí paso a levantar unas pizzas, y llego a la casa de Gerald para dejarle su auto.

"Hey Gerald como estas?" Saludo Arnold, entrando al cuarto después que el señor Johanssen lo dejo pasar a la casa.

"Hey hermano hace años que no te miraba." Comento Gerald levantándose de su escritorio para darle un abrazo a su amigo. "Y trajiste pizza, que bueno es en verte."

"Lo dices por las pizzas Gerald?" Exclamo Arnold sentándose en el pequeño sillón que tenía su amigo en su cuarto.

"Lo digo por todo viejo. Te vez...bien." agrego Gerald.

"No mientas Gerald, me siento de la patada y de seguro se ve."

"Un poco hermano. Gracias por devolverme el auto hoy."

"De nada, gracias por habérmelo prestado este fin de semana."

"No lo menciones Arnold. Después que te fuiste me subí a tu auto acordándome que manejas manual y no pues, como manejar tu auto."

"No me acordaba que no sabes manejar manual Gerald, lo siento mucho, como le hiciste?"

"Phoebe me prestó su celular y le llame a mi hermano, el sabe manejar manual y manejo tu auto a mi casa, ahí está tu coche adentro de la cochera. Pero me quede sin auto todo este fin."

"Lo siento mucho Gerald, el viernes estaba tan mal que...no me acordaba que no podías manejar manual."

"No te preocupes Arnold yo entiendo, tampoco yo me acordaba que no podía manejar tu auto. Pero ahí está tu carro listo para que lo manejes. Ahora dime, como les fue hoy en el primer día de Metro Uni."

"Todo iba bien, hasta que Karol me encontró afuera de la oficina del director esperando a que Helga saliera de una entrevista. Ella me estaba contando cómo me envió textos durante estos días y lo urgida que estaba en hablar con migo cuando..."

"Cuando que Arnold...no espera...no me digas...los estaba escuchando Helga."

"Si Gerald, así exactamente."

"No me digas Arnold y que paso?"

"Helga corrió a Karol diciéndole lo cansada que estaba porque había estado despierta toda la noche conmigo y...termino incomodando a Karol lo suficiente para alejarla por el momento."

"Ya puedo ver a Helga diciendo eso, que mala suerte amigo."

"Y espera falta más Gerald. Cuando cambiamos de clases durante el dia nos encontramos con Laila y Jessica. Helga estaba furiosa y Laila termino diciéndome...la verdad te liberara, o algo así."

"Tuviste suerte que Laila no soltó toda la sopa ahí mero enfrente de Helga. Te dije que esto pasaría hermano, por eso yo considero que lo mejor era que Helga se quedara en Alcala hasta que todo esta situación se aclarara."

"Yo no podía dejar a Elizer libre para que se acercara a mi Helga Gerald, y tú lo sabes. El estaba dispuesto a todo para quitármela. Si me hubiera espero mas en ir por Helga, Elizer ya se hubiera acostado con ella y..." Arnold respiraba agitadamente. "Hubiera sido más difícil para que Helga se acercara a mí."

"Pero viejo no es como si Helga se estaba enamorando de aquel tipo."

Arnold se le quedo mirando a Gerald con un semblante triste.

"Oh no...no me digas Arnold. Helga se enamoro de Elizer."

"Helga esconde algo en su corazón, lo sé, lo sentí cuando se expresaba de él. Creo que Helga termino sintiendo algo por él. Pero, intento en no pensar en eso, al final de todo Helga acepto en regresar a Hillwood conmigo y dejar a ese imbécil atrás y eso es lo importante. Ya si Helga llego a sentir cualquier cosa mínima por el o lastima, ese sentimiento ya quedo atrás."

"Bien dicho viejo, esa es la mejor manera de alejarla de las inseguridades, esa y dándole mucho calor en las noches."

"Gerald." Arnold se le quedo viendo con su rostro duro.

"Si, si ya sé, no te gusta que hable sobre eso. Pero tenemos que hablarlo hermano, es normal en que..."

"Hasta ahí Gerald."

"Shish...está bien. Dime, que mas paso hoy?" Pregunto Gerald agarrando una rebanada de pizza.

"Me acorde de haber mirado a Laila pasar por la clase de baile después de escuela y la espera. Cuando ella paso la jale a un cuarto solo para hablar con ella."

"Te digo Arnold, te vez serio pero en ocasiones eres atrevido."

"Solo cuando es realmente necesario Gerald y tenía que hablar con Laila y saber que le había dicho Karol." Arnold bajo su cabeza apoyándola sobre sus manos. "Laila tiene un video en donde salgo con Karol en mi cama."

"Qué diablos?! Tu miraste el video Arnold?!"

Arnold levanto su rostro "No Gerald pero...parece que es cierto. Según Laila en el video aparezco yo teniendo relaciones con Karol."

Gerald se quedo boca abierta. "Ya estas jodido Arnold."

"Todavía no he dicho lo peor." Añadió Arnold soltando un respiro.

"Todavía hay mas!?"

"Si Gerald. Laila dijo que Karol, no utilizo protección y que ella piensa estar embarazada."

"No jodas Arnold. Entonces...lo que yo te dije por el celular que tal vez pasaría con aquella vieja se esta convirtiendo en realidad. No me digas que el presente de JamieO será tu futuro."

"No será mi futuro Gerald porque yo no me acosté con Karol!" Dijo Arnold en desesperación.

"Pero Laila te tiene en video y lo usara en tu contra! Que mendiga vieja es Arnold! Porque no puede dejarte en paz y buscar a Arnie para que la joda."

Arnold se recargo en el sillón con su cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos sobre su rostro. "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, yo nunca engañaría a Helga. Yo la adoro! Ella es la única dueña de mi corazón y no puedo imaginarme teniendo relaciones con ninguna otra mujer."

"Como estas tan seguro que no te acostaste con Karol?" Pregunto Gerald serio.

Arnold suspiro recordando como amaneció esa mañana. "Cuando desperté tenía mi pantalón y bóxers puestos, el zíper estaba medio abierto y mi camiseta desabrochada. Eso me indica que si tuve relaciones con Karol me tuve que volver a vestir después que ella se fuera, y lo veo muy extraño. Yo me hubiera puesto mis bóxer y camiseta para dormir pero no mis pantalones. Esa mañana me metí a bañar y...recuerdo no haber tenido ningún aroma en particular."

"Aroma?" Preguntó Gerald rascándose la cabeza. "Como viejo ya me confundiste?"

Arnold se enderezo mirando a su amigo a los ojos y le preguntó. "Sigues virgen Gerald?"

Gerald se quedo pensando y contestó. "Porque me sigues preguntando eso?"

Arnold continúo. "Está bien, escucha Gerald. Te voy a decir algo muy privado, esto se queda entre nosotros. Después de tener relaciones el dulce aroma de tu pareja se queda pegado en tu piel, y yo me refiero a todos sus aromas. Ahora yo no conozco el aroma de otras mujeres, pero si conozco el de mi Helga y conozco el mío y esa mañana en toda la área de mi parte no desprendía ningún aroma que no fuera el mío, me entiendes Gerald."

"A...creo que si viejo."

"Entonces, yo no pude haber tenido relaciones con Karol porque yo me hubiera dado cuenta de un aroma que yo no conocía."

"Te refieres al dulce aroma del sexo hermano."

"Si. Esa es otra manera en decirlo." Contestó Arnold.

"Pero viejo tu mismo lo dijiste, tu no conoces los aromas de perfume o de cuerpo de otras mujeres, quizás Karol si estuvo contigo y tu simplemente no percataste su olor en ti. Que tal el aroma de ella sobre tu pecho. Tu mismo dijiste que te acuerdas haber besado a Karol en su boca y en su..."

"Ya no digas mas Gerald ni lo quiero recordar."

"Pues recuérdalo Arnold y intenta en recordar todo lo demás porque tienes que saber que paso realmente esa noche! La relación de Helga está de por medio."

"Helga se quedara con Phoebe hoy por la noche y mañana también, intentare en hablar con Karol por el celular o en persona sobre esa noche y finalmente saber que paso. Aparte ella quiere hablar con migo sobre algo importante."

"Algo importante, que será?" Preguntó Gerald.

"No sé." Contesto Arnold

"Quizás te quiere decir que esta embaraza."

"Cállate Gerald ni lo digas!"

"Oh tal vez te quera decir, que no escuches a Laila o...quizás, te quiera decir algo para que caigas más en la trampa de Laila."

"Todo esto me da dolor de cabeza Gerald ya quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe. No puedo estar cercas de mi Helga sin que sienta la conciencia de lo qué pasó sobre mis hombros."

"Mira viejo habla con Karol y que te diga ella que paso esa noche. Quizás ya hablando con Karol te acuerdes de lo que realmente pasó entre ella y tu. Pero a como lo veo, tu tendrás que decirle a Helga toda la verdad antes que se entere por la boca sucia de Laila."

"No quiero que Helga jamás se entere de lo que paso entre Karol y yo, el simple hecho de que yo haya besado a Karol en su boca y en su cuello es...suficiente."

Gerald movió su cabeza a los lados. "Que paso entre Helga y Elizer cuando ellos estuvieron juntos?"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Arnold confundido.

"Me refiero a...que tan lejos llego Elizer con Helga?" pregunto Gerald con su mirada seria hacia Arnold.

"Yo sé que ellos no tuvieron relación." Exclamo Arnold.

Gerald se acercó a Arnold diciendo. "Puedes hacer muchas cosas con una chava sin tener que metérsela viejo. Por eso pregunto...que tan lejos llego Elizer con Helga?...Mira, yo no quiero verme como el amigo malo que únicamente quiere meterte malas imágenes de tu chava pero...yo no creo que Helga y Elizer fueron novios por una semana viviendo juntos en la misma habitación y que no haya pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos."

"Gerald esta conversación no me ayuda ya tengo suficiente en mi mente como para imaginarme, que tanto to-co o beso Elizer a mi novia."

"Pero Arnold ponte a pensarlo de esta manera. Si Helga se dejo besar y tocar por otro tipo quizás ella te pueda perdonar con más facilidad cuando se entere que tu besaste a otro chava."

"Gerald, Helga había perdido su memoria por eso se dejo besar y..." Arnold respiro. "...no sé que mas con él, pero ella no estaba consiente de su mente cuando sucedió."

"Y tampoco tu viejo! Tú estabas borracho y no tenias tu memoria al cien."

"Gerald no es lo mismo y Helga no me perdonaría jamás cuando se entere."

"Entonces donde esta ese gran amor que ella siente por ti!? Yo pensé que el amor verdadero perdonaba todo, porque no podrá perdonarte lo que sucedió con Karol?!"

"No se Gerald pero...aunque Helga llegara a perdonarme, yo jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo."

"Entonces, si te enteras que tu y Karol se acostaron juntos, jamás volverás a ver a Helga igual?" pregunto Gerald.

Arnold levanto su rostro con lágrimas en su mirada. "Helga merece tener lo mejor Gerald, y si yo no puedo serlo..." Arnold bajo su cabeza en desconsuelo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Unas horas más tarde Helga entraba al cuarto de Phoebe con sus maletas en sus manos.

"Pensé que te quedarías conmigo únicamente dos días Helga. No veo para que te trajiste las dos maletas grandes."

"Prefiero tener toda mi ropa conmigo Phoebe por si acaso me llegó a quedar uno o dos días más. Espero que no sea una inconveniencia."

"Eres bienvenida Helga no importa cuantos días te quieras quedar conmigo. Te extrañé mucho." Comento Phoebe dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga.

"Yo también te extrañe Phoebe, y lo siento mucho por no haber sabido quién eras cuando hablamos por el celular aquella vez que tuve el accidente."

"Habías perdido tu memoria Helga, no te mortifiques por eso."

"Gracias Phoebe." Helga sacó una ropa de la maleta para acomodarla en un cajón que le dio Phoebe.

"Pero dime Helga, porque estás conmigo y no con Arnold? Yo me imaginaba que preferirías en quedarte con él que con migo."

"Te dije por el celular que mi papá no sabe nada Phoebe y tengo mucho miedo que se enter que estoy en Hillwood y...quedándome en la casa de mi novio que él ni siquiera tiene idea que tengo. Más aparte..." Helga estaba pensativa.

"Que Helga?"

"Tengo cosas que decirte y necesitaba hablar contigo en persona."

"Yo entiendo Helga. Hay cosas que no se puede hablar con tu novio y, para eso son tus mejores amigas. Me gustaría conocer a Yalali, a como me platicaste ella fue una muy buena amiga."

"Y lo es todavía Phoebe. Ella y yo nos seguiremos hablando. Ariel también se convirtió en un buen amigo."

"Que bueno que encontraste buenos amigos en Alcalá."

"Si Phoebe. Me siento muy agradecida por eso, ellos dos realmente me ayudaron mucho cuando me sentía sola. Es, increíble Phoebe, yo nunca pensé encontrar ese tipo de amistad haya y lo encontré."

"Que bueno Helga, parece que tu tiempo en Alcalá no estuvo tan mal a pesar de todo lo que sucedió."

"Phoebe? Quiero ser completamente sincera contigo sobre...todo lo que siento. En ocasiones me siento como si, hay una parte de mi que jamás regresará."

"A que te refieres Helga." Preguntó Phoebe sentándose en la cama a lado de su amiga.

"No solamente encontré amistad en Alcalá, también encontré...amor."

Phoebe se quedó asombrada de lo que escuchaba. "Te refieres a...Elizer?"

Helga se humedeció sus labios recordando ese último encuentro con él. "Si Phoebe."

"Helga, tu no puedes amar a dos hombres?!"

"No amo a los dos. Amo a Arnold pero...Elizer también se quedó en, mi..."

Mientras Helga le explicaba a Phoebe de cómo se sintió ella cuando convivía con Elizer, y sobre que hablaron esa última vez se miraron en territorio Alcalá, Elizer pensaba en Helga, sin saber que en ese mismos momento, ella hablaba de él.

Elizer estaba en su habitación mirando a sus amigos jugar videojuegos, y recordando en como se miraba Helga acostada en la cama escribiendo poemas, cuando de pronto Leo entró al cuarto con una mirada furiosa hacia él.

"Elizer! Ya me entere que hiciste en mi computadora!" Reclamó Leo dándole un golpe en el rostro con su puño al joven moreno.

Elizer se calló al suelo del impactó. Leo lo sujeto de la camiseta nuevamente para volverle a pegar.

"Que pinche puñetas fuiste por haber hecho eso en mis espaldas!" Exclamó Leo con rabia. "Lo perdí todo por ti!"

Elizer cerró su puño con coraje y le dio un golpe a Leo en su cara y otro en su estómago, dejando al joven pelirrojo sofocado.

"Que saves tú sobre perder!?" Le grito Elizer mirando a Leo agachado por el golpe "Tú no as perdido nada! Para que querías tu página de internet, para agregar a Yalali?! A cuentas más querías agregarle el título de putas cojidas!?"

Leo levantó su mirada diciendo. "No te creas el muy limpio que también tú tenías tu perfil lleno de putas. Ahora que te dejo aquella rubia te sientes el muy santo! Tú eras un cabron al igual que yo, y quizás hasta peor! Oh no te acuerdas como nos pasábamos las viejas haciéndolas pensar que podían soltar sus pinches penas con nosotros, cuando en realidad las queríamos para engancharlas!"

Elizer lo miró contestando. "Yo se quien era...y se, que todo lo que hice fue una verdadera mierda y ahora tendré que cargar con mis pinches penas! Pero eso no quiere decir que dejare que sigas agregando mujeres como Yalali a tu miserable página de trofeos para que toda la bola de pinche seguidores vean como te la cogias! Ya no abra más retos, ni apuestas. Se acabó!"

"Yo no iba a agregar a Yalali a la página." Confesó Leo intentando en levantarse.

"No necesito tus palabras! Yo se que la ibas a agregar." De seguro la grabaste de la misma manera que lo haces con todas!" Dijo Elizer en coraje.

Leo se enderezó agarrando su adolorida quijada. "Yalali ya es mi novia, y como te dije, no la iba a agregar."

"Ella es tu...novia?" Preguntó Elizer mirando los ojos azules sinceros de Leo. "No puede ser."

"Pues créelo." Contesto Leo con su mirada fija.

En eso Elizer y Leo se voltearon para ver a sus amigos que les brindaban toda la atención.

"Mejor vámonos para otro lado y haya hablamos." Dijo Leo saliéndose del cuarto

"Ahorita regreso, mas les vale que no agarren nada de lo mío." Comento Elizer antes de salirse del cuarto.

Después que Helga le contara a Phoebe toda la historia de ella y Elizer, y como los dos se despidieron, Phoebe se levantó de la cama con sus manos sobre su frente intentando en concluir toda la información que le había revelado su mejor amiga.

"Helga tu besaste a Elizer."

"No lo bese Phoebe, el me beso a mi."

"No es una pregunta Helga. Te estoy diciendo, tú lo besaste. A como me explicaste...el se acercó a ti y te beso, durante el beso tú sentías tu rostro caliente con tu cuerpo congelado en el momento, y sin poder más, soltaste tus labios para acariciarlo, con un rose delicado de tu lengua en él."

"De dónde sacaste eso Phoebe que no es cierto?!" Exclamó Helga con sus ojos en pánico.

"Lo dijiste tu Helga. Cuando me estabas platicando sobre ese momento cerraste tus ojos, y poniendo tus manos sobre tu corazón me dijiste esas mismas palabras."

"No, no, no...no puede ser. Pero, yo no lo amo!" Declaró Helga.

"Helga, yo creo que...tú sientes algo más por él que simplemente querer. Pero tú corazón es, profundo y quizás el amor que siempre as sentido por mantecado estuvo en tu corazón por tanto tiempo que, dejó una marca difícil de quitar. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de Elizer fue lo suficientemente fuerte para crear una greta en tu corazón, no se que tan grande sea, pero parece que es lo suficientemente estrecha para causar esta confusión en ti. Quizás algún día tú sola puedas tapar esa greta o quizás el amor de Arnold la cierre...solo el tiempo lo dirá."

"Phoebe tus explicaciones me dejan más confundida de a como yo estaba."

"Lo siento Helga, me gustaría encontrar una manera más simple de explicártelo pero, a lo que te quiero dar entender es...que si él amor es real y justo buscará la manera de crecer no importando la distancia o el tiempo."

"Te refieres a Eliezer, Phoebe?"

"Me refiero a los dos Helga."

Helga se dejó caer en la cama. "Todo esto del amor es...una maldicion. Criminal, Elizer tenía razón."

"Sobre qué Helga?"

"No lo entenderías Phoebe. Es un lenguaje que únicamente él y yo podríamos entender."

"Te refieres a ti y a Arnold?"

Helga cerró sus ojos suspirando. "Dejémoslo así Phoebe. Pero hablando sobre Arnold. Creo que él me esconde algo y necesito averiguar que es?"

Phoebe se ajustó sus lentes diciendo. "De lo que me explicaste qué pasó hoy en la universidad Helga y según a como te sentiste en Alcalá, yo diría que los dos, esconden algo."

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Otro capituló si como les pareció el POV de Arnold y el de Helga.**

 **Arnold está sufriendo por el grave error de haber dejado entrar a Karol en su recámara, y Helga tiene sus propias batallas de sentimientos en su corazón. Pero como dijo Arnold, lo que Helga llegó a sentir por Elizer ya quedó atrás. Aun así ten cuidado Arnold, porque Helga presiente algo de ti.**

 **También miramos un enfrentamiento en Alcalá. Ahora ya sabemos que hizo Elizer en la computadora de Leo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer otro capituló de mi historia. En mi mente yo tenía calculado los últimos capítulos pero esto se sigue alargando que hacer. ;)**

 **Hasta la otra lectura ️**


	36. Capitulo35

Karol POV

En un viernes por la mañana caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad imaginándome que todo el mundo sabía lo más oscuro de mí. Sentía los ojos de las personas siguiéndome con cada paso que daba. Tal vez era mi imaginación por la sucia conciencia que tenía en mi interior. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Laila diciéndole a Jessica.

" _Esa tonta de Karol no sabe el lio en que se a metido. A mí nunca me intereso en ser su amiga. Karol fue la persona correcta para cumplir mi venganza contra Arnold y Helga. Ese fue el propósito de ella."_

Sus palabras fueron claras y venenosas, podía escuchar el eco de su voz en mi mente repitiéndose constantemente.

 _"Karol fue la persona correcta para cumplir mi venganza_."

No sé de qué venganza habla. No tengo idea que mal habrá hecho Arnold para que alguien se refiera a él de esa manera. Laila me utilizo, yo pensé que ella quería ser mi amiga, y me imagine que Arnold me quería. Que torpe fui, me deje engañar de la peor manera pero esta vez no fue un hombre, sino por una mujer.

Quizás ese es mi destino, en ser burlada y utilizada por siempre. Corrí hacia el baño de la universidad para huir de tantos ojos que no paraban de culparme. Me miraba en el espejo como la vergüenza más grande de todo el mundo. Yo Karol Taitha, había sido una decepción, una desgracia en mi vida que no tenía futuro, no que yo me lo pudiera imaginar.

Salí del baño para dirigirme a mi clase de biología, cuando capte la imagen de Arnold a unos pies de distancia, el estaba solo por lo que me extrañó. Habían muchos estudiantes caminando enfrente de mí, pude notar que él se asombro en verme y camino directamente hacia mi dirección. Pero yo no podía hablar con él, no en ese momento. Ahora que su novia estaba en la misma universidad que él, y después de todo lo que sucedió entre él y yo, y de lo que me entere de Laila, ya todo era diferente. No sabía qué hacer, si debería de hablar con él y decirle toda la verdad, o simplemente ignorarlo y con el tiempo convencerme a mi misma que nada de esto paso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya le había declarado a Arnold que yo quería hablar con él, y es claro por su mirada que él estaba confundido. Yo únicamente quería que Arnold viera lo bueno en mi y ahora, seré su peor recuerdo.

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude para esconderme en un salón. La profesora estaba sentada en su escritorio, y volteo a ver una chica tímida escondiéndose atrás de su puerta, y me pregunto desconcertada.

"Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No gracias estoy bien." Le contesté.

Con mi respiración agitada observé por la ventanilla de la puerta pasar a Arnold sin haber percatado en donde me encontraba escondida.

"Parece que tienes un gran problema." Me comentó la profesora.

El salón estaba solo, únicamente estaba ella en su escritorio ojeando unos papeles.

"Que importa si yo tuviera un problema, no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar." Le contesté tristemente.

"Quizás tienes razón." Me contestó la profesora. "Oh quizás, si hay alguien que te pueda ayudar, pero no lo sabrás amenos de que busques esa ayuda."

"Yo no quiero buscar ayuda. No la merezco." Le conteste volteándome para salirme del salón.

"Estás segura de eso jovencita? Todos buscamos ayuda en los momentos más difíciles de nuestras vidas, aunque nunca lo aceptemos o lo queramos ver." Me sonrió amablemente la profesora. "Tengo unos minutos si gustas sentarte."

Camine lentamente hacia ella y me senté en la silla de madera enfrente de su escritorio. Su cálida mirada me inspiraba confianza. "Me da vergüenza en hablar con usted."

"Que no te de jovencita. Todo de lo que hablemos será confidencial. Aparte, yo también fui una joven con muchos problemas, y se cómo se siente estar sola."

Respire con profundidad, intentando en soltar las palabras pesadas que apretaban mi pecho.

"Yo soy una falsa. Le mentí a un joven para que...se acostara conmigo en su cama, lo hice pensar que yo era su novia. El se encontraba intoxicado, y herido de sentimientos porque extrañaba a su novia, lo mire como él mejor momento para hacerlo." Pase saliva al final de las palabras, como si mis sucios verbos quemaran mi paladar. Mis lágrimas de culpabilidad mojaron mis mejillas, rodando por mi cuello hasta mi pecho.

"Tú lo planeaste sola?" Me pregunto la profesora.

"No." Le contesté. "Unas amigas me dijeron que me metiera en su cuarto y...que lo confundiera para que él estuviera conmigo."

"Porque lo hiciste?"

Cerré mis ojos apretándolos con fuerza para intentar en detener el llanto.

"Lo hice porque pensé que él me quería, y que quería estar conmigo, que merecía en estar conmigo no con una novia que lo engañara todo el tiempo. Bueno, eso es lo que yo pensaba."

"Porque piensas que su novia es mala?" Preguntó la profesora.

"Una chica que yo pensé que era mi amiga me dijo que la novia de él lo engañaba con otros hombres, pero que él, nunca quería aceptarlo como para cortar su relación con ella. Yo, únicamente quería liberarlo de ella para que estuviera conmigo. Pero ahora sé que la joven que yo pensé que era mi amiga me mintió sobre muchas cosas, incluyendo su amistad. Lo más seguro es que ella también mintió sobre la novia de él."

"Y estás arrepentida por tus acciones?"

"Si profesora lo estoy! Ya me entere que mis dos supuestas amigas me engañaron para que yo hiciera eso y...sé que ese joven no merecía lo que le hice."

"Habla con él y dile lo que hiciste mal. Te sentirás más tranquila cuando le expliques porque lo hiciste. El tiene que saber que estás arrepentida."

"Profesora, hay más por decirle."

"Dime. Que más sucedió?"

"Mis dos disque amigas agarraron mi celular sin mi permiso y guardaron los videos que yo le tomé al joven cuando él estaba...arriba de mi. Y parece que esas dos chicas utilizarán el video para burlarse de él y...para romper la relación entre él y su novia...por eso le digo que yo no merezco ayuda de nadie! No merezco compasión. Me deje guiar por otras personas y...por estar pensando en lo que yo quería... acepté en cometer el acto."

Lloraba desconsoladamente con mis manos sobre mi rostro sintiendo vergüenza por mi confesión, por mis acciones, y por mi persona.

"Veo que estas realmente arrepentida."

"No tiene idea." Le declare con mis manos sobre mi rostro en completa humillación.

"Aceptaste culpabilidad y estas arrepentida. Ese es el primer duro paso que ya tomaste y aceptaste. Segundo, tienes que hablar con el joven y decirle toda la verdad. Pero no hables con él por el teléfono o por mensajes, sino en persona. El tiene que ver tu ojos para sentir tu arrepentimiento y tu perdón."

"No creo que pueda hacerlo profesora, siento mucha pena, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo de enfrente, en tan solo verlo en el pasillo tuve que esconderme."

"Tienes que enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad para que tú te puedas sanar por dentro. Esta culpabilidad siempre la cargaras hasta que no puedas mirarlo de enfrente y confesarle todo lo que hiciste mal y cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos."

Yo me limpie las lágrimas con un pañuelo que me entrego la profesora y pensé un poco en sus palabras. "Y que pasaría si, después que yo le confieso la verdad él me grita diciéndome que ya no quiere saber nada de mí."

"Todo es posible, pero recuerda, tu le estas confesando la verdad para sanar tu corazón de toda culpabilidad, independientemente si él decida en perdonarte al final, o no."

"El no me perdonara." Le aclare.

"Si el joven es de un buen corazón lo hará, y tal vez vuelva a ser tu amigo algún día. Pero debes de saber que hay muchas personas haya afuera que se aprovechan de los buenos corazones de los demás, intentan en afectar la vida de otros porque ellos mismos se sienten infectados por dentro. No permitas que esas personas toquen tu corazón y que te cambien."

"Pero profesora ya lo hicieron! Me siento tan sucia."

"Entonces limpia tu cuerpo confesándole al joven la verdad y alejándote de esas víboras malas que solo buscan en hacer daño. Demuéstrales a ellas y a todos a tu alrededor que tu puedes sanarte y solamente tú puedes hacerlo. Hiciste un error como tantos jóvenes y adultos haya afuera cometen, ahora...levántate, y levanta tu rostro hacia la vida porque tú tienes un buen corazón, y con esta lección ya nadie jamás volverá a utilizarte de esa manera."

La profesora me enseño una luz hacia mi día de tinieblas y sin poder mas, me levante de la silla y le di un abrazo.

"Gracias profesora, yo no la tengo en ninguna de mis clases quizás en un fututo la tenga como profesora pero desde este día en adelante usted tiene mi respeto y cariño. Gracias por su tiempo."

"De nada jovencita, ahora respira profundamente y sal haya afuera que te espera toda tu vida por delante."

Agarre mis libros y me apresure hacia la puerta del salón, puse mi mano sobre la manilla y me acorde de algo.

"Profesora, disculpe. Cuál es su nombre?"

La profesora sonrió dulcemente "Soy la profesora Samantha P. y enseño ingles."

Le sonreí a la profesora una vez más y diciéndole adiós con mi mano, me salí de su salón.

La conversación que tuve con la profesora me dejo renovada, sintiéndome positiva sobre lo que iba a hacer. Ya nada podía detenerme, ese mismo día hablare con Arnold sobre lo que paso aquella noche y le diré toda la verdad.*

Arnold POV

La primera semana de regreso en Hillwood pasó con rapidez. El único encuentro que Helga y yo tuvimos con Laila fue el lunes, y después de ese día yo procure en estar con Helga cada momento que tenía disponible, no le quería dar a Laila la oportunidad en que encontrara a Helga sola. Después de clases Helga tenia junta en el grupo de literatura. Para mí era perfecto porque de esa manera cuando yo salga de mi práctica de basketball podía encontrarme con ella y de ahí podíamos estar juntos para comer un helado o para llevarla a la casa de Phoebe.

Todos estos días fueron muy difíciles para mi, intentaba en comunicarme con Karol pero ella se daba la vuelta y huía de mi cada vez que me miraba. Pense que ella quería hablar con migo pero ahora parece que solamente me evita. Ahora que tengo mi celular conmigo le llame varias veces por la noche y no me contestó, le mande mensajes preguntándole porque no quería hablar conmigo y me ignoro.

Me sentía como que Karol ya no quería saber nada de mí. Me hubiera gustado que eso hubiera pasado antes que ella se metiera en mi recamara. Antes que ella grabara un video de mi que ahora estaba en las manos de Laila listo para utilizarlo de la peor manera. Todavía no podía comprender todo lo que me había sucedido con Karol. Sera que ella y yo realmente tuvimos relaciones? y si fue de esa manera, tal vez ella este...esperando un bebé?. Intentaba en no pensar en eso cada vez que estaba con Helga. Ella se me quedaba viendo buscando una respuesta en mi, buscando algo que yo no quería que ella viera.

Al mismo tiempo también yo miraba a Helga aislada de mi, quizás la miraba de esa manera por cómo me sentía. Un día después de escuela Helga y yo estábamos en mi recamara estudiando. Ella se miraba preciosa con su falda rosa pastel, su blusa blanca abajo de su suéter negro y sus botines marones que elevaba en el aire, mientras ella estaba boca abajo leyendo un libro sobre mi cama.

Los dos estábamos estudiando en mi recamara, y no podía concentrarme en mis estudios, quería acercarme a ella, abrazarla y resbalar mis manos por sus piernas. Solamente había paso unos días desde que hicimos el amor, pero en mi cuerpo lo sentía como una eternidad. Ya quería sentir de nuevo su dulce sabor de piel sobre mi boca, deseaba en llenarme de la suavidad de ella por toda mi piel. Sentía una tensión sensual inmensa en tan solo tenerla acostada sobre mi cama y yo...sin poder tocarla. En tan solo estar cercas de ella y besarla era un sacrificio para mí. Mi conciencia me mostraba una y otra vez esa imagen de Karol y yo acostados sobre esa misma cama. Podía ver a Karol en mi mente quitándome el relicario de Helga, mas no tenía memoria de nada más.

Por eso necesitaba hablar con Karol lo antes posible, necesitaba que ella me confirmara que nada paso entre nosotros, que tan solo fue una leve calentura por el momento y nada más. Tenía que liberarme de esta culpa que quemaba mi corazón y saber de una vez por todas, que sucedió esa noche que tome.*

Helga POV

Los días en la universidad Metro pasaron lentamente para mí. Me sentía confusa sobre mis sentimientos, pero, de qué manera? Miraba a Arnold conmigo, no habiendo duda en mi corazón que lo amaba, y deseaba cada minuto con él, pero justo en ese momento de amor eterno que siempre e sentido por mi cabeza de balón llegan recuerdos de Alcala. Recuerdos de cómo yo y Elizer nos sentábamos sobre el sofá para ver videos chistosos de youtube. Me burlaba de su tonta carcajada, diciéndole que hasta para reír era un baboso. El me contestaba...

"Pues este baboso es tu novio y te apuesto que te puedo hacer reír por las narices."

"Por las narices? Estas demente!" Le respondí retándolo.

"Oh sí. Ven paraca mi güerita." Elizer me agarraba a cosquillas mientras los dos forcejeábamos sobre el sillón.

"Suéltame, que no puedes conmigo!" Le decía empujándolo para huir de él.

"Como que no, puedo contigo y mas..."Elizer terminaba cargándome en sus brazos y me tiraba sobre la cama con su cuerpo cayendo sobre el mío, haciéndome cosquillas con sus boca sobre mi cuello.

Al final termina riéndome con ronquidos o por las narices como él había dicho. En aquel tiempo no tenía mi memoria completa pero era yo. Yo quería a Elizer en aquellos cortos días, para mí él era mi novio. Me hubiera gustado que los recuerdos de él se me hubieran olvidado de la misma manera que perdí mi memoria, hubiera sido más fácil para mí en seguir con mi vida. Criminal! Mendiga mente traicionera que tengo.

La otra noche que platique con Phoebe sobre todo lo que pasó con Elizer, y como los dos éramos juntos, ella me pregunto.

"Si tu no hubieras perdido tu memoria, tú crees, que hubieras hecho todas esas cosas que tú dices que hiciste con él?" con rapidez sin pensarlo le conteste. "No Phoebe, claro que no lo hubiera hecho."

"Interesante Helga...ahora dime esto. Si Arnold no hubiera estado en tu vida, si él nunca hubiera dejado a Laila y tú te hubieras ido a Alcala sin novio, sin amor, tú crees que hubieras hecho todas esas cosas con Elizer?"

"Pero yo había perdido mi memoria Phoebe."

"Solo contesta la pregunta Helga. Si Arnold no se hubiera ido contigo aquella noche que te llevo a tu casa después de la fiesta de Rhonda. Tú crees que hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste con Elizer, me refiero a lo bueno y lo malo, teniendo tu memoria bien y siendo tu misma?"

"Si lo hubiera hecho Phoebe, yo creo que...tal vez si me hubiera enamorado de él, eventualmente."

"Entonces Helga, lo que te detiene en querer libremente a Elizer es Arnold, y no tu."

"Qué importa que me detenga Phoebe. Yo no amo a Elizer y mi vida no es en estar con él."

El otro dia estaba en la recama de Arnold los dos estudiábamos muy callados. Yo estaba acostada en su cama mientras él estaba sentado a lado de su cama sobre el suelo. Yo le dije que se subiera a la cama conmigo y me contesto.

"Mejor te dejare la cama para ti sola para que estudies más cómodamente." Maldición Arnoldo, esa no era la respuesta que yo quería escuchar. No le dije pero lo pensé. Quería sentir sus besos sobre mi y tal vez de esa manera bloquear mi mente de cualquier duda que tuviera.

Arnold se miraba tan dulce sentado a lado de la cama estudiando. Se había quitado sus zapatos y hasta sus pies se miraba encantadores. Me imaginaba como me sentaba arriba de él para levantar mi blusa y decirle, bésame mi cuerpo. Quería gritarle en su oído diciéndole que lo deseaba, que lo adoraba y...que no podía seguir estando en su cama, mirándolo estudiar mientras yo me derrito con su simple respirar.

"Helga...en que pagina vas?" me pregunto sacándome de mi caliente imaginación.

"Pagina trescientos nueve, porque?" le pregunte intentando en que él volteara su rostro para por lo menos verme un poco.

"Lees rápido, yo voy dos páginas atrás de ti." Me respondió serio mirando la escritura del libro aburrido que leíamos. No entendía por qué, pero esa misma pared de ladrillos que trajimos desde Alcala sigue entre los dos, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaríamos así. *

Era viernes después de clases, Helga seguía en su junta de escritura con otros alumnos, mientras Arnold salía temprano de su práctica de basquetbol.

El bajaba por los escalones para llegar al primer piso en donde estaba el salón de Helga y esperarla afuera en el pasillo, cuando de pronto se encontró a Karol. Arnold se acerco a ella con su mirada fija en sus ojos azules para que no escapara nuevamente de él.

"Karol! Te estado llamando y mandando mensajes. En donde has estado?!"

Karol se miraba nerviosa en verlo, lentamente levanto su mirada hacia él y le contesto con timidez. "Discúlpame por haber estado evitándote todos estos días. No me sentía bien y no fue hasta hoy entre clases que pudo finalmente decidir algo."

"A que te refieres Karol. Yo quiero saber que paso aquella noche que tu y yo estuvimos en mi recama!"

"A eso me refiero Arnold...tienes que saber que paso aquella noche y ya no retrocederé sobre lo que diga hoy."

Arnold miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación y camino con Karol a lado de los escalones en donde había un leve espacio de privacidad.

"Karol necesito saber...que paso entre tú y yo?"

—————

 **Notas** de **Autor:**

 **El POV de Karol fue muy importante en este capituló. En realidad nadie sabía cómo era ella hasta ahora.**

 **El pov de Arnold y Helga fueron también muy importantes, se puede ver qué hay tensión entre ellos y...atracción.**

 **Como les pareció? Sobre otro tema. Tenía que salir yo en esta historia, al igual cuando salí en el -El tesoro de Arnold.️**

 **Ahora que Karol y Arnold están juntos viene lo bueno. Agárrense de algo que para el próximo capituló saldrá todo.**


	37. Capitulo36

Arnold la miraba fijamente con desesperación intentando en ver el rostro agachado de la joven.

"Karol! Te estado llamando y mandando mensajes. En donde has estado?!"

La joven rubia estaba nerviosa en verlo, lentamente levanto su mirada hacia él, contestando con timidez. "Discúlpame por haber estado evitándote todos estos días. No me sentía bien y, no fue hasta hoy entre clases que pude finalmente decidir algo."

"A que te refieres Karol? Yo quiero saber que paso aquella noche que tu y yo estuvimos en mi recamara?!" Insistió Arnold acercándose más a élla.

"A eso me refiero Arnold...tienes que saber que paso aquella noche, y ya no me retrocederé sobre lo que confiese hoy."

Arnold miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación y jaló a Karol a lado de los escalones en donde había un leve espacio de privacidad.

"Karol necesito saber, que paso entre tú y yo? Dímelo todo!"

Karol suspiro profundamente apretando sus sudadas manos sobre el tirante de su mochila.

"Primero, quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho Arnold y, te comente hace un tiempo que tuve un novio que quise mucho. Como te había dicho en aquel entonces, después de estar con mi novio unos meses él me...engaño con otra."

"Que tiene que ver eso conmigo!?"

Karol continúo. "Cuando conocí a Laila ella me dijo que ustedes fueron muy buenos amigos pero, cuando ella te dijo que Helga te engañaba tu decidiste en ya no hablarle a ella jamás."

"Eso es una mentira Karold!"

"Y te creo Arnold. Ahora te creo. Yo le dije a Laila cuando la conocí que te miraba como una persona muy, sincera y...amable. Ella me dijo que notaba como tú me mirabas y, que era claro que yo te atraía." Arnold movía su cabeza a los lados negando ese comentario. "Laila y Jessica dijeron que tu y yo éramos perfectos para estar juntos como pareja, y yo lo creí. Laila me dijo que la única que podía sacarte de la mala relación en la que estabas era yo, y que hiciera todo lo posible para que tu cayeras en mis brazos y que así tu dejarías a Helga de una vez por todas."

"Pero Karol yo amo a Helga y ella no me engaña! Nunca me engaño!" exclamo Arnold con desesperación en su mirada.

"Entiendo Arnold, pero yo no sabía eso. Esa noche cuando te lleve a tu casa, yo voluntariamente entre a tu recamara aunque tú me seguías diciendo que no entrara. Ahí fue cuando tú te dejaste caer en la cama con tus ojos cerrados y yo...me subí a tu cama y...y..."

"Ya dilo Karol!" dijo Arnold con furia.

"Te... empecé a besar. Tú no reaccionabas a pesar que te besaba tu cuello. Incluso te levante tu camiseta y bese tu pecho. Ni siquiera así reaccionaste. Intente en quitarte tus pantalones pero no pude bajar tu zíper. Así que... me acorde que la vez pasada encontré una nota tirada en el suelo cerca de tu escritorio que decía para mi cabeza de balón."

"Esa nota era privada mía, tu no tenias derecho en...!"

"Lo sé y no la leí, únicamente mire lo que decía afuera de la nota y te la puse de regreso en tu portafolio. Con esa nota como referencia, se me ocurrió en decirte...te extraño cabeza de balón, y te volví a besar. Tú me agarraste con ansias besándome mi boca y mi cuello. Te subiste arriba de mí con unas ganas inmensas de estar conmigo, y lo sentía tan bien. Me acorde en grabar lo que sucedía como Laila me había dicho. No sé porque ella quería un video y yo de tonta no lo cuestione en ese momento."

"No puede ser! Porque dejaste que te hiciera eso Karol?! Porque?!" Arnold sujeto a la joven de los brazos en angustia.

"Deje que me besaras porque yo quería sentir ese amor para mí. No era justo para mi corazón que una mujer que te engañara sintiera ese regalo de amor que no merecía en tener. Yo quería que tú me desearas tanto como ella, quería ser tu novia y tener un novio que me amara y me deseara. En ese momento yo pensé que ella te engañaba y para mí, yo te estaba asiendo un favor de liberarte de ella."

"Estabas equivocada Karol! No e podido tener tranquilidad desde que me entere de todo esto! Hasta Laila sabe que paso! Porque me dejaste tener relaciones contigo?!"

En ese momento Arnold presintió algo, y se volteo, encontrando la mirada de ojos azules en llanto de una joven.

"Por Dios...Helga." suspiro Arnold sintiendo una ola fría de terror quemando todo su ser.

"Por eso has estado diferente conmigo todo este tiempo!" Exclamó Helga con su voz frágil.

"Helga! Amor...déjame te explico." Rogó Arnold dando unos pasos hacia ella.

"TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA!" grito Helga cerrando sus puños del dolor."QUE MÁS QUIERES EXPLICAR!! QUE TAN PENDEJA CREES QUE SOY!!" Helga se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

"HELGA! ESCÚCHAME!"

Arnold se fue corriendo atrás de ella, intentando en alcanzarla por los pasillos de la universidad. Pero el ejercicio duro que hizo ese día por el entrenamiento de basketball había dejado sus piernas adoloridas. Aun así, casi la alcanzaba cuando Helga dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina más delante que él, escondiéndose en el armario de un salón. A los segundos, Arnold paso corriendo por la puerta sin darse cuenta que Helga se había escondido ahí.

"No puede ser la perdí!... HELGA!!" Volvió a gritar Arnold pero ella no le contestaba.

Karol se apresuro alcanzando a Arnold parado afuera de la escuela, con su mirada angustiada viendo todo alrededor intentando en alcanzar la imagen de Helga a lo lejos.

"Lo lamento tanto Arnold, no fue mi intensión que esto pasara." Declaro Karol suavemente.

Arnold seguía serio con su mirada ida en el territorio de la universidad. "No sé si yo te pueda ayudar en algo pero..."

"Ayudar!?" se volteo Arnold para mirar los ojos decepcionados de Karol. "Tú no me puedes ayudar, y no me digas que lo lamentas Karol porque todo esto es tu culpa!!!" le exclamo Arnold levantando su voz en enojo a la angustiada chica. "Todo esto paso porque tú te metiste en mi cuarto después que yo te dije que no lo hicieras y estando en mi recamara te aprovechaste de mi condición, engañándome para que me acostara contigo!! Ahora perderé a mi Helga para siempre!! Por Dios..." Arnold se sentó sobre los escalones de una de las salidas de la universidad, con sus manos sobre su rostro sabiendo que ya lo había perdido todo.

"Arnold escúchame." imploro Karol sentándose a su lado poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él.

"No me hables Karol, no quiero saber más...no necesito saber más...ya no quiero saber nada de ti. Aléjate."

Dejando de agarrar el hombro de Arnold, Karol se levanto sintiendo una gran culpabilidad en su corazón.

"Yo entiendo tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y si no me quieres volver a hablar despues de esto lo comprendo, estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme. Pero por favor, escuchame...yo únicamente quería tener un novio como tú y, por desear el amor ajeno termine lastimando a una persona inocente. Ya no puedo culpar los errores de mi ex novio si yo termine cayendo tan bajo como él. Pero quiero que sepas que...me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice y...si lo que te voy a decir te sirve como algún tipo de consuelo, quiero que sepas que, cuando me expresaste lo tanto que amabas a tu novia Helga, yo me levante de la cama sabiendo que tu no me amabas y, me salí de tu habitación."

"Como?" pregunto Arnold confundido quitando sus manos de su rostro.

"Cuando tu estabas arriba de mi, besando mi cuello, te dije que te quitaras el relicario, en ese momento tu abriste tus ojos dándote cuenta quien era yo. Tu mirada se lleno de pánico y te levantaste de la cama de un salto. Yo te seguía preguntando que tenias y tu, empezaste a llorar. Yo nunca en mi vida había mirado a un hombre llorar de esa forma por una mujer. Intente en acercarme a ti y me dijiste que me saliera de tu cuarto. Me confesaste que la única mujer que amabas era, Helga y únicamente ella. No se me olvidan tus palabras diciéndome... _ella y yo nos entregamos una noche caliente de verano, ella se entrego a mi, regalándome todo su amor, y nunca la dejare."_

Arnold se levanto de los escalones cambiando el semblante en su rostro. "Karol lo que tú me estás diciendo es, que tu y yo no tuvimos relación."

"No Arnold, no tuvimos." Aseguró Karol.

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces mirando el rostro de la joven rubia. "Karol entonces que paso exactamente entre nosotros."

"Nos besamos un poco en tu cama y me besaste mi cuello..."

"No te toque de una manera indebida?" pregunto Arnold atento a la respuesta.

"Resbalaste tus manos por mi cintura y, mi pecho, pero fue un poco, aparte...tú no tienes memoria de eso así que...olvídalo. Yo me sentí mal por haberte grabado y por haber querido hacerte sentir mío para que dejaras a tu novia, lo siento mucho, yo nunca pensé que el video caería en las manos de Laila para utilizarlo en tu contra y...honestamente no quería que tú te enteraras de lo que paso."

Arnold soltó un respiro de alivio hacia el tormento que había sentido en su corazón por días.

"Karol lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero..." Arnold agarro a Karol y la abrazo con fuerza. "Gracias por decirme toda la verdad. Ahora iré tras mi Helga y hablare con ella."

"Entonces...me perdonas? Seguiremos siendo amigos?" pregunto la joven rubia.

Arnold la soltó y con sus manos sobre los hombres de ella le contestó. "Te perdono Karol. Pero no podemos ser amigos, no después de lo que paso y de lo que mi novia piensa que paso entre nosotros. Lo siento Karol, te estaré viendo en los pasillos de la universidad, pero nada más."

La joven rubia cerro sus ojos aceptando las palabras de Arnold. "Lo entiendo Arnold, gracias por perdonarme y deseo lo mejor para ustedes."

"Te creo Karol, y ya no vuelas a hablar con Laila o Jessica, ellas son de lo peor. Para que estés informada, Laila nunca fue mi amiga. Ella y yo salíamos anteriormente y la deje para estar con Helga, después me entere que ella me había engañado durante todo nuestro noviazgo con mi primo. Así que, ten cuidado con ellas."

"Lo tendré Arnold. Ahora ve y busca a Helga, ella te necesita."

Arnold le dio una última suave sonrisa y se alejo corriendo en búsqueda de Helga, dejando a Karol parada en los escalones de la universidad con sus manos sobre su pecho y su vista puesta en él, hasta que la distancia entre ellos desvaneció su imagen.

A unos pies de distancia atrás de un árbol grande del campus Metro. Laila y Jessica sonreían entre ellas. "Dime que lo miramos quedo grabado?" pregunto Laila.

"Grabado y guardado." Le aseguro Jessica.

"Si, excelente eras la mejor Jessica. Ahora solamente falta en encontrarnos a Helga para enseñarle el video de Arnold y Karol en la cama y, para terminar, el video de ellos dos abrazándose. ¡Oh parece que todo está a mi favor! ¡Si por fin! Qué alegría me trae todo esto."

"Despues que le enseñes el video a Helga ya dejaras de seguir a Arnold y lo dejaras por la paz."

Laila se quedo pensando. "Mmmmmm...creo que sí. Lo más seguro es, que Helga dejara a Arnold despues de ver este video y Arnold quedara completamente solo."

"¿Y si al final se queda con Karol?" pregunto Jessica.

"Puede de que si, pero no lo creo. Aparte yo la traigo contra Arnold y Helga, si al final Arnold se queda con Karol no creo que me moleste."

A los minutos después que se fuera Karol de la salida de la universidad salió Helga del edificio con sus ojos hinchados en lágrimas. Laila estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro con Jessica cuando miraron a Helga caminar con el jardín de la universidad.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Vamos."

Laila se levanto del zacate con rapidez y se dirigió a donde caminaba Helga, con Jessica a su lado.

"Porque tan triste Helga. ¿Paso algo?" le pregunto Laila con una voz engañosa.

"Vete a la jodida Laila." Respondió Helga seca sin sentimientos, con su mirada fija para enfrente.

"Helga tengo algo para ti, quisas esto te ayude para buscar mejores cosas haya afuera."

Jessica saco su tableta con rapidez y le apretó iniciar al video parándose enfrente de Helga para que lo mirara.

Helga no quería verlo, pero en el segundo que capto la imagen de la espalda de Arnold arriba de Karol se detuvo por completo, quedándose inmóvil con su mirada puesta en el video.

" _Ohhhh Arnold si...sígueme besando. No pares."_

Decía Karol con su voz sensual. En el video se miraba Arnold moviéndose arriba de ella dando la impresión que el estaba teniendo relaciones con Karol. Al final del corto video apareció el video de Arnold y Karol abrazándose afuera de la universidad.

"Como puedes ver Helga...Arnold y Karol apenas se miraron hace unos minutos y se estaban besando y abrazando, únicamente pude captar el momento que se abrazaron pero, es claro que ellos dos tienen una relación en tus espaldas. Que tristeza verdad."

Los ojos azules de Helga se empezaron a humedecer llenándose de un color rojo sufrimiento, con lágrimas de dolor rodando por sus mejillas.

"¿Dime Helga, como se siente saber, que el hombre que amas le hace el amor a otra? Y la ama mucho por lo que se ve en el video...dime Helga, como se siente."

Sin aviso alguno, Helga le dio un golpe fuerte a Laila en su nariz con su puño cerrado, y con rabia en su mirada, la agarro del pelo arrastrándola con fuerza sobre el pavimente.

"NOOOOO SUELTAME!!!!" imploraba Laila en llanto con su nariz bañada en sangre.

Jessica sujeto a Helga lo suficiente para alejarla de Laila diciéndole. "¡Pegándole a Laila no cambiara nada Helga! Ya no la lastimes, mira como esta!" le grito Jessica.

Mirando como estaba Laila ensangrentada de la cara, Helga paró de forcejear por completo.

"¡No me vuelvas a hacer daño desgraciada que para la próxima vez, ni tu amiga ni nadie te salvara de lo que yo te voy a hacer!" le advirtió Helga apretando sus dientes con su mirada ardida hacia ella.

Laila paso saliva con sus manos sobre su nariz y con su mirada fija en Helga en pánico, se agacho aceptando su derrota.

Helga corrió hacia una parada de autobús cercano y alcanzo a pescar el camión que pasaba. Pago su pasaje y se sentó en los asientos de atrás con sus manos adoloridas por la paliza que le había dado a Laila, y su corazón destrozado por lo que había mirado en el video y escuchado de Arnold.

Durante el camino en el camión, su celular seguía sonando con llamadas de Arnold, los textos de él implorándole que contestara no cesaban. Helga no podía hablar, no podía gritar, solamente sentía el dolor del engaño clavado en su corazón. Con su mirada caída aplicó su contraseña en su celular y le marco a Yalali.

"Bueno." Contesto Yalali.

"Yalali no puedo estar aquí." Respondió Helga con su voz frágil en dolor.

"¿Helga que te sucedió, porque te escuchas de esa manera?"

"Yo pensé que Arnold me amaba y...no es cierto."

"¿Helga en donde estas?" pregunto su amiga preocupada.

"Voy en, un camión."

"¿A donde te diriges?" pregunto Yalali.

"Me dirijo a...la casa de Phoebe, pero ya no quiero estar en Hillwood. Tengo que irme de aquí."

"Helga tu sabes que siempre serás bienvenida con nosotros. Mi compañera de cuarto y su novio no estarán conmigo este fin de semana, así que puedes llegar conmigo y de ahí veremos que pasara. ¿Esta bien?"

"Agarraré el primer autobús para ya, llegare por la noche."

"Perfecto Helga, y llegando aquí hablaremos. Tranquilízate buscaremos la manera en solucionar tu problema."

"No hay solución Yalali...mi corazón no puede más..." Respondió Helga en debilidad.

"Tranquilízate Helga, todo tiene solución y aunque no sea la solución que esperas será la correcta. Te esperare aquí, llegando me llamas para levantarte."

"Gracias Yalali y adiós."

"Adiós Helga."

Helga llego a la casa de Phoebe y fue recibida rápidamente por su amiga en la entrada.

"¿Helga por dios que tienes?"

"¿En donde están tus papas Phoebe?." Pregunto Helga con su voz débil y su mirada roja.

"No han llegado del trabajo Helga, pero dime porque estas asi?"

"¿No te ha llamado Arnold?" pregunto Helga.

"No Helga, no me ha llamado nadie."

"Phoebe...necesito sentarme." Helga entró a la casa con su cuerpo decayéndose del tenso pesar que sentía en su interior.

Phoebe le ayudo a su mejor amiga a subir los escalones de la casa, para llegar al cuarto y finalmente acostarse en la cama.

"Helga no te vez nada bien, necesitas ir a ver un doctor estas pálida, y tus ojos están demasiado rojos."

"Ningun doctor podrá darme el remedio para este malestar Phoebe."

"¿Quieres que le llame a Arnold, Helga?"

"Arnold fue el que me lastimo Phoebe."

"¿Que paso Helga?"

Helga tenía sus ojos cerrados recordando como salió del salon y camino por el pasillo para ir al baño cuando escucho la voz de Arnold diciendo.

~"¡ _No puede ser! Porque dejaste que te hiciera eso Karol?! ¡¿Porque?!"_

 _"Deje que me besaras porque yo quería sentir ese amor para mí. No era justo para mi corazón que una mujer que te engañara sintiera ese regalo de amor que no merecía en tener. Yo quería que tú me desearas tanto como ella, quería ser tu novia y tener un novio que me amara y me deseara. En ese momento yo pensé que ella te engañaba y para mí, yo te estaba asiendo un favor de liberarte de ella."_

 _"¡Estabas equivocada Karol! No e podido tener tranquilidad desde que me entere de todo esto! Hasta Laila sabe que paso! ¡¿Porque me dejaste tener relaciones contigo_?!"~

Helga le describió todo lo que escucho en ese momento que salió de classes para buscar a Arnold. Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron se dilataron en pánico.

"Helga debe de haber una confusión, yo no creo que Arnold haya sido capaz en acostarse con otra mujer."

"Cuando confronte a Arnold el me miro con unos ojos de culpabilidad que no se podían negar. Más que las palabras su mirada lo delataba. El sabía que me engaño, y le dolió en que yo me enterara. Logre en correr lo suficiente para esconderme en un armario, no podía mirarlo y hablar con él, todavía no lo puedo hacer. Después de unos minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente. Salí de la universidad y lo primero que mire fue a Laila y a Jessica. Las dos querían tomar mi atención y ahí fue cuando Jessica me puso un video en su tableta en donde se miraba Arnold teniendo relaciones con...Karol. Después de ese video salió otro en donde se miraban ellos dos abrazados. ¡Ese último video apenas fue tomado hoy por la tarde! Cuando yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el armario ellos se estaban abrazando Phoebe! ¡¿Que es lo que eso te dice de Arnold?! El hombre de corazón noble termino convirtiéndose en un monstro, no lo conozco, no sé quien es...y ya no se que mas vendrá de él!" exclamo Helga con furia y angustia en su mirada.

"Pero Helga tienes que hablar con él para..."

"¡¡Hablar para que Phoebe!! El me engaño, se acostó con alguien más y tengo la confesión de ellos y los videos...que más puedo pedir como prueba! Ya cualquier mentira que él me quiera decir ya no importa! ¡Nada de eso importa...fue un error en llegar a Hillwood con él, y fue un error en enamorarme de él!

"Lo siento tanto Helga, no sé que decirte." Dijo Phoebe con su mirada en lagrimas por ver el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.

"No hay nada más que decir Phoebe...el amor no era para mí, nunca lo fue. Mi padre tenía razón. Yo soy una Pataki y las mujeres Patakis no nos dejamos hincar por los hombres, y menos por el amor. El amor te debilita y te expone hacer lastimada. Ya no más. No para mí."

Helga intento en respirar profundamente y abriendo sus ojos se levanto de la cama de Phoebe y empezó a empacar ropa en una mochila grande que tenia.

"¿A dónde vas Helga?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Le llame a Yalali, me iré de Hillwood."

"¿Cuanto tiempo estarás haya?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Hoy es viernes Phoebe, el lunes es día feriado por lo tanto no abra clases, regresare para las clases del martes, y hablare con el director para trasladarme a Alcala otra vez o si no se puede, veré en donde más puedo estudiar este semestre."

"Helga no crees que deberías dejar que el tiempo pase un poco antes de hacer una decisión tan drástica."

"¡El tiempo es mi enemigo Phoebe, las cosas se hacen rápido en el momento o no se harán nunca!"

"Pero Helga...piensa bien las cosas, aunque tengas pruebas quizás hay una confusión, dime como era el video, como se miraba Arnold, tal vez hay algo que no estés viendo bien. Recuerda que Laila es una mentirosa y todo lo que te enseñe o diga son mentiras...quizás el video que miraste no es lo que aparente en ser y..."

"¡¡ARNOLD SE ESTABA COGIENDO A UNA VIEJA!! ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!?QUE MAS QUIERES SABER!" grito Helga en dolor con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Phoebe se espanto en ver la mirada de furia de su mejor amiga. "Lo siento Helga."

Helga se volteó dando su espalda a su mejor amiga diciendo. "Ya no lo sientas Phoebe...que yo no estoy para dar lastimas."

Con esas palabras Helga agarro su mochila y se salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta.

Phoebe la seguía con su rostro en pena por todo lo que Helga le había declarado.

Antes de salirse por la puerta de enfrente Helga se detuvo y se volteo a mirar a su mejor amiga en aflicción. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, murmurándole en su oído.

"Perdóname por haberte gritado, no estoy bien Pheebs."

"Yo sé Helga." Phoebe la abrazo de regreso.

"Espero que este fin de semana te ayude a sanar."

"Gracias Pheebs. Tomare el camión que me llevara al centro de autobuses y comprare un boleto para el primer autobús para territorio de Alcala, estando haya le llamara a Yalali."

"Lámame por la noche cuando estés bien Helga."

"Cuenta con eso Phoebe...y Pheebs?"

"¿Si Helga?

"¡No le dirás nada de esto a Gerald, ni a Arnold. Prométemelo!"

Helga le agarro las manos a su mejor amiga mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo prometo Helga."

"Diles que me fui Phoebe, pero que no sabes a donde. Para ellos esta conversación entre nosotros no existió."

"Claro Helga." Respondió su amiga, y con esa despedida, Helga se salió de la casa de Phoebe para tomar el camión y dirigirse al centro de autobuses.

Al minuto después que se fuera Helga, alguien tocó con desee la puerta de la casa de Phoebe.

La joven asiática se asomo por la ventana para ver quién era, y su corazón se acelero en espanto en ver a Arnold parado en la puerta.

Phoebe intento en tallarse sus ojos para que no hubiera evidencia que ella había llorado y abrió la puerta.

"Phoebe esta Helga contigo?" pregunto Arnold angustiado.

"No Arnold, no esta conmigo." Contesto Phoebe seria.

"Phoebe no me mientas por favor, necesito hablar con ella."

"Lo siento Arnold. Helga...llego pero, tomo sus cosas y se fue."

"¡¡Se fue!! ¡¿A donde?!"

"No te puedo decir, lo siento Arnold, le hice una promesa a mi amiga y ella quiere su espacio y privacidad."

"Phoebe te imploro por favor...necesito hablar con ella."

"No puedo Arnold. Tu lastimaste a mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que le hagas más daño."

"Phoebe yo se que lo que Helga me escucho decir en la universidad fue un mal entendido. Yo estaba hablando con Karol sobre una noche que yo estaba tomado y...pensé por un momento que tal vez yo le había faltado el respeto a ella pero no fue de esa manera. Karol me lo aclaro y...no paso nada entre yo y ella. Mi único error Phoebe fue haber tomado de maciado esa noche y...haberme dejado besar por Karol, te lo prometo eso fue todo lo que paso. Yo amo a Helga y tu lo sabes...ella no me puede dejar pensando que la engañe cuando no es cierto."

Phoebe se ajusto sus lentes mirándose fría sin sentimientos ante él joven afligido. "Lo siento Arnold. Pero Helga es mi mejor amiga y, le creo a ella. Me imagino que no estás enterado de un video que Laila y Jessica le mostraron a Helga en donde apareces tu, teniendo relaciones con...Karol, y abrasándote con ella el día de hoy afuera de la universidad, mientras mi mejor amiga, tu novia que clamas tanto en amar, lloraba por la pena que tu le causaste."

Arnold se quedo pausado por lo que Phoebe le había revelado, en ese segundo de pánico mental, él se acordó del video que Laila tenía en su posesión y pensó en como el no se había percatado en el momento que abrazo a Karol, quien lo estaba vigilando.

"¡¡Por todos los cielos!!" Arnold se dejo caer en el suelo en sus rodillos. "Helga no me creerá, la perderé para siempre."

"No la perderás Arnold...ya la perdiste."Añadio Phoebe dando un paso atrás, dejando espacio para que Arnold se lamentara sobre el suelo.

"Que descuidado fui." Se lamentaba Arnold con sus manos sobre su rostro.

"No fuiste descuidado Arnold. Fuiste inconsiderado y ambicioso de querer tener dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo ante mi mejor amiga, que su único error fue estar enamorada perdidamente de ti."

Arnold inhalaba el oxigeno intentando en respirar con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Phoebe...te lo juro, yo no me acosté con Karol, no tuve relaciones con ella. Estaba tomado y...Karol intento en engañarme haciéndome creer que ella era Helga, pero yo me di cuenta quien era cuando ella me dijo que me quitara el relicario. ¡Yo me acuerdo...ya me acuerdo! Cuando me di cuenta que, besaba a Karol me levante de la cama y le declare en dolor mi amor por Helga. Me quite el relicario de mi cuello y lo mantuve cercas de mi pecho diciéndole a Karol que se fuera de mi cuarto...ella se lleno de lastima por mi y se salió. Lamentablemente ya había grabado un video en donde yo salía arriba de ella y...ese video lo guardo Laila para utilizarlo en mi contra y lo hizo. Yo busque a Helga por los pasillos y algunos salones vacios de la universidad y no la encontré...al final cuando estaba afuera de la universidad, Karol me confesó que paso esa noche, haciéndome recordar esas imágenes que por el alcohol no podía recuperar. Karol demostró en estar realmente apenada y me pidió perdón en lagrimas, yo la perdone pero le dije que no podíamos ser amigos, ella lo comprendió y la abrase...¡maldita sea la abrase Phoebe! Y lo hice por querer ser una persona bondadosa y...comprensiva. Te lo prometo Phoebe, únicamente por eso la abrase, sin saber que a lo lejos alguien nos grababa. Ahora Helga no quiere hablar conmigo y...piensa lo peor de mi."

"No sé si creerte Arnold y sentir lástima por lo que te sucedió, o simplemente decirte que las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Yo no mire el video que Laila le enseño a Helga pero Helga se miraba...¡destruida por haberlo mirado! Helga jura que el video muestra claramente como tú tenias relaciones con alguien más. Lo siento Arnold pero tal vez lo que paso esa noche de intoxicación como tú lo dices, demostró lo que tú deseas en hacerle a Karol. Quizás no quieras aceptarlo pero...el calor de otra mujer y su cuerpo fue suficiente para hacerte pensar que ella era mi mejor amiga. Si tu realmente amaras a Helga, en el momento que hubieras sentido a una mujer a tu lado la hubieras rechazado, sin embargo, tu aceptaste a Karol en tu recamara...y aceptaste que ella estuviera cercas a ti en tu cama."

Arnold se levanto del suelo limpiando su rostro. "No es cierto Phoebe, yo amo a Helga y lo que paso con Karol fue un error."

"Obviamente que fue un error Arnold." Phoebe suspiro "Lo siento Arnold...pero no te puedo ayudar."

"Tú eres su mejor Amiga Phoebe, me imagino que Helga te estará llamando diciéndote que está bien. Y...si Helga estaba bien, yo, lo aceptare. Pero necesito en hablar con ella primero...por última vez Phoebe...por favor, tú me conoces desde que éramos niños...sabes cómo soy, te imploro, dame una pista, una señal, algo...que me ayude a saber algo de mi Helga y en donde está."

Phoebe tomo aire levantando su cuerpo para mirarse derecha a su palabra. "Lo siento Arnold. No puedo. Ahora si me permites necesito estudiar."

Arnold movió su cabeza a los lados en decepción aceptando la decisión de Phoebe y se volteo para salirse por la puerta de enfrente, cuando se acordó de algo y levanto su rostro nuevamente para volver a mirar a Phoebe, una vez más. "Phoebe. ¿Helga se fue a Alcala o a su casa?"

Los ojos de Phoebe se le quedaron viendo a Arnold fijamente por la pregunta. La joven se volvió a enderezar diciéndole. "No te puedo decir en donde está."

"Esta bien. Adiós Phoebe."

"Adiós Arnold."

Unas horas después, Helga le llamo a su amiga Yalali para avisarle que llegaba a la estación de autobuses en medio hora para que la fuera a levantar.

"Llegare con Leo en su auto Helga, espero que no te incomode."

"¿Con Leo? ¿Porque llegaras con él?" le reclamo Helga por el celular.

"Porque Leo es mi novio Helga."

"¡Tú que! ¡¿Yalali cómo pudiste?!" exclamo Helga.

"Pude y lo hice amiga, y ya somos pareja, te platicare después."

"No te puedo creer Yalali, me voy unos días de Alcala y terminaste abriéndole las piernas a ese patán, justo lo que te dije que no hicieras."

"No seas tan mala Helga, y Leo no es un patán. Quizás lo fue pero, ya cambio mucho."

"Los hombres nunca cambian Yalali."

"Helga ahorita estas lastimada, después hablaremos. Llegamos por ti en medio hora y...¿cuantas maletas trajiste?"

"Traje solamente una mochila grande."

"Perfecto le dire a Leo que ya vállanos a levantarte."

"Gracias Yalali por todo y...te veo en un rato mas."

A media hora de distancia de ahí, Leo estaba acostado con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Yalali mirando televisión en la habitación de ella.

"Porque no me habías dicho que Helga vendrá hoy y que la iremos a levantar." Comento el joven pelirrojo.

"Se me olvido en avisarte, aparte ella está muy mal y no creo que venga como para pasar un buen rato con nosotros."

"¿Que le paso?" pregunto Leo.

"No se pero, creo que su novio le hizo algo o, algo paso entre ellos porque ella está muy, destrozada. Yo creo que ella se entero que Arnold la engañaba."

"¡No!" Respondió Leo asombrado.

"Todo parece indicar que si." Contesto Yalali desanimada. "Helga se quedara conmigo durante el fin de semana."

Unos minutos más tarde, Elizer recibió una llamada no esperada. "Bueno" contestó el joven moreno desde su habitación.

Helga POV

Estaba afuera de la central de autobuses con mi mochila pesada en mi espalda. Esa noche estaba fría en Alcalá y yo no había traído un suéter para calentarme, ni siquiera traía una sudadera en mi mochila. Únicamente traía puesto unos shorts rabones de mezclilla, mis botines marrones que me gustaban tanto y una blusa blanca rosa delgada. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba de frió y yo, tolerando mi fría realidad, estaba de regreso en Alcalá y esta vez, con mi corazón partido.

Por la hora en que era ya todos se había ido de la central de autobuses. El edificio estaba cerrado, solamente unas cuantas personas mas permanecían afuera esperando a ser levantados al igual que yo. Le había llamado Yalali varias veces y no me contestaba, llevo media hora esperándola y nada. ¡Criminal! Esta es mi vida...es ser olvidada por todos. En ser la persona que nadie quiere en la vida, la más humillada, la más dejada, y la más pendeja de todas las Patakis. ¡Como me pude haber enamorado de Arnold! El me llamo un millón de veces hasta terminar bloqueándolo para no saber más de sus llamadas o tontos mensajes. Como quería ser libre de este amor, libre de sentimientos, libre de tener compasión por los demás. Ya no quería jamás en mi vida volver a amar. ¡Maldición! Me escucho hablar y pienso en Elizer. El tenia razón, siempre tuvo toda la razón. El amor no es más que un juego, para jamás tomar en serio. El que se enamora pierde, asi de sencillo. Vale más vivir la vida en felicidad entre amistades y fiestas...trabajar en lo que realmente te apasiona y estar con alguien de vez en cuando únicamente para calmar el hambre del placer. Que fácil fuera todo si viviéramos de esa forma. No saber más del amor y simplemente vivir tu vida al máximo.

Yo le arruine todo eso a Elizer, lo enamore...lo lace con un sentimiento que lo llena de dolor y perdición. Como lo siento...tu que no tenias culpa de nada, termine contagiándote de este sentimiento que mata.

Solté un fuerte respiro...¡diablos! ¡¿En donde está Yalali?! En ese momento mire una motocicleta que se estacionaba cercas de mí, estaba oscuro y no pude ver al conductor, más aparte el traía un casco grande puesto.

Las luces altas de la moto me encandilaron por unos segundos. El conductor extraño apago la moto y se bajó, quedándose viendo atentamente a mi dirección. ¡Criminal solo eso me faltaba!. En tener un pervertido mirón para completar mi día .Me di la media vuelta para dirigirme a otro lado, cuando escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre.

"¡Helga espera!"

Esa voz, yo la conocía. Me voltee mirando al hombre que se me acercaba, él ya se había quitado su casco y la luz de la luna alumbraba su rostro.

Mi boca se abrió del asombro. No podía creerlo, el hombre enfrente de mi era...Elizer.*

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Un capituló largo...por un momento pensé en convertir este capituló en dos partes pero pensé que seria mas disfrutado de esta manera.**

 **La verdad salió al aire y trajo consecuencias para todos. Los videos de Karol y Laila no fueron tomados en vano y fueron utilizados y en peor o Laila diría en el mejor momento.**

 **Laila definitivamente pago su maldad. No le partieron el corazón pero le partieron la cara. Yo no apruebo la violencia me considero muy tranquila pero en ocasiones yo creo que una lección es necesaria.**

 **Y qué opinan de la plática entre Helga y Phoebe. Helga esta lastimada y en ves de enfrentar a Arnold prefirió en huir. No la puedo culpar pero en ocasiones es mejor hablar bien las cosas antes de hacer decisiones drásticas. Pero no la puedo culpar.**

 **Ahora Helga está de regreso en Alcalá y adivinen quien llegó a levantar a Helga en moto.**


	38. Capitulo37

Elizer Pov

Llegue a la estación de autobuses lo más rápido que pude. Ya eran las once de la noche y el camino en la angosta carretera estaba oscuro y lleno de neblinas. Me apresuré dándole más velocidad a mi motocicleta. Temía que la estación de autobuses había cerrado, y esa área puede ser peligrosa ya de noche.

Finalmente llegue a la estación, y paso justo lo que temía, ya todo estaba cerrado únicamente algunas personas permanecían afuera esperando a que los levantaran. Ahí fue cuando la encontré... mi güerita. Ella estaba parada sola en una esquina, sosteniendo una mochila grande en su espalda, con su celular entre sus manos, y se miraba perdida de alguna manera. Baje mi mirada hacia su atuendo, tenía puesto sus botines favoritos marrones, sus shorts rabones de mezclilla y su blusa rosa suave como sus labios. Su pelo largo ondulado suelto, y no podía estar más bella. En ese momento me sentía como en un sueño, Helga estaba tan solo a unos pies de mi, y yo, sin poder moverme.

En ese momento note que ella me miraba y se volteo dirigiéndose hacia otro lado. Ahí fue cuando reaccione y acomode la motocicleta para acercarme a donde estaba ella.

"Helga!" le grite quitándome el casco.

Ella se detuvo por completo y lentamente se volteo con su mirada fija en mí. Podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules un poco hinchados, como si ella había estado llorando. Me dolía en verla de esa manera, pero ella estaba conmigo y en ese momento, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

"No te espantes. Soy yo Helga." le dije mientras me acercaba mas a ella.

Los ojos de ella estaban pasmados en verme, no sabía si ella estaba contenta en que estuviera ahí o si yo era la última persona a la que ella quería ver.

"Elizer que haces aquí?! En donde está Yalali?!" me pregunto con su mirada molesta.

"Parece que no me querías ver." Le conteste.

Helga se volteo para darme la espalda. "No tengo humor para nada." me contesto.

"Así que, tuviste un mal día?" Le pregunte.

"Quien te mando paraca y en donde está Yalali?" me volvió a preguntar todavía dándome su espalda, como si me estuviera escondiendo algo en su mirada.

"Leo me llamo para avisarme que tuvo problemas con su auto y que te viniera a levantar." Le comente.

"No necesito tu ayuda Elizer, en realidad no necesitaba nada de ti." Sus duras palabras se clavaron en mi pecho, pero si ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil lo podía comprender.

"Entonces te quedaras sola parada en esta estación vieja y peligrosa?" le comente, intentando en escucharme tranquilo, sin que mis sentimientos afectaran el tono de mi voz.

"Exactamente, me quedare aquí." Me contesto Helga cruzando sus brazos. Como extrañaba ese lado rudo de ella.

"En ese caso los dos nos quedaremos aquí solos, en esta fría noche." Le conteste acercándome más a ella. Helga permanecía de espaldas pero la tenía tan cercas, casi para abrir mis brazos y abrazarla.

En ese instante Helga se volteó con rapidez hacia mí, sin haber notado lo cercas que estaba a ella, causando que su cuerpo chocara contra el mío.

Estando ahí los dos, de enfrente con su respiración rosando mi piel, no me pude contener más y la abrase con fuerzas, sumergiendo mi rostro en su hermosa rubia cabellera, llenando mis pulmones de su dulce aroma de vainilla.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Helga estremeciéndose en el mío, ella estaba luchando contra algo, pero qué? De pronto ella me abrazo pegando su rostro contra mi pecho, con su intenso suspiro sobre los latidos de mi corazón.

Ella no tenía que decirme nada, yo la sentía hasta lo más profundo de mí, mi adorable güerita, estaba adolorida. Deje que Helga me abrasara el tiempo que ella necesitara. Yo no podía imponerme a todo lo que ella, en tan solo tenerla en mis brazos era un privilegio para mí.

Helga Pov.

Sentía mi alma destrozada con el dolor y odio de la decepción clavada en mi pecho y sin embargo, en ver los ojos de miel de Elizer me dieron un consuelo a mí afligido corazón. Elizer no tenia culpa de nada, y no merecía en mirarme en estas condiciones. El era la última persona que yo quería que se enterrara de mi dolor. Para mí, el reflectaba honestidad y querer, no podía dejarme caer enfrente ante sus ojos, no podía permitir que mi dolor confundiera mas mis sentimientos hacia él. Aparte, yo no debería de sentir nada hacia nadie. Yo solamente quiero liberarme de este maldito amor que siento en mi corazón y de una vez por todas ser libre de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera, sin estar atada a alguien.

Me di la vuelta para no verlo más, no quería que el mirara algo en mi que yo no pudiera detener. Le deje en claro que no necesitaba nada de él y que me dejara. Pero su manera de ser, de querer permanecer conmigo me llenaba de rabia y al mismo tiempo, de felicidad. Deseaba su compañía de una manera desesperante, pero no podía tenerla, no ahora y quizás jamás. Aparte, yo había estado llorando por horas y mi mirada mostraba evidencia de mi dolor. Lo último que yo quería era que Elizer me mirara en estas condiciones. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo para que me dejara en paz y así, yo llamarle mejor a Ariel para que me levantara.

"Criminal! Eres un bruto Elizer!" le reclame volteándome con coraje, sin saber que él estaba justamente atrás de mi. Mi cuerpo topo contra el suyo, encontrándome con sus ojos café claros de miel destellándose en mí. Ahí fue cuando Elizer me abrazo, me apretó en su cuerpo de una manera ansiosa sin querer dejarme ir. En ese abrazo desprendió lo tanto que me quería, y su desconsuelo de no tenerme a su lado. Su cálido amor acariciaba mi afligido corazón. Por todos los cielos! Este sentimiento agobiante que su cuerpo me daba me estaba, haciendo perder el control, y sin poder más, solté mi cuerpo y lo abrase.*

Helga soltó desprevenidamente a Elizer en el momento que se percato de lo tanto que lo abrazaba, dando un paso a atrás con sus manos tapando su rostro de la pena que sentía en su interior. Elizer se quito su chaqueta y la acomodo sobre los hombros de ella.

"Porque me das tu chamarra, si es tuya...ten." ella se la quito para regresársela.

"Tus brazos están congelados Helga, tú la necesita más que yo." Le contesto Elizer acercándose más a ella.

"Maldición Elizer porque tienes que ser de esta manera?! Porque tienes que estar aquí conmigo?!" le reclamo Helga con sus ojos llorosos.

Elizer soltó un respiro mirándola tranquilamente. "Dame tu mochila, está demasiado pesada."

"Te dije que no necesitaba nada de ti Elizer!" le volvió a reclamar Helga con coraje mirando como el caminaba hacia su moto con la mochila de ella en sus manos. "No te quería ver aquí! Lárgate!" le volvió a gritar Helga mientras caminaba atrás de el.

Elizer amarro la mochila en su moto escuchando las quejas de ella hasta que le contesto en voz alta. "Si tanto no me querías aquí, entonces porque me abrasaste?!" Helga se quedo inmóvil por la pregunta con sus ojos fijos en el. "Helga, es evidente." Dijo Elizer agarrándola de sus brazos con su voz más tranquila. "Tú me abrazaste porque necesitabas de mi. Ya no luches contra tus sentimientos, que te hará daño." Le dijo Elizer sentándose en la motocicleta. "Ten, ponte el casco."

"Pero, si yo me pongo el casco que te pondrás tu? Y el viento está demasiado fuerte y frio, creo que sería mejor que tu tengas el casco." Le comento escuchándose más serena.

"Está bien Helga." Elizer agarro el casco y se lo puso. "Pero tu utiliza mi chamarra. Ahora súbete para irnos, esta área es peligrosa."

Helga parecía pensativa a lado de la motocicleta mirando en donde se iba a sentar.

"Que sucede?" le pregunto Elizer.

"De quien es esta moto?" pregunto Helga.

"Es mía." Le afirmo él.

"Como nunca la había mirado?"

"Un amigo la tenía guardada en su bodega, y fui a levantarla hoy para venir por ti."

"Y podrás conmigo como pasajera?" pregunto Helga tímidamente.

Elizer sonrió "Por supuesto que sí, soy experto en motocicleta, anda súbete."

Helga se subió tímidamente en la moto, no sabiendo de donde asegurarse para no caerse.

"Sujétate de mi güerita." Le dijo Elizer con una mirada coqueta hacia ella.

"Hey, no me digas güerita." exclamo Helga levantando su ceja.

"Eres mi güerita y no digas mas. Ahora sujétate de mí."

Helga soltó un fuerte respiro y se sentó en la moto abrazando a Elizer por su espalda.

"Abrásame más fuerte Helga." Sugirió Elizer.

"No te abrazare más fuerte que esto así que..." Elizer arranco la moto agarrando velocidad sobre la carretera. "Criminal! Eres un atrabancado!"

"Ja ja ja ja...ahora si te estás sujetando de mi, verdad mi güerita." Dijo Elizer en burla.

"No soy tu güerita!" grito Helga sujetándose de Elizer con fuerza.

Elizer le dio al siguiente cambio, tomando más velocidad en la moto. "Ire mas rápido hasta que no aceptes que eres mi güerita."

"Está bien, si soy tu guerita!... Contento!"

"Si" respondió el.

"Ya bájale a la velocidad nos quieres matar o que!"

"Como ordené mi guerita." Respondió Elizer sonriendo. "A donde quieres ir?"

"Que no es obvio, con Yalali." Respondió Helga.

"No lo creo." Comento Elizer.

"Como que no lo crees!? A donde más crees que quiera ir!?"

"Helga, tu tono de voz me dice todo. Tú no quieres ir con Yalali."

"Estás demente Elizer, a donde crees que yo quiera ir, contigo!?"

"Quizás no conmigo pero...eres libre Helga, te puedo llevar a donde tú quieras. Quieres que te lleve con Yalali para estar triste con ella platicando sobre tus problemas, está bien, te llevaré, si eso es lo que quieres. Solamente quiero que sepas, que tienes más opciones en la vida que estar triste por algo."

"Que sabes tu sobre mis problemas?" Le Preguntó Helga pensativa.

"Yo no sé nada Helga. Leo únicamente me dijo que viniera por ti y Yalali me mando por texto la dirección de donde estabas. Eso es todo que lo sé."

"Entonces por qué crees que tengo problemas? Quizás estoy feliz de la vida y decidí en venir a Alcalá para visitar a mis amigos."

"Helga has estado llorando y disculpa por decírtelo pero...tú rostro no aparenta felicidad."

Helga se quedó callada pensando en cómo se sentía y lo que Elizer le había declarado.

"Bien, tú ganas. Quiero ir a un lugar para pasar un buen rato y olvidarlo todo. Sabes qué lugar es ese?"

"Claro que si." Respondió Elizer.

"Entonces...llévame."

"Como pida mi güerita."

Lejos de ahí en la casa de Helga alguien tocaba la puerta de enfrente con fuerza.

"Quien diablos será!?" Se pregunto Bob bajando las escaleras.

KNOCK...KNOCK

KNOCK...KNOCK

"Criminal ya voy!" Exclamó Bob abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"Señor Pataki perdón por llegar a estas horas!" Dijo el joven rubio faltándole el oxígeno por lo agitado que estaba. "Necesito hablar con Helga!"

"Quien eres tú para estar preguntando por mi hija!?" Reclamo Bob con sus cejas arqueadas de enojo.

"Yo soy Arnold Shortman señor Pataki, y necesito saber si Helga está aquí!"

En la carretera de territorio Alcalá, Elizer conducía su moto sintiendo el cuerpo ajustado de Helga pegado en su espalda. Las piernas de ella estaban al alcance de él para poder pasar sus dedos ligeramente por la piel de ella.

"No deberías de tener toda tu atención para enfrente Elizer!" Reclamo Helga en el momento que sintió la mano de él rosar sus chamorros.

Elizer la dejó de tocar y con una sonrisa retorcida siguió conduciendo.

Los dos jóvenes en moto llegaron a un club grande con el ruido fuerte de la música saliendo por la puerta de enfrente.

"Llegamos Helga." Comentó Elizer estacionando la moto.

"Porque tienes esa sonrisa Elizer?"

"Porque te molestaste por no tener mi atención hacia la carretera y, no por otra cosa."

"Uhg?"

"Olvídalo." Contestó Elizer con su sonrisa hacia abajo.

"Y que haremos aquí?" Preguntó Helga mirando el club.

"Lo que tú quieras Helga."

"Elizer, recuerda que solamente somos amigos. No quiero que pienses que algo más saldrá de todo esto porque no."

"Yo se güerita, y no te preocupes, solamente seremos dos buenos amigos pasando un buen rato, nada más."

Helga POV

El viento frio soplaba sobre mi rostro queriendo desgarrar el sufrimiento en mi. Cerré mis ojos imaginando mi destrozado corazón lentamente liberándose de la esclavitud del amor por Arnold. Miraba hacia atrás observando la oscura carretera quedando muy atrás de mi. Quería ser como esa moto, y con toda velocidad huir de mi aflicción. Regresaba mi mirada hacia enfrente apretando el cuerpo de Elizer en mis brazos. Elizer me amaba, lo sentía en él, su amor no tenia restricciones, limites, ni condiciones. El me amaba por la persona que yo era, junto con mis defectos y emociones. El sabía que yo amaba a alguien más, sabía que estaba dispuesta en hacer lo que fuera por estar en los brazos de otro amor, y aun así, el me siguió amando. Elizer no esperaba nada de mi ese día, lo podía ver sus ojos, mi compañía era suficiente para él.

Llegamos a un lugar grande de baile y música todavía fueras del territorio Alcala. No era el lugar que yo esperaba, pero tal vez era el lugar que yo necesitaba para distraer mi mente de los recuerdos de este triste día. Elizer me aseguro que solo seriamos dos amigos pasando un buen rato y le creí. Yo sabía que Elizer deseaba mas de mi, sin embargo el accedió a nuestra sencilla amistad, ese era un verdadero amigo, alguien que te acompañe en tu dolor y felicidad, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Entramos al lugar de baile y Elizer inmediatamente me saco a bailar, a pesar que yo me oponía en hacerlo. Tenía mi cuerpo tieso de la tensión, no podía moverme con la música, todo a mí alrededor me daba inseguridad y hasta un cierto momento miedo, pero Elizer me abrasaba mientras bailábamos diciéndome que todo estará bien y intente en ya no pensar en nada. Las canciones siguieron tocando, y cada vez me soltaba más en sus brazos. Después de un buen tiempo de estar bailando, los dos nos sentábamos enfrente de la barra para tomar unas cervezas frías. Elizer me platico de ocurrencias que él hacia cuando era niño y, de cómo se portaba mal para atraer la atención de su vecindario. Él era el que estaba hablando, yo únicamente sonreía de sus historias, imaginando otra vida aparte de la mía. Su vida se escuchaba cada vez más interesante, Elizer también sufrió mucho de niño y adolecente. El amor falso que su padre dio a su esposa y su familia abrió un sentimiento de venganza vacía hacia cualquier relación amorosa en su vida. Ahora podía entender porque él antes no creí en el amor, hasta que me conoció.

Quería con todas mi ganas amarlo a él incondicionalmente y dejar realmente todo atrás. Pero en mi mente los ojos verdes de Arnold todavía me miraban, diciéndome lo tanto que me amaba. Ya no sabía que sentimiento era real, como podre yo seguir amando a Arnold a pesar de su traición. "Helga ya no pienses mas." Me dijo Elizer. "Yo no estoy pensando en nada." Le comente. "Si tan solo eso fuera cierto." Me respondió Elizer levantándose de la silla y jalándome de la mano para volver a bailar.

Elizer POV

Podía ver el rostro afligido de Helga lentamente desvanecerse, ella se sostenía de mi cuello soltando su cuerpo en mis brazos para que yo pudiera danzar libremente con ella. Esto era un sueño hermoso al que yo no quería despertar. Helga estaba conmigo y realmente era ella, ya no existía problemas en su memoria o confusiones sobre quién era yo o mis sentimientos hacia ella. Helga sabia que la amaba y la amaba sin condiciones. Los dos conversamos un tiempo en la barra, Helga no decía mucho pero yo sabía que ella no quería hablar. No quise presionarla, le comente sobre mis travesuras de niño y los retos que tuve en mí a dolencia, mientras que Helga seguía tomando cerveza escuchando mis historias. En ese momento la podía ver entretenida y libre de dolor, pero en ratos se me distraía en su mundo y volvía a afligirse en algo que ella únicamente podía ver. "Helga ya no pienses mas." Le dije. "Yo no estoy pensando en nada." Me respondió ella, pero yo sabía que no era así, la mente de ella le seguía recordando de lo que paso. Y...que fue lo que paso? Yo le pregunte a Leo porque regresaba Helga a Alcala y él me contesto que después me decía. Parece que Yalali estaba con él y ella no quería que yo supiera la verdadera razón por la cual Helga estaba de regreso. Pero la mirada adolorida de Helga desde que la mire sola parada afuera de la estación, me dio la impresión que su novio la lastimo. Desgraciado imbécil, le entrego a Helga para que la ame y la trate bien y, la lástima. Como se atrevió en lastimar a la flor más hermosa de mi corazón. Solté un fuerte respiro mirando los ojos triste de ella y le conteste "Si tan solo eso fuera cierto" la tome de la mano para sacarla nuevamente a bailar. Yo haría lo que fuera para calmar su dolor.

La música continuaba de movida, a suave romántica. Los dos estábamos lentamente moviéndonos al ritmo de la suave música y Helga no dejaba de suspirar sobre mi rostro.

"Qué esperas de mi Elizer?" me pregunto ella con su mirada dulce azul fija en mi.

"Yo espero lo mejor para ti Helga." Le conteste.

"Tú sabes que yo amo a alguien mas." Me contesto ella tristemente.

"Yo sé Helga." Le respondí con mi mirada hacia abajo.

"Y no te molesta eso que yo no pueda amarte como tú quieres?" me pregunto ella con su mirada afligida.

"Dime tu Helga, eso te molesta a ti, que no me puedas amar?"

Helga estaba callada por unos segundos mirando hacia abajo, y lentamente subió su mirada y me contesto. "Si, eso me molesta."

"Me quieres amar Helga..." La apreté en mi cuerpo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le murmuré en su oído "...entonces, hazlo."

Me le quede mirado a sus ojos acercando mi rostro al de ella, su cuerpo caliente ajustado al mío me encendía mas mis corazón. Yo...la amaba tanto, este hermoso momento en mi vida era una bella de tortura, estaba ante la mujer más hermosa de mi vida y yo, sin poder...*

Sin aviso alguno, Helga apretó sus labios a los de Elizer besándolo suavemente. Elizer suspiro apasionadamente levantando a Helga de la cintura apretándola al máximo hacia él, mientras los labios de ellos se unían en seducción de amor.

Los dos seguían besándose sin control, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de esa noche.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo Helga desprendiendo sus labios de los de él con sus mejillas rosadas del calor.

Con una sonrisa de amor agitada, Elizer la agarro de la mano para sacarla del club y subirse nuevamente a la motocicleta.

"Puedes conducir todavía?" pregunto Helga.

"Las cervezas que tome no son nada para mi Helga, pero tu si te vez afectada por el alcohol."

"No te alegres tanto Elizer, aunque yo me sienta un poco intoxicada yo estoy muy con-sciente de la mente."

"Perfecto. Así quería que estuvieras güerita." Contesto Elizer

Rápidamente Elizer arranco tomando carretera, con Helga felizmente sujetándose de él.

Durante el camino Helga capto algo con su mirada "Espera, que hay a ya?" pregunto ella apuntando.

"Es una playa." Respondió Elizer.

"Quiero sentir las olas del mar, vamos." Dijo Helga escuchándose más contenta.

Elizer tomo otro camino dirigiéndose a la playa cercas de esa área. Estaciono la motocicleta para que Helga se bajara, y con una felicidad en su rostro Helga corrió hacia las olas del mar.

"No te metas mucho al agua!" le grito Elizer mirando a Helga correr al mar. Elizer saco su celular del pantalón para ver la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada y la luz de la luna estaba en alto iluminando el agua con su luz brillantina.

"Esta fría!" grito Helga sintiendo el agua mojar sus piernas.

"Helga! Que haces?!" grito Elizer corriendo a donde estaba Helga desnuda metiéndose al mar.

Con rapidez Elizer se quito sus zapatos, pantalón y camiseta y se metió al mar tras Helga antes que ella se metiera más adentro en las olas.

"Helga espera no te metas más al mar!" gritaba Elizer intentando en llegar a donde estaba ella, pero esa noche la luna estaba llena y olas pegaban con fuerza.

Helga volteo hacia atrás para ver a Elizer que le llamaba cuando una ola pego contra ella sumergiéndola completamente bajo el agua. Elizer inhalo oxigeno y se sumergió bajo el agua en donde estaba Helga para intentan en sentir su cuerpo bajo las oscuras olas.

"AAAAWWWW!" Elizer surgió del mar intentando en respirar oxigeno que le faltaba con Helga entre sus brazos.

Con fuerza la saco del agua acostando el cuerpo de ella sobre la arena. "Helga háblame, Helga!" En ese momento Helga empezó a toser sacando agua de mar de su boca.

"Helga no me vuelvas a espantar de esa manera!" dijo Elizer agarrando a Helga entre sus brazos.

"Realmente...te espante?" pregunto ella con su voz débil e intoxicada.

"Claro que me espantaste, que estabas intentando en hacer?!"

"Por un momento pensé que mojándome con el agua del mar, volviera a nacer."

"Helga ya estas demasiado tomada, no estás pensando bien." Comento Elizer con su rostro preocupado.

"Estoy pensando claro Elizer...lo que más quiero en este mundo es ser como tú eras, antes que te maldijera con el amor que sientes por mí."

"Helga tu no quieres ser como yo era antes."

"Por supuesto que sí quiero serlo. No hay nada mejor que no amar a nadie, de esa manera, nadie jamás podrá hacerte daño."

"Yo estaba haciendo daño a los demás Helga, y eso no era correcto. No conocer el amor te expone a convertirte en una persona sin sentimientos, sin dolor, sin aprecio a la vida...y eso no está bien. Todos tenemos que amar, y si no puedes amar a alguien más, amate a ti mismo y respeta los sentimientos de los demás."

"Respeto!...Para que quiero saber en respetar si a mi no me respetaron."

"A que te refieres Helga?"

"Me refiero a...que el hombre que amo, tuvo sexo con alguien mas y yo como pendeja tuve que ver el video en donde el se la...se la...estaba..."

"Helga ya no me digas mas, vámonos la noche esta fría y el agua estaba congelando. Te enfermaras si no llegamos a un lugar calido."

"Pero estamos en el desierto lejos de todo." Dijo Helga con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Estamos a quince minutos de nuestra habitación si me apresuro en la moto."

"Nu-estra habitación?"

"Si mi güerita, nuestra. Anda péscate de mí que te voy a levantar para que te cambies."

Helga tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho tapándose del frio. "Criminal y mi ropa." Dijo Helga sentándose sobre la arena.

"Te me desnudaste Helga."

"No me veas!" exclamo Helga.

Elizer movio su cabeza a los lados con una sonrisa suave y le paso la ropa a Helga para que se cambiara.

"Voltéate no me puedes ver." Dijo Helga apenada.

"Ya te mire todo." Murmuro Elizer dando su espalda ella.

"Que dijiste?!" grito Helga mientras se cambiaba.

"No dije nada...y ya cámbiate para irnos."

Media hora despues, Elizer llego a su habitación con Helga cargada en sus brazos, la acostó sobre la cama que utilizaba ella y la tapo con una cobija gruesa. Se quito su ropa húmeda y se puso un pantalón para dormir y una camiseta blanca simple. A los minutos Helga empezó a abrir sus ojos.

"En...dónde estoy?" se pregunto ella.

"No me digas que ya perdiste tu memoria Helga."

"Claro que no la perdí tonto!" respondió Helga agarrándose el rostro.

Elizer se acerco a ella para tocar su frente. "Mmm...no tienes calentura eso es bueno."

"Me siento bien no creo que me este enfermando. Pero, cuando subimos al cuarto que ni me acuerdo.

"Te quedaste dormida en el camino, y que bueno que no te me caíste."

"No estaba dormida, estaba...relajada pero creo que al final si me quede dormida."

Elizer seria mirando a Helga en silencio acostada sobre la cama.

"Porque me miras de esa manera?" pregunto Helga.

"Nunca me imagine en volverte a ver acostada en esta cama. Tu regreso en Alcala realmente es un milagro para mí."

Elizer seguía tocando el rostro de Helga, resbalando sus dedos por la cabellera de ella.

"Elizer...yo, estoy confundida, y...adolorida."

"Entiendo Helga." Respondió el.

"Pero, lo que te dije cuando estábamos bailando es completamente cierto, yo...deseo en amarte, sin nada que se oponga entre nosotros."

"Solamente estamos tu y yo en este cuarto Helga, yo no veo a nadie que se oponga a que estemos juntos."

"Elizer, como te sentirías si algo pasara entre tú y yo, y el día de mañana yo me arrepienta de haber estado contigo?"

Elizer se levanto de la cama, apago el foco del cuarto dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación y se volvió a sentar a lado de Helga con su rostro más cercas hacia ella.

"Si eso llegara a suceder y tú el día de mañana te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo, yo no me arrepentiría en absoluto del hermoso, inolvidable momento que pasamos juntos, porque en ese momento tú me deseabas tanto como yo a ti, y eso vale más para mí que lo que tú te puedas imaginar Helga. Yo siempre me quedare con el recuerdo de haberte tenido entre mis brazos y eso nadie ni nada me lo quitara jamás. Así que...si el día de hoy, en este momento Helga, tu quieres ser mía, yo no me opondré a ser tu hombre, aunque sea, por una noche."

Helga POV

Las palabras sinceras de Elizer me recordaron a una jovencita enamorada, deseosa de sentirse amada por el hombre que ella quería, aunque fuera por un momento de estar con él, esa jovencita estaba dispuesta a dar todo, por esa inolvidable noche. Miraba los ojos miel de Elizer, reflejando mi corazón. El era yo, el amor eterno que sentía en mí, era justo lo que él sentía ahora, y al igual que el mar, yo quería sumergirme en él y volver a nacer.*

Helga se sujeto de los hombros de Elizer y lo empezó a besar, lentamente él se fue acostando sobre ella debajo de las cobijas, dejándose amar, por Helga G Pataki.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Gracias por sus paciencia por sus comentarios y estrellas. Los veré el siguiente capítulo que espero ensacarlo esta semana, así que mantengan sus dedos cruzados.**

 **También acabo de publicar "Pink Addiction" que es Rosa Adiccion en versión de ingles. Mis lectores de Inglés me la an estado pidiendo y al igual cómo doble Arnold's greatest treasure en español también quería darle a mis lectores de inglés ese privilegio con Rosa Adiccion. La portada nueva de ese fic fue creada por Jebbie pueden ver la portada en mi cuenta de Instagram, tumblr, Facebook, Twitter**

 **Hermoso verdad.**


	39. Capitulo38

Helga POV

Los besos calientes de Elizer me querían llevar a un lugar peligroso de seducción completa. Anhelaba tanto en sentirme amada, en sentirme querida y deseada. Pero algo no estaba bien, había un duelo en mí que no me dejaba respirar, que no me permitía gozar. Yo...quería a Elizer y una parte mía lo deseaba a una inmensidad jamás esperada, y ese querer me empujaba a estar con él, yo quería complacerlo quería darle el amor que el merecía, y tal vez dándoselo, yo me pueda liberar del amor doloroso que siento por...Arnold.*

"HELGAAAAAA!!" grito Arnold en llanto desesperante desde su cuarto en pensar que jamás volvería a ver a su Helga.

Arnold POV

Mi pecho ardía con las heridas abiertas de mi atormentado corazón, sentía que lo había perdido todo. El amor de mi vida me dejo, y me dejo por una falsedad. Ella piensa que la engañe, y me duele hasta lo más profundo en pensar en lo que ella sintió cuando me miro con Karol aquel día en la universidad, y...cuando miro ese horripilante video en donde aparento tener relaciones con otra mujer. Oh mi Helga. Tú no deberías de estar sufriendo por esto ni por nada más. Yo te amo...y siempre te he amado. Como te podre demostrar que guardo en mi corazón para ti. Como podre abrir mi alma e iluminarte en todos mis sentimientos. Que estarás haciendo en este momento mi encanto? Quien está a tu lado para saber cómo lloras y como te lamentas de una decepción que no fue cierta? Quien más te estará abrazando para intentar en sanar heridas que unidamente yo, puedo desvanecer. No te olvides de mi, mi amor. No olvides el amor que tenemos, nuestros hermosos momento juntos y no te dejes engañar por el querer de alguien más que aparenta en ser yo. Regresa a mí, mi Helga, que estoy perdido sin ti.

En este momento frio de desconsuelo entro un mensaje a mi celular. Inmediatamente lo agarre ilusionado que mi Helga me estaba contestando. Abrí la pantalla de textos y leí el mensaje.

- _Arnold, soy Karol. Necesito enseñarte algo, pero tiene que ser en persona. Yo entiendo que no confíes en mí y tal vez no me contestes este mensaje. Pero créeme, te quiero ayudar en lo que yo pueda.-_

Tres días pasaron. Una mañana Helga se encontraba en el apartamento de Yalali preparando su ropa para regresar de vuelta a Hillwood. El celular de ella estaba sobre el escritorio de Yalali cuando sonó una campana anunciando un texto recibido.

"Que le dirás al director de Metro Universidad?" pregunto Yalali

"Le preguntare si me puede ayudar para darme un pase para regresar a Alcala o para cualquier otra universidad." Comento Helga seria.

"Y si no te quiere ayudar?" pregunto Yalali.

"Tendré que estar en Metro Universidad para terminar el semestre y de ahí veré a donde me puedo ir. Yalali, te ha llamado Arnold?"

"Si Helga, pero ignore su llamada como tú me dijiste."

"Sabes si le llamo a Ariel?" pregunto Helga.

"No lo creo Helga, Ariel me comento que Arnold no tenia su número de celular. Pero dime que me muero de las ganas en saber... siempre que paso con Elizer, no me has dicho nada."

"Sobre qué Yalali?"

"Como que sobre qué?! Me refiero a la noche que pasaron juntos y todo el día siguiente! El te levanto de la estación, salieron a bailar y después de ahí tu me dijiste que llegaste al cuarto de él y que ahí pasaste la noche... descarada tu qué hiciste?!" Comento Yalali con una sonrisa hacia su amiga.

"Muchas cosas pasaron Yalali pero no te puedo decir." Comentó Helga sin sentimiento en su rostro.

"Soy tu mejor amiga es tu trabajo en decirme todo. Ahora cuenta y con detalle y descripción. Tuvieron sexo, fue bueno, fue calenturiento y sudoso, o fue romántico y tierno..."

"No te puedo decir que paso Yalali. Elizer y yo...hicimos una promesa que nadie se enteraría de lo que sucedió el tiempo que estuvimos juntos."

"Ohhh, no puedo creerlo, hicieron una promesa de amor...oh me muero de ternura. Pero como quiera tienes que decirme que paso."

"No puedo decírtelo." Insistió Helga.

"Entonces si paso algo muy especial entre ustedes, tuvieron relaciones verdad." Exclamo Yalali con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Helga rodo sus ojos buscando su celular. "Has mirado mi teléfono?" pregunto ella.

"Esta arriba de mi escritorio, y creo que te mandaron un texto porque lo escuche sonar."

Helga agarro su celular y miro el texto enviado por Phoebe. En ese momento alguien toco en la puerta de la habitación.

Knock...Knock.

Yalali abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

"Ariel! Hasta que llegas, Helga esta por irse y tú no te habías despedido de ella."

"Perdón es que estaba ocupado con unas cosas pero...o por Dios que tiene Helga?" pregunto Ariel mirando el rostro lloroso de Helga con el celular en sus manos y sus ojos puestos en la pantalla del celular.

De regreso en Hillwood, Phoebe estaba en su recámara leyendo un libro cuando su mama entro en su cuarto.

"Hija tu amigo Arnold está afuera y quiere hablar contigo." Comento la señora.

Phoebe se levanto de su cama, salió de su recamara bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de enfrente de su casa para encontrarse con Arnold.

"Arnold. No te vez bien, que te trae por aquí?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Phoebe, Sid me dijo que miro a Helga en la estación de autobuses con su mochila el viernes por la tarde. Necesito que me confirmes por favor. Helga se salió de la ciudad?"

"Arnold, ya te dije demasiado y Helga me hizo prometer que no dijera nada, ni siquiera si yo la había visto y...me equivoque...te dije cosas que nunca debiste haber sabido. Por favor, no me pidas que te diga más."

Arnold se paso su mano por su pelo en preocupación, sin saber que mas hacer.

"Phoebe no e podido dormir bien desde que Helga se entero de ese video...ya pasaron tres días y me siento como que me falta algo, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer bien y...no puedo pensar con razón, me siento como si me estuviera volviendo loco. La necesito Phoebe, Helga es...mi único amor, y yo nunca podre amar a nadie como la amo a ella."

Las palabras adoloridas en lagrimas del joven rubio conmovieron a la jovencita asiática. "Arnold...Helga se fue de la ciudad sí, pero no te puedo decir a donde."

"Phoebe, Helga me tiene bloqueado, no me puedo comunicar con ella en absoluto, pero tu si puedes. Por favor envíale esto de mi parte, y espero que este mensaje y este video cambie algo en su corazón y...me perdone."

El celular de Helga cayó al suelo con el video abierto en la pantalla, mientras ella lloraba en pánico con sus manos sobre su rostro.

"Helga!" Ariel llego a abrazarla intentando en consolarla. "Que tienes reina dime?" pregunto Ariel con su rostro desconcertado.

Yalali agarro el celular y miro el video que había mirado Helga unos segundos antes.

En el video se escuchaba claramente Arnold y Karol. El video se había grabado la habitación de Arnold.

~~~" _Arnold que tienes porque te alejaste de mi de esa manera?!" pregunto Karol en el video._

 _"Por Dios tú no eres Helga! Yo...no me siento bien, estoy, mareado...necesito acostarme." Dijo Arnold alarmado._

 _"Entonces acuéstate y yo me acostare a lado tuyo para poder continuar lo que estábamos haciendo."_

 _"No! Digo, no estábamos haciendo nada, yo a ti nunca te hice nada...en mi corazón y en mi mente tenia a mi Helga y, a ella la estaba besando. Yo no te quie-ro Karol, no te deseo y no quiero nada contigo. Salte de mi cuarto!" exclamo Arnold con su voz molesta._

 _"Pero...pero...Arnold tu me estabas besando y sé que me quieres." Insistió Karol en el video._

 _"La única mujer a la quiero es Helga. Ella y yo, nos entregamos en una noche caliente de verano. Los dos éramos vírgenes y...ella, me otorgo el lugar de abrir su cuerpo y ser de ella como ella es de mi. Yo nunca, dejare de amar a Helga." En el video se escuchaba como Arnold lamentaba. "Salte Karol...yo nunca quise que tu entraras a mi cuarto. Tu solamente me diste un aventón a mi casa y nada mas."~~~_

En el video se miraba como Karol agarraba su bolso y se salió de la habitación. Todo se había grabado desde el celular de Karol.

Phoebe mando una copia del mensaje de texto de Arnold al celular de Helga después del video diciendo.

- _Helga...esta es la prueba afirmando que yo no tuve relaciones con Karol, todo fue un mal entendido, ella estaba siguiendo órdenes de Laila pensando que yo la quería, pero como puedes ver, yo jamás la quise y no la quiero. Nada paso entre ella y yo, todos estos días yo estaba muy preocupado por ti, no quería que tú te enteraras de lo que paso esa noche y de ese mal video interpretando algo que no fue. Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada anteriormente, ese fue mi verdadero error, no haber sido sincero contigo, no debería de haber secretos entre nosotros pero quiero que sepas que te amo, mi corazón siempre fue tuyo y la única mujer que a pasado por mi cuerpo, eres tú. Te amo con toda mi alma, siempre tuyo, Arnold P Shortman. -_

Yalali se tapo la boca del asombro por el video y el mensaje que había leído. Miraba a su amiga en rodillas llorando sobre el suelo con sus manos tapando su rostro.

"Ariel mira esto." Yalali le paso el celular de Helga a Ariel para que él lo viera, mientras ella se acercaba a Helga para intentar en hablar con ella.

"Helga cálmate, ese video comprueba que tu novio nunca te engaño y que te ama...eso es buena noticia." Yalali intentaba en consolarla.

"Nooooo...no es bueno porque yo...aaaaaahhh!" gritaba Helga del dolor inmenso que sentía en su corazón.

"Helga por favor tranquilízate, lo malo ya paso, todo regresara a la normalidad, tu regresaras a Hillwood y vivirás una vida hermosa con tu novio."

Helga se encontraba estérica con sus manos sobre su rostro sin poder parar de llorar. Ariel miro todo el video y apago el celular de ella.

"Yalali puedes dejarnos solos un poco?" pregunto Ariel.

"Supongo...iré a la tienda para traer agua. Por favor ayúdale a Helga." Comento Yalali con su mano sobre la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

"Hare todo lo posible para ayudarle." Dijo Ariel acercándose a Helga que seguía lamentándose de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Yalali se salió del cuarto dejando a Ariel a solas con Helga destrozada de sus sentimientos. El joven de tez blanca se sentó sobre el suelo a lado de Helga con su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

"Helga...paso algo entre tú y Elizer?"

"Creo que...si." respondió Helga con su voz débil y sus manos sobre su rostro.

"Por eso estas así?"

"Si." Respondió ella.

"Helga...tu corazón estaba lastimado, tu mente no estaba razonando bien, todos tus sentidos estaban alterados, y lo que tú crees que sientas por Elizer te confundió más todavía."

"No creo Ariel, yo sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia él." Declaro Helga quitándose sus manos de su rostro.

"Que sientes por él, Helga?" pregunto Ariel poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de ella en ternura.

"Yo...estoy mal, no estoy bien de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón...creo que yo...quiero a dos hombres y eso está mal en todos los sentidos. Arnold me ama a mí y a mi nada mas ahora lo sé. Me siento tan confundida y mal porque ahora me siento como si yo le falle a él."

"Helga los sentimientos de amor por alguien te pueden confundir, eso no quiere decir que estas mal del corazón. Cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria yo amaba mucho a mi novia."

"Novia?" pregunto Helga.

"Si, novia...en aquel tiempo yo tenía a mi novia que...se parecía mucho a ti. Ella tenía su pelo rubio como el tuyo, ojos azules y era muy bonita. En realidad tú te pareces a ella hasta en tu manera de ser...quizás por eso yo me siento tan, atraído a ti cada vez que te veo."

"Espera...atraído a mi? Pero a ti te gustan los hombres." Comento Helga confundida.

"Mira, en aquel tiempo yo no sabía eso, y en realidad a mi me gustaron las mujeres primero antes que los hombres. Cuando yo tenía quince años había mucho de mí que todavía no conocía. Yo sentía atracción por las mujeres pero después me di cuenta que los hombres también me atraían. Ya se extraño para ti verdad."

"Quizás es difícil para mí en imaginarme algo así."

"Tus estas en una situación parecida a la que yo estaba Helga. La única diferencia es el sexo de las personas que quieres."

"Que le paso a tu novia Ariel?"

"Ella me dejo después que se enteró que yo la engañe."

"Y si la engañaste?" pregunto Helga.

"La engañe con alguien más pensando que ella me estaba engañado a mí. La ironía de la vida. Algo muy parecido a lo que te paso a ti."

"Y porque no te perdono ella, cuando se enteró que tú siempre le fuiste fiel."

Ariel estaba callado con sus ojos puestos en un recuerdo.

"Helga...mi novia falleció en un accidente de auto una semana después que se enterara que yo bese a un hombre."

"Lo siento mucho Ariel." Dijo Helga poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

Ariel se limpio sus lágrimas. "La vida es demasiado frágil Helga, no puedes dejar que el tiempo pase mientras tú sientes pena por tus errores o tus sentimientos. Decide algo y hazlo rápido...a quien amas el día de hoy, y busca a esa persona. No importando que paso en estos días con Arnold o con Elizer. Los errores que tu pensaste que Arnold hizo o tus confusas acciones que hiciste con Elizer. Cierra tus ojos...y si pudieras imaginarte en una playa amplia hermosa, con la arena blanca acariciando tus pies y las olas bellas cristalinas golpeando contra tus piernas, a quien te puedes imaginar a tu lado."

Helga cerró sus ojos suspirando imaginando lo que Ariel le estaba explicando. "Ya sé a quién quiero a mi lado." Contesto ella con lagrimas rosando por sus mejillas.

"En ese caso ve a él y confiésale todo tu amor...solamente tu amor. Si esa persona verdaderamente te ama perdonará todo para estar a tu lado."

"Ariel porque nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí y a quien te recordaba?" pregunto Helga.

Ariel la abrazo dándole un beso amistoso en su mejilla. "Porque no era necesario en que tú supieras eso reina. Ahora ya no llores y levántate que tu hombre te espera. "

Helga se levanto del suelo junto con Ariel y le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven alto blanco de pelo oscuro. En ese momento Yalali entro al cuarto encontrando a los dos jóvenes dándose un fuerte abrazo.

"No me digas que ahora ustedes tienen algo?" comento Yalali en burla.

"Le acabo de declarar a Helga mi amor, hay un problema en eso." Respondió Ariel con sus manos sobre su cintura.

"Estas jugando verdad." Comentó a Yalali con su gesto confuso hacia ellos.

Helga agarró su bolso y se salió de la habitación apurada.

"Espere Helga. A donde vas!?" Pregunto Yalali gritándole a su amiga desde la puerta del apartamento.

"A donde va Helga si tiene su mochila aquí!? Le pregunto Yalali mirando a Ariel.

"No se, tal vez va a buscar a su verdadero amor." Respondió Ariel soltando un respiro.

Arnold POV

Dos días más pasaron. Helga no se presento a la classes. Yo estaba en mi recámara con tarea para hacer, sin poder concentrarme en mi trabajo. Ya no sabía que más hacer para poder recuperar a mi princesa. Agarre mi celular y lo mire por décima vez en estos minutos, esperando en recibir algo de ella, un mensaje, una llamada algo que me diera esa esperanza de volver a recuperarla. Estaba sentado sobre mi cama, en esa misma cama donde le hice el amor tantas veces. Helga dejó su inconfundible huella, no solo en mi corazón, sino en mi alma. Como podré yo amar a alguien más de esta manera algún día. Es imposible en poder en poder darle a alguien más este amor. Por siempre me quedare atraído en ella, sin salida a mi aflicción, sin poder encontrar la luz a mi oscuridad? Como podré vivir un día más así? Como podré volver a sonreír? Yo...tenía a Helga entre mis brazos en esta misma cama...y ahora, solamente me queda el recuerdo de lo bello que fue.

La lluvia masiva de esa noche golpeaba mi ventana de cielo como queriendo romper el frágil vidrio que cubría mi alma. Así quería que la lluvia rompiera mi pesar, que atravesara mi ser para poder volver a vivir otra vez. Pero...sin ella, será posible?

Los relámpagos fuertes de esa noche agitaban el cielo en batalla, como si él mismo clima reflectara mi lucha en mi interior. Quería ser nuevo y olvidarlo todo...pero en tan solo cerrar mis ojos e imaginármela, me volvía a enamorar. No encuentro la salida! Quiero a Helga! La amo...y me rehusó a perderla!

Me levante de la cama y escalé la pared para salir por la ventana de cielo. Yo sabía que la tormenta fuerte de relámpagos era peligrosa pero no me importa, quería mojar mi cuerpo y quizás así...refrescar mi alma.

Abrí la ventana de cielo y me salí a la terraza. El agua pegaba tan fuerte que no me dejaba en abrir mis ojos. Ahí fue cuando mire una figura parada en la orilla de la terraza. Intente en abrir mis ojos bien para poder tener esa visión correcta, no quería confundirme con mi imaginación.

No lo podía creer, la imagen ante mi de espaldas era ella...era mi...*

"HELGA!!" Arnold grito el nombre de ella corriendo a abrazarla. El no podía detener su llanto de la felicidad que sentía en tener a Helga en sus brazos.

"Helga...que haces aquí!?!?" Pregunto Arnold con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

"Arnold...mire tu mensaje, y quiero que me perdones." Dijo Helga empapada de la lluvia con sus ojos hinchados de lágrimas.

"Perdonarte a ti, porque abría de hacerlo si yo te falle a ti. Yo debí de haberte dicho que paso ese día con Karol y lo del video que tenía Laila."

"Yo debí de haberte esperado para que me explicaras todo...y no lo hice, me equivoqué, no te creí, no deje ni que me explicaras, yo únicamente huí de tu amor...yo quería, no amarte jamás Arnold! No quería tener este amor por ti en mi corazón!! Y luche contra todo en estos días para liberarme de ti."

"Oh Helga. Ya no te mortifiques, todos hacemos errores..."

"NO ARNOLD ESCÚCHAME!!" dijo Helga quitándose de las manos de él.

"Yo estaba con Elizer en su cama...y...deje que él me...que me..."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron del pánico.

"Helga tuviste relaciones con él!?!?"

Helga bajó su mirada...sintiendo vergüenza por ella misma.

"Helga que te hizo Elizer!?!."

Helga levantó su mirada con dolor en su rostro.

"Me siguieras amando aunque me hubiera entregado a alguien más por error?" Pregunto ella derrotada.

Arnold bajó su rostro apretando sus dientes y puño en coraje. Su corazón temblaba del dolor y sin poder negar lo que sentía, confesó.

"Yo siempre te amare Helga."

Helga pasó saliva amarga, intentando en respirar con su nariz tapada de lágrimas.

"Arnold...yo lo iba a ser, pero en ese momento que Elizer me iba a desnudar, yo me detuve por completo...porque escuché tu voz en agonía gritando mi nombre."

"Ohhhh Helga." Exclamó Arnold acercándose a ella y con el amor fuerte que sentía en su corazón, la beso.

"Perdóname por todo." Reclamaba Helga sintiendo los besos de Arnold por todo su rostro.

"Y tú perdóname a mi, mi tesoro." Respondió Arnold apretando a Helga en su cuerpo.

Los dos rubios no paraban de besarse. Entre pasos y besos Arnold abrió la ventana de cielo, para que Helga se metiera.

"Ven...que te necesito mi cabeza de balón." Dijo Helga sujetándose del cuello de Arnold y dejándose caer arriba de la cama con Arnold prendido en sus labios.

Arnold no deja de besarla resbalando sus manos por todo el húmedo cuerpo de ella.

Helga levantó sus brazos para que Arnold le quitará su blusa y sostén. Mientras Helga le quitaba a él su playera blanca mojada.

Arnold le quito sus jeans empapados con sus calzoncillos y él se quitó sus pantalones de dormir con sus bóxer y agarrando una cobija caliente, se acosto arriba de ella con la cobija tapándolos.

Los dos estaban desesperados besándose, sin que hubiera nada, ni nadie que los detuviera.

"Tu siempre serás mía Helga. Siempre serás, la dueña de mi corazón."

Arnold POV

Estábamos completamente desnudos en mi cama, abajo de la cobija, la tenía sujeta en mis brazos y no había mejor lugar en el mundo que en donde yo estaba. Mis labios besaban su boca candente una y otra vez, resbalaba mis besos por su rostro, su cuello probando sus encantadores rosados pechos. Quería sumergirme en ella, en su cuerpo, en su piel, y nunca más volver a salir. Así quería a mi bella novia, así la amaba. Pasaba mi lengua delicadamente por sus rosados pezones, chupando todo su delicioso sabor de piel, la podía sentir calentándose al máximo en mi, y tan solo era el inicio. Yo quería hacerle el amor como ella lo merecía, en todo su esplendor, con mi amor por enfrente.

Helga se sujetaba de mi cabellera mientras yo bajaba mis labios por su delicada piel llegando a sus bellos labios íntimos de mujer que llenaban mi boca con su sabor de cuerpo dulce de ella.

"Arnold...ya te quiero en mi. Ya, por favor...no me hagas sufrir más."

Me declaraba mi encantadora novia. Pero yo tenía que probarla más en mi boca, con mis manos sujetando sus caderas a mi merced. Metía mi lengua suavemente adentro de ella, queriéndole dar placer de la mejor manera posible con mi lengua. La tenía para mi, ella era mi mujer y de nadie más...y la iba a ser mía a como yo quisiera tenerla en mi cuerpo.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...no puedo más Arnold, estoy sometida en ti."

"Dime que tanto lo deseas Helga!" Le dije con mi voz hambrienta de más placer.

"Deseo todo de ti." Me contestó ella con su boca abierta de lo excitada que la tenía.

Urgido en sentir su caliente figura en mi, me acomode sobre su cuerpo con mis ojos fijos en ella, y mi aliento caliente sobre su rostro y la penetre con fuerza.

Helga soltó un respiro de placer dejando ir un grito suave de amor.

"Aaaaahhh, Helga, como me tienes para ti."

Le decía mientras apretaba mi duro miembro en su suave cuerpo. Hacerle el Amor era llegar al cielo para nunca querer bajar. Quería que ella me sintiera con fuerza, pasión y dolor todo lo que yo tenía en mi para ella.

Me sujete de la orilla de mi colchón y con mi otra mano sobre su jugosa boca, la seguía haciendo mía, rosando mi caliente miembro por su cuerpo.

La podía ver llena de placer, sus ojos azules empezaron a humedecer, sus mejillas las tenía rojas de la calentara que sentía por dentro.

"Así me quería? Así me deseabas?" Le decía mirando como sus pechos agitados brincaban en su cuerpo.

"Que más te puedo dar mi Helga!"

Helga me miró con sus ojos de amor puro hacia mi y con su respiración caliente me murmuro.

"Nunca me dejes...mi cabeza de balón."

"Tu solo déjame sujetarme de ti, y nunca te dejare...mi Helga."

Le confesé con mi cuerpo listo para venir, ya no podia más pero quería esperar ese momento de explosión total en ella. Yo no podía terminar, sin ella.

Helga POV

Mi cuerpo húmedo de sudor se quemaba del gozo que sentía por todo mi cuerpo. El miembro urgido de Arnold no dejaba de darme placer, lo podía sentir resbalándose una y otra vez. Filtrándose en todo mi cuerpo. Lo sentía tan adentro en mi, tan desperado, de ser mío y darme todo el placer de amor que una mujer podía merecer. Tenía mis piernas abiertas sobre las piernas de él. Lo quería sentir completo, desde sus pies bellos grandes que tiene, hasta la punta de su rubia cabellera que no dejaba de apretar entre mis dedos.

"Que más te puedo dar mi Helga."

Me declaro el, con su voz sensual agitada de placer.

Solamente había una cosa que yo pudiera pedir de él.

"Nunca me dejes...mi cabeza de balón."

Arnold me miró a mis ojos con sus mejillas rojas del calor intenso que sentíamos con nuestros cuerpos unidos, y abriendo su boca sabrosa para besarme me contestó.

"Tu solo déjame sujetarme de ti, y nunca te dejare...mi Helga."

Sus palabras de amor puro penetraron mi corazón, con su cuerpo ardiente quemando mi interior.

Mi cuerpo se abrió a una orgasmo total, contrayéndose en rico placer con la verga dura de mi Arnold apretándose en mi cuerpo. Arnold se sujeto de mi sabiendo el climax que destellaba en mi cuerpo. Abrí mi boca rosando los labios de él, apretando su cabellera, gritando en un placer total.

"Helga...tómame completo amor."

Me declaro mi Arnold apretando sus caderas con firmeza entre mis piernas, dándome un orgasmo más fuerte aun, con su dulce caliente pasión llenando mi vientre. *

Los dos rubios quedaron agotados sintiendo como el sudor de ellos resbalaba por su piel.

Arnold tenía su rostro sobre los pechos de Helga con su cabellera despeinada y su boca abierta intentando en respirar.

Helga tenía lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas sintiendo en su cuerpo al único hombre que pudo dominar su corazón.

"Te amo Arnold." Murmuro Helga con sus dedos resbalándose en la suave cabellera de él.

Arnold podía escuchar el corazón de ella latiendo únicamente para sus oídos y escuchando las palabras de Helga diciendo.

"Te amo Arnold."

El rubio de ojos verdes cerró sus ojos sintiéndose finalmente completo de estar con la mujer que él amaba, y con esa tranquilidad en su interior, estando arriba de ella entró en un profundo sueño.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Qué tal quedó esto. El capituló fue lo que esperaban?**

 **Aplausos por favor**

 **Esto era justo lo que estaba pensando, quería que el momento de ellos se gozara al máximo, y creo que todos lo disfrutamos.**

 **En este capituló todo se fue revelando, incluso el video que tenía Karol guardado, un video que Laila no sabía, ni Karol sabía que lo había grabado hasta después. Pero ella quería ayudarle a Arnold y al final, parece que ese video fue la prueba que cambió todo.**

 **Les gusto como todo se fue revelando?**

 **Qué tal la plática de Ariel y Helga, les gusto?**

 **Ariel tenía un secreto y una historia triste y el no lo confesó hasta este punto. Pero no porque quieras, estimes, o te guste una persona eso no quiere decir que la otra persona tiene que saberlo si tú sabes que no se podrá dar. ️ Ese fue el mensaje que yo quería que Ariel diera. El tiempo es frágil, y no hay que desperdícialo, dijo Ariel.**

 **Sobre la última escena, la idea de que Helga estuviera mojándose abajo de la lluvia en la terraza del cuarto de Arnold me llegó por el episodio cuando Helga estaba acostada a lado de la ventana de cielo mojándose con la lluvia, hasta un cierto punto dándose por vencida de que su secreto saldría.**

 **Para mi, en ese episodio de que Helga estaba afuera triste bajo la lluvia, yo quería que Arnold la encontrará y la pudo encontrar, en mi historia ️**

Algo más el texto que Arnold le envió a Helga al final tiene el misma dedicatoria que tenía Helga en su relicario. ️

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer y agradecer mi historia y personajes. Espero que este capituló les haya contestados sus preguntas y dudas.**

 **Ahora este no es el fin, la historia continua, pero ahora regresamos a "basics" ️ bueno eso es lo que yo creo.**


	40. Capitulo39

Arnold POV

Abrí mis ojos esa nueva mañana sintiéndome liviano del alma, el sol iluminaba mi rostro dando un calor bendito hacia mi vida. Podía escuchar el canto del un canario afuera de mi ventana, en ese momento me acorde, Helga! Levante las cobijas grandes que cubrían toda mi cama y no la encontré, Helga no estaba dormida conmigo. Me encontraba completamente solo en mi recámara. En ese momento entre en pánico. ¡¿Lo abre soñado todo?! ¡Impossible! Pase mis manos por mi cuerpo sintiendo el calor de su dulce aroma en mi piel. Solté un respiro de alivio sabiendo que no la había soñado, tenía el incomparable rastro de ella en mi, en todo mi cuerpo. Ohh Helga...cómo amaba a mi princesa. ¿Pero en donde está, abra ido al baño? Inmediatamente me levante de la cama de un salto y poniéndome un pantalón salí de mi recámara corriendo.

Mi abuelo estaba justamente saliendo de la recámara cuando me miró pasar con velocidad para ir al baño.

"Buenos días Shortman, veo que ya te anda."

"Buenos días abuelo." Le dije con rapidez, tenía que asegurarme que Helga estuviera en el baño.

Mire el baño cerrado obviamente alguien lo estaba utilizando. Levante mi mano para tocar la puerta pero me detuve para pensar por un momento. No quería que Helga pensara que no respetaba su privacidad y espacio. Mejor decidí en esperar a que ella saliera. Me recargue contra la pared del pasillo metiendo mis manos adentro de mi pantalón.

"¿Que no tienes frío hombrecito?" Me pregunto mi abuelo.

"No abuelo." Le contesté.

"Los jóvenes de hoy en día creen que pueden aguantar todo pero esos fríos que sus cuerpos toleran salen en forma de dolor de huesos cuando llegan a una edad más avanzada. Mejor ponte una sudadera Shortman que la mañana esta fresca."

"Me siento bien abuelo pero procuraré en utilizar una camiseta para la próxima vez que me salga del cuarto."

En ese momento mire la puerta del baño que se abría. Inmediatamente me enderecé acercándome a la puerta cuando mire a...

"¡¿Señor Kokoshka?!"

"Buenos días Arnold, no sabía que me estuvieras esperando para ocupar el baño, sino hubiera tardado menos, quizás."

"¿No puede ser, si usted estaba en el baño entonces en donde esta?"

"Susie está en la recámara Arnold, el baño es el único lugar en donde ella se rehusa en entrar con migo." Respondió el señor Kokoshka.

"¡Nadie necesita saber eso!" Agregó mi abuelo molesto.

"No te enfades viejo yo solamente estaba contestando la pregunta de Arnold."

Mientras mi abuelo y el señor Kokoshka discutían yo recorrí el resto de la casa para ver si encontraba a Helga en algún lado. La busqué en la sala, la cocina, y me regresé corriendo por el pasillo dirigiéndome a mi habitación, quizás ella estaba...arriba en la terraza mirando el amanecer.

Pase corriendo por donde estaba mi abuelo y el señor Kokoshka discutiendo, en ese momento mi abuelo me gritó.

"¡Ya es tarde Shortman! ¿Iras a classes hoy?"

¡¡Cielos!! No me percaté de la hora y que tenía clases ese día. Con rapidez salí a mi terraza con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí cómo la noche anterior, lamentablemente no la encontré.

¿Helga, en donde estas? Me pregunté preocupado.

Baje a mi recámara y mi celular estaba descargado, se me había olvidado en cargarlo anoche. En realidad anoche se me olvidó todo, lo último que me acuerdo fue quedándome completamente relajado con mi rostro sobre los suaves pechos de mi princesa. Valla, que espléndida manera en dormir.

Mire el reloj de mi recámara y ya eran casi las nueve. ¡No puede ser! Perdí la primera clase del día. Me cambié con rapidez sin bañarme...en realidad, aunque tuviera tiempo en darme una ducha no me quería bañar, quería conservar el aroma dulce de ella en mi cuerpo. No quería perderla jamás en mi vida, su aroma en mi me recordaba que los dos estuvimos juntos la noche anterior, consumiendo nuestro amor.

Salí de mi casa teniendo muchas preguntas en mi mente. ¿Por qué se fue Helga tan temprano sin decirme nada? Quizás ella se fue en la madrugada después que me quedara dormido, tantos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza y yo sin poder encontrar una respuesta.

Prendí mi auto y me dirigí a la universidad, en el camino únicamente pensaba en una cosa, en encontrar a Helga y poder saber de una vez por todas, que guarda su corazón.*

Arnold caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la universidad para llegar a clase, cuando escucho al director anunciar por la altavoz que se haría una simulación de incendio cuando sonora la campana, a los segundos la campana sonó.

Los estudiantes salieron con rapidez de las clases para dirigirse hacia las salidas. Arnold intentaba en alzar su mirada entre la multitud de estudiantes que llenaban los pasillos, esperanzado en ver a Helga. En ese momento a lo lejos Arnold la miro dirigiéndose a un salón.

"Helga espera!" Le gritó apretándose entre las personas para seguir a la rubia.

Finalmente entre empujones, Arnold pudo avanzar entre la multitud y se metió al salón que estaba deshabitado.

"Helga te estado buscando!" exclamo Arnold poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, cuando ella se volteo. "Karol!...Pensé que eras Helga." Dijo Arnold soltando a la joven.

"Me espantaste Arnold, perdón si pensaste que era alguien más. Me regrese a mi clase para levantar mi celular...se me había olvidado en mi escritorio."

"Has mirado a Helga, Karol?" pregunto angustiado.

"No Arnold, no la he mirado."

En ese momento la risa leve de una joven entro a la conversación "Y los enamorados escondiéndose juntitos durante la simulación de fuego, valla, valla." Exclamo Laila entrando al salón con Jessica a su lado.

"Que buen plan Karol..." dijo Laila aplaudiendo "...Hacer que Arnold te siga para que te lo puedas robar un momentito entre clases."

"Que astuto plan Karol bien hecho." Añadió Jessica grabando con el celular en sus manos.

"Eso no es cierto, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto!" contesto Karol alarmada.

"No caeré en tu trampa Laila." Comento Arnold "Aparte Helga ya sabe toda la verdad y no entraremos en tu juego."

"Ay osito como siempre tan optimista, aunque estés por los suelos le busca una salida a todo. Pero que no te acuerdas, ustedes ya estuvieron en mi juego, tu y Karol calientitos en tu cama, wow... que caballeroso me resultaste esa noche, tú cogiéndote a Karol agradeciéndole su amabilidad por haberte llevado a tu casa." Laila se carcajeo.

"No paso nada entre nosotros!" contesto Arnold con su puño cerrado.

"Cuantas veces crees tú que Helga acepte esa dichosa historia tuya que entre tú y Karol no paso nada? Mmmmm...déjame lo pienso." Dijo Laila con una sonrisa traicionera.

"Yo no quiero ser parte de esto Laila!" comento Karol con su mirada triste.

"Tú te convertiste en parte de esto cuando aceptaste en meterte al cuarto de Arnold para que te jodiera, así que no te hagas la muy inocente que no te queda."

"Estas enferma de la cabeza Laila, y tu también Jessica!" dijo Karol con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"No me importa que pienses tu de esto Karol! Cuando yo le enseñe la foto y el corto video de Arnold con sus manos sobre tus hombros solitos en la clase, Helga dejara de creerle a su amorcito y terminara dejándolo completamente solo, como el desgraciado tonto que es, y yo estaré ahí para ser testigo de su sufrimiento y poder gozar de su...!"

"Quieres ser testigo de algo Laila!?" Exclamo Helga con su voz alta de orgullo caminando hacia donde estaban ellas.

"Helga! No le vallas a creer nada!" dijo Arnold con su mirada temerosa. "Yo no estaba haciendo nada con Karol, por un momento cuando la mire de espaldas pensé que eras..."

Helga pasó despreocupada entre Laila y Jessica que seguía grabando con su celular, se acerco a Arnold lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo hacia el armario amplio del salón.

"Ahora graba esto perra!" exclamo Helga cerrando la puerta del armario, dejando a las tres jovencitas boca abierta.

"Helga...que haces!?" se escucho la voz de Arnold desde el armario.

"Tócame, quiero sentir tus manos en mi." Dijo Helga con desesperación.

"No podemos hacer esto ahoraaaa...Helgaaa." se escuchaba la voz de Arnold gimiendo.

"Helga...por favor..." imploraba Arnold con su voz suave agitándose cada vez mas. "No puedo creer que me estés...ohh, Helga."

"Gózalo Arnoldo...tienes tres mujeres afuera de la puerta escuchando como disfrutas que te pruebe tu dulce verga..."

"Ahhh...pero Helga." Respondió Arnold con su voz agitada.

"Pero nada Arnoldo...déjalas que nos graben y que sean testigo de cómo nos entregamos."

Karol se salió con rapidez del salón con su cabeza hacia abajo. Jessica paro de grabar mirando como Laila se le quedaba viendo a la puerta del armario con su rostro pasmado de lo que estaba escuchando.

"Vámonos Laila, ya no queda más por hacer aquí." Propuso Jessica, jalando a la joven pelirroja de su brazo.

Laila puso sus manos sobre su cabeza en agobio. "No...porque no puedo ser yo quien lo.."

"Helga no puedo aguantar más!" exclamo Arnold faltándole el aire.

"Ahhh Arnold, lo tienes listo para dármelo! Métemelo rápido, quiero que vengas adentro de mi. " decía la voz de Helga desde atrás de la puerta.

Laila apretó los dientes del coraje. Jessica rodo sus ojos suspirando. "Laila, tú te estabas acostando con Arnie, se miraba desde un principio que nunca quisiste a Arnold, ya déjalo todo por la paz. Ya no puedes hacer nada para lastimarlos. Esto se acabo!"

"No todavía no!!!" Grito Laila con furia.

"Entonces quédate tu como pendeja escuchando como Arnold se hecha a Helga! Yo ya me voy!"

"Aaaah...Helga, lo tienes bien apre-tado!" dijo Arnold con excitación.

"Me duele pero me gusta, continua..." Contesto Helga excitada.

Jessica se alejo moviendo su cabeza a los lados, dejando a Laila sola parada enfrente de la puerta del armario del salón.

Unos minutos antes...

Helga POV

Estaba en el salón de clase mirando imágenes gráficos que el profesor nos mostraba para estudiar. Pero mi mente no estaba ahí, yo seguía recordando como había dejado a Arnold la noche anterior y de cómo se sintió al no encontrarme al siguiente día. Lo mas seguro es que él se decepciono de mi por haberme ido sin decirle nada. Quizás por eso el no me ha llamado, de que estoy hablando, yo tampoco me eh comunicado con él. Ayer por la noche después de haber mirado a mi cabeza de balón durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mis pechos, me baje de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo acobije y después de cambiarme me salí nuevamente por la ventanilla de cielo. Ya la tormenta había parado y el viento soplaba fresco, sereno como dando a saber que la tranquilidad había llegado a nuestra relación. Pero yo todavía no me sentía así, había algo en mí que no me dejaba respirar tranquilamente. Qué diablos me sucede...tengo que poner mi vida en orden, empezando por mí misma. Camine con rapidez a la casa de Phoebe y después de escuchar a mi amiga reclamarme sobre andar sola por las oscuras calles me quede dormida.

Al siguiente día no mire a Arnold en clase, tal vez se había quedado dormido. Oh, tal vez se fue a otro lado a buscarme. En realidad no le di explicaciones sobre mis planes para el siguiente día o de que me presentaría a clase. Pero todo paso tan rápido, por un momento cuando mire a Arnold afuera en su terraza con su mirada destrozada, yo pensé que él no me perdonaría, me sentía como la peor novia para él, la novia que estaba destinada a seguir enamorada sin poder estar con su amado. Tal vez me acostumbre tanto a eso, a ver a mi cabeza de balón desde lejos...que era difícil para mí en aceptar que el siempre me amaría, perdonando todas mis faltas y que podríamos ser felices.

El director anuncio que se haría una simulación de incendio, al minuto la campana sonó y aunque yo me encontraba en un pasillo lleno de personas a mí alrededor yo seguía sintiéndome vacía, todavía no podía creer que había abandonado al hombre que amo durante la madrugada sin haberle dicho nada. Soy una egoísta, pienso tanto sobre mis sentimientos y problemas que no me pongo a pensar de cómo yo lo lastimo a los demás o a él.

En ese momento escuche la voz de Arnold decir mi nombre, su voz fuerte llena de vida capto mi atención levantando mi mirada, esperanzada en ver sus ojos verdes destellándose en mí, pero Arnold no me estaba viendo, el seguía alguien más. Camine lo más rápido que pude entre los estudiantes para alcanzarlo cuando mire que él se metió a un salón y justo alcanzándole el paso iba Laila y Jessica.

Cuando entre al salón, escuchaba las amenazas de Laila reclamándole a Arnold que yo no lo perdonaría cuando mire otro video más de él y Karol juntos. La voz de ella soltando veneno incendio una rabia en mí, pero no podía ponerle una mano en sima, no en la universidad, y menos con Jessica grabando, yo tenía que ser inteligente, y cuando escuche a Laila decir que ella quería ser testigo de la desgracia de Arnold sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Quieres ser testigo de algo Laila!?"

Camine entre las dos víboras con mi cabeza en alto y mirando el rostro de asombro de mi cabeza de balón lo agarre de la mano y lo jale hacia el armario, sintiéndome segura de lo que iba a ser con mi hombre, en frete de quien fuera.

"Ahora graba esto perra!" le dije a la desgraciada de Laila con su rostro de pendeja sin saber que pensar.

Cerré la puerta del armario y me quite mi blusa y mi sostén. "Helga...que haces!?" me dijo Arnold con su mirada puesta en mi, inmediatamente agarre sus manos resbalándolas por mis pechos, "Tócame, quiero sentir tus manos en mi."

Acerque mi rostro a sus labios dándole un dulce beso mientras mis manos tocaban su llamativo bulto masculino "Helga...por favor..." imploraba Arnold con su voz suave agitándose cada vez más, sintiendo como mis labios cálidos se resbalaban por su cuello, chupando su piel con mis manos desabrochando su pantalón.

"No puedo creer que me estés..." Me decía mi amado mientras yo resbalaba mis manos por debajo de sus bóxers sintiendo su excitado cálido miembro. Me hinque y abriendo mi jugosa boca recibí su verga con mi lengua "Ohh, Helga!"

Me sentía tan encendida en tenerlo en el armario del salón para hacerle lo que yo quisiera, y más todavía si tenía testigos afuera de la puerta. Podía sentir mi corazón agitándose con todo su miembro mentido en mi boca, probando todo el exquisito sabor que Arnold soltaba. Sus manos cálidas pasaban por mi pelo, dándome un leve jalón en mi cabellera. Mis manos seguían apretando sus huevos asiéndolo gemir de placer.

"No podemos hacer esto ahoraaaa...Helgaaa."

Mientras más me decía, mas lo chupaba dejando que mis labios se resbalaran por la cabeza de su pene, bajando suavemente hasta sus testículos. Todo lo estaba gozando, y no me podía detener, lo tenía a mi merced y me estaba volviendo loca.

"Helga...por favor..." imploraba Arnold con su voz suave agitándose cada vez mas. "No puedo creer que me estés...ohh, Helga."

Lo quería seguir probando, dejando que el moviera sus caderas en mi cara, pero al mismo tiempo ya quería sentirlo en mi cuerpo. Quería tanto y todo de él.

"Gózalo Arnoldo...tienes a tres mujeres afuera de la puerta escuchando como disfrutas que te pruebe tu dulce verga..."

La saliva de mi boca escurría por el miembro de mi novio probando el dulce jugo que soltaba en mi boca.

"Ahhh...pero Helga."

"Pero nada Arnoldo...déjalas que nos graben y que sean testigos de cómo nos entregamos."

Jalaba su excitada verga dándole el placer que el merecía, mientras mi boca seguía probando sus huevos, presionando sus caderas hacia mí, dejando que el goce mi boca al máximo.

"Helga no puedo aguantar más!"

"Ahhhh...Arnold, lo tienes listo para dármelo! Métemelo rápido, quiero que vengas adentro de mi. "

Me levante con rapidez jalándome el pantalón para abajo. Arnold se acomodo atrás de mí penetrando su dura masiva verga en mi trasero.

"Aaaah...Helga, lo tienes muy apre-tado!" dijo Arnold con excitación.

Era la primera vez que Arnold me lo metía por atrás, y lo podía sentir completamente diferente una satisfacción llena de placer y ardor.

"Me duele pero me gusta, continua..."

Arnold me seguía presionando en mis nalgas con su cadera, metiendo todo su firme miembro adentro de mí.

"Si Arnold, agárrame toda." Le decía sujetándome de la puerta.

Podía sentir como Arnold resbalaba su duro miembro en mi cuerpo, con su mano izquierda estimulando mi clítoris y su mano derecha sobre mi pecho. Me sentía como su perrita derritiéndome ante tanto placer, mis piernas se debilitaban, mi cabeza me volaba de éxtasis. No podía aguantar más.

"Estoy tan adicto a ti Helga...me tienes hechizado." Me murmuro Arnold con su voz suave sensual, y su lengua saboreando mi oído. Todo lo que Arnold me hacia me estaba llevando a un lugar lleno de placer en donde nada, ni nadie importaban.

"Helga...no quiero venir, te quiero seguir gozando." Me dijo mi cabeza de balón presionando mas mi trasero en el. En ese momento, Arnold enderezo mi cuerpo presionándome en su pecho y con su mano todavía entre mis labios íntimos, no aguante mas...y sentí un orgasmo intenso en todo mi ser.

"Aaaahhhhh...ahhhhhhh!" gritaba de placer, escuchando como Arnold gemia en mi oído soltando un grito suave de pasión.

Los dos estábamos completamente sudados, intentando en respirar del cansancio que nuestros cuerpos sentían. No había percatado del tiempo que había pasado, Arnold se había adueñado de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos.

"Se me olvido que ellas estaban del otro lado de la puerta." Me dijo Arnold agitado abrochándose su pantalón.

"A mí también pero eso no importa, vámonos."

"Y si todavía están ahí?" pregunto Arnold preocupado.

"No lo creo cabeza de balón."

Los dos nos cambiamos con rapidez y abrimos la puerta del armario, encontrando a toda una clase mirándonos pasmados por lo que habían escuchado.

Afortunadamente el profesor no se encontraba en el salón pero casi toda la clase estaba llena de alumnos.

"Criminal!" Murmure.

"Querías testigos." Me murmuro Arnold en mi oído.

Tenía mi rostro rojo por la vergüenza de lo que todos alcanzaron a escuchar desde el armario. No sabía que la campana había sonado y que los estudiantes habían regresado a clase.

Arnold me agarro de mano y caminando muy cercas a mi pasamos por entre en medio de los escritorios.

Se podía ver como los hombros felicitaban a Arnold, haciéndole señas que lo que él hizo fue muy de hombres, mientras las mujeres me miraban con envidia murmurándose cosas entre ellas. Esos segundos se sintieron eternos para mí. Finalmente salimos del salón, yo de inmediato puse mis manos sobre mi rostro por la vergüenza de lo que había sucedido.

"Por lo menos ya todos saben que tu y yo somos novios." Dijo Arnold con su mano atrás de su cabeza y sus mejillas rojas.

"No puedo creer que toda la clase estaba ahí escuchándonos." Le conteste enervada por el desagradable incidente.

"Y yo no puedo creer que hicimos eso enfrente de Laila, Karol y Jessica."

"Pues créelo cabeza de balón y después de esto esas víboras no volverán a molestarnos, tómalo por seguro."

Arnold paro de caminar me miró con sus ojos conmovidos y me abrazo con fuerza.

"Que tienes cabeza de balón?" Le pregunté mientras me abrazaba.

Arnold suspiraba apretando su pecho en el mío y con su voz suave en mi oído me susurro.

"Ya no quiero volver a perderte jamás."

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por sus paciencias. Este mes de octubre fue muy ocupado para mi en el trabajo, más aparte tenia que avanzar con "pink Adiccion" en inglés y soltar la versión de inglés de "Te encontré con un suspiro" los que no lo an leído lo tengo en español también para que lo lean ahorita en las fechas de Halloween.**

 **Después de eso pase por unos días que descanso en donde no podía escribir nada, pero ya regresé.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado este capituló ️ déjenme un comentario y una estrella.**

 **Gracias a todos y los veré muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo.**


	41. Capitulo40

Las horas rápidamente pasaron después de la incómoda escena en el salón de la universidad Metro. Al final del día después de clases Arnold y Helga sintieron la atención de algunas miradas hacia ellos, como si el rumor de lo qué sucedió durante el ensayo de la alarma se hubiera expandido como la habladuría caliente del día.

"Esto es un fiasco!" comento Helga caminando a lado de Arnold con su rostro apenado.

"En unos días nadie se acordará de esto Helga, tómalo por seguro." Le afirmo Arnold con una sonrisa tímida.

"En unos días! Días es demasiado cabeza de balón. Siento que ahora todos me miran como tu puta."

Arnold bajo su rostro sonriendo discretamente, soltó un suspiro, y levantando su mirada seductora hacia su enrojecida novia. "No era eso lo que querías princesa? Por eso querías testigos."

"Arnold Philip Shortman, yo soy tuya en la cama y tú lo sabes, pero no quería estar etiquetada ante todos en la universidad como tu propiedad."

"Que tiene eso de malo." Comento Arnold sonriendo con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Olvídalo Romeo, es imposible en hablar contigo sobre esto."

"Helga creo que le estas poniendo mucho interés a algo que..." el celular de Arnold sonó anunciando un texto de Gerald. El joven rubio sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje.

"Como te sientes de juntarnos con Gerald y Phoebe en una cafetería?"

"Suena bien." Respondió Helga.

"Perfecto, le contestare a Gerald que los miraremos ahí en unos minutos."

"Y sirve que después de ahí me podre ir con Phoebe a su casa." Añadió Helga.

Arnold cambio su semblante inmediatamente con el comentario de ella.

"Helga...tu y yo tenemos que hablar."

"Sobre qué?" pregunto Helga despreocupada llegando al auto de Arnold.

"Helga porque me dejaste anoche? ¿Y cuándo te fuiste que no me di cuenta?"

"Me fui...mmmm...unos minutos después que te quedaras dormido." respondió Helga con su mirada hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio.

"Pero estaba lloviendo. No puedo creer que te hayas expuesto a caminar sola en las oscuras calles debajo de la lluvia."

"Arnold no tienes por qué pensar en eso, yo estoy bien y eso es todo lo que importa."

"Helga tú me importas! ¡Y en saber que te fuiste en la madrugada en la plena lluvia me preocupa! ¿No tuviste porque irte de mí malo, porque te fuiste sin decirme nada?"

"Me fui porque tenía que hacerlo."

"Porque Helga?" Insistió Arnold con su mirada angustiada.

"No sé...solamente me fui y ya. Ahora tu eres el que le está poniendo mucho interés a algo significante."

"No es significante Helga, no me gusta despertar sabiendo que debiste haber amanecido conmigo y yo como tonto buscándote sin saber en dónde estabas."

"No fue para tanto Arnoldo, ya estoy contigo que más te preocupa."

"No debiste haberte ido de mi lado? Lo que tu hiciste fue muy peligroso." le dijo Arnold agarrándola de los brazos y mirándola a sus ojos con preocupación.

"No podía pasar la noche contigo y ya." Le confeso Helga evitando su mirada.

¡¿Por qué Helga?! ¡¿Porque te angustia de pasar conmigo la noche?!"

"No me angustia nada Arnoldo."

"Claro que si Helga, se ve en tu mirada que piensas en muchas cosas. Quiero que hoy te quedes conmigo."

Helga soltó una carcajada burlista poniendo sus manos en su cintura. "Para ti todo es tan fácil cabeza de balón. Pero la realidad es otra cosa."

"A que te refieres Helga?"

"Mejor vámonos...se nos está haciendo tarde y tenemos que encontrarnos con nuestros amigos."

Arnold saco las llaves de su bolsillo mirando hacia abajo sintiéndose inconforme con lo que Helga le había respondido. Por un lado, él quería seguir presionándola con las preguntas, pero por otro, él no quería hacerla sentir incomoda a su lado.

Un rato más tarde en la cafetería, Gerald y Phoebe se encontraban sentados, ordenando unas bebidas a la mesera.

"Finalmente llegaron viejo, por un momento pensamos que ya no iban a venir." Comento Gerald.

"Qué bueno es en verlos finalmente juntos." Añadió Phoebe felizmente.

"Pasamos por un momento difícil, pero aquí estamos." Respondió Arnold sentándose en la silla.

"Creo que fue más difícil para mí Arnoldo." exclamo Helga sentándose a lado de él.

"Eso es lo que tú crees Helga." dijo Arnold serio con el menú en sus manos mirando que ordenar.

"A que te refieres con eso camarón con pelos? Tu no miraste un video mío haciéndome pasar como..."

"Mejor ordenen." interrumpió Phoebe observando como Arnold y Helga se miraban directamente.

"Yo no mire un video Helga, te mire físicamente abrasándote con alguien más que se hacía pasar por tu novio."

"Eso no es nada Arnoldo! Cuando tienes la imagen de tu novio echándose a..."

"Por favor cálmense!" exclamo Gerald "Lo bueno es que ya están juntos, ahora tomen un tiempo para ustedes como novios y dejen todos esos malos recuerdos atrás."

"Gerald tiene razón ustedes necesitan distraerse y tener un tiempo solos como novios." Comento Phoebe limpiándose los lentes.

La mesera llego cambiando el ambiente tenso de la mesa. Tomo las ordenes las ordenes comentando. "Lamentablemente nos tardaremos un poco con la comida, estamos un poco atrasados con los pedidos, pero les daremos bebidas gratis por la inconveniencia. ¿Está bien?"

"Si" contestaron los muchachos.

En ese momento un texto entre al celular de Gerald.

"Quizás si ocupamos un tiempo para nosotros Helga." Comento Arnold poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de su frustrada novia.

"No veo como Arnoldo."

"Porque no Helga. ¿Cuál es el problema de que tú y yo estemos juntos?"

"Hay...complicaciones y ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre esto."

"Entonces hablaremos sobre esto saliendo de aquí." contesto Arnold con firmeza.

"Tampoco podemos porque, me iré con Phoebe, ya te dije."

Sintiéndose frustrado de querer saber porque Helga no quería estar más tiempo con él, Arnold se volteó para mirar directamente los ojos azules de ella, queriéndole decir algo más, cuando la risa de Gerald distrajo la frustrada pareja.

"Oye hermano." Dijo Gerald con el celular en su mano y mirando la pantalla. "Mira este video de estos locos teniendo relaciones en el armario de una clase."

El cuerpo de Helga se congelo en pánico escuchando esas palabras.

"Ammmm. A...que te refieres Gerald?" pregunto Arnold nerviosamente con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Tengo un amigo que va a la misma universidad que tu hermano, y me acaba de enviar un video en donde se escucha un chavo dándole a su...diablos!" Gerald miraba el video con sus ojos abiertos de lo que se estaba revelando. "Eres tú Arnold!"

Helga se levantó de inmediato de la silla arrebatándole el celular a Gerald de las manos. Con su respiración agitada, miro la grabación en donde aparecía como ellos dos salieron del armario enfrente de toda la clase.

"¡Maldición! ¡Solo esto me faltaba para completar mi maldito día! ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que nos grabó?!" exclamo Helga con su rostro furioso de lo apenada que se sentía.

Arnold alcanzo a agarrar el celular de las manos de Helga y borro el video antes de que ella lo siguiera viendo.

"Es solamente un video corto Helga muy apenas se ven nuestros rostros." Le contesto Arnold regresando el celular a las manos de Gerald.

"¡Muy apenas! ¡Hablas en serio! Gerald nos reconoció cabeza de balón!" Dijo Helga con su rostro rojo de vergüenza y ardor.

"Él nos reconoció porque es nuestro amigo." Le afirmó Arnold con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gerald no paraba de reírse mirando el rostro angustiado de ambos. "Vaya viejo... si ustedes se pelean de esta manera después de tener relaciones, solo me imagino como se podrán si no lo tuvieran ja ja ja."

"¡Phoebe, dile a tu novio que cierre la boca antes que yo le deje ir a Betsy para cerrársela!" amenazo Helga con su puño levantado.

Gerald movió su rostro hacia los lados negando el comentario de Helga.

"Mmm...Mmm...Mmmm...Viejo controla a tu novia como la controlaste en el armario.".

Arnold toco el hombro de Helga intentando en tranquilizarla. "No te enfades Helga, tú sabes cómo es Gerald y..."

"Él se está burlando de tu novia o no lo quieres ver Arnoldo! ¿¡No vas a hacer nada para cerrarle el hocico!?"

"Helga...él no lo hace con mala intensión."

Le contesto Arnold dándole una sonrisa suave para intentar en tranquilizarla, pero las risas y burlas de Gerald le seguían sonando en su mente alterando más su furia. Helga intentaban en calmarse, pero su mirada hacia el joven moreno se seguía arqueando cada vez más de la rabia.

"Tranquilízate Helga." Le dijo Phoebe parándose enfrente de su amiga e intentando en agarrarla de las manos. "Gerald ya no se burlará del video. Verdad que no Gerald." Phoebe le dio un leve codazo a su novio para que el parrara de carcajearse.

"No...por supuesto que no. Tú sabes que yo únicamente tengo respeto hacia ti Pataki, no lo tomes para mal. Siempre respetare a alguien que se atreve en conseguir lo que quiere no importando quien la escucha ja ja ja...Es más ahora que lo pienso...si así actúas de furiosa cuando te lo dan, como reaccionaras cuando no tengas a nadie que calme tu exceso de energía."

"Gerald eres mi amigo, pero no dejare que le hables a mi novia de esa manera!" Exclamó Arnold molesto mirando a su mejor amigo con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Ggggrrrrr..." gruñía Helga con sus puños temblando del cólera.

"Suficiente." Le murmuro Phoebe a su novio empujándolo hacia atrás.

Helga persistió mirando a Gerald con sus ojos temblorosos de la furia que sentía por dentro.

"Helga por favor cálmate." Escuchando la voz serena de su novio decir esas palabras, Helga respiro profundamente, cerro sus ojos, y levanto su rostro de nuevo con un semblante de vanidad hacia Gerald.

"No estaba bien Phoebe, Gerald tiene toda la razón." Respondió Helga levanto su ceja. "Me gusta hacer lo que yo quiera con mi novio, cuando yo quiera, no importando quien nos esté escuchando. Algo que tú nunca tendrás la...valentía en hacer con tu propia novia. Te crees el muy gracioso con tus comentarios de idiota. Te diré algo General. ¡No te has puesto a pensar porque Phoebe no se quiere acostar contigo y...nunca lo hará y eso es por tu incapacidad mental de poder darle a mi amiga la satisfacción que ella merece en la..."

"YA VASTA!" Grito Phoebe desesperada encontrándose en medio de ellos dos, sintiéndose indignada con su rostro rojo de lo incómoda situación en la que Helga la tenía.

El restaurante estaba lleno de estudiantes de esa área en el momento y el ruido de todos hablando ayudo para que la gente no alcanza a escuchar el drama en la mesa de ellos, sin embargo, algunos que estaban sentados directamente en la mesa de alado alcanzaron a escuchar la conmoción.

"Lo...lamento Phoebe." exclamo Helga sintiendo una culpabilidad en su corazón, mirando a su mejor amiga con las manos sobre su rostro de la vergüenza que sentía.

"Vez lo que tu chava provoca!" le reclamo Gerald a Arnold cuando Phoebe se salió corriendo del restaurante.

Gerald inmediatamente salió atrás de Phoebe siguiéndola hasta el estacionamiento abandonado situado atrás del restaurante.

"Phoebe espera!" grito Gerald intentando en alcanzarla cuando miro que ella se detuvo a lado de su auto en lágrimas.

Esa oscura tarde de noviembre el viento frio soplaba sobre la joven asiática sin piedad, haciéndola sentir más adolorida hacia su vida.

"Phoebe lo siento, yo no debí haber causado tanto problema con Helga, ella nunca mide sus palabras y esta vez tu saliste lastimada..."

"No me duele tanto por lo que Helga dijo." Comento Phoebe intentando en tapar sus brazos hacia el frio clima.

"Vamos a meternos a mi auto para que no te pegue el fuerte viento." Sugirió Gerald abriendo la puerta de atrás para que Phoebe se sentara.

Gerald se metió al auto acomodándose a lado de Phoebe para abrazarla con fuerza, frotando sus calientes brazos sobre el helados cuerpo de su angustiada novia.

"¿Si no estas así por lo que Helga dijo, entonces que tienes?" pregunto Gerald preocupado.

Phoebe se limpiaba las lagrimas intentando en decir lo que a ella le lastimaba.

"Gerald lo que Helga dijo sobre nosotros no es cierto, ella únicamente lo dijo por coraje y sin pensar."

"Yo se eso Phoebe, por eso no me lastimo lo que dijo ella."

Phoebe suspiraba diciendo "No quiero aceptarlo, pero... no todo lo que dijo Helga es falso."

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Gerald confundido.

"Yo soy, la que nunca tendrá la valentía de estar contigo y no es por tu manera de ser sino por la mía. Mi vida y la manera de seguir las ordenes de mis padres me prohíbe todo."

"Eso no es cierto Phoebe, tu y yo estamos juntos, podemos vernos."

"Podemos vernos por ahora...pero en el día de mañana, no se sabe." Comento Phoebe con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Porque lo dices de esa manera?"

"Mi padres piensan que nuestra relación no es seria y ellos quieren que te deje para que yo me enfoque más en mis estudios y...en alguien más que ellos escogieron, para mí."

"Cuando paso esto que no me habías dicho nada?!" pregunto Gerald con su mirada molesta.

"Paso cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria. Mis padres me dieron unos meses para dejarte ir, y ver otras posibilidades en mi vida."

Gerald sentía su corazón exaltándose en su pecho con la ardiente idea de perder a Phoebe por causa de los padres de ella.

"Eso es lo que tú quieres?" pregunto Gerald con su mirada triste hacia abajo.

"No lo es. Yo te amo." Respondió Phoebe con su mirada llorosa. "Pero yo nunca podre ser tuya, no mientras mis padres estén contra nuestra relación. Por eso dije que soy yo a la que le hace falta la valentía de estar con el hombre que amo. Helga pudo hacerlo, ella esta con Arnold a pesar de que su padre podría enterarse en cualquier momento sobre todas las mentiras que ella le ha dicho, pero ella no se deja por vencida, como quiera sigue a lado de él, buscando interiormente la manera en hacer que su relación funcione."

"Yo no sabía eso sobre Pataki. ¿Pero tú que harás sobre nosotros?" comento Gerald con sus brazos sobre ella.

Phoebe permanecía callada con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Cerro sus ojos pasando saliva y contesto desganadamente.

"Yo tengo que hacer lo correcto por lo que mis padres esperan de mí."

Gerald alzo sus brazos de los hombros de ella y se alejó un poco de Phoebe con su rostro duro hacia la realidad.

"Entonces para que esperar meses a que estés pensando algo que ya sabes cómo terminara. Yo no quiero desperdiciar tu tiempo y...posponiendo algo para que no duela en el momento, no cambia la inmensidad del daño que hará."

"No estas desperdiciando mi tiempo Gerald." Imploro Phoebe.

Gerald tomo aire y se recargo sobre el respaldo del asiento. "Entonces a que le llamas a este tiempo juntos que no continuara. ¿Un tiempo extra para evitar un dolor el día de hoy que estará ahí el día de mañana? No gracias, Phoebe. Yo no lo quiero." Gerald abrió la puerta del auto para salirse.

"No Gerald espera!" Phoebe lo agarro del brazo para intentar en detenerlo unos segundos.

"No es tiempo extra y no estoy posponiendo nada!"

"Entonces a que le llamas a esto. Tu ya decidiste que hacer con nuestra relación, no hay nada más que hablar."

"No lo he decidido."

"Pero Phoebe. Tu misma lo dijiste, quieres complacer a tu familia y ya tienen a alguien más para ti. Yo no soy nadie en tu vida y si piensas que este tiempo extra conmigo es para no darte lastima de romper mi corazón déjame te..."

Sin dejar que Gerald terminara de hablar, Phoebe lo abraso con fuerzas pegando sus labios en los de él. El calor de la boca de Gerald calentaba sus fríos labios llenando sus sentidos del cálido aliento de su novio. Los segundos entre besos acelero la respiración de Gerald, sintiendo la suave boca de Phoebe pegada en sus labios, liberando un deseo ansioso que él no había sentido antes.

"Phoebe porque...me besas?"

Preguntaba Gerald confundido, faltándole la respiración, sintiendo los besos de ella adueñándose lentamente de su boca, robando todo su aliento.

"Phoebe?" Pregunto el joven nuevamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella presionándose cada vez más en su agitado pecho.

Con sus labios unidos en amor, la joven asiática acomodo su falda sentándose con sus piernas abiertas sobre las caderas de él. Gerald podía sentir el calor entre las piernas de ella rosando su excitado bulto.

"Phoebe, nunca me habías besado de esta manera." murmuro Gerald excitándose con los besos de Phoebe por todo su cuello.

Sin contestarle aun, Phoebe se quitó sus lentos y lo volvió besar, con sus labios mojándose delicadamente en él. Tímidamente Gerald resbalaba sus manos por la espalda de su novia, no sabiendo que tanto podía tocarla.

Ellos siempre se habían limitado en sus acaricias y besos, pero en esa ocasión Phoebe se estaba soltando completamente.

Por un momento Phoebe desprendió sus labios de Gerald y con sus ojos cerrados y su frente pegada sobre la de él confeso. "Yo quiero estar así contigo, quiero estar en tus brazos, sin restricciones, ni temores por lo que dirán o que pasara...solamente quiero ser yo en ti." Susurro ella con lágrimas resbalándose en sus mejillas. "Quiero sentirme libre de poder darte lo que yo tanto deseo sin temor a nada."

"Que deseas darme Phoebe?" pregunto Gerald pasando saliva con los nervios apretando su garganta y sus ojos marrones fijos en ella.

"Quiero darte, yo, yo misma."

"Pero Phoebe..."

Phoebe puso su dedo sobre los labios de Gerald impidiendo que el dijera algo.

"Tócame Gerald, tócame como tu deseas hacerlo. Quiero sentir tu amor."

"Ohhh...Phoebe."

Gerald la abraso con fuerza pegando sus labios a los de ella, besándola sin control en medirse en nada. Los besos tímidos de ellos se habían desatado en pasión. Gerald no paraba de besarla, llenado su boca del sabor exótico a piel de ella.

El cuerpo tenso de Phoebe se soltaba con el rose seductor, de los labios de Gerald, poniendo más presión sobre el bulto excitado de su novio, dejando que el levantara sus caderas, ajustándose más entre lo caliente íntimo de ella.

De proto Phoebe se detuvo con su boca abierta, intentando en respirar con su pecho agitado de seducción.

"Que tienes? ¿Te lastime?" pregunto el joven preocupado intentando en ver los ojos grises de su novia.

"No sé cuándo debería de parar." Comento ella, mordiéndose el labio sintiendo inseguridad de continuar.

"Yo haré todo lo que tú me pidas Phoebe. Solamente quiero verte feliz en mis brazos. No tienes por qué forzarte a que sigamos..."

Phoebe unió sus labios a los de el de nuevo, volviendo a iniciar el beso apasionado que ella sentía por dentro.

El oxígeno caliente de ambos empezaba a opacar los vidrios del auto oscuros, dejando huella de humedad pasional en las ventanas.

"Quítate tu camiseta quiero sentir tu piel caliente en la mía." Dijo Phoebe mojándose los labios con suavidad.

Gerald inmediatamente se quitó su camiseta dejando que ella tocara su pecho agitado. Hera la primera vez que Gerald sentía las manos calientes de su novia rosando su velludo pecho.

"Gerald?" pregunto Phoebe con sus ojos fijos en el pecho de él.

"Si...ojitos." Respondió Gerald sintiendo su cuerpo en fuego por ella.

"Pase lo que pase, nunca dudes del amor que te tengo...por favor."

"Phoebe, yo solamente quiero verte realizada y libre de hacer lo que tú quieras...yo no dudo de tu amor, pero como tu dices, pase lo que pase, tu no dudes de ti misma, y lo que tu puedes hacer sin el control de nadie."

"Te amo Gerald...estoy lista para ti."

Gerald paso saliva con sus ojos abiertos intentando en razonar lo que su mente no podía comprender.

"Te...refieres...a estar juntos, tú y...yo." pregunto Gerald con nervios.

Phoebe se levantó su blusa y se desabrocho el sostén por enfrente, dejando que Gerald mirara sus rosados senos.

"Ohhh..." suspiro el joven moreno con su corazón saltando adentro de su pecho.

"No te voy a mentir, siento muchos nervios." confeso Phoebe "...pero sé que tú eres el hombre para mí." Con esas palabras la joven asiática abrazo a su novio para que el sintiera el calor desnudo de sus pechos sobre él.

"Phoebe... Eres, hermosa." Decía el joven moreno bajando sus labios tímidamente por el cuello de ella, llegando hasta los senos delicados de su novia.

"Como me imaginaba haciéndote esto. Nunca pensé...que ese día llegar a ser hoy." Dijo Gerald con su lengua lentamente acariciando los pezones de ella, resbalando sus manos por su delgado cuerpo, presionando lo caliente de ella hacia él.

Phoebe gemía suavemente sintiendo como su novio besaba sus senos apasionadamente. "Phoebe me enciendes la cabeza con tus gemidos de amor..." Gerald la volvió a besar presionando su urgido bulto masculino en ella.

"Phoebe tengo que volverte a preguntar, quiero que te sientas segura sobre tu respuesta. ¿Quieres ser mía...aquí en mi auto?"

"En donde sea mientras este contigo." Respondió Phoebe abriendo más sus piernas y poniendo las manos grandes de Gerald sobre sus caderas. "Nadie nos podrá ver?" pregunto la joven mirando al rededor.

Gerald pasaba sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella sintiendo las suaves curvas de su esbelta novia.

"No ojitos...los vidrios son demasiado oscuros y estamos parqueados en una esquina entre paredes alta de concreto. No te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo... aparte, el estacionamiento está muy oscuro."

Gerald levanto sus caderas lo suficiente para bajarse sus pantalones exponiendo su grande excitado miembro por debajo de su ropa interior. Por primera vez, Phoebe estaba sentada de piernas abiertas arriba del miembro de él sintiendo lo duro y grande que lo tenía.

"Gerald...quiero ser tuya, aunque sé que me dolerá."

Gerald tocó el rostro de ella mirándola dulcemente a sus ojos.

"Yo te cuidare Phoebe...solamente quiero que lo goces."

Los dos jóvenes unieron sus labios sintiendo sus cuerpos hirviendo de calor.

Con los labios de Phoebe probando su boca. Gerald se bajó su trusa sacando todo su urgido miembro para ella. Los besos del joven apasionado resbalaban por el cuello de Phoebe, tímidamente ella deslizó su calzoncillo azul hacia un lado para sentir el miembro masculino de su amado en su humedad femenina.

"Gerald...me siento...tensa."

Gerald tenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el rose húmedo de los labios íntimos de su amada sobre su caliente verga.

"Te lo meteré despacio...tú solamente dime cuando parar y...aaaahhh...Phoebe!"

El miembro firme de Gerald se apretaba entre los labios mojados de Phoebe, sintiendo cómo su firmeza la abría lentamente.

"Ay me...duele." Decía Phoebe entre gemidos de deseo.

"Paro Phoebe?" murmuro Gerald con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el cuerpo de ella abriéndose para él.

"No...tengo que ser...fuerte...y te quiero sentir aunque me...hmmmm...ahhh..."

Gerald elevaba sus caderas hacia arriba metiendo su miembro más y más adentro de ella.

"Phoebe eres mi novia hermosa amada, como te amo." Delirio Gerald con su boca abierta soltando pasión en su aliento.

"Ahhhh...mmmm." Phoebe se mordía el labio sintiendo como Gerald la apretaba entre sus brazos resbalando su verga hasta lo más profundo de ella.

"Ohhhh Phoebe! ¡Belleza encantadora...te tengo para mí!" exclamo Gerald en excitación sintiendo todo su miembro adentro de ella.

Phoebe sentía su cuerpo ardiendo en sufrimiento pasional, con el masivo miembro de Gerald estimulándola por dentro.

"Gerald...esto es...hermoso nunca pensé que se sentiría así." Phoebe lo beso dulcemente moviendo su cuerpo despacio sobre el miembro de él.

Gerald abrió sus piernas sintiendo como el cuerpo cálido de Phoebe lo consumía completo.

"Soy tu hombre Phoebe...tu disfrútame como quieras." Le dijo Gerald a su exótica novia mientras ella movía sus caderas suavemente, llenado su vientre de la firmeza de él.

Phoebe abría y cerraba sus ojos, agarrándose firmemente de los hombros de su hombre, sintiendo como el la penetraba con delicadeza, uniendo los movimientos leves de el a los de ella.

'Aahhh...Aahhh...Aahhh...esto es...demasiado rico. No se que pasara." Exclamo Phoebe con su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados de la estimulación completa que Gerald le estaba dando.

Al mismo tiempo que Gerald movía sus caderas para ella, él probaba los pezones suaves de su novia, llenando su boca del sabor único de ella.

"Phoebe...no quiero venir a dentro de ti. Pero esto es...demasiado...ya no voy a poder aguantar."

Phoebe seguía en trance de delira pasional. sin poder decir nada masque sentir su vientre en fuego por él.

Lentamente con suavidad ella seguía moviendo sus caderas, apretando los músculos de sus labios femeninos para sentir toda la verga de Gerald apretándose en ella. Los testículos de Gerald se apretaban en el trasero de Phoebe, dándole a el placer completo sobre todo el cuerpo de ella.

"Gerald...sigue...sigue..." Ella murmuraba con su boca abierta y sus ojos cerrados gozando el rose completo que le daba el por todo su vientre.

En ese momento de placer, ella se tensó completamente, presionando sus caderas hacia abajo apretando la verga de Gerald al máximo entre sus labios de mujer.

"Aaaaaahhhh...Aaaaaaaahhh..." gimió Phoebe, con sus sentidos en satisfacción total de orgasmo puro que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

"Ohhh por todos los...ggggrrrrr." Gerald apretó sus dientes enterrando su rostro en los pechos de ella, intentando en controlar lo que su cuerpo no lo permitía.

"Aaaaaahhhh...mi Phoebe!" exclamo Gerald apretándola en sus caderas, estirando su miembro al máximo, soltando toda su caliente pasión adentro de ella.

-Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring-

-Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring-

El timbre del celular de Gerald anunciaba una llamada.

Phoebe se encontraba exhausta sobre el pecho de Gerald, cuando el contesto la llamada.

"Bue-no."

"Hey Gerald porque tardan tanto...como salió todo con Phoebe?' pregunto Arnold.

"Uhem...porque preguntas?" comento Gerald.

"Phoebe salió del restaurante mal, me imagino que ya hablaste con ella. ¿Como esta?"

"Esta bien, estamos bien." Contesto Gerald parpadeando un par de veces sintiendo los senos de su novia sobre él.

"Porque están tardando tanto, la comida ya llego y se les está enfriando." Comento Arnold.

"La comida?"

"Si Gerald la comida. ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?"

"Si viejo...todo bien. Ahorita llegamos para ya."

Gerald corto la llamada y dejando su celular sobre el asiento.

"Como te sientes?" pregunto Gerald, mirando a su novia con los ojos cerrados sobre el pecho de él.

"Me siento bien."

"Está segura? Te vez muy cayada."

"Todo paso tan rápido, no me acordaba que estábamos en el auto."

"En donde pensaste que estábamos?" pregunto Gerald pasando sus dedos por el pelo de ella.

"No se...solamente me sentía como en un sueño divino contigo." Comento Phoebe con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Estábamos en nuestro sueño Phoebe y...yo no quería que se terminara, pero...tú me amarraste en tu cuerpo y no me dejaste ir."

"Terminaste adentro de mí?"

"Si."

"Oh cielos! ¡No puede ser!" exclamaba Phoebe en pánico.

Phoebe se levantó con cuidado del cuerpo de Gerald mirando lo empapada que estaba entre las piernas.

"Tengo pañuelos de papel para que te limpies." Comento Gerald pasándole a Phoebe una caja nueva de pañuelos.

"Mis padres me van a matar cuando sepan que yo...oh cielos...que pasara ahora, no nos cuidamos con nada!"

Gerald se limpió y se volvió a acomodar el pantalón con rapidez.

"Pensé que esto era lo que tu querías, yo te comenté que no quería terminar adentro de ti y tú me contestaste, sigue, sigue." Le recordó Gerald poniéndose su camiseta.

"Yo no me acuerdo de eso." Respondió Phoebe acomodándose su sostén y falda.

"Pero si te lo dije y pensé que tu estabas cociente."

"Yo no sabía Gerald!"

"Phoebe, si no querías estar conmigo no hubiéramos hecho nada desde un principio. Por eso te pregunte varias veces si querías estar conmigo. Lo siento si te arrepientes en haber sido mía."

"Yo no me arrepiento Gerald, por favor no te molestes. Solamente digo que debimos...cielos, de que estoy hablando, ya no importa en como lo hubiéramos hecho, lo que esta hecho ya no se pueda cambiar y...ahora."

Gerald puso sus manos sobre las de ella intentando en mirarla a los ojos.

"Phoebe, este momento juntos fue el mas bello de mi vida y...pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo. No tengas miedo, todo estará bien."

"Si, tienes razón...como quiera no creo que este en mis días fértiles."

"uhg, fértiles?" pregunto Gerald confundido.

"Olvídalo." Phoebe se acercó a Gerald para abrazarlo "Este momento fue realmente increíble y me siento como la mujer mas feliz del mundo en saber que tu fuiste mi primer amor."

"Ya no estas pensando en que pasaría si tus papas se enteran?"

Phoebe agarro sus lentes y se los puso, acomodando su pelo sedoso negro atrás de su oído. "No tienen por qué enterarse." Dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa dulce hacia Gerald.

"Lo acabamos de hacer y te veo tan sensual diciéndome eso...tenemos que volverlo hacer." Comento Gerald presionando su frente a la de ella.

"Y lo haremos...pero por ahora, vamos a comer."

"Mmmm...Mmmm...Mmmmm...ahora si lo he mirado todo, y lo mire en tu delicioso cuerpo."

Phoebe se salió del auto sonriéndole a Gerald y juntos agarrados de la mano regresaron al restaurante para sentarse con sus impacientes amigos.

"Hasta que se atreven en regresar." Comento Helga con su ceja levantada. "Pero cambiando de tema, también quería decirles...que lo siento mucho. No fue mi lugar en haberme expresado de esa manera..."

"No te preocupes sobre eso Pataki. Pero gracias por tu disculpa."

"No Gerald déjame terminar de decir... realmente lo siento y mi amiga te quiere mucho y sé que algún día ustedes podrán expresar su amor físicamente."

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron entre ellos con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa.

"Dije algo gracioso?"

"No para nada Helga." Respondió Phoebe.

Gerald tosió nerviosamente. "Vamos a comer mejor...en donde están los cubiertos?"

"Que extraño también a mí me faltan mis cubiertos." Añadió Phoebe mirando alrededor de la mesa.

Helga y Arnold se quedaron mirando, notando algo inusual en sus dos amigos.

"Gerald, Phoebe?" pregunto Helga.

"Si" los dos respondieron.

"Los cubiertos están enfrente de sus platos." Comento Arnold.

"Así aquí están...que distraída me siento." Comento Phoebe acomodando sus lentes.

"Tu distraída Phoebe?" pregunto Helga levantando su ceja.

"Perdón Helga, mi mente no esta en donde debe."

"Fue por lo que dije Phoebe?" pregunto Helga con su mirada angustiada.

"Si y no Helga...tu comentario me hizo ver unas cosas...para algo bien."

Gerald se acordó de algo y le hizo una señal discreta a Phoebe.

"Ahora a donde van?" pregunto Arnold mirando como sus dos amigos se levantaban de la mesa una vez más.

"Nos vamos a lavar las manos viejo, ahorita regresamos." Dijo Gerald alejándose de la mesa.

"Porque tengo el presentimiento que esos dos esconden algo." Comento Helga mirando como Phoebe y Gerald caminaban juntos.

"Eso es exactamente lo que digo yo Helga, sobre ti."

"Yo no escodo nada cabeza de balón."

"Hoy te iras conmigo a mi casa Helga."

"Como insistes con eso. Ya te dije que no Arnoldo."

Arnold se le quedo mirando a Helga sospechosamente. Su mirada intensa en silencio la incómodo.

"Porque me miras de esa manera Arnoldo, que, me quieres leer la mente o qué?"

"Helga...que paso entre tu y Elizer en los tres días que estuviste en universidad Alcala?"

* * *

 **Notas de Author:**

 **Estoy de regreso, me atoré un poco después del capituló 39 y sabía que capituló 40 tenía que ser, especial. Gerald y Phoebe fueron la pareja del momento en este capituló y Ella reveló los problemas y presión que tiene con sus padres. Gerald fue muy lindo con ella pero oops se dejaron llevar demasiado por el momento y lo no planeado y atrevido de Phoebe salió peligroso ️**

 **Por otro lado Arnold tiene que averiguar unos secretos de Helga.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus paciencia y sus buenos comentarios. Estoy escribiendo otra vez y aunque unos exámenes durante el mes de noviembre me atrasaron ya estoy de regreso.**


	42. Capitulo 41

_Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

"Mendigo teléfono!" Gritaba Bob bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

"Criminal! Quien estará fregando a esta hora de la mañana!"

 _Ring...Ring..._

 _Ring...Ring..._

Finalmente Bob llegó a su sala en donde tenía su teléfono de casa y contestó molesto.

"Diga."

"Esta es la residencia Pataki?" pregunto una dama por el teléfono.

"Si, yo soy Robert Pataki."

"Excelente, usted es el padre de la señorita Helga Pataki."

"Si, y quien es usted?"

"Yo soy la consular de la universidad Alcalá. Estuve platicando con su hija sobre el desagradable accidente que ella tuvo, y como en estar lejos de su familia le afectaba con sus estudios. Por esa razón más su estado médico, ella pidió el traslado de Alcalá y, estoy asombrada con lo rápido que su traslado fue aceptado."

"Sobre que habla?! ¡Usted debe de estar confundida, mi hija sigue inscrita en Alcalá!"" se aceleró Bob por el teléfono levantando su voz.

"Su Hija es Helga Geraldine Pataki cierto?" pregunto la señora.

"¡Si ella es mi hija, pero Helga no tuvo ningún accidente y sigue registrada en la universidad."

"Perdón si hubo un malentendido, pero su hija tuvo un accidente en su dormitorio cuando se bañaba y el impacto que tuvo en la cabeza le causo un problema temporal en retener cierta información de su estudio. Tengo aquí conmigo un reporte del doctor, e incluso le hicieron un examen físico. Parece que se descubrió que su hija estaba en estado de..."

"QUE!? MALDITA SEA! No me diga más, solamente quiero que me envié el reporte a mi correo electrónico se lo daré."

En la noche a unas cuadras de ahí, todavía en el restaurante, Phoebe y Helga conversaban en una pequeña sala privada afuera de los baños.

"¿Y qué le contéstate a Arnold cuando el té pregunto sobre Elizer?" Pregunto Phoebe con inquietud.

"Obviamente le dije que no pasó nada entre Elizer y yo, que únicamente lo mire una noche...digo, un día." Respondió Helga pensativa.

"Helga, realmente no pasó nada entre ustedes? No quiero decirlo, pero, eso es difícil en creer"

"Phoebe si yo te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada es porque así fue."

"Pero tuviste problemas con tu memoria en el pasado Helga, no será que...realmente paso algo más entre ustedes y tú no te acuerdes."

Al mismo tiempo muy lejos de ahí, Elizer conversaba con Leo en su dormitorio de Alcalá.

"Vamos Elizer, no me puedes decir que no hiciste nada con la rubia gruñona." Comento Leo con su mirada puesta en la pantalla del video juego.

"No te refieras a mi chica de esa manera Leo." Respondió Elizer serio con el control de juegos en su mano y la mirada fija en la pantalla.

"Está bien, está bien, Helga, y...dime, que hiciste con ella por esos días que estuvo contigo."

"Lo que yo hice o no hice con ella, no te incumbe a ti Leo."

"Yo te conozco Elizer, y no creo que la hayas tenido para ti solo por esos días sin sacar algo de jugoso de su..."

"HEY! ¡Te advertí Leo!" contesto Elizer con sus cejas arqueadas.

El joven pelirrojo se recargo en el sillón rodando su mirada en fastidio. "Solamente es difícil en creer que la hayas respetado tanto en el tiempo que estuvo contigo, y no nada más digo de esos días que estuvieron juntos, sino desde que ella llego a este campus, y después cuando tuvo problemas con su memoria pensando que tú eras su novio. Yalali ya me dijo todo y, yo lo miraba también. Desde un principio que la trataste se miró algo diferente en ti. Es claro en ver ...ella te cambio por completo Elizer."

Elizer respondió pensativo "Helga me dio algo que nadie más me ha dado, y...lo que paso en ese tiempo que estuve con ella... nunca lo olvidare."

"Entonces paso algo." Insistió Leo.

Elizer cerro sus ojos por un segundo, mirando en su mente todos los recuerdos con Helga, desde el momento que la miro por primera vez esperando en fila para recibir su llave de cuarto, hasta como la encontró parada afuera de la estación de autobuses temblando en frio, y el momento cálido, en donde ella lo abrazaba despidiéndose finalmente de él.

Helga bajo su mirada pensando en Elizer. "Phoebe... la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas y no solo en esos tres días que estuve con él, sino desde que lo conocí y...siento en ocasiones que él cambio algo en mí, pero..."

"A que te refieres conque pasaron muchas cosas y que cambio?" Pregunto su mejor amiga con un semblante ansioso por saber mas.

Helga respiro profundamente, dejando ir un aire que la quemaba por dentro. "No sé cómo describirlo Phoebe...y no sé si debería de hablar de ello."

"Es bueno en que te desahogues Helga, para eso son las mejores amigas, para poder decirnos todo." Le dijo Phoebe poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Helga cerro sus ojos con la imagen del joven moreno en su mente, y sintiendo el apoyo de su mejor amiga soltó la palabras. "Elizer tomo algo de mí, y no se como recuperarlo, estoy mas confundida ahora que lo volví a ver, que como estaba antes. Elizer me dio una, protección que jamás había sentido."

"Protección?" pregunto su amiga.

Elizer respondió "Podía ver a Helga lastimada de sus sentimientos, ella nunca me dijo todo lo que sentía...sin embargo, se porque regreso a Alcalá, y...los problemas que ella tuvo con aquel imbécil que la lastimo. Aun así con el dolor que yo podía ver en sus ojos, Helga es, increíblemente fuerte, pero a pesar de su fuerza, en ese momento que estuvo conmigo...ella soltó una frágiles, una, delicadeza que me hizo sentir que estaba exactamente donde siempre debió de estar...a mi lado."

"Te escuchas bien fregado de amor amigo." Respondió Leo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Quizás si lo estoy Leo...quizás lo que siento por Helga me hizo más mal que bien."

Helga cerro sus ojos suspirando en sentimiento, recordando los ojos de aquel joven moreno que no dejaba de amarla. "Yo, no tenía nada de eso planeado Phoebe, no sabía que cuando regresara a Alcalá me encontraría con él, con su mirada miel cálida, ansioso por recibirme." Helga suspiro mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba en lo que sentía "Y...no sé porque me siento así cuando estoy en sus brazos, sintiendo esa solida protección que el me da, en saber que no tengo porque ser diferente ante él, no tengo porque estar insegura sobre quien soy o esconderle algo, no tengo porque tapar mi alma en sus ojos, ni siquiera entregarle mi corazón, Elizer, siempre me amara por la mujer que soy no importando mis sentimientos. Sera que este sentir es malo Phoebe? ¡Como puedo pensar tanto en alguien que no amo?!" pregunto ella con su mirada preocupada.

Su mejor amiga respiraba profundamente con sus manos puestas sobre su pecho. "Como sabes que no lo amas Helga?"

"¡Yo amo a Arnold Phoebe, siempre lo he amado! ¡¿Como puedes pensar que pueda a amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo?! Aparte...lo que siento por Elizer es algo completamente diferente a lo que siempre he sentido por Arnold."

Phoebe se quedó pensativa unos segundos analizando las respuesta de Helga, mirando como su mejor amiga se afligía hacia el recuerdo de Elizer, y volviendo ajustar sus lentes le comento "Helga, no quiero decirlo porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, pero siento que, si yo no te lo digo esto nadie más lo hará."

"Que quieres decirme Phoebe?" pregunto Helga levantando su mirada triste

"Cielos...como decirlo sin devaluar tus sentimientos por Arnold. Mmmm...no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez te acostumbraste demasiado a amar a mantecado por toda tu vida que, aunque tus sentimientos realmente hayan cambiado, tú crees que lo sigues amando cuando ya no es así."

"Phoebe yo sé que siento por mi cabeza de balón! Por eso me siento mal de sentir este querer por Elizer y me siento culpable de...haberlo dejado lastimado."

Leo añadió "Estuvo mal que Helga estuviera contigo solamente calentándote por la nada, quizás ella solamente regreso para burlarse de tus sentimientos, como tú lo hiciste con ella."

Elizer humedeció levemente sus labios recordando los besos cálidos de Helga "Ella me puede calentar cuantas veces quiera y hacer con mis sentimientos cualquier cosa." Elizer bajo su mirada intentando en detener el doloroso sentimiento que despejaba en sus ojos. "Aunque en amarla sea una maldición o mi desgracia, cuando estoy con ella todo cambia... yo no puedo reusar su atención, sus besos o sus abrazos. El tiempo que ella estuvo conmigo no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque me duela en verla marchar... la volvería encontrar."

"Y qué crees que ella sienta por ti?" pregunto Leo.

El joven bajo su rostro suspirando, recordando la esencia de Helga por las noches y su mirada azul de día. "Lo que ella siente por mí la intimida yo sé que sí, creo que, mi recuerdo le pesa en su corazón más de lo que ella quiere aceptar... pero no sé si será suficiente para que ella este conmigo algún día. Solo el tiempo lo dirá."

Leo movió su cabeza hacia los lados sintiendo lastima por su amigo. "Lo que tú necesitas es una mujer aquí que no te lastime, y teniendo un buen sexo con la chica ideal cambia todo..."

"Como te paso a ti." Comento Elizer con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Exacto." Respondió Leo "Quizás hasta dejes de pensar en Helga, de seguro ella se está acostando con su novio ahorita mismo mientras tú estás pensando en ella. Porque tú no te desquitas tus sentimientos con alguien más."

Elizer siguió presionando los botones del control ignorando el comentario de Leo.

"Mira yo conozco a una chava que está dispuesta a quitarse el calzón por ti en cualquier día, solamente llámala y..."

"Ahorita no quiero hablar sobre eso Leo, no quiero regresar a ser como era antes."

"Y que tenia de malo eso? Honestamente te mirabas más tranquilo y con menos peso en tus hombros, aparte, no era como si violabas a las chicas, les hacías un favor de darles lo que querían es su momento." Añadió Leo con orgullo.

Elizer dejo de jugar para voltear a ver a su amigo en desagrado. "¡Nos burlábamos de ellas publicando sus fotos y comentando como estuvieron en el sexo, acuérdate! Puede de que físicamente no las violaba, pero si violaba sus identidades, dejándolas con una reputación de lo peor, desgarrando sus sentimientos. ¡No me importaba en verlas sufrir y humillarlas, no me importaba nada!... Tal vez por eso mi suerte me maldijo en querer y desear tanto a una mujer que nunca podrá ser mía. Por esa misma razón no me puedo quejar de nada, todo lo que me está pasando lo merezco... y en poder estar con ella, aunque sea por un breve momento, lo acepto sin condiciones."

Phoebe abrazo a su mejor amiga diciendo.

"Tus sentimientos por Elizer no son malos Helga, mientras sea un sentimiento puro."

"Es puro desastre eso es lo que es! ¡Siento que maldije a Elizer con mi presencia en su vida y también me desgracié yo! Quizás con el tiempo me olvide de él y será como si nunca lo conocí."

"No creo que te olvides de él tan fácilmente Helga, pero por ahora lo que paso entre ustedes estará fresco en tu mente."

"No puedo negarme que será fácil en que se me olviden sus acaricias, sus besos, como olvidar lo caliente de sus manos..." Comentaba Helga con su mirada ida en el recuerdo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho "...El rose de su piel frotando en mis..." La mirada fija de su amiga asiática capto su atención, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

"Helga, no me digas que tuviste relaciones sexuales con Elizer?"

Helga se enrojeció con sus ojos abiertos en pánico. "Phoebe! Tú me conoces, tú crees que yo me hubiera acostado con él si yo, mmm, no...no...ummm."

"Helga como lo dijiste tú, estuviste con Elizer tres días y no paso absolutamente nada entre usted?"

"¿Espera. Quién dice que estuve tres días con él, Phoebe?"

"Tú lo dijiste Helga."

"Yo no dije eso." Insistió Helga

"Si lo dijiste."

"Mira Phoebe la verdad es, que paso algo, contenta... pero fue diferente y no es a como tú lo vez, incluso...lo nuestro fue, algo muy...diferente." se quedó Helga suspirando unos segundo "Por favor, Phoebe no me preguntes más sobre el tema."

"Entonces pasó algo diferente."

"Si, así fue Phoebe."

"Está bien Helga no te presionare."

"Gracias Phoebe. Aparte los chicos nos están esperando en el estacionamiento y de seguro ya están cansados de esperar."

Las dos amigas se retiraron del restaurante para dirigirse a donde estaban sus novios esperándolas pacientemente.

"Phoebe? Pasó algo entre tú y Gerald hace rato?" pregunto Helga en el camino.

Phoebe se ajustó sus lentes diciendo "Al igual que tu Helga, te puede confirmar que pasaron muchas cosas especiales, pero no puedo decirte exactamente que fue."

"Está bien lo entiendo Phoebe, no es como si ustedes hayan tenido sexo en el auto." Comento Helga en burla.

Phoebe se quedó congelada en el camino con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Helga se volteó hacia atrás mirando a su mejor amiga con el rostro blanco en pánico.

"Criminal! ¡Si tuvieron relaciones en el auto?!" añadió Helga sorprendida.

"Shishh, no lo digas en voz alta." Contesto la jovencita asiática apenada.

Helga se tapó la boca del asombro. "Maldición Phoebe! ¡Qué dirán tus papas cuando se enteren!"

Phoebe sintió miedo por el comentario de Helga, sin embargo, en ese momento se acordó de lo que ella le comento su novio antes de tener relaciones. _Quiero sentirme libre de poder darte lo que yo tanto deseo sin temor a nada_. Inhalando aire levanto su pecho en orgullo.

"No se Helga, lo mismo que dirá tu papa si se entera de lo tuyo y Arnold ."

La respuesta inesperada de Phoebe dejo a Helga sorprendida, su mejor amiga siempre demostró un lado tímido y sumiso. En todos los años de conocerla, Phoebe nunca le había contestado de una manera firme y directa, más que tal vez en una o dos ocasiones cuando estaban en la primaria. Pero eso había sido ya hace muchos años.

"Que feroz te escuchaste Phoebe." Respondió Helga levantando su ceja en orgullo. "Tal vez en haberte acostado con Gerald saco algo valiente en ti. Me gusta eso."

Phoebe cruzo sus brazos en timidez. "Tú crees Helga?"

"Por supuesto que si Phoebe." Helga puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga mientras caminaban." ... y honestamente vas a necesitar esa fuerza para poder enfrentar a tus padres cuando llegue el momento."

La joven en lentes se pasó saliva en tan solo pensar como ese enfrentamiento con sus padres será.

"Tomaron su dulce tiempo chicas." Comento Gerald esperando a lado de Arnold.

"No tanto como el tiempo que tomaron ustedes Gerald, y para ustedes si fue dulce." Respondió Helga con sus manos en su cintura.

"Aaaa, que te refieres Pataki?" preguntó Gerald con nervios.

"Ya es hora de irnos Gerald." Comento Phoebe agarrando a Gerald de la mano.

"Espera Phoebe antes de irnos quiero decirle algo a Helga."

Gerald se acercó a Helga mostrando un gesto de culpabilidad.

"Ahora que me quieres decir Gerald."

"Disculpa por haberme burlado hace rato sobre lo que paso en la universidad entre tú y Arnold. No fue mi intensión de escucharme como un idiota y no fue mi lugar tampoco. Realmente lo siento si te ofendí Pataki."

"No esperaba eso de ti Gerald pero, gracias."

"Ya no regresaras a mi casa Helga?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Tengo mi mochila en tu casa así, que..."

Arnold se acercó a su novia con su semblante firme "Yo te puedo llevar a la casa de Phoebe para que levantes tu mochila si quieres, o podemos levantar tu mochila otro día, todavía tienes tu maleta grande en mi casa con toda tu ropa."

"Me gustaría ir a la casa de Phoebe a levantar mi mochila y no veo porque tienes tu que llevarme cuando me puedo ir con Phoebe." Insistió Helga mirando hacia otro lado.

"Está bien. Quieres ir con Phoebe, vete, pero te levantare de la casa de ella dentro de una hora. Como quiera no entiendo porque quieres levantar la mochila Helga, si ya te dije que tu maleta grande con todo lo que ocupas está en mi recamara."

Helga se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. "Es-que tengo algo en mi mochila que quiero levantar."

"Como qué?" pregunto Arnold cruzando sus brazos.

"Essss algo privado cabeza de balón así que dejémoslo así."

"Te levantara de la casa de Phoebe dentro de una hora." Dijo Arnold mirando su celular.

"Una hora!Mejor me quedare con Phoebe hoy por la noche y mañana me iré contigo."

"No, te levantare hoy." Respondido Arnold serio cruzando sus brazos.

"¡No te entiendo Arnoldo... porque insistes en levantarme hoy!" se aceleró Helga diciendo.

"Quizás por la misma manera que tu insistes en pasar la noche con Phoebe y no conmigo." Respondió Arnold acercándose más a Helga.

Helga se le quedo mirando a Arnold con su mirada firme y su boca retorcida por la reacción demandante de su novio.

"Está bien como quieras hacerlo." Helga se subió al auto de Gerald y cerró la puerta sin despedirse de Arnold.

"Este...ya nos vamos entonces." Comento Gerald sintiendo el ambiente pesado entre sus amigos. "Hasta luego hermano."

Phoebe se acercó al joven rubio "Adiós Arnold, y no te preocupes Helga se pondrá mejor...solamente está un poco preocupada eso es todo."

"Preocupada de que Phoebe?" pregunto Arnold.

"Corrección no quise decir preocupada, sino, estresada. Adiós."

Arnold POV

Mire a Helga en el auto con su rostro molesto, no queriendo mirarme. No entendía porque se había comportado conmigo de esa manera. Yo pensé que solamente estando juntos iba a resolver todo lo que estuviera entre nosotros y...estaba equivocado. Helga es mi novia y deberíamos de decirnos todo y siento como si ella esconde algo de mí. Cuando le pregunte sobre Elizer y lo que paso en esos tres días que ella estuvo en Alcala se congelo por completo. En ese minuto que ella estaba callada pensando podía ver algo en sus ojos, ella recuerda algo de él, pero que? Quizás es mi culpa que ella piense en él, yo no debí de haberle preguntado nada sobre su tiempo en Alcala. Cuando encontré a Helga en lágrimas en la terraza de mi casa yo le dije que perdonaría todo de ella, y que la amaba. En ese caso porque fui tan tonto como para preguntarle algo que ya no importa. Elizer no importa, nunca importo, el únicamente se quería aprovecharse de ella y Helga debe de saber eso. Pero en ocasiones me pregunto...será, que hubo algo más entre ellos, algo más significativo o quizás, ¿tal vez hasta amor? No. Estoy pensando mucho, debo de concentrarme en otras cosas. Helga está conmigo y al final eso es todo lo que importa.

Llegue a mi casa cansado, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, desde mi confuso amanecer sin saber que estaba pasando con Helga, el desagradable enfrentamiento con Lila, Jessica y Karol y, cielos, como olvidar ese rato caliente en el armario de la clase, no puedo creer que todos nos escucharon, pero bueno, mañana será otro día. Espero que hoy por la noche pueda hablar con Helga sobre todo lo que ella tiene en su mente y, tal vez ella voluntariamente sin que yo le diga nada me pueda decir que paso en Alcalá.

Entre a la casa de huéspedes dirigiéndome a la cosita, tenía mucha sed. Saque un vaso del gabinete para servirme agua, llene el vaso hasta el tope y empecé a tomar. En ese momento mi abuelo entro a la cosita con un rostro de pánico.

"Arnold que bueno que yo te encontré primero! Bob el papa de tu novia está en tu recamara y esta que lo lleva el diablo de la patas!"

En un segundo, sentí como el agua se me fue a los pulmones, causando que me diera una tos agitada.

"Co-mo, abu-elo?" intente en preguntarle.

"Bob esta en tu cuarto, vete por la puerta de atrás yo te cubro shortman!"

"No hu-ire abuelo...si Bob quiere hablar conmigo aquí estoy! No tengo porque...esconderme."

Mi garganta ardia por la tos, pero tenía que hablar con Bob.

"No Arnold, escúchame, yo se como se ve un hombre que es capas de matar, y el papa de Helga es ese tipo de hombre. Si tiene al demonio adentro! Por favor, vete por la puerta de atrás y huye!"

"No lo hare vuelo."

Subí a mi recamara y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, encontrando los ojos rojos de Bob Pataki directamente hacia mí.

"Maldito huérfano como te atreves en sacar a mi hija de la universidad!" me grito Bob en furia.

"Señor Pataki ella no estaba bien, tuvo un accidente y había perdido parte de su memoria." Le afirme intentdo en hacerlo entender.

"¡Sacaste a mi hija de la Universidad para traerla a tu miseria de casa y joderla como si fuera tu puta diaria, estas mal!"

"Señor Pataki Helga es mi novia si, pero no la saque de la univerdad para..."

Lo primero que mire fueron estrellas blancas entre mis ojos recibiendo el puño fuerte en mi cara de Bob Pataki.

"Mendiga basura, por eso eres un huérfano. ¡Alguien sin familia como tú no merece en tener a mi hija!"

Movía mi cabeza hacia los lados intentando en poder enfocar mi mirada en el hombre grande de cabello oscuro que no dejaba de gritarme.

Me levante de milagro, no sé ni como pude, sentía mis piernas débiles por el golpe sorpresa que había recibido. De pronto como rayo hacia mí, Bob estiro el brazo para pegarme de nuevo, pero esta vez pude ser precavido y me moví con rapidez alejándome de su peligroso alcance.

"Señor Pataki, usted no tiene el derecho de insultarme a mí, mi hogar y mucho menos mi familia! Soy un huérfano sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no le pueda dar una buena vida a Helga, ¡Ella es mi novia y la amo!"

"TE VOY A MATAR!" Gritaba Bob intentando en agarrarme a golpes. Pero no me dejaba acercar por él.

"Señor Pataki, Helga está registrada en Metro Universidad, ella no a abandonado sus estudios. Helga le debió de haber dicho lo que sucedió en Alcalá y que somos novios!"

Bob dio un golpe fuerte en la pared gritando "¡LA EMBARAZARON, ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!"

Las palabras de Bob me dejaron frio del cuerpo, el ardor que sentía en mi cara se había desvanecido. No existía nada más en mi mente más que las palabras que había escuchado de Bob. Pero no era cierto, Helga no estaba embaraza. Por un momento pensé que había escuchado mal.

"Helga no está embarazada señor Pataki!"

"Si lo está! ¡Me llamo una consular de la universidad que tiene contacto con la clínica a donde fue mi hija. Ella me dijo que alguien embarazo a Helga cuando estaba en Alcalá!"

"Señor Pataki yo estado aquí todos estos meses estudiando en Metro, nadie la embarazo, Helga no está..."

"Si tu no lo hiciste entonces quién?!" me pregunto Bob con su gesto en furia.

¡No podía creerlo, no debía de creerlo, Helga no estaba embarazada y si lo estuviera ella tuviera cuatro meses o más y eso no es posible, apenas tuvimos relaciones hace una semana en el hotel de Alcalá cuando la encontré después del club, y otra vez anoche y hoy, a menos de que...no! Mi mente daba vueltas con todo tipo de posibilidades. Pensando una idea y otra en tan solo segundos. Podía sentir la mirada de Bob encima de mi dándose cuenta que talvez yo no era el hombre que embarazo a Helga, pero si yo no fui entonces. No podía pensarlo, no quería imaginarlo, será que, Helga tuvo relaciones con...Eliezer?!

Un rato más tarde en la habitación de Phoebe.

"Porque no querías que Arnold te trajera Helga?"

"Tengo algo en mi mochila que quiero guardar contigo Phoebe."

"Que es?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Esto." Señaló Helga sacando algo de su mochila.

"Oh por Dios." Dijo Phoebe con su mirada puesta en el artículo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Hola a todos! Mi temporada de trabajo inicio pesada este año y no pude concentrarme en mis actualizaciones como yo quería. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios para seguir dándome ánimos de escribir. Admito que no es fácil en escribir cuando uno tiene muchas cosas en su mente y...hablando sobre cosas en la mente, pobre Arnold.**

 **Algo pasó entre Elizer y Helga pero que? Vamos Helga has memoria. Y cuidado con Bob que está que le sale fuego por la boca.**

 **Y que opinan de este capituló. Qué tal lo que dijo Elizer. ️**

 **Hasta la próxima. Los sorprende con el siguiente cap**


	43. Capitulo42

Elizer POV

Ya era noche, casi la una de la madrugada, y yo aquí con los ojos abiertos sin poder dormir. Estaba acostado en esa misma cama en donde Helga pasó tantas noches, en esta ya fría cama en donde ella solía dormir sin mí, pero de pronto, el calor de su recuerdo en mis brazos llegó a mí, sonreí hacia la imagen que iluminó mi mente, recordando aquellas pocas inolvidables noches qué las pasamos juntos en esta misma cama. Respire profusamente, inhalando uno de los dulces dolorosos regalos que ella me dejó atrás.

La sábana todavía tenía el suave aroma a ella, ese dulce perfume de vainilla y rosas que no se podía comparar con nadie. Me sentía como un idiota acostado en esta cama recordándola, respirando el dulce perfume que ella había dejado prendado en las colchas, en la almohada, y yo, todavía aquí acostado entre mis miserables tormentos de amor. Nunca me imaginé que yo algún día terminaría así. Prisionero en un amor que nunca me correspondería, enamorado de una mujer que nunca me amaría como yo a ella. Pero qué más da, quizás fue mejor así que ella no estuviera conmigo, quizás ella nunca hubiera sido feliz a mi lado. Tal vez simplemente nuestro encuentro siempre fue destinado a ser breve, o Helga simplemente fue mi castigo por yo haber hecho tanto daño hacia el amor y dignidad de aquellas mujeres. Para que pensar más, nada de eso importaba, yo me daba por vencido hacia su recuerdo, hacia el momento que me hiso perderme en ella. Luche este sentimiento por mucho tiempo y me doy por derrotado. Helga domino mi corazón y el orgullo que yo sentía en mi interior de jamás amar a alguien. Helga Pataki, es la única que sometió mi corazón hasta el fondo, y yo...con gusto me rindo en ella.

De pronto, mi celular vibro sobre mi escritorio en donde lo estaba cargando. Me extraño que sonara a esa hora, pero, aun así, no tenía la curiosidad en saber quién me llamaría.

La llamada seguía entrando una y otra vez. Me levante de la cama cansado por tener que contestar una llama que no valía la pena. Criminal, diría mi güerita. ¿Quién me estará marcando a esta hora?

Camine hacia mi escritorio y mire la pantalla luminosa con el nombre...güerita. No podía creerlo. Helga me estaba llamando.

Mis ojos se abrieron en pánico con mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho. En un segundo mi garganta se secó con mi respiración congelada en mis pulmones. Abrí mi boca para sacar el aliento y así acordarme en respirar. Con mi mano casi tiesa de los nervios y la emoción de recibir su llama, agarré mi celular y apreté el botón verde para contestar.

"güerita, que sorpresa."

Le contesté, mi voz parecía escucharse bien, pero por dentro sentía mi corazón temblando en mi pecho.

"Elizer, que bueno que me contestas!"

Que linda se escuchaba ella, a pesar de que se escucha ansiosa, era tan bueno en escucharla hablar.

"Necesito hablar contigo Elizer sobre algo muy importante!"

"Por supuesto Helga, que sucede"

Unas horas antes, en ese mismo día después que los chicos comieran en la cafetería. Helga conversaba con su mejor amiga en la habitación de Phoebe.

"Porque no querías que Arnold te trajera Helga?"

"Tengo algo en mi mochila que quiero guardar contigo Phoebe."

"Que es?" Pregunto Phoebe.

"Esto." Señaló Helga sacando algo de su mochila.

"Oh, por Dios. ¿Puedo verlas?" pregunto Phoebe con su mirada fija en lo que Helga le estaba mostrando.

"Por supuesto Phoebe, tómalo."

Phoebe agarro las fotos que Helga le puso en sus manos para verlas mejor.

"Que bien salieron juntos Helga, y te vez contenta a lado de él."

"Tú crees Phoebe? Nos tomamos las fotos esta última vez que estuve en Alcalá con Elizer."

Phoebe miraba foto tras foto detalladamente, las primeras fotos fueron tomadas en el parque mientras los dos estaban acostados riéndose, otras fotos fueron tomadas en una feria, y las ultimas fotos fueron tomadas en la playa.

"Que no estaba frio Helga cuando estabas en la playa?"

"El agua estaba helada Phoebe pero no nos metimos, únicamente estábamos caminando por la playa platicando. Esa foto fue tomada en el último día que estuve en Alcalá."

"Ahora que lo veo bien, Elizer es muy parecido Helga, y me imagino que te trato bien."

"Elizer es muy...juguetón conmigo y yo lo fastidio también, pero esta vez que estuve con él fui un poco diferente. Me sentía demasiado lastimada para poder verme contenta a su lado, aunque salga sonriendo en algunas fotos." Comentó Helga con sus ojos tristes puestos en la foto.

"Le dijiste porque regresaste a Alcalá?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Si, le confesé que miré un video de... Arnold en donde el... tu sabes."

"Y que te contesto Elizer al respecto?"

"No me acuerdo bien, estaba demasiado tomada cuando se lo confesé y...luego me estaba ahogando en el mar."

"Por todos los cielos. ¿Como paso eso Helga?"

Helga suspiro recordando aquel triste día. "Tampoco me acuerdo muy bien, lo único que sé es que quería que el mar me quitara todo mi dolor y, empezar de nuevo...después de ahí, lo que me acuerdo fue en escuchar la voz de Elizer diciendo mi nombre...creo que me dio respiración de boca a boca porque sentí los labios tibios de él en los míos, ahí fue cuando abrí mis ojos y lo mire afligido y... feliz en verme."

"Pobre Elizer, me imagino como se angustio en sacarte ahogada." Dijo Phoebe con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Justo cuando Helga iba a contestar, imágenes de Elizer llegaron a la mente de Helga, haciéndola recordar de platicas intimas que tuvieron entre ellos dos. Unas platicas que ella se acordaba y otras, que se habían guardado en su mente para brotar en ese momento.

~"Y no te molesta eso, ¿que yo no pueda amarte como tú quieres?" Le dijo Helga sintiendo los brazos de Elizer presionando su cuerpo en él.

"Dime tu Helga, eso te molesta a ti, ¿que no me puedas amar? "

"Si, eso me molesta."

"Me quieres amar Helga...entonces, hazlo."

Elizer estaba acostado en la cama sin camiseta, con su pantalón para dormir puesto. Helga estaba intoxicada arriba de él, besando su pecho.

"Estas seguras que quieres hacer esto Helga?"

"No me vuelvas a preguntar y solamente disfruta este momento. ¿No era esto lo que tu querías?"

"Mi güerita, eres hermosa y estoy a tu disposición para lo que tú quieras, aunque me vuelvas loco en momentos con tu manera de ser...pero, no me gustaría que este momento de hacer el amor pase de esta manera...quiero que sea diferente contigo."

Helga se sentó arriba de las caderas de Elizer y se quito su blusa por completo.

"Porque, que tengo yo de especial para ser diferente a las demás mujeres con las que has estado. No creas que no conozco ese lado de ti"

"Porque...tu eres mi novia y quiero que estés consciente de lo que vas a ser y... ahora estas bajo la influencia de las pastillas que te dieron. No quiero que el día de mañana no te acuerdes de lo nuestro Helga."

Helga se quitó su sostén, revelando sus pechos seductores para él, y mirándolo seductoramente se acostó sobre el pecho de Elizer.

"Nunca, se me olvidara lo nuestro Elizer, aparte eres mi novio y yo tu novia."

Helga acerco su boca al rostro de Elizer, respirando aliento dulce para el. Elizer paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Helga, sintiendo la única prenda que ella tenia puesto. Sus calzoncillos blancos, y letamente fue resbalando sus manos por las caderas de ella, hasta llegar al rostro de Helga. Elizer podía sentir su corazón latiendo mas y mas fuerte con su piel hirviendo de sensualismo por ella.

"Güerita...si esta noche eres mía... te acordaras el día de mañana y por siempre de cómo te hice el amor? -

"Nunca lo olvidare Elizer."~

Elizer apretó a Helga en su cuerpo, abrazándola mientras la besaba profundamente, resbalando su lengua por los labios rosados de ella y con su respiración en guerra por poder respirar, la volteo para el estar arriba de ella, quitándole con delicadeza sus prendas blancas, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de ella. El joven moreno de pelo ondulado se acomodó entre las piernas de Helga para mirarla una vez más, antes, de hacerle el amor.

Con esa última imagen en su mente, los ojos azules de Helga se abrieron en terror.

"Criminal...que paso entre nosotros esa noche?!"

"A que te refieres Helga?" pregunto su amiga alarmada.

"Me acabo de acordar de algo más qué pasó entre Elizer y yo." Dijo Helga con su voz en pánico y sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

"Helga...me estás espantando."

"No, es nada Phoebe, nada que te pueda decir ahorita...ten, necesito que te quedes con estas fotos. A como parece necesito acomodar bien mi vida y... mis recuerdos."

"Estás segura de que todo está bien Helga?"

"Si Phoebe."

"¿Entonces, quieres que me quede con estas fotos?"

"No las puedo guardar yo Phoebe, las estaría viendo constantemente y no quiero, mejor guardarlas tu."

Phoebe miraba a su mejor amiga pálida con su mirada perdida en un recuerdo.

"Helga es obvio que algo está mal, mira como estas."

"Phoebe...creo que Elizer y yo tuvimos..."

El celular de Helga empezó a timbrar alarmando a las jovencitas. Helga saco su celular de su bolso mirando quien le estaba marcando.

"No puede ser es Bob! Y parece que me marco varias veces, que extraño que no escuchara el celular antes." Dijo Helga mirando la pantalla de su celular.

"La conexión de llamadas en esta área no es buena Helga. Quizás por esa razón no habían entrado las llamadas de tu papá."

"Puede de que si Phoebe." Respondió Helga con el celular aún en su mano sin querer contestar.

"Contéstale a tu papá Helga. Tal vez sea una emergencia."

"Y si lo es Phoebe no quiero saber nada al respecto."

El celular seguía sonando en las manos de Helga, con múltiples llamadas perdidas.

"Diablos ahora Arnold me está marcando!"

Helga apretó el botón para contestar la llamada.

"Bueno." Contesto Helga.

"Helga tenemos que hablar antes que tu papa pase por ti!" dijo Arnold con su voz alterada.

"Que?! Pero como..."

"¡Tu papa me estaba esperando en mi cuarto cuando llegue a mi casa, miro tus maletas y se enteró que ya no estas estudiando en Alcalá!"

"¡¿Pero no entiendo, quien le dijo?! ¡¿Y por qué?!" pregunto Helga con su voz temblorosa.

"Una consular de Alcalá hablo a tu casa para ver cómo iba todo con tu traslado o algo así... ahí fue cuando tu papa se enteró de todo."

"No me digas que le dijiste a mi papa que somos novios Arnoldo!"

"Tuve que decirle Helga, yo no pensé que él no sabía. La vez pasada fui a tu casa para preguntar por ti y tu papá nunca me dio indicaciones que no sabía de lo nuestro."

"Como pudiste decirle Arnoldo!"

"Y porque no?! ¿Porque quieres esconder nuestra relación de él?!"

"No es eso cabeza de balón, es por otra cosa."

"Que otra cosa Helga?! ¡Te avergüenzas de tenerme como novio ante los ojos de tus padres porque soy huérfano!"

"Que te pasa! ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí! ¡Yo nunca te he reclamo nada por ser huérfano y nunca me atrevería en hacerlo!"

"Lo siento Helga. Tienes razón... tú nunca pensarías algo así de mí. Solamente que, no entiendo porque escondías lo nuestro de tu papá."

Helga soltó un fuerte respiro. "Criminal cabeza de balón, no quería que tú te enteraras de esta manera...pero..."

"Helga hay algo más grabe que tengo que saber." interrumpió Arnold diciendo.

"Mas grabe?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!" Dijo Helga confundida.

El timbre de la casa de Phoebe empezó a sonar con un toque agresivo en la puerta de enfrente.

El corazón de Helga se agito sabiendo que lo peor había llegado a la casa de Phoebe.

"Oh no! ¡Criminal mi papa está aquí!" dijo Helga con el celular pegado en su oído.

"Helga escúchame..." Dijo Arnold sabiendo que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

"Maldición el demonio llegó a la puerta." exclamo Helga con la voz en pánico.

Arnold seguía en el celular intentando en hablar. "Helga escúchame bien, yo..."

En ese segundo la llamada de Arnold se cortó.

"Bueno...Bueno...Arnold?" Helga le volvió a marcar, pero el celular de Arnold se escuchaba apagado.

Los pasos por el pasillo anuncio la llegada de la mama de Phoebe al cuarto.

"Helga tu papa está en la entrada y quiere que te vayas con él de inmediato" Dijo la señora nerviosa antes de salir del cuarto dejando la puerta de la recamara abierta.

Helga sintió una ola fría congelando su cuerpo.

"Aquí es cuando muero Phoebe."

"Helga solamente dile a tu papa la verdad y todo estará bien ya lo veras?" pregunto Phoebe.

"Las cosas no estarán bien Phoebe, tu no conoces a Bob como yo lo conozco. Después te marcare, si acaso sigo con vida. Por ahora cuida las fotos que te deje y deséame suerte, aunque creo que esto ya se fue al infierno para mí."

Notas de Autor:

Quería que este cap fuera de 4000 a 5000 palabras pero les adelantaré las primeras 2200 para no hacerlos esperar más. Estoy enfocando más tiempo en mi escritura ya que estoy más tiempo en casa trabajando y escribiendo. A como lo veo, el próximo cap saldrá mañana o el jueves, mantenga sus dedos cruzados.


	44. Capitulo43

"Todos estamos bien Olga, tu hermana sigue estudiando en Alcalá y yo estoy trabajando por primera ves en mi vida desde mi casa...claro que no...llevo un mes sin tocar nada de alcohol...no se porque tienes ese presentimiento todo está bien por acá...y del alcohol es cierto, pregúntale a tu papá."

Miriam seguía platicando con Olga muy tranquilamente por el teléfono, con su mirada puesta en la ventana de la cocina. Cuando de pronto, el auto de Bob llegó con velocidad subiéndose violentamente a la banqueta de la casa.

"¡¡Oh no puede ser, Bob!! ¡Después te marco Olga adiós!"

Después de colgar el teléfono, Miriam correo hacia la puerta de la casa tropezándose con el tapete y cayendo de rodillas enfrente de la puerta. Al segundo, Bob abrió la puerta con fuerza sosteniendo a Helga del pelo.

"AQUÍ TIENES A TU HIJA! ¡UNA DECEPCIÓN TOTAL IGUAL QUE OLGA!"

Exclamó Bob con su voz fuerte aventando a Helga contra el suelo enfrente de su madre.

"Helga!" Exclamó Miriam hincándose a lado de su hija intentando en ver su rostro.

"Que le hiciste Bob!?"

"NO LE HICE NADA! ¡MEJOR PREGÚNTALE TÚ A ELLA QUE HIZO EN ALCALÁ QUE LA EMBARAZARON!!"

"Embarazada?" Se preguntó Miriam con su mirada en asombro.

Desde el suelo Helga levantó su mirada firme para ver a Bob.

"Ya te dije...no estoy embarazada!"

"TE HICIERON UN EXAMEN DE ORINA HACE UNOS DÍAS Y ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!" le volvió a decir Bob.

Helga se levantó del suelo con su pelo enredado por la manera que Bob la había agarrado.

"Yo no estoy embarazada! ¿No sé de dónde sacaste esa conclusión Bob?!" Preguntó Helga con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"LA CONSULAR DE ALCALÁ ME ENVIÓ EL REPORTE DEL DOCTOR. TE HICIERON UN EXAMEN DE ORINA EN LA MAÑANA QUE PEDISTE TU TRANSLADO EN ALCALÁ!!"

"Debe de haber un error yo nunca acepte en tomar un examen de embarazo, solamente iba a ser un examen para detectar drogas en mi sistema, por el que salió negativo!"

"NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO! TE SALISTE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD PARA IRTE A VIVIR CON TU NOVIO, ESE TAL ABELARDO EL HUÉRFANO."

"Abelardo? ¡Se llama Arnold! ¡Y no estoy viviendo con el!"

Los ojos de Bob se alteraron del cólera.

"NO...SOLAMENTE ESTÁS DEJANDO QUE ESE HUÉRFANO TE UTILICE DE PUTA!" Bob levantado su mano en coraje para pegarle a Helga.

"SUFICIENTE BOB!" Gritó Miriam con autoridad poniéndose entre Helga y su padre. "Deje que alejarás a una de nuestras hijas de mi lado por tu mal carácter, no dejare que ese error pase otra vez!" Miriam puso su mano sobre el hombro de Helga, dándole a su hija un pequeño toque de esperanza. "Vamos a tu cuarto Helga, tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes, Arnold buscaba con desesperación las llaves de su auto para ir a la casa de Helga. Su abuelo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Si piensas que te iras muy tranquilo a la casa de tu novia para enfrentar al maniático de su papá estas mal de la cabeza shortman." Dijo el abuelo cruzando sus brazos.

"No estoy tranquilo abuelo, y tengo que saber que le está sucediendo a Helga." Decía Arnold mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos de los pantalones las llaves del auto.

"Lo siento mucho shortman, pero no dejare que vallas a la casa de aquel demonio."

Arnold paro de buscar las llaves para dirigirse hacia su abuelo, que estaba parado en la entrada de la recamara.

"Tu tienes las llaves abuelo?"

"Puede de que si, o puede que no." Contesto el señor con un gesto serio.

"Abuelo si no me das las llaves me iré corriendo a la casa de ella."

"Arnold por favor ponte a pensar, Helga estaba aquí contigo sin permiso de su papa verdad?"

Arnold se pasó su mano por el pelo en preocupación. "Tienes razón abuelo. Bob no sabía nada de que Helga estaba conmigo... o de que era mi novia."

"Ya lo vez Arnold. Mirándolo por el lado del papá de ella que es un hombre maniático, el señor tenía razón de estar enojado con su hija. Por su puesto... eso no quiere decir que él puede estar aquí en mi casa intentando en matar a mi nieto, pero a lo que voy es...que tienes que darles un tiempo para que ellos como padres hablen con Helga, tú no puedes llegar a la casa de ellos y pedir..., ¿qué exactamente quieres pedir?" dijo el señor rascándose la cabeza.

Arnold se sentó en su cama con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza colgando hacia abajo, pensando en todo lo que dijo Bob.

"Abuelo...parece que Helga esta, embarazada, y...temo por ella."

El abuelo puso sus manos sobre su cabeza en pánico. "Estas seguro de eso shortman?! ¡Embarazada!" Arnold miro a su abuelo con un gesto de tristeza. "Como paso eso Arnold?! No espera...no necesito saber cómo paso, ¡pero...que no utilizaste protección!"

"Abuelo, Helga se estaba cuidando con pastillas, o eso fue lo que pensé...pero tengo muchas dudas y...no se como decirlo o como pensarlo pero...no se si Helga realmente este embarazada o...si el bebe que ella carga en su vientre es, mío."

"QUE!!!" El señor caminaba en círculos intentando en pensar que decir. "Esto es demasiado drama para mi shortman! Mejor tu abuela que te diga que hacer...pookie!."

La abuelita de Arnold entre al cuarto. "Kimba...Helga te quiere mucho, no creo que ella se haya embarazado de alguien más, pero si lo fuera así, tu tienes que hacer una decisión sobre tu futuro y el de ella. Si Helga realmente esta embarazada y el bebe es tuyo tienes que tomar responsabilidad como un hombre."

"Y si no es mío abuela?"

"Si no es tuyo...como quiera tienes que hacer una decisión como hombre. Te quedas a lado de ella apoyándola en caso de que se quede sola o...dejarla ir para que ella este con el hombre que ella realmente ame."

"Pero yo la amo demasiado abuela, ahora que lo pienso, no se si yo fuera capaz de...dejarla ir. Aunque se que es lo correcto, no sé si realmente pueda imaginarme mi vida sin ella."

"Shortman, todos tenemos que vivir y buscar el mejor lado de la vida, ya sea estando con la persona que amamos o...viviendo con nosotros mismo como lo que más amamos."

"Abuela tengo demasiado en mente, tengo que hablar con ella. Si Helga esta embarazada tengo miedo por lo que Bob le pueda hacer."

"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero ahorita no es el momento de llegar a la casa de Helga Kimba. Espera a que sea más tarde y intenta en llamarle."

Arnold se acostó en su cama con su mente dando vueltas con todo lo que había sucedido.

"Esta bien abuela, esperare, pero no se por cuánto tiempo lo pueda hacer."

Arnold POV

Mis abuelos tenían razón, era mejor en esperar y dejar que Helga pudiera resolver el problema con sus padres. Pero mi corazón me seguía diciendo algo completamente diferente. Helga no tenia porque resolver nada sola, ella estaba en ese problema por mi culpa también y no permitiré que ella enfrentara el coraje de su padre estando sola. Tenia que verla, tenia que saber que ella estaba bien. Las palabras del señor Pataki diciéndome que Helga estaba embaraza me seguían recordando mas aun que ella me necesitaba. Si Helga estaba embaraza de mí, era mi obligación como su hombre en apoyarla y no dejarla sola. ¿Pero...si el bebe que ella tiene en su vientre no es mío entonces que pasara? Elizer...ese maldito toco a mi novio cuando ella estaba mal de su cabeza, que poco hombre es. ¡Como se atrevió en abusar de ella de esa manera! ¡Sentía mi cabeza caliente del coraje pensando en cómo él se aprovechó de ella, de mi Helga, ese maldito que no merecía tener a ninguna mujer jamás en su vida! Quería buscarlo y partirle la cara por todo el mal que nos hizo. Nunca debí de haber apoyado a Helga a que se fue a Alcalá, nunca debí de haberla dejado sola. Ella tenia que haber estado conmigo y ahora...si ella esta embaraza de el y ella lo ama, ya la perdí para siempre. ¡NO! ¡No podía aceptarlo jamás! Helga...mi Helga...seguía recordando su sonrisa, sus apodos hacia mí, su voz diciéndome lo tanto que me ama y lo tanto que me odia. La única para mi es Helga Pataki y no dejare que nadie y nada...se ponga entre nosotros.

Unos minutos mas tarde el abuelo de Arnold entró al cuarto de su nieto con un plato de galletas y leche para el. Al ver la habitación sus ojos se abrieron en pánico.

"Ohhh...no puede ser...pookie!"

La abuelita entro al cuarto alarmada por escuchar a su esposo decir su nombre con tanto apuro.

"Que sucede?" pregunto la abuela.

"Mira." Dijo el señor apuntando a la ventana de cielo que se había quedado abierta.

"Oh Kimba...de seguro se fue a ver a Helga." Dijo la señora con sus manos sobre su pecho de la preocupación que sentía.

"Mmm...Te dije que debimos haberlo sedado y amarado."

"Phil! Como puedes decir eso!? Ay que tener fe en nuestro Kimba, el sabrá como arreglar todo."

De regreso en el cuarto de Helga, Miriam y su hija conversaban.

"...y por eso yo se que no puedo estar embarazada, nunca me hicieron un examen de embarazo. La mañana temprano que salí de Alcalá fui a la oficina de la universidad Alcalá que estaba abierta por milagro y me dijeron que tenía que completar un físico esa mañana para el traslado. Fui a una clínica ahí cercas y me hicieron el examen. Pero no era de embarazo."

"Querida cuando tuviste tu último periodo?" pregunto Miriam preocupada.

"Creo que fue hace dos meses, es que como tuve problemas con mi memoria como te explique no estoy segura cuando fue, pero me estado tomando mis pastillas todos los días."

"¿Todos los días, estas seguras de eso?"

"En...realidad no, pero si acaso se me olvidaron fue tal vez una o dos."

"Hay querida, lo único que puede decir es que mañana te compres un examen de embarazo, y finalmente te quites de esa duda. Si hubo un error en los papeles que le enviaron a tu papá entonces con el examen se aclarara todo."

"Miriam...que pasaría si el examen sale positivo, entonces qué?"

"Quien sería el padre?" Preguntó Miriam.

"Aaaa...mmmm...Aaaaarnold." Respondió Helga con nervios.

"Porque lo pensaste tanto?"

"No lo pensé tanto, solamente que todo esto es...tenso."

"Querida, todos hacemos errores y yo, que puedo decir. Estuvo mal que cambiarás de universidades sin decirnos algo, también estuvo mal que no me dijeras del accidente que tuviste en Alcalá y más que todo...estuvo mal que tuvieras un novio a escondidas sabiendo que tu papá prohíbe novios antes que te gradúes de la universidad."

"Ya se Miriam no tienes que recordarme todo lo que hago está mal. Estuvo mal que me enamorara de Arnold, estuvo mal que me quisiera entregar a él sin ponerme a pensar en lo que pasaría después de ahí, y estuvo mal toda la mierda que hice después de ahí...de una vez dímelo Miriam...estuve mal desde mi nacimiento! Toda mi pinche vida a sido un error."

"Estas joven Helga, no te culpes de esa manera...y nadie es perfecto empezando por mi...ya es noche tengo mucho sueño y quiero descansar. Y, sobre lo que dijiste te equivocaste sobre algo."

Miriam se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta.

"Oh si algo más, haber Miriam dímelo en mi cara...que más dije que estuvo mal."

"Tu nacimiento no fue un error y no todo lo que haces está mal. Buenas noches querida."

"Miriam...gracias por haber enfrentado a Bob por mi."

"No tienes que agradecer nada...solamente hice algo que debi de haber hecho desde el día que tú naciste. Descansa y mañana será otro día."

Miriam se salió del cuarto topándose con Bob de enfrente.

"Que vas a hacer!?" Pregunto Miriam con temor de lo que él diría.

"Ya hablaste con tu hija, ahora es mi turno quítate de mi camino." Dijo Bob metiéndose con rapidez en el cuarto de Helga y cerrando la puerta para que no entrará Miriam.

Helga POV

Las palabras de Miriam me dieron un leve consuelo a mi tormenta de problemas. Quede asombrada con la manera que ella enfrento a Bob en la entrada de la casa. Si no hubiera sido por Miriam, no quiero ni pensar que tan lejos Bob hubiera llegado con su coraje hacia mi. Parecía que en ese momento de oscuridad en mi vida, tenía el apoyo de mi madre, ese apoyo que yo nunca había sentido antes, y...aunque no esté acostumbrada en decirlo, se sentía bien en tenerla a mi lado.

Sin embargo ese momento de alivio no duro por mucho tiempo. Bob se metió en mi cuarto con su mirada roja en furia, queriendo destrozar mi vida a pedazos, por lo menos así me sentí cuando lo mire. Yo siempre he sido muy fuerte en enfrentar los obstáculos que la vida me pone, pero Bob el era todo una montaña de piedras filosas en mi camino.

"Resale a Dios que no estes embarazada Helga Geraldine. Por que si lo estás, te llevare a una clínica para que expulses esa, sangre retenida, ya sea eso o te lanzaré a la calle y no te llevarás ni un solo trapo de ropa que yo te haya comprado. Porque todo lo que tienes es por mi, y el día que yo quiera te lo quitaré así de fácil."

Sangre retenida! Que maldito puto inconsiderado era este hombre enfrente de mi, si acaso merecía el título de decirle hombre. Criminal! Como es el destino, Bob nunca se había acordado en decir mi nombre, pero para una amenaza cómo está hasta de mi segundo nombre se acuerda en mencionar bien. Diablos! No hay más como una fría realidad viniendo de tu propia sangre para hacerte más duro aun en la vida.

"ME ESCUCHASTE HELGA!!" Me grito Bob con sus puños apretándose del cólera.

Quería gritarle, quería decirle que no me importaba sus pensamientos oscuros sobre referirse a un embarazo como sangre retenida. Deseaba tanto en decirle una y otra vez, que no me importaba en estar en la calle sin poseer nada de él. Si tendría que volver a iniciar mi vida sin Bob para así demostrarle al mundo que nunca lo necesite con gusto lo haría. Pero en ese momento de furia en mi, de querer levantar mi voz hacia el hombre que toda mi vida me había despreciado, decidí...en no hacer nada. Por temor de que otra vida inocente estuviera en riesgo de no nacer por mis tontas impulsivas decisiones.

Mejor pensé bien mi posición y posible estado y duramente, me tragué mi saliva, mi honor y mi coraje. Levante mi mirada hacia Bob y le contesté.

"Te escuché Bob."

Bob camino dos pasos más hacia mi queriendo intimidarme más aún y con su mirada gris fija en la mía, me dijo.

"Ya no vivirás conmigo por el momento. Te quiero en la mansión de Lorenzo. El te llevará a la universidad y te levantará en punto todos los días. Únicamente estudiaras y vivirás con el hasta el día que termines tu universidad. Después de ahí, ya estando tu graduada te casarás con Lorenzo."

"QUE!?!? ESTAS DEMENTE!!" Le grite sin pensarlo.

El impacto del golpe fuerte de la mano pesada de Bob pegando mi rostro me tumbo hacia atrás. Por unos segundos había mirado negro en mi vida.

"CALLATE! NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR DE ESA MANERA! A MI ME RESPETAS! ME ESCUCHAS!"

Como no escuchar sus gritos, su voz fuerte de hombre cobarde. Sentía como si mi cara se había reventado del impacto. Mis ojos ardían del dolor y por ese momento en mi vida, sentí miedo hacia el.

"Ahora, levántate y vámonos, que esa misma ropa que tenías en tus maletas es la que te llevarás para la mansión de Lorenzo."

No se como me levante, quisas fue temblando. Solamente tenía una sola imagen en mi mente. Quería estar sola y lo más lejos posible de Bob.

Mi madre estaba llorando afuera de mi cuarto. Sentía mi mente bloqueada de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Intentaba en no sentir nada, en no ver cómo mi madre lloraba o en ver mi rostro a través del espejo de la sala cuando pase por ahí. Solamente quería estar lejos de Bob, y si tendría que estar en la casa de Lorenzo como refugio de él lo haría. Yo sabía en mi interior que yo nunca me casaría con Lorenzo pero por ahora, estando con él era mi única salida.

Salí de la casa sintiendo el aire fuerte rosar mi rostro. Hasta el simple aire me dolía en mi piel. Yo seguía caminado con mi pelo caído a los lados, como cortina para tapar mi dolorosa realidad.

Bob se subió al auto y lo prendió diciendo.

"Rápido súbete! Que es lo que esperas!"

Levante mi rostro mirando la calle y pensé...Si me voy corriendo a donde iría?

Mejor abrí la puerta del auto y me preparé para...

"HELGA!" Escuché la voz de Arnold a lo lejos decir mi nombre.

Me lo imagine, o será que realmente es él?

"HELGA!" Lo volví a escuchar.

El viendo soplo con fuerza peinando mi rubio pelo hacia atrás, revelando mi cara dolorida.

Mis ojos captaron la imagen de Arnold corriendo hacia mi.

Cabeza de balón! Por Dios...no ahora. Aléjate de mi!...grite en mi interior.

Bob se salió del auto diciendo.

"Si ese huérfano me reta en mi propia casa. Lo mato."

Yo lo creí. Bob tenía una licencia para armas y el siempre estaba armado.

"Ser inteligente Helga y mejor vámonos. Amenos de que quieras ver como lastimo al huérfano."

"HELGA ESPERA!" Me volvió a gritar Arnold con un semblante de angustia en su rostro.

Prefiero mil veces que Arnold sufra temporalmente por no tenerme, a de que yo vea como Bob lo golpea hasta matarlo enfrenté de mi.

Con rapidez me subí al auto diciendo...

"Vámonos."

Bob sonrió cruelmente mirando mi semblante serio sin vida hacia él, y escuchando todavía el llamado desesperante de Arnold, Bob piso el acelerador y nos alejamos de ahí.

Podía sentir a Arnold corriendo atrás del auto, escuchando cómo gritaba mi nombre. Quise voltearme para verlo, pero no quería que el hombre de mi vida, mi cabeza de balón, mi Romeo, me viera llorando por él.

Bob acomodó el retrovisor, para intentar en verme diciendo.

"Estaré monitoreando las llamadas que hagas de tu celular, y si me entero que estás viendo al huérfano, no importa en donde sea. Yo me encargaré de que ese muchacho ya no se vuelva a interponer en mis planes, ni en tu futuro."

"No te preocupes por eso." Le contesté sin mostrar dolor en mi voz. "Después de esto, ni Arnold, ni nadie, querrá tener algo conmigo." *

A lo lejos de ahí, a unas millas más al sur, adentro de una mansión. Un joven pasaba un buen rato enfrente de la televisión, aprovechando muy bien su tiempo en su cuarto. Cuando su celular sonó con una llamada de su padre.

"Si papá...pero si el señor Roberto viene para acá porque tengo que recibirlo yo...y que tiene que ver eso con migo...eso es lo que tú dices, que después hablaras conmigo y ese después nunca pasa...por cuanto tiempo estará aquí?...si, pero todavía no entiendo porque yo tengo que hacerlo...está bien ya estoy acostumbrado a eso...si, si, ya se, después hablamos."

El joven salió de su cuarto y se encamino pacientemente hacia la entrada de la mansión en donde estaba Bob y Helga esperando.

"Señor Roberto Pataki. Que sorpresa en verlo."

"Hola Lorenzo cómo estás?"

Los dos saludaron cordialmente de mano.

"Estado bien. Ahorita estaba ocupado en algo pero...preferí en parar lo que estaba haciendo para darles a ustedes una atención personal."

Helga no decía nada, con su pelo rubio suelto a los lados mostrando parte de su cara.

Lorenzo se acercó a Helga amablemente. "Buenas noches Helga. Nunca me imagine en verte hoy."

"Contesta." Dijo Bob dándole un leve codazo a su hija.

"Yo tampoco me imagine." Respondió Helga con su voz baja.

"Se que tu papá esta trabajando fueras y...él ya sabe del acuerdo que tenemos. No se si ya te dijo algo."

"No señor Pataki. Mi padre todavía no me a comentado algo al respecto. Es algo sobre el negocio que tienen juntos?"

"Si." Respondió Bob. "Tengo unas muy buenas ideas sobre como hacer que la inversión que tu padre hizo aumente en ganancias y al mismo tiempo en darle a tu padre unas buenas ideas sobre una nueva producción que ya he tenido en mente por algunos meses. Pero dejare que el hable contigo sobre eso."

"Entiendo señor Pataki."

"Ya me voy, tú llevarás a Helga a la universidad mañana y la levantará...tu papá te comentara más al respecto mañana supongo. No te quitaré más tiempo Lorenzo, buenas noches."

Bob se salió de la mansión dejando a Helga y sus maletas en la entrada de la enorme casa.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de Helga. Arnold tocaba la puerta de la entrada con desesperación.

A los minutos Miriam abrió la puerta con llanto en sus ojos.

"Señora Pataki a donde llevó su esposo a Helga?"

"No se. Bob no me quiso decir." Respondió la señora con angustia temblorosa en su voz.

"Ya le marque a Helga varias veces y las llamadas se van directamente a su buzón de voz. Sabe usted si ella tiene su teléfono con ella."

"Me imagino que si. No lo dejo aquí en la casa."

"Sabe si Helga estará aquí mañana."

"No creo que este aquí mañana o el día después de ese."

Los ojos verdes de Arnold se abrieron en pánico.

"Porque señora Pataki! Usted tiene que saber algo sobre su hija."

La señora se limpió las lágrimas diciendo. "Solamente me dijo Bob cuando se estaba llevando a mi hija, que Helga tendrá un mejor futuro que Olga o que no tendrá ninguno... y que el mejor lugar para ella es lejos de aquí. Lo siento mucho...aaaaa."

"Arnold...soy Arnold señora Pataki, y soy el novio de Helga. Lo siento mucho por su dolor, pero quiero decirle, que yo salvaré a su hija del control de su padre.."

"Tú no conoces a Bob Arnold. El es capas de lastimarte para..."

"No me importa que me haga señora Pataki. Yo buscaré a Helga y cuando la encuentre...ni él y nadie la volverá a arrancar de mi malo."

En la mansión, Lorenzo prendió el foco del cuarto de invitados.

"Bueno...que opinas, esta suficientemente grande o prefieres otro cuarto?"

Helga entro al cuarto sin decir nada y se sentó en cama.

"Me imagino que este cuarto está bien para ti." Volvió a comentar él.

"Perdón Lorenzo pero son casi las once de la noche y estoy cansada."

"Oh si lo entiendo. Mañana te tengo que dejar temprano en la universidad. A cual vas?"

"Metro." Respondió Helga sin energías.

"Porque quisiste ir a Metro, esa universidad no vale para nada." Comentó Lorenzo recargándose en la entrada del cuarto.

"Lorenzo...ya me quiero dormir. En donde está el bañó."

"Ahí está, tienes tu propio baño privado, me imagino que te quieres bañar después de un largo día. Claro si te quieres relajar a un más, en mi baño tengo un jacuzzi y los dos podemos..."

"Buenas noches Lorenzo."

"Si, este, buenas noches Helga. La cocinera tendrá almuerzo para las seis y media. Descansa y después hablaremos."

Lorenzo cerró la puerta de la recámara de Helga.

"Shisssh, que seria. Que le abra pasado que su papá la vino a dejar aquí? Mi papá me dijo que Bob había tenido problemas con ella por un muchacho que la seguía buscando. Me imagino que se refiere a Arnold. Que difícil es en ser ella. Me da lastima en ocasiones. Ni modo así es la vida..."

Lorenzo iba caminado por los pasillos largos de la mansión llegando a su recámara.

"...algunos la tienen fácil mientras que otros tienen que hacer..."

Lorenzo abrió la puerta encontrando el cuerpo desnudo de Laila acostada en su cama.

"...sacrificios." Dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro

"Cuando dijiste ahorita vengo, realmente pensé que regresarías rápido." Comentó Laila sentándose en la cama para recibirlo.

"Me...entretuve un poco, pero aquí estoy así que...sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo."

Lorenzo se acostado en la cama acomodándose en las almohadas, se bajó sus pantalones de dormir lo suficiente para sacar su miembro y testiculos para ella.

"Continuamos." Comentó Lorenzo agarrando a Laila de los brazos, jalándola hacia el para que Laila continuará chupando su miembro.

"Chupa bien la verga Laila tienes que calentarla como la tenías antes." Laila saco su lengua y abrió su boca tomando el miembro completo de Lorenzo. "Uhhh...si, así mero, continúa saboreado los huevos." Decía Lorenzo sujetando el pelo rojo de Laila, presionando el rostro de ella para que se tragara más el miembro de él.

Laila sentía todo el pene de Lorenzo erecto en la boca de ella, con su saliva escurriendo hasta los testiculos de él.

Lorenzo movía la cabeza de Laila, controlando los movimientos de ella, sacando y metiendo su pené jugoso en la boca de ella.

"Aaaaaahhhh...si, te la comes muy bien Laila...ya tienes experiencia en chuparla verdad."

Laila saco el miembro de su boca para ver a Lorenzo a los ojos.

"Porque tardabas tanto en regresar Lorenzo, vino una chica para acá, todavía no me has dicho?"

"Llegó Helga eso es todo." Contestó Lorenzo.

"Helga!!" Dijo Laila acelerándose.

Lorenzo agarró a Laila de la cabeza y la volvió a bajar para que chupara su miembro.

La jovencita pelirroja tomo el miembro de Lorenzo en la boca para volverlo a chupar. Al minuto volvió a levantar su cabeza.

"Porque está Helga aquí?" Pregunto ella con ansiedad.

"No estoy seguro. Creo que su papá ya no quiere que esté con el porque Arnold o alguien la anda buscando."

"En ese caso... tomaré esta oportunidad para cobrarle a esa puta de Helga mi venganza y hacerla..."

Lorenzo agarró a Laila de la cabeza una vez más, presionándola a que siguiera chupándolo.

"Mmm...mmmm." Laila intentaba en hablar con el miembro erecto de Lorenzo adentro de su boca.

"Mejor deja de hablar Laila y comételo bien. No quiero saber nada de tus venganzas hacia Helga...anda, utiliza tu boca para algo mejor...como para...uuuuh si, así mero."

Lorenzo tenía a Laila acomodada a lado horizontal de él, para que así el tuviera mejor acceso a las nalgas de ella.

Laila resbalaba su lengua por todo el miembro de Lorenzo, chupando el jugo sensual que el miembro del joven soltaba.

"Ahora si me dejaras hablar?" Dijo Laila sentándose a lado de él.

"No ahora te quiero aquí en mis caderas, ven para acá muñeca pelirroja."

Lorenzo saco un condon nuevo del bolsillo para ponérselo.

"No necesitas utilizar de los tuyos. Yo traje los míos." Comentó Laila agarrando su pequeña bolsa que había dejado en la cama.

"Yo siempre utilizo mis propios condones muñeca. No te apures."

Laila insistió. "Pero los míos son mejores. Cuando los sientas verás que son más delgados y..."

Lorenzo abrió el sobre con el condon y se lo puso. Ignorando el comentario de Laila.

"Ya está listo muñeca, tú verás que los condones que yo utilizo son mejor aun. Ándale súbete."

Laila rodó su vista, inconforme con lo que Lorenzo le había dicho.

"No te vas a subir. Esta bien." Dijo Lorenzo sentándose en la cama y agarrando a Laila para tirarla en el colchón boca abajo para subirse arriba de ella. "Ya estando en mi cama yo te agarro como quiera."

Lorenzo se acomodo entre las piernas de ella y la penetro con fuerza por atrás.

"Haaaay...me duele!" Grito Laila.

"Te dije que te sentarás y no quisiste por tus caprichos, ahora te aguantas!"

La joven pelirroja sentía el peso completo de Lorenzo sobre su cuerpo, con el miembro de él palpitando en su trasero.

"No tan duro Lorenzo." Gemía Laila sintiendo las manos de Lorenzo apretando los senos de ella sin piedad. "No puedo con tanto...aaahh, aaahh!"

"No me puedes decir que es la primera ves que te agarran por atrás. De seguro ese Arnie te tomaba por el trasero todo el tiempo." Dijo Lorenzo mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza.

Laila abrió su boca intentando en respirar con el aire caliente que Lorenzo le respiraba en su cara.

"Como te enteraste que yo estuve con Arnie!?"

"Se eso y más Laila. Ahora aguántate que tú no eres nada inocente." Le dijo Lorenzo apretando su miembro firme por el ano de Laila, haciendo que ella gritara de placer.

"Ya lo vez...si lo estás gozando muy bien." Murmuro Lorenzo en el oído de ella.

"Ahhhh...tendré mi orgasmo!"

Dijo Laila con su voz excitada en placer.

Lorenzo le dio más fuerte aún por el trasero de ella, teniendo una mano en los senos y la otra en el clitoris, hasta hacerla que Laila explotara de excitación abajo del cuerpo de él.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gritó Laila en extasis "MÁS DURO!!! ME HE PORTADO MAL DÁMELO MÁS DURO!!!"

Después que Laila terminara de gozar su orgasmo. Lorenzo la volteó para que ella mirará los ojos claros de él.

"Ya mejor."

"Si" contestó Laila respirando con intensidad.

"Ahora me toca a mi." Lorenzo se quitó el condon y se acomodó sobre los hombros de Laila poniendo su sensible miembro en la cara de ella. "Ahora chúpalo hasta que venga en tu boca."

Sin que Laila pudiera decir algo, Lorenzo metió su verga en la boca de ella para que se lo empezara a chupar.

"Aaaaaaahhhh...que sobroso...continúa, más...más...ya mero...vamos...mójamela más...aaaaahhh...awww..."

Lorenzo se sostenía de la cabecera de su cama moviendo sus calientes caderas en la cara de Laila.

"Agarrarme si...si..."

Laila se sujetaba de las caderas de Lorenzo sintiendo como el presionaba su miembro con más fuerza en la boca de ella, apretándose más y más con la saliva de Laila, embarrando sus huevos por la cara de ella.

"Ya voy a venir...aaaaahhhh..."

Lorenzo apretó su trasero empujando más su miembro adentro de la boca de Laila llenándola de su semen.

Unos minutos después, Lorenzo miró a Laila acomodándose abajo de las cobijas para quedarse a dormir esa noche.

"Que haces?" Pregunto Lorenzo.

"Me voy a dormir." Respondió Laila con dulzura.

"Yo me voy a dormir. Tú te irás a tu casa a descansar."

"Que no quieres que me duerma contigo Lorenzo?" Pregunto Laila mostrando un gesto de ternura.

"No Laila. Le pagaré a un Uber para que te levante afuera de mi casa."

Laila se bajo de la cama para cambiarse con su gesto en decepción.

"No te molestes...yo me iré en el camión."

"Yo soy un caballero Laila, y nunca permito que una de mis damas se vallan caminado o en el camión. El Uber te levantará en la esquina de mi mansión, te acompañe a la parada."

Desde la ventana grande del cuarto de Helga, se miraba el hermoso sereno jardín de la mansión eliminando de luces nocturnas.

Helga POV

Ya eran casi la una de la madrugada y yo no podía dormir. Me bañe con agua caliente intentando en quemar mi cuerpo lo más que pudiera. Intentaba en quitarme todo lo malo de mi. Todas mis preocupación y problemas. Todo me salía mal. Mis decisiones en el amor me an costado demasiado.

Maldito el día que decidí en pasar una dulce noche con el hombre que amaba. Con mi cabeza de balón. Nunca debí haberlo enredado en mi cuerpo. Nunca debí haberle confesado mi amor. Es para que Arnold estuviera feliz, conviviendo con sus amigos, viviendo sin problemas, sin drama, sin lágrimas por amar deseosamente a una chica que nunca podrá estar con él. Maldición, el nunca se debía haber enamorado de mi y no yo de él. Ahora no se qué pasará con este amor y...no se que pasará si yo llegara estar...embarazada.

Será que este bebe que cargo en mi vientre es de Arnold...o será de...Elizer. Oh criminal Elizer, otro pobre hombre que destroce su vida. De seguro el me odia, espero que me odie. Diablos! Que exactamente pasó entre yo y Elizer. Será que realmente tuvimos sexo. No me puedo acordar. Tengo que saber la verdad. Tengo que saber si estoy embarazada y si es de él o de Arnold.

No me importa si acaso llegará a estar embarazada, no importa de quien sea este bebé y porque es mío nada más! Buscare la manera de salir de esta casa y buscar trabajo y asilo en algún lado. Saldré adelante. No se como lo haré pero haré. Helga Pataki no se hinca por nada y esto solamente me hará más fuerte.

Miraba mi celular y quería llamarle a Arnold. Quería decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por mi, pero también no quería hacerlo sentir como que lo muestro tenía una esperanza por que no. Para mi, mientras más lejos este de Arnold de mi, mejor para el.

Seguía mirando los nombres de contacto en mi teléfono hasta llegar al nombre de Elizer.

Oh no puede ser, tengo que llamarle a Elizer. Esta curiosidad de saber la verdad me está matando. Tengo que hablar con él y saber qué pasó aquella noche entre nosotros.

Apreté el botón de mi celular y el teléfono de él empezó a timbrar. El teléfono sonaba constantemente recordándome que esto era un error. Yo no debía de llamarle. Escuchaba su buzón de voz. Era la grabadora solamente diciendo su número. A Elizer nunca le gusto tener un mensaje grabado de voz.

Le volví a marcar, el tenía que contestar. Tenía que escuchar su voz y...Maldicion! Que estoy diciendo...no, quise decir, tenía que saber si Elizer tuvo relaciones con..."

"Guerita, que sorpresa."

Maldición, me contestó Elizer escuchándose como el siempre ha sido. Sereno y contento en escucharme. Será que...realmente está contento en escucharme? Oh será que...Criminal, contéstale Helga.

"Elizer, que bueno que me contestas!Necesito hablar contigo...sobre algo muy importante!"

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Este capituló fue intenso. No me esperaba tanto en este cap pero estoy muy contenta con los resultados.**

 **Lorenzo regreso a la historia y de que forma.**

 **También miramos a Laila otra vez y de que manera. ️**

 **Unas de mis partes favoritas fue la conversación que Arnold tuvo con sus abuelos y el POV de él. Me llegó al corazón sus palabras. Arnold es muy persistente y no quiere dejar ir a Helga.**

 **Ahora que pasará. Bob reveló algo que nadie se esperaba y Helga también reveló algo sobre el examen de embaraza y la fecha exacta cuando se lo hicieron.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Les mando a todos muchos saludos y cuídense mucho...que este virus esta fuerte. Recuerden todos tenemos que ser como Helga. No nos podemos hincar por nada, hay que seguir luchando y cada golpe nos hace más fuerte.**


End file.
